Fusion Clan Shinobi
by Quillion9000
Summary: We all know the story of Team Seven and it's members. I love that story, so I decided to do my own A.U. version of it. That is how this story came to be. Follow Daichi Ryu of the Fusion Clan as his existence in the Naruto world creates ripples in the past, present, and future. (Part 1)
1. Prolouge

**Welcome to Naruto: Fusion Clan Shinobi! This story follows Daichi Ryu a Shinobi with a blood limit that grows stronger as the Shinobi himself trains. That's not all he has.**

 **Something gave him this blood limit. Something that makes him the same, yet different from Naruto. Want to know what it is? Read on and find out.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. This story will follow canon a bit when it comes to the Land of Waves Arc, and the Chunin Exam's Arc; however, you'll also see some changes that should be great.**

 **P.S.S. This Chapter was originally apart of Drake Fire (N/A) Then it was rewritten thanks to reviews (12/9/16) Now it is being rewritten a final time and only a few chapters (4/2017)**

 **P.S.S.S.** **I am only planning on rewriting the chapters before** **'The Truth About Naruto'** **. I will not be rewriting any chapters after that point.**

 _ **Forest in the Land of Fire**_

Daichi, 11 years old, had just finished his morning training and was heading home for lunch. The work out in question involved him running up trees, on water, and several other exercises meant to increase his Chakra, control, and physique.

This training did not come with out its cost. Daichi's spiky, sky blue hair was practically unharmed, but his standard dark blue shirt and shorts were torn to shreds. This also just had to be the day that his shoes finally gave out on him.

He never really minded this as his clothes were an acceptable loss when it came to getting stronger. Today, he especially didn't mind it since it was his 11th birthday.

Daichi happily thought, _"Today is the day dad takes me to Konoha. I can finally join the academy and become a Ninja that surpasses him."_

Daichi had always wanted to become a ninja, but there was something more than that he wanted. He wanted friends. He never had much of a chance because he rarely got to leave the forest. His father would go into the nearest town often, but he's always leave Daichi with a shadow clone.

Daichi smiled. _"Not anymore because now were going to live in Konoha."_

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the sounds of fighting coming from up ahead. Coming from his front yard. He ran into the yard and was confronted by his home burning to the ground.

He couldn't focus on this sight for long though as several Shinobi caught his eye. They were all wearing head bands that had a music note symbol on them, so at least Daichi knew they weren't from Konoha.

He then spotted his father, who was wearing his Jonin flak jacket, using run tactics on the enemy Shinobi. He'd stop, launch an attack, then get out of the way before a jutsu our weapon could hit him.

His father wasn't alone. He was followed by a man with blue armor, white hair, and a silver head piece, a man with long black hair, kind of like his fathers, and red armor on, and a man wearing white coat that had red flames at the bottom, spiky, yellow hair on top of his head.

Daichi knew them as the 1st, 2nd, and 4th Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. They were also his dad's strongest Fusion Clones.

(At this point you're probably a bit confuse as to why 3 dead men are fighting at Hagane's, Daichi's Father, side. Well it's like this. The Fusion Clan's blood limit has to do with their Chakra. During battle it manages to scan the opponent's Chakra.

This scan is then uploaded to a Fusion Clan Member's brain allowing them to make a copy of whatever Shinobi they copy. Though it does not copy memories. It copies jutsu and fighting styles that a Fusion Clan Member must work at to make his own.

Also, there are certain jutsu's they cannot do. Fusion Clan Members are born without the ability to use Genjutsu of any type, and are thus susceptible to it unless they find another way to counteract it.

They cannot use another clan's blood limit either unless that specific clone is out. In addition, some blood limits are out of their reach. Some examples would be the Aburame's bugs as that's a contract given out a birth to their members only.

Akimichi jutsu, while yes can be used, are ineffective given that Daichi and his ancestors don't reach that size. There are other examples, but it would take to long to list them all.

Eventually a Fusion Member will gain all 5 ninja affinities; however, those affinities will be progressively weaker. Though it's listed like this. 1st:100% possible 2nd:70% 3rd:50% 4th:30% 5th:20%.

Those are the potential they have with each element. The 1st being the one they were born with. After that they get to chose which they wish to fill in the other spots. Daichi's natural born affinity is Lightning. Now, back to the story.)

The fact is that Daichi can't create a fusion clone yet because he's only ever fought his dad. Once he can create a clone, he will only be able to summon 1 Fusion Clone until he grows stronger. If you have any questions feel free to leave a review. Now back to the story.)

Daichi's dad saw his son had arrived. Unfortunately, the enemy Shinobi also saw him. They threw countless shuriken and kunai aimed at him. Daichi knew he wasn't going to be able to avoid them. All he could do was cross his arms protectively in front of himself and wait.

After a moment, he felt no pain. He opened his eyes to find father staring back at him. For a moment, Daichi thought they were both fine. That hope was crushed when his father slumped over. His head landing on Daichi's right should.

Daichi was frozen in place. "W-Why?"

His father got to his feet slowly while staring at his son. He also had a smile on his face that he didn't drop no matter the pain he felt. It was the same smile he always gave Daichi every morning he came down for breakfast in the morning, or whenever he'd speak about Daichi about his mother. That smile always made Daichi feel loved, and in this moment he felt that love more than ever had before.

Daichi's father produced a letter and a ring from his flak jacket. He pressed both their items into Daichi's hands. The envelope was blank, but the ring the symbol of the clan on it, the sun.

Daichi's father said, "You are the clan head now son…" He stopped to cough up blood into his sleeve. "You meant the world to me. I'm sorry you didn't grow up in the Leaf Village. I love you, my son."

Daichi shook his head and shouted, "Dad, what are you saying." He smiled weakly tears welling up in his eyes. "You'll be okay, right? We're going to the Leaf Village together, right?"

Daichi's father addressed the clone of the 4th Hokage as he stepped past him. "Use the Flying Rajin and get my son to the Leaf Village."

The clone nodded his head and placed his hand on Daichi's shoulder. A moment later the two of them disappeared in a yellow flash. Daichi had been to stunned to say anything.

Daichi's father then began to weave hand signs as the enemy Shinobi closed in around him. "With this final act I protect my son! Earth Style: Burial!"

He slammed his hands on the ground causing a large area to crumble in on itself. He, along with the enemy, fell down a deep hole.

His last thoughts were of his son. _"I am sorry, son. This is where my live ends. I regret that I won't be there to see you grow into the man I know you will be. I will always watch over you. Goodbye."_


	2. Meeting Team Guy

This chapter has a few errors fixed, and a few more lines added to hopefully increase the chapter quality. (Updated: 4/2017)

* * *

 _ **The Village Hidden in the Leaves**_

Daichi and the 4th's fusion clone appeared in front of the check in station shocking the two Chunin who sat behind it. It wasn't every day that you saw someone who was supposed to be dead.

The clone put Daichi down. He was finally in Konoha, but he couldn't care less about that. He just fell to his knees and stared at the 4th's fusion clone until it dispelled. His father was dead. It was at this point that he broke down crying. It was also at this point that the Chunin began to move.

One of them, a man with a bandage on his nose, exclaimed. "Izumo! Get the Hokage and tell him what's happened! I'll stay here and keep an eye on him!"

The one he addressed, a man with brown hair, started running towards the Hokage's tower. "I'm on it!"

The one with the bandage on his nose carefully approached Daichi. He felt sorry for the kid, but his training made him weary of anyone he didn't recognize. Daichi noticed him approaching.

He pulled himself together knowing that their would be time to mourn his father later. For now he had to deal with the situation at hand. Daichi's father had told him all about the 4th Hokage, so he knew that this must look strange to everyone.

Daichi stood up, wiped his eyes, and pushed his emotions down determined to keep a level head.

The Chunin commanded, "Stay where you are and wait for the Hokage to arrive."

"I understand." Daichi replied solemnly.

Fortunately, Daichi didn't have to wait long as an old man wearing a white robe with a red undershirt appeared. He was accompanied by men in gray armor with white mask and swords as well as the bandaged nosed Chunin.

Daichi knew from his dad's story's that the one in the white robe was the Hokage, and the men where Anbu. Despite the situation, the Hokage was calm.

He looked at Drake before turning to the Chunin. "I assume this is the boy you told me about."

The Chunin replied, "Yes Lord Hokage."

The Hokage addressed all the villagers that had gathered since the boy arrived. "You may return to what you were doing prior to this child's appearance. I will handle the situation from here."

The villagers began to disperse per the Hokage's orders. He then turned his attention to the child that was before him. He could guess who this child was because he looked so much like his father except for the hair which came from his grandfather. Still, he needed conformation on Daichi's identity before anything could be decided.

"Right, come with me. I must hear your side of things." The Hokage commanded as he began to walk back to his tower.

Daichi's father had told told him that the Hokage was someone that he trusted so Daichi didn't hesitate to follow him. The Anbu filed in around the two of them.

As group walked towards the tower, the villagers stared at Daichi. He ignored them and instead observied his surroundings until the group walked inside the Hokage's Tower.

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

"You may return to your duties and leave me with the child." The Hokage said causing the Anbu to file out.

He then addressed Daichi. "Please take a seat and tell me how you came to appear in the village."

Daichi sighed. "My name is Daichi Ryu…"

From there Daichi recounted everything that lead to him appearing in the village. He then told The 3rd a bit about himself. The 3rd listened to Daichi never interrupting him except for the occasional question.

"You claim to be the son of Mara and Hagane, but can you prove this claim? Could you perform your blood limit for me?" The Hokage asked curiously.

Daichi replied, "My father is the only person I've spared with up to this point. I can't perform the Jutsu until I've spare with someone who's closer to my level of Chakra. I do have proof though. Before my father… He gave me this letter and his ring."

He took both objects out and gave them to the Hokage. The 3rd could immediately authenticate the that the ring belonged to Hagane as it was emitting his Chakra. The Hokage then looked at the letter.

"I see this letter is unopened. Would you mind if I read it to you?" The Hokage asked

Daichi nodded his head in agreement.

The letter said,

"Hokage,

I've sent this letter ahead with the Chunin because you know I was never big on meetings. I request that you allow me to reestablish the Fusion Clan. I was angry that my wife was dead and afraid of what I might do… What I might do to his kid. I didn't want to hurt his legacy.

I've lost that anger in the years that followed. My son has been brought up to know the full truth. I know that my son and Naruto will become friends as Daichi takes after his kind mother. Sometimes I think he only inherited my blood limit and my looks as I see so much of her in him.

In addition, I know it's a little late, but I hope you'll let my son join the current last years at the academy. I've trained him to the best of my abilities, and I know he will excel at the academy.

Signed,

Hagane of the Leaf."

Tears fell from Drake's eyes because that letter just reminded him of all the times his father said he was like his mother. Every time he said that, his father would smile at him with that warm, loving smile

The Hokage put the letter back in it's envelope and handed it back to Drake with the ring. Daichi just put them both away before getting his emotions under control.

"You are the son of Hagane and Mara. I wish it was under better circumstances, but as of now you are the sole member and head of The Fusion Clan. In order for me to place you in the last year of the academy, you must show me what your father has taught you. Only then can I consent to the request." The Hokage explained.

Daichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had a feeling that the Hokage would let him set another date for this test of his, but his dream was conflicting with his sadness. In the end, his dream won.

Daichi asked, "What do you wish for me to do?"

The Hokage thought for a minute before saying, "Just show me anything you can do that won't destroy my office.."

Daichi said, "Very well."

He stood up and thought for a second before deciding to begin with a demonstration of his Chakra control. He walked over to a wall in the room, concentrated his chakra to his feet, and walked up the wall until he was standing on the ceiling.

" _Impressive. Not many students know about Chakra control. Most of those that do know about it can't apply it as well as this boy can."_ The Hokage thought amazed.

"Let's move onto something else. Can you show me any jutsu's that you can do?" The Hokage asked, curious what else Daichi had been taught.

Daichi stopped the flow of his chakra and landed on the floor. "Well my father taught me a few. low leveled, lightning jutsus like 'Lightning Beast Tracking Fang' and 'Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop'

(Lightning Beast Tracking Fang allows the user to create a lightning wolf and control it in battle while the Horizontal Chop is where a user jumps from a high vantage point and performs a simple chop coated in lightning.)

Daichi said, "Oh, I can also perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but I'm only able to create two clones for now." He made the hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Two, solid clones of himself appeared. He waited a moment before dispelling them.

The Hokage folded his hand on his desk. "Are you aware that's a forbidden jutsu?"

"I am. My father told me that performing the jutsu before you were ready could lead to severe chakra exhaustion and in some cases death. He only taught me the jutsu after determining that my Chakra control was good enough." Daichi replied.

The Hokage smiled. "It is clear that Hagane trained you well." He thought it over for a moment. "I will allow you to attend the academy as a last year student. Classes start in two days.

Now, it's been a long day. For tonight, I'll have you put up in the village inn. An Anbu can escort you. Tomorrow, I'll send someone who can show you around the village and to your clan's home."

"Thank you sir." Daichi said as he stood up.

The Hokage summoned an Anbu member that appeared in the office. Before letting him go, the Hokage had one last thing to say to him.

"Listen Daichi, I know that you have gone through something terrible, but as you progress from here remember what I'm about to tell you. You are defined not by what happens but how you react to it."

Daichi nodded his head before following the Anbu out of the office.

 _ **Leaf Village Inn**_

Daichi entered his room and immediately locked the door. He fell onto his bed not even bothering to take off his shirt. He then buried his head in the pillow and cried himself to sleep. Images of his father plagued his dreams.

 _ **Late Next Morning**_

Daichi woke up and for just a moment he thought he was home. That he had just slept in and his father was going to tell him that he's missed hours of training. They'd have breakfast together before going about the rest of the day.

Then the the events of the day before came rushing back to his mind. Daichi would have cried if he hadn't already cried so much yesterday evident by the tears stained pillow.

Daichi sat up and sighed. His attention was soon drawn to the door as someone was knocking and speaking with a loud excited voice. "Daichi Ryu, I was told this is your room. My name is Might Guy. The Hokage sent me to show you around the village. He also sent me with some clothes for you."

Daichi was taken aback by the man's voice, but he soon opened the door to see a tall weird looking man standing outside his room. His hair was bowl cut, he wore a green spandex, and he wore a Jonin flak jacket over that.

Guy said, "Here you go young Daichi."

He passed Daichi the clothes. "Thanks. Just give me a moment, and I should be ready."

"Right, I'll be out here waiting until then." Guy said before flashing a smile and giving Daichi a thumbs up.

Daichi closed the doors and laid the clothes out to look at them. There was a pair of dark blue Shinobi sandals that came with a dark blue, short sleeved shirt, over shirt, and pants.

He quickly put his new clothes on before throwing his old, training clothes in the trash. Once he was done changed, he left his room to find Guy standing to the right.

Guy said, "Daichi Ryu, It is my pleasure to be the second person that welcomes you to Konoha."

"So you're the one the Hokage got to show me around?" Daichi asked, still taking in the odd appearance of the Jonin

Guy replied, "That is correct. I will show you all of Konoha, for I believe one can only use The Power of Youth if they are comfortable with where they will be staying. Follow me and we shall begin the tour."

Daichi nervously chuckled before following Might Guy.

. _ **Streets of Konoha**_

"What would you like to do first Daichi? Do you want to see your house, go to the bank, or are we going to see the other sights of Konoha?" Guy asked.

Daichi knew they'd have to do all three just from the man's cheery disposition. "I guess we should do the third option first."

Guy happily said, "Let us go forth then."

The two of them went all over Konaha. Daichi saw Hokage's Faces, the academy, the various markets, restaurants, and black smiths. He made a note to go to one of the black smiths to replace his sword and pick up the tools he'd lost.

 _ **Training Grounds, Some Time Later…**_

Guy suddenly ran off heading straight for a a man wearing a mask. The man had medium length, sliver, spiky hair, and wore a Leaf head band that covered one of his eyes. He was holding and orange book that Daichi couldn't quiet make out the tittle of.

Guy shouted, "My eternal rival Kakashi Hatake! I challenge you so that we may break our tie!"

Kakshi stopped and adopted a bored look on his face before addressing Guy. "I'm sorry Guy, did you say something."

"Why is my rival so cool!" Guy exclaimed with fake tears streaming down his face.

Daichi joined Guy causing Kakashi to glance at him before continuing on his way. Once he was gone, three other people, who seemed around Drake's age, appeared.

One looked like a mini clone of Guy, the other was a girl who wore a pink shirt, black pants, and her hair had two buns buns. The last one was a Hyuga who seemed even more serious than what his father told him.

Guy was his usually self once more as he addressed the newcomers. "My most youthful students, what are you doing here?"

The mini clone of Guy replied, "Guy Sensei, we knew you were going to be busy showing someone around the village, so we took it upon ourselves to train.."

Guy cried again. "I give my new students the day off, and they choose to spend it training. I couldn't have asked for better, more youthful students."

Daichi noticed that the Hyuga was looking at him with disdain, but his attention was soon drawn to the girl who was also looking at him. The only difference is that she was smiling.

She asked, "Hey Guy Sensei, is this the kid that you're showing around today?"

"My faithful students, this is Daichi Ryu. Daichi, these are my students Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga."Guy stated..

Lee approached Daichi with a smiled on his face, "I've heard that you're apart of the fusion clan. That is why I request to fight you."

Daichi was always up for a fight. "You're on."

"Excellent, let us head to the middle of the training field where our match can begin."

Lee walked off and Daichi followed him.

Guy excitedly said, "I shall referee this most youthful battle."

Tenten and Neji soon gathered around while Lee and. Daichi got into their stances.

It wasn't long before Guy shouted, "Begin!"

Lee moved first charging straight at Daichi. He crossed his arms in front of himself blocking the first attack, but he was surprised as the attack pushed him back a few inches. Lee clearly had some strength.

Now it was Daichi's turn to launch an attack. he uncrossed his arms and ran at Lee. He rolled to the right avoiding Lee's punch while also gathering electricity in his right hand.

"Lightning Beast Tracking Fang." Drake declared.

He created his wolf made of lightning that immediately went after Lee. Lee, to his credit, avoided it for about a minute before it hit the young Genin. It shocked Lee for few moments more. Then it disappeared allowing Lee to hit the ground.

Before Lee could get back up, Guy called the match. "I declare Daichi Ryu the winner."

Neji and Tenten left to continue their training while Lee stood back up.

Lee turned to his Sensei. "I see now that I must increase my taring." Lee dropped to the ground and began doing push-ups. "If I can't do 100 push-ups, I'll do 150 sit-ups."

Guy smiled and gave Lee a thumbs up "That's the spirit. Keep it up my most youthful student."

"Yes Guy Sensei!" Lee exclaimed

Guy approached Daichi and happily said, "Good job to you as well. I think now is the time that we should move onto the last stop of the day."

 _ **Daichi's Home (Fusion Clan's House)**_

Daichi stood outside with Guy stood outside getting the first look at his new home. It was a simple, two story house though that was to be expected as The Fusion Clan had just been his father and mother.

"I will leave you to settle in." Guy said.

He produced a key and placed it in Daichi's hand. He then took off running. Daichi could say, despite what happened with his father, that his first day in Konoha had been a good one.

Daichi sighed as he walked up to the door, unlocked it, and entered the house. It was clean, but he just assumed that it was kept that way thanks to the Hokage. Daichi walked around the house to get a good look at it.

on the first floor he found a kitchen, bathroom, dining room, and living room. There was a back door which lead to a big back yard perfect for training. He then walked up their stairs where he saw 4 well spaced doors.

He opened the first door to his right where he found a bedroom with a king sized bed. It had to be them aster bedroom, and most likely was used by his parents. He decided to walk down the hall and open the second door on the right.

Here he found a second bathroom. He then walked across the hall and opened the door to find a room that was bare and had been painted white. The last room, and the one across from his parent's, contained a crib and the walls were sky blue.

This must have been his room from the the first few months they'd lived here. Daichi stepped inside this room and knelt beside the crib. He spent a fair amount of time just staring at it before he walked into his parents old room.

He now looked around this room. There was much to see, but he did eventually come across a book that had his name printed on the front. He opened the book and quickly flipped through it.

Every page was blank except for the first one which held two pictures on its page. One was of him laying in the crib. The last one was a picture of himself, his father, and his mother. Daichi never got to meet her, but his father had described her well enough.

Tears fell from Daichi's eyes staining the paper of the book. He put the book back where he found it before climbing into the bed and crying himself to sleep once more.

Tomorrow he'd buy another bed and put it in the blank room. That way he wouldn't have to set foot in the other two rooms until he was ready.


	3. First Day and New Friends

Updated: 4/2017

* * *

 _ **Daichi's Home, 2 Days Later…**_

Daichi woke up in the white room and prepared for his first day at the academy. He flipped his tear stained pillow over before grabbing his new weapon's pouch and sword. He strapped them to his body and walked down he stairs.

He took one last look around before leaving. "This is it Dad. Today I begin down my path to surpass you."

 _ **Konoha Academy**_

Daichi walked into his classroom. He fond that he was the first to arrive other than a tan man man with brown hair, a Chunin vest, and a scar across his nose.

The man smiled when he noticed Daichi. "You must be Daichi Ryu. My name is Iruka, and I'm your teacher. If you ever need my help or have any questions, feel free to ask me.

Daichi said, "Okay Iruka Sensei. So where should I sit?"

"Well, it is a relativity full class this year, but there's a seat in the third row next to Naruto. Will that work for you?" Iruka asked, looking at Daichi to gauge his response.

Daichi remembered his father's letter and the truth that only most grown ups were privy to. There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto must have had a tough live. Daichi saw this as his chance to attempt to befriend him.

He nodded his head. "That would be fine sir."

Iruka smiled, "Okay. Now, one last thing you should know is that I usually get to class to set things up before leaving to attend to other things. I will be back before class starts."

Daichi said, "Yes sir."

He then took his seat and began to examine his weapons. Eventually other students started to file into the room. They would glance at him before moving to their own groups. Not many people would be willing to approach someone who seemed so somber.

That didn't stop them from talking about him. He listened to them, absorbing the information, but he didn't let the occasional bad comment get to him. Someone soon entered the room grabbing everyone's attention.

A boy entered the classroom. He had black hair, and a blue shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha on the back of it. He walked to his seat while followed by a pink haired girl wearing red and a girl wearing navy blue with long blond hair.

The two girls were trying to get the Uchiha's attention. He ignored them and sat in the far end of the second row. He glanced at Daichi before staring out the window. The two girls stood near him.

"Sasuke, can I sit by you today?" The pink haired girl asked trying to look cute.

The blond girl angrily said, "Shut up Sakura! Sasuke wants me to sit next to him besides your big forehead won't fit."

"You definitely won't fit Ino-pig!" Sakura shot back.

Sasuke, with no emotion, said, "Leave me be."

The two girls walked to their own seats glaring at each other. It wasn't long before the rest of the students arrived. Well, there was still one missing student. No one was sitting next to Daichi which meant Naruto had yet to arrive.

That was soon rectified as a boy with yellow hair and an orange jump suit pulled the door to the classroom open. Daichi knew that this had to be Naruto. He just looked so much like the 4th Hokage.

The students began to whisper fiercely. Needless to say, Daichi didn't like what was being said. Naruto seemed to ignore them as he walked to his seat with a goofy smile on his face. Naruto slid in next to Daichi.

Daichi turned to him offering a warm smile. "Hey, the names Daichi Ryu."

Naruto was taken aback since no one smiled at him. No one freely talked to him either unless it was to insult him.

He quickly recovered and went back to smiling. "The names Naruto Uzumaki and someday I'll be Hokage, believe it!"

" _So he has a dream he's working towards as well."_ Daichi happily though.

Daichi said, "I look forward to the day that your dream becomes a reality."

Naruto was shocked because mostly everyone made fun of him for wanting to be Hokage. "What about you? What's your dream?"

"It's a simple dream really. My father was my hero. I looked up to him. That is why my dream is to surpass him. I know that once I've done that, I'll be a man that my father can be proud of." Daichi replied.

Iruka entered the classroom silencing all discussions including Daichi's and Naruto's.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The first half of class was done, and it was time for lunch. Most of the class had already filed out, and Naruto was just now leaving.

He would have gone off alone if Daichi hadn't stopped him. "Hey Naruto, how about we eat lunch together?"

Naruto was shocked but also weary. No one ever wanted to eat lunch with him. No one really wanted to be his friend either.

He decided that he would give Daichi a chance since he was new. "Sure."

 _ **The Academy Yard**_

Naruto brought the two of them to the fence near a swing tied to a tree. They sat against the fence, and Daichi took out his food. He was about to eat when he noticed that Naruto hadn't pulled anything out.

"Hey, didn't you bring anything to eat?" Daichi asked.

Naruto smiled. "I'm not really hungry anyways."

Naruto's stomach growled contradicting his statement. Daichi wasn't really wasn't all that hungry so he held his boxed lunch towards Naruto who just looked at him.

He gave Naruto a warm smile. "Here, you're hungrier than I am, so you should eat this. By the way, if you refuse, I'll just throw it away."

Naruto was surprised at the kindness Daichi was showing him. Not many people ever showed him any kindness except for Iruka and The 3rd.

Naruto took the box and happily exclaimed. "Thank you!"

He dug into the lunch finding it very tasty. After a bit, Daichi got the feeling that they were being watched.

He said, "Whoever is watching us should just come on out."

Naruto looked at Daichi like he was crazy until the two of them heard a yelp. A girl in a white coat, with short, blue hair hair, and white eyes, like Neji's, appeared from behind the tree.

The girl was nervous which was unlike the usual Hyuga demeanor Daichi heard about, "I-I'm s-sorry."

Daichi waved it off and gave her a warm smile. "You have nothing to apologize for. Why don't you join us for lunch."

Naruto was for the idea because the girl seemed nice. At least as nice as Daichi.

The girl's face turned red. "S-sure my n-name is Hinata H-Hyuga."

Daichi said, "I'm Daichi Ryu."

Hinata said, "I-I know I-Iruka Sensei called y-your name during r-roll call."

Hinata sat on Naruto's left side, but kept her distance from him. She brought out her food and began to eat. Soon enough lunch was done, and the three of them entered the academy together.

 _ **Streets of Konoha: After Class…**_

Daichi and Naruto walked out of the academy together.

Before they parted ways for the night, Daichi asked, "Naruto, would you like to do our homework together or maybe we could do some training?"

Naruto looked at Daichi and asked, "Why are you being so nice to me? Why do you want to hang out with me?"

Smiled. "Isn't it obvious? I want to be be your friend."

Naruto, in disbelief, asked, "You really want to be my friend?"

Daichi still smiling, replied, "Of course. I can tell you're a good person, and you work harder than any of those other students, including myself, to grow and better yourself. You're just the type of person I want as my friend."

Naruto smiled and thought, _"He's actually genuine. I finally have a friend!"_

"Alright let's do some training, but know that I'm not going to lose to you." Naruto declared.

Daichi smiled and said. "Ha, we'll see about that."

They were just about to walk off together when Hinata approached them.

"C-Can I j-join you?" She asked hesitantly.

Daichi replied, "Sure thing. Sparring is always better with more people. Isn't that right Naruto?"

Naruto gave a big smile and nodded. "Yeah!"

Hinata's face became slightly red, but she smiled as well.

So the three of them formed a friendship that day. They would spar for a few hours until Hinata had to go home. At this point Daichi and Naruto also went their separate ways both happy that they'd made friends.


	4. Academy Days

**This chapter contains three events from Daichi's time in the academy. I figured that putting them all in one long chapter would be preferable to multiple smaller chapters. Especially after that much shorter chapter last time. Also, the 2nd fight has Sasuke winning instead of Daichi winning both fights.**

 **Also, this ends my reconstruction of these first 4 chapters to the story. Please, check them out. At least, check out the prologue once more as it now includes a much better definition of what the Fusion Clan is and is not capable of. Enjoy!**

 _ **A Week after Daichi Joined the Academy: Daichi's House**_

Daichi woke up well before sun. He looked around the room he called his and sighed. He flipped his tear stained pillow over and dressed himself in his training clothes. Daichi walked into his backyard.

He faced the training post and took a deep breathe. _"Today we begin Taijutsu classes. You are decent at it, but you have to push what happened out of your mind. You need to focus."_

Daichi worked hard until the sun began to rise. He then walked back inside, made some breakfast, ate it, dressed himself in his normal clothing, and left his home with his sword at his side.

 _ **Streets of Konoha**_

Daichi was soon joined by Naruto who happily exclaimed, "Hey Daichi!"

Daichi turned. He was far more subdued than his excitable friend, but he was equally as happy.

"Hey Naruto. Are you ready for Taijutsu class?" Daichi asked.

Naruto smiled. "You bet I am. I'll sow Sasuke what I'm made of."

" _Sakura's bound to notice me when I beat Sasuke. I'll wipe that smug look off his face."_ Naruto thought.

It wasn't long until they were also joined by Hinata.

Naruto said, "Hey Hinata."

Hinata blushed. "H-Hi Naruto."

Daichi asked, "What about you Hinata? Are you ready for Taijutsu?"

"I'll try my best." Hinata replied.

"I think you'll do alright. Heck, you gave me a great challenge, and you were far better than Naruto." Daichi said with a sly smile.

"Hey, I did alright." Naruto huffed.

"Yeah you did alright." Daichi admitted. "Though you still need a ton of work."

Daichi took off running and was immediately followed by Naruto who was angrily shouting. Both of them had smiles on their faces.

 _ **Academy**_

The class proceeded as it normally did until it was time for Taijutsu class. That's when everyone left their current room and entered an open room perfect for fighting.

"Class, as you know it's time to pick up with your Taijutsu training once more. We'll begin with spars to determine what you current level of skill is. Do we have any volunteers?" Iruka asked after looking over his clip board.

Daichi raised his hand. "I volunteer sir."

Sasuke glanced at Daichi. He'd heard how Daichi beat someone who already graduated.

Sasuke put his hand in the air next. "I'll take him on."

A bunch of the fan girls squealed and cheered for Sasuke as he walked to the middle of the room and faced Daichi.

Daichi bowed to Sasuke. "Let's have a good match."

"Whatever, let's just get started." Sasuke said.

"Begin!" Iruka exclaimed.

Sasuke started with a punch, but Daichi avoided it by jumping back. Sasuke charged forward and launched a series of quick punches. Daichi used his arms to block the strikes as they came.

He was also studying Sasuke trying to find an opening. He eventually saw his chance, and landed a kick to Sasuke's side. He stumbled before regaining his footing.

"Leave Sasuke alone!" The fan girls shouted.

Sasuke wasn't going to give Daichi a chance to launch his own attack. He ran at Daichi once more and threw a punch. This time Daichi was prepared. He ducked under Sasuke's punch and grabbed his arm.

He then flipped Sasuke over his shoulder and onto the mat. Sasuke began to get up and swept Daichi's legs in the process sending him to the mat. Daichi rolled back to his feet just as Sasuke came in for a punch.

Daichi stopped it with the palm of his hand surprising Sasuke for a moment. That moment was all he needed as he landed a kick to Sasuke's chest sending him straight out of the ring.

For a few moments, everyone was silent, then the fan girls started to get mad. Naruto was glad that the snob finally got beat. Hinata was amazed as Daichi fought on a whole other level than when he spared against her or Naruto.

Iruka was impressed as well since he'd never seen Sasuke lose before. "That was a good match you two. You may take a seat.

Sasuke was already sitting, well away from everyone else, and thinking about the match.

" _He is stronger than me? How can he be stronger than me? I won't accept this. I will beat him."_ Sasuke thought.

Daichi was about to move back to his seat until all the fan girls began challenging him to a fight. They wanted to be the ones to beat Daichi and get Sasuke to notice him. They'd make him pay.

" _I'm starting to really hate fan girls. Sasuke will likely challenge me in the future, which I'm for, but these girls… always yelling and getting made over their precious Sasuke… I can't do it. I'm going to solve this problem right now."_ Daichi thought with a smile.

Iruka sighed and put his hand on his head. "Girls, will please…"

Daichi interrupted him. "Sensei, might I make a suggestion?"

Iruka turned to his latest student and asked, "What is it?"

"Daichi stepped forward to address all the fan girls at once. Here's how this is going to go. I'll fight all of you at once, but I get to use a sword. It's only fair considering the sheer numbers I'll be taking on.

If I win, you are never to bug me in any matters concerning Sasuke no matter what may happen in the future. If even one of you can beat me, then I'll grant all of you 1 favor a piece that I will do my absolute best to fulfill. Is it a deal?"

Everyone was looking at him as if this was a joke. Then they saw that he was serious about this.

"I don't know…" Iruka began, not knowing what to do since something like never happened during his time as a teacher.

"Sensei, please just let me do this." Daichi pleaded.

He really didn't want to deal with fan girls every time he and Sasuke fought.

"Very well Daichi." He then looked at the girls to give them a warning. "I will step in if you go to far."

Daichi ran over to a weapons rack and replaced his sword with a wooden one before facing the large group of girls which included Sakura and Ino.

Iruka was still uncertain about this situation, but he said, "Begin."

The 12 fan girls all ran at Daichi, but their Taijutsu was deplorable. None of them even got close to what Hinata could do even when she wasn't using her Gentle Fist Style. It was easy for Daichi to avoid them all no matter how many of them attacked him at once.

" _You have got to be kidding me? I thought this was actually going to be a challenge, but it appears fan girls would rather fawn over Sasuke than actually improve their own skills. In fact, this actually kind of sad."_ Daichi thought.

Daichi kept on dodging them and sighed "Look, I'll give you one chance to surrender here and now. If you don't, then you'll all going to came out of this with some nasty bruises."

"You can't talk down to us!" A fan girl shouted.

Ino shouted, "You're no where near as strong as Sasuke!"

"You just got lucky." Another fan girl shouted.

Daichi sighed. "Don't say I didn't try to be a gentleman."

He began to actually use the training sword. He nailed them all multiple times. None of the girls were safe. None of them could dodge his quick strikes. He didn't stop until he'd knocked everyone of them out.

Most of the boys, excluding Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru who took note of it, were impressed by Daichi's feat. Daichi himself just realized that he may have gone overboard.

"Sorry Sensei, guess I got a little carried away." Daichi stated.

Iruka sighed. "They did want this." He addressed his remaining students. "We'll be taking a break for however long it takes them to wake up. You're all free to go to the front yard."

Iruka wrote down the kills Daichi displayed as the boys and Hinata filed out of the academy building. Needless to say, Daichi's reputation would spread around the school making it to all the other classes. None of the fan girls would ever challenge him again no matter how many times he hurt Sasuke.

 _ **After School**_

Daichi was walking with Hinata and Naruto when Sasuke stopped them. Naruto shot him and angry look. They'd spared once class resumed, and Sasuke beat him. Sasuke ignored him as he was focused on one thing.

He said, "I want a rematch."

Daichi took of his weapon's pouch and sword sheathe setting them against a tree before getting ready to fight Sasuke again.

"You can make the first move." Daichi said.

Sasuke attempted a kick. Daichi rolled to the right and swept the leg Sasuke was standing on. Sasuke caught himself with his hands and sprung to his feet.

Sasuke was determined. "You caught me off guard before. I won't let it happen again."

Sasuke attempted punch that Daichi went to block, but it was feint. Sasuke switched fist punching Daichi's chest causing Daichi to stumble. Sasuke took advantage of his opening by kicking Daichi in the chest and sending him flying past Naruto and Hinata.

"Daichi, you okay?!" Naruto asked concerned.

Daichi got to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine." He then held up his hand. "You win this one Sasuke." He smiled. "Don't think you're going to win the next one."

Sasuke began to walk off. "We'll see about that."

He walked off.

Naruto angrily said, "That guy. You act friendly towards him, and he just blows you off.."

Daichi looked at Sasuke as he walked away. "Nah, It's fine." He then turned to his friend. "Hey, how about we all go and get ramen. My treat."

Naruto shouted with joy. "Yeah ramen!"

"T-Thank you Daichi." Hinata said.

That evening Sasuke spent hours practicing his Taijutsu.

 _ **1 Month after Joining the Academy: Streets of Konoha**_

Daichi was walking around the village. It was a nice, warm day, and he was enjoying every second of it. Then a man with the eyes of a Hyuga, a Chunin vest, and black hair approached Daichi.

"Daichi Ryu, I've come to invite you to the Hyuga compound for lunch." The Hyuga said with the normal Hyuga demeanor.

Daichi knew this was coming sooner or later. His father had told him many stories concerning the Hyuga Clan. Really, his father had only told him positive things about a few members. The rest, especially the elders, wanted his blood limit in their clan.

"Who issued the invitation?" Daichi questioned.

"The elders. Though Lord Hiashi will be there." The Hyuga said.

Daichi said, "Lead the way."

"I _already know exactly what I'm going to say to the elders."_ Daichi thought while smirking.

 _ **Hyuga Main Household.**_

Daichi entered the dining room of the house where he saw Hiashi sitting at the head of the table. He seemed uncomfortable if only slightly as Hyuga were expected to always act a certain way around other people.

An old woman with the clothing of the Hyuga and gray hair on her head stood up as he entered the dining room.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence Daichi Ryu. We welcome…" The elder began only for Daichi to interrupt her.

"I'm not here to eat lunch or pretend that this anything other than what it is. My father may be gone, but he taught me plenty in the time we had together. Your clan only wants my blood limit.

I will only going to say this once. I will not abandon my grandfather's and father's dream. Even if I fall in love with a Hyuga." He then turned his attention to Hiashi ignoring the elders completely. "Lord Hiashi, would you mind joining me for an actual meal?"

Hiashi stood up and bowed. "I would like that."

Hiashi lead the way out of the house.

 _ **Tea House in the Hyuga Compound, Some Time Later…**_

The two had just finished eating lunch, and were now drinking tea together.

"Again, I'm sorry for the actions of the elders. I was planning on telling you when I could get you away from the lunch. I must say that you handled it just like your father would have." Hiashi said with a slight smile.

"Thank you Lord Hiashi. It means a lot to me that you would say that." Daichi said.

"You don't have to call me Lord Hiashi. Just Hiashi is fine. After all, your dad was a close friend of mine." Hiashi said with a slight smile.

"Right Hiashi." Daichi stood up. "I should should really get going though. It's getting kind of late."

"Understandable. Feel free to stop by any day at 2 and we'll have tea again."

Daichi nodded his head. "I'll stop by when I can.".

He walked home quite happy with himself. He didn't doubt that the council would try some other way to get him in their clan, but he was confident he could handle them no matter what they came up with.

 _ **4 Months after Daichi Joined the Academy: Streets of Konoha**_

Daichi had just bought some new books to read and was heading back to his home when someone who looked familiar appeared in front of him. He wore a one piece, green training suit, had large eye brows, wore a head band around his waist, and had a shiny bowl cut.

"I have been searching everywhere for you Daichi because I have decided that you will shall be one of my eternal rivals." Lee said before giving Drake a big, toothy smile and a thumbs up.

" _Seems as though Guys taught Lee a lot."_ Daichi thought.

"So what's this about us being rivals?" Daichi questioned.

"That's right Daichi. I declare you my eternal rival. We shall challenge each other to see which of us will become the best ninja." Lee said. "To start off this official rivalry, we will play rock paper scissors."

Daichi just decided to go with it and held his hand out. Lee did the same and they played the game.

"Rock." Daichi declared.

"Scissors." Lee Declared.

Lee exclaimed, "I lost our first official match! As punishment…" Lee got on his hands. "I will hand walk around Konoha twice."

Lee then walked off.

Once he was gone, Daichi came to a sudden realization. _"Wait a minute, this is just like what happened between Guy and the silver haired Jonin. I may like competitions, but I'm already fighting Sasuke at least every two days._

 _I'll have to find a way to limit my competitions with Lee."_ Then he remembered what that silver haired Jonin did. _"That's it!"_

 _ **In Front of Daichi's House, 2 Weeks Later…**_

Daichi was on his way to meet Naruto for ramen when Lee appeared before him.

"My eternal rival. I may have lost our first match, but I will win this one. First one to the front gates of Konoha wins." Lee declared.

Daichi did his best to look bored and walked past Lee. "Did you say something?"

Lee exclaimed, "My rival is so cool just like Guy Sensei's!"

Daichi sighed, "Very well, I suppose I can partake in one race.

"We will have our race! Excellent!" Lee exclaimed getting into a runner's position.

Daichi just stood next to him.

In unison they both exclaimed, "Go!"

They took off running for the gate.


	5. The Truth About Naruto

_**Author's Note: Now that were getting into the series, know that not everything will be put into this story. Only things that are affected by the added presence of Daichi will be included. This is the only warning that you will get.**_

 **Now it's time for a time skip. We're going to the end of the academy year**

The academy year quickly passed. Daichi, Naruto, and Hinata hung out and trained often. Daichi found out that Naruto liked Sakura which he didn't quite understand as he found her a bit annoying, like the rest of Sasuke's fan girls. Daichi choose not to interfere.

People eventually stopped whispering about the group as Daichi had quickly proven that he was strong especially since he was just below Sasuke in the class rankings. Needless to say, no one wanted to mess with Daichi or his friends.

 _ **Academy Yard**_

Naruto, Daichi, and Hinata had been talking about trivial things as they entered the academy yard. They stopped when they confronted by Sasuke. Naruto glared at him, but Sasuke ignored the glare since he was only interested in Daichi.

"I want a rematch." Sasuke said.

The two of them spared almost everyday. So far Daichi and Sasuke were tied for wins at 100 a piece. Usually, Daichi was always up for a fight, but today was an important day. Today was the day of their graduation exam. He wanted to be at his best when he took the exams.

Fortunately for him, Naruto wanted to challenge Sasuke. Though Naruto lost ever time, it never crushed Naruto's spirit. Daichi knew that Naruto would one day be able to beat Sasuke.

"No Sasuke, we're going to fight." Naruto said confidently.

"You can't compare to either of us you loser." Sasuke said with his usual arrogant demeanor

Naruto angrily shouted, "What did you just call me?!"

Sasuke scoffed, "You heard me."

"I'll take you on you on right here and now Sasuke!" Naruto declared.

Sasuke closed his eyes before opening them and saying, "I don't concern myself with the dead last."

Hinata had told Daichi ll about the rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto and honestly he was glad for that rivalry because it often allowed Daichi to slip away from Sasuke. Daichi loved to fight, but Sasuke seemed to only care about fighting..

Soon enough Sakura and Ino showed up like they usual did around this time. Daichi was not in the mood to hang around Sasuke's fan girls. Especially since they always got on his case for hurting 'there' precious Sasuke.

He quickly said, "I'm heading to class. See you there Naruto."

Naruto waved his hand as he continued to glare at Sasuke. Daichi ran into the academy as the fan girls began to berate Naruto. Hinata was trying her best to stick up for Naruto, but she was rather flustered.

 _ **Academy Classroom**_

Daichi walked into the classroom and saw that a majority of his fellow students were already in class. Daichi took his seat and eventually Sasuke walked in with his hands in his pockets, as did the two fan girls, Hinata, and finally Naruto sporting a few bumps on his head. Naruto took his seat, but before Daichi could speak to him, Iruka Sensei appeared in the room.

He looked at Naruto and said, "As you all know, Naruto was absent for our review on the Transformation Jutsu yesterday witch is why we will be having another one today."

Most of the class groaned. Daichi knew why Naruto was absent. It was because of a prank he'd been pulling. Naruto had painted all over the Hokage Mountain. Daichi found it really funny, but it was obvious as to why others hadn't found it as funny.

The class lined up before Iruka, and he went down the line having the students perform the jutsu. Sasuke's was practically perfect. Then it was Daichi's turn. Unlike combat, which Daichi excelled at, he was average when it came to the stealth portion of Shinobi training.

He stepped forward and said, "Transformation Jutsu."

Daichi turned into Iruka though some of the features were off. Like the hair was slightly lighter that Iruka's, and the weapon's pouch was on the wrong side. It was still passable though.

Daichi stepped back and it was Naruto's turn.

Shikamaru, with his usual bored demeanor, said, "This is a waste of time."

Ino angrily said, "We always end up paying for your mistakes Naruto."

Naruto ignored them and stepped forward doing the hand signs. "Transformation Jutsu."

Naruto had transformed into a girl. Iruka was in shock and his nose began to bleed. He quickly stuffed his nose with tissue paper.

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka angrily shouted.

 **Some Time Later…**

Everyone except for Naruto and Daichi left the classroom.

Iruka walked over to Naruto and looked over at Daichi. "What are you still doing her Daichi? You know you can leave right?"

"I know, but I'm coming along to help Naruto clean up the faces." Daichi said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Iruka said, "This is Naruto's punishment, not yours."

Daichi said, "I understand that sir, but the way I see it you don't have the authority to say that I can't help should I choose to."

"Very well. Come along then." Iruka sighed.

 _ **Hokage Faces, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi and Naruto had been working hard to clean the faces.

They made a lot of progress and eventually Iruka said, "You know, maybe after you two finish up here, I could take you to Ichiraku's to get some ramen."

Naruto and Daichi looked at each other and smiled.

Naruto said, "That's some serious motivation Sensei."

Daichi said, "These faces will be clean in no time."

 **Ichiraku's, Some Time Later…**

It was night out when the three of them sat down to eat ramen. Both Daichi and Naruto loved the stuff, but Daichi had to admit that Naruto loved it way more than he did.

"Now Naruto, why don't you tell us why you would deface the Hokage's Faces? You do know who they were right?" Iruka asked.

Daichi remained quiet as Naruto said, "Of course I do. They were the greatest ninja of their generation. The best of the best and undefeated champions. The fourth was the one who stopped the Nine Tails and saved the village. He was the best of all the Hokage."

"Then why did…" Iruka began.

Naruto continued, "I'll become Hokage. Better than even the 4th. Then everyone will have to respect and look up to me, believe it!"

Daichi grinned as he had no doubt that Naruto would one day be a great Hokage.

After a few minutes Naruto asked, "Sensei, can I ask for a favor?"

Iruka asked, "What is is?"

"Can I try on your headband?" Naruto asked.

Iruka chuckled and replied, "Nope, you'll get your own tomorrow when you pass the test. Is that why you removed your goggles?"

"No, they just get in the way when I'm eating my ramen." Naruto said a tad embarrassed.

Iruka was laughing and Daichi joined in.

 _ **Academy, Next Day…**_

The whole class was listening intently to Iruka Sensei and Mizuki Sensei. They were explaining the final test that would determine if they became Genin.

"Each of you are to wait in this room until we call you in. Once we do, you are to create 3 clones. The test begins now." Iruka explained.

Students started entering the room one by one as they were called. Soon it was Daichi's turn. He entered the room and stood before Mizuki and Iruka.

Iruka said , You may proceed."

Daichi did the hand signs and said, "Clone Jutsu!"

Daichi could have done Shadow Clone Jutsu, but he saw no reason to go that far.

He passed the test and was handed a head band that he immediately tied around his head. Daichi left the room giving a thumbs up to Naruto. Naruto smiled and returned the thumbs up. Daichi then left the class to wait outside for Naruto.

 _ **Academy Yard, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi had been looking for Naruto and finally found him sitting on the swing near the fence. Just one look told Daichi that Naruto hadn't passed. He walked over to Naruto who was gripping his head.

Daichi patted his back and tried to console him, "I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto forced a smile and said, "Don't be Daichi. It's amazing that you and Hinata got your head bands. I'm happy for the two of you. I mean, there's always next year."

Daichi was about to say something else when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Mizuki Sensei. Daichi got a weird feeling like something wasn't quite right with the man; however, Mizuki had always been nice to Naruto, so he buried those feelings.

"I'll take it from here Daichi. You should run along." Mizuki said smiling.

Daichi was hesitant to leave but said, "R-right."

Daichi left the academy. The feelings about Mizuki still persisted. There was just something about Mizuki that Daichi couldn't trust.

 _ **Daichi's Home, Night…**_

It had been hours and Daichi still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He decided to do some training thinking that it would put his mind at ease. He ran into the forest.

 _ **Forest of Konoha**_

After a few minutes of running, Daichi could hear people talking. Specifically he could hear Naruto, Iruka Sensei, and Mizuki Sensei. Daichi hopped into the trees and jumped from tree to tree. He stopped when he saw a shocking sight. Iruka Sensei had weapons piercing his body, Mizuki Sensei was standing in a tree with a large throwing star, and Naruto looked as if he'd been pushed.

Mizuki looked crazy as he said, "The decree is that no one is to speak about the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of you. The same fox that destroyed our village and killed Iruka's parents."

Iruka angrily yelled, "Stop!"

"Have you ever wondered why no one includes you in things? Why you're an outcast?" Mizuki continued.

Naruto yelled, "No! No! No!"

Blue chakra swirled around Naruto.

Iruka worriedly yelled, "Naruto!"

Mizuki said, "That is why you will never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts. Those 'friends' you have are only pretending hoping you won't kill them should the beast consume you."

Mizuki twirled his giant shuriken and threw it at Naruto shouting, "Die!"

Daichi saw Naruto attempt to dodge it, but he was to scared and fell over. Then Iruka moved to take the attack like Daichi's father did for him.

Daichi thought, _"I can't let another die like that! I haven't been able to use my blood limit up to this point, but if there was ever a time for it to work, it's now!"_

Daichi made the signs and yelled, "Fusion Clone Jutsu!"

Daichi was relieved when a Fusion Clone of Sasuke took the shuriken instead of Iruka. The clone dispelled.

Mizuki yelled in surprise, "What!?"

Naruto could only focus on Iruka who'd been the first to to intercept the weapon.

"W-why?" Naruto asked in shock

Iruka, who was injured, said, "We're the same. I lost my parents yet no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. My grades suffered, and I became the class clown. I wanted to be seen and heard. My scores where nothing special to warrant attention. I let you down by not being there for you. I failed you. I'm sorry Naruto."

Tears welled up in Iruka's eyes.

Daichi had managed to surprise Mizuki, but now he ignored him as he turned his attention back to Naruto.

He chuckled and said, "Don't make me laugh. Iruka hated you because the Nine Tails killed his parents. He'd say anything to take that scroll back."

Naruto didn't know what to do or who to believe. In the end he decided to take off running. Daichi followed after Naruto wanting to help his friend through this tough time. He also wanted to take on Mizuki for what he's done, but he knew Iruka Sensei could take Mizuki.

Daichi began to scan the forest for his friend; however, he couldn't find him which meant Naruto had to be hiding.

Daichi said, "Where are you Naruto. Damn, if only you weren't so good at stealth."

At that moment Daichi saw saw Naruto. He was being followed by Iruka. Daichi went after the two of them because he could tell that the Iruka following Naruto wasn't the real Iruka.

He'd almost caught up with them when the fake Iruka jumped in front of Naruto. Daichi was surprised when his friend rammed straight into Iruka. Daichi jumped to the ground landing near his friend only to notice that it wasn't his friend instead it was the real Iruka.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki asked angrily.

The transformation wore off and Iruka steadily got to his feet. He was panting hard.

Iruka said, "Because I'm Iruka."

Mizuki then addressed Daichi saying, "You blocked my attack earlier. You're both fools. Why do you insist on protecting that freak? He's the one who destroyed the village and cost so many there lives. When will you understand that he's like me? He wants the scroll for his own power. He is a beast that works for revenge."

Iruka said, "You're right about one thing. That is how a beast acts, but Naruto is not a beast. Naruto is one of a kind. He messes up from time to time, but he learns and grows from his mistakes. He is Naruto Uzumaki from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"You know nothing about who Naruto really is. My mother died that day, but I could never blame him for the actions of that night. He's my best friend, and I protect my friends." Daichi said determined as he drew his sword.

Mizuki said, "Those were some moving speeches, but they won't matter when I kill you."

"Daichi, get out of here!" Iruka yelled worried for his student.

Daichi said, "I can't do that Sensei. I will never leave a comrade if there is something I can do to help them."

Mizuki spun his shuriken again, but this time he charged in to attack the two of them. Daichi got ready to strike when Naruto appeared from nowhere tackling Mizuki and causing him to throw his shuriken away. The shuriken cut through a branch as it flew..

Both Iruka and Daichi shouted with joy, "Naruto!"

Mizuki got to his feet and scoffed. "Not bad for a punk."

"If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei or best friend I will kill you." Naruto said menacingly.

Mizuki said, "That's a big claim but unlike you, I can back up what I say. I will kill you with a single move."

Naruto said, "Take your best shot because I'll just return it a thousand fold."

"Bring it on Nine Tailed Fox." Mizuki said angrily.

Naruto yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Iruka and Daichi saw hundreds of Naruto shadow clones appear all around the clearing.

" _That's amazing. He can create so many of them."_ Daichi thought amazed with his friend.

Iruka smiled and thought, _"He's mastered such an advanced jutsu."_

Mizuki was freaked out as all of the Naruto clones charged in to attack him.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

A bruised and battered Mizuki was unconscious on the ground.

Naruto had his signature goofy grin and rubbed his head as he said, "I guess I got carried away." He then turned to his friend and Sensei and asked, "You two okay?"

They both answered, "Yeah."

" _He's amazing. He wants to surpass all the Hokage, and I think he just might do it."_ Iruka thought with a smile.

Iruka said, "Come here Naruto, I have something I want to give you."

Iruka said, "Open your eyes Naruto." Naruto shocked into silence "Congratulations, you graduate, and as a reward for what the two of you did here tonight, I'm taking you both out for ramen tonight."

Naruto was ecstatic and jumped in the air exclaiming, "I did it! Daichi we're both ninjas now!"

Daichi smiled and said, "Congratulations."

" _I know you can reach your dream and become Hokage no matter what your future holds."_ Daichi happily thought.


	6. Fan Girl Embarrassment

_**Daichi's Home**_

Daichi dressed and ate breakfast. Today was the day of orientation and he couldn't be happier.

"Alright dad, today I officially begin down my path to surpass you." Drake said determined as he left his house.

 _ **Street's of Konoha, A Few Minutes Later…**_

Daichi met Naruto on his way to the academy.

Daichi asked, "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for days." Naruto said. "Do you think we'll be on the same team with Hinata?"

Daichi smiled and replied, "We would make quite the team, but I can't say for sure. No one really knows how the teams are made."

The two of them walked on until Daichi and Naruto noticed a poor excuse for a disguise.

They ignored it and kept walking, but they stopped when a kid yelled, "Your mine Naruto!"

The two Genin turned and saw a kid with a yellow shirt, gray hat, brown hair, and white shorts. He ran at Naruto with a shuriken drawn, but he fell over before he could do anything with it.

"What do you think you're doing Konohamaru." Naruto asked.

Konohamaru ignored his question as he sat up and happily said, "That was a slick move Naruto. That is why I respect you as my rival."

"But I didn't do anything." Naruto said

Konohamaru said, "Now fight me fair and square."

"Sorry, but me and my friend have orientation today." Naruto said while smiling.

Konahamoru asked, "Orientation?"

Naruto exclaimed, "That's right. As of today I'm a ninja, believe it!"

Naruto pointed to his headband. Konohamaru was in awe.

The friends walked on and Daichi asked, "Who was that kid?"

Naruto replied, "I'll tell you about it as we walk."

 _ **The Academy**_

Daichi and Naruto were in their seats. Naruto was grinning while Drake checked over his weapons. Shikamaru walked by them but stopped when he noticed Naruto.

He asked, "What are you doing here Naruto? You can't be here unless you've graduated."

Naruto moved his head band and said, "You see this head band? I'm an official ninja now which means we'll be training together. This head band was made for me."

"That's not possible. Daichi, is he telling the truth." Shikamaru asked shocked.

"It's true. Naruto got his head band after beating Mizuki who tried to trick him into stealing a scroll." Drake said nonchalantly, as he continued to check his weapons.

Shikamaru was surprised, but he didn't get much time to react as Sakura and Ino charged into the room both declaring that they had arrived first. Then they began to fight about it.

Naruto got that dreamy look on his face and stood up. He walked over to Sakura, and tried tried speak with her; however, he was elbowed out of the way. Sakura ran over to Sasuke who was staring out the window.

Sakura happily said, "Morning Sasuke. Mind if I sit with you?"

Sasuke ignored her and Ino appeared arguing with Sakura that she should get to sit with Sasuke because she was first. The other fan girls jumped in arguing that they arrived before the two of them.

Daichi helped his friend to his feet. Naruto shrugged him off and hopped onto Sasuke's desk. He was looking intently as Sasuke trying to figure out why Sakura even liked him.

All the fan girls were mad at Naruto and yelled at him to leave Sasuke alone. At that moment Naruto was bumped from behind sending him into Sasuke. The two were forced to kiss and it too a lot of self control for Daichi not to laugh. This only made the fan girls furious.

"You're finished!" Sakura angrily exclaimed.

She, along with the other fan girls, were about to attack Naruto when Drake appeared in between the two parties. Usually Naruto deserved what he got since he was constantly challenging Sasuke, but this time Naruto had only stared the guy down. It wasn't his fault that the kiss happened. To be honest, Daichi was sick and tired of these fan girls.

"Take your seats and leave Naruto alone. Honestly, can't any of you find a better way to spend your time than obsessing over Sasuke. If some of you put that much effort into your training, then it would be scary how much stronger you could be. Good lord, is a guy or girl really worth this much time?" Daichi said feeling a lot better after getting all that off his chest.

The girls were still mad at Naruto, so they tried to attack Daichi since he was defending him. What they didn't know was that they were attacking a clone while the real Daichi walked down the isle and took his seat.

Iruka entered a moment later and everyone returned to their seats. He had wondered why the girls were on the floor, but decided to chalk it up to having something to do with Sasuke and move on.

Iruka said, "Starting today you are all Shinobi. You faced difficult trials to get here, but that is nothing compared to what you will face now that you are 1st level ninja. Normally all Genin would be grouped into three man squads, but with our extra member one squad will have 4 Genin. All groups are lead by a Jonin, an elite ninja."

Daichi perked up as did most of the class. Daichi instinctively looked at Ino and Sakura. It was clear they were arguing over which one of them was most likely to be on Sasuke's team..

"We will start with the 4 Genin team. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Daichi Ryu." Iruka said.

Daichi was happy that he'd been put on the same team as Naruto, but he didn't know how to feel about the other two members. Sasuke was top of the class sure, but he didn't seem like the type that got along with others.

Then you had Sakura who was a fan girl. She could be a good team member but it was hard to tell because of her fangirlism. Daichi supposed that only time would tell how the team worked out.

Naruto stood up and angrily shouted, "Iruka Sensei, why do great ninja like me and Daichi have to be on the same team as a sloth like Sasuke!?"

Iruka calmly replied, "Naruto, Sasuke had the best scores in every category while you had the worst. To create as balanced a team as we could, we put the best student with the worst student."

Sasuke, without turning, said, "Just make sure to stay out of my way, loser."

"What did you say!" Naruto angrily exclaimed.

Sasuke asked, "Hard of hearing?"

"Knock it off Naruto and sit down." Sakura commanded.

The class began to laugh.

Daichi said, "Guy's we were just placed on the same team. We have to get along of we're going to make this work."

Iruka cleared his throat silencing the Genin. He then continued down the list of teams.

Once he was done, he said, "You will meet your Jonin Senseis after lunch. For the last time, class is dismissed."

 _ **Academy Yard**_

Daichi stood back as Naruto made his way over to Sakura who in turn was looking for Sasuke. He could only imagine that Sasuke had already taken off.

Eventually Daichi walked over to join Sakura and Naruto.

"Were in the same group so I thought…" Naruto began.

Sakura said, "Naruto you're annoying."

She walked off calling for Sasuke.

Daichi tried to cheer him up, but Naruto said, "I'm going home to grab some lunch."

Daichi let him go as he sat down in their usual spot to eat his own lunch. He would have gone home , but he figured it was better to stick around and meet their new Sensei.


	7. Pass or Fail

**I wanted to give recognition to two great people. Number one is the fan fiction writer Novrier because he has helped me improve my writing ability. The second is another fan fiction writer known as IIIIIIIIII. His story, 'Into the Realm of Magic' was the first fan fiction I read that used the breaking system I currently use.**

 _ **Academy, Some Time Later…**_

Group 7 had been waiting an hour for their teacher to show up.

"He's late." Naruto angrily said

Sakura said, "Naruto, sit down.'

"How come our teacher's the only one who's late? I'm ready to roll, believe it. The other groups already took off probably on some adventure and Iruka Sensei is gone." Naruto said impatiently

"What are you doing!?" Sakura hissed.

Naruto was wedging an eraser at the top of the door to prank their new Sensei.

"This is what he get's for coming late." Naruto replied with a smile.

Sasuke closed his eyes and said, "Our teach is a Jonin. Do you honestly think he'll fall for something so juvenile?"

"I have to agree with Sakura." Daichi said no mater how much he wanted to disagree with her.

At that moment, a man Daichi recognized from his tour with Might Guy came through the door taking the eraser to the head. Naruto burst out laughing.

Sakura apologized. "I'm sorry Sensei. I told him not to do it."

"Honestly, it could have been worse." Daichi reasoned.

Kakashi took moment to think before he speaking. "How can I put this? My first impression of this group is that you're a bunch of idiots."

All of the Genin's faces fell when he said that.

 _ **Konoha: Roof**_

The Genin sat on some steps across from Kakashi who was leaning against railing.

Kakashi said, "Now let's have each of you introduce yourselves."

"How does it work?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi replied, "Tell me things you like, hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

Naruto asked, "Why don't you tell us about yourself first, so we can see how it's done?"

"Very well. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you. Plans for the future? I've never thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said, being as cryptic as possible.

"He didn't tell us much." Sakura said.

Kakashi said, "Let's start with you on the right."

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and love the ramen Iruka Sensei gets me. I hate how long you have to wait to eat the instant ramen after it's done. My hobby is eating various types of Ramen. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage then people will have respect me." Naruto said while messing with his headband.

" _He's grown up in a very interesting way."_ Kakashi thought.

"Alright next." Kakashi said.

Sakura tried to go, but she kept fangirling over Sasuke. It didn't exactly take a genius to figure out that every category involved Sasuke in some way.

"And, what do you hate"" Kakashi asked, trying to get something out of the pink haired ninja.

"Naruto!" Sakura clearly exclaimed.

Naruto was completely shocked and frozen by what Sakura said.

" _Seriously Sakura. You think she'd cut him a break one in a while, but it just never ends."_ Drake thought sighing.

Kakashi thought, _"She's more interested in boys than training."_

"Next." Kakshi said.

Daichi said, "My name is Daichi Ryu. I like helping my friends and training. I hate feeling powerless to protect those closest to me. My hobbies include reading, training, and hanging out with friends. My dream is to surpass my father in strength and become a great Shinobi."

" _He could be a peace maker of the group, but he doesn't seem to like Sakura all that much. Could be trouble for the team work aspect."_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi said, "Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke replied seriously.

For a moment, everything was silent as everyone was looking at Sasuke.

Naruto was a bit terrified as he thought, _"I hope he doesn't mean me."_

" _Sasuke's so hot."_ Sakura thought.

" _That's kind of dark."_ Drake thought surprised.

" _Just as I thought."_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi said, "Good, you're each unique with your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What is it?" Naruto excitedly asked.

Kakashi replied, "It's a task that the 5 of us will do together."

"What!? What!? What?" Naruto asked even more excitedly than before.

Kakashi replied, "A survival exercise

Sakura said, "I thought we were supposed to go on missions not more practice. We already did all that practicing at the academy."

Kakashi said, "This isn't your normal training."

"What kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked

Kakashi chuckled causing Sakura to say, "Hey it's a normal question. What's so funny?"

Kakashi said, "If I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it." Naruto looked confused. "Of the 28 who graduated only a maximum of 10 will remain Genin. At worst, 19 will be sent back to the academy. This is a pass or fail test and the chances of you failing are about 66%."

All four Genin were shocked.

Kakashi said, "I said you may not like it."

"What!? Then what was all that work for? We worked hard to get here. What was that graduation exam for?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi said, "That was to give us the candidates for Genin. That's just how it is. I will decide if you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot tomorrow and bring your ninja gear.

Naruto, determined, thought, _"I won't be weeded out. People will look up to be some day, believe it."_

Sakura thought, _"I can't be separated from Sasuke. This is a trial of love."_

Daichi thought, _"If I fail tomorrow then I have no right to strive towards surpassing my dad."_

Kakashi said, "That's it, you're dismissed. Oh, one more thing. You should skip breakfast tomorrow or else you'll puke."

 _ **Squad 7's Training Grounds, The Next Morning…**_

The sun was just rising as Daichi made his way to the field like his fellow teammates. Unlike Sasuke and Daichi, Naruto and Sakura were tired. It was apparent that neither of them had gotten up this early before.

Both Sakura and Naruto were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes as they said, "Morning."

"Hey guys." Daichi replied.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

 _ **Few Hours Later…**_

Kakashi appeared and greeted his student. "Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?"

Naruto and Sakura angrily exclaimed, "You're late!"

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take a new way." Kakashi replied.

Sasuke was his usual self and decided not to say anything while Daichi had decided not to say anything because it was most likely going to be a trend with their Sensei arriving late..

"Well," Kakashi cleared his through. "Let's get started." He pulled out a timer setting it on a stump. "Here we go. It's set for noon." He then pulled out three bells. "It's simple, you just have to take these bells from me, but If you can't do it before noon, you'll go without lunch. You'll be tied to those post and watch me eat my lunch."

Naruto took the news the hardest, but all of the Genin's stomach's grumbled at this news.

"Wait a minute, there are 4 of us so why are there only 3 bells?" Sakura questioned curiously.

Kakashi happily replied, "That way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing the mission. Then again, all four of you could just as easily flunk out. You can use any weapons you have a your disposal including shuriken. You must be prepared to kill me if you want to get these bells."

" _That couldn't be the meaning behind this test, could it?"_ Daichi thought.

Daichi's father had always said that missions in the Shinobi world were sometimes deeper than they appeared. He figured if Kakashi was a decent Jonin, then he'd attempt to prepare his students for that probability.

"Those weapons are to dangerous Sensei." Sakura exclaimed a little frightened.

Naruto laughed and said, "Especially since you failed to dodge that eraser."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and explained, "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers." Naruto was annoyed. "When I say start, you can begin."

Naruto was angry now. He drew a kunai and charged at Kakashi. The other Genin were shocked to see that Kakashi easily subdued. He had the blond ninja's hands in a position to make him stab himself.

Kakashi said "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet."

The other Genin backed away from Kakashi as he let go of Naruto.

" _He's so fast that I didn't even see it."_ Sakura thought amazed at Kakashi's speed.

Sasuke thought, _"So this is a Jonin."_

" _There's no way only one of us can get that bell!"_ Drake suddenly froze as that one thought got him thinking about everything Kakashi said.

But you did came at me with the intent to destroy me, so how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready, annnd start."

The four members instantly took off to find cover.

 **Some Time Passes…**

Daichi was on a branch high in the trees He had his back to the trunck as he continued to maul over the true meaning of this test. That was soon put on hold as Naruto stepped up to face Kakashi.

"You and me right now, fair and square, let's go!" Naruto challenged.

Kakashi said, "You know compared to the others you're a little weird."

"Oh yeah, well the only thing weird here is your hair cut." Naruto declared charging at the silver haired ninja.

Kakashi put his hand and quickly threw a shuriken. This caused Naruto to stop in his tracks as he jumped back to avoid the attack.

Kakashi said, "Shinobi Battle Techniques, part 1. Taijutsu, the physical part."

Kakashi pulled out a book and opened confusing all the Genin.

Kakashi almost seemed bored as he said, "What are you waiting for? Make your move."

"Why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked

Kakshi replied, "I just want to find out what happens in the end. Though this won't impact my ability to fight since your weak attacks barely need any brain power to guard against.

Naruto angrily charged in declaring, "I'm going to crush you!"

Kakashi easily blocked Naruto's punch, ducked under a kick, and dodged Naruto's next punch. He then appeared behind the blond ninja holding the tiger sign.

Sakura yelled, "Get out of there Naruto!"

Daichi yelled, "Naruto, that's a tiger sign! He's going to destroy you!"

"To late. Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi exclaimed, poking Naruto in the butt.

Naruto was sent flying.

"That wasn't a hand sign at all. He just poked him in the butt." Sakura said a bit angry.

"Those two are idiots." Sasuke said.

Daichi's face fell as he said, "He's got some… Interesting techniques to say the least."

Naruto splashed down in the river while Kakashi went back to reading his book. Soon enough, shuriken flew from the same river right for Kakashi. To the rest of the Genin;s surprise, he caught the shuriken on his fingers.

Naruto soon came to the shore panting.

"What are you doing now? You know you won't get lunch if you don't take a bell by noon?" Kakashi asked seeming bored.

" _We're never going to get anywhere at this rate. Think Daichi! No food… put on teams… first exercise is to get some bells… not enough bells for everyone. That's It! I've figured out the true meaning of this test."_ Daichi thought grinning.

"I know." Naruto angrily exclaimed." But I can't let that stop me. I have to get one of those bells. No mater…"

Naruto stopped talking when he heard heard a familiar two pronged whistle. Familiar because there were times when he needed a look out for one of his pranks and got Daichi to signal him with that whistle.

It meant, "Get out of there!"

As for Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke, they had no idea why Daichi had made such a strange whistle.

Naruto knew to trust Daichi whenever he made that whistle, so he entered the brush while Kakashi remained in the open.

" _He might have just figured it out"_ Kakashi thought. _"What will you do now Daichi."_

Daichi appeared from the brush and rushed at Kakashi., but to everyone's surprise, Daichi merely threw some smoke pellets obscuring Kakashi's view. On top of that, it wasn't even the real Daichi.

Kakashi was kept busy buy the clone that attempted to go for the bells only to fade into the smoke and just out of Kakashi's reach. Three more clones soon ran to the others hiding spots to try an convince them to meet up with Daichi.

Kakashi soon dispelled the clone and left the smoke, but it was to late for him to act as all his students were already deeper in the forest.

" _Clever move Daichi. You distracted me just enough for all of you to retreat. I'm interested to see just what will happens next."_ Kakashi thought as he stood in the middle of the clearing to fend off any attack that might come at him.

 _ **Clearing in the Forest**_

The 4 Genin meet up in a clearing and Daichi's clones dispelled themselves.

"Let me get something straight right now Daichi. I'm only here because you said we would all fail if we continued to go after the bells alone. If your lying, then I'm leaving." Sasuke said with his usual demeanor.

" _You tell him Sasuke!"_ Sakura thought while portraying nothing to the other two Genin.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and was about to say something when Drake placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Now wasn't the time for fighting. Especially now.

Daichi stepped forward and got everyone's attention. "Look, you need to think about what I'm going to say. We were put on a team just yesterday, yet our first task is something that pits us against each other. That just doesn't make sense."

Sasuke's eyes opened wide as he realized the truth.

"This whole entire exercise was meant to teach us all about teamwork." Sasuke said shocked.

"That makes a lot of sense." Sakura added coming to the same realization.

Naruto was still confused. "I don't get it."

"Think about it Naruto. Kakshi Sensei didn't allow us to eat making it so we were focused on the goal of lunch and so we wouldn't have a clear head to see the truth. It's not about getting the bells because that not what he's looking for. He's looking for if we can work together as a team or not." Daichi explained happily.

"Daichi's right. If we had continued trying to get the bells separately, then we most likely would have failed." Sasuke admitted.

"I get it now, but then how are we going to pass the test?" Naruto asked, realizing what the others had realized a few minutes ago.

Daichi grinned and said, "I have a plan, if you three are willing to listen."

The other Genin shook their heads in agreement and Daichi began to relay his plan.

 _ **Squad 7's Training Grounds, 15 Minutes Until the End of the Test…**_

Kakashi was still reading his book, but he was also paying attention to his surroundings.

" _Things have been quiet for a long time now."_ Kakashi thought as he closed his books and addressed his students

"You do that you only have 15 minutes until lunch! Remember, you either get a bell or you fail!" Kakashi exclaimed, waiting to see if any of the Genin were going to make a move.

That's when Naruto stepped out into the clearing once more.

Kakashi shrugged as he said "If anything, I must commend you on being the one to face me Naruto."

"Just you wait Sensei. I'm going to get my hands on one of those bells, believe it." Naruto declared smiling. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Hundreds of Naruto's appeared in the clearing.

Kakashi gave a slight smile as he thought, _"So he's going to try and over power me with numbers huh. I'm impressed he can make so many, and the fact that he's challenging me after talking with Daichi must mean this is a plan they've all come up with together. They might just pass."_

"He turned around and saw multiple copies of Daichi, Sasuke, and Sakura had appeared as well mixing in with the clones of Naruto.

" _Impressive. A mix of shadow clones with clones. Some of the shadow clones are Daichi's and have been henged to look like his teammates. On top of that, some of the clones have been henged to look like Naruto."_ Kakshi thought.

All the clones and shadow clones began throwing kunai and shuriken. Kakashi had to dodge all of them since it grew hard to tell which ones were real and which ones were fake.

He was forced back to the forest edge, and jumped to the right to avoid kunai and shuriken that came from the forest. He could tell that it was trap connected to a wire that he's stepped on.

" _That little trap had to be Sakura's doing. Nice try, but it's going to take more than that to get these bells."_ Kakashi thought, though he was impressed by the attempt at getting the bells from him.

"Now Sasuke!" Daichi declared.

Kakashi landed on the ground as Sasuke and Daichi ran out of the brush and charged at Kakashi. Sasuke was on his right while Daichi was on his left. They each launched a kick that he had to block with each of his arms.

Kakashi could instantly tell that Sasuke wasn't really Sasuke. _"Wait a minute. This isn't Sasuke. It's Sakura!"_

It was to late for him to react as a Shuriken had been launched the moment Sakura made contact with him. It cut the bells from his waist and Daichi ducked to grab all three bells.

Kakshi was smiling as he stood up though none of the Genin could see it through his mask. "You all pass. You did what no squad has done and as a result have learned what it means to be a team. Starting tomorrow, Squad 7 goes on it's first mission. "

All the Genin had gathered and all of them were happy.

Naruto had tears in his eyes and kept yelling, "I did it!"

Sakura yelled, "Yes!"

"Whoa!" Daichi exclaimed.

Sasuke just let out a, "Hmph." with a content smile on his face.

Kakshi said, "Go home and get some rest. You've earned it."


	8. First C Class Mission

_**Forest of Konoha**_

Squad 7 hid in the brush.

Over the communicators Sasuke said, "Sasuke, I'm at point B."

Sakura said, "Sakura, I'm at point C."

"Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it." Naruto said.

Daichi said, "Daichi, I'm at point D."

Kakshi said, "Take it slow this time Naruto." Kakashi exclaimed, "The target has moved! Follow it!"

A dark figure darts from the brush past Squad Seven's hiding spot.

"Over there!" Naruto shouted urgently.

The whole squad ran forward taking up new positions.

Kakshi asked, "What's you position from the target."

"5 meters. We're ready to when you give the signal." Daichi replied.

Kakshi exclaimed, "Move!"

Naruto darted forward first getting the cat which then proceeded to scratch his face with it's claws.

"Can you verify the target." Kakashi asked

Sasuke said, "Affirmative. It's a match."

Kakshi said, "Then mission passed."

"Can't we get a better mission! I hate cats!" Naruto angrily yelled.

 _ **Hokage's Office, Some Time Later…**_

Squad 7 stood in the mission room, and Daichi could see by the way the lady was hugging her pet that the cat would inevitably run away again leading to the same mission. Every time he saw this Daichi could feel sympathy for the devil cat.

Naruto obviously didn't share this feeling. Probably because he was the one who kept getting scratched.

Naruto laughed and said, "Stupid cat. That kitty deserves to be squashed."

"Poor cat. I can see why he runs away." Sakura said sharing Daichi's sympathy for the cat.

The lady left with her cat, and the Hokage began to list several D rank mission like babysitting a council members 3 years old, helping some important council member's wife go shopping, and pulling potato's.

Naruto interrupted him. "No! I want to go on a real mission. Something exciting and adventurous. None of this kid's stuff. Come on old man."

Sasuke thought, _"He has a point."_

" _He's just so annoying."_ Sakura thought angrily.

Kakshi thought, _"I knew this was coming."_

" _I'm surprised he was able to go this long before he said something."_ Daichi thought smiling.

Iruka stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "How dare you! You are a new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourselves!"

"Are you serious! Babysitting isn't a mission it's just a stupid…" Naruto shot back.

Kakshi punched Naruto on the head stopping him from continuing and sending him to the ground. Even Daichi had to admit that Naruto had gone a bit far.

Kakshi said, "Put a lid on it."

The Hokage said, "Naruto." As Naruto rubbed his head and sat up. "It seems you do not understand the task you have been given. Listen, many different request come to our village every day from baby sitting to assassinations.

Each request is recorded and given a specific ranking ranging from S, A, B, C, or D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability, Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom.

The jobs are given to the correct group based on skill. Our village then receives compensation if the mission is successful. Since your group has untested ninja, you are of course given D rank missions."

Naruto was telling the group about various types of ramen which meant he wasn't paying attention to the Hokage at all.

"Silence!" The Hokage shouted.

Kakshi waved his hand and said, "Oh, sorry."

Then Naruto said, "I'm not a brat who pulls pranks anymore. I'm a ninja who wants a ninja's mission."

Naruto turned and huffed.

"Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat anymore then so be it. You will be given a C rank mission as bodyguards." The Hokage said smiling slightly.

Naruto jumped to his feet excited and asked, "Who are we guarding!? Some princess or important leader!?"

The Hokage said, "Don't be so impatient. Send in our visitor!"

Squad Seven turned to the door where they saw an old man with gray facial hair. He was tan, wore a hat, glasses, and a carpenters uniform.

He looked at the Genin and said, "What the? A bunch of snot nosed kids are ninjas." He took a long drink of the beer he had in his hands. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face. You expect me to believe you're a ninja."

Naruto laughed not realizing the man had insulted him.

"Who's the little one? Naruto asked.

Just then it dawned Naruto making him mad. Fortunately, Kakashi was there to to stop him.

"I am Tazuna and I must return to my village. I expect you to get me back safely even if it means giving up your lives." Tazuna said seriously.

 _ **Konoha's Gate, Some Time Later…**_

Kakashi had yet to arrive with Tazuna. Naruto was excited and wanted to get the mission started. Then he noticed something. Daichi was checking his bag which contained many colorful bags. This gave Naruto got an idea.

He walked over to Sasuke, who was close to Daichi, and pushed him. Sasuke fell into Daichi causing him to drop the backpack causing many of the smaller bags fell out. They exploded open spilling candy all over the ground.

Sasuke was angry with Naruto as he got back up. "Watch where you're going you…"

Sasuke stopped as Daichi put his left arm around him. Naruto was smiling until a moment later when Daichi put his right arm around him. Naruto didn't think he would get wrapped up in what was about to happened.

"Let me…" Sasuke began only to stop when he got a good look at Daichi's face.

Daichi was angry, but it was more of a calm angry which some would argue could be scarier than just plain angry.

"Do you know what you just did?" Daichi said smiling. "That was my candy. Naruto, you know better than to mess with my candy because we've had this discussion before. Sasuke, you're not completely without blame since someone with your skills should have been able to recover.

Now let me make this clear. The two of you will be replacing all 10 bags of candy when we return. Should this happen again, I will not be as forgiving."

Daichi then let go of the two of them leaving them both scared.

"W-What was that?" Sasuke asked confused.

Naruto was relieved as he replied, "Daichi's dad never gave him any candy. He didn't even know what it was. I introduced him to it, and ever since then he's loved the stuff. On a few occasions I caused him to spill his candy and he's gotten angry every time."

"Wait a minute! You pushed me into him knowing this would happen!" Sasuke angrily exclaimed.

Naruto began to walk away, but Sasuke followed him. The two began to argue back and forth.

" _Note to self. Never cause Daichi to lose his candy."_ Sakura thought.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Finally, Tazuna and Kakashi arrived. It was time for Squad Seven to begin their first big mission.

"Yeaaaah! All right!" Naruto joyfully exclaimed.

Sakura asked, "What are you getting so excited about Naruto?"

Naruto replied, "This our first big mission!"

"I'm with Naruto. This is a great chance to travel and see something new." Daichi happily added.

Tazuna said, "Am I superposed to believe that the shorty can protect me? What about the others?"

Kakshi said, "You don't have to worry about a thing. I'm a Jonin and am entirly capable of easily taking any bandit or highway man.."

Naruto was staring right at Tazuna. He was mad.

"I'm a great ninja and someday I'll be Hokage. Then you'll have to look up to me, believe it. The names Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it." Naruto declared.

"Hokage are powerful and and wise. You are brainless and weak. The day you become Hokage is the day I sprout wings and fly." Tazuna mocked after taking a swig of his drink.

Naruto said, "I will become Hokage then everyone will have to admit that I'm a great ninja! Even you!"

Tazuna said, "Hm, you can become Hokage 10x over, but to me you will still be nobody."

Naruto continued rant, and Kakshi had to hold him back again.

 _ **On the Road, Some Time Later…**_

Sakura asked, "Mr. Tazuna, your country is the Land of Waves right?"

Tazuna asked, "What of it?"

Daichi asked, "Well doesn't your land have its own Shinobi you could hire?"

"The Land of Waves doesn't have a hidden village, but others do. Each of those villages have their own traditions and cultures. To the people of this continent a Shinobi village means military strength.

In other words that is is how they protect themselves. Shinobi villages aren't controlled by any government. They are independent and have equal stats. The Land of Waves has the sea so there's no need for a village.

The five ancient lands that have ninja villages are the lands of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. They occupy vast territories and together they are known as the Five Great Shinobi Nations.

The land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Water has the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Lightning has the Village hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Wind has the Village Hidden in the Sands, and the Land of Earth has the Village Hidden in the Rocks.

Only the leaders of these villages are permitted the name Kage which mean's Shadow. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage. These are the 5 leaders or Shadows that lead numerous ninja." Kakashi explained.

Sakura gasped and said, "That means the Hokage's really important.

" _He's not so important."_ Sakura thought.

Naruto thought, _"I got him with my Sexy Jutsu so he can't be that powerful."_

Daichi thought, _"He did help me when I came to the village, but from Naruto's story, I have to question if it's more of a paper role than a power role."_

All three of them stopped in there tracks as Kakshi said, "You all just doubted Lord Hokage. That's what you were thinking." Naruto, Daichi, and Sakura shuddered. "Anyways there are no ninja battles in a C ranked mission, so you can relax."

Sakura let out a breath of relieve and said, "Then we won't run into any foreign ninja."

Daichi caught a glimpse of worry on on Tazuna's face before it his expression returned to normal. He decided to be on his guard just in case.

"Not likely Sakura." Kakashi said.

The group walked on for a for a few more minutes. Daichi, Kakshi, and Sasuke all noticed a puddle on the road. All three of them noticed that the puddle was on an otherwise dry road.

Daichi walked over to Sasuke and put his arm around him in a friendly manner, but Sasuke flinched as he feared Daichi's anger. Though he wouldn't admit it.

"No, I'm not angry Sasuke. I just noticed that you were one of the only ones who noticed the puddle. That's why I want to point something out to you. No mater how many ninja are hidden in there, they'll most likely go after Sensei first since he's the biggest threat. Me and you will show them otherwise. We'll work together to intercept them." Daichi whispered.

"If it's just one, I'll take him on myself." Sasuke whispered back.

Daichi patted Sasuke on the back and said, "It's settled. When we get back, we'll have a spar."

Naruto and Sakura were both confused by their teammates odd behaviors.

" _So they both noticed it as well. It'll be a good chance to see how they all react to an actual battle."_ Kakashi thought.

The group only had to walk a minute more before the hidden ninja made their move. Two Shinobi, with Hidden Mist head bands and black cloaks, rushed at Kakashi intending to entangle him with their chains.

Daichi and Sasuke moved together. Sasuke had his kunai drawn while Daichi had his katana out. They swung their blades forcing the opposing ninjas to defend with their metal gauntlets.

"What's going on?!" Naruto exclaimed surprised.

"It's enemy ninja. Naruto and Sakura, defend Tazuna." Kakashi said as he got ready to move in at a moments notice should the enemy be to much for his students.

Naruto froze, but Sakura moved to stand in front of Tazuna with her kunai drawn.

"Stay behind me!" Sakura exclaimed, drawing her own kunai.

Daichi and Sasuke nodded at each other as they quickly moved to the right causing the enemy to stumble. They took that moment and both launched a kick sending the ninja stumbling back again.

This time they recovered faster and got past both Sasuke and Daichi as they moved for Naruto who was alone.

"Naruto! You have to move!" Daichi shouted scared that his friend was going to be hurt.

Fortunately Kakashi was fast enough, catching the two ninja with his arms knocking them out.

All the Genin were impressed with their Sensei's speed.

Kakshi walked over to Sasuke, Sakura, and Daichi. "Good job Sasuke and Daichi you two kept a clear head, spotted trouble, worked together, and tried to protect your teammates. Sakura, you stood your ground, and I have no doubt that you would have done your best to defend Tazuna."

" _I was useless! Daichi and Sasuke were so cool. They moved as if he'd been fighting their whole lives. Like they'd done it a 1,000 times. They both knew just what to do! I was so lame!"_ Naruto thought, admonishing himself for his failure to act.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and taunted him. "Your not hurt are ya? Scaredy cat."

Naruto would have normally argued with Sasuke, but this time he couldn't. He was the only one out of the group that did nothing while his whole team defended their charge.

"Oh and Mr. Tazuna, we have to talk." Kakashi said looking directly at the carpender.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Kakshi tied the ninjas to a tree and everyone gathered around.

"They're Chunin from The Village Hidden in the Mist. There specialty is relentless attack. They'll keep fighting no matter the sacrifice." Kakashi explained.

One of the ninja looked at Daichi and Sasuke.

"How did two children know about our attack?" He asked.

Sasuke replied, "You had a puddle on an otherwise dry road."

"That's not exactly the brightest move." Daichi added.

"Tazuna, is there a reason we had to fight foreign ninja on a simple C-ranked assignment?" Kakashi questioned.

Tazuna sighed. "My village is poor. We didn't have the money to pay for a higher rank, yet we still needed help."

"When you put in your request. you asked for standard protection from bandits and thieves. You didn't say that there were ninja after you. Normally, I would say that the mission is void, but I'm not just going to leave this decision to myself. My students will ultimately be the ones who decide if we continue with the mission or not." Kakashi explained.

Naruto grew determined as he stepped forward with his kunai drawn. Everyone had their eyes on him. Naruto then took his Kunai and stabbed his hand drawing blood.

"If we left now now, then all our training would have been for nothing. I will never back down again and I will not lose to Sasuke, Daichi, or anybody. I swear old man that I will complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife." Naruto said determined.

"I'm not going to let the loser out do me. I want to continue the mission." Sasuke said with his usual demeanor.

"I agree. We can't really go back when one of our members has sworn in blood to protect you now, can we?" Daichi said grinning.

"I'm in since Sasuke's in!" Sakura exclaimed.

"There you have it. The mission will proceed." Kakashi said before turning his attention to to Naruto. "Naruto, that was a cool way to make a vow, but you do realize that you're losing a lot of blood, right?"

It was so silent you could hear the birds singing. Naruto began to sweat, and his face turned purple. Kakshi appeared behind him.

Daichi thought, _"Yeah that's Naruto for ya."_

Kakshi said, "Seriously, it's a good idea if we stop the bleeding now." Naruto started to freak out. "Show me your hand."

Kakashi then got to work bandaging the hand. He took note of how the fox's Chakra was already starting to repair the wound.


	9. Team 7 vs Zabuza

_**Road to Tazuna's Village**_

Squad Seven plus Tazuna had been making good head way for awhile until they were stopped by the sudden appearance of mist. The Genin were surprised when there Sensei used nothing but his Chakra to push the mist back.

"What… What is this?" Daichi asked, feeling immense pressure from the mist as it rolled back in.

"Form up around Tazuna. A Jonin level ninja is around." Kakashi stated calmly as he moved his hand band so it was no longer covering his eye.

The Genin did as they were told with Daichi taking the front, Sakura and Naruto on the sides, and Sasuke had the back. Daichi drew his sword and the others drew a kunai.

Sasuke was surprised as he thought. _"He posses the Sharingan!"_

" _How does Sensei have the Sharingan? He isn't a an Uchiha."_ Daichi thought.

Sasuke and Naruto both thought, "What's wrong with Sensei's eye?"

The Jonin made his move. He went straight for Daichi who barley had any time to react as he blocked the Jonin with his own sword. The sword the Jonin was using was t least 4 times the size of Daichi's blade.

On top of that he was far stronger than Daichi. Daichi had to use both hands to block the monstrous blade and he was forced to his knees as he tried to hold the blade off. His sword wasn't to strong either as it began to crack.

"I'm impressed kid. You must skilled with the sword if you were able able to block my blade from hitting its intended target." The Jonin said with a gravely voice.

Fortunately, Daichi didn't have to hold the blade at bay for long as the Jonin was forced to move away to avoid Kakashi who attempted to strike him with his kunai.

Daichi was still on his knee panting. _"That was close. If Sensei had acted just a few seconds later, my sword would have shattered."_

All 4 Genin were shaken by what just happened. On top of that, the presence of the two Jonin was overwhelming. The energy they were giving of made in hard to move.

"You four have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you with my life. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

That calmed the Genin down… for a few seconds. The Jonin moved fast and appeared behind Kakashi

The Jonin said, "That can be arranged."

The Jonin swung his massive sword cutting Kakashi clean in to. The Genin and Tazuna were all terrified.

The Jonin said, "It's over."

Kakshi said, "I wouldn't be so sure Zabuza."

Kakshi appeared behind Zabuza and stabbed him with his kunai. Water trickled from the man's wound meaning he was a clone. The real Zabuza appeared behind Kakshi.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto warned.

Zabuza slashed at Kakashi with his sword again, only this time Kakshi ducked under it, pivoted on his right foot so that he was now behind Zabuza, and held a kunai against the enemies throat. All of this was done in the span of a few seconds.

Kakshi said, "Don't move." The two Jonin stood motionless. "You're finished."

Naruto shouted. "All right!"

Sakura, relieved, laughed.

Daichi shouted. "You got him Sensei!"

Zabuza the laughed as well which only made the other Genin feel uneasy and unsure weather their Sensei truly had this.

Zabuza was determined as he said, "Finished. You really don't get it, do you? I'll never be defeated by a copy cat ninja like you."

Kakashi made a slight sound of irritation and Zabuza laughed again.

"You are full of surprises though. You already copied my Water Clone Jutsu. Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move. Nice try." Zabuza said turning into a puddle of water indicating that he was a water clone

The real Zabuza appeared behind Kakshi and said, "I'm not that easy to fool.

Zabuza swung his huge blade at Kakashi a third time, but Kakshi avoided it by stepping to the right. This caused the blade to hit the ground. Zabuza merely switch the hands on the blade and kicked Kakshi into the air. He then removed his blade from the ground and ran at Kakshi until he noticed spikes on the ground.

He stopped. "Trying to slow me down. Foolish."

Zabuza jumped over the spikes as Kakashi fell into the nearby lake.

Naruto worriedly shouted, "Sensei!"

Sakura was terrified as she thought, _"I can't believe Kakshi Sensei got kicked through the air like that."_

Kakashi appeared on the surface of the water. _"This isn't normal water. It's dense. Heavy."_

Zabuza appeared behind Kakshi and on top of the water.

Zabuza said, "Fool. Water Prison Jutsu."

"No!" Kakashi shouted as he turned around to look at Zabuza

It was to late as Kakshi was trapped in a ball of water.

He thought, _"Landing in water… big mistake."_

Zabuza laughed and said, "This prison is made of water, but it's stronger than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the Great Kakshi. I'll finish you off later, but first your little students will have to be eliminated. Water Clone Jutsu."

Kakshi thought, _"He's even more skilled than I thought."_

The water clone appeared from the lake.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja. When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't phase you, then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly your profile is in my bingo book, then you may have earned the title of ninja, but to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke." The clone said seriously.

The clone vanished and Naruto thought, _"He disappeared again."_

Zabuza appeared and kicked Naruto. He was sent flying as his head band went fell off his head..

Zabuza stepped on it and said, "Your just brats."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled worried.

Kakashi said. "Listen, take Tazuna and run. You can't win this fight. He's using all his power to keep me in this prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone; however, it can't go far from his real body. If you get away from him, he can't follow you. Now run!"

Sasuke thought, _"Run. That became unthinkable the moment you got caught. No matter how fast we are or how far we go he'll track us down and wipe us out. If we try a defense formation, he can get around it in an instant. In the end, if we're on our own, we're finished. Our only chance is to rescue you."_

Daichi thought, _"There's no way we can run, yet none of us, even together, stand a chance of beating him. The only option we have is to attempt to free you. Naruto's petrified for now, so he's not an option._

 _Sakura's not skilled enough to launch an attack on a Jonin, so she's out as well. That means me and Sasuke have to charge in together if we are to have any chance of freeing you."_

"We've got to do it." Sasuke declared.

Daichi exclaimed, "I'm with you Sasuke!"

Sasuke charged in with Daichi right beside him. Zabuza's clone grabbed his sword ready to strike. Sasuke and Daichi threw kunai that were easily blocked by the clones sword.

This was just a diversion as Sasuke jumped into and and Daichi ran to the clones right side. Sasuke came down with his kunai in a striking position while Daichi rushed at him with his own kunai.

"To easy." Zabuza mocked.

Zabuza's clone kicked Daichi away and grabbed Sasuke by the throat and threw him. They both hit the ground hard and skidded a few feet.

Sakura worriedly yelled, "Sasuke, no!"

Naruto couldn't believe what he just saw. "He got both Sasuke and Daichi."

Naruto turned his head to face the clone that was standing before him. He was terrified.

" _So this is what a Jonin is. A true elite ninja. I-I-I've got to get away. If I don't, seriously, he'll kill me."_ Naruto thought.

He turned his body and tried to stand. He put pressure on his injured hand which shot pain throughout his entire body. Naruto gasped. He looked at his wounded hand which caused him to remember when he made the pledge.

He then looked at the head band under the water clone's foot. This caused multiple memories to surface. He remembered the night before the graduation test with Iruka and Daichi, the forest where he fought Mizuki, and the training exercise one the second day with his new team.

Naruto was no longer afraid instead he was determined as got to his feet. _"That's right, I'm a ninja now believe it."_ He clenched his wounded hand into a fist. " _I swore an oath of pain. I won't run away!"_

Naruto ran at Zabuza screaming.

Sakura held her head in frustration and shouted, "Naruto, what are you doing?!"

Sasuke and Daichi remained quiet.

Kakashi yelled, "Naruto, no!"

The clone hit Naruto who skidded to a halt a few feet from his teammate's feet.

Sakura shouted, "What do you think you're doing charging at him yourself! Even…"

She stopped when Daichi put his hand on her right shoulder. "Look."

Naruto slowly got to his feet with his head band in his right hand.

Sakura thought, " _The head band? That's what he wanted."_

Naruto was on his feet. "Hey you, the freak with no eyebrows, put this in your bingo book. The ninja that will become Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Naruto tied his head band around his head. "Never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

" _Naruto."_ Kakashi thought, admiring his student.

Tazuna, amazed, thought, " _Ah, I thought he was all talk, but this kid's got guts."_

Naruto said, "Listen up Sasuke and Daichi because I have a plan."

Sasuke thought, _"Huh. Now he's got a plan."_

"I'm all ears." Daichi said.

Sasuke asked, "So you're finally thinking about teamwork huh?"

Sakura thought, _"Why do I have this feeling? Naruto's so, determined."_

Naruto wiped his face. "Alright guys, let's bring him down."

Zabuza chuckled. "Big words for such a little man. You think your plan is going to keep you in the game.

Kakashi thought, _"This isn't good."_

"What are you doing!? I told you to run! This fight was over the moment I got caught! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are! It's to save the bridge builder! Stay on mission!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Naruto quickly thought about their Sensei's words before he turned to look at Tazuna. "Bridge Builder?"

Tazuna took a moment before he replied. "Well I… I guess this all happened because of me. Because of my desire to live, but I won't let that stand in your way. Forget about me and do what you have to do. Go ahead and save your Sensei!"

Daichi said, "Tazuna, you're an okay guy."

Sasuke said, "Alright you hear that?"

"Yeah, you two ready?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza laughed. "You really haven't learned anything, have you? Still playing your game pretending to be ninja. When I was your age, this hand had already crushed many opponents."

The Genin and their charge were visibly shocked.

Kakashi said, "Zabuza the Demon."

Zabuza said, "Oh, so I was in your book to huh."

"Long ago, in a Village Hidden in the Mist also known as Blood Mist Village. Before a student could become a ninja, there was one final test." Kakashi explained.

"Hm, you know about the graduation exam." Zabuza said surprised.

Naruto asked, "What graduation exam?" Zabuza chuckled. "What's the big deal anyway? We had graduation test to."

Zabuza laughed again. "Did you ever have to kill the other students to pass? Imagine young ninja like you, eating together and training together. Then comes the final exam. The rules change to kill or be killed. You can't stop while your opponent still breaths. He was your friend. Shared your dreams. Now it's him or you."

Sakura wasn't ready to hear something like this. "That's so cruel."

"10 years ago, in The Village Hidden in the Mist, the graduation exam changed. 1 year before, a dark evil filled the school with terror." Kakashi began

Sakura asked, "What's he saying? What Evil? What kind of change? What caused the terror?"

"Without pause or hesitation. A young boy, who was not even a ninja, approached the class and took down over 100 other students." Kakashi finished.

"I-It felt so… Good!" Zabuza said, reveling in his memories of that day.

This shocked Naruto, Daichi, and Sasuke. They weren't prepared for when Zabuza suddenly move elbowing Sasuke and sending him flying. He landed on the ground and was once again elbowed. All he could do was scream in pain. Blood trickled down the right side of his mouth.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

Zabuza put his foot on Sasuke's chest. Daichi held his hand out in front of himself and began to gather electricity. Zabuza noticed this and moved. He appeared behind Daichi and kicked him stopping the electrify Daichi was going to use for his Lighting Beast Tracking Fang.

He landed next to Sasuke, and the clone walked forward with his hand on the handle of the sword.

"You are nothing." Zabuza said.

Naruto said, "Stop right there. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto clones appeared around Zabuza stopping him in his tracks as he looked around.

"Oh, Shadow Clones, and there's quite a few of them." Zabuza said slightly impressed.

Daichi got to his feet and helped Sasuke get up. The two then retreated as the clones made their move. They charged in with their kunai drawn and piled on top of Zabuza. Zabuza whirled his sword around sending all the clones flying.

Tazuna was a touch fearful. "His skills are to advanced. He's to powerful. There's no way to defeat him."

All the clones dispelled except for Naruto who reached inside his bag. "We're not giving up. I've still got this!" Naruto grabbed a Demon Whirlwind Shuriken from his bag and threw it. "Sasuke, Catch!"

Sasuke yelled as he caught it and made it expand into its true form.

"Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke shouted, and he threw the shuriken.

"A shuriken. You will never touch me with that." Zabuza Mocked.

"Maybe one can't, but how about a few more. Shadow Shuriken Jutsu." Daichi said making the appropriate hand signs and causing one shuriken to appear below and one above the original.

Zabuza grunted as he dodged to the right releasing his hole on the jutsu and Kakashi.

He said, "I told you a shuriken can't touch me."

Sakura gasped and thought, _"He dodged it."_

Sasuke and Daichi smiled and the Shadow Shuriken bypassed the original, The original then transformed into the real Naruto who threw a kunai at Zabuza.


	10. Kakashi vs Zabuza

_**Road to Tazuna's Village: Battle Field**_

The kunai flew at Zabuza. Though he was already mid dodged, so the kunai went by his face leaving a scratch. Blood was trickling down his face from the wound.

Zabuza was angry as he yelled, "Why you!"

Zabuza prepared to take his sword off his back until Kakashi grabbed his hand. Naruto fell into the water. Kakshi had his Sharingan out and looked at Zabuza menacingly.

Sakura gasped then joyfully yelled, "Kakshi Sensei!"

Naruto surfaced smiling.

"Naruto, that was an excellent 've really grown haven't you?" Kakashi asked with pride in his student.

Naruto laughed, "I knew we couldn't beat him with my shadow clones. I also knew that we had to free you, but I also saw a chance to deal a good hit to the enemy. I changed into a demon shuriken and had one of my clones throw me to Sasuke.

He instantly knew it wasn't me, and spun around so no one would notice while also bringing out a real shuriken. He threw me and at that moment Daichi created two more shadow shuriken based off of the real one while I was in the shadow of the real one.

This way he'd have to dodge the incoming strike, you'd be free, and as an added bonus we would get a hit off on Zabuza. He never suspected a thing. In the process we managed to defeat his clone. That was just a bonus, believe it!"

"Don't brag. You just lucked out." Sasuke said with a slight smile.

Tazuna shouted. "It was just a fluke."

"Nah, it was all part of the plan. He knew exactly how his teammates would react." Daichi said happily.

Sakura thought, _"You can call it a fluke, but their teamwork was flawless. Most of the time Naruto doesn't get a long with Sasuke and Daichi seems to speak with him a lot less than he does Naruto; however, The three of them are the perfect team."_

Zabuza said, "I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison."

Kakashi said, "Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted. You were forced to let go." Zabuza went heh. "Your technique worked on me once but it won't work again." Zabuza grunted. "So what's it going to be?"

Sasuke said, "Sakura and Daichi, you know what to do."

Both Daichi and Sakura shook there heads in agreement. All three of them moved to stand in front of Tazuna.

Zabuza went heh again. He pivoted on his right foot and launched a kick with his left. This caused Kakashi to let go of his hand. The two Jonin then jumped away from each other to gain some distance. They both landed and began to make the same, long series of hand signs.

In unison they said, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Two dragons made of water came up from the water. They twirled around each other until they crashed into one another. This created a miniature tsunami that swept Naruto away. The water rushed at the Genin and Tazuna as well coming up to the Genin's chest.

The two dragons continued to do battle. They crashed and bit each other until they eventually canceled one another out. All of the Genin, on land, and Tazuna were amazed by the display for there on reasons.

Sasuke thought, " _Wow, so many hand signs yet he mirrored them all perfectly, instantly."_

" _Is that a Ninjutsu?"_ Sakura thought.

Daichi thought, _"So that's a high level Ninjutsu! It was so powerful!"_

Naruto came to the surface. Zabuza had his sword out and Kakashi was blocking it with a kunai. Neither of them were giving the other an inch.

Zabuza thought, " _Could it be?"_

Zabuza ran to where Kakshi had been standing while Kakshi moved to where Zabuza had been standing. They then did the same pose, and Zabuza seemed genuinely frightened.

Tazuna said, "He's not just following. He's moves the same way at the same time."

"How's he doing that? How Sasuke?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sasuke and Daichi both remained silent as they continued to focus on the battle.

Zabuza thought, _"My movements. It's as if… it's as if he knows what I'm…"_

"…going to do next." Kakashi finished Zabuza's thought.

Zabuza thought, _"What?! Is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye. It makes me furious."_

Zabuza released his pose and held a hand sign that Kakashi also now held.

Zabuza said, "All you're doing is copying me. Like a monkey." Kakshi then joined in. "You can't beat me with cheap tricks. I'll crush you." Kakshi stopped. "When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again."

Zabuza began making hand signs that Kakashi copied. This time Zabuza noticed something that was behind Kakashi.

Zabuza thought, _"What is that?"_ Eventually, he was able to make it out. _"It's me, but how?! Is it an illusion jutsu?!"_

This image of himself had caused Zabuza to stop making hand signs while Kakashi had continued to make them. "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu."

"W-What?!" Zabuza shouted in surprise.

A vortex of water was forming in front of Kakashi.

"Impossible!" Zabuza shouted.

The vortex rammed into him. _"I was just about to create a vortex, but he created one first! He copies my jutsu before I can even do it! I can't keep up!"_

The vortex tore through the land causing a mighty wind. This caused the ones on land to cover there faces and it caused the water to become unsteady. Naruto was tossed around and pushed underwater. He soon came back up and was pushed into some rocks. He of a tiny tree which stopped him from going back out into the lake.

The vortex plowed Zabuza into a tree before it stopped. Kakashi launched four kunai at Zabuza. One in each of Zabuza's arms and one in each of Zabuza's legs.

Kakashi was in the same tree Zabuza was against.

"You're finished." Kakashi said

Zabuza was still in shock as he looked up at Kakashi. "How? Can you see into the future?"

Kakshi replied, "Yes." He drew one of his kunai. "This is your last battle. Ever."

Before Kakashi could move, two senbon hit Zabuza's neck. He fell onto his stomach seemingly dead. Everyone was shocked by this. Kakshi then turned his head to the right. He saw a person standing on a tree branch.

This person wore dark blue robes with yellow trim and sandals. The person was also wearing a white mask with a red design and four small lines om it. He had long, black hair."

The newcomer said, "You were right, it was his last battle."

The Genin on land and Tazuna were now staring at the newcomer as well not sure what to make of him. Naruto had gotten back on solid ground as well and was angrily glaring at the newcomer.

Kakashi lept from a tree and checked Zabuza for a pulse. "No vital signs."

Kakashi turned his attention back to the newcomers.

The newcomer bowed and said, "Thank you. I have been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this chance to finally take him down."

Kakashi said, "By your mask, I see you are a tracker ninja from The Village Hidden in the Mist."

The person said, "Impressive. Well informed."

Naruto ran to stand in front of Tazuna ready for a fight. The other Genin were noticeably more relaxed.

Naruto said, "Ah, a tracker."

Sakura said, "Naruto, you don't even know what that is. You missed the lesson on it as usual. tracker ninja have a special role. Try coming to class sometime."

Daichi said, "Since you missed the lesson, I might as well tell you about the. When a rouge ninja breaks away from their village, they carry all kinds of valuable secrets. Tracker ninja are specifically trained to hunt down these ninja and eliminate. That way the secrets they are meant to keep remain a secret."

The tracker ninja said, "That is correct. I am a member of the Elite Tracking Unit of The Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza."

" _From his size and voice, he must be the same age as Naruto, yet he's an elite assassin. He's no ordinary kid, but what is he?"_ Kakashi pondered.

Naruto sprinted forward and looked from Zabuza to the assassin. He was angry with himself.

Naruto asked, "What is this!? Who do you think you are!?" The new arrival didn't answer. "Did you hear me!?"

Kakshi stood up. "Easy Naruto. He's not our enemy."

Naruto said, "That's not the point! Did you see what he did, just like that!? Zabuza was powerful and huge like some kind of monster, yet this kid, who's no bigger than me, brought Zabuza down with one move! Like it was nothing! I mean what does that make us!? We're just fumbling around! We don't know anything! How can I accept that!?"

Kakashi walked forward which stopped Naruto. "Well, even if you don't accept it… Still it did happen Naruto." Kakashi laid his hand on Naruto's head. "In this world there are kids who are younger than you yet stronger than me."

Naruto grunted, but he was now more iterated than angry.

The tracker ninja disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared next to Zabuza's. He slung the body over his shoulders.

The tacker said, "Your struggles are over now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body, they must not be aloud to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me. Farewell."

The tracker ninja disappeared in another swirl of leaves.

Naruto gasped. "He disappeared."

" _That seems odd for some reason."_ Daichi thought as he began to try and remember what they'd been taught about the proper protocol for Anbu when it came to the bodies of rouge Shinobi.

Kakashi replaced his headband over his eye. Naruto ran forward and stood where the tracker had been.

Kakashi said, "He's gone Naruto. Let it go."

Naruto fell to his knees and began punching the ground.

He angrily shouted, "What are we doing here!? We're nothing! I can't believe it!"

Sakura said, "Naruto."

Daichi tightly gripped his metal protector. "Man."

Kakashi walked up to Naruto grabbed Naruto right arm stopping him from punching the ground. "As ninja, the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger, for the next enemy." Kakshi then turned to the other Genin and Tazuna. "We haven't completed our mission. We still have to get the Bridge Builder to his bridge."

Tazuna laughed and said, "Sorry I caused all this trouble for ya, but ah you can rest at my house when we get to the village."

Kakashi said, "Alright, let's get a move on."

Just s quickly as he started moving, Kakshi stopped and fell over. He was out cold. Naruto ran over to his body as did the rest of the group."

"W-What happened!?" Sakura asked worried.

Naruto said worried as well, "Kakashi Sensei."

He said, "It's chakra exhaustion."

Naruto asked, What!?"

"Sensei will be fine. He's just used to much chakra. He needs to recover so that he can recover his energy. Naruto you get his legs and I'll take his arms."

They each grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

"Can you direct us to the village?" Sasuke asked, looking at the the builder.

Tazuna had been in shock, but he snapped out of it.

"Yeah, if we continue on this rode, then we'll reach my village in half an hour.."

"Naruto and Daichi, you two stay in them middle of the group. I'll take point and Sakura, you guard the rear." Sasuke said.

The group moved as fast as they could for the builder's village.


	11. Preparations

_**Tazuna's Village: Tazuna's House**_

Kakashi was put in a room so that he could rest. The 4 Genin were all down stairs worried for their Sensei.

"Daichi, are you sure Sensei will be okay?" Sakura asked.

Daichi got up after closing the book he was reading. "He'll be fine. He just needs rest."

Daichi then walked into the kitchen where he found Tazuna sitting at the table with his daughter.

"Tazuna, would it be okay if took off to handle something important?" Daichi asked masking his emotions.

"It's okay by me." Tazuna replied.

"Thank you. I'll probably be back in 15 minutes." Daichi said before exiting the house.

Sakura was the only to catch him leaving as Naruto and Sasuke were off doing their own thing. She decided to follow him.

 _ **Woods a Fair Distance from Tazuna's House**_

Daichi sighed as he removed his blade from its sheathe. Without turning, he addressed Sakura who had been following him.

"You're not exactly the best when it comes to stealth Sakura. You might as well reveal yourself." Daichi stated.

Sakura was surprised, but she still came out of the trees and approached Daichi. He chose to ignore her continued with what he planned to do. He took his blade and stabbed it into the ground.

Daichi then closed his eyes, put his hands together, and bowed his head before the blade. To Sakura, it seemed as though he was going to pray.

"You have guarded me well my blade. I thank you for being by my side and now wish for my soul to return. May my new blade inherit my soul, so that it may protect and serve me as you have." Daichi said with a sad look on his face.

Daichi then turned to face Sakura who decided to speak up. She was curious at what Daichi had just done.

What… was that?" Sakura questioned.

Daichi sighed. "How much do you know about my clan?"

"Not much really." Sakura replied.

"Our clan is relativity new as my grandpa was the first one with the Fusion Clone ability. Before we were a clan, my family were just good swordsmen. We weren't the best swordsmen in those days, but we valued our blades.

The reason behind this is that they believed that our blades had a part of our soul in them. Any time the blade is cracked or shatters, we must always ask for that part of our soul to return. That way that part of our soul enters our new blade." Daichi explained.

Sakura really didn't know what to say. Daichi wasn't exactly close enough with Sakura to tell her anything more than what he would tell anyone else. Daichi just began to walk away.

"In case you're wondering, it's customary to leave the blade or pieces of the blade in the ground." Daichi said before taking out a book and walking away.

Sakura glanced at the sword before she caught up with Daichi. She didn't say anything as the two of them walked back to Tazuna's house.

' _Anbu Black ops, or Inferno Squad, are a group of ninja designed to keeps the secrets of the village safe. They are to deal with the dead body of the ninja… Intermediately.'_ Daichi stopped in his tracks after finishing the passage.

" _It couldn't be! Although that ninja did take the body away instead of following the proper guidelines listed in this book. No where in this book does it mention senbon as the best killing tool either._

 _Also senbon rarely kill. If he were to hit the right pressure points, ones that a semi decent medic would know about, then he could simulate death and even fool a Jonin level ninja."_

Sakura had realized that Daichi wasn't with her anymore and had walk back to him only to find him displaying shock and surprise clearly on his face.

"Is something the mater?" Sakura asked.

"I think something is the mater. We have to get back to the house, immediately! Kakashi Sensei should have woken up by now!" Daichi quickly exclaimed before taking off leaving Sakura to play catch up.

 _ **Tazuna's House, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi had ran into the house and right into Kakashi's room where he found him sitting up. Tazuna's daughter was in the room as well. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Tazuna had followed Daichi into the room.

"Daichi, what's going on!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei, I think Zabuza is still alive." Daichi said.

Naruto, Tazuna, and Sakura all reacted with shook. Sasuke and Kakashi were their usual selves.

"What are you talkin' about? You all demolished that assassin." Tazuna said.

"I think you might be right about that." Kakashi said. "Why don't you tell us all what you know Daichi."

Daichi told the whole group about how he thought something was wrong during their whole encounter with the Tracker Ninja, but he couldn't place it at that moment. He then told them about his books and the differences between what Tracker Ninja were supposed to do and what this Tracker Ninja did do.

Tazuna asked, "Come on kid, you're over thinking this, aren't ya?"

Kakashi replied, "No it's all sound reasoning on Daichi's part. He's taken a saying that ever Shinobi knows by heart and applied it. 'Encountering suspicion, a ninja prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster."

Naruto was shaking with anticipation.

" _Hm, he's actual pleased to hear that Zabuza's alive. Now Naruto's got another shot at him."_ Kakashi thought.

Sakura asked, "Sensei, you said 'prepare quickly', but how can we do that when you can barely move."

Kakashi laughed. "I can still train you."

Sakura said, "Hold on! A little last minute training won't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza! You could barley defeat him with you Sharingan! We have to be reasonable with this!"

Kakashi asked, "Sakura, why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me. You've grown. Naruto, you've grown the most."

Naruto was happy to have been complimented.

Sakura thought, _"He does seem stronger, and more confident. But…"_

"Sakura…" She looked at him, and Daichi stopped as he was never one for putting someone down like he was about to do to Sakura. "Never mind."

Daichi looked away and sighed.

" _We were the ones who fought Zabuza. You did nothing."_ Daichi thought.

"You would be surprised at how much stronger a little training can make a ninja." Kakshi said.

"You think any amount of training's going to make you strong enough to stand up to Gato?" A little kid, standing in the doorway, said.

The kid was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt, a white hat with a green overalls, and he had brown hair.

"Who are you!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tazuna held out his arms and joyfully asked, "Inari, where have you been?"

"Welcome home Grandpa." Inari happily replied as he ran into the arms of the bridge builder.

Inari's mom walked over to Inari with her hands on her hips. "Inari, that was very rude. These ninja helped your grandfather and brought him home safely."

"It's quite alright. I'm rude to them to." Tazuna said while patting Inari's head.

Daichi noticed something odd with the kid's eyes. After the initial happiness of seeing his grandfather, they were only filled with sadness. Daichi had seen the same look in his and Naruto's eyes plenty of times before.

Daichi leaned over to Naruto and whispered so only Naruto could hear him. "The kids lost someone important to him. He's lost someone to Gato that meant the world to him."

Naruto stood up and moved over to the kid. A few seconds ago he had been filled with anger, but now he was calm as he placed his hand a top Inari's head.

"We all deal with life's struggles in our own ways. You can either break down when life gives you a bad hand or you can continue to fight like the people that you look up to because the people we look up to are often people who died fighting." Naruto said before removing his hand and leaving the room.

Sakura was left speechless at the tact Naruto had used, Inari was shocked and stood their frozen, and even Sasuke, though he didn't show it, was a bit impressed.

" _Very good you two."_ Kakashi thought slightly smiling at what two of his students did.

 _ **Forest around Tazuna's Village: Clearing, Some Time Later…**_

Kakashi said, "Alright, training starts now. First we will begin with a review of Chakra, a ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential."

Sasuke said, "We know that."

Naruto said, "He's right. A long time ago we learned about… Uh 'Cattra'."

Kakashi said, "Chakra. Go ahead Sakura."

"Alright Naruto, I'll explain it so even you can understand it. Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jutsu. It's the source of all his power. This energy comes in two forms that work together to produce jutsus. These energies are physical and spiritual.

Physical energy exist in every cell throughout the entire body while spiritual energy is the primal power which is intensified through training and experience. Both of these energies are focused through our use of hand signs."

Kakashi said, "Right on all points. Iruka Sensei really had some excellent students."

Naruto said, "What's the big deal with these complicated explanations? The point is to learn the jutsu isn't it?"

Sasuke said, "Naruto is right right, for once. We're already using chakra energy in our jutsu."

Daichi spoke up and said, "Actually, you're missing a key component in your training which is called Chakra control."

"What's that!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi said, "Yes Daichi, why don't be the one who enlightens us."

"Alright then. As Sakura said, you must drawn on both physical and spiritual energies to perform a jutsu, but every jutsu is different. Each requires a different amount of Chakra. Without control, you'll run out of Chakra and can no longer fight." Daichi explained.

"How do we learn to control our chakra then?" Naruto asked.

Daichi walked over to the nearest tree and began walking up it shocking his teammates. Daichi continued to climb the tree until he reached the first branch and hung off the bottom of it.

Daichi's teammates were all in shock.

"You climb a tree using nothing but your feet and Chakra. Focus the Chakra into the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree." Daichi replied.

"I must be seeing things." Naruto stated in shock.

"It's a nice trick and all, but how does it help us fight Zabuza?" Sakura asked.

"The feet are the most difficult points in your body to focus your chakra to. As a result it can greatly increase your chakra level and it's great strength training as well If you master this then you can theoretically master any jutsu.

That's only the first point to tree climbing. The second thing it does for you is to teach you how to maintain your Chakra. My father always taught me that it becomes at least twice as difficult for a ninja to maintain their Chakra levels in a fight. That is why this is the second thing he ever taught me in my training." Daichi explained.

"Daichi could probably go on for hours about the training and its benefits, but you'll learn faster if you actually do the exercise." Kakashi threw three kunai at the others feet. "Use those knifes to mark the highest point you can climb without the use of your hands.

Then try to pass that mark the next time and the next. At first, you'll run at the tree so your momentum will take you up the tree until you get used to it. You ready?"

The three Genin picked up their knifes.

"I'm more than ready. This is going to be no sweat all the way, believe it. Remember what you said Sensei. I'm the one who's grown the most." Naruto declared determined.

Kakashi said, "You're defiantly the one who talks the most. Now get focused and do it."

Naruto thought, _"Well you did say that."_ Everyone focused there energy. _"First I need to focus the energy to my feet."_

Naruto said, "I got it. Charge!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke took off running at their trees. Naruto got two steps before falling. Sasuke did better getting a good distance off the ground before he came back down.

Sasuke thought, " _This is harder than I thought. The balance has to be perfect. Ff the chakras to strong, it smashes the tree and pushes you off; however, if it's not strong enough, you just fall off and tumble back down like Naruto. How did Daichi do this so early?"_

Kakashi thought, _"That's about what I expected from Sasuke… and Naruto."_

"This is fun!" Sakura happily exclaimed from her branch.

The rest of the team looked up at Sakura.

"Not bad at all Sakura." _Daichi said._

" _You may actually be more than just a fan girl."_ Daichi thought impressed.

"Way to go Sakura! I always knew you were awesome, believe it!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

Naruto thought, _"It does tick me off though."_

" _Whatever."_ Sasuke turned his head away from Sakura.

" _I thought Sasuke would be proud of me. Why is he always like that?"_ Sakura thought dejected as she hung her head.

Kakashi said, "Well, seems we have two Genin who not only understand Chakra, but can control and maintain it fairly well. We spoke about someone becoming Hokage one day didn't we? Seems Sakura has the better chance of achieving that tittle. As for the great Uchiha Clan, it appears as though their not as good as the Fusion Clan."

Sakura said, "Shut up Sensei! You talk to much!"

Sakura thought angrily, _"Sasuke's going to hate me now."_

Daichi knew where Sensei was going with this and decided to help him out. "Hey guys!" He got their attention. "I manged to climb a tree in a week. Of course I was only 6 when I did it. Still that view was amazing. Maybe the two of you will be able to see it, someday."

" _Ah, why are those two pushing them like that. Now Sasuke is sure to hate me."_ Sakura thought hanging her head again.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with fire in their eyes.

Kakashi thought, _"Their more motivated than ever to accomplish this task. If this training works, their mastery of Chakra will become a valuable asset like Daichi's."_

Naruto said, "Alright. First I'll match Sasuke, then it's straight to the top, believe it!"

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Daichi was running up and down the tree like he did every time he practiced tree climbing. Every time he trained like this, he was able to go for a bit longer before he became tired.

Naruto and Sasuke had kept at it, but weren't anywhere near the top yet. They were both panting, but neither of them were planing on giving up. Sakura was just lying on the ground after climbing the tree 5 times.

Sakura though, " _I'm completely worn out. How can the three of them just keep going like that?"_ Sakura sat up and watched her three teammates as they rested on the ground for a few minutes. _"Heh, Naruto's not making any progress. Knowing him, he'll give up soon."_

Naruto looked at the tree and stomped his foot in anger. He didn't give up instead he walked over bent down next to Sakura.

He whispered, "Hey you're good at this. How about some advice. Just please please don't tell Sasuke or Daichi that I asked."

Kakashi observed what Naruto was doing. _"He's catching on. From now on he'll only get stronger and stronger. How Strong? After all Naruto possesses more Chakra than Sasuke, Daichi, or even my own."_

 _ **Bridge Construction Site, Next Day…**_

Sakura and Daichi had been put on guard duty while Kakashi observed Naruto and Sasuke as they did their tree climbing. The two of them were watching the builders as they worked. Sakura let out a yawn as Tazuna walked by.

Tazuna asked, "You always this lazy? Where's the weird blond kid and the one with the attitude?"

Sakura replied, "There training. Climbing trees."

Tazuna said, "To tough for ya? I at least thought the swordsman next to you would be tougher than that."

"No, In fact I'm the best. That's why Kakashi Sensei sent me here to guard you." Sakura said cockily.

Daichi decided to take a jab at Sakura.

He said, "Yeah best at tree climbing, but the rest of us have you beat in combat. Let's not forget that I technically climbed a tree before you since I did it when I was 6."

Sakura was slightly annoyed..

"Yeah the boy could guard me but you?" Tazuna commented.

Now Sakura was mad. Tazuna left the two of them and took the limber he was carring over to the pile

A worker walked over Tazuna "Tazuna… I need to speak with you."

Tazuna wiped his face with the towel he carried around his neck. "Huh, what about?"

The worker replied, "Uh, the thing is, I've been thinking a lot about the bridge, and I've decided that I pushed my luck enough. I want out."

Tazuna angrily shouted, "Now you're going to quit on me, just like that! You're kidding!"

The worker said, "You know, I stayed on because of our friendship, but I'm putting my life on the line every day I stay here. Gato and his thugs will show up eventually. When they do, they'll kill you, and the bridge will never get finished anyways." The man sighed. "It's a lost cause Tazuna. Why don't we stop now while we can still get out alive?"

Daichi and Sakura were watching the conversation, waiting to hear what Tazuna would say.

"No chance. This is our bridge. Our island is poor, and this bridge is the thing that can change that. Commerce, trade, and hope. That is what we are building." Tazuna said with conviction.

Daichi, smiling, thought, _"You got some guts old man."_

"There won't be much hope if we're all dead." Tazuna walked away. "Tazuna. Let's not end it like this." The worker said reaching his hand out.

Tazuna turned to the worker and said, "Save your breathe. Oh, and don't bother coming back after lunch."

 _ **Streets of the Village, Some Time Later…**_

Tazuna, Daichi, and Sakura walked through the shopping district of the village.

Sakura asked, "What are we doing here?"

Tazuna replied, "You want to eat don't ya? I have to pick a few things up."

All around it was a sad sight. The people were dressed in old clothes that were dirty, torn, or a combination of the two. There were children and adults alike sitting on the street begging for money.

Sakura thought, _"What's wrong with these people?"_

Daichi thought, _"Tazuna was right. That bridge is the only way this village is going to get any better."_

Tazuna said, "Here we are."

The group walked into a food store only to find that the selection wasn't the greatest.

Sakura thought, _"This is a store. There's barley anything here."_

Daichi noticed a man eyeing Sakura's bag. He walked over and glared at the man with anger causing him to back down. Then Daichi noticed that the man was underfed. Daichi sighed and pulled out a small pouch of coins he had on him.

He tossed it to the man who caught it. "Sir, I know times are tough for you, but I would prefer it if you didn't steal my teammate's bag. Use that to get yourself some food."

The man looked at the pouch then back at Daichi.

The man bowed and was genuinely grateful. "Thank you sir. I'm truly sorry for trying something so underhanded. I just hadn't eaten in awhile."

Sakura looked at Daichi with a bit more respect than she used to. She'd been finding a lot more about her teammate. Before she thought he was a jerk, but that wasn't who he was.

Tazuna soon finished his shopping and the group left the store.

"Most folks who visit usually don't give any money to folks." Tazuna said.

Daichi said, "The man looked more famished than the others, and I could see something in his eyes that lead me to believe he had a family to provide for."

A hand grabbed Sakura's shirt. She spun around expecting some perv, but instead she found a kid. The kid was dirty, but he seemed to be in a good mood..

The kid smiled as he held out his hands and asked, "Please?"

Sakura lost all her anger as it was now replaced by sadness. She dug in her pockets and produced some candy.

"Here." She said handing the kid the sweets.

"Thank you!" the kid said.

The kid was about to run away when Daichi stopped him. "I don't know the answer so could you tell me if you have a family little guy?"

The kid replied, "Yeah, I do mister. A mom, dad, and little sister."

Daichi rubbed the back of his head then dug into his back pack. He produced a loaf of bread and one of the few bags of candy he still had after losing so much of it.

Daichi handed the boy the loaf and bag. "Then take these, and share them with your family."

The boy looked at the loaf before hugging Daichi. "Thank you very much! You are good people!"

The boy parted from Daichi and ran off. He waved to the two Genin before disaparing from their sights.

"Hey old man, hope it was okay that I gave that loaf away." Daichi said still staring at the crowd the boy had disappeared into.

"It's fine. You bought that yourself after all." Tazuna said

They continued walking, but it wasn't long until Daichi asked, "Why are things like this old man?"

Tazuna said, "This is how things have been since Gato came. Children suffer and the adults are to afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope. That's why we must finish the bridge.

It will bring commerce and trade, but it's more than that. That bridge is a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirits of the people. Once that bridge is finished, I know people will believe again. We can't let Gato stop us."

Daichi stopped in his tracks causing both Sakura and Tazuna to stop as well. "Old man, I will do everything I can to protect you and your builders. That bridge will be finished."

Sakura thought, _"Sasuke. Naruto. We have to help them."_

 _ **Tazuna's House, Some Time Later…**_

The entire group sat down to eat a meal. It didn't take long for the three male Genin to get into an eating competition with one another.

"I want some more." Daichi, Naruto, and Sasuke exclaimed after finishing their food.

The three then glared at each other.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Tazuna had just finished telling the group about Kaiza, the Hero of the Village. They learned how he saved Inari, became apart of the family, and then became the hero when the town needed him closing the damn gate.

Then he fought against Gato and lost. He was killed, and the village lost the meaning of courage. Inari had left during the story not even saying a word.

Naruto got up from his seat, but fell not even a moment later.

Sakura asked, "What are you doing Naruto?"

"You better take the day off. No more training. You've used to much chakra. Push yourself any harder, and it could kill you." Kakashi said.

"I'm going to prove it." Naruto said as he began to rise to his feet/

Sakura asked, "Prove what?"

Naruto had gotten to his feet. "I'm going to prove that in this world there are real heroes."

Daichi stood up as well. "If you insist on training past your limits, then I'm going to be the one to push you. I didn't do much today, so let's see if you're able to keep up."

Naruto grinned as he said, "Your on."

Sasuke thought, _"Those two idiots will not surpass me."_

Sasuke stood now as well. "I'm coming to."

The three of them left the house.

" _At least they got the right attitudes. Though maybe not the best sense in the world."_ Kakshi thought.


	12. Zabuza and Haku Appear

_**The Forest, Morning…**_

All three Genin had gone their separate ways to train last night. Daichi had pushed himself hard to make up for the training he missed while guarding the bridge builder.

He woke up and climbed down from the tree he'd been sleeping. Everything ached. Daichi looked at the sky and saw that the sun had risen a few hours ago.

Daichi thought, _"Seems I woke up just in time. I've got to meet up with Sasuke and Naruto so that we can spar."_

Daichi walked towards the original clearing where Naruto had been left to do the tree climbing exercise. He turned around a bend and meet up with Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, how did your training go?" Daichi asked smiling.

Sasuke replied, "It's none of your concern."

Daichi sighed but didn't press the issue any farther.

The two Genin soon passed by a young boy with long, black hair and pink robes. Just passed him was Naruto. He sat on the ground confused.

"Whoa, I've seen a lot of weird things in life, but this one takes the cake." Naruto said.

Naruto quickly got to his feet when he noticed that Daichi and Sasuke were approaching him.

"Alright it's time for our spar! I'm defiantly going to win!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly

Sasuke got into his stance. "Please. Neither of you compare to me."

Daichi got into his own stance as well. "You still talk big Uchiha. Especially when I've beaten you 100 times already."

The three of them didn't say anything else as they charged in to fight one another.

 _ **The Forest, Some Time Later…**_

Kakashi and Sakura walked into the clearing looking for the three male Genin. None of them had come back to Tazuna's last night.

Sakura shouted, "Naruto! Sasuke! Daichi! Where are you?!"

Suddenly a kunai flew from a branch of a tree landing at their feet. Kakashi and Sakura looked up to see Sasuke, Naruto, and Daichi standing on a high branch. All three of them were bruised and battered from their training. Naruto was grinning, Daichi was smiling, and Sasuke even had slight smile on his face.

"You did it Sasuke!" Sakura happily exclaimed.

Kakashi said, "You two seem to have mastered tree climbing."

Naruto jumped into the air shouting, "We did it!"

Naruto landed on the tree branch, but he slipped causing most of the group a slight scare. Before he fell to far, Sasuke and Daichi both hung off the bottom of the branch, and they each grabbed one of his legs preventing him from falling.

Sasuke said, "You really are a loser Naruto."

"What were you thinking? Honestly Naruto." Daichi scolded.

"Alright Sasuke, you are the best!" Sakura swooned.

Kakashi smiled. "If I'm still sane by the time I finish their training, it'll be a miracle."

 _ **The Forest, Night…**_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Daichi all looked at each other from the top of the tallest trees they could find and climb. All three of them were smiling.

" I'd say you've both definitely mastered tree climbing." Daichi said proud of his teammates.

Sasuke said, "Then let's head back."

Naruto said, "Alright."

 _ **Tazuna's House**_

Sakura said, "Those three were out all night last night and all day today. I hope they aren't planing on spending another night out there again."

Just then the door opened and the three boys walked in. Naruto was supported by both Sasuke and Daichi.

Tazuna asked "What have you been up to? You look like something the cat dragged in.

"These two made it all the way to the top of the trees." Daichi proclaimed.

Kakashi said, "That's good to hear. Now we move on. Starting tomorrow, all of us are back on guard duty for Tazuna."

"Alright!" Naruto celebrated.

This caused all of them to fall over.

Sasuke said, "Naruto, you are such a loser."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Everyone had just finished dinner. Naruto was resting his head on the table.

"The bridge will be finished in a few more days, and we have all of you to thank for that." Tazuna said grateful to the ninja.

Tazuna's daughter said, "You've all done great, but you still have to be careful."

"I've been meaning to ask this, but there's never really been a chance until now. Why did you stay to protect me even after I lied?" Tazuna asked.

Kakashi replied, "Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive. That was a quote from the first Hokage."

Inari began to cry. "But why?"

Naruto woke up. "What did you say?"

Inari slammed his hands on the table. "All this training is just a waste of time. Gato's got an army. They'll beat you. The things you say don't mean anything. No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose."

Naruto said, "Speak for yourself. It won't be like that for us."

"Why don't you just be quiet! Just looking at you all makes me sick!" tears began to stream from his eyes. "None of you know a thing about this country so stop butting in! You don't know what it's like to suffer!" Inari angrily exclaimed.

Naruto exclaimed. "Listen to yourself whining and complain. You can whimper all day for what I care , but in the end you're just a coward!"

Sakura said, "Naruto, you went to far!"

Naruto got up, put his hands in his pockets, and walked away as Inari cried.

 _ **Outside Tazuna's House, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi walked outside where he found Inari staring out at the water with his arms on his legs.

"Mind if I join you?" Daichi asked.

Inari said nothing, so Daichi took a seat next to him.

"You know, the life of a ninja isn't easy by any means. We lose loved ones. In truth I was a lot like you when I lost my own father." Inari looked at Daichi. "I cried a lot because he was gone. He was the only one who was there for me since I didn't have friends growing up.

I made the decision though that I wasn't going to let his death stop me from growing and training to reach my dream. Making that choice and following through with it are two entirely different things though. Fortunately, I met Naruto, and he inspires me to continue reaching for my dream.

He had no mother, father, or even friends, yet he never let that get to him. He works hard because he wants people to respect him. He will put his life on the line to achieve that dream. He is someone that I both respect and am proud to call my best friend.

Your father sounds like he was a lot like Naruto. It's true that what he said may be kind of rude, but I think it's what you needed to hear. In his own way he's helping you to move on and become like your father." Daichi said.

Inari just stared at the young Genin. He had given the kid a lot to think about.

Kakashi had seen it all. _"Seems I'm not needed here."_

He walked back inside.

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

The sun was up, and everyone, except for Naruto, was heading for the bridge.

Kakashi said, "Alright, I leave Naruto in your hands. He's pushed his body to the limit, over did it as usual, so he may not be able to move at all today."

Tazuna's daughter was concerned for the Shinobi. "What about you? You're still recovering yourself."

"Why, do I look wobbly? I'll be okay." Kakashi assured.

Tazuna said, "Come on. Let's go."

 _ **The Bridge, Some Time Later…**_

Tazuna said, "Hold on! What is this?! What happened?!" The group was shocked as every builder had been injured. "Someone was here! Someone got to them!"

A thick mist rolled in.

"This mist…." Kakashi said remembering the battle a week ago. "Sasuke! Sakura! Daichi! Get ready!"

Everyone went back to back and the Genin drew kunai. Sasuke, Daichi, and Kakashi were all staring intently into the mist trying to find the enemy.

"Kakashi Sensei, It's Zabuza isn't it? This is his Hidden Mist Jutsu." Sakura said with a touch of fear in her voice.

Zabuza spoke from within the mist. "Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi. I see you still got those brats with you." Sasuke's arm was shaking. "That one's still trembling. Pitiful."

In an instant, the group was surrounded by Zabuza water clones.

Sasuke slightly smiled at the clone before him. "I'm trembling with… excitement."

Kakashi said, "Go on, Sasuke."

Sasuke destroyed every clone.

"You know, it wouldn't have killed ya to save me a clone." Daichi commented.

Zabuza said, "Oh, so you could see that they were water clones." The real Zabuza and the tracker ninja appeared. "Brat's improving. Look's like you have a rival Haku."

"So it seems." Haku said.

Kakashi said, "Well Daichi, seems as though you were completely right about them. It was all and act with a cute little mask."

Sasuke said, "Big phony, heh."

"I'd say they've been doing this for a long time." Kakashi commented.

"He's got some nerve facing us again after pulling that trick." Sakura said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"And hiding behind a mask. Who does he think he's fooling?" Daichi asked.

"That's it. I'm taking him out." Sasuke said seriously.

"Sasuke, your so cool." Sakura swooned.

Daichi decided that he would back Sasuke should he need it. For now he would worry about the safety of the bridge builder.

Suddenly, Haku began to spin as he headed straight for Sasuke.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, cautious of the enemy and getting into a stance.

Sasuke caught the senbon with one of the kunai he was wielding and now they were struggling against each other.

Zabuza thought, _"So he can keep up with Haku's speed huh."_

Kakashi said, "Sakura, cover Tazuna and stay close to me. Daichi be on stand by and ready to move where you're needed. For now, we let Sasuke handle this.

The two opponents had been clashing blades as Kakashi spoke always ending up back where they began. They both tried spinning to throw the other off, but it amounted to just more struggling as it seemed they were evenly matched.

Haku said, "We want the builder not you. If you back down, I won't have to kill you."

"Save it. "Sasuke said, seeming happy to have a challenge.

Haku said, "You're making a mistake. You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gained two key advantages."

"Yeah, what are they?" Sasuke asked.

Haku replied, "First, you are surrounded by water. Second, I blocked one of your hands; therefore, you only have one free hand to defend yourself."

Haku began to make hand signs with just one hand surprising Sasuke. _"What! Just one hand!"_

Haku continued to make hand signs. Not only that, but he was fast as well.

Kakashi thought, _"Hand signs with a single hand?! I've never seen that before."_

Daichi thought, _"This Shinobi is really skilled."_

Haku finished making his signs. "Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death."

The water floated into the air and formed into needles of ice. Sasuke remembered back to his training and began to focus his Chakra.

"Sasuke!" Sakura worriedly shouted.

He thought, _"Summon my chakra at once. Now, direct it to my feet."_

Haku jumped back just before the needles hit while Sasuke used his Chakra to jump high into the air to avoid the attack.

Haku said, "He vanished!"

Haku then saw Sasuke above and dodged the shuriken he threw. He then appeared behind Haku.

"You're not as fast as you think. From this point on, you'll be the one defending against my attacks." Sasuke said cockily.

Haku pivoted around while Sasuke spun, Haku caught the arm Sasuke was going to use for an attack. Sasuke then threw a kunai from his free hand. Haku ducked to avoid the weapon, but he was soon kicked away. He landed near Zabuza's feet.

Zabuza was shocked to say the least. _"It's not possible. No ones faster than Haku."_

"Thought you were quicker huh? Now what else are you wrong about?" Sasuke taunted.

Kakashi said, 'You made a big mistake insulting these ninja and calling them brats. That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude, and he's one of the best young fighters of The Hidden Leaf Village.

Sakura here is one of our sharpest minds. Daichi here is another one of the best young fighters, and he has a mind for strategy to boot. Last but not least, we have our number one hyper active, knuckle headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki."

Zabuza chuckled. "Haku, if we keep going like this, we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it."

Haku stood up. "Right."

Chakra began to radiate off of him.

"What's that?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm sorry it's come to this." Haku said.

The air began to cool. Haku made hand signs causing mirrors of ice to appear all around Sasuke.

Haku said, "Secrete Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors."

Kakshi worriedly thought, _"What is that? How does it work?"_

Haku walked into the nearest mirror. Then multiple Haku's appeared in every mirror.

Daichi recalled a book he'd read about various blood limits. _"That's Ice Style! That's a rare blood limit!"_

" _There mirrors! But how?"_ Sasuke wondered.

Both Daichi and Kakashi charged forward to help Sasuke, but they didn't get far before they were stopped by Zabuza.

Zabuza warned, "If you enter this fight, then you fight me. That boy has no chance against that jutsu. He's finished."

Haku said, "Now, we'll begin, and I'll show you what speed, really means."

Senbons started to hit Sasuke from different angles. He was doing his best to defend himself, but it wasn't enough to cover all his sides. He was forced to let go of his kunai as the Senbon hit his hand.

Sakura shouted, "Sasuke!"

His kunai landed at here feet. Daichi gritted his teeth. He wanted to move in, but he had no idea what to do in this situation.

" _If I rush in to help Sasuke, then Zabuza begins to fight. There's a chance Kakashi Sensei can handle him. I guess the only thing I can do is wait for Sensei to act before I act."_ Daichi thought.

Zabuza said, "Just try to help him, and I'll kill the other two in a heart beat.

Sakura said, "I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you. Forgive me."

"I understand. Go now." Tazuna replied.

Sakura picked up the kunai.

Kakshi and Daichi both said, "Sakura."

Sakura ran forward and jumped into the air. She then threw the kunai aiming to give it back to Sasuke. It was instead caught by Haku who came partially out of the mirror.

"He caught it!" Sakura shouted with surprise as she came back down to the bridge.

Then a shuriken came out of nowhere, hitting Haku's mask and forcing him out of the mirror completely. No one was sure where it came from.

Haku sat up just as Naruto appeared from a smoke bomb he's thrown down to make a grand entrance.

"Naruto you made it!" Daichi exclaimed.

Naruto was doing a pose. "Naruto Uzumaki is here, believe it!"


	13. Sasuke's Sharingan

_**The Bridge**_

"Now that I'm here, everything will be alright!" Naruto exclaimed.

Zabuza threw shuriken right at Naruto before he could say anything else.

Kakashi yelled, "Naruto, move!"

Naruto seemed to be frozen by fear. Haku threw senbon at the incoming shuriken surprising everyone and stopping them mid-flight.

Sakura, a little shocked, said, "They didn't get him."

Tazuna, also a little shocked, said, "Their weapons canceled each other out. Now that's what I call lucky… I think."

"What are you doing Naruto!? Are you crazy!?" Sakura scolded.

Daichi wiped his forehead. "That was way to close Naruto!"

Kakashi said, "Don't forget that this is a battle The Shinobi's art is that of deception. Always keep the enemy guessing. Even when executing a single jutsu one must distract their enemy's attention. You just turned yourself into a human target when you enter a battle like that.."

Naruto gripped his head. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to rescue everybody.!"

"But, there's another mystery here." Kakashi looked at Haku.

Zabuza asked, "Haku, what are you doing?"

Haku replied, "Zabuza, this boy. Let me fight him my own way. Please."

Naruto got ready to fight. "Bring it on."

Zabuza closed his eyes. "Hm, so you want me to leave this to you, is that it Haku?" He looked at the young man. "As usual, you're to soft."

Haku said, "Forgive me."

" _Soft? He's right. Look at these wounds. He cut me up with his needles, yet he didn't hit a single vital spot. Why? Is he just trying to humiliate me?"_ Sasuke thought angrily.

"I'm warning you. One way or another I'm going to tear away that mask and rip you apart." Naruto proclaimed.

Daichi thought, _"Naruto's grown a lot, but I'm not sure if he can take the tracker alone. I should…"_

Kakashi thought, _"It's impossible. Naruto's no match for this kid. I got to…"_

"Neither of you think about it. If either of you go after Haku, I go after the bridge builder." Zabuza warned.

Kakshi thought, _"He has me and Daichi cornered. Zabuza is dangerous and I don't think Daichi and Sakura could beat him. Sakura's feisty, but she's not much of a fighter. The only way I can see getting out of this is me to take on Zabuza myself and send Daichi to help them, but I have to wait for the right moment. Until then…"_

Kakashi said, "Daichi, stay where you are, for now."

Daichi nodded his head. He'd heard his Sensei's wording and knew that his time to jump in would come. He'd just have to wait for Kakashi's word.

Zabuza said, "Relax you two. Sit back and enjoy the show. Let's see how they do one on one."

"That mask and your bogus story! You were with Zabuza the entire time! Do you think you can get away with a stunt like that!?" Naruto angrily exclaimed.

Haku said, "I'm sorry, but as your Sensei said, deceiving your opponent is the art of the Shinobi. Please don't take it personally."

Sasuke pulled out another one of his kunai. _"And while your jabbering, I'll catch you off guard!"_

He threw the kunai, but Haku moved his head slightly avoiding the weapon as it continued to fly on. Both Sasuke and Naruto were shocked.

Naruto looked in the direction where the kunai came from. "Sasuke?"

Haku said, "I haven't forgotten about you, not for an instant."

Naruto thought, _"So that's where Sasuke is. He's pinned down."_

Haku turned to Sasuke. "Some warriors accept defeat gracefully. They know when they are beaten. Others do not. So be it. Let us finish our battle. To the death."

Naruto shouted, "Hey, where are you going!?"

"Don't worry Naruto. We'll have our fight next." Haku assured.

Haku reentered the mirror and Sasuke looked around to try and see where the next attack would come from. There was only one Haku this time. Sasuke was getting ready to throw a kunai, but before he could draw one, Haku was behind him.

Sasuke was visibly shaken. _"He transported himself in an instant. How?"_

Multiple Hakus started to appear. Each of them ready to attack. Sasuke was once again bombarded with senbon from every angle.

Sasuke's teammates were all worried. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke thought, _"What kind of jutsu is this? Could it be, he has clones hiding in the mirrors, all throwing needles at the same time? No, they're to fast for that. I can't even see where there coming from. If it were just a clone jutsu, then he wouldn't need the mirrors. Those mirrors are defiantly key to his attacks. What's my next move?_

Kakshi said, "Think Naruto and Sasuke. You need to attack from the outside and inside at the same time."

Sakura thought, _"To figure out how the mirrors work."_

" _You guys defiantly got this."_ Daichi thought.

Sasuke thought, _"Yes, it's all about position, and Naruto and I are in the perfect position. If I attack from here, and Naruto hits him from the outside, we can do it."_

Suddenly Naruto was by Sasuke's side. "Hey." Sasuke reacted with surprise. "I snuck in here to save you. Pretty cool move eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke angrily yelled, "You are a complete loser! You are a Shinobi! Think carefully before you act!"

"What the heck's your problem!? You should be thanking me for coming in here to help you!" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke yelled, "Naruto, if we're both inside here… Ah forget it! I've had it with your mistakes."

Naruto yelled, "And I've had it with your attitude, believe it!"

Kakshi thought, _"Naruto's quickly building a reputation as one of the most clueless ninja in history. The more he helps, the worse things get."_

Daichi thought, _"Naruto, you're my best friends,, but you can be so dense sometimes."_

Sasuke yelled, "That's it! I'm going to destroy these mirror right now!"

Sasuke made hand signs and thought, _"Fire Style."_

Naruto asked, "Hey, what attack are you using?"

"These mirrors are made of ice, and how do you destroy ice? Figure it out. Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke declared.

The massive fireball hit one of the mirrors, but all it accomplished was melting the ice a bit.

"That did nothing at all!" Naruto exclaimed.

Haku said, "You'll need more heat than that to melt this ice."

Now both of them were attacked by the senbon causing them to fell back to the ground. They quickly sat up.

Naruto looked at all the mirrors. "Where's that attack coming from? Are they clones? We've got to find the real one! Which one is it?!"

Haku said, "Look in the mirrors as much as you like, you'll never find the secret."

"Oh yeah! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke shouted, "No! Don't!"

The clones appeared and charging straight for the mirrors. They didn't accomplish much as they were quickly taken out by Haku. This included the real Naruto who was hit back into the ground.

Haku said, "These mirror only reflect my image allowing me to transport myself at light speed. Through my eyes, you appear to be moving in slow motion."

"I thought as much." Daichi said.

"What's going on Daichi? Do you know something about his technique? What's he using?" Sakura quickly asked.

"Haku has a blood limit like me and Sasuke. Basically it's in a person's DNA. You can't learn it. It's passed down from generation to generation within a clan. That means that not even the Sharingan can copy this jutsu, but my clones of those people could. I could even use them provided the fusion clone of a person with that trait were out." Daichi explained.

Sakura watched on worried.

"I couldn't break through, so what? He's not going to stop me. I'm not giving up, and I'm not going to lose here. Because I have a dream, and no one will take it from me. Some day I'll be respected in my village. That is my dream! To be the greatest Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed determined.

This stirred memories from within Haku's mind. He remembered the day he first met Zabuza and how they ended up together.

"It was not my desire to be a Shinobi. It's painful. I don't want to kill you, but if you advance, I will have no choice. Then I will kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the Shinobi way. There will be no mercy. No turning back.

This bridge will be the battle field where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream. Just as you fight for yours. Please do not blame me. I fight for someone who is precious to me.

I live for him, and I face death for him. That is my dream, and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I will act as a Shinobi and take you lives. Haku stated ready to attack them once more.

Everyone was silent after hearing Haku's speech.

Eventually, it was Sakura who broke this silence. "Sasuke! Naruto! Take this guy out! You can do it!"

Daichi was about to shout encouragement as well until Kakshi spoke. "Don't Sakura. Don't push them. Even if they somehow overcame the mirror jutsu, they still couldn't defeat this ninja."

Zabuza chuckled.

Sakura shouted, "How can you be so sure!?"

Kakashi said, "They have the desire to win but not the instinct to kill. That boy is a whole other breed. He lives for pain. He thrives on it."

"Exactly. Your village has become complacent. Your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all. To kill the feeling in their hearts. To crush an opponent mercilessly. To destroy with no emotion or regret." Zabuza explained.

Daichi turned to Kakashi. "Sensei, what should we do?"

Kakashi began to run down a list of plans he'd been coming up with trying to find the one with the best chance of survival and success for their group.

Naruto created more clones, and all of them charged at the mirrors again. The clones were quickly destroyed by Haku again, but this time Sasuke caught a glimpse of Haku as he went into his mirrors.

Sasuke thought, _"Naruto doesn't want to admit it, but he's almost at his limit; however, thanks to his many attempts at breaking through. I've become accustomed to his movements."_

"Naruto, I need you to get out of here. Can you do that for me if I cover you?" Sasuke asked carefully observing Haku.

"Of course I can! Nothing can stop me, believe it!" Naruto declared.

Sasuke exclaimed, "Then go!"

Naruto took off running for a spot in between the mirrors, but just like before, he was stopped by Haku. That was just a distraction as Sasuke launched a Fire Ball Jutsu that grazed Haku's robes. Haku landed in front of Naruto and kicked him back into the center of the mirrors.

He then launched a more senbon that embedded themselves in Naruto. He even thre a few that hit Sasuke.

"We were so close." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Naruto struggled to get up, but he was as stubborn and determined as ever. "Don't worry. Your plan may have failed, but I'll still bust us out of here."

Sasuke looked at his teammate. _"Naruto."_

While he struggled to his feet, Haku sent another barrage of senbon at them. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and jumped clear of the volley. He landed safely on the ground.

" _Impossible. He saw my move. There's no way he should be able to do that."_ Haku thought both surprised and impressed.

Sasuke was panting, but he wasn't defeated. He dropped Naruto and looked at Haku with his Sharingan activated. In his right eye he had one tomoe and in his left he had two.

Haku thought, _"Impossible. Those eyes. the Sharingan."_

Sasuke thought, _"It's incomplete, but I can see through his deceptions."_

Haku thought, _"He two has a blood limit. It may not be perfect, but to uncover it in the midst of an attack is an impressive feet. I won't be able to fight for much longer, but neither will he as we'll both use large amounts of chakra. Even now he's tracking me. I'll have to throw him off guard, by attacking his partner. Then I'll destroy him."_

Everyone had seen Sasuke save Naruto and they saw him activate the Sharingan.

Zabuza said, "So the kid has a blood limit to. No matter. He's to weak to do anything with it now."

Sakura thought, _"No he's wrong. Sasuke will pull through."_

Kakashi, on the other hand, had to admit that Zabuza was right. Sasuke may have unlocked his Sharingan, but he couldn't do much with it from inside the mirrors. There was only one course of action available.

He drew a kunai and ran at Zabuza who blocked him with his sword. With his free hand he moved his head band to reveal his own Sharingan.

"Daichi, run in and aid Sasuke and Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Daichi nodded his head and ran past Zabuza to aid his teammates. He hoped to make it before Haku could launch his next attack.

Zabuza said, "Big mistake Kakashi."

Kakashi said, "No I haven't. You made the mistake today, and as a result. you won't even touch Tazuna or Sakura."

Daichi ran forward. "Sasuke! Get ready!"

Sasuke Saw Daichi running towards the mirrors. He was gathering electricity and Sasuke knew what he had to do as he began to make hand signs.

Sasuke shouted, "Fire Ball Jutsu!"

At the same time, looking at the same mirror, Daichi exclaimed, "Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Jutsu!"

The two Jutsus hit the second mirror from the bottom shattering it. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and jumped through the now giant hole in Haku's jutsu before it could reform. Once out, Daichi helped Naruto to his feet.

Sakura was over joyed. _"Sasuke did it!"_

Tazuna thought, _"That was quite impressive for a couple of kids. They manged to time that perfectly."_

Daichi looked at his best friend. "Can you still fight Naruto?"

Naruto grinned. "Even if I couldn't, there's no way I'm sitting this one out. You two already did more than enough, and I'd rather be dead than let you two fight him without me."

Zabuza and Kakashi had been struggling the whole time. Neither giving the other an inch.

Zabuza growled, "Those brats actually managed to break Haku's jutsu."

Kakashi said, "I told you they're not brats. They are ninja of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Also your fight is with me, not them."

Kakashi took advantage of Zabuza's momentary hesitation kicking him away.

Haku came out of his mirror.

Daichi said, "Quickly guys. Get him."

Daichi's teammates nodded their heads. Sasuke ran at Haku while Naruto and Daichi ran in different directions. Before Haku could counter, Sasuke kicked him into the air sending him straight at Daichi, who was standing on the railing of the bridge.

Daichi shouted, "Lightning Oppression Vertical Chop!"

Daichi's lightning covered hand connected with Haku sending him right over to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three more of him appeared, and when Haku was close enough, all of them delivered a powerful blow to Haku's gut. The hit sent the tracker into the air. Sasuke appeared and gave the finishing kick causing Haku to smash into the bridge.

Zabuza was still on the ground and Kakashi removed a scroll from his jacket. He bit his hand, did some hand signs, and put the scroll on the ground. He then slammed his hands into the scroll.

Kakashi said, "Earth Style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu."

Zabuza had just gotten to his feet when a pack of ninja dogs came from the earth attacking and trapping Zabuza in place."

Kakashi said, "You disappoint me Zabuza. You, an elite ninja, got distracted in battle. That shall be why your life ends."

Zabuza said, "Blah Blah Blah, is your plan to talk me to death?"

Kakshi replied, "In a way. Now I will end this, though not with the Sharingan, but with my own jutsu!"

Kakshi did some hand signs. He then grabbed a spot just below his left wrist with his right hand. Lightning began to form in the open hand.

Kakshi pushed his hand down. "Lightning Blade!"

" _That chakra's so strong it's visible!"_ Zabuza thought.

Kakashi said, "I won't allow you to kill Tazuna. He is a brave man with a noble dream. This bridge he's building is the hope of this land and all it's people. You are like a disease. By attacking one you infect all. You don't care. That is not the way of the Shinobi!"

Zabuza countered, "You're right. I don't care. I don't care about useless people and their petty dreams. Why should it matter to me when I have a dream of my own?"

"In order to have a dream you must have a future. You don't. Your future is all used up." Kakashi shout back.


	14. The Mission's End

_**Bridge**_

Haku laid on the ground motionless.

Naruto shouted, "We did it!"

Daichi said, "We did. That was a nice…"

All three of them froze in place as Haku rose to his feet. "I have failed you master Zabuza."

"What, you shouldn't be conscious now!" Naruto exclaimed a little afraid at the resilience of the tracker.

Haku coughed and looked at his feet. "I may be up, but you three have beaten me. Now I have a request."

Sasuke scoffed, "Shove it. We won't listen to your…"

Something about the way Haku was speaking told Naruto that he should at least listen to the boy's request.

Naruto stopped his teammate. "Sasuke, let's hear him out."

Sasuke didn't say anything else, but he looked slightly annoyed.

Haku's head rose. "Thank you. My request is as follows. I want you to kill me."

This caused Naruto, Daichi, and even Sasuke to be shocked.

Haku continued, "I am a failed weapon. I could not do what Master Zabuza wanted, so the only thing left for me is to die."

Naruto shouted, "No, that's out of the question. You and Zabuza were just doing a job you were paid for."

Sasuke said, "We will not kill an enemy that's lost their will to fight."

"Please, do it quickly. You three want to be mighty warriors. right? Then kill me." Haku begged.

Naruto angrily said, "No! That is not all there is to being a mighty warrior. It's not all about fighting and killing."

"A true warrior knows when to stop fighting or when it wouldn't do anything to kill your opponent." Daichi added.

Naruto said, "There's more to being a Shinobi then battling until one of you is dead."

Haku said, "You don't understand. I am asking you to kill me. Any of you. Show that you can finish the job. Show that you are strong. The world will not miss a creature such as myself. I've been alone with no one but Master Zabuza and before him I was nothing. I lost. I failed my master and am nothing again."

Haku stood up with great effort and removed his mask. To everyone's shock, it was that boy from the forest.

Haku said, "You spoke about becoming Hokage, and you said that killing is useless if it does nothing for anyone. Well it would let me rest in peace. If I live, I will only walk this world an empty shell. You three defeated me, and I want to die by your hands. Please one of you, as a fellow Shinobi, honor my last request and take my life."

Sasuke said, "Fine, I'll..."

Naruto's head was down, but now it rose. "No, I will do it Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Then do it if your since you're so insistent."

Naruto had his kunai out and faced Haku. The boy he'd spoken with in the forest and the enemy.

"You're sure there is no other way?" Naruto asked.

Haku replied, "No, there isn't. This is what I want. I want to go out on my terms while Zabuza has not left me. Now do it."

"Fine, this is for Daichi and Sasuke as well because they have dreams of there own." Naruto said running at Haku

Haku thought, _"Yes, all of you hold onto those dreams."_

Sakura and Tazuna had been obscured in fog for a long time. Now it was finally starting to lift.

Tazuna said, "The blasted fog is finally leaving."

Sakura say some people in the distance. "Look, they are standing still like they're squaring off."

Tazuna said, "I can't see a thing."

Sakura asked, "Which one is Kakashi Sensei and which one is Zabuza?" She gasped. "One's moving!"

At that moment Haku felt a heart beat and gasped. He grabbed Naruto's arm that held the kunai which caused the three male Genin to gasp.

Haku said, "I'm sorry to all of you, but there's been a change of plans."

Naruto struggled to move and Daichi and Sasuke prepared to move as Haku began doing one handed hand signs.

"I'm not ready to die quite yet." Haku said.

Haku vanished.

Kakashi ran towards Zabuza ready to end this with his Lightning Blade. Just as he thrust it forward, a mirror appeared, and Kakashi impaled Haku. Zabuza and Kakashi were both shocked and Sakura even gasped.

Haku's blood fell onto the bridge. The dogs disappeared as Kakashi's scroll had been hit by by a senbon. The lightning faded and more blood came from the wound.

Haku grabbed Kakashi's arm. "Za…bu…za."

Zabuza said, "So my future is all used up huh." He chuckled. "Wrong again Kakshi."

Naruto frantically looked around. "Where did he go!"

Daichi said, "I don't know, but the fogs lifting."

Sasuke saw something in the distance. "Is that him?"

Naruto took off running in that direction, and Sasuke and Daichi weren't to far behind. The three of them arrived to find Haku impaled. Blood falling from his wound."

Naruto was shocked. "I don't get it. What's going on?"

"Isn't that… the young man in the mask?" Tazuna asked.

Kakashi said, "The boy threw himself in front of my attack." Zabuza closed his eyes. "He saved your worthless life, at the cost of his own."

Zabuza said, "Well done boy." He swung his massive sword. "You not only saved my life, but gave me Kakashi's as well."

"Kakshi Sensei, look out!"Sakura worriedly yelled.

Zabuza said, "I knew I'd found a treasure when I found you boy."

Kakashi pulled Haku's body in close and jumped away before the sword could hit either of them.

Zabuza chuckled. "Not bad for having a corpse in your arms."

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto angrily exclaimed.

Daichi and Sasuke had both drawn kunai ready to aid Naruto.

"No, You three stay out of this! Kakashi sat Haku down and closed the tracker's eyes. "This is my battle. Zabuza's mine." He then glared at Zabuza.

Sakura noticed her fellow Genin. "Guy's over here! I can't believe you all made it!"

Daichi said, "Kakashi Sensei want's us to stay out of this fight, so I want you two behind Tazuna. I'm only a bit banged up from the fight, so I'll take point with Sakura."

Sasuke said, "Very well, but if Sensei fails, I will be the first to rush in."

"Me to!" Naruto exclaimed.

Daichi said, "Understood."

The 3 of them then ran over to Sakura. "Sasuke you made it! I knew you wouldn't fail."

Sasuke walked past her. "Whatever."

He was followed by Naruto and Daichi stood next to Sakura.

 _ **Transition**_

The two Jonin had been going at it. They just came back to the ground after clashing with each other. Zabuza was far worse that Kakashi as he was panting hard and has two kunai embed in his left arm. He was kneeling while Kakashi stood up right.

Zabuza thought, _"Why? Why can't I keep up with him."_

Zabuza, despite his injuries, rushed at Kakashi. Kakshi punched him in the face causing the Jonin to stumble. He regained his footing only for Kakashi spnn and throw another punch causing Zabuza to stumble yet again.

Zabuza continued to pant. "I will slice you in half!"

He charged again swinging his sword with his one, good hand. Kakshi vanished and appeared behind Zabuza grabbing the Jonin's neck.

"Look at you. You're falling apart. I knew you didn't have what it takes for the long hall." Kakashi taunted.

Zabuza asked, "What did you say!?"

"You have no idea what real strength is." Kakashi replied.

Kakashi had two kunai in one hand and spun them on two fingers. He held them away from Zabuza.

"Game over. You lose." Kakashi said ready to strike.

Kakashi went to plunge the kunai into Zabuza's good arm at about the same time he swung around with his blade. Kakashi was just a bit faster plunging the kunai into Zabuza's arm. Kakashi then flipped away as the large blade skidded along the bridge.

Kakashi said, "Now both of your arms are useless. What now? You can't even make hand signs."

It was at this moment that a small man in a suit with sunglasses and a cane appeared drawing everyone's attention. He had bad widows peak and his hair was all over the place. Behind him was an army of thugs.

The man said, "He really did a number on you Zabuza. I must say I'm… disappointed."

 _ **Transition**_

The man's name was Gato and he's appeared to kill Zabuza voiding their contract. Which meant they no longer had to fight and Tazuna was safe. Naruto berated Zabuza for what he did to Haku. Tears appeared in Zabuza's eyes reaching his heart.

Naruto tossed Zabuza the kunai which he caught with his mouth. Gato retreated past his thugs as Zabuza charged in. Even without the use of his arms, Zabuza was still a force of nature.

He charged past every thug taking numerous hits, but also killing many of them in the process. Zabuza continued on past all the thugs and stabbed Gato. He then finished Gato off sending him off the unfinished bridge.

He looked at the thugs causing them to part. With all the weapons still in his body, he slowly walked back towards Haku's corpse. He fell to his knees.

 _ **Transition**_

The four Genin and Tazuna just looked as Zabuza as fell to the ground completely. Daichi and Sasuke continued to stared while Naruto and Sakura tried to look away.

"Don't look away. When you live like a warrior, this is how it ends." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura turned to look at him now as well. Naruto sighed and Sakura was saddened. Everything was silent for a moment.

One of the thugs, in front of the group of thugs, banged his sword's sheath on the bridge getting everyone's attention. "Hey, don't go getting to comfortable."

Another thug said, "This party ain't over yet. Who's going to pay us now that Gato's gone?"

"No way we're leave here empty handed. We'll just have to hit the village and see what they've got." Said the first thug.

All the other thugs agreed.

Kakashi said, "Not good."

"Come on Kakashi Sensei. You must have a jutsu that can take care of these losers." Naruto said.

Kakashi said, "Not right now. I used to much of my chakra.

A thug said, "Get them boys."

Daichi was reaching for his kunai when a cross bolt came form the other side of the bridge. Behind the ninja stood the whole village headed by Inari.

A villager said, "There's one thing you're forgetting about. Before you set one foot in our village, you'll have to go through all of us."

The villagers all shouted together.

Naruto happily exclaimed, "Inari!"

Inari rubbed his nose and laughed. "Hero's usually show up at the last minute ya know."

Tazuna was on the verge of tears. "They've all come. The whole village."

Naruto and Daichi looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. No way they were going to miss out on this.

In unison they both said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Now there were 5 Daichi's and 5 Narutos. This new decampment scared the thugs.

Kakshi said, "Hm, I might have just enough chakra to help you out. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Many Kakashis appeared and they spoke in unison. "Kakashi style."

The thugs were terrified.

All the Kakashis said, "Okay, you still want to fight?"

The thugs turned tail and ran away.

Inari held the arm with the cross bow in the air. "Victory!"

The whole village was celebrating now. Tazuna looked around with a smile on his face. The village finally had its courage back.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza who was still alive, for now.

Zabuza said, "Sounds like it's over."

Kakashi said, "Yeah."

Zabuza said, "Kakashi, I have a favor to ask.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

Zabuza turned his head to look at the silver haired ninja, "Take me to him. Before I go I need to see him one last time."

Kakashi covered his Sharingan with his head band. "Sure."

Kakashi removed all the weapons and carried Zabuza, bridal style, as a gentle snow began to fall. The villagers marveled at the snow as it was not the right time of year for it. Kakashi laid Zabuza next to the boy, then walked away.

Zabuza said, "Thank you Kakashi."

Zabuza looked at Haku. "You were always by my side, so the least I can do is be by your side at the end." Zabuza reached out his hand and laid it on Haku's face. "I know it cannot be, but I wish I could go to where you have gone. I wish I could join you there. Haku…"

Zabuza died. It continued to snow, but light broke through the clouds shining on Haku's and Zabuza's bodies."

Naruto was crying freely and Daichi had to wipe away the tears. The first tears he's cried in months.

 _ **Haku and Zabuza's Graves, Some Time Later…**_

The sun was setting as Squad Seven stood before the two Shinobi's graves.

Sakura asked, "Is that really it Kakashi Sensei? Is that the ninja way? To use and be used by people like tools?"

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny. No point in wondering weather it's right or wrong. It just is. It's the same in The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Kakashi explained.

Naruto said, "Well If you ask me, if that's what being a ninja is about, then something's out of whack. Is that why we go through all this training, just to end up like them?"

Sasuke asked, "What is the reason for that?"

Daichi asked, "Why does it work like this?"

Kakashi replied, "Well, it's a question without an answer. That is something we ninja have to deal with every day of our lives. Like Zabuza and the kid."

"Ok." Naruto said perking up.

The others said, "Huh."

"I've just come to a decision. From now on I'm finding my own ninja way. A way that's straight and true without any regrets. From now on I'm following the way of Naruto." Naruto happily stated.

Daichi laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "I think that's a great idea Naruto. No one way should exists instead everyone needs to find there own way in this world."

Kakashi smiled at his students words.

 _ **Finished Bridge, Squad Seven's Departure…**_

the whole village turned up to see the group off.

"We never could have completed the bridge without you. I can't tell you how much I'll miss you." Tazuna said with a mix of happy and sad.

Tazuna's daughter said, "Do be careful."

Kakashi said, "Thank you for everything."

"Now now, don't get all chocked up. We'll be sure to come back and visit soon." Naruto assured the people.

Despite what Naruto said, Inari was all choked up and. "You swear you will?"

Now Naruto was getting choked up as well. "Of course, You know Inari, it's okay to cry if you want. There's nothing wrong with that. Go for it."

Inari said, "Who says I want to cry. Anyway if there's nothing wrong with it, then why don't you go on ahead and cry?"

"Oh brother." Daichi said, rolling his eyes and pushing his friend forward

Neither of them could contain it any longer as they ran up to each other, hugged, and cried.

Sakura thought, _"Boys can be so pathetic."_

Daichi smiled. _"See, it wasn't so hard."_

 _ **Just a bit Later…**_

Squad 7 walked over the bridge.

Tazuna said, "It was all that blond kids doing. He made you stronger, and you in turn made us all stronger. It was thanks to that boy that we could build a bridge to place we never knew. A place where we all found our courage."

A villager asked, "Now that it's finished, what should we call the bridge?"

"Of course a name. I know just the name. We'll call it, The Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna replied with a smile.

As they were walking Naruto said, "As soon as I get back, I'm going to let Iruka Sensei fix me up a whole mess of ramen to celebrate. Just wait until Konohamaru hears about this. The kid's going to worship me."


	15. Time for the Chunin Exams

_**Konoha: Hyuga Compound, Tea Shop…**_

"Are you serious? That really happened to my dad?" Daichi asked, laughing his butt off.

Hiashi had just finished telling Daichi about the time his dad had been mistaken as a pervert. His father had seen the Toad Sage spying on some woman and attempted to confront him. The woman heard him and came to investigate causing the Sage to take off running. His father had been left to the wraith of all those women.

Daichi found the story hilarious because apparently that was his mother's first impression of his father. His father had a crush on his mother for a while up to that point, but she'd never taken noticed of him until that moment.

"I'm quite serious." Hiashi said with a slight smile.

Daichi only ever saw this smile when it came to stories about his father. Apparently his father was one of those people that could break through the usual demeanor of the Hyuga.

"Well, its been fun Hiashi, but I have to meet with my weapons smith. I'll stop by again as soon as I'm able." Daichi said getting up and running out of the tea shop.

" _That boy is definitely your child Hagane."_ Hiashi thought fondly.

 _ **On a Bridge, Next Morning…**_

Sasuke, Sakura, and Daichi had been waiting for Kakashi, at the meeting spot, when Naruto came running up to them.

"Sakura and Daichi, what's up?!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

He soon stopped to glare at Sasuke while Sasuke, like he'd down since he got there, shot sideways looks at Daichi..

Daichi sighed. _"I like a good rivalry, but I thought it'd be more subdued since we seemed to work well together during the mission."_

Sakura thought, _"Good grief, not again. They've been like this ever since we got back from The Land of Waves. The only one who seems to be mature is Daichi."_

Daichi suddenly remembered something important. H turned turned to Naruto and took out a small, black rectangle.

"Hey Naruto, I almost forgot to give you this." Daichi said handing his friend the gift.

Naruto took it and saw that part of the rectangle came off. He removed it to see a black blade that had his name engraved on it in white.

All three of Daichi's teammates looked at the blade in Naruto's hand.

"What is this for?" Naruto questioned.

"It's a tradition that was passed down by my first ancestor who wielded a blade, or at least that's what I was told. Basically, if you feel someone's close enough to you, like friends or children, you have a ceremonial knife made for them as a gift for becoming a ninja. It just took a while for the smith I use to craft it, or I would have given it to ya sooner." Daichi explained.

Naruto put his arm around Daichi and said, "Thanks Daichi."

Daichi was happy that Naruto seemed to treasure the item.

At that moment Kakashi appeared on top of one of the red arch ways. "Good morning."

Sakura, Daichi, and Sasuke were all surprised.

"Sensei, you're actually on time for once!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kakashi jumped down and stood before them. "This time I didn't run into an old ladies who needed help with there groceries." Sakura and Naruto glared at Kakashi, but he just ignored it.

"Anyways, I know this is a bit sudden, but I've recommended all of you for the Chunin Exams. All 4 of you." Kakashi took out four slips of paper. "These are the application forms."

"Application forms?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi said, "You're repeating me Sakura. This is all voluntary. If you don't feel up to it, you can wait until next year."

Naruto ran and hugged Kakashi. "Alright! Kakashi Sensei you rock!"

Kakashi sat him down. "Don't slobber on my vest." He then handed out forms. "Whoever want to take the exams, fill out your forms and come to room 301 at the academy. It's at 3 p.m. 6 days from now. That's it."

Naruto excitedly said, "Chunin Exams. Chunin Exams."

 _ **Streets of Konoha**_

The Genin walked together.

Naruto said, "Chunin Exams. I'll be up against a lot of wicked ninja."

Daichi said, "I know. It excites me to think about the ninjas we could face."

Sasuke thought, _"I hope I get to fight Daichi. We really haven't spared since the academy, and I want to see just what he's made of."_

The three guys continued walking while Sakura stood in place thinking, _"This is hopeless. I can't keep up with Sasuke or Daichi. I don't think I could even keep up with Naruto. I'll never pass the exams._

"I'm leaving now." Sasuke said before he began to walk away.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and ran after him. "Wait Sasuke, I'll go with you!" Sasuke stopped and Sakura continued to speak. "Why don't we do something more personal? I mean to improve our teamwork and all."

Sasuke said, "I swear you're just as bad as Naruto. Instead of flirting, why not increase your jutsus and make the team stronger. Let's face it, your actually worse than Naruto, and Daichi far out classes you."

Sakura hung her head while Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Sakura was depressed. _"He's right. What have I really done on all our missions? Nothing. Zip."_

Naruto happily waved at her. "Don't worry about him Sakura. The three of us can develop our teamwork without him."

Sakura grew visibly angry. Daichi stepped well away from Naruto, just in case, when he noticed a terribly disguised ninja moving towards Naruto. Naruto noticed it right after Daichi.

" _Fake rocks? What's up with that?"_ Naruto wondered.

Daichi thought, _"It has to be that Konohamaru kid Naruto told me about."_

Naruto began running back and forth, and the fake rock followed him. Daichi laughed at the scene. Eventually, Naruto stopped and turned causing the rock to stop as well.

Naruto pointed at the fake rock. "That is the worst disguise of all time. There's no such thing as square rocks! It's completely obvious!"

Konohamaru spoke from inside the disguise. "You saw through my disguise again boss. Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival."

A bright light came from the rock before it exploded. In it's place were three children: Konahamoru, a boy with blue clothes and brown hair, and a girl with her red hair in buns and wearing pink. The three of them were on there hands and knees coughing.

Konahamoru said, "I think we used to much gun powder guys."

"I'm Moegi, the sassiest Kunochi in preschool. Check me out." The girl declared.

The kid in blue said, "And I love Algebra, Call me Udon."

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village. When we're all together…" Konohamaru began.

"We're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad." They all finished in unison.

Naruto said, "Hm, yeah, I knew it was you Konahamoru." Naruto took noticed of their head gear. "What are those goggles you're wearing?"

All three members smiled and Konahamoru said, "You used to wear goggles, so now we're copying you." Naruto was expressionless. "Come on boss, why are you being like that?! You should be excited!"

Naruto asked, "Did you want something?"

"You know what we want. Are you busy now?" Moegi asked.

"I have to train for the Chunin Exams, believe it." Naruto declared.

Konahamoru angrily said, "But you said you'd play ninja with us today! Come on!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, did I say that?"

Sakura walked over to the group. It was clear to Daichi that she was feeling pretty down after what Sasuke had said to her.

She scoffed, "A ninja playing ninja. That is so twisted."

Naruto said, "Oh, hey Sakura."

Sakura glared at Naruto, and Daichi got a very bad feeling. After a few moments, Naruto began to nervously laugh.

Konahamoru said, "Hey boss, who's that girl anyway? He looked at Sakura for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Oh, I get it. You're a smooth operator boss. I know she's your girlfriend."

Sakura got really angry and punched Naruto into a fence creating a hole. Daichi was impressed since he didn't even know she could muster that much strength.

Konahamoru shouted, "Boss!"

Udon and Moegi rushed over to check on Naruto.

Konahamoru yelled, "You're a which and ugly to!"

Sakura was furious now.

Daichi thought, _"This is not good."_

Daichi did not dare to get involved as Sakura approached Konahamoru

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Daichi let out a sigh of relieve as Sakura walked away. Naruto and Konahamoru had many bumps on their heads from the beating she gave them.

Daichi said, "That wasn't exactly the smartest move you could have made."

Konahamoru and Naruto stood up.

Konahamoru then made a huge mistake. "I don't even think she's human! Did you see how wide her forehead is?!"

Sakura was furious once more as she turned her head around to look at all of them.

Daichi smacked his forehead. "Naruto! Why didn't you teach him when he should stop talking?!"

The two Genin and three students had pure terror written on their faces.

"I wish I had!" Naruto exclaimed crying fake tears.

Sakura ran right at them, so they all took off running the other way..

Konahamoru got ahead of the group and bumped into a man in black, desert clothing. He wore kabuki face paint and had something on his back that was wrapped up. There was also a girl with blond hair. She was wearing white desert clothing with a red sash around her waist. She had a giant fan strapped to her back. They were both wearing head bands from the Village Hidden in the Desert.

The boy asked, "Do you need something?"

The Genin in black deserts clothes picked Konahamoru up by his scarf.

"Konahamoru!" Naruto worriedly shouted.

Daichi had his hand on his sword, but he hadn't drawn it yet. He had to gather more information before acting.

The boy asked, "Does this hurt?"

The boy proceeded to tighten his grip on the scarf causing more pain to the student.

Naruto angrily shouted, "Take you hands off of him right now!"

"Easy now Naruto." Daichi turned to the Genin. "Look, we were just playing a game of chase and things got out of hand. It still doesn't excuse how you're acting in our village."

The boy chuckled. "Relax, I'm just going to play a new game with him."

The Genin tightened his grip on the scarf again.

This only made Naruto angrier as he charged at the boy. "Let him go!"

The boy made some movements with his hands causing Naruto to fall over.

"What… What was that?!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"You're a Genin of this village. If you're anything to go by, it seems your village is full of wimps." The boy taunted.

As he was talking, Daichi appeared behind him and had his sword positioned over the boy's throat. This shocked the Genin, but what shocked both of them was the appearance of a third party who appeared at the Genin's side holding a large sword like she was ready to strike.

The sword had been the first thing Daichi noticed. The second was that it was girl who was wearing a mist head band similar to how Kakashi wore his only guarding her right eye.

She wore baggy pants like Zabuza's except they were black with lighter shades of black and a matching shirt. She wore no mask and her skin was normal unlike Zabuza's which had been a gray color.

Needless to say, Kankuro let go of the kid. He knew he was strong, but he was no idiot.

" _That girl appeared out of nowhere. She must be a skilled ninja."_ Sakura was amazed until she remembered what Sasuke said. _"She's a Kunochi, but she's clearly far better than me._

Naruto and Daichi both thought, _"She reminds me of Zabuza…"_

Daichi was curious about this newcomer, but he knew he had to address the Sand Genin first. "I'm glad we reached an understanding." Daichi sheathed his blade and turned away from the ninja. "Don't go harming any more villagers, or you'll have to deal with me."

Daichi glanced at the Mist Genin and saw her sheathe her own blade on her back.

Just then, another newcomer spoke up. "You're an embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here""

Everyone was shocked by the new voice. They all looked in the direction it came from and saw a boy dressed in desert colored robes with a sand gourd on his back and short, red hair on his head. He looked sleep deprived.

The boy was using chakra control to hang onto the branch of a tree. Daichi and the Mist Ninja could both tell that he was strong. The other two Sand Genin that were terrified.

"I know. I-I-I mean they started the whole thing really. See, here's what…" Kankuro began only to go quiet once Gaara looked at him.

"I am sorry for any trouble he might have caused you." Gaara jumped to the ground and began to walk off. "Kankuro. Temari. Let's go."

"Hey wait a minute." All three Sand Genin stopped. "You with the gourd, would you mind telling me your name?" Daichi asked.

Gaara stopped and turned to look at Daichi. "My name is Gaara of the Desert. I'm curious about you and the girl with the large sword as well. What are your names?"

"The names Daichi Ryu." Daichi replied with a smile.

"I'm Kanja Yagumi." Kanja replied.

Naruto smiled and pointed at himself. "Hi there. I bet you're just dying to know my name."

Gaara said, "I couldn't care less."

The three Genin turned and lept away.

Daichi thought, _"This exam seems like its going to be even better than I thought."_

Naruto bent down next to Konahamoru feeling down.

"Hey, do I seem lame to you." Naruto asked.

Konahamoru said, "Compared to Daichi or that Mist Ninja, you're pretty lame"

Naruto stood up and screamed for a moment. "Daichi! We may be friends, but I'm not going to let you show me up!"

Daichi sweat dropped at that before turning to face the Mist Ninja.

"So you're name's Kanja? Are you here for the Chunin Exams?" Daichi asked.

"You bet I am! I can already tell that this is going to be exciting!" Kanja happily exclaimed.

Sakura sweat dropped now. _"Is she really from the Mist Village. She seems to happy to be from the same place as Zabuza."_

"I'm sorry if I shouldn't say this, but you're don't seem to act like a Mist Shinobi." Daichi said with a grin on his face.

"It's no problem. In truth I'm kind of an oddity back home. Really, I'm just happy to help and fight." Kanja looked up at the sky and reacted with shock. "I didn't know it was that late. My team will be wondering where I've been."

She looked at the Leaf Genin. "I have to go now. I'll look forward to facing you three in the Chunin Exams."

Kanja lept away from the group.

Sasuke sat on a branch some distance away. He's observed everything that just happened and grinned.

" _Things are getting interesting."_ Sasuke thought with a slight smile before taking off for his compound.

 _ **In the trees above the group**_

Far above Naruto, Sakura, and Daichi, sat three Shinobi who were wearing head bands that had music notes on them. Two boys and one girl. The one in the middle was wrapped with bandages, wore purple, camouflage clothing, and had long white hair.

The one on the right was wearing the same colored pants, a yellow shirt, and had brown hair. The only girl of the group wore the same pants colored pants, a green, sleeveless vest, and had long, black hair.

The Genin asked, "What do you think Dosu?"

"The usual weaklings. Nothing special. Though the one from Fusion Clan, the girl with the large sword, and the desert rat should be watched carefully." The wrapped Genin replied.

 _ **Forest Near Daichi's House, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi walked to his usual training spot because he was ready to try some special training with his fusion clones. It was time to learn how to use another clan's blood limit. Beyond that, he wanted to try to make a clone of at least one of the demon brothers.

Daichi shouted, "Fusion Clone Jutsu!"

A clone of Hinata appeared. He then made the signs for the Byakugan. His eyes changed to the white of the Hyuga and the veins appeared. His reach wasn't far at all; however, he could at least see around himself which he read was a good start.

He continued training trying to see farther. Eventually he switched it up and tried to get a higher level fusion clone, but all he could do at the moment was create one of Sasuke from their last spar.

Daichi thought, _"I'll just have to keep working at it. Hopefully I can develop my fusion clones a bit further for the exams. Even if I can't, I'll still have my other skills and my teammates._

Daichi was about to practice his swordsmanship when he heard someone moving around in the brush.

"I can hear you! You should just reveal yourself!" Daichi shouted.

Udon walked into the clearing. "I'm sorry. I came out here to observe your training and take notes."

Daichi said, "Hold on. You're that Udon kid. The one who was apart of Konahamoru's group. Why aren't you with them, and where are your goggles?"

Udon said, "To be honest I think Naruto's great, but the way you handled that situation earlier was so cool. I want to observe your training and learn how to grow stronger. Konahamoru understood when I told him, and I have no intention of leaving his group."

Daichi thought, _"There isn't much I can do. Naruto will be a bit crushed when he realizes one of his fans left him, but I can't turn someone who wants to grow stronger away."_

"Very well, if that's what you want, you can sit on that log and take all the notes you want." Daichi said.

Udon ran to the seat with a smile on his face. "Ok Boss."

Daichi turned his attention back to his training. He drew his sword and began to train. He didn't get far though as he heard another person in the brush. This one was better at concealment.

Daichi thought, _"This isn't good. The enemy's. Udon needs to be protected before I attempt to fight him."_

He continued to train and did a good job of not portraying that he knew an enemy was out there. He sheathed his sword and drew a couple of kunai.

"Udon, could you come here for a moment." Daichi asked.

Udon sat his note book down and ran over to Daichi. "Sure thing boss."

Daichi got down on his knee and made it so his actions were that of explaining proper kunai technique.

He whispered to Udon. "Listen carefully. There is an enemy ninja in the brush, and he may come after you to get to me That is why I'm going to get you out of here. I'm going to create a shadow clone and have him take you out of here.

I'll remain here and fight him. My clone will stay with you. If he dispels, I want you to run to the Hokage's tower and give the guards this slip of paper."

Daichi had written the words 'An enemy is in the village. I tried to fight him, but I failed.'

He then signed it, folded it, and pressed it into Udon's hands.

Daichi whispered, "Can you do all of this for me?" Udon was shaking. "Udon, I need you to be strong for me."

Udon was still shaking a bit, but whispered back, "I-I'll do it boss."

Daichi smiled and stood up. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He created 10 clones that hid Udon from sight. The clones separated and all took off in different directions. Udon was gone with one of those clones.

Daichi had seen which clone took him, and so did the enemy as he made a break for that clone.

Daichi said, "No you don't"

He jumped into the trees and caught the enemy by his foot pulling him into the clearing. Daichi then jumped back as the enemy stood up. Now he got a good look at the enemy.

The enemy wore a black cloak over blue armor. He had small, white eyes and carried two sword on his right side. He wore a hat with metal protector that had the symbol of someone from the Hidden Rain Village on it.

The enemy had a deep voice. "You saved the boy, but who will save you rookie."

Daichi said, "No one has to save me from the likes of you. You're just scum who would attack a citizen of this village. You are a guest here and need to learn proper manners. I'm just the guy to teach you."

The enemy said, "Big talk from a Rookie. Can you back it up."

"Just watch me." Daichi declared.

Daichi's clones charged at the enemy and were quickly taken out. The real one came at the Rain Ninja from the side with a kick that hit home causing the ninja to stumble back.

The ninja ran in and attempted to land a punch, but Daichi dodged it and kicked at the enemies mid section. His foot was caught, and he was thrown away. Daichi reached into his weapons pouch and threw shuriken. The enemy avoided every on of them as Daichi landed.

Daichi held out his hand and began to gather electricity. "Lightning Beast Tracking Fang."

The wolf made of lighting went straight for the enemy catching him off guard. He was hit and Daichi saw him dispel.

" _So I was fighting a shadow clone."_ Daichi smiled. _"Someone from our village must have wanted to test me, and most certainly the others, to see if we were ready for the Chunin Exams. Bring them on!"_

Daichi lept into the trees and headed straight for the village to find Udon.

 _ **Konoha Streets, Some Time Later…**_

Udon saw Daichi and ran over to him. "Boss, you're okay!"

Daichi had decided that he didn't need o go with the real story. "Yeah, it turned out to be another Genin who couldn't wait to fight a Leaf Genin. Anyways, you still have that note right?"

Udon passed the note to Daichi and said, "I sure do."

Daichi looked looked at the note and noticed that it hadn't been opened at all. He slipped the paper into his pocket.

"You did very good Udon. You didn't even open the paper which contained some sensitive information. Someday you might make a good information ninja. Taking information from village to village."

Udon smiled. "Thanks Boss. I should really get home but know that I'll be rooting for you during the exams."

Udon took off running and Daichi decided to take the rest of the day off.


	16. Sasuke vs Lee

_**Outside the Academy**_

Sakura approached her team.

Naruto said, "Hey Sakura, you're late."

Sakura said, "Ah, right. Sorry guys. Sakura looked over and Sasuke. "Good morning Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her. "Yeah."

" _What's up with her? She's different."_ Sasuke thought.

"What are we waiting for? Lets enter the academy." Daichi said.

 _ **Academy, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **floor…**_

The group noticed that many of the other Genin were murmuring. Then they heard someone getting hit and decided to check out what was going on.

Daichi smiled. _"It's been a while since I've seen either of them. The Chunin Exams just keep getting better."_

Lee had been hit and was sitting on the ground. The way he was acting led Daichi to believe that he was acting weaker than he was. Even though they only spared once before, Daichi knew that Lee was stronger than this.

"Please let us through. We're supposed to go in there." Tenten said.

One of the Genin guarding the door went to hit Tenten, but he was stopped by Daichi who moved in front of her and blocked him.

"You know, you're giving us Leaf Ninja a bad name here." Daichi said as he stepped back.

The ninja shrugged. "We're only trying to be nice. The exams are going to make this look like a picnic."

"Some of you won't survive the exams, others will be wrecked for life, and some of you will go crazy. For Chunin it is always life and death. You think it's a joke. Chunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands, so you have to be tough enough to take the heat. We're just trying to thin the heard a bit." The other ninja explained.

The rest of squad seven moved forward.

"Real nice speech. Now why don't the two of you step aside and let us through. While you're at it, release the Genjutsu as well. We can see through the illusion. We're going to the third floor." Sasuke said.

This caused the various groups to question what he'd just said. It was clear that the Genjutsu had fooled them. Then the numbers changed to reveal it was in fact room 201 and not 301.

One of the guard ninja said, "Seems we have ourselves some real competition here. Not only did you notice the Genjutsu, but your teammate here was able to block my strike. I suppose it's time that we take off."

The two ninja walked off leaving all the other ninja where they stood.

Now Lee jumped to his feet. His bruises were gone meaning they were fakes.

"If it isn't my eternal rival Daichi. I didn't know you were on the same team as the Uchiha." Lee said.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Daichi questioned seeming bored.

Lee gripped his head in shock. "There you go again acting all cool!"

Sakura thought, _"What is going on right now. Does Daichi really know this weirdo?"_

" _Lee wasn't kidding when he said Daichi acted just like Kakashi."_ Tenten thought with a smile.

Lee then noticed Sakura for the first time and regained his composure. He walked until he stood right in front of her.

"My name is Rock Lee." Lee smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life."

Sakura was at a loss. "Defiantly not."

"Why?" Lee questioned.

"Because you're a weirdo." Sakura replied.

Lee's head feel.

Daichi patted him on the back. "Better luck next time Lee."

Sakura asked, "Daichi, do you honestly know this weirdo?"

"I kind of know all three of them. I would say I know Lee here better though since we've had a total of 9 competitions before I became a ninja. The scores currently 5 to 4 since I won our spar. The others are his teammates Neji and Tenten. I met them when their Sensei took me around Konoha on my first day here." Daichi explained.

Now Neji decided to address Sasuke. "Hey you." Sasuke looked at him. "What's your name?"

Sasuke replied, "Normally I would ask you to give yours first, but I already know it. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. "

Neji said, "So you must be a rookie like Daichi. How old are you?"

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke replied.

Neji, a bit peeved, asked. "What's was that?"

Tenten giggled. _"Cute."_

Lee and Naruto were both down and leaning against the wall.

Sakura said, "Come on guys, let's get to the testing room."

Squad 7 began to climb the stairs to the next level.

Sasuke thought, _"So this is the big bad Chunin Exams. It's a freak show._

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Floor, Some Time Later…**_

Squad 7 was walking towards room 301 when they heard Lee say, "Hey you, with the attitude. Hold on."

Squad 7 stopped and turned to the direction where Lee's voice came from. He stood atop a balcony. Sakura was shocked to see him again.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned.

Lee said, "I want to fight you right here and right now."

Sasuke said, "You want to fight me?"

"Yes." Lee jumped off the balcony. "My name is Rock Lee. I wish to challenge you so that I may test my skills. So that I can better understand my limits and prepare for the fights I am sure to have against Daichi and Neji." Lee got into his stance.

"That is not my only reason for challenging you. Everyone talks about the Uchiha Clan and how great they are. I want to see if it's true. And also…" Lee looked at Sakura causing her to freeze up. "Oh Sakura, I love you."

Sakura freak out. "No! Those eyebrows can't be real!" She then shivered. "Your hair style is awful to. You're such a weirdo."

"You are an angel sent from heaven." Lee blew her a kiss.

Sakura dodged it. "Keep your creepy little valentines to yourself!"

Naruto thought, _", He want to fight Sasuke! Daichi's his eternal rival! If it's not always Sasuke, then it's always Daichi! So unfair!"_

Sasuke said, "You know of my clan yet you still challenge me. You must be even more psycho then you look. If that's possible. I'll teach you all about my clan, the hard way."

Daichi just smirked. He may have only fought Lee once, but he's seen Lee train a few times. Nothing serious, but Sasuke was definitely going to have some trouble.

Lee held his hand out facing towards Sasuke. "Bring it on."

"Hold…" Naruto began only for Daichi to hold his arm out in front of his friend.

"Naruto, Why don't you let Sasuke go first this time." Daichi said winking.

Naruto got close to his friend and whispered, "What's going on Daichi?"

"Naruto, you may not realize this, but Lee's a lot like you. He's worked hard for every step he's taken in his training. Let Lee fight Sasuke, and I know you'll enjoy it." Daichi whispered back with a smile on his face.

Naruto smiled as he addressed Sasuke. "You can have a go at him Sasuke."

Lee spoke up. "Fight me and I will prove that my skills are superior to yours."

Sasuke said, "Very well then. Let's do it."

"Sasuke, a word of warning. Lee's Taijutsu is something else." Daichi warned.

Sasuke said, "Relax, this will all be over in 5 seconds."

Sasuke charged at Lee.

Lee thought, _"Here he comes. Forgive me Guy Sensei. I know it is forbidden, but I may have to use that jutsu."_

Sasuke punched at Lee, but he dodged it.

Lee then appeared above Sasuke. "Leaf Hurricane."

He spun so he could kick Sasuke, but Sasuke ducked under the kick as it flew by over head. Lee landed on his hands and went for a sweep.

Sasuke thought, _"I'm not moving fast enough. I've got to block it._ Lee made a hand sign. " _What?!"_

Lee kicked Sasuke in the face sending him flying.

Sakura yelled. "Sasuke!"

"Daichi, what is this?" Naruto asked impressed with Lee.

Sakura looked To Daichi as he gave his answer. "It's Taijutsu just like I warned Sasuke about; however, you need to realize something about Lee. His Chakra network is underdeveloped.

Which means he can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, so he's spent all his time on training Taijutsu. Though I must say that this is impressive even knowing that fact. His strength and speed far surpass what he was capable of when we first fought."

Skidded along the ground a few feet ending up on his side..

Sasuke began to get to his feet. _"So this is Taijutsu! I had no idea it go go this far. My Sharingan may not be made for it, but it'll be my best bet for closing the gap."_

"I've been waiting to try this out." Sasuke said as he opened his eyes to reveal the Sharingan.

"Alright Sasuke! You got him now!" Sakura cheered.

"Actually, the Sharingan may not help Sasuke as much as you think. True, it'll help him see Lee as he moves, bu Taijutsu is a known weakness of the Sharingan since it is something that it can't copy. Still, this just got interesting." Daichi said smiling.

Sasuke charged at Lee once again. Lee went for a kick, but Sasuke avoided it and went for Lee's right side. Lee spun off his hand and kicked Sasuke the other way. Sasuke used both his hands and flipped to his feet.

He didn't get much rest as Lee charged at him. They threw punches and occasionally added kicks in as well. Sasuke took a blow to the stomach

Naruto looked at Sasuke then at Daichi. _"This reminds me a lot of the times these two would go at it. It even reminds me of how me and him would go at it. This is still something else on a whole other level."_

Daichi thought, _"Whoa Lee, you've really grown stronger since we last fought. I'm starting to wonder just what else you can do."_

Sasuke stumbled but quickly regain his balance. He went for a punch, but Lee jumped back and got back into his stance.

Lee replies, " Sasuke Uchiha, do you know what I believe? In this world there are two types of ninja. There are those who are born with talent and don't have to work. Then there are those like me who have to train every day of our lives."

Lee vanished form Sasuke's sights, appeared under Sasuke, and then kicked him into the air. Lee followed after him and appeared underneath Sasuke's body.

" _You've learned the Dancing Leaf Shadow! I wonder if Sasuke can get out this!"_ Daichi thought impressed with Lee's skills.

The bands around Lee's arms began to become undone.

Lee said, "Now I shall prove my point. That hard work beats out natural talent. You're finished."

Before anything further could be down, a pinwheel hit Lee's bandage sticking it to the wall. Everyone turned to see a turtle red turtle with Leaf head band around its neck.

Lee said, "This isn't good."

"Alright, that's enough Lee!" The turtle scolded.

Lee elbowed Sasuke away while he landed before the turtle.

Sakura worriedly shouted. "Sasuke!"

Daichi jumped into the air and caught Sasuke putting him over his shoulder before landing. He then set Sasuke on the ground.

" _Daichi wasn't kidding."_ That was all Naruto could think.

Sakura was next to them in a heart beat. "Sasuke, are you okay?!"

Sakura thought, _"He's really shaken up."_

Daichi slapped Sasuke on the back. "Don't worry about it. I don't think I could take him on either."

Lee bowed his head in remorse. "You… You were watching us the whole time?"

"Of course, That last technique is forbidden. You know that." the turtle scolded.

Naruto blinked a few times not believing what he was seeing. _"He's talking to a turtle, and it's talking back."_

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to…" Lee began.

"You are a disgrace! You think you'll get away with lame excuses like that?! A Shinobi never revels his techniques unless it's absolutely needed! It's such a basic rule that you should get it by now!" The turtle chastised.

Lee said, "Forgive me sir."

The turtle asked, "Are you prepared to take your punishment for your actions?"

"I… Yes sir." Lee looked down at his feet.

The turtle said, "Alright, then come out Guy Sensei."

Guy appeared on the turtles back doing a weird pose.

He said, "Hey everybody! What's shaking?"

Daichi's teammates were all shocked by the man's appearance.

Daichi laughed. "Yep, that's Guy Sensei alright."

Naruto said, "So that's where Lee gets it from! Same soup bowl hair cut and even bushier eyebrows!"

Lee turned around and angrily shouted, "Do not insult Guy Sensei! He's one of the greatest men in the entire world!"

"Excuse me for not noticing his greatness! I was to busy watching him crawl out from under a turtle!" Naruto shouted back.

Lee shouted, "He did not crawl out…"

Guy waved his hand. "Give it a rest Lee."

Lee said, "Yes sir."

Guy said, "Now for your punishment." Guy punched Lee and sent him flying. "You fool!"

Daichi sighed as he'd seen that same punishment a few times when he's seen their training. The other members of Team 7 were shocked.

Lee his the ground an guy knelt before him. "I'm sorry Lee, but…" Guy began to tear up. "it's for your own good."

Now they were both tearing up and hugged each other.

Guy said, "Now, I want you to take 100 laps around the practice field. Show me what you got!"

"Yes sir!" Lee exclaimed.

Guy said, "Run into the setting sun." Lee wiped his eyes. "Let us go."

Lee nodded his head in agreement. "Right."

"Guy Sensei, I think you're forgetting about the Chunin Exams." Daichi said.

Guy and Lee stopped.

"Oh, right I forgot about that." Guy cleared his throat. "Lee, you not only disobeyed the rule on fighting, but you disrupted the Chunin Exams. I think that warrants a slightly more severe punishment, don't you?"

Lee saluted. "Yes sir!"

Guy said, "You will run 500 laps. How does that sound?"

Lee said, "Outstanding sir."

"They're insane." Sakura said.

Guy looked at the four Genin. _"So this is Kakashi's squad. There's my student's Eternal Rival. I'll check them out."_

Guy asked them. "Tell me how is Kakashi as of late?"

Sasuke asked, "Do you know him?"

"Actually, much like how Lee has declared me his eternal rival, Guy has declared himself the eternal rival of our Sensei."

Naruto and Sakura both yelled, "Really?!"

Guy held up his hand and said, "I'll give you a small taste of what I can do. After all a ninja's actions always speak louder than words."

Guy vanished from all their sights. He then appeared behind Team Seven. "My record is 50 wins and 49 loses which is 1 better than his by the way."

Squad 7 turned around shocked at his speed.

Naruto shouted, "You're kidding! How did he beat Kakashi?!"

Guy said, "The fact is I'm stronger than Kakashi and faster."

Sasuke thought, _"His speed is incredible. It's defiantly faster than Kakashi. Is he even human?"_

Lee said, "You see, Guy Sensei is the best there is."

Guy said, "I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you. Please accept my sincere apology."

Sasuke thought, _"Could it be true? Is he better than Kakashi? I don't think he's making this up."_

"Lee, you should accompany these fine, young ninja to the class room." Guy threw a kunai to dislodge Lee's band from the wall revealing Lee's hands which were brusied. Remember, give it your best. Farewell."

Lee said, "Yes sir!"

Guy disappeared along with the turtle.

"Sasuke, as I told you I wanted to test my skills against you because there are two people here that I want to beat. I am not the best Genin here. That honor goes to Neji Hyuga.

I think he may be even better than Daichi. Throughout this fight, you have become a target as well. I will defeat everyone in my way. I will show everyone what I can do" Lee explained before jumping back onto the balcony and taking off.

"How about that? Seems the Uchihas aren't as great as people think they are." Naruto taunted.

Sakura got angry. "Naruto!"

"Just shut up. Next time I'll drive him to his knees." Sasuke said clearly mad.

Naruto said, "Yeah right. Who just got his but kicked?"

Daichi said, "Guys, remember that teamwork is important. We can't break down over something small like this."

"All I'm saying is that Lee's training must be some serious stuff. Did you see his hands? That guy must work until drops." Naruto said.

Sasuke clenched his first. "Fine." He smiled. "This thing is starting to get interesting. The Chunin Exams, I can't wait to see what's next."

Sasuke's teammates all smiled.

Daichi said, "Then let's get going before we're late."

The four of them then continued onto the testing room.


	17. Rookie 10 Face Off

_**Entrance to Testing Room**_

Team 7 arrived before the doors to find their Sensei standing before them.

He said, "Glad you came Sakura. For your sake as well as theirs." the 4 Genin were confused. "Now you can all formerly register for the Chunin Exams."

"Why? What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

Kakshi replied, "Genin can only take the exams if there full team registers. At least until some one becomes a Chunin, but that doesn't matter right now. That is the way it has always been."

Sakura said, "But Sensei, you said that the choice of weather or not to take the exam was up to the individual."

"That's right, I did." Kakashi replied.

Sakura asked, "Was that a lie?"

"Sort of. It is an individual's decision, but it effects all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the guys to pressure you. At the same time, I didn't want you to feel obliged to participate because of any feeling you might have for Sasuke, Daichi, or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will." Kakashi explained.

"Wait a minute. Do you mean if the others had decided to come and I hadn't shown…" Sakura began.

Kakashi finished. "It would have been the end of the line. If you hadn't come along, I couldn't have let the others in, but it's a mute point. You're are here and for the right reasons. Sakura, Daichi, Naruto, and Sasuke, I am proud of you. Couldn't ask for a better team." Kakashi moved out of the way. "Good luck."

The team walked up to the doors.

"We won't let you down Sensei, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Daichi and Sasuke opened them and they all walked into the room.

 _ **Testing Room**_

The room was filled with Genin from other villages. Everyone of them looked at the newest arrivals. The sheer number surprised most of them and terrified Sakura.

"Whoa, what's this?" Naruto asked.

Sakura said, "Gee, I guess we're not alone."

Daichi said, "There are a lot of them."

Sakura said, "I didn't think there'd be so much competition."

" _If being scary is apart of the test, then they've got me beat."_ Sakura gulped.

Out of nowhere Ino appeared and attempted to hug Sasuke. Daichi grabbed his collar just in time and moved him to his side.

"Daichi! What are you doing?!" Ino angrily exclaimed.

"Remember our little deal Ino. You're not aloud to bug me in any maters concerning Sasuke." Daichi replied.

Sasuke smirked at that as he saw what Daichi was doing for him.

"You're so rude Daichi!" Ino angrily exclaimed.

"Really, I think I'm actually a nice guy. Though I suppose I am rude to fan girls that get on my nerves." Daichi said shrugging his shoulders.

Ino grew angrier, but she wasn't able to act on it as Choji and Shikamaru appeared.

Shikamaru said, "Oh, it's you guys. I had a feeling this'd be a drag, but I had no idea it'd be this lame."

"So all three stooges are here." Naruto commented.

Shikamaru was angry. "You know what pipsqueak!" He quickly gave into his lazy attitude and stopped. "Ah you're not worth the time."

Choji continued to munch on his food.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino joined the group as well.

"What do you know. Looks like the whole gangs back together again." Kiba happily stated.

Hinata smiled at her friends. "Hi Naruto and Daichi. It's been a while."

Naruto smiled back. "Hi Hinata."

Daichi smiled as well. "How have you been?"

Hinata said, "I've been good."

Shino remained silent.

"You guys to. Man, everyone's here for this stupid thing." Shikamaru said.

Kiba said, "Yep, here we all are. The 10 Rookies. Ha, ha, ha. This is going to be fun. At least for the few who can make the cut, right Daichi and Sasuke?"

Sasuke said, "Don't get over confident."

Daichi said, "Ignore Sasuke. I think we all have a good chance at making it. It'll be a whole lot of fun along the way."

Kiba said, "Well, just you wait. We'll blow you all away. We've been training like crazy."

"What do you think we've been doing? You don't know what training means!" Naruto shouted.

"Come on Kiba, we're all Rookies here. Can't we just get along?" Daichi asked.

A Genin in purple, with glasses, and silver hair in a pony tail approached the group. He was wearing a Leaf head band like they were.

The Genin said, "Hey guys, you might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offense, but you're the ten rookies right? Fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

Ino shouted, "Well who asked you!? Who are you?!"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really, look around you." All 10 of them did as he said. "You've all made quite the impression."

The Rookies found that every other Genin's eyes were on them.

Kabuto said, "See those guys. They're from the Rain Village. Very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now. You can't help it. I mean how could you know how things work. You're just rookies. You remind me of myself awhile back."

"Kabuto, is that your name?" Sakura asked.

Kabuto replied, "Yeah."

Sakura asked, "This isn't your first time taking the exam?"

Kabuto hesitantly replied, "No it's my… seventh." He noticed the looks the rookies gave him. "They're held twice a year, so this will be my 4th year.

"So you're a veteran. You must have some inside info you could give us rookies." Daichi inquired.

"Lucy you. You're asking just the right person. "Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket. "These are my Ninja Info Cards."

Sakura asked, "What are those?"

Kabuto replied, "It's hard to explain, but these cards contain everything that I've learned over the past three years. Of course, they're Chakra encoded. Don't want the info falling into the wrong hands."

Kabuto crouched on the ground and set the deck down. "I've got more than 200 of them, so you I haven't been completely wasting my time. Let's start with just an example of what I have."

A map appeared on the card with several of the Hidden Village's symbols on them.

"What's that?" Sakura questioned.

Kabuto said, "It shows the geographical distribution of of all the candidates who've come to take the exam, what villages they come from, and how many from each village. According to my info, there are 184 candidates here to take the exams.

Why do you guys think they all come here to take the exam together at the same time? It's to foster friendship between nations of course. International brotherhood and all that, and it's true enough for as far as it goes."

Sasuke said, "But there's another reason."

Kabuto said, "Yeah, you see this way they can carefully regulate the total number of Shinobi that end up in a village. This maintains the balance of power."

Naruto attempted to understand the information. "Oh yeah… the balance of power."

Shikamaru said, "The balance of power. Big deal, it's all a drag."

Kabuto made the card blank again. "It is a big deal. If the balance of power isn't maintained, then one nation could end up with more Shinobi then their neighbors, and attempt to attack their neighbors. They try to maintain the statuesque. Makes sense, I suppose.

Sasuke asked, "Those card have any info on candidates taking the exam?"

Daichi said, "I'm wondering that myself."

"They might. You have someone special in mind boys?" Kabuto asked with a smirk.

Sasuke said, "I might."

Daichi said, "I certainly do."

Kabuto said, "Well, I can't guarantee my information is complete or perfect, but I have something on just about everyone. Including you guys of course. Tell me what you can about them and we'll see what I have."

Sasuke said, "Rock Lee of The Leaf Village."

Daichi said, "Gaara of the Desert and Kanja Yagumi of the Mist Village as well."

"That's no fun. You already know their names. That makes it easy." Kabuto replied.

Kabuto took three cards from his deck. "Here they are."

"Show them to us." Sasuke stated.

He said, "Ok, first up is Rock Lee. Looks like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience is 11 C ranks and 20 D ranks. Squad leader is Guy. In the last 12 months his Taijutsu has radically improved, but his other skills are quite lacking.

Last year he received lots of attention as a Genin, but for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exam.s This will be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga"

Naruto sated, "Neji Hyuga."

Naruto didn't visibly show I, but he was angry.

"Next we have Kanja Yagumi from the Mist Village. To my knowledge, this will be the first time a Mist Team competes in a Chunin Exams held in the Leaf Village. Apparently, there was a coup that was successful replacing the former Kage.

Her Right eyes is always covered leading many to assume she's got a eye blood limit. Likely taken during the Third Ninja war and given to her for some reason before the change.

She carries a sword like Zabuza, the now dead Ex-Mist Ninja, though her reasons aren't listed. She's been on 10 D ranks, 6 C ranks, and 1 B rank, and get this, she's a Rookie just like you guys."

Kabuto then did the final card, "Now for Gaara of the Desert. He's been on 8 C ranks and 1 B rank. There's not much information on the guy. He's a Rookie from the Hidden Sand. Get this, he's survived every mission without getting so much as a scratch on him."

Shikamaru reacted with surprise. "The dudes done a B rank as a Genin and has never been injured!?"

Naruto asked, "What's the deal with this guy?"

Daichi thought, _"There are some exceptional Genin here. I wouldn't mind fighting any of those three."_

Kabuto pulled out the map and as he spoke, the symbols began to appear. "Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound, and Mist. From the looks of it, they've all sent exceptional candidates to the exams this time around."

Daichi focused on the music note and knew what it was. When he first got to the village he'd had nightmares about the ninja's who wore them. Granted he no longer did, and he was surprisingly calm seeing them for the first time in over a year.

Daichi thought, _"I have no idea if the ninjas who killed my father are these Sound ninja, or if they stole the head bands to do the job, but I'll keep my guard up just in case._

Kabuto continued, "Of course, Sound Village is small. It sprang up recently, and no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery." Kabuto put the four cards back into the deck. "Well you get the point. The competition's going to be fierce this year."

Hinata said, "So it would seems. It's almost enough to make you lose your confidence."

Ino said, "It's a fine time to start talking like that."

Sakura asked "Do you… really think it's going to be tougher this time?"

Kabuto replied, "Oh yeah, in the four years I've been coming I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch. Yep, we've got our work cut out for us.

Naruto began shacking.

Sakura thought, _"So we are just rookies and most of these guys are older and more experienced than we are. No big deal. It's okay to be a little scared. I can handle it. Oh, but it would be easier if I didn't have to watch Naruto falling apart righti n front of me. Nothing usually gets to him."_

Daichi smiled as he thought, _"I can tell Naruto. You're just as pumped as me and Sasuke for this."_

Sakura stepped towards Naruto and said, "Hey don't worry Naruto. We'll be fine."

Naruto turned towards the crowd of Genin and exclaimed, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gong to beat everyone of ya! Believe it!"

Ino shouted at Sakura, "Hey, What's that idiot try to do!? Is he trying to get us killed!? Tell your boyfriend to keep his mouth shut!"

Sakura yelled back, "Who's boyfriend!?"

"I forgot, you can't get one!" Ino shouted.

Sakura yelled, "What did you say?!"

Daichi, Sasuke, and Kabuto all smiled.

"Yeah, I feel way better now." Naruto happily proclaimed.

Kiba put his hand over his mouth. "Could you say that a little louder? Didn't quite catch it."

Shikamaru said, "You moron. Are you trying to get everybody in the whole place to hate our guts or what?"

Daichi shouted, "Yeah, we'll show them all what we can do!" Daichi happily exclaimed.

This stopped Sakura who was about to attack Naruto.

She thought, _"I'm surrounded by idiots on my team."_

The crowd was staring even harder at the Rookies.

Sakura tried to salvage any chance they had of not being targets. "You see what you two have done! You've gone and hurt all of there feelings! They think you don't respect them! That isn't it though right Naruto and Daichi!"

At that moment the Sound Ninja made their move. They threw kunai at him. Kabuto who manged to avoid them and slid back; however, wrapped Genin made his move. He was right in front of Kabuto and prepared to make his move as his arm began to vibrate.

Daichi grabbed Kabuto by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the arms range. Kabuto was confused until his glasses broke allowing him to understand what happened.

Everyone was looking at the little skirmish that had erupted.

Daichi said, "So that arm of yours must use sound to cause various effects of your opponent. It's a good trick, but maybe you shouldn't uncover your arm until you're just about to make your move."

Sasuke thought, _"Daichi moved fast. It's clear he's really stepped up his training, but I will still beat him if it comes to it."_

Naruto thought _, "Man, that attack was moving so fast, yet Daichi still saw it coming!"_

Kabuto stood up. "Thank you Daichi. I didn't quite realize the danger that attack could have posed, and would have only gotten out of range of the physical punch."

Dosu looked right at Daichi. "You're good boy, but we still have to teach that cocky Leaf Ninja a lesson."

Naruto and Sakura joined Daichi at Kabuto's side.

"How about you wait until were in actual combat. This is a Chunin Exams after all, so we're bond to have to fight other Genin at some point. For now, I suggest we play nice. If you don't, I will be forced to act on behalf of my fellow ninja."

Daichi had his hand on his sword ready to draw it at a moments notice. Now he had the prove he wanted that these Sound Ninja were bad news.

Just as tensions were running high, smoke filled the room and a voice shouted, "Alright you baby faced degenerates! Pipe down and listen up!"

A bunch of Leaf Ninja were standing behind an intimidating Leaf Ninja who had scares on his face. He wore a black trench coat and a bandanna as well as gloves. His arrival caused everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and stare at him.

The man said, "It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this moment, your worst enemy."


	18. The Written Exam

_**Testing Room**_

Everyone looked at Ibiki stunned.

Ibiki pointed to the back of the room and said, "First, you candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound, knock it off. Who told you you could fight? You want to be failed before we've begun?"

Dosu turned to face him. "Sorry, It's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy.

Ibiki said, "I'll say this once so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates. No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. Even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks about messing with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?"

"No fatal force. That's no fun." Zaku scoffed

Ibiki said, "Now, if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exam. Hand over your paperwork. In return you will receive a number. This number determines where you will sit. The written test will begin once you are all seated."

"The what? Did he say written test?" Naruto questioned.

One of the ninja behind Ibiki showed the papers causing Naruto to freak out. "No! Not a written test! No way!"

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

All the Genin were randomly sitting in one of the rows. Naruto was stressing abut the test. Then he noticed Hinata who was sitting next to him.

Hinata said, "Naruto, Good luck with the test."

Naruto was happy that at least he was near one of his friends.. "You to Hinata."

Daichi saw Naruto near the front and sent him what support he could through his thoughts.

Ibiki taped the board with some chalk to get everyone's attention. "Everyone eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions. You better pay attention the first time around.

Rule 1, the written part is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what you've had before, you all begin with a perfect score of 10 points. 1 point is deducted for each answer you get wrong, so if you miss 3, your final score will be 7. Rule 2, Teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all their members."

This came as a shock to everyone and Sakura's head fell to the table is distress.

Daichi was sweating a bit as he thought, _"W-well it's not so bad. Naruto might not be able to do it, but I don't expect him to. The rest of us should be able to make up the point difference."_

Sakura lifted her head up and shouted. "Wait! You're saying we all get graded as a team!"

Ibiki said, "Silence! I have my reasons so shut up and listen. Rule 3, the sentinels positioned around the room are there to watch you for any signs of cheating. For every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score. Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp. If you're caught 5, times you will be dismissed before the test are scored."

Daichi thought, _"Now why would he say we get more than one chance if we are caught cheating. That's not how it usually works. Ok, wait until you hear the rest then come to a decision on what this test is about because it's clear it's deeper that just testing our knowledge. Just like the bell test."_

Ibiki said, "If you want to be considered Shinobi, then show us, what exceptional Shinobi you can be."

Sakura just kept worrying about how all 4 of them were going to pass the test and decided that so long as the others did well enough it wouldn't matter what Naruto's score was.

"1 more thing. If any Shinobi should get a 0 and fails the test, then the entire team fails." Ibiki added.

This shocked Sakura, Sasuke and Daichi.

Sakura freaked out and Daichi thought, _"This isn't good. Come on Naruto I know you can get at least get 1 point. Right?"_

Ibiki said, "The final question won't be given out until 15 minutes before the end of the testing period. You will have 1 hour total."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The clock struck exactly 3:30. "Begin!"

Everywhere all the Genin began the test. Naruto calmed down and thought rationally before starting the test.

Daichi looked at the test and only barley understood the questions so he couldn't even imagine what it was like for Naruto. Daichi didn't answer the questions instead he kept reading them as he continued to think about the rules of the test.

After looking at more questions Naruto began freaking out inside his mind.

Daichi scanned the paper 3 times over and thought about the rules. That's when Daichi came up with the solution.

Daichi kept a straight face. " _Well you had me stumped for a minute there, but I get what this is. You're not testing our knowledge instead you're testing our skills at gathering knowledge._

 _Our job is to get answers to these questions from those around us while not getting spotted by the sentinels, but those we choose to copy must also be right or our information will be wrong."_

Slowly this began to dawn on the other ninja as well.

Daichi thought, _"What can I do so that I won't be caught? That's it! I just have to perform a few hand signs in secret and I'll be set thanks to Hinata and my own blood limit."_

Daichi took careful observation of the room without so much as moving his head. When he determined it was safe, he did his Fusion Clone Jutsu hand signs.

He thought, _"Fusion Clone Jutsu."_

This created a Hinata clone right outside the building that immediately went and hid in a large bush. She would wait in that bush just like her boss wanted.

Daichi thought, _"Time to put my training to the test. Byakugan."_

Almost immediately, Daichi could see around himself. It still wasn't nearly as long as the books said a Hyuga could reach, but it was good enough for the situation Daichi found himself in.

He began to scan as far as he could and noticed that the person behind him was doing pretty well with the test, so Daichi began copying the answers while still keeping his head on his own paper.

At the same time others began to realize the true purpose of the test as well.

 _ **Transition**_

Kankuro had his puppet as one of the sentinels. Kiba had Akamaru, on his head. scanning for answers. Dosu listened to the sounds of pencils on paper and chose the one who wasn't stopping to often. Shino had his bugs fly around and look at papers. Tenten had some mirrors up top that fed both her a Lee answers from Shino. Kanja was using he hidden power to get answers as well.

 _ **Transition End**_

Daichi had caught up the person he was getting answers from and decided that it was time to help Naruto. As this wasn't just a test to see how well you could cheat, but how well your team could cheat.

Daichi pretended to look over the test like he was seriously think about the answers. As he did that, he began to move his pencil back and forth in patterns sending out mores code that Naruto actually showed Daichi, so that he could be look out for some of the pranks he used to pull.

" _That…"_ Naruto listened to the code coming from somewhere in the class room and knew it had to be Daichi.

He listened intently to gleam every word that was sent. ' _The test is to see how well we cheat with out being caught. Keep your eyes on the paper, and I shall relay the answers I get from the guy behind me.'_

Naruto continued to look at the test as he smiled and began to write the answers down. _"So this is the test. Good to know my morose code system can help our team pass."_

 _ **Transition**_

Neji used his own Byakugan to look through the person in front of him to get the answers. Sakura kicked herself into overdrive answering questions. Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy the movements of the person in front of him and hit the jack pot as the guy was really working. Ino used Mind Transfer Jutsu to enter Sakura's mind and look at her answers.

At this point people began failing all over the place.

Daichi continued working, looking at all the papers that he could see to make sure his and Naruto's test were as correct as they could be. Gaara used his powers to create a sand eye that hovered over a paper.

Soon it would be time for the final question.

 _ **Transition End**_

Ibiki thought, _"Now that we've weeded out most of the hopeless cases, it comes to the main event. 15 minutes to go."_

Ibiki said, "Alright, listen up. Here's the tenth question and final question."

Naruto gripped his pencil. Everyone still left stopped working.

Sasuke thought, _"Man this guy's full of himself."_

Daichi thought, _"So this is it then. Soon this test will be over."_

Ibiki said, "But, before I give you the question, there are more rules you must be aware of."

At that moment Kankuro walked back into the room surprised by the silence.

"Ah, just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening. Well take your seat." Ibiki said.

Kankuro walked back to his seat dropping something in front of Temari.

Ibiki said, "These rules are unique to question 10. Listen carefully, and try not to let them frighten you."

" _If even the rules are scary."_ Naruto gulped, _"What's the question like?"_

Daichi thought, _"The only reason he would single out a question would be if there was something deeper to it like the other 9 questions. Something different from those questions."_

Ibiki said, "Rule 1, each of you are free to chose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

Sasuke thought, _"Say what? We're free to choose?"_

"So what's the catch!? Let's say we decide not to do it! What happens then!?" Temari shouted.

Ibiki replied, "If you choose not to take the 10th question, then regardless to your answer of the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words, you fail, and that means your teammates fail as well."

People began to murmur about the question.

Ibiki said, "Not so fast. You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question but answer incorrectly, you will not only fail; you will be bared from taken the Chunin Exams ever again!"

Daichi thought, _"It sounds just like a mission. This question was designed to see if we could stick with a mission in spite of overwhelming odds. So long as we stay, we should get this question right. Though I can't rely on this one. Each person needs to decide to stay on their own."_

Kiba yelled, "Hey that's bull man! That's ridiculous! What kind of bogus rule is that?! Lots of people here have taken the test before!"

Ibiki chuckled. "I guess your just… unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course you don't want to take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident, then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year.

Sakura thought, _"Thanks a lot. Now if any one of us decide to skip it, we all fail. Forget it, that's not going to happen. On the other hand, we will only have one shot. Screw up and it's over. Either way, this stinks. It's so unfair. Why couldn't we just have a normal test?"_

Ibiki said, "Now then, if you're ready, the 10th and final question. Those who don't want to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded, and you'll be free to go."

" _What could the question be? What if it's easy? What if it's not? If I get it wrong, I'll be a Genin for the rest of my life…"_

Naruto stopped as Daichi began to tap out a message. Doing his best to make it seem as if it was a nervous habit.

' _Naruto, whatever you decide to do. We're with you. We are a team after all.'_

Naruto stopped freaking out. _"Daichi's right. Sakura, Sasuke, and Daichi, all have my back. We'll push on together."_

Sakura thought, _"Well I'm okay. He's not getting me to chicken out. No way I'm raising my hand, but what about… Naruto stopped shaking. He's willing to go on even though we may never become Chunin. I'll press on as well."_

One ninja quit and a few seconds later more raised there hands calling it quits and leaving the room. Just then Naruto stood up.

Naruto slammed his hands down on the table. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit, and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You guys won't scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"

Naruto crossed his arms and sat down.

Sasuke smirked. _"The kids got guts. I'll give him that."_

Sakura smiled. _"Way to go, you crazy fool."_

" _Naruto, you may have needed some encouragement, but that last bit was all you. You inspired the remaining people to stay."_ Daichi thought with a smile.

Ibiki said, "This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you wish to quit, now's your last chance."

"No way, I never go back on my word. That is the way of the ninja." Naruto stated.

Ibiki thought, _"Seems that little outburst has given the others a back bone. He's inspired them into staying. 79 left. More than I expected, but I don't see anyone wavering. I guess that's it."_

Ibiki checked with the sentinels, and they all shook their heads.

Ibiki said, "Then I admire your determination if nothing else. For those of you remaining, I have one last thing left to do. That's for me to tell you… that you've all passed the 1st exam.

Everyone was shocked except for a few stoic people and Daichi who already found the underneath of the question. Though he wasn't expecting to pass the whole exam at this point. He dispelled his clone and his eyes returned to normal.

"Hold on, what just happened?! What do you mean we passed?! Where's the 10th question?!" Sakura shouted in surprise.

Ibiki smiled and laughed. "There never was one. Not a written one at least. Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the 10th question."

Temari shouted, "Does this mean the other 9 questions you gave us meant nothing?!"

"Oh not at all. In fact the opposite is true. The first 9 had an important purpose. To test your ability to gather information under the watchful eyes and the most adverse circumstances." Ibiki explained.

Temari sarcastically said, "Then that explains everything."

"You see, my objective was not only to test you as individuals, but as a team and how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis. That way you knew that everything you did or failed to do would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how well you handled pressure.

The first nine questions on the test were difficult. In fact, As you may have realized, to difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I expect that most of you quickly came to that conclusion. That you'd have to cheat if you had any hope of passing.

The fact is that the test was designed to encourage cheating. It almost demanded it. Of course it does you little good unless you have someone to cheat from which is why I disguised two Chunin who already knew all the answers and had them sit in with you.

Those who were caught failed. Better not to cheat, then to cheat clumsily." Ibiki removed his headband revealing scares covering his entire head. "Information. It can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather it can determine your failure or success. There will be times you'll have to risk your lives to get it." Ibiki explained.

Sasuke said, "Man what a mess. What he must have endured."

Ibiki replaced his head band. "Of course you must always consider your source of information. Always bear this in mind. Disinformation can be worse than no information at all.

It can lead to the death of comrades or the destruction of a village. That is why I put you in a position where you had to gather accurate information. That's why those who weren't good at it were weeded out, leaving all of you."

Temari said, "Ok, but I still don't get what the 10th question thing is about."

Ibiki said, "Your not? The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam. Surly you see that."

Daichi said, "You placed us in a no win situation. Either we could have played it safe and skipped the question though it meant that our teammate would have failed or go on and have a chance of never becoming Chunin. My father told me that he face many situations just like that one in his career as a ninja."

Ibiki said, "Very good young man. Now let me give you all a hypothetical just so you get it. To steal a document from enemy hold. You have no idea how many men they have or how well armed they are.

You also have reason to suspect that they know your coming. That you're walking into a trap. Now do you have the option to pass on this mission? The answer is no.

There will be many missions that will seem suicidal if you think about it, but you do not think about it.

You think of only the goal, and of achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a Chunin squad leader. Those who choose the safer of two whose determination falters in the face of adversity.

Those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own. Those who would save their own necks at price of sacred honor will not call themselves Chunin so long as I'm here.

As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the 10 questions placed in front of you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. I hereby close this portion of the exam. It is completed. There's nothing left, but to wish you all good luck."

Naruto celebrated.

Not even a moment later something came crashing through the window surprising everyone. It turned out It to be a woman with purple hair who put up a banner using kunai.

"Heads up boys and girls. This is no time to celebrate. I am your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good, let's go. Follow me!" The woman exclaimed joyfully.

Ibiki peered out from behind the banner. "You're early, again."

Anko said, "How many are there? Ibiki, you let all these guys pass. Your test was too easy. You must be getting soft"

Ibiki said, "Or it could be, a stronger crop of candidates this year."

"Hm, they sure don't look it. Trust me, by the time I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated." Anko stated.

Sakura reacted with surprise. "Huh, more than half? Really?"

Anko smiled. "This is going to be fun." She then addressed all the Genin. "Alright you maggots have had it easy so far, but things will be different starting tomorrow. I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me. Dismissed."


	19. 2nd Exam Begins

_**Forest of Death, Next Morning…**_

All the Genin looked at the forest before them.

Sakura said, "This place creeps me out."

"It should. This is the location of the second phase of the exam. It's the 44th Battle Training Zone, but we call it The Forest of Death. Soon enough, you'll know just why it's named that." Anko said smiling.

"Do your worst! You're not going to scare me away! I can handle anything!" Naruto shouted determined.

Anko said, "So it appears we have ourselves a tough guy."

Anko produced a kunai and threw it. It flew past Naruto cutting his check and landing near behind a Grass Genin. Anko then appeared behind Naruto.

" _Whoa, she's got some serious speed!"_ Daichi thought.

"You tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid are you? Tough guys like you usually leave there blood all over this forest." Anko wiped some of the blood from Naruto's wound.

She stopped and produced another kunai. She turned ready to cut the person only to find the Grass Genin handing back the first kunai with her tongue.

"I was… just returning your knife." The Genin calmly stated.

"Thank you Grass Ninja. You know, I recommend you only stand this close behind me if you want to meet your premature end." Anko threatened.

Anko took back the knife.

The ninja apologized. "My pardon. With the sight of blood on your blade slicing threw my hair; I'm afraid I became a little excited. I meant you no harm."

The ninja walked away.

Sakura thought, _"I thought this forest was creepy, but these guys are even creepier."_

Naruto tried mimic what the Grass Genin did with here tongue as Anko said, "Seems everyone here is quite tempered. Must be something in the air. This is going to be fun."

Naruto had his hand on his wound. _"Quick tempered! Your the one who threw the kunai at me!"_

Anko walked back to the front of the Genin. "Now before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all." She pulled out a stack of papers. "It's just a standard consent form. Before the test, all of you will have to read over this form, and then sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

Anko replied, "Some of you may not come back from this test, and I have to get your consent to that risk; otherwise, it would be my responsibility." She laughed. "Now, I'll explain what you'll be ding. Here pass these out." She handed Naruto the papers. "The first thing to note is that this will test everyone of your survival skills."

Shikamaru thought, _"Survival, what a drag."_

Anko unfurled a scroll for all to see. "First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field. The 44th Battle Training Ground has 44 locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside.

In the center, is a locked tower located 10 km from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll undergo the survival test. The test consist of an anything goes battle." Anko produced two scrolls. "To get your hands on these scrolls.

You'll be fighting to get both a heaven and earth scroll. All together, 26 teams will be in this test so half of you will be going after the heaven scroll while the other half will be going after an earth scroll. I'll hand over one scroll to each team, so your team must get the 2nd scroll from another team."

"How do we pass?" Daichi asked.

Anko replied, "Your entire squad must bring both an earth and heaven scroll to the tower."

Sakura said, "But that means at best half of us will fail. More if a team can't get both scrolls."

Anko said, "I never said it would be easy. Oh and one more thing, this test has a time limit. You must finish it within 5 days."

Ino shouted, "5 days out there!"

Choji yelled, "What are we supposed to eat?!"

Anko replied, "Just look around. The forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you."

"Yeah, but that's not all the forest has plenty of. There are man eating beast and poisonous plants in there." Kabuto stated.

Choji said, "Oh man!"

Ino said, "Quiet down. This is why they call it survival you know."

"That means, with these circumstances, there's no way half the teams will pass the test." Neji stated.

"With the days getting longer and the nights getting shorter, we will have less time for rest and to recover. It is a challenge indeed." Lee smiled.

Sasuke said, "Surrounded by enemies, means there won't be time for rest. We'll have to keep a constant watch."

Daichi said, "Sounds like quite the challenge."

Anko said, "Right, this test is also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test. I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

Shikamaru raised his hand. "Mid exam, can we quit?"

Anko replied, "Of course not. In the middle of a battle you can't say sorry I quit. I mean, I guess you could, but you'd probably end up dead. There are also ways you can get disqualified.

The 1st is simple, if all three members cant' make it to the tower with both scrolls after 5 days. Number 2, If a team loses a member or a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. Number 3, this is the most important one. None of you are to look at the contents of the scrolls until you reach the tower."

Naruto asked "What happens if it flaps open and you read it?"

Anko replied, "Let me put it to you this way young man. You. Don't. Want. To. Know" Naruto groaned. "There will be times when ninja will be asked to carry certain documents. The scroll rule is meant to test your integrity.

Ok we're done. Each team take your consent forms over there and exchange them for your scrolls. After that, each team pick a gate, and you'll be let inside. Oh and one more word of advice. Just don't die!"

The various teams parted to fill out their forums. Certain members even separated to gather information.

Team 7 was about to do the same until they were approached by a Mist Genin. He was gray skinned with his long, white hair in a pony tail. He wore his head band around his neck and carried a thing of ninja wire at his side. He wore a dull green top with matching pants.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned.

The Genin smirked. "I've just come to get a close look at the Leaf Genin who managed to beat Zabuza. I must say, I'm not impressed by what I see."

"What was that?!" Naruto angrily shouted.

The Genin looked at Naruto. "Let's see, you're the idiot weakling that has it in his head that he can rise above and be more than what he is." He shifted over to Sasuke. "Your the arrogant type that wants to kill someone who's gravely wronged you."

Next came Daichi. "What do we have here? I'll tell you. You do everything you can to protect those close to you. It's your reason for gaining power. At least, that's what you lead people to believe.

In truth, you're just a kid trying to live up to dead loved ones. Most likely someone who is far stronger then you will ever be." Finally, he looked at Sakura. "There isn't much to you. You're a fan girl that only became a ninja in hopes of being close to the one you're crushing on. You are just a little girl playing ninja."

Naruto was furious. Sakura was saddened as she looked at the ground. Sasuke and Daichi was indifferent.

Naruto grabbed the Genin's shirt, but the Genin just smiled. "I won't have you insulting my team like that! You listen…"

Daichi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, remove yourself from the situation and pay him no mind. Remember what Guy said. 'A ninja's actions speak louder than words'."

Naruto let him go of the Genin's shirt and walked away with his forum.

Daichi turned his attention to the Genin, but he remained calm. "I'm only going to say this once. You will never say anything like that to my team again, or I will show you that I can indeed protect them. This is not a threat, but a promise."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." The Genin retorted.

Kanja and another Mist Genin appeared. The other Genin wore simple, gray clothing. His hair was a dark brown. Unlike the others, he carried no weapons.

This Genin seemed displeased with his teammate while Kanja seemed disappointed.

Kanja sighed. "Seriously Kuma. I specifically told you not to do this."

"Since when do I listen to some self appointed leader." Kuma replied before walking off.

Kanja apologized. "I'm sorry about him. His actions were inexcusable. It's just that he thinks your team killed Zabuza even though the reports say otherwise. Not only that, but he's not exactly the happiest person with the change in Kage.

"All he really did was bug Naruto." Sasuke commented.

"Anyways, I think you guys will find this guy to be a lot more agreeable." Kanja tapped her other teammate's chest with her fist." This is Kenjo Valumi. He doesn't talk much, but he's got a good sense of honor."

Kenjo bowed to the Leaf Genin, but he was staring at Daichi. "I look forward to competing against you."

"Anyways, I'm truly sorry for his actions, and I wish you good luck." Kanja and Kenjo took off after their teammate.

"Good luck to you to!" Daichi shouted after them.

The remaining members split up to fill out the forms and glean what information they could from the other groups.

 _ **With Sasuke**_

Sasuke was leaning against a rock as he scoped everything out.

He looked over at the area where they'd get there scrolls as it was being curtained off.

" _I see how it is. We won't know which team has which scroll, and we won't know which team member is carrying the scroll. Stealing information is really a mater of life and death. It's just like Ibiki said."_ Sasuke looked around once more. _"Everyone is equally determined to pass, and all of them are my enemies."_

 _ **With Daichi**_

Daichi sat in a tree, so that he was away from the prying eyes of the other Genin. No use in making plans if there's doubt that they'll be known t the others.

Daichi looked threw his pack that he brought with him. _"Extra scrolls. Some of them are the colors of the real scrolls. Paint the correct symbol on them and people won't be able to tell the difference._

 _Let's see. The other Genin are our enemies in this. Though I doubt Leaf Village Ninja will attack us unless things are getting down to the wire. Then again you can't account for…_

 _ **With Sakura**_

Sakura was saddened over what Kuma said, and continued to think on it. _"He's right about me. I am just some weak fan girl. So many times Sasuke's blown me off. So many times the others have had to cover me. The only thing I can do is… try to move on from this… and attempt to become a better Ninja."_

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the future failure. What's up billboard brow? I thought you'd have washed out of the program by now. Your big forehead alone should have gotten you tossed."

Sakura said, "Maybe you're right about me Ino."

Sakura walked off leaving a very confused Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru behind.

 _ **With Naruto**_

"That jerk. Who does he think he is?" Naruto questioned thinking about that Mist Ninja.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Hinata asked as she was standing by a tree.

Naruto was surprised to see her causing his anger to die down a bit. "It's nothing Hinata. Just some Mist Ninja that insulted me and my team.

Hinata asked, "What did he say?"

Naruto told her everything the Genin said to him. "Though I'm not angry about what he said about me. I'm actually angry that he insulted Sakura and Daichi and even Sasuke."

"It sounds like you're feeling better now, but that cut could use some ointment." Hinata reached into her bag and produced a small container. "This should accelerate your healing. I made it myself"

Naruto said, "Oh uh, thank you Hinata."

"I'll apply some for you." Hinata said.

Hinata got a tiny bit on her right finger and wiped it across the cut."

"I should really go and rejoin my team. Thanks for listening and for the ointment." Naruto said with a smile before taking off.

Hinata said, "Right, see you later."

Hinata thought, _"I still have a lot of this left so I'll keep it for Naruto."_

 _ **Back to Normal**_

A Leaf Shinobi appeared from behind the curtain. "Alright everyone we'll be handing out scrolls now!"

Each team walked up to hand in there forms and receive their scrolls.

Anko thought, _"I wonder if any of them will survive this."_

Team 7 handed in there forms and Daichi was handed a heaven scroll.

Naruto thought, _"We are so going to win this!"_

All the teams had their scroll and only had to wait until two before Anko said, "Listen up, all the teams have their scrolls, so everybody go to your gate and wait there. When the gates open, the test is on!"

 _ **30 Minutes Later…**_

All the teams rushed into the forest. Team 7 soon stopped in a nice, open space.

"Alright guys, we have to discuss things before we officially begin searching for the scrolls." Daichi said as he crouched down.

"I take it you have a plan." Sasuke said as he to crouched down.

Soon the other members followed.

Daichi stated, "I actually have several small plans that should help us pass this portion of the exam…."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Naruto was relieving himself on a tree. In the brush, a Rain Genin was watching him, ready to move in and strike.

"This will be easy… " The ninja began only to stop when he was punched in the face by Sasuke sending him into the open.

The ninja flipped up right and landed on his feet just as Naruto zipped his pants and turned to face the enemy. Sasuke appeared in the open as well.

"Damn! How did you know I was out there." The Genin asked.

"We didn't. This was just a precaution in case the enemy ever decided to attack us when we were alone." Sasuke stated.

Naruto laughed. "We totally caught you."

The Genin regained his cool and charged straight for Naruto with a kunai drawn. "It doesn't matter because I'm still going to get your scroll."

Naruto drew his own kunai and the two locked weapons. Sasuke charged in as well and kicked the Genin in the side sending him flying. Naruto had already moved and intercepted the Genin with a punch to the face. The Genin flew the other way and landed on the ground.

" _These Rookies are better than we thought. I have to retreat for…"_ He didn't get a chance to finish that thought as Sasuke already tied the Genin's hands and brought him to his feet.

"Alright! We caught him!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke searched the Genin, but found no scroll. Sasuke let out a shrill whistle.

"What are you going to do with me!" The Rain Genin asked as tried to struggle against the rope binding.

Daichi and Sakura came into the clearing and saw the captured ninja.

Daichi immediately made the signs gaining the use of the Byakugan. He scanned as far as he could, and just barley caught a glimpse of another Rain Genin that looked like the one they had.

"Answer me. What are you going to do with me?" The Rain Genin asked annoyed that none of his captors were answering him.

Daichi looked at the Genin. "We were going to ask you were your friends are, but I think I have a fix on their location. Now we're going to tie you up some more and leave you here near a kunai knife." Daichi stabbed one of his knifes into a nearby tree while Sasuke tied the ninja's legs together. "You want to be free, then you'll find a way to get that knife."

"You can't just leave me here!" The ninja exclaimed.

"Stop complaining. We left you with a way to get free." Sasuke stated.

"Let's move out." Daichi said jumping into the trees and leading the way towards the other Genin.

The Genin they tied up continued yelling after the group as they left.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The group remained hidden as they looked at the clearing they found themselves near. As they got closer to this place, Daichi could confirm that both Genin were there. Now they were only waiting for everyone to get into position.

Soon enough everyone made the call of a bird and they all knew they were ready to attack. Sasuke gave the signal and all 4 Genin rushed the two Rain Ninja.

Daichi stopped and formed lightning in his hand while Sasuke and Naruto kicked the two Genin into the air. Daichi then launched his Lightning Beat Tracking Fang hitting both Genin and shocking them unconscious.

They fell to the ground and Sakura checked them out.

"They had a heaven scroll." Sakura said disappointed.

Naruto exclaimed. "Ah man! All that work and we don't have the right scroll!"

"Well, we'll just have to head out and continue searching for a scroll. Sakura, you hold onto that scroll." Sasuke said.

Sakura shook her head as she pocketed the scroll.

Daichi said, "Let's get moving. We have no idea if their teammates freed himself or for how long these two will be out."

Daichi's teammates shook their heads in agreement, and the four of them jumped into the trees and away from the clearing.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

They group had been traveling for a few hours now when a strong wind began to blow in.

"What's going on?!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

The wind became so strong that it blew all the members of Squad Seven in different directions.

The Grass Ninja stood where Team Seven had been moments before.

"Alright, you two fan out while I handle this myself." The girl Genin states.

 _ **Fair Distance Away, Few Minutes Later…**_

Daichi and Sasuke had landed together and immediately hid knowing it had to be an enemy attack. They quickly got to their feet and saw Sakura behind them.

"Sasuke and Daichi, you two are okay." She began to run over to them. "What was that?

Daichi had his sword drawn and Sasuke had his kunai out.

"Stay where you are!" They both exclaimed together.

Daichi shook his head.

Sasuke asked the question he came up with, so they would know they were really their teammates and not some other Genin. "When does a ninja strike?"

Sakura replied, "A ninja waits until the time is right. When an enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay on the ground. That is the time to strike."

Sasuke and Daichi lowered there weapons just as Naruto ran over to join them."Hey, what's up? You guys okay?"

Sakura stated, "Don't come any closer." Naruto stopped in his tracks. What's the password?"

Naruto asked, "Password?"

Sasuke immediately threw a kunai at the fake Naruto.

"What was that?! You could have killed me!" The fake angrily exclaimed.

"That would be a shame if you were the real Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"We all know you're not. We three had a whole phrase to memorize, but we knew Naruto would never know it, so we gave him a one word password to recite should we ever get separated." Sakura explained.

Daichi said, "The fact that you didn't know it means that you're an impostor. Now reveal who you really are."

The fake smiled and licked its lips. "Aren't we all just so clever." The fake dropped her disguise revealing herself as the female Grass Genin. "This promises to be quite interesting."The Genin licked her lips again.

Sakura shivered slightly. _"She gives new meaning to the word creepy. Where is_ _Naruto?"_


	20. Orochimaru Appears

**Note to all of my readers. I do post multiple chapters currently, so some of you may be missing out on a good portion of the story. Go back and make sure you haven't missed anything. Now one with the story.**

 _ **Forest of Death: Battlefield**_

The Grass Genin produced an earth scroll. The counter part to one of Team Seven's heaven scrolls.

Sakura reacted to this and the ninja said, "Ah, you'd love to get your hands on our earth scroll. It'd go so nicely with your heaven scroll." The ninja then ate the scroll whole. "Well, when this is all over, one of us will have both scrolls. The other will be dead."

The Genin looked at the three of them, and they saw a vision of there own deaths. It Shocked them to their cores causing them to stumbled and take deep breaths.

Sasuke thought, _"Is this an illusion?"_

He then fell over a puked.

Daichi thought, _"That was… horrible."_ Daichi was down on one knee trying not to do the same and tearing up. "I'm shaking all over. I'm terrified." Daichi fell to his other knee.

Sakura was sitting on her legs. She was completely shocked and terrified to the point that she couldn't even think. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

Sasuke tried to get up, but fell to his butt. Sasuke thought, _"No, its more than that. When we looked into her eyes we saw the moments of our deaths. Who is she? What is she?"_

" _I have to do something though. I-I can't let them die… without trying at least."_ Daichi slowly got to his feet still trembling and tears still falling from his eyes. _"I-I have to protect th-them."_

Diachi's voice was trembling. "S-Sasuke. Go. I'll do what I-I can."

" _He can't be serious! He may be moving, but he's as scared as me and Sakura are! What does he hope to do!"_ Sasuke thought shocked that Daichi was actually thinking of taking on this monster.

The Grass Genin was amused by Daichi's actions.

Daichi slowly reached for his sword. _"If I can just get my sword, I know I'll at least be steady enough to make an attack."_

Daichi gripped the sword's handle and slowly pulled it out. His shaking was reduced and the tears began to stop. His breathe was still ragged and he was still scared.

"Sasuke, take Sakura and run." Daichi said before charging at the Grass Genin.

"I would say I'm impressed that you are still able to move, if it weren't for the fact that you're terrified." The Grass Ninja taunted.

Daichi swung his sword down attempting to hit the ninja, but she moved and appeared right behind Daichi. She then landed a kick to his back sending him straight into the tree. Daichi turned at the last second and landed on his feet.

He then embedded the sword in the tree and made some hand signs. "Lighting Beast Tracking Fang."

The wold charged straight at the ninja. The ninja ran right at Daichi and grabbed him placing him in front of her. A moment later, the wolf hit him right before it would have dispersed.

Daichi screamed out in pain, but he still attempted to kick the ninja holding him.

"You see, some of those attacks may have actually worked if you attacked me with out fear. Though they wouldn't really have done anything to me if they had hit." The Grass Ninja calmly stated before throwing Daichi.

He skidded to a halt next to Sakura.

" _Daichi! He fought, but it accomplished nothing! We have to get away!"_ Sasuke thought panicking.

Daichi slowly got to his feet again until he was standing like Sasuke. Sasuke had drawn a kunai.

The Grass Ninja said, "Very Good. Now what happens?"

Sasuke and Daichi found that they could move no longer.

The ninja drew three kunai and advanced on them. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick." She looked at Sasuke. "You know I at least expected you to be a challenge instead your teammate was the only challenge I got." The ninja threw her kunai at them. "Pity."

Sasuke stabbed his leg, activated his Sharingan, and tackled both his teammates out of the way. He then grabbed Sakura and helped Daichi to his feet. They all took off running from the ninja.

"So that's how it is." The ninja commented.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The three Genin his in a tree. Sasuke's kunai was embedded in his leg.

Sakura blinked after looking at the wound seeming to come to. "Sasuke, you're leg." She then looked at Daichi and hung her head.

" _He… He took on that ninja an tried to give us a chance to escape. What did I do? I did nothing. I was useless."_ Sakura thought saddened.

Sasuke removed the kunai from his leg gritting his teeth as not to scream out in pain. "My leg will be fine. For now we need to focus on getting "

At that moment, Daichi noticed a huge snake looking at them. "Everyone! Move!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan again, and the three Genin jumped away from the snake. Sakura and Daichi landed on the same branch of a tree while Sasuke was still in mid air as the snake bore down on him.

Sasuke saw the grass ninja and it terrified him. "No! stay away!"

He threw shuriken at he snake killing it. It's body fell onto a tree branch. Sasuke landed on another branch to catch his breathe, but he didn't get much reprieve as the Genin began to come out of the snake's corpse.

"I can sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural. The pray must never let down its guard in the presence of its predator"

The Grass Genin curled along the tree heading straight for a scared Sasuke. She was stopped by kunai and shuriken thrown right in front of her.

Everyone looked up and saw Naruto standing on a higher branch. "Looks like I'm here just in time!"

Sakura happily shouted, "Naruto!"

Daichi was a lot let scared and relieved to see him. "I'm glad you're here buddy."

Naruto shouted, "By the way, the passwords 'Clone'."

"Forget it. we know it's you." Sakura stated.

" _They all seem okay. Though Daichi does seem to be injured quite a bit."_ Naruto thought as he looked at all his teammates.

Sasuke yelled, "No Naruto! Get out of here! You don't know what your up against! Hurry! Run while you still can!"

The Grass Ninja said, "So you manged to escape from my friend Naruto. Well done."

" _This is bad. Naruto's going to get us all killed and I can tell Daichi's planning on charging in with him even after the beating he received last time."_

"Naruto, she's incredibly strong! We have to attack together if we're going to have any chance of winning!" Daichi shouted.

Naruto shouted, "Right!"

Both Daichi and Naruto said, "Shadow clone Jutsu."

10 Daichi clones and 50 Naruto clones appeared. They all charged at the grass ninja at once with kunai drawn. Daichi lept to the ground and prepared a jutsu. Before any on the clones could touch her, the Grass her sleeves revealing markings for summoning.

She said,"Summoning Jutsu."

A mighty wind spread out over the battle grounds pushing all clones into trees and the ground causing them to dispel. The real Naruto grabbed onto a tree and climbed it applying Chakra to stay in place.

A snake appeared and charged at Daichi.

He jumped to the side and shouted, "Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!"

Daichi's lightning wolf slammed into the side of the snake causing it to move slightly to the right. The Snake made a quick turn and bypassed Daichi smacking him with it's tail. This sent Daichi straight into a tree.

Daichi quickly got up and saw the snake heading straight for Sasuke. "Sasuke! Move!"

Sasuke was still petrified. Naruto rushed in and stop ed the snake with a kunai to its face. Daichi ran up the tree hopping to help his teammate, but he stopped when he saw Naruto.

Naruto's were exactly how his father described the Nine Tail's eyes. His teeth were sharper and his fingers had become claws. All three of his teammates were shocked by the turn of events.

Daichi thought, _"Amazing! Naruto is drawing on the Nine Tail's power at this moment! Not only that, but he's in control!"_

Naruto looked at Sasuke and shouted, "Sasuke, get your self together! We need you if we want to have any chance of beating this guy!"

The Grass Genin hopped atop the snake's head and picked Naruto up with her tongue shocking all of his teammates.

Naruto angrily shouted, "Gross! Put me down before I yank this tongue out of your head!"

The ninja brought Naruto close to her. _"Extraordinary, so the Nine Tailed brat lives."_

The Genin made a hand sign causing all her fingers on her right hand to glow purple.

The ninja lifted Naruto's shirt with his tongue. "Let me take care of this seal for you." She slammed her hand into Naruto's seal. "Five Pronged Seal!"

"Put him down!" Daichi angrily exclaimed as he launched himself at the Genin.

The Grass Ninja merrily kicked Daichi in the stomach sending him straight towards the ground. At the same time she threw a now unconscious Naruto in a different direction heading for the ground.

"Sasuke! Do something!" Sakura shouted worried for her teammates.

Daichi was still able to move so he wove some hand signs. "Fusion Clone Jutsu!"

A clone of Kiba appeared on the tree and jumped catching Naruto before he fell and grabbing onto a lower branch to prevent himself from dispelling. The clone then ran for cover to protect Naruto.

"Hang on Daichi!" Sakura shouted throwing a kunai and catching his shirt. The kunai impaled itself in the nearby tree stopping his fall. Daichi removed the kunai and ran down the tree until he could jump safely to the ground.

Sakura spoke to Sasuke. "Sasuke! What's wrong with you!?" She then saw that he was terrified to no end. "You need to fight Sasuke! Daichi and Naruto have been fighting this whole time to protect us. I'm not strong enough to stop her, but you are. Please fight!"

Sasuke trembled as he thought about his brother. How his brother told him that he should run. The trembling stopped as Sasuke looked up at the Grass Ninja with his Sharingan activated.

" _No, I will not run!"_ Sasuke thought determined.

" _It's happened at last. His Uchiha blood has come to a boil."_ The Genin thought happily as she dispelled her snake.

Sasuke and the Genin faced each other.

Daichi ran up the tree that Sakura stood on and stopped next to her. _"Alright Sasuke, take her down."_

Sasuke put a kunai in his mouth. _"All I cared about was surviving to kill my brother. Now I see the truth. Daichi. Sakura. Naruto. If I haven't the courage to face this demon, then how can I have the courage to face him!"_

Sasuke ran right in the direction of the Shinobi. He jumped into air and threw kunai that she dodged by moving her head. Sasuke landed on a tree and immediately bounced off it straight at the ninja. He kicked her twice before jumping over her and landing on the tree branch.

The two opponents charged at each other. They both threw fast punches and kicks neither getting a hit in on the other. The ninja jumped and landed behind Sasuke before she took off running and curling around trees..

Sasuke was able to keep up with her movements. _"I can see."_ He jumped into the air and landed avoiding an attack. _"I can see!"_

Sasuke shot fire at the ninja ending in a massive stream of fire. She avoided it by tunneling into the branch of the tree and heading straight for Sasuke. He avoided the attack.

The ninja was impressed. _"You're good. You anticipated my attacks and your aim is true. You can see my moves, can't you?"_

The ninja jumped out of the tree and smashed her hands down. This caused tree debris to fly at Sasuke. He jumped to avoid it just as the hole branch fell off of the tree. Sasuke landed on another branch and bounced off the underside of it.

Sasuke grabbed the Genin causing her to fall face first as he continued to hold onto her to prevent her from escaping. She went straight into another tree branch cracking it on impact. She went limp, so Sasuke jumped away from her. Then she turned into mud.

Sasuke shouted, "Substitution!"

Throwing weapons came at Sasuke. He flipped to avoid them and lept off the tree. He hooked some ninja wire he had on him to the branch and used it to swing to safely. The moment he landed, the ninja was on top of him. She punched Sasuke in the face. The ninja then landed punched and knee to Sasuke's face causing him to fall onto the branch.

Sakura yelled, "Sasuke!"

Daichi shouted, "Get up Sasuke!"

The ninja walked forward over to his body. "What a disappointment you turned out to be. Your ancestors weep. The Uchiha clan should thank me for killing you. Silly little worm."

Sasuke opened his eyes and small bombs he placed on the ninja's clothes blew up causing her to stumble forward. Sasuke lept to his feet and jumped away throwing shuriken attached to wires all around the female ninja. He began to maneuver them with his hands and mouth.

The ninja was actually impressed for once. "Incredible! The Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack."

Sasuke maneuvered the shuriken behind a tree and pulled the wire causing it to close in around the Genin. The Wire pulled her into the tree keeping her stuck there.

Sasuke thought, _"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu."_

The flames ran up the wire heading right for the Genin. They blasted the Genin and bore a hole right through the tree she was against.

Sakura yelled, "He did it!"

"Way to go Sasuke!" Daichi shouted.

The fire died down and Sasuke bent over panting.

Sakura and Daichi both ran to their teammates side. "Sasuke, you did it! Are you okay? Don't worry. It's all over."

It wasn't over. The ninja broke free from the wire and made a hand sign paralyzing all three Genin. Sakura fell over with Sasuke and Daichi remained frozen in place.

"What is this?" Daichi asked as it wasn't fear that was keeping him in place any more.

The ninja's voice began to change becoming much deeper. "Such mastery of the Sharingan at so young an age. You're a true Uchiha after all. Yes, you'll do nicely." Sasuke screamed as he tried to move. "You are defiantly his brother. If anything, your eyes are keener than Itachi's."

"Who are you!? What do you want!?" Sasuke angrily exclaimed.

The ninja produced a fake heavens scroll that he got off of Sasuke during the fight.

"My name is Orochimaru, but as to what I want, that will have to wait until we meet again which won't happen until you finish this test with the best score of all." The scroll was burn. "First ,you'll have to defeat the Hidden Sound Ninja who serve me."

Daichi thought, _"So he leads the Hidden Sound. Not only that, but I recognize that name. He's one of the 4 Yonnin. Orochimaru the snake and traitor to the Leaf Village."_

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but if you are finished, why don't you just beat it!? If we meet again, it'll be to soon." Sasuke angrily yelled.

Orochimaru said, "Oh, he and I will meet again."

Orochimaru made a hand sign and extended his neck towards then bit him on the neck.

Sakura yelled, "Sasuke no!"

Daichi yelled, "Sasuke!"

Orochimaru's neck retracted after a moment. Then three weird markings appear on Sasuke's that caused him to grip his neck in pain.

"You! What have you done to Sasuke!?" Sakura exclaimed.

Orochimaru replied, "I just gave him a little parting gift. Very soon Sasuke will seek me out. He will desire my power." Orochimaru began to disappear into the tree. "In the meantime, I enjoyed a demonstration of the powers he already posed."

Orochimaru was now completely gone and Sasuke screamed out in pain. He couldn't move as he rived in agony.

Sakura and Daichi could move again and they were immediately at Sasuke's side. Sakura knelt at Sasuke's side.

She was the one who was the most worried about him. "What has he done to you!?"

Sasuke screamed out in pain once more time before falling unconscious on Sakura's lap. Sakura had tears falling from her eyes as she looked towards the only other member of the team left standing after the attack.

"What… What do we do?! Sasuke's hurt and Naruto are hurt."

Daichi shook his head and stopped thinking about Sound Ninja. He pulled himself together after all the events because his teammate needed him now more than ever.

Daichi stood. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." One clone of Daichi appeared. "I want you to hurry and collect my blade from the previous battle ground."

"Yes boss." The clone said before taking off.

Daichi then crouched at Sakura's side. "Don't worry Sakura. Everything's going to be okay." He gave here a reassuring smile. What we have to do is get out of the open and give them time to rest. Just follow me and I promise I wont let anything happen to them or you. Does that sound like a plan.

Sakura still had tears in her eyes, but she felt better with Daichi by her side. She shook her head in agreement. Sakura slung Sasuke over here back as they both lept off the tree and meet up with the Kiba clone. Daichi dispelled the clone and took Naruto on his own back. Daichi then lead the way to find cover.

 _ **Cave, Some Time Later…**_

Team 7 was in a cave that had a trees growing on top of it. The roots reached into the ground.

Sakura had tended to Naruto's and Sasuke's wounds. Sakura was now looking at Sasuke as Daichi returned from having checked the perimeter.

As he walked in Daichi heard Sakura say, "At least he's breathing easier now. He still has a high fever though."

Daichi said, "At least they're both resting peacefully now."

Sakura jumped at Daichi's voice. "What's the matter with you?! Announce yourself when you enter the cave!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I'd scare you like that. Anyways, I checked the perimeter and spotted nothing unusual; however, we should keep in mind that this is still the Chunin Exams.

Keeping that in mind, the two of us will take guard shifts. Every 3 hours we'll wake up the other to take over until morning when both of us will guard them. I'll take first watch for the night."

Daichi sat on a flat rock near the cave's entrance while Sakura found a spot at the end of the small cave to sleep. She laid down, but she found that she couldn't get to sleep. After everything that happened since this test began, there was just certain things she had to get off her chest.

Sakura sat up and addressed Daichi. "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" Daichi asked.

"All of it. You fought Orochimaru to give us a chance to escape. Then you fought him again with Naruto. Finally, you kept a calm and level head even though both Naruto and Sasuke were down." Sakura had her legs to her chest.

Daichi replied, "When I fought Orochimaru that first time, I was scared out of my mind. I only did it because my team was in danger. This team and my friends are all I have left.

I just knew I had to do what I could to protect all of you. Then after everything was done, I saw how you were breaking down. I had to be strong for your sake as much as theirs."

Sakura gave him a weak smile as it was all she could muster. "Thank you Daichi, for everything you've done.

"You don't have to thank me Sakura. You're one of my teammates, and I will do everything in my power to see that you guys are safe. No mater what it cost me. Now lay down and get some rest."

Sakura laid on the the ground. _"I wonder. Could I be strong. Could I be like Sasuke or Daichi or Naruto."_

It took awhile, but Sakura eventually drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Across from the Cave: In the Brush**_

The three Sound Ninja looked towards the cave that the 4 members of Team 7 were resting in.

Dosu chuckled, "Alright, just as Orochimaru ordered. We strike at day break. Remember, our target is the Uchiha."

"Yeah, but if the other three get in the way, it's okay to take them out, right?"

Dosu said, "Of course. That boy with the sword has it coming after all."


	21. Sound Genin Attack

**Note to all of my readers. I do post multiple chapters currently, so some of you may be missing out on a good portion of the story. Go back and make sure you haven't missed anything. Now one with the story.**

 _ **Cave, Day…**_

It had been a bit since Sakura woke up. Daichi had started the night guard rotation and finished it out. Now he was sitting on the same rock as last night while Sakura tended to Naruto and Sasuke.

Daichi heard Sasuke making noises while he slept. "Are they dong any better?"

Sakura continued to apply new rags to there heads. "Naruto's sound asleep, but Sasuke's is not so restful.

Daichi saw Sakura yawn and he noticed that her motions were slowed..

Daichi said, "Sakura, take a nap. I'll remain on guard and wake you if anything happens."

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Sakura assured.

Daichi walked over to her placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please take a nap Sakura. You won't be much use to anyone if you're tired."

"Your right." Sakura conceded.

Daichi walked back over to his rock while Sakura went and slept in her spot.

 _ **1 Hour Later…**_

A squirrel ran towards the cave. Daichi barley noticed a paper bomb on it's back. He took out a kunai and threw it in the path of the squirrel. The creature was frightened as it ran the to the the right and back into the forest.

Daichi thought, _"Nice try, but you're going to have to come to us if you want a fight or our scrolls._

 _ **In the brush**_

Zaku said, "I thought for sure that would work. Do you think he saw the paper bomb we put on the squirrel?"

Dosu replied, "He did, but I also noticed something else when he saw the bomb."

"That is?" Zaku questioned.

"You'll see just what it is as we head in for a closer look." Dosu replied.

 _ **The Cave**_

"Sakura, we have company!" Daichi exclaimed.

Sakura hopped to her feet and immediately pulled out her kunai.

Daichi said, "You guard the cave mouth while I have a little chat with them."

"Right. I'll back you up if things get harry." Sakura said shaking her head.

Daichi walked 5 feet out of the cave before Sakura took her position in front of it.

" _Those are the Sound Genin that tried to attack Kabuto. This isn't good."_ Sakura thought as she tightened her grip on her kunai.

"What do you want?" Daichi asked.

Dosu replied, "We want to fight Sasuke. Go wake him up."

Sakura shouted, "What do you really want? We know Orochimaru's been calling the shots from the shadows. "

The Sound Genin reacted with shock which meant that they hadn't been in contact with him for awhile now.

Daichi said, "While your at it, tell us what the mark on Sasuke's neck."

"What in the world could he be thinking?" Dosu asked himself.

Zaku said, "I can't stay quit after you two talked to us like that. First I'm going to kill these, and then I'm going to kill Sasuke."

The boy was about to advance when Dosu said, "Wait Zaku." He got off his rock and pulled up a grass spot that hid a trap. "You guys aren't very good. If you're going to set a trap, you must take your surroundings in to account. That way it's actually hidden."

"So that's art of the reason you threw that kunai and detoured that squirrel. You didn't want him setting off your trap." Zaku said.

"Now we kill her." Dosu stated.

That's when Ninja lept into the air. Sakura and Daichi grinned as Sakura cut two lines near her causing two logs to spring from the brush and head straight for the Genin.

"Two logs!" Zaku exclaimed.

Dosu said, "Nice try, but ultimately pointless."

Zaku quickly got over the surprise and pushed Dosu into Kin sending them to the ground. He then held his arms out causing a mighty wind that sent both logs back into the woods. All three of them landed on the ground unharmed.

Daichi thought, _"Crud. Things are about to get really difficult. I'm still a little weak after that fight yesterday. Even if I were at full strength, I don't think I'd be able to fend off three Genin. Oh well I can't think about that now. What maters is protecting…"_

Daichi's thoughts were cut short when he heard familiar voice. "Leaf Hurricane."

A second later Lee appeared in the middle of the Sound Ninja and kicked them all with a spin kick. They all flew back before regaining their footing. Lee then appeared at Daichi's side doing his usual pose. He had the squirrel on his shoulder.

Sakura asked, "Wha-What's he doing?"

Dosu asked "Who are you?"

"I am the handsome devil of the Leaf Village and eternal rival to Daichi Ryu. My name is Rock Lee."

Sakura asked "What are you doing here Lee?"

Lee was petting the squirrel. "I will appear anywhere and anytime you are in trouble Sakura."

Daichi thought, _"Good thing I didn't accidentally kill the little guy because it seems he's brought us some help."_

Lee set the squirrel on the ground and it scampered away.

Sakura said, "Right now, on this test, we're your enemies."

Lee said, "Sakura, I already told you. I will protect you until I die."

Sakura remembered what he said when they first met. "Yes, thank you Rock Lee."

Lee had tears streaming down his face. _"Yes! She said yes Guy Sensei! She said yes!"_

Lee turned to face Daichi. "Your assistance will not be needed Daichi. I can handle them myself."

"Getting an awfully big head there Lee. This is my team after all, and so long as I can fight, I will give my all to protect them."

" _There he goes being all cool again. It makes me so mad."_ Lee thought.

Lee shock his head up and down as he said, "Very well then. Let us take them down together."

Daichi said, "So are all of you going to come after us or just a two on two?"

Dosu threw the earth scroll to the girl and said, "I'm taking on the swordsman. We have a score to settle boy."

Zaku said, "That means your all mine Green."

 _ **With Daichi**_

Dosu charged at Daichi. Daichi decided to move back and lead him away from Lee and his battle.

 _ **With Lee**_

Zaku charged at Lee and attempted a punch, but Lee ducked and kicked Zaku in the face sending him flying away.

 _ **Some Distance Away…**_

Choji sat in a tree, eating some food, while Ino and Shikamaru discussed what to do next.

"Oh man! There doesn't seem to be anyone around whose weaker than us!" Ino complained.

"Hold on a minute. I think Naruto's team may be weaker than we are. Even if they do have Sasuke and Daichi." Shikamaru stated.

"Are you kidding! You can't compare Daichi to Sasuke! Compared to Sasuke, Daichi is less than nothing!" Ino shouted angrily.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said. _"What a drag. She's only mad because Daichi stopped her from hugging Sasuke. Of course, it would just lead to another troublesome argument if I said this out loud."_

Choji stopped eating as he spotted something in the distance. "Hey Sasuke and Naruto have collapsed," He got his teammates attention. "and Daichi and Sakura are fighting.

"What did you say?" Ino questioned before her and Shikamaru joined him on the branch to see it for themselves.

 _ **Back at the Battle, With Daichi**_

Dosu's right arm began to vibrate and Daichi made it his priority to stay well away from it. Daichi avoided his arm again and threw several kunai in rapid succession. Dosu could only dodge for so long before his sleeves got nailed into the ground.

Then Daichi noticed Kin sneaking up on Sakura and knew he had to finish this fight quickly. He formed the lighting in his hand quickly.

"Lightning Beast Tracking Jutsu!" Daichi said causing a much slimier version of his wolf to charge at Dosu.

The attack hit and he fell to the ground.

" _He should be out for at least a minute."_ Daichi took off running. _"I'm coming Sakura._

 _ **With Lee**_

Lee's opponent kept on launching blast of wind at Lee keeping him on the defensive as he had to dodge.

Lee thought, _"He had been keeping me away from him ever since the first attack. I haven't been able to get close no matter what I do. Guy Sensei I am going to use the jutsu. The conditions have been met. This is to protect the life of someone precious."_

As Lee continued to dodge, he unraveled some of his bandages. Zaku launched another blast, but this time Lee vanished from his line of sights.

Zaku exclaimed, "What…"

It was all he could get out before he was kicked into the air by Lee hitting him in the chin. Lee sprung off his hand and rose with Zaku appearing behind him. His bands wove around the ninja entangling him.

Lee then grabbed onto him as they fell and caused the two of them to spiral as they gained speed. Zaku went straight into the ground unconscious. Lee had jumped off at the last moment.

He panted and felt very tired. "It is over." Lee then heard Sakura shout and turned to see that the female ninja had Sakura by her hair. "No! Sakura!"

Lee took off running.

 _ **Cave Entrance**_

Kin had her kunai out ready to embed it into Sakura. This caused both Lee and Daichi to stop a good distance away.

"Let her go!" Daichi angrily shouted.

Kin had an evil look on her face. "I don't think so. You may have beaten my comrades, but you won't beat me. Now, if you want this beauty queen to live, you will do as I say."

Daichi thought, _"This isn't good. The only thing we can do is by time until either of us thinks of some way out of this."_

Lee thought, _"No Sakura! I swear to get you out of this alive. You will not die on my watch. I could attempt another Primary Lotus. No what am I thinking! It's to risky to try it right now. Think Lee._

Kin said, "Now listen up because I have two demands. One, I'm taking Sakura into that tree to kill Sasuke. Two, I will take her around as I picked up my comrades. You do not make a move until I let her go, or I will kill her."

Daichi thought, _"It's the impossible choice. Either we can risk Sakura's life and let her end Sasuke's, or we can attempt to stop her but end u risking Sakura in the process. We don't even know if she will keep her word about not hurting Sakura."_

Tears began to spring forth from Sakura's eyes. _"That Kuma guy was right about me. I'm just some weak fan girl. I've let everybody done again. How many times have I caved? You'd think that now, when they needed me the most, I could be strong._

Kin began to reach for Sakura's arms, so she could pull her up.

Sakura clenched her fist in anger. _"That's it. From this moment on, I'm going to focus on being a ninja. I'm tired of letting them all down. I am a member of Team Seven!"_

Sakura took out a kunai and held it with both hands causing Kin to stop advancing for her arms.

She said. "It's pointless. That won't work on me."

Sakura turned her head and smile at Kin. "It's not meant for you."

To everyone's surprise, including Team 10 who was in the brush, Sakura cut her hair causing Kin to fall backwards. Lose hair and Sakura's head band fell to the ground.

Sakura thought, _"I've always considered myself to be a true ninja, but the truth is that I was only playing ninja. Sasuke, Naruto, and Daichi are always in the lead. I watch them from the back round Why is that?"_

All the times the three male Genin saved her or fought while she stayed back flashed through her mind.

Sakura stood up, _"No matter what, they were always there protecting me. Then there's Lee who proved that he liked me even though I treated him so poorly. We're not even teammates yet he put his own life on the line for me._

 _All this time, they've been trying to teach me a something. It's about time that I learned the lesson."_ Sakura's head band clattered to the ground. _"No more caving."_ Sakura clenched her fist. _"This time, I take the lead._

Sakura turned towards the female Kin though she addressed Lee and Daichi behind her. "Daichi, have your beast tracking jutsu aimed at her and fire when I give the okay. Lee, if she dodges, I'll look to you to hit her with whatever you have left."

Daichi smiled because the moment she cut her hair he saw Sakura's true fire had been ignited.

"You got it Sakura." Daichi smiled.

Lee was smiling as well. "Yes, I understand."

Sakura charged at the female ninja doing some hand signs. The female ninja pierced her with her kunai. She thought she got Sakura, but instead she pierced a log that had taken her place.

"A Substitution Jutsu!" Kin shouted in surprise.

Sakura appeared behind her and kicked Kin in the back causing her to stumble forward. Kin turned around and attempted a kick only to hit another log. This time Sakura ran straight at here while holding kunai in between her fingers. Kin drew her 5 kunai at Sakura and instantly began to look around..

"Where are you appearing from this time?" Kin questioned.

The kunai, this time, actually hit Sakura, but she didn't even scream out in pain. Instead she fired off her kunai nailing her opponent in the same way. Sakura then slid along the ground and hit Kin's feet while she was distracted.

Sakura continued to slide as Kin began to fall. "Do it now Daichi!"

Daichi already had all the lightning he needed and smiled. "Lightning Beast Tracking Fang."

The wolf collided with Kin causing her to stay suspended as the lightning raced through her body. Then she fell to the ground out cold.

Lee swooned over Sakura. "Way to go Sakura!"

Daichi shouted, "You did it!"

Sakura smiled back at both Daichi and Lee. "No, we all did it."

Daichi smiled as well. "I suppose we did."

Ino jumped up from behind the bush her and her tame had been hiding behind. "There's no way Sakura could have done all of that!"

Choji and Shikamaru both appeared now as well.

Shikamaru said, "Seems we were both wrong about them Ino. Their team won't be so easy to fight. This means we can't get a scroll from them. What a drag."

Daichi ducked low as Dosu punched, with his arm vibrating, right where he had been. Everyone was shocked to see Dosu walking up right again. He looked battered, but not any worse than Lee, Daichi, or Sakura.

Dosu said, "Now you've gone and done it. Did you honestly think that attack would keep me down for long?"

"Of course not I just wanted to knock you out long enough so I could help my teammate. Turns out she didn't really…"

Daichi froze, stood up, and looked at the mouth of the cave. Everyone else was looking that direction too as purple Chakra began to leak out. Sasuke the appeared causing even more purple Chakra to flow out. He had black markings on the right halve of his body and is Sharingan was active.

Sakura asked, "W-What's going on with Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke? That's Sasuke!?" Ino asked.

Sasuke looked at his two teammates then at Dosu/.

Sasuke asked, "You two are hurt? Did he do this to you?" Sasuke angrily asked.

" _Those marking all over his body…"_ Dosu thought terrified.

"Sasuke what is this?!" Daichi exclaimed.

Sasuke looked at his hand before placing it as his side. "Don't either of you worry. I'm alright. It's only the power flowing through me." Sasuke clenched his fist. "In fact, I've never felt better.

He gave me this gift, and he made me understand what I am. I'm an avenger. To follow my path I must have power no matter the rice Even if it means being consumed by evil."

" _I see. Those marks on the neck that the girl spoke of. They were a curse mark. Who'd have thought he'd survive. More that survive."_ Dosu thought impressed.

Shikamaru forced his teammates heads down. "We don't want to get involved with this."

"What's this all about?! What's going on?!" Choji quickly asked.

Shikamaru replied, "How should I know!"

The marking began to grow on Sasuke scaring Dosu further. _"This changes everything! I can't fight him. His chakra's to large. To powerful."_

Sasuke said, "Since you're not speaking, I'll guess it's the only Sound Genin left standing."

Sasuke moved incredibly fast grabbing Dosu's wrist. He lifted him into the air and slammed him into the ground before he could say a word.

Sasuke then lifted Dosu to his feet and grabbed him by his shirt. "So you think it's right to hurt my team. Maybe you'll think differently if I break an arm."

Dosu was scared out of his mind.

Daichi ran over and stopped behind. "Sasuke, this isn't you! Dosu is defeated. We don't need to continue."

Sakura ran over next. "Look around you Sasuke! You are scaring everyone! Please turn back into your normal self!"

Sasuke did look around at the frightened faces around him. and the not so frightened faces of Neji, in a tree, who was passive and Lee who was just surprised and shocked. the curse marks receded, Sasuke let go of Dosu, and he fell to his butt panting.

Dosu fell to one knee relieved. _"The mark has receded. We're safe for now."_

Dosu quickly retrieved their earth scroll from Kin's pocket and stood before Sasuke. "You are to strong, Sasuke. To strong. We can't hope to defeat you the way you are now." Dosu sat the scroll on the ground. "We'll strike a deal. You let us go, and you can have this scroll."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Dosu.

Daichi just wanted them to leave. "We accept your deal. Take your teammates and leave."

Dosu nodded his head and picked up both of his comrades. "It would seem we underestimated you but at least found out what we needed to know. For the moment we're even, but If we should meet in combat, I promise you, we won't run or hide."

Dosu began to walk off.

Sakura shouted, "Wait!" Dosu turned around. "Just who is Orochimaru anyway?! What's he done to Sasuke?! Why Sasuke!?"

Dosu replied, "I don't know. All I know is that we were told to target Sasuke, and we did." Sakura gritted her teeth. "I don't know why he sent us to assassinate someone he bestowed such power to."

Dosu Then continued to walk away.

Once he was gone, Team Ten rushed onto the field.

Choji asked, "Hey you guys okay?"

"Ino, check on Lee!" Shikamaru ordered. "We'll check on Naruto!"

Ino shouted, "Right!"

Daichi walked over and pocketed the earth scroll.


	22. Onto the Preliminary Exam

**Last note on this. If you are confused, then make sure that you have read all the chapters. Who am I to judge. Maybe you just don't like some chapter, and that's fine. No one really likes all the episodes of a long running series. Anyways, hope you're enjoying the story so far. Onward!**

Naruto had been dragged out of the cave by Choji, and now awoke screaming in pain as Choji had just hit him over the head with a piece of wood. Naruto looked around and saw Ino's team, his teammates, and Lee.

He then suddenly remembered the Grass Ninja and fell to the ground."Everyone down!" Naruto continued to scan the clearing. "That ninja, where could she be hiding!?"

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned a little confused by his actions.

Ino thought, _"It's about time the lazy fool woke up."_

Choji began poking the lump on Naruto's head with the piece of wood.

Shikamaru said, "You are really one of a kind, that's for sure. By that I mean you're the kind that gets on my nerves."

Naruto noticed something wrong with Sakura's hair and ran over to her.

He shouted, "Sakura! Sakura! Something serious happened to your hair!"

Naruto slide and came to a stop a few inches from Sakura.

Daichi joined them. "It's okay man. We had a problem with those Sound Genin we met in the classroom, but Lee, Sakura, and I handled them. Sakura performed well and practically beat one of them by herself. It just came at the cost of her hair.

Naruto said, "Oh, so that's what happened." Shikamaru and Choji now joined them. "So what are you guys doing here? What's been going on around here."

Daichi replied, "They showed up during the battle and revealed themselves as it was winding down. They most likely would have helped like Lee did, but we didn't really need it."

Tenten jumped down from the tree to stand before Lee.

Lee was surprised to see her. "Tenten, what are you doing here?"

Tenten replied, "Me and Neji came to find you of course. Only to see that you didn't exactly need our help." She looked at Ino and said, "I'll take him from here."

Ino let him go saying, "Uh… ok."

Ino backed away from Lee.

Tenten angrily asked, "Lee, what were you thinking getting involved in this fight!?"

Lee stood and replied, "Sakura was in trouble. I had to do something, right?"

Tenten sighed., "I suppose you had to based on how things looked, and at least you don't seem too hurt."

Naruto ran up and pointed at Lee. "I know you bushy brow!"

Sakura got mad, but before she could act, Daichi placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down.

He then stepped forward. "Naruto, as I said he helped us fight the Sound Ninja, so we would appreciate it if you called him by his actual name."

Naruto was confused. _"Man, what happened while I was asleep!?"_ He said,"Ok."

Sakura walked over to Lee. "Lee, thank you. You were one of the reasons I was able to stand up and fight. Now I've become a little stronger."

Lee got teary eyed. "Thank you Sakura, but I know I can only stronger from here. I have ensure that I'm able to protect you from any and all threats." He then looked at Daichi. "You have grown much stronger my eternal rival. I look froward to fighting you if and when that time comes."

Daichi turned to Sakura and asked, "You still have our second heaven's scroll right?"

Sakura produced one of the scrolls while Daichi produced their second. "Hey Lee, what scroll does your team have?"

"We have Earth." Lee replied.

Daichi took Sakura's scroll and tossed it to Tenten who caught it. "There you go Lee. With that your team has both its scrolls and can enter the tower. You did earn it after all by coming to our aid."

"Hold on a minute! You're saying your team had two heaven scrolls!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, we picked it off a team of Rain Genin before we ran into some major trouble." Daichi replied as he took out the earth scroll they just got from the Sound Genin. "We also now have the the two scrolls necessary for entering the tower as well."

Daichi pocketed both scrolls and Lee said. "Thank you Daichi and Sakura."

He smiled at the both of them and they smiled back.

Tenten and Lee jumped into the trees and left for the tower with Neji.

Ino just sighed. "Hey Sakura, come here for a moment. I want to fix your hair"

Sakura looked at her. "If you want to do that for me, then I'd be grateful."

 _ **With Sakura and Ino**_

Ino began fixing Sakura's hair with her kunai.

Ino whispered, "You better have no tried to make a move on Sasuke you…"

Sakura calmly replied. "I don't care about the competition for Sasuke any more. I'm done being some fan girl. From now on I'm going to focus on being a good ninja. If Sasuke ask me on a date then that's fine, but I'm done going after a boy who has no interest in me."

Ino was rendered speechless and just continued working in Sakura's hair.

 _ **Somewhere in the Forest**_

Kabuto's teammates, Misumi and Yoroi, were waiting for his return. They both wore Leaf Village headbands, sleeveless, high neck, purple cloaks with a white, short sleeved shirt underneath, purple pants, and blue sandals. The only difference between the two was that Misumi wore clear glasses while Yoroi wore sunglasses.

"I'm getting tired of waiting for Kabuto to come back." Yoroi stated.

"Maybe we got lucky and he's been killed." Misumi said.

Yoroi replied, "Unlikely. Someone like him is not easy to kill. I just wish he'd have let us go and take down some Genin."

"What if one of those Genin just so happened to stroll into your camp." Kuma said with smile on his face.

He walked in from the brush. His wire freely floating behind him thanks to his Chakra.

"Who are you?" Yoroi said now on guard.

"I'm just a guy who loves to kill, but not before fighting the person I'm trying to kill. Though I might just spare you if you give me your scroll." Kuma said happily.

Misumi said, "We aren't the ones holding our team's scroll. Though, even if we were, we wouldn't just give them up; however, what we will do is kill you."

He ran at Kuma already stretching his body to strangle his opponent.

"Neat trick, but you have to do better than that if you wish to beat me." Kuma said.

His wire raced forward and wrapped around Misumi's body trapping him. Before Misumi could speak, Kuma grabbed the wire and yanked it far to the right causing Misumi to fly into the air and then come crashing into the ground.

He repeated this process over and over again until finally he let go when his opponent was at the apex of the toss causing him to fly into the air. Kuma then drew several kunai and threw them all at Misumi hitting him in the chest in several places.

His body fell to the ground. Blood was already staining his cloak. He attempted to get to his feet, and succeeded.

"Yoroi, please… help…" That was all Misumi could say before Kuma threw a kunai at his head causing him to fall to the ground dead.

Kuma looked at Yoroi who still looked confident after everything he saw. "I noticed you didn't move a muscles to help your teammate. Don't get me wrong, it was great that you didn't as it allowed me to have my fun, but I would like to know why?"

"Honestly, we aren't really a team. I can't stand either of my 'teammates'. Really you did me a favor in killing him. Having said that, I don't feel as though I can thank you when I'm about to kill you."

"You seem sure of yourself. Care to put it to the test and give me a few more minutes of fun?" Kuma asked smiling.

Yoroi charged in and managed to dodge the wire as it came at him. He got in close and placed his hand on Kuma. It glowed blue as he began to take in Chakra; however, he quickly realized that this was nothing but a water clone. The clone smiled at Yoroi as the real Kuma appeared behind him and placed a kunai held to his neck.

"I was careless in my approach." Yoroi said.

Kuma slit his throat and let him fall to the ground. "You were, but you were a fun one to play with."

Suddenly, two scrolls came flying at Kuma. He retracted his wire to his side and caught both of them.

Kabuto soon followed clapping. "I must say, I'm quite impressed with that display of yours. As much as I didn't like either of them, they are at least decent pawns."

Kuma ignored Kabuto's comment. "I did say that if they gave me the scroll, I wouldn't kill them, so I suppose I won't kill you."

Kuma began to walk off until Kabuto stopped him. "You know, I have quite the proposition for you. Would you like to hear it?"

"I'm not interested in working for some washed up snake." Kuma stated.

Kabuto pushed his glassed up. "I can assure you that Lord Orochimaru isn't, as you put it, 'washed up'."

"Why don't we compare your master to my leaders. I work for the Akatsuki. They have ninja that put your snake to shame. They could easily kill him if he weren't so busy hiding because the truth it that he knows he's outclassed. The sad thing is that no mater what, he'll never find a way to beat them."

"Maybe I should just kill since you work for them." Kabuto stated.

"It'd would be a lot of fun trying to kill Orochimaru's lap dog, but I think it's in our best interest to avoid a fight right now. It would get messy and most likely attract the wrong kind of attention from the other Genin." Kuma stated with a smile.

"You may be right about that. Very well, I'll let you go for now, but I'd watch your back if I were you." Kabuto stated.

Kuma walked away from leaving Kabuto alone.

Kabuto walked over to his 'teammates'. "Lord Orochimaru isn't going to be pleased by this, but at least these thorns have been removed from my sides."

 _ **Inside the Tower: Final Day**_

All the Genin that got both scroll entered the main room of the tower. Team 7 arrived 3 days before the final day, so they had plenty of time to rest after their whole ordeal with Orochimaru.

"So 6 other teams made it to this round as well." Sasuke commented.

"Among them are Lee's, Kanja's, Gaara's, and the Sound teams." Daichi added.

"It doesn't mater whose made it because I'm going to kick all there butts." Naruto stated.

"Don't get cocky Naruto. Keep in mind that these teams made it just as far as we did, so there's all very skilled." Sakura said.

Sasuke said. "Good, we wouldn't it to be to easy to become Chunin."

The 22 remaining Genin all stood in lines, with their teams, before the proctors, their Sensei's, and The Hokage.

Anko spoke into a microphone. "First of all, congratulations on finishing the second exam."

Anko thought, _"Huh, there were 79 Genin who took the exam. Frankly, I'm surprised that even 22 passed. I knew that less than half would make it, but I really thought the number would be in the single digits."_

Guy turned to Kakashi. "I see you're team didn't do to bad Kakashi. They must have gotten real lucky. Of course with my team still around, your team is doomed to failure. After all, what matters on the next test is ability, and we've got you far outclassed. Well I guess a part of growing up is learning how to deal with heartbreak eh Kakashi."

"Huh, did you say something?" Kakashi calmly stated.

Guy gripped his head and screamed in frustration before turning around. _"Alright Kakashi, you win this round. Boy that drives me nuts when you act so cool. There's no way I'm going to let you get the best of me."_

Tenten thought, _"So that's Guy Sensei's old rival. Well if I had to judge them on looks alone, I'd say Guy Sensei would lose."_

Lee thought, _"Guy Sensei is just the coolest teacher ever. I mean he's so cool that he practically glows with cool."_ He then looked at Daichi then at Neji. _"Just you watch Guy Sensei. I will beat my eternal rivals and make you proud."_

Neji was looking around as well. _"As expected. All of the best are here."_ He set his sights on Sasuke. _"Sasuke Uchiha huh."_

Daichi thought, _"Anyone that's made it this far are the best of the best out of that entire class room."_ He smiled. _"This promises to be truly challenging!"_

Temari thought, _"I can't believe it. Only 7 teams out of 26 are left."_

Sakura looked around. "Hey look, all of the other Leaf Village Rookies are here to."

Sasuke gripped his neck were the curse mark was. "I don't have a very good feeling about this."

The Hokage thought, _"It's hard to believe that there are so many left after the 2_ _nd_ _test and so many of them are rookies."_ He looked at the Leaf Village rookie's Sensei's. _"So that's why they fought so hard to recommend them."_

Anko said, "Alright, now pay attention. The third Hokage is going to explain the 3rd exam to you. You better listen carefully maggots." She turned to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, they're all yours."

The Hokage nodded, walked forward, and cleared his throat. "Before I tell you what the third exam entails, I want to explain its true purpose. Listen closely, for it's something all of you need to understand." The Genin all perked up. "I'm going to tell you the true purpose of this exam.

Why do you think our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies? To raise the ability levels of our Shinobi and increase friendship between the allied nations to be sure, but it's important that you understand its true meaning. The exams are, so to speak, representations of the battle between allied nations."

Tenten asked, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

The Hokage continued. "Now, if we look at our history, all the countries that we're currently allied with, were once neighboring nations that continuously fought with each other for power. In order to avoid destroying each others military strength, those nations picked champions to do battle on behalf of there countries at a mutually selected location. This is how the Chunin Selection Exams originally began."

Naruto said, "That's great, but why do we have to go through these exams then? I mean it's not like we're picking Chunin to fight."

The Hokage replied, "Actually, there is no question that part of these exams is to select Shinobi worthy of becoming Chunin. That is not the whole story. These exams also allow for a place where Shinobi can carry the pride of there nation on there backs and fight against other ninja for their very lives."

"The pride of their nation?" Sakura questioned.

The Hokage continued, "Many leaders and people of prominence are invited to attend this exam as guest and also to seek Shinobi to work for them. This exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out, and more importantly, those rulers will watch your battles.

They will take note of the strength of each ninja that each nation is developing. If there is a gap in power between the countries, the strong nations are are given job request for there ninja and conversely the request to countries considered weak are declined; therefore, the stronger out nation, the better our position when it comes to negotiating with neighboring countries. So it's important to show how much military strength out village has."

Kiba asked, "Why is it necessary for us to risk our lives?"

The Hokage replied, "The country's strength is the village's strength. The village's strength is the Shinobi's strength. The true strength of the Shinobi is only achieved when it's pushed to it's limit such as in a life or death battle. This exam is a chance for each village to display its Shinobi and hence the strength of the nation itself. It's because this is an exam where your life is on the line that this exam has meaning."

Daichi asked, "Why did you use the term friendship before?"

The Hokage replied, "You've only heard half of what I've said. You mustn't have the wrong idea of the exam's meaning. This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying. In the world of the Shinobi, that is friendship. The third exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your own dreams at stake."

Naruto smiled. _"Well he sure convinced me."_

Daichi smiled to. _"I get that this a serious test. That our very lives will be put on the line. And yet, I just can't stop smiling."_

Gaara said, "Any test is fine. I can handle anything you throw at me."

At that moment another ninja appeared.

He said, "Lord Hokage, before you go any further allow me, Hayate Gekko, to speak as the third proctor of the exams."

The Hokage said, "So be it."

Hayate stood up. "It's nice to meet you all." He coughed and turned to face the Genin. "Unfortunately, to many of you have passed the 2nd exams. We must have a preliminary exam before moving on to the real one."

"Preliminary! Just what do mean by that?!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Sakura said, "Excuse me Sensei, but I don't really see the point. What's this preliminary all about? Why can't we just move onto the third exam?"

Hayate replied, "Uh, you see, the 1st and 2nd exams may have been to easy. The fact is we never expected so many of you to still be here. According to the rules of the Chunin Exams, a preliminary round can be held at any stage. In order to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

Sakura asked, "Is that fair?"

"It's just at this stage, we have to speed things up a bit. As Lord Hokage said, a lot of important guest will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time. They've come only to see the best, so if any of you feel as though you are not in top physical condition, now's the time to bow out. The preliminaries will start immediately." Hayate explained.

Kiba shouted, "You mean right now!"

Ino said, "We just finished surviving the last exam. Don't we get a break."

Shikamaru said, "Man what a drag."

Naruto thought, _"So they pulled a fast one. It doesn't mater because I'm still going to win this."_

Sasuke thought, _"Does he really think anyone's going to leave?"_

Sasuke gripped his shoulder because his mark caused him pain.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked concerned.

Sasuke thought, _"Waves of pain are coming sooner and sooner."_

Sakura said, "Sasuke, listen to me. You have to quit. You've been like this ever since you tangled with Orochimaru. Come on Sasuke, you know as well as I do that you're in no position to keep fighting."

"You have to understand Sakura. I can't bail out now. I am an avenger. The rank of Chunin means less than nothing to me. I want to know if I am as strong as need to be. I can only find answer if I fight the strongest. The best of the best are all right here. This is the path I walk." Sasuke said with conviction.

None of his teammates could argue with him.

The Hokage decided to let Sasuke continue with the exams, but he would be pulled out the moment he lost control to the mark.

"Alright then, we'll now begin the preliminary round. This round will consist of one on one individual combat. They will be at full battle intensity. This is not an exercise. There are 22 of you remaining. Which means their will be 11 matches.

The surviving candidates from these 11 matches will advance to the third exam. As for the rules, there are none. You will fight until one dies, concedes the match, or is unable to physically continue. Naturally, those who are losing should concede defeat as to avoid a fatal outcome.

Also, as proctor, I am given a certain leeway in judging the matches. I might occasionally intervene to stop a fatal outcome. Now let us see what fate has in store for you."

Anko spoke into her microphone. "Open the panel."

A panel in the back of the room opened up to reveal a screen.

Hayate said, "The names of the opponents are chosen at random. Before each match, the names will appear on the screen behind me. There's nothing left for me to say, so we will begin. The names of the first opponents shall appear in a moment."


	23. Preliminary Exam: Part 1

_**Sasuke Uchiha v Kenjo Valumi**_

" _Didn't waste any time, did they."_ Sasuke thought quite happy that he would get a chance to fight first.

Kenjo thought, _"So my first match is against an Uchiha."_ He looked at Kanja. _"This could be tough."_

Hayate said, "Those whose names have been drawn, come forward." The two Genin walked until they stood before Hayate. "You two have been chosen for the first match. Any objections?"

Sasuke replied, "None here."

"Even if I wanted to give up, I couldn't." Kenjo stated.

Hayate said, "Very well then, Everyone other than the two candidates will move to the upper level."

Everybody started to walk off while Kakashi approached his squad.

Naruto jumped up and happily shouted, "Kakashi Sensei!"

Kakshi stopped by Sasuke. "Sasuke, don't use your Sharingan."

Sasuke reacted with surprise for a moment. "So you know about it."

Kakashi said, "If that mark gets out of control, your life could be in danger."

Sasuke said, "I'm aware of that."

Kakashi said, "Just so you know, I will step in a stop the fight myself if it gets to that point. Good luck."

Sasuke was shocked. _"Stop the fight! This thing seems to be responding to my chakra. The more I use it, the more control this thing gains. I must fight him without using my Sharingan and even my jutsus are off limits. I suppose that only leaves me with one option if I want to win this fight."_

Hayate said, "If your ready, let the match begin."

"I'm ready." Kenjo stated.

Sasuke said, "So am I."

Sasuke threw at Kenjo which he quickly dodged while grabbing a scroll from his pocket. He opened it just as Sasuke stumbled and fell to his feet. Kenjo got on his knees in this moment and made some hand signs before slamming his hand on the scroll.

There was a puff of smoke before two Tonfa (a stick with a perpendicular handle) appeared from the scroll. Kenjo grabbed the weapons and stood up. Then he noticed that his opponent was on the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" Kenjo asked confused as to why his opponent was on the ground when he hadn't really made a move yet.

In response, Sasuke just began to get to his feet. He then charged in and Kenjo got into his stance. Sasuke kicked at Kenjo, but he blocked it with ease and struck Sasuke in the gut causing him to stumble backwards once again.

Kenjo followed up his attack and slammed Sasuke with both Tonfa at once sending him flying. Sasuke landed on his back and instantly prepared to roll away for the attack that was sure to come, but it never did.

Sasuke got back to his feet to find Kenjo waiting for him to attack.

"Why aren't you attacking me when I'm vulnerable?" Sasuke questioned both angry and confused.

"Because I will never take advantage of an enemies weakness." Kenjo said before running at Sasuke.

" _My normal techniques aren't getting me anywhere!"_ Sasuke quickly glanced at Lee. _"If my techniques won't work, maybe his will."_

Sasuke dodged Kenjo's Tonfa before vanishing and reappeared below him. He kicked Kenjo into the air and jumped after him ending up behind Kenjo.

Sasuke said, "I'll admit that I borrowed that move, but from here on in, it's all original."

"The Leaf's Dancing Leaf Shadow." Kenjo said with surprise.

"Good eye." Sasuke's curse mark began to take over again. "No, not again. It just keeps getting strong and stronger.

He thought, _"No! I won't let this thing take over!"_

The mark receded and Sasuke smiled once again. He placed his hand on Kenjo's back and used it to try a devastating kick. Kenjo used his Tonfa to block it. Sasuke spun to the other side and hit Kenjo with his arm.

He spun again while in spun again and hit Kenjo with his other arm. He spun one last time and kicked Kenjo's mid section as he hit the ground.

Sasuke shouted, "Lion's Barrage!"

Kenjo coughed up blood while Sasuke slid away. No one was getting to their feet. Hayate walked over to Kenjo and knew that he was was out cold. He then looked to the right and saw Sasuke slowly getting to his feet.

Hayate stood and said, "I declare this match over. Sasuke Uchiha is the winner."

All of squad seven was ecstatic.

Naruto shouted, "Way to go!"

Daichi shouted, "He actually pulled it off! Good job Sasuke!"

 _ **With the Mist Team**_

Kanja said, "Ah, he lost."

"Serves him right. He's ninja, so he should have taken any opportunity to finish that Leaf Ninja." Kuma commented.

Their Sensei was about as tall as Kakashi. He was also fairly muscular and was pale. He wore Mist Jonin clothing and hand short, black hair.

"Kuma, there is no shame in how Kenjo fights. Everyone has there own way of doing things and you should respect how your teammates fight." He then turned to Kanja. "Would you please retrieve him."

Kanja bowed and jumped down. She picked Kenjo up and ran back to the top setting down gently on the ground.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kanja asked.

Their Sensei knelt at his students side and began checking him over.

"He'll be fine. Kenjo's proven time and time again that he's tough, and this time is no different." Their Sensei replied.

Kanja was relieved while Kuma was indifferent.

 _ **Back to the Main Floor**_

Sasuke was about to fall over until Kakashi appeared behind him.

Kakashi said, "Hm, not bad. Funny, before the lions barrage your moves were reminiscent of Guy's Taijutsu. You must have copied it when you fought with Rock Lee."

"You okay!" Naruto laughed. "You won Sasuke, but in such an uncool way! You came out looking like you're the one who got beat up.

Naruto thought, _"I can't wait until it's my turn."_

Some medics approached Sasuke saying, "Sasuke Uchiha, you should come to the infirmary so that we may treat your injuries."

Kakashi said, "I think you're out of your league with this one. I'll look after him." Kakshi bent down. "Up you go, you're coming with me." Kakshi whispered, "We've got to seal that curse mark."

Sasuke said, "Before the preliminaries are over? I want to see who moves onto the finals."

Kakashi said, "Forget it and don't even think about arguing."

Sasuke and Kakashi left the room.

Hayate said, "Ok, let's move onto the second match."

 _ **Gaara of the Desert v.s. Zaku Abumi**_

"Heh, which sucker is that?" Zaku asked smirking.

Gaara just began to walk down the stair calmly walking by Zaku. After a moment, Zaku followed him down.

"You know, you should just quit now. Live to fight another day." Zaku stated still holding his smirk.

Gaara remained quiet. _"His blood is not worth anything to me. I will just end this quickly."_

The two stood across from each other.

" _I hope Gaara realizes that ninja is our ally."_ Both Kankuro and Temari thought together.

The two stood in the center of the arena. Zaku was just waiting for him to give the signal.

"When you're ready, you may begin." Hayate said before stepping back.

Zaku rushed into attack Gaara going for a heavy blow by cupping his hands together.

Everyone was shocked to see sand that stopped his arm. The sand quickly enveloped him and caused Zaku to hover in the air. He was terrified.

"What? What in the worlds going on?" Naruto asked.

"Is that some type of jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, put me down!" Zaku exclaimed worried.

" _He's starting to ignore me."_ Gaara thought.

Gaara brought his hand forward and swiftly clenched it. "Sand Burial."

The sand contracted around Zaku killing him. Gaara retracted his sand and Zaku's lifeless body fell to the ground mangled. Everybody, except for Shino, Dosu, and Kuma, were visibly shocked, terrified, or a combination of the two.

"Gaara of the desert wins." Hayate stated.

"He killed him so easily." Sakura stated still in shock.

"That guy…" Was all Daichi could say equally shocked.

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki v.s. Kiba Inuzuka**_

Everyone had time to return to normal before this match was announced. Now Naruto and Kiba stood in the middle of the room facing each other.

Naruto said, "I've been waiting forever for this. Sorry Kiba, don't take it personally if I blow you away."

Kiba was angry. "That's just what I was going to say, only not so politely. Right Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto said, "Let's see what you have to say at the end of the match."

Kiba sat Akamaru on the ground. "Little squirt."

"Hold on a second! What's the puppy doing here?! He's just going to get in the way!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba shouted, "Deal with it! I never go into battle without Akamaru!"

Naruto turned to Hayate. "Come on, isn't this against the rules or something?!"

Hayate replied, "No. Kiba is a member of the Inuzuka Clan. They specialize in training ninja hounds and their family jutsu's rely heavily on them being together. He is well within the rule."

"Whatever, fine with me. I do my best work with a handicap." Naruto stated.

Kiba taunted. "Ha, we'll just see about that." Kiba stood up. "Akamaru, you stay here and leave this to me. I got it."

Sakura shouted, "Go on Naruto, you can't lose to this jerk!"

Daichi shouted, "You can do it Naruto!"

" _Who do I root for? Kiba's my teammate, but I really want to support Naruto. He's my friend after all."_ Hinata thought conflicted.

Kiba said, "Look, I feel sorry for you, so I'll finish this in one shot."

"Is that right? You're even dumber than you look if you think you can beat me." Naruto stated.

Kiba said, "You sure talk tough for such a little squirt."

Hayate said, "When you're ready you can begin."

Kiba crouched. _"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu."_

Kiba got on all fours and his fingers became claws. Naruto was mesmerized by the transformation, but he quickly shook his head.

He made his own hand signs. _"What am I doing? I have to remain focus if I want to win. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu."_

The moment Kiba finished his transformation, 50 Naruto appeared.

" _Oh man, that's not nearly as many as I wanted to make."_ Naruto thought.

" _So Naruto's learned how to actually create clones. I'll give him this, he must have quite a bit of Chakra if he could create this many at once."_ Kiba sniffed the air trying to find the real Naruto. _"What?! This is impossible. Clones aren't supposed to have a similar smell to the original."_

" _Impressive Kakashi. Your student not only knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but he can also create more than you can. Maybe this fight won't be as one sided as I think."_ Kurenai thought.

"Akamaru, we're not taking any chances." Kiba produced two pellets.

He gave one to Akamaru and took one himself. Akamaru turned red and became more feral. Akamaru kicked Naruto's clone and ran to Kiba's side.

The real Naruto asked, "What the heck happened? What did you feed him? Why's his fur all red?"

Kiba just smiled. "Let's go Akamaru." Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's back. "Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clones!"

Akamaru became a clone of Kiba.

"He's got a crazy look in his eyes all of a sudden. Hey wait, he took something! That should be against the rules!" Naruto angrily exclaimed.

Hayate said, "Food pills are a tool a ninja can use. They're aloud."

"You're no help at all!" Naruto shouted.

Shikamaru said, "I don't get it. What was that stuff he ate?"

Choji replied, "Those are food pills. They're something the military developed. An energy boaster that's so powerful, the ninja who take them can fight for three days and nights. After extended use; however, they can lead to anxiety and exhaustion. Right now Kiba and Akamaru's chakra is at least double it's normal strength."

"You know, it was hard to pick you out from the crowd, but I'm guessing that the one who's been talking is the real Naruto. Let's go Akamaru. Man Beast: Ultimate Taijutsu!"

They two of them cam spiraling at Naruto. One from the right and the other from the left. Naruto then got a good idea. He produced two smoke pellets and three them on the ground obscuring himself, his clones,Kiba, and Akamaru from everyone else.

Kiba thought, _"It doesn't matter. I was already planning on doing this. He just saved me the trouble."_

Sakura said, "Wait what!? That blockhead just covered himself with smoke. Doesn't that just make it easier for Kiba to attack him?"

Daichi smiled and replied, "You'll see soon enough what Naruto's plan is."

This caused everyone near Team Seven to stare at the field as the sound of dispelling clones could be heard all over the place. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw that there were now 10 Kiba's all standing in a circle. All 10 looked equally confused as they looked at one another.

Sakura shouted, "Good one Naruto!"

Hinata said, "It's Genius."

Sakura said, "Now Kiba has to be careful because he could attack Akamaru instead."

Lee said, "Meanwhile, Naruto is safe attacking either one. Brilliant Idea! Yeeeeeah!"

" _Witch one's the real Naruto. I can distinguish who Akamaru is easy enough, but that still leaves 8 Naruto's. I don't know which one is the real deal. I guess there's only one way out of this."_ Kiba thought smiling.

"Akamaru, attack all the Kiba's. Keep your nose active so we don't hurt one another." Kiba declared.

Two of the Kiba's immediately turned on the other Kiba's. 4 clones were quickly dispelled, but the remaining 4 turned back into Naruto and circled around those two Kiba's. They attacked in pairs of two.

The one in front went high with a punch while the one behind swept the legs. Akamaru was immediately revealed as he fell to the ground unable to get back up. Kiba fell to the ground as well, but he was still able to move.

"Whoever thought Naruto could be so smart or so strong. He's fighting on a completely different level from the academy." Ino said impressed.

Everyone was equally impressed as well. Everyone that is except for Daichi.

"Of course Naruto would be fighting on a different level from the academy. He insist on fighting both me and Sasuke on a regular basis, and if there's one thing he's good at, it's learning from battle." Daichi declared with a smile enjoying the fight.

Kiba got to his feet seeming rather angry. _"No, I can't let this get to me. I have to remain calm._

Kiba charged in and began to attack the remaining Narutos. He punched one in the face causing it to dispel. He then kicked another dispelling that one. One of the remaining Naruto grabbed Kiba at this moment and held on tight.

Kiba struggled against him. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance. You're way to fast, so this the only way to get you to remain still..." That Naruto stated with a smile.

"While I use my finishing move." The other Naruto stated making a few more clones that quickly surrounded Kiba.

Sakura said, "That a boy Naruto! You have him now!"

Hinata said, "Way to go Naruto."

The clones all said, "Now it's time for me to reveal my super secret move that I've been saving for something special."

Kiba said, "Your what? You've got to be kidding me?"

Naruto said, "You've been a good opponent Kiba, but It's time for me to end this."

One of the Naruto's charged in and the one holding Kiba let go. Kiba was punched in the face and sent flying. Another Naruto hopped off of that Naruto's back and flipped into the air.

The remaining Narutos converged under Kiba and kicked him into the air. "Nar-u-to."

Kiba went flying straight for the Naruto that was already descending.

This Naruto kicked him in the head slamming Kiba into the ground. "Uzumaki Barrage!"

Kiba was out cold leaving everyone shocked except for squad 7, Lee, and Hinata who were all smiling.

Hayate walked over and took one look at Kiba. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura proudly yelled, "Yes Naruto! That's my teammate!"

"That was great! You did it man!" Daichi proudly yelled.

Shikamaru, impressed, said. "Unbelievable, who'd have thought he could beat Kiba!"

Kiba was put on a stretcher as Naruto ran up the stairs happy. He stopped by Hinata who had the ointment from earlier in her hands.

Naruto asked, "Do you have that out for me?"

Hinata said, "U-Uh. Y-Yes."

Naruto said, "Thank you Hinata. Can I see it?"

Hinata handed it to Naruto who said, "Man, this stuff worked great on my cut, so I know it'll work great on my other injuries. Thank you Hinata."

Hinata smiled slightly. "It's no problem Naruto."

Kurenai looked at her Genin as he was carried off. _"You have nothing to be ashamed of Kiba. Who'd have thought he'd turn out to be such a strong opponent."_

Hinata ran down the stairs with another container of ointment for Kiba. The medics stopped as she approached.

"Here Kiba. I brought some healing ointment for you and Akamaru." Hinata said with a kind smile.

Kiba smiled. "You don't have to worry about me Hinata. I'd worry more about yourself."

Hinata asked, "I'll be fine Kiba. I've been working hard for this and won't give up. No mater who I have to face, I will face them with the best that I can manage."

"Alright, the names for the next match will now appear." Hayate stated.


	24. Preliminary Exam: Part 2

_**Forest of Death: Inside the Tower**_

Kakashi reappeared behind his team. All three remaining members turned towards him.

"Kakashi Sensei! I won my match!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

Kakashi smiled. "Good job Naruto."

"Sensei, is Sasuke doing alright?" Sakura asked concerned.

"None of you have anything to worry about. Sasuke's soundly sleeping in the infirmary." Kakashi assured causing his students to all visibly relax at the news.

Just then the board came up with the names for the next match.

Hinata said, "I have to go Kiba."

"Just be careful, alright." Kiba said as she walked away.

" _This is perfect. I have my chance to convey my true feeling to Neji. I must get through to him."_ Hinata thought determined.

 _ **Neji Hyuga v.s. Hinata Hyuga**_

Daichi turned to Naruto. "You know what we have to do right?"

Naruto shook his head. "We need to give Hinata all our support."

Sakura looked at her two teammates exchange and was confused by it. "Am I missing something?"

"It's like this. The Hyuga clan, as you know, is made up of two branches. The Main and the Branch Families. The families haven't exactly been on the best of terms, and it only got worse after a certain incident.

Neji's father, the head of the branch family, gave his life to prevent his brother, Hinata's father and head of the main branch, from giving his life. Hiashi has always been a different kind of clan head.

He always strove to unite the two branches, but it's slow going as the elder generation is set in their ways. Of course, the death of his brother in his place has only caused Hiashi to fight harder for the two branches to be one whole clan.

Hinata's dream is to continue her father's work. Of course, only recently have the elders even fathomed her becoming the clan head. As she began coming out of her shell in the past year." Daichi explained.

"It doesn't exactly help that the Branch Family has a mark on their forehead that the Main Family can use at any time to kill them." Naruto added.

"That sounds rough." Sakura said looking at the quiet Hyuga in a new way after learning all of this. _"I thought she was just quiet a reserved, but now I see that she's actually very strong ."_

Hinata and Neji stood across from each other.

Naruto yelled, "Hinata, we are with you! Do your best to defeat Neji!"

Daichi yelled, "That's right Hinata! Don't hold back! Remember, hold onto your dream!"

Hinata thought, _"Naruto and Daichi are with me. They will give me the strength that I lack."_

Hayate said, "You may begin when ready."

Neji said, "Hinata, a word of advice before we begin; withdraw now. You know you were never meant to be a ninja. You're to kind and gentle. You seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others. Admit it. You have…"

"No! I will not withdraw. Neji, you must listen to me. I aim to be a ninja that is as strong as my father and as kind as my mother. I aim to be the clan head that unites our two branches.

The Hyuga clan can be great, but we have been divided for so long. I know that I can't do it alone. I need someone I can trust, and despite what you might think, you are that person.

If we work together, then I know we can both unite our clans and free the Branch Family from the burden you've all had to endure. I know that I must prove myself which is why I'm going to fight as hard as I can, and I won't give up until I prove to you that I have a chance at uniting our clan." Hinata stated determined.

Naruto yelled, "We're with you all the way Hinata!"

Kurenai smiled, _"Hinata really has made some good friends. I can see why she's trained so hard."_

For a brief moment Neji thought, _"Do I trust her? Do I agree with her and help unite the branches?"_ Neji shook his head. "Hinata, you are a fool. What you suggest is that I go against fate. You can talk big all you want, but it won't matter in the end.

There are things we can change and things we can't. We are judged by those things we cannot change. You must live with the fact that you are weak while I must live with the fact that I was born into the Branch Family."

Hinata got into her stance. "Then I will fight you with everything I have. I won't stop until I show you that fate is wrong. That we can change it if we work together. Byakugan."

Neji got into his stance. "Have it your way. Byakugan."

Neji noticed something different in Hinata. _"What is this? Her gaze has not faltered once throughout our whole conversation. Could a year of being their so called friend have changed her this much? It does not matter. She will fall long before she ever hits me."_

They both charged at each other and began to strike at one another with their open palms. Every strike was blocked by both sides until Hinata got a glancing bow off on Neji.

Daichi and Naruto smiled.

Naruto shouted, "That's the way Hinata!"

Sakura said, "Huh, I'm lost. She barely touched Neji, so why are you two smiling?"

Daichi said, "Me and Naruto have spared against Hinata plenty of times before. As you know, she is a Hyuga. Their Taijutsu is meant to attack ones Chakra network which in turn means that they can attack your internal organs."

Kakashi said, "No matter how hard you train, there is no way to train your internal organs. Even the strongest ninja is vulnerable to this kind of attack. As a result, it can have devastating effects."

The two Hyugas circled around each other, then went back at it. Hinata got another blow on Neji's shoulder.

Naruto shouted, "Way to go Hinata!"

Daichi shouted, "Keep up your attack!"

The two of them went back at it until they both saw an opening and took it. They struck each other in the chest. For a moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Then Hinata coughed up blood.

Neji said, "So is that all there is to yours and the Main Branch's…"

Neji was interrupted as he coughed up some of his own blood.

Neji thought, _"What?! She actually managed to pull off a proper strike?! She really is stronger than the weak girl she once was."_

Hinata took advantage of Neji's hesitation. She struck his arm with her right hand and went in for another strike to his chest. Neji recovered and struck her arm. He then hit her chest as he broke through her guard. Hinata coughed up more blood and began panting.

Neji tried to move her sleeve up, but Hinata seized the opportunity to use her other hand hitting Neji dead center again. Neji stumbled backwards and cough up more blood. He came back at her and managed to hit her harder than before sending Hinata to the ground.

Neji walked forward until he stood before her. Hinata, I'm still out of your league and that won't change. This is what separates the elite from the failures. You may not like it, but it is a fact. From the moment you started talking about how your stronger, your fate was sealed. Now this is your last warning, forfeit this match."

Drops of blood fell from Hinata's mouth as she slowly got to her feet. "I never go back… on my word… because this is my Nindo. My ninja way." Hinata was facing Neji once again. "You talk about fate, and how no one can challenge it, but that's not true.

If we went by your logic of fate, then this village shouldn't exist anymore. So many wars and other things have attempted to destroy this village, yet it's stood the test of time because the Hokages have battled against fate.

The Will of Fire itself gives every citizen of Konoha the ability to keep fighting. To protect this village and their comrades. Even your father denied the fate he was given and chose to safe my father, his brother. It was his choice. I will follow their leads and never give up. That too is my Nindo!"

Daichi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "That sounds a lot like a certain ninja I know."

Naruto slightly smiled. "She's a lot like me."

For a third time, the two of them went at it. Both now getting strikes in on the other.

Naruto shouted, "Hinata, I know you can do it!"

"We're with you Hinata! Don't give up!" Daichi shouted.

Eventually Hinata could no longer use her Gentle Fist Style, so she switched to a different style she'd picked up from Naruto and Daichi. She went for a palm strike at the same time as Neji, but at the last moment, she went low sweeping Neji's leg.

" _She must have picked up some moves from her friends… She's just so persistent. Is it really possible that she could be the one to change how things work?"_ Neji thought reflecting on what Hinata had said.

Neji dodged her strike and struck her in the stomach sending Hinata back to the ground. She was flat on her back, but still attempted to get to her feet. Though her body just wasn't allowing her to do so anymore. Blood was running down the sides of her mouth.

Neji looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes. "Hinata… You've proven your point. You were weak, but you've grown tremendously stronger. You've changed and thus fate can be fought against. I will help you change our system." He smiled. "Maybe together, we can accomplish it."

Hinata smiled as she passed out.

"I declare Neji Hyuga the winner." Hayate proclaimed.

The medics entered the room shortly after. Neji picked up Hinata's body and carried it over to them. He laid

He gently laid Hinata on the stretcher. "Take good care of her."

Neji began to walk back to his team. Naruto and Daichi both smiled.

"She did it." Naruto happily proclaimed.

" _Even if she didn't win the match, she's won something much more valuable."_ Kakashi thought.

Daichi noticed that Naruto was watching intently as Hinata was carried out of the arena. "Hey Naruto, go with them and make sure Hinata's okay, would ya?" Daichi smiled at his friend who looked at him. "I would do it, but I still have my own match to attend to."

"Right." Naruto nodded before he took off leaving with Hinata.

 _ **Daichi Ryu v.s. Choji Akimichi**_

Daichi smiled. "Imagine that. I send Naruto away just as my match comes up."

Daichi began to make his way to the center of the arena.

Ino was serious and a bit angry. "Choji, get down there and beat Daichi."

Choji was gripping the railing tight and crouched. "I can't beat Daichi. Maybe I should just forfeit right now."

"Choji! Go and beat Daichi!" Ino shouted wanting him to pay for everything he did to her which included blocking her from Sasuke..

"Choji, if you win, I'll treat you to BBQ." Asuma said trying to persuade Choji to get down there.

"If you crush him, I'll buy you 10 meals of BBQ. All you can eat." Ino said as she glared at Daichi.

Choji became fired up. "Now you're speaking my language. All you can eat!"

Choji ran to the center of the arena and stood in front of Daichi.

"Let the 5th round, begin." Hayate stated.

"You can do it Choji!" Shikamaru cheered.

"You got this Daichi!" Sakura cheered.

Daichi took off running, away from Choji, causing confusion among many of the people in the room.

"Ninja Art: Expansion Jutsu!" Choji exclaimed growing in size until he was a huge sphere.

"What's Daichi doing?" Sakura asked confused by her teammates behavior.

"Leaf Style Taijutsu." Choji pulled in his their parts until he was a perfect sphere.

Daichi picked this moment to jump landing on the statue of a hand sign. Choji rolled around the room, but was unable to get at Daichi. Confused, Choji stopped rolling around and became his normal. He then looked around and eventually spotted Daichi who was grabbing objects from his weapons pouch.

"Choji! Take him down!" Ino yelled.

Choji rushed at Daichi, but had to stop as Daichi threw a kunai right in front of him. Daichi lept off of the statue and began throwing kunai all around Choji as he was in the air. Then he landed on the ground.

Choji was about to run forward until Daichi stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Take a closer look at those kunai."

Choji stopped and looked at them all. All the kunai had tags on them causing Choji to react with shock.

"Take one step out of that circle, or even pass over them, and all those tags go off at once. I don't think I need to tell you what happens after that." Daichi stated with a straight face.

"Daichi! You big cheater! Fight him fair and square!" Ino exclaimed angrily.

"Ino, are you forgetting that we're ninjas. Honestly, it's a sound strategy against someone like Choji since all he's got is his Expansion Jutsu. Now he's completely trapped and unable to move." Shikamaru stated as he analyzed what Daichi did.

"Fusion Clone Jutsu." Daichi stated causing a clone of Hinata to appear a few feet away. "Byakugan." Daichi stated next gaining the white eyes and veins that came with it.

"What?! Daichi can use the Byakugan as well! My eternal rival is so strong!" Lee happily exclaimed.

Guy looked over at Kakashi. "Since when could he do that?"

Kakashi stated, "It's news to me to."

Daichi then did something that shocked everyone. He ran over his own kunai trap. Choji braced for the explosion, but it never came. He stood up and saw Daichi standing before him.

"Deception is a ninja's best tool. My Sensei taught me that." Daichi said with a smile on his face.

Before Choji could act, Daichi struck him numerous times with his hands using a crude version of the Gentle Fist Style. He made sure never to hit a vital organ. Once he was done, Choji fell to the ground unable to move.

Hayate walked over and looked at both opponents. "I declare Daichi the winner."

"He lost!" Ino exclaimed hanging her head.

"Sorry I had to hit you so many times. I'm not exactly an expert with Gentle Fist Style." Daichi said as he picked up all his kunai.

"Daichi went easy on him." Shikamaru stated.

"He may have lost, but I suppose I can still take him out for BBQ." Asuma said.

 _ **After Shikamaru v.s Kin and Shino v.s Kankuro (There isn't much I would change about these fights. They go the same as in the anime)**_

Shino and Kankuro's match had resulted in a double knock out. Shino defeated Kankuro first, but he soon gave into the poison collapsing not a moment after.

"I can't believe Kankuro's been eliminated. Granted, he still beat that leaf Genin, but still…." Temari said surprised.

Baki closed his eyes. _"A most unexpected turn of events. Though, even if he's out, at least Gaara's made it through."_

The next match soon came on screen.

 _ **Kanja Yagumi v.s. Tenten**_

The two opponents meet in the center of the room.

"You may begin when ready." Hayate stated.

Tenten jumped back to survey her opponent while Kanja drew her sword and thrust it into the ground. She immediately took off running and began to weave hand signs.

" _I have to act fast."_ Tenten thought as she jumped into the air and spun with a scroll in her hand.

Weapons fired at Kanja, but countered with Water Bullet Jutsu. The bullets hit a good portion of the weapons, but she had to quickly make another set of hand signs.

"Water Wall Jutsu!" Kanja declared.

The wall appeared catching the rest of the weapons. The wall then collapsed and the water spread out over the ground.

Tenten landed on the ground. "No way. She stopped everything I threw."

"Come on Tenten! You got this!" Lee exclaimed cheering his teammate on.

Kanja then made hand signs that the Team Seven was all to familiar with.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Kanja said.

Mist settled all over the room obscuring practically everyone's view of the action. Neji and Daichi both activated the Byakugan to see what was happening.

" _I was planning on saving this for the finals." Tenten_ smiled. _"This may be my only chance to end this as I have no idea where she is."_

Tenten placed two scrolls on the ground and crouched near them while Kanja grabbed her sword.

Tenten made a quick series of hand signs. "Rising Twin Dragons."

The scrolls rose as two smoke dragons. The resulting wind dispelled the mist revealing Kanja. Tenten followed after the scrolls appearing in the middle of them.

A shuriken cut Kanja's face and she could see many more weapons coming. _"Damn, I didn't think I'd have to reveal my surprise until the finals, but those weapons are to fast to dodge without it._

Kanja lifted her head band to reveal a three tomoe Sharingan surprising many people.

"Kakashi Sensei! She has a Sharingan just like you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, she does." Kakashi said. _"Her village must have gotten it during the Third Great War."_

Kanja was now able to effectively dodge every weapon that came her way. Eventually all the weapons, along with Tenten, were on the ground.

"I'm not done!" Tenten declared.

Kanja rushed in, but Tenten jumped back into the air just before Kanja could get at her. Tenten pulled on some wire she had on her fingers suspending all the weapons in the air. She then moved her hands causing all the weapons to launch at Kanja a second time.

Kanja wove multiple signs as fast as she could. "Water Style: Reverse Water Prison."

The sphere of water appeared around Kanja and when the weapons hit it, they stopped mid way through the sphere. Kanja grabbed a kunai and cut all the wire connecting the weapons to Tenten just before the sphere popped.

Tenten landed on the ground and the two Kunochi were panting. Kanja was using up to much Chakra and had to pull her head band over her eye once more.

She then hefted her sword over her shoulder. _"This might be a simple technique, but it's about all I have the energy for."_

Tenten thought, _"She's getting ready for one final attack. That's about all I have left in me as well. This next exchange between the two of us is most likely going to be the last."_

Tenten took out one scroll and immediately opened it before her. A Demon Whirlwind Shuriken launched from the scroll right at Kanja.

Kanja pumped her remaining Chakra into her legs, so that she could run as if she weren't holding her huge sword and headed straight for Tenten. She stopped and placed her blade in front of her self switching her Chakra flow into her arms.

The Shuriken caught on the blade and spun for a moment before Kanja hit it to the side. She then ran at a shocked Tenten and smashed the dull side of the sword into her stomach sending her flying into the wall.

Tenten smashed into it before falling to her butt unconscious. "I declare Kanja Yagumi the winner.

Lee immediately lept of the side and helped Tenten to her feet. "Are you okay Tenten?"

"I'm fine Lee. Just a little banged up." Tenten stated.

Lee looked over at Kanja. _"I wish I could I have faced her. It would have made for a most youthful match."_

Kanja looked at Tenten and smiled tilting her head to the side. "That was a lot of fun. Let's fight again someday."

Tenten found that she just couldn't be sore over her loss as she had given it her all. "Sure. I'll make sure to train hard for that day."

Kanja walked up the stairs to join her team.


	25. Preliminary Exam: Final Part

_**Dosu Kinuta v.s Kuma Dagami**_

Kuma smiled. "It's finally time fore me to have some fun."

"Kuma, try not to kill him." Kanja said noticing Kuma's smile.

"No promises." Kuma said walking down the stairs.

"Look's like it's my turn." Dosu stated as he to made his way down the stairs. _"We were pawns and you played us for fools Lord Orochimaru. We were nothing more than play things meant to test Sasuke Uchiha's curse mark"_

The two ninja face each other in the middle. "You may begin when ready."

"Go on, make the first move." Kuma shrugged. "Not like it'll mater in the long run, but it'd be pretty boring if you didn't attack me at all."

"You seem to want the match to end quickly, so I might as well oblige." Dosu calmly stated as he revealed his right arm.

It began to vibrate, and he punched at Kuma who made no move to dodge. Soon everyone saw why. The wire on his side moved and caught Dosu's arm. Kuma smiled as he pulled the wire to the right and send Dosu straight into the wall.

"See, you're little jutsu doesn't work when your opponent can keep you at a distance like I can." Kuma said still holding his smile.

Kuma gripped the wire with both his hands and quickly moved it the other way. Dosu flew into the air and slammed into the ground.

"You Sound Ninja are nothing when compared to a true Mist Ninja. To a true demon." Kuma stated dropping his smile.

He walked over to Dosu and used the wire to quickly tie his hands behind his back, nice and tight, so they couldn't be used against him. He then picked Dosu up by his shirt.

Just like with Gaara, the other Genin were shocked by Kuma's actions. Kuma was taking his time, whereas Gaara had ended it quickly.

"You see, case in point. You're terrified of me. I hold your life in my hands…" Kuma began.

"I give up!" Dosu shouted.

"Kuma is the winner." Hayate declared.

The wire untied itself around Dosu and returned to Kuma's side. "You seem to think that I care."

Kuma lifted Dosu into the air, and slammed him into the ground hard. He then grabbed a kunai and prepared to stab it into Dosu's chest. He was stopped by Hayate, who had his own kunai out to block the Genin's kunai, and by his own Sensei who'd grabbed his arm.

Hayate put his kunai away. "I declared this match over, yet you still intended to kill your opponent. That is why I have no choice but to disqualify you from the Chunin Exams. Dosu wins."

Dosu got to his feet, and Kuma glared at him. "No… I-I'm out."

"In that case, this is another double knock out. No one wins." Hayate stated.

Kuma's Sensei let him go.

Kuma smiled. "Fine by me. I mean, I would have like him dead, but at least I had some fun." Kuma walked to the doorway. "I'm heading back to the hotel."

He left the room.

 _ **Tower: Bathroom**_

Sakura was taking a break in the bathroom and just washing her hair a bit. She finished and turned to see Ino standing in the doorway.

Sakura nodded her head. "Ino."

Ino said, "You know, you should just quit. I mean the battles have all been so intense and even Sasuke collapsed. Even then it's probably because he's so great that that's all that happened. Frankly, I just don't want to think about what will happen if you compete."

Sakura was determined. "I don't know how far I'm going to make it in this competition, but I'm going as far as I can. I have to prove to myself that I can be a real ninja. That I'm not just some fan girl."

Sakura walked past Ino.

 _ **Tower: Arena**_

Sakura rejoined her remaining squad mates as Hayate said, "Let's continue. It's time for the 5th match."

Naruto said, "Well, whoever they pick are going to be two weirdos. This contest is chalk full of them."

Daichi said, "Gee, I guess that makes you a weirdo like the rest of us Naruto. Oh no, you didn't decide to back out on us, did you?"

Naruto said, "Hey, give me a break."

Sakura chuckled but soon stopped when Kakashi laid his hand on her shoulder. "This isn't the time to laugh."

He pointed to the board.

 _ **Sakura Haruno v.s Ino Yamanaka**_

Sakura and Ino faced each other in the center of the arena.

Ino said, "I never thought I'd fight you, or at least I didn't think it'd be so soon. Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"It's the exact opposite for me Ino. Ever since the forest, I've wanted to fight you." Sakura removed her head band. "I don't care what you think this is Ino because this battle isn't over Sasuke." She tired the head band around her forehead. "This battle is one between two Kunochi, and I'm going to give it my all."

This caused Ino to remember the evening when Sakura told her she was on the same team as Sasuke and the promise that neither would lose to one another.

Ino took her own head band and placed his around her own fore head. "I understand Sakura."

They both got into their stances and looked to Hayate for the signal to begin.

Naruto asked, "What in the world is going on? Why are they getting so worked up all of a sudden?"

Daichi said, "Think about it Naruto. Think about how any rival acts when they go up against each other. For Sakura, this is her rival battle. The person she most wants to surpass. This is a battle she's wanted to face."

"I must concur with my eternal rival on this point. It is exactly how he says." Lee said. "Having said that…" Lee was shaking now. "I still want to fight my own youthful battle."

Daichi looked at Lee with a bored look. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"My rival is so cool!" Lee proclaimed.

"He's like a mini Kakashi!" Guy shouted.

Hayate said, "Begin."

The two Kunochi ran at each other with Sakura creating 2 clones of herself. She then sent a burst of speed to her feet and dispelled her clones coming out of the smoke to punch Ino in the face. Ino flew a few feet before hitting the ground and rolling.

Sakura said, "I'm not some baby anymore. You play with fire, and you're going to get burned. Let's see your best, Ino."

"It's not like I needed your invitation you know." Ino wiped her face. "I'll give you my best, but you're not going to like it." She got to her feet.

"Keep the pressure on her Sakura!" Daichi shouted.

Naruto shouted, "You're doing awesome Sakura!"

Kakashi said, "Using chakra to increase the power of her strikes. Pretty good considering she's a rookie."

"I wasn't even aware she was this good." Daichi commented.

Naruto said, "Wait, you two aren't saying she's better than me?"

Kakashi sarcastically said, "No, you're the greatest."

Sakura and Ino charged each throwing a punch that the other blocked with their free hand. A moment later, they lept away from each other and drew a shuriken that they threw. The two shuriken canceled each other out.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The battle had been raging for some time with each Kunochi taking and throwing punches. They threw one more punch and hit each other in the face. This sent both of them flying until they landed on the ground. The two of them just got back to their feet.

Ino angrily shouted, "This isn't how this was supposed to go! How can you be evenly matched with me?!"

Sakura said, "Even though I only recently resolved to start being a real ninja, I've still trained since joining Team Seven. I guess, I've managed to pick up a few things from the few spars I've had with them."

Sakura charged in surprising Ino. She quickly recovered and the two went back at it. Finally they both hit their limits and decided to put all their strength into one last attack. They punched each other, in the face, with all their might sending the other flying. Their head bands flew of their heads and clattered to the ground before either of them.

Hayate looked at both their bodies. "This match is another double knock out. Neither of them move onto the final exam."

Kakashi and Asuma jumped down and collected the two women. Daichi jumped down as well and collected their head bands before joining them. The other members of Squad 10, Naruto, and Lee joined them to as Ino and Sakura were set against the wall.

"Treatment probably won't be necessary, They'll most likely wake up on their own in a bit." Asuma stated causing all the concerned parties to smiled with relieve.

Daichi placed their head bands in between them and Kakashi thought. _"Despite what may have happened to Sakura, she's grown stronger because of it. I am certain that allowing her to to take these exams was the right move."_

"I need Temari and Rock Lee to the center of the arena for the final match." Hayate stated.

Lee looked at the arena floor a blinked for a moment before becoming excited. "It is finally my turn!"

"Lee!" Lee turned to look at his Sense who'd walked over to the group. "From what we have seen, the Sand Shinobi are strong. As such, I leave it up to you on how far you go." Guy gave Lee a thumbs up and his signature smile.

Lee nodded his head. "Right, Guy Sensei. I will make you proud."

Temari was just watching their little show already standing in the center. _"So that's my opponent. Ha, he's a joke. I should have no trouble beating him."_

 _ **Rock Lee v.s Temari**_

Lee jumped off of the railing and landed on the floor before getting into his usual pose as he faced his opponent.

"Let the final match of the Preliminaries… begin." Hayate declared.

Lee charged right at Temari and jumped. "Leaf Hurricane."

Temari brought her fan down blocking Lee's kick. _"At least he's quick on his feet. I might just a break a sweat."_

Lee bounced off of the fan, spun in the air, and landed on the ground.

 _ **With Sakura and Ino**_

Sakura came to and saw that Ino was already awake. "So you're finally coming to, eh Sakura."

"Come on Bushy Brown! You can beat her!" Naruto cheered.

"Go for it Lee!" Guy cheered.

Ino said, "Our match is already over."

Sakura looked down. "Did I… lose then."

Ino turned her head. "Hm, that's no fair. I'm the one who wants to cry." She then looked at the ceiling. "You know, I can't say I'm all that mad about it. You were pretty good and never even gave me a chance to use my family's jutsu." Ino smiled at Sakura. "I think a beautiful flower bloomed today."

Sakura saw her head band and began to put it on. She was touched by her friend's words.

"But Sakura, the next time we fight, there will be a clear winner." Ino finished.

 _ **Back with Rock Lee v.s Temari**_

" _So every time I attack, she will block with her fan. Then I will just have to go faster."_ Lee thought as he removed his leg warmers to reveal weights.

"Wait a minute." Daichi squinted to see the weights and smiled. "Lee's been holding back in our races." He thought. _"If Lee makes it to the next round, I'll have to step my game up and use weights of my own."_

"What are you saying Daichi?" Sakura asked joining her team.

Daichi replied, "Just you watch."

Lee removed both weights held them at his sides. "That is much better. Now I will be able to move freely." He dropped them.

" _Come on, you honestly…"_ That was all Temari was able to think before the weights hit the ground.

They left craters were they hit causing almost every Genin to react with surprise.

"Alright Lee, take her down!" Guy exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" Lee exclaimed.

Lee now moved faster than Temari could see. He appeared at her side and landed a powerful punch to her face sending Temari flying. He then moved until he was in the path Temari was taking. Lee kicked her into the air and sprung off of his hands appearing right behind her. His bands already unwound a bit.

"This is that Dancing Leaf Shadow that Uchiha used." Temari stated with surprise.

"You are correct, but the move I'm about to perform…" The bands wrapped themselves around Temari tight. "… is what The Dancing Leaf Shadow was made for." He grabbed onto her and sent the two of them spiraling right for the ground. "Take this. Primary Lotus."

Temari hit the ground a moment after Lee sprang away landing on his feet. He was panting from the strain of the first gate.

Temari was in the ground and her legs went limp.

Hayate approached both contestants. "I declare Rock Lee the winner. The Preliminary Matches have come to a close."

Lee smiled and sprang into the air as he cried fake tears. "I did it Guy Sensei!"

"Well done Lee!" Guy exclaimed giving another thumbs up and crying fake tears as well.

 _ **Arena Main Floor, Some Time Later…**_

The remaining winners of the preliminary rounds stood before the Hokage, proctors, and Sensei's. The other Genin were off to the sides. Kakashi was already gone to attend to Sasuke.

" _Counting the absent Naruto and Sasuke, we have 6 Leaf Genin, 1 Sand Genin, and 1 Mist Genin."_ The Third Hokage tipped his hat down. "It is time that I explain the final round."

" _It's about time."_ Naruto thought impatiently.

"In that round, your battle skills will be put on display to demonstrate the power and control you've gained in your respective disciplines. Accordingly, the final battles will begin one month from now."

Naruto asked, "We're not going to do it right now?"

The Hokage replied, "There are multiple reason to the this one month waiting period. The first reason is that we must distribute the proper summons for the final selection. It will take time to distribute all of them, and those wishing to attend will need to make the journey here. The second reason, is so you can prepare for the battles to come."

"What do you mean?" Kanja asked.

"Up to this point all of the battles have been real battles, as I'm sure you can all a test,; however, these battle were conducted on the premise that you were fighting an unknown enemy. That's no longer the case.

In order to make the finals fair and just, we're giving you this month to train. Each of you must embrace the opportunity to practice hard and learn some new tricks because by now everyone here knows your techniques. Using your old, tired tricks is a sure way to lose. Also, remember to to get plenty of rest."

Daichi thought, _"It's definitely a good opportunity that I'll have to take full advantage of. I may not have shown everything I have, but I don't think what I have left is going to be enough. I'll have to train as hard as I can._

The Hokage said, "Now, with all of that behind us, I'd like to begin amping things up. Before we can bring this portion of the exams to a close, there is one more important mater we must take care of.

In a calm, orderly fashion you will all take a slip of paper from the box Anko is holding." The Hokage looked at Daichi. "Since your team and Sensei are no longer here, you will draw last. When the time comes, I want you to draw your number first. Then you will draw Naruto's. Sasuke will be whatever number is not called out when we ask for it."

"Right." Daichi nodded.

Anko said, "Everyone, stay where you are. I'll come to you."

Everyone took one slip of paper.

Ibiki said, "Good, now everyone has one. From left to right, tell me the number on your slip of paper."

Daichi said, "My number is 5 and Naruto's is 1."

"4." Kanja said.

Neji said, "2."

"8." Gaara said.

Shikamaru said, "6."

"3." Lee said.

The Hokage said, "And that means Sasuke will be number 7. Right, now I will tell you how the final selection tournament is going to work."

Shikamaru said, "Is that what the numbers are for? Drawing lots."

"Ibiki, you may reveal which ninja have been pared up." The Hokage

Ibiki said, "Yes sir."

Everyone was shocked and some were even excited by the board.

" _Sasuke Uchiha…"_ Gaara thought.

Shikamaru thought, _"I have to fight Daichi, troublesome."_

" _Shikamaru, interesting match-up."_ Daichi thought.

Kanja thought, _"This is going to be good. My Sharingan won't help me against the Taijutsu Genin, so I'll have to come up with a few other solutions for him."_

" _First up is that Mist Genin with the Sharingan? I will train hard."_ Lee thought.

Neji thought, _"One of Hinata's friend is my first opponent? Perfect."_

Shikamaru raised his hand. "May I ask a question?"

"You may." The Hokage replied.

Shikamaru asked, "If this is a tournament, then will there be only one winner? Does that mean only one of us gets to be a Chunin?"

"Actually, the contrary is true. There are going to be several judges in the final round including myself, the Kazekage, and the Mizukage. Throughout this tournament the judges will observe you closely, and in the end, they will say if any or all of you posses the qualities of a Chunin. Even if you lose the first round, you could still become a Chunin. Now, we shall adjourn until next month." The Hokage stated.


	26. Finals Training: Enter the Lion Yonnin

_**Daichi's Backyard, 2 days after the Preliminary rounds**_

Daichi was eating his breakfast outside. He'd been resting two days and now was thinking what he was going to do for training.

" _Well, Kakashi Sensei's out of the question. He left the village with Sasuke to train. Guy Sensei is training Lee, so I couldn't go to him for help. Kurenai is free since I think Shino's getting training from his family, but her main focus is Genjutsu which I have little to no affinity in._

 _Asuma will be helping with Shikamaru's training so he's out. That's actually all the Sensei's I know on any level, so seems I'll just have to work hard on my own. I have fusion clones of a good number of Genin, so I could learn new tricks that way. Yeah, I'll just push myself hard since I'll have no teacher."_ Daichi thought smiling.

 _ **Streets of Konoha**_

" _I need weights for training, and…"_ Daichi's train of thought stopped when he saw Naruto talking to someone in red with long white hair and a scroll.

Daichi's jaw dropped and his mind worked over time. _"Naruto's speaking to Jiraiya the Toad Sage. He's one of the legendary Yonnin… He's going to get training from him!"_ Daichi clenched his fist in determination and began to walk away.

" _Now I know what I need to do. If Naruto's going to get training from Jiraiya, then I'll just have to amp my training regimen up. Not only am I going to train, but I'm going to spend my time surviving in the woods as well."_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Daichi said creating 3 clones. "I want two of you to head out and buy the weights." Two Daichi's took off. "I want you to head home and write the note and pick up my weapons." The remaining Daichi took off running while the real one walked to the front gate to wait for them.

 _ **Gates of Konoha**_

Daichi didn't have to wait long for his clones to show up. One of them stepped forward and began to hand Daichi 15 pound weights for his ankles and arms. Once he had them on, Daichi moved around and found that they were jut right for him to begin with.

"Okay, it's time to begin my training." He walked past the Kotetsu and Izumo and waved to them. "I'll be back near the end of the month."

They waved back as Daichi ran out of the gates and into the woods.

 _ **Forest: Daichi's Training Grounds, A Bit Later…**_

Daichi got to work immediately. He collected water from a nearby stream, and collected a good supply of wood that had fallen from the trees. Once he was done getting the essentials, he began practicing his Taijutsu. He'd seen moves he wanted to improve on or do himself.

After an hour, he began doing some strength and speed building exercises. He ran, did push up, and sit-ups. He continued on like this for 2 hours, with two 20 minutes breaks in between, before he stopped training to practice stealth while hunting for food.

He sneaked through the brush until he spotted some rabbits. _"Now!"_

He threw three shuriken nailing the rabbits dead center and killing them instantly. He collected their bodies and went back to his camp to begin the process of skinning and cooking them.

 _ **Within the Village: Roof of Mist Genin's Hotel, Late at Night…**_

Kuma was laying on the roof and looking at the stars over head. Then he sat up as a bird, as black and silent as the as the night, landed on his arm carrying a message on its leg and a scroll on its back.

He took the message and the scroll and the bird flew away as silently as it came. Kuma then read the message to himself.

" _Start setting up everything for the plan."_ Was all the message said.

Kuma smiled as he destroyed the message and pocketed the scroll. _"It's about time."_

 _ **Daichi's Training Grounds, Next Morning…**_

Daichi woke up at the same time he did every day and got to work.

He said, "Alright, today I start to really push my limits. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Daichi created 15 copies of of himself. "Alright, I want all of you to come at me with everything you got." He got into a defensive stance. "Hold nothing back."

The clones immediately charged at Daichi. He stayed where he was and began kicking, punching, and elbowing all that came his way trying his best to avoid any clone that got to close to launch their own attack.

When all the clones were beaten, he would take a 20 minute break. Then he repeated the process. He went on like this 3 more times before switching back to strength training. He really wanted to keep going up the weights.

After an hour passed, Daichi switched to some Ninjutsu practice. He decided to start with some Lightning Jutsu's he'd been reading up on.

 _ **Some Time Late…**_

Daichi built up the electricity in his right arm. "Lightning Style: Bolt."

He fight a lightning bolt from his right hand. It covered half the distance before the attack dissipated.

Daichi held onto his knees panting. "The same result as the last 5 times I tried it." He stood tall again and began focusing his Chakra. "Lightning Style: Bolt."

Again it dissipated.

Daichi gritted his teeth. _"I have to keep going, and I will keep going. There's no way I'm losing to Sasuke or Naruto."_

 _ **Within the Village: Outside Daichi's Home**_

" _I've left the village for the month to train. Be back by the end of the month. Daichi."_ Sakura had just finished reading the note.

"Are you kidding me! All my teammates have disappeared on me!" Sakura hung her head for a moment before picking it back up and clenching her fist. "This is no time to to get discouraged! If they're all off training, then I'll just have to do the same! I think I even know just who to ask."

Sakura took off running for the training fields.

 _ **Daichi's Training Grounds, One Week Later…**_

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Daichi said as he looked above.

A ball of fire came from his mouth. He then turned towards the tree. A good portion of its trunk was black.

"Bolt." Daichi declared after gathering lightning in his arm.

A bolt of lightning shot at the tree and hit it. When Daichi first got the technique down, it had created a a scorch mark, now it just looked like someone had shot a much more powerful lightning jutsu at the tree.

Daichi breathed out and took a break. He checked to make sure his 25 pound weights were still secure before falling to the ground. He grabbed his canteen and took a long drink of water before setting it down, and looking at the sky as the clouds rolled by.

 _ **30 Minutes Later…**_

Daichi jumped to his feet. "Right, that's enough. Time to get back to work."

He removed his shirts and went to work on another tree as he practiced his Taijutsu. After just a few minutes, he stopped as he felt someone was watching him.

Daichi placed his hand on his sword ready to draw it at a moments notice. " I know someone's out there. Reveal yourself."

A tall man walked into the clearing. He wore a red gi with matching pants, had many battle scars, and short white hair. On his back he carried a scroll similar to the one Daichi had seen Jiraiya carrying.

The stranger said, "I'm impressed you detected me. I may not have been concealing myself to the best of my ability, but it's still not a feat many can say they accomplished."

Daichi's jaw dropped. "You're… Kazamae The Lion Sage!"

Daichi recognized the man right away. He may have never met the man, but his father had told him more than enough abut him.

"Good to see my old student told you about me." Kazamae replied smiling.

Daichi asked, "W-Why were you watching me?"

Kazamae replied, "I was on my way to the village so that I could watch the Genin train for the final exam. Battles like that are always great." He rubbed the back of his head. "Imagine my surprise when I find not only my student's son, but also one of those very Genin training out here."

Daichi rubbed his head now. "Well, all the Sensei's I know are a little busy this month, so I decided my best course of action was to come out here to train."

"You don't say. You remind me a lot of myself at your age. You got a lot of determination." Kazamae stated.

Daichi bowed. "Thank you for the compliment."

Kazamae laughed. "I can see where you got your manners from considering your old man barley had any. But you don't have to bow to me Kid. In fact, I think you're just the person I'm looking for. How would you like it if I took over your training?"

Daichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want to train me?!"

Kazamae smiled. "I'm the kind of guy who goes with my gut Kid, and your exactly the type of person I want to train. Someone who I think can become a future Yonnin if he works at it."

Daichi jumped into the air. "Yes! I want to learn from you Kazamae Sensei!"

Kazamae took off his scroll off and sat it against a tree. "Excellent, then we will begin right away." Kazamae got into his Lion Style stance. "Your first task will be to spar against me. Show me what you got."

Daichi was frozen for a moment. He just couldn't believe that this was happening. He shook his head and immediately got into his own stance.

He charged at Kazamae throwing a kick infused with chakra, but the Lion Sage grabbed his leg and threw Daichi towards a tree. He flipped and landed on the tree's trunk sticking to it with his chakra.

Daichi didn't get much time to recover as Kazamae was on top of him in an instant. He jumped away from the tree just barley avoiding the sage's strike.

While in mid air he made some hand signs. "Fusion Clone Jutsu." A fusion clone of Hinata appeared a few feet away. "Byakugan."

Kazamae was impressed. "Oh, you are full of surprises Kid. Let's see how far it gets you.."

Daichi landed on the ground and ran at Kazamae. He pivoted on his left foot and struck as Kazamae who easily avoided the strikes that came at him. Kazamae then kicked Daichi away causing him to land on the ground. Daichi got to his feet and removed all his weights.

Kazamae was on him yet again. Daichi rolled to the right avoiding the sage's punch. While on the ground, he attempted to sweep Kazamae's legs. Kazamae jumped back and grabbed Daichi's legs lifting him into the air.

Kazamae sat Daichi down. "You did pretty good Kid.

Daichi thought, _"He is as great as my dad said. I wasn't able to land a single hit on him."_

Kazamae walked over to the scroll, sat down, and sat the scroll before himself. "Right, we'll begin your training with this."

Daichi walked over and sat on his legs. "What is this Kazamae Sensei."

"This is the the contract of the Lions, and in all honesty, it's your first test." Kazamae began.

Daichi suddenly looked at Kazamae. "What do you mean test?"

"It's your test to see weather or not I can train you. Weather or not you can be my student. Know that if you pass, you will be tested multiple times and various times throughout your training. Pass all my test, and you will be the next Lion Sage. Fail the test, and I can't train you.

Believe me, these aren't my test, but theirs. They have multiple jutsu's that only human's can learn, yet they want to make sure that only strong humans can learn them. That's why it's up to a Lion Sage to administer these test. So it's your choice, do you want to take this test or quit now." Kazamae replied.

Daichi smiled. "If I have to pass these test to learn from you, then I say bring it on."

Kazamae grinned as he unfurled the scrolls to reveal many names written in blood followed by finger prints underneath each name. "Sign this contract and perform the Summon Jutsu on it. You pass if you can summon a lion. You fail if the scroll glows dark blue."

Daichi took out a kunai. "Right!"

He cut his hand and signed the contract. Next he performed the jutsu. The black marking appeared on the scroll and a lion cub appeared from the smoke.

Daichi happily exclaimed, "I did it! I passed the first test!"

Kazamae smiled. "You did well Kid. There have only ever been a few Lion Summoner's who can actually summon something on their first try."

The cub sat down, turned its head to the right, and looked at Daichi. "Hi, my name is Tosen. You're the one who summoned me, right?"

Daichi smiled at the lion cub. "Hi Tosen. My name's Daichi Ryu. I was the one who summoned."

Tosen stood up. "Then that means a new summoner had been chosen. My dad told me that one day there would be one, but I had to wait forever."

Kazamae laughed. "Come on cub." Tosen turned to look at Kazamae. "You know I can't entrust this summon to just anyone. I had to find someone who I felt was worthy."

"That's no excuse for not summoning me. For that reason, I like the new one better than you."

Kazamae laughed again. "That's fine by me little cub."

The cub turned back to Daichi. "Can I stay for awhile? My dad said I could if I was ever summoned, and I've never seen this world."

Daichi smiled. "Sure."

The cub jumped up and down excited. "Thank you!"

Kazamae said, "Well, I think you did well for your first day Kid. Why don't you spend the rest of day playing with Tosen. We'll start the basics of Lion Taijutsu tomorrow."

Daichi said, "Okay Sensei." He looked at Tosen. "We can't exactly go to far, but I could take around the forest."

Tosen ran off. "Let's go!"

Daichi jumped to his feet and ran after the cub. "Wait for me! You don't want to get lost!"

Kazamae smiled. "He going to make a fine student, Hagane."

 _ **12 Days Later…**_

Daichi returned to his camp after his daily run and immediately went over to his Sensei.

"Sensei, you said you had something important to give me today." Daichi said as he sat on his legs before him.

"I do." Kazamae began.

He brought out a piece of paper with a seal on it. The middle of the seal was empty, the sides each had a line that curved out at its ends, and the bottom and top had two kunai crossed.

"This seal has two purposes. The first reason is that it will allow me to grant you what is called Lion's Will." Kazamae saw Daichi's confusion. "Let me explain. Lion's Will increases your speed and strength in a battle. It achieves this by slightly opening 7 of the 8 gates. You can open these gates by declaring a certain percentage which is usually in increments of 5.

The second reason is that this seal will tell you jut how far you can go with these percents. Going any farther than what the seal declares will cause exhaustion and in some cases, death." Kazamae explained.

"I understand Sensei, but what about you? I haven't seen a seal on you before." Daichi commented confused.

"You get to decide where you put your seal so…" Kazamae had turned around and revealed that his seal was on his back which displayed 75% in the middle. "You don't have to see the seal to know what percent you can go to."

He replaced his gi.

"Alright Sensei, then I want my seal on the upper part of my right arm." Daichi stated.

Daichi pushed up his sleeve and Kazamae placed the seal on it. He poured Chakra into the seal for a good hour before the seal transferred from the paper to Daichi arm.

"15%. That is as far as I can go." Daichi said.

"Exactly, now try the jutsu out." Kazamae said.

Daichi stood up and took a deep breathe before he began to build his Chakra. "Lions Will: 15%."

Orange Chakra appeared all around Daichi. He could feel his speed and to a lesser extent, his strength grow.

"As you can see, it's relatively easy to activate, but someone can only do it when a recognized Lion Summoner applies that seal." Kazamae stated.

Daichi cut the flow of Chakra and returned to normal. "This is amazing. Thank you Sensei."

"No problem. It's your right to have it after all." He stood up. "Now, I'm going to teach you a new Ninjutsu. I have a feeling you'll learn it before our time is up."

"Let's get to work then Sensei." Daichi said.

"Okay, first you want to collect Chakra and form it all around you arm. Next…" Kazamae said.


	27. Explantions by Kakashi: Lion's Will

Lion's Will V.S. The Eight Inner Gates

Kakashi sat in a clearing reading his book when he looked up and saw you sitting there reading this story. He put the book away.

"Hello, as many of you know I'm Kakashi Hatake, and it seems as though Kazamae and Guy are forcing me to explain the differences between Lion's Will and The Eight Gates.

Kazamae made Lion's Will after observing The Eight Gates in action. Both The Eight Gates and Lion's Will give an increase to ones strength and speed; however, Lion's Will stresses an increase to speed while the Eight Gates stresses an increase in strength.

Lion's Will doesn't force any of the 8 gates open instead it slightly opens the first 7 gates allowing for a more gradual boost. In addition, you can think of the differences in power like this. Lion's Will: 15% is about on par with the 1st gate which means that ever gate is equal to another 15% increase to the Lion's Will.

The highest possible percent Lion's Will can reach is 100%. This means it is impossible to hit the power of the 7th or 8th gate. Though that's not to say that there isn't a way to go beyond the 8 gates using a different method, but you'll have to wait until after the time skip.

Though I have been informed that you get brownie points if you guess what that something is. Anything else you need to know will be learned throughout the story. I hope this helps you understand the new ability a bit more. See ya around."


	28. Kuma's Mission and End of the Month

_**The Village: Hotel of the Mist Ninja, 2 Weeks After Kuma Received the Message…**_

Kuma got out of his bed and grabbed his head band. He then took a kunai and cut a line through the symbol before leaving it on his bed. He opened the window and surveyed the area.

Everything seemed silent, yet he wasn't going to take any chances. He ducked behind the wall of the room and made a group of hand signs before jumping out the window and running down the street.

He took multiple routes and doubled back a few times just in case he was being followed. He then ducked into an alley and performed the Transformation Jutsu.

His hair became a dark brown, he grew a few extra inches, and his clothes changed to dull, civilians clothing. Not even a moment later he vanished in a bight, yellow light.

 _ **Entrance to Root**_

Kuma appeared inside the Root building and took off running. He entered numerous rooms before he came to stand before the very door he wanted. He opened it and entered a storage room meant to store the eyes of various clans.

Before going any farther, he made the same hand signs he made before he left the hotel. Then he quickly got to work and collected the 7 Uchiha eyes he'd been sent for. Then he took another quick look and found the only only known set of Main Branch eyes that Danzo was rumored to have. He sealed all the eyes in a scroll and tucked it away.

Just then the light turned on and Kuma turned to see Danzo standing in the doorway. "It's hard to believe that a civilian could have done all of this. Just who are.."

Kuma smiled. "Me? I'm no one, and I'm sure you're going to keep it that way unless you want your Kage snooping around down here."

With that, Kuma vanished in the same, yellow light as before. Danzo immediately left the room left roused his agents.

 _ **Just Outside Konoha's Prison: Surrounded by Trees**_

Kuma immediately made another set of hand signs and changed his appearance to that of Ibiki Morino. He then walked out of the brush and onto the main rode. From there he walked to the prison.

Two guards saw him coming in his disguise and relaxed for a moment. They quickly realized that it wasn't Ibiki when Chakra wires appeared behind him. They didn't get much time to react as those wire shot forward, tied the both up, and smashed their head together knocking them out.

He checked the guards and found a set of keys. "This just isn't all that fun, but I suppose the mission must come first." Kuma commented.

He entered the prison and walked towards a certain cell. Anytime he saw a guard, he'd slam them against a wall knocking them out before they realized that he wasn't the real Ibiki. Soon enough he arrived before the cell of Mizuki.

"What do you want…" He smiled. "I almost thought you were Ibiki. So tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit."

Mizuki had really changed over his time in prison. His muscles were well defined and he was wearing the prisoner outfit.

Kuma dispelled his transformation and then made the hand signs he's already made both in the alley and the Root building.

"My name is Kuma Dagami, and I've come to free you." Kuma unlocked the door allowing Mizuki to exit.

"Do you work for Lord Orochimaru?" Mizuki questioned.

"No, I work for a far more powerful group. They're known as the Akatsuki, a group of S level Rouge Ninja. They gave me a mission and part of it was to pick up my partner while I was here. I'd heard about your little exploit a few month ago and decided that you'd be a good choice." Kuma explained.

"I've heard of the Akatsuki. I'll come and follow orders provided I can some day get revenge on Iruka, Daichi, and Naruto." Mizuki stated..

"Perfect." He took out a scroll and tossed it to Mizuki. "That's a little gift to help you on your path as well as the missions we'll doing."

Mizuki opened the scroll and smiled as he was looking at the contract for the hawk summons. They may not have been as strong as threw of the beat of the Yonin, but they were rumored to be stronger than the slugs Tsunade wields.

Kuma held out his hand. "Partners?"

Mizuki took it. "Partners."

They disappeared in a yellow flash just as a group of Jonin appeared around the corner.

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

The Hokage sighed. He's just received the reports about the strange ninja that impersonated Ibiki and killed multiple ninja. He then vanished with Mizuki. The only clue to their whereabouts were broken seals found near the prison and outside the village.

Their only suspect in the case was the now Rouge Ninja from the Mist. "This is very troubling." The Hokage looked up at the ninja to give him the report. "Call in all remaining Jonin in the village."

"At once." The ninja took off.

The Hokage would dispatch several parties, but it would be to late as Mizuki and Kuma were long gone by then.

 _ **Unknown Location, A Few Days Later…**_

Mizuki and Kuma walked into a cave and which lead to and under ground structure. The two rouges soon found themselves standing before a man wearing an Akatsuki cloak with an orange mask that only displayed one eye. Usually his demeanor was goofy, but at this moment he'd dropped that act.

"Lord Madara, the mission was a success." Kuma said taking out the scroll and unsealing all the eyes.

Mizuki remained quiet as that was what Kuma advised him to do for the time being.

"Very good. You two get ready for surgery." Madara stated.

"Yes sir." Kuma said

He took four of the Uchiha eyes and the set of Hyuga eyes leaving the last three eyes for Madara. Kuma then lead Mizuki through a doorway and into the surgery room they'd be using.

Madara soon picked up the remaining eyes and walked through a different doorway leading to the surgery room he'd be using.

 _ **Daichi's Training Grounds, 4 Days Before the Finals…**_

Daichi was in the Lion Stance facing down 20 shadow clones..

Kazamae said, "Remember, when employing the Lion Style, one must always attack with ferocity. Once you have your opponent off balance, you keep pushing the attack. Don't give your opponent time to recover if you can help it."

Daichi nodded his head and charged at his clones who all took a defensive approach. He quickly dealt with all of them moving from one clone to the next.

When Daichi was done, Kazamae said, "Well done. You are now ready to take your next test. It's time you summoned The Great Beast King."

Daichi turned around and said, "Tosen's father, right?"

"Correct. If you fail this test, then I can still train you, but you can never summon another Lion to aid you. I have no doubt you'll pass this one with ease since The Great Beast King will be looking for your strength of will which you have an abundance of.

Though I must warn you that summoning someone like him takes a large amount of Chakra, so make sure you use as much as you can."

Daichi said, "Yes Sensei."

Daichi took a deep breath, bit his thumb, made the signs, and slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Immediately there was a large puff of smoke and Daichi felt exhausted. He fell to one knee panting as a giant lion stood before him and Kazamae. The lion was golden brown with scars all over his body like Kazamae.

The Beast King said, "Kazamae, have you summoned me?"

Kazamae smiled and waved his hand. "Nah, that was Kid here. I believe your son has told you about him."

The Beast King looked at Daichi. "Indeed he has, so you're the one who was deemed worthy to summon us. Tell me, why should I let you summon my kin?"

Daichi was exhausted, but he fought through it. He forced himself to his feet and looked directly at the lion. His gaze never wavered.

"I have two reason why I want to be able to summon lions. One, I want to surpass my father. Two, I want to protect those precious to me. Summoning you is a giant step achieving these objectives." Daichi said seriously

The Beast King thought about what Daichi said for a moment. "I see no problems with letting you summon my kin. I can see why Kazamae picked you. We are yours to summon should you need us."

The Beast King disappeared and Daichi fell back to one knee.

Kazamae smiled. "Good job kid. You've learned all I can teach you for now. Take a rest. We'll head back to the village once you've woken up"

Daichi instantly fell to the ground and passed out with a smile on his face.

Kazamae picked Daichi up and laid him on top of his sleeping bag. _"Well Hagane, I think its save to say that your kid's going to surpass you in no time."_

 _ **Village Entrance, Evening…**_

Daichi and Kazamae walked through the gates of The Leaf Village to the shock of the two Chunin behind the check in station. Daichi was still extremely tired after summoning The Beat King.

Kazamae stopped Daichi. "Kid, you've exceeded all my expectations I had. You learned what I thought would take a full month in little over two weeks. I know you'll do well in the tournament."

Daichi gave a weak smile as it was all he could muster. "Thank you Sensei."

Kazamae produced a head bead like the one Daichi wore only it's band was blue and on the metal protector was the image of a lion..

Kazamae handed the object to Daichi. "This is something that my Sensei gave me when I began my training. I removed it when I started looking for my own student. Now that you are my student, it belongs to you."

Daichi took the head band and immediately tied it on his left arm. "I will wear it with pride."

Kazamae smiled and produced one last gift for his student. "I only have one more thing left to give you. During the remaining three days, I hope you find the time to head to the shop listed on the ticket. I put in a special clothing order for a gi like mine, but I made sure it was more your style."

Daichi bowed. "Thank you Sensei. I'll make sure to visit the shop."

"Good luck in the finals Kid." Kazamae said before taking off.

Daichi walked over to the two stunned Chunin and checked back into the village. He then slowly made his way to his home.

 _ **Daichi's Home, Next Morning…**_

Daichi was woken up by the someone banging on his front door. The first thing he noticed was that the sun was up.

" _Wow, I really was tired after summoning The Beast King."_ Daichi thought as he got out of bed.

The moment he left the bed he noticed two more things. One, his bed was now filthy as he hadn't bothered to change his clothes or shower after getting back and two, he was very sore. He chalked that up to all his training finally catching up with him.

The person at his door continued to bang on it. "I'm coming!"

He walked down the stairs and opened his door to find Sakura standing before him. Her clothes were now pure red with white touches added throughout.

Daichi yawned. "Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?! I try to visit my teammates, but they end up vanishing on me for almost a whole month! The only one I really saw was Naruto! Even then I only saw him a few times!" Sakura angrily shouted

"I had to go train for the finals. Now did you just here to yell at me or is there another reason behind this visit." Daichi asked.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto returned last evening and ended up in the hospital. I saw that note was gone, so I figured I'd see see if you wanted to come with me to visit him."

Daichi was wide awake now. "Is he okay?!"

Sakura replied, "He's fine. The medical ninja just saw he was mildly injured and exhausted."

Daichi let out a sigh of relieve. "Good. For a moment there I thought it was serious. I would go with you to visit him, but I have to clean myself up. Go on ahead without me."

"Yeah, I suppose you do need a shower." Sakura said before taking off.

Daichi looked around his house and noticed that it could use some cleaning as well. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." 5 copies of himself appeared. "Could you 5 please clean the house for me while I shower."

A clone said, "You got it boss."

Daichi removed his weights and tossed them aside. He then entered the bathroom and removed his current set of clothes. They were dirty and pretty roughed up, so he threw them away before stepping in the shower.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Daichi dressed in a short sleeved shirt and some pants.

"I never realized how much I missed showers." Daichi contently commented.

He then left the house while his clones continued to clean everything.

 _ **Streets of Konoha, Some Time Later…**_

"Naruto must have really used a lot of Chakra if he's still out. I hope he'll wake up in time to compete in the finals." Daichi said as he walked on. "I suppose I should make sure I'm all stocked up and picking up that gift wouldn't be a bad idea either."

Daichi took off running to make sure he was prepared.

 _ **Ichiraku's: Night Before the Competition…**_

Naruto had been discharged from the hospital a few hours ago. Daichi and Naruto then decided to catch up over some ramen.

Teuchi said, "What's up? We haven't seen either of you in awhile. Heck, you've been gone for a whole month Daichi."

"I was kind of in the hospital." Naruto stated.

"The hospital?" Ayame asked a little concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now. Better in fact." Naruto assured.

Daichi replied, "As for me, I left Konoha for the month and stayed in the forest. I trained and survived out there to make sure I was strong enough to compete." Daichi then winked. "I even managed to pick up a few surprises."

"I must say that it's good to see that you're both okay." Teuchi said with a slight smile. "Ayame." He handed her the noddles for the ramen.

She put everything together and sat the bowls before the two boys. "Here you go."

They'd been given Deluxe Ramen when they'd ordered their usual ramen.

"Old man…" Naruto and Daichi said together.

"Go on." He waved them off. "The final competition is tomorrow, so this is on us tonight."

Daichi and Naruto smiled. "Thanks old man."

 _ **Daichi's Home: Day of the Competition…**_

Daichi had just finished putting on his new outfit. He'd already ordered more just like it because it was better than what he had.

The martial enabled him to move freely. It was still the dark blue shade he liked, but the gi's trim was white and the pants had white lines down the sides. On the back of the gi was his clan's symbol except it was dull yellow as not to stand out.

The gi was sleeveless meaning his seal was clearly visible displaying 20% in the middle. His Lion Apprentice head band was tied around his left arm and his Konoha head band was tied around his forehead.

Daichi nodded his head and ran out of his house. "Let's go! I'm ready to compete!"

 _ **Arena**_

Kazamae sat above the stands getting a good view of the arena. It's not that he couldn't find a seat, it more that he just liked to watch things from up there. Kazamae heard someone else behind. He turned around and saw Jiraiya.

Kazamae smiled. "I didn't think you'd ever show up to one of these."

Jiraiya rubbed his head. "Well, I spent some time training a kid. Figured I might as well come and see if it was worth it."

Kazamae was still smiling. "What are the odds. I trained a kid for these exams as well. Our students may very well end up fighting each other."

Jiraiya said, "Oh ho, so the Lion finally found himself a student huh?"

Kazamae said, "Yep, meet him 3 weeks ago. He's already passed two of the test."

"Then this may actually be interesting." Jiraiya stated.

Kazamae asked, "More so than your 'research'?"

"Come on, why do you always have to put so much emphasis on that word. It's genuine research, and to answer your question, nothing compares to my research." Jiraiya stated indignantly.

Kazamae chuckled, "I suppose those beating you get are also part of it?"

"It's… the hazard that comes with research." Jiraiya sighed.

Kazamae burst out laughing.


	29. Uzumaki vs Hyuga and Lee vs Yagumi

Daichi was looking around and saw Neji, Shikamaru, Kanja, Lee, and Gaara, but Sasuke and Naruto were absent. Though it seemed Lee noticed Daichi as well.

"My eternal rival!" Then he noticed what Daichi was wearing. "How is it possible that you got even cooler since I last saw you?!"

Daichi had continued to scan the area. "I'm sorry Lee, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

Lee gripped his head in frustration. "He still has his Sensei's attitude to boot! He's at least 3 times as cool as before!"

Shikamaru sighed, _"There's no mistaking that head band, the gi's style, or that seal on his arm. Daichi's been training with the Lion Yonnin. Troublesome."_

" _I don't get it. How could Kuma do this to his own village. I knew he was unhappy with the changes the new Kage was making, but I thought he'd still remain loyal to the village."_ Kanja thought.

Ever since Kuma left, Kanja just couldn't stop thinking about her teammate. Sure he loved killing, but the Mist Village had been filled with people like that. They used to be known as Blood Mist Village. Despite the fact that they didn't exactly get along, Kanja considered him a friend just like Kenjo or their Sensei.

Kanja shook her head. _"Come on Kanja, you have to focus. Kuma left the village of his own accord. Stop thinking about it and focus on making Chunin."_

Gaara was observing everyone in the room like he had been since he got here.

Neji glanced at Daichi. _"One of Hinata's friends has arrived, but where is the other one?"_

As if on cue, Naruto ran up the stairs. "I made it!" He then saw Daichi and what he was currently wearing. "What the heck! Daichi, you look completely different then you did yesterday! Where'd you get the new clothes, and that seal, and that head band!"

"For now, let's just say that my Sensei gave them to. I would tell you more, but I got to keep my secrets in case we end up fighting. " Daichi calmly explained.

"I suppose that's fair so long as you tell me about it after this is all over." Naruto conceded.

"Yeah, I tell you after we become a Chunin." Daichi said slinging his arm over his friend's shoulder.

The two friends smiled at the prospect of becoming Chunin.

 _ **With the Kage**_

Sarutobi saw both the Kazekage and the Mizukage approach with their respective guards. "Welcome Lord Kazekage and Lady Mizukage. It is truly an honor that you three could attend the exams this year."

Mei smiled. "No Lord Sarutobi, I should be the one thanking you. I thought it would have taken longer to be allowed in the Leaf after my village's not so great past."

"Please, think nothing of it." Sarutobi said with a smile.

Both Kages took their seats on either side of Sarutobi.

The Kazekage said, "I'm glad the finals were here in the Leaf. I fear someone of your age may not have been able to make the journey to any of the other villages."

Sarutobi laughed. "You act as if I am an old man. I still have plenty of life left in me." He stood up and moved forward. "No, I plan on sticking around for some time to come."

The Hokage spoke into a microphone addressing the crowd. "Welcome all. You have our deepest thanks for coming to The Village Hidden in the Leaves for this year's Chunin Selection Tournament. We ask that no one leaves until all the matches have been completed. Now, Let us enjoy today's matches."

The crowd cheered both for the speech and for 7 of the 8 competitors who now stood within view of everyone.

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki v.s Neji Hyuga**_

The two Genin faced each other in the middle of the arena.

"Begin when ready." Hayate said.

The two Genin immediately got into their stances.

 _ **With Ino and Sakura**_

"Go for it Naruto! Take him down!" Sakura cheered.

"Here I thought you'd be sullen over Sasuke not being here." Ino commented.

"You can't focus on things like that Ino. If Sasuke doesn't show, then he doesn't want to be a Chunin." Sakura commented with no ill will towards her teammate.

 _ **With Hiashi and Hanabi**_

"I want you to watch this battle closely Hanabi. Neji is a fine Hyuga and you can learn just as much from him as you can from your sister." Hiashi said with a smile.

"Yes father." Hanabi said as she was already focusing on the match.

 _ **Back to the Arena Floor**_

"Know that I am different than I was before Naruto. I am not going to let my guard down because I know that you are a worthy opponent that I must be wary of." Neji stated.

"That's good because I wouldn't want my first match to be easy. Now, are we just going to stand around all day or are we going to fight?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

Naruto threw three kunai. Neji caught one, used it to catch another, and sent the last one into a tree. Naruto charged forward with punches and kicks that were all deflected. Neji then hit him in the chest causing Naruto to stumble backwards.

Neji came at him again, but Naruto jumped back. "Now that we're warmed up, we can get started. Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu!"

50 Naruto's appeared, and they all charged at Neji. They never even touched the Hyuga as he spun around and surrounded himself with Chakra. All of the clones were sent flying and dispelled. The real Naruto hit the ground.

He began to get to his feet. "What happened?"

Neji replied, "That was my clan's ultimate defense, The Palm Rotation."

Neji charged in and struck Naruto in his chest again causing him to cough up some blood. Naruto jumped back and summoned more clones, but they were dispelled again by the Palm Rotation.

Neji closed the gap and got into a different stance. "8 Trigrams 64 palms."

Neji hit Naruto all all over. At first it started with 2 palms and he continued to double that number until he reached 64 palms. Naruto went flying and hit the ground.

Hayate walked forward to see if he should declare a winner. "Looks like it's over."

"Don't go counting… me out jut yet." Naruto rose to his feet panting.

Neji chuckled. _"I expected as much from one of her friends."_ Neji got into his stance. "Alright Naruto, bring everything if you got if you want yo beat me."

Naruto began to draw on the power of the Nine Tails. It flowed from Naruto's seal and cloaked him in a bright orange chakra.

" _I didn't think he'd be able to draw any Chakra after what I did. Naruto really is special. You, are a ninja that can achieve the impossible. Still, I won't lose!"_ Neji thought.

Naruto finished drawing on the power. "Here I come."

Naruto moved incredibly fast appearing right in front of Neji. He then punched Neji in the center of his chest ten times before sending him flying with one more punch.. Neji flew through the air, but managed to right himself. He landed on the ground and drew a kunai preparing to counter Naruto with Palm Rotation.

Naruto drew his own kunai and charged straight at Neji. Neji spun and they clashed. This clash caused an explosion obscuring both Genin from the spectators view. The Sheer power of it shocked many.

Soon enough the smoke cleared and displayed two craters. No one knew which contestant was in which crater. It wasn't long until Neji emerged from his crater. He slowly made his way over to Naruto's crater and saw that he was down for the count.

Neji said, "You're the first Genin that's ever been able to challenge me Naruto. Now, this match is over."

The Naruto in the crater dispelled revealing it to be a shadow clone. The real Naruto sprang from under the ground punching Neji in the face. The Hyuga was sent flying. He hit the ground and could no longer get up.

Naruto walked forward until he stood before Neji. "I should have guessed you'd use your Shadow Clone Jutsu. It's your specialty after all."

Naruto was panting. " You're a strong opponent Neji Hyuga. Make sure you keep growing and help Hinata achieve her dream."

Hayate smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner."

The crowd cheered for the fight was amazing.

 _ **Stands: Sakura and Ino**_

"That's the way Naruto! You did it!" Sakura cheered.

"Amazing! I didn't think he could pull it off." Ino stated impressed

 _ **With the Other Competitors**_

Daichi smiled. "Naruto, you've grown so much stronger over this month."

Lee stated, "I know what you're thinking my Eternal Rival, but make no mistake because I am going to be your rival in the finals." He then smiled and gave Daichi a thumbs up.

Daichi, board, said, "I'm sorry Lee, I was to busy watching my teammate to hear you. What did you say?"

"My rival is just so cool!" Lee exclaimed.

 _ **Arena Infirmary, Some Time Later…**_

Neji was laying on a cot after his fight when Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata entered the room.

"Lord Hyuga." One of the medics said in surprise.

"Would you two mind stepping outside for a moment. I wish to speak with my Nephew." Hiashi asked.

"Of course." The other medic said.

Hinata ran right by them to stand at Neji's side. "Are you okay brother?"

Neji sat up and reassured her. "I am perfectly fine Lady Hinata. Just a little banged up after the fight."

Now Hanabi joined them. "That was a great fight Cousin Neji. I hope that I can be as strong as you are some day."

Neji gave his little cousin a slight smile. "I've heard that your quite the hard worker that coupled with your already great natural abilities will most likely make you stronger than I am."

Hiashi walked over to the three children. "You know, I was planning on asking you this after Chunin exams, but I suppose now is as good a time as any. Neji, I want you to help train my daughters."

"Sir…" Neji began.

"You don't have to worry about the elders. These are my children and I have the right to say who trains them. Though I expect you to study 10 x harder than either of them to remain there teacher." Hiashi stated with a smile.

Neji nodded his head and smiled. "Understood, Lord Hiashi."

Neji looked out the window and saw a couple of birds fly by. _"You know father, it's amazing. The weight I inflicted on myself lessens as the days go by. Someday It'll be light enough to fly like a birds."_

 _ **With the Kage**_

"I'm impressed Lord Hokage. You're village has raised some fine Shinobi." Mei commented.

Sarutobi said, "Even if not many of your ninja made it this far, they were still excellent Shinobi in their own rights. Don't sell your Genin short."

"I suppose your right. Though I am interested to see how Kanja does in this next fight. I've heard that her next opponent is a Taijutsu specialist. Is this true?" Mie inquired.

"You are referring to Rock Lee. His Sensei is Might Guy our Green Beast of the Leaf." Sarutobi stated.

Mei raised an eyebrow at that name. "I've heard about him from several sources. Based on what I've heard, I'm thinking Kanja is going to have a real fight on her hands.

 _ **Competitor's Area**_

"So Sasuke still hasn't arrived?!" Naruto asked concerned about the Uchiha.

"Afraid not, but you know Kakashi Sensei. The two of them are just running late." Daichi calmly stated.

"I suppose your right." Naruto conceded.

Hayate spoke up. "It's time for the next bout…"

 _ **Rock Lee v.s Kanja Yagumi**_

Lee immediately removed his weights. _"I have seen my opponent in action. Speed will be a very important factor in this fight."_

Lee prepared to jump over the railing, but not before he spoke to Naruto and Daichi. "Naruto, you have beaten Neji, so I look forward to facing you. You my eternal rival, I also look forward to fighting you. I will use the power of youth to win this match so that we may fight."

Lee jumped over the railing, landed on the ground, and ran to the middle to await his opponent.

"Not even I get that eager over a fight." Kanja stated as she made her way down the stairs.

She eventually stood before Lee who was already in his signature stance.

 _ **With Sakura and Ino**_

"So, who do you think will win?" Ino asked.

"Lee will win for sure." Sakura stated certain.

"Yeah, but that Mist Ninja is really strong." Ino commented.

 _ **Arena Floor**_

"Begin!" Hayate exclaimed.

Lee charged at Kanja who immediately revealed her Sharingan.

"The Sharingan doesn't work so well against Taijutsu. You can't copy my technique." Lee stated as he jumped into the air. "Leaf Hurricane."

Kanja moved her blade in front of her taking the attack. "It may not be able to copy your techniques, but it certainly makes it so you seem to be moving slower. She then pushed Lee off, embedded her sword in the ground, and made some hand signs. "Hidden Mist Jutsu."

Lee landed and found himself surrounded by the mist. Kanja attempted to hit hm with her sword, but Lee ducked then went for another of his techniques.

"Leaf Whirlwind." Lee said seeping Kanja's legs and causing her to fall. She rolled to the side avoiding the follow up attack Lee made and got to her feet.

"How can you see through the mist?!" Kanja asked impressed.

"Guy Sensei made me fight blind all month long. I have been trained to listen to my surroundings. I may not be able to see you, but I can hear you." Lee said as he went in for another attack.

Kanja jumped back and dispelled the jutsu. She then went about weaving more hand signs as the mist cleared around the field. Lee spotted her just as she finished.

"Water Shark Bullet Jutsu." Kanja declared causing a large shark of water to shoot at Lee.

"Gate of Opening, Open." Lee declared before taking the attack head on.

It managed to push him a good distance before he forced himself out of the attack. He was banged up, but still able to move. He vanished and reappeared below Kanja. He kicked her into the air and had his bands around her tight before they spun to the ground.

"Primary Lotus." Lee declared before jumping to safety.

 _ **With Sakura and Ino**_

"He got her!" Ino happily exclaimed.

Guy suddenly appeared at there side. "I wouldn't count this as a victory just yet ladies. Take a closer look."

 _ **Arena**_

Lee was shocked to find that his attack had destroyed nothing more than a water clone. He quickly searched the field for the real Kanja who appeared from right behind a tree that was close to Lee. Kanja hit him in the gut with the dull edge of her blade sending him flying. He hit the ground, but Lee wouldn't stay down for long.

He slowly rose to his feet. _"My opponent is far to difficult to beat unless I use my last resort, but even then I think I can still hold back enough to continue fighting in the tournament._

" _Man, is this really only Taijutsu? I've never faced someone so skilled in it. I'll…"_ She stopped thinking as Lee began to shout.

"Gate of Rest, Open! Gate of Life, Open!" Lee's skin turned red and his hair stuck up.

 _ **With Ino, Sakura, and Guy**_

"What is going on?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Lee is accessing what are known as the 8 gates. Though he can only access a total of 5. Everyone has them and they keep you from over exerting yourself. Not everyone can access the gates though. Lee had to work hard to get to the point he is today." Guy explained

Sakura looked around and found that the audience was in awe of the ability Lee had. She quickly turned her attention back to the battle.

 _ **Arena Floor**_

Lee moved far faster than before cracking the ground a bit as he ran right at Kanja. She couldn't react fast enough as Lee used the Dancing Leaf Shadow sending her into the air.

He then ran and jumped into the air after her.

Lee appeared above a shocked Kanja. "This fight is over!"

He punched her to the ground, appeared behind her, and then hit her back into the air. He repeated this process all over the field until he decided to end it. He landed one more punch letting Kanja hit the ground and creating a new crater.

Lee landed on the ground, immediately closed the gates, and fell to one knee panting. The crowd was silent as Hayate looked at Kanja who was out cold.

"I declare Rock Lee the winner." Hayate stated.

The crowd immediately cheered for the young Taijutsu user.

Lee got to his feet and looked around before crying fake tears. _"Guy Sensei! I'm on my way to achieving my dream!"_


	30. Ryu vs Nara and Konoha Crush Begins

_**Daichi Ryu v.s. Shikamaru Nara**_

"Alright, it's finally my turn to fight." Daichi stated with a smile as he made his way to the center of the arena.

" _I suppose I have no choice, but to try. If I just gave up, then Ino would never let me hear the end of it. For that mater, Asuma would be a bit of a pain over it as well."_ Shikamaru thought as he to made his way to the center.

 _ **With Jiraiya and Kazamae**_

Jiraiya spotted the sky blue hair. "So you made his grandchild your student just like you did his child."

"I figured I owed it to the two of them to train him." Kazamae replied.

"You know, this actually brings up a good topic I was planning on asking you. You think Tsunade knows that Akuma's grandson is in the Leaf." Jiraiya asked.

"Probably not, but even if she did, it'd take more than that to convince her to return. Especially considering neither of us really stays in town for long." Kazamae replied.

 _ **With Ino and Sakura**_

Guy had left to find his own seat in the stands.

"Go Shikamaru! Take Daichi down!" Ino yelled.

Sakura was about to say something until another voice, that she recognized, spoke instead. "Daichi's changed a lot since I last saw him? It's not hard to see who's been training him."

Sakura turned to her right and saw Kakashi Sensei sitting next to her. "Kakashi Sensei, you're here!"

He turned to her, and with his usual demeanor, said,. "Hey Sakura. Sorry we've been gone, but Sasuke needed some training for his match."

"Does that mean Sasuke's here now?" Sakura questioned.

"He is. He's gon into the competitors area." Kakashi replied.

"At least then he won't miss his match." Sakura stated.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Someone asked.

Sakura and Ino turned to see that the voice belonged to Choji. He was eating from one of the many bags of chips he brought.

Ino was confused. "I thought you were in the hospital? You're stomachs okay now?"

"It is." Choji took the seat seat. "I never thought Shikamaru would end up in the finals, and his opponent won't be an easy one, that's for sure."

"What do you mean? Shikamaru's going to cream that loser!" Ino stated determined.

"Well, I'm not saying it's impossible for him to win, but his chances are slim. If you haven't noticed, Daichi is pretty smart himself. He can come up with his own strategies, but I will admit that Shikamaru is better at them; however, Daichi makes up for this fact by having power. I should know. After all, he wiped the floor with me in the Preliminaries."

"No way! I still think Shikamaru will win!" Ino declared.

 _ **Arena Floor**_

"Begin!" Hayate exclaimed.

Shikamaru retreated into the shadows of the arena while Daichi wove hand signs. A group of 8 shadow clones appeared immediately leaving the arena.

Daichi then took up a defensive position. _"I'm not going ti make a move until you make a move. Rushing in is just going to get me captured._

" _He's obviously planing something with those clones, but I have no clue what that could be from what I currently know about the guy. What a drag."_ Shikamaru thought while searching for the clones within the arena. _"I suppose I'll just have to make my move."_

Shikamaru made his clans hand sign sending his shadow out in an attempt to capture Daichi. Daichi was able to dodge the shadows.

" _57… 58… 59… 60."_ Daichi thought as he finally left Shikamaru's range.

"Lion's Will: 20%." Daichi declared becoming enveloped by orange Chakra.

He ran past the shadow and rammed into Shikamaru's side sending him flying. Shikamaru recovered and sent his shadows after Daichi who was already on the move and already dispelled his Lion's Will.

The Shadow's retreated once more when they reached the end of their range. Shikamaru then threw Kunai causing Daichi to dodge to the right.

" _Let's see, I think just a few more moments ought to do it. Just have to avoid him a bit…"_ Daichi stopped his train of thought as he realized he was caught.

Everyone in the stands was surprised.

"It took awhile, but my Shadow Possession Jutsu finally worked." Shikamaru stated.

Daichi was calm and smiling. "How did you catch me?"

Shikamaru didn't like how calm Daichi was being. "Look behind you. I'll let you."

Shikamaru turned his head which made Daichi turn his. Then he saw the hole made by Naruto when he punched Neji.

"You got me with that one. I didn't think about the hole." Clouds began to roll in. "Though tell me one thing Shikamaru, what does your jutsu require to function?"

Shikamaru noticed that the sky was becoming darker, so he looked up. "What did you do?"

"It has to do with those shadow clones I made at the beginning of our match. During my training, I came across an interesting passage about a ninja who used a Great Fireball Jutsu to produce a thunder storm."

The shadows began to wan as the clouds covered the sky. "I'm not at that level yet, but I figured I could at least create a shower which would in turn still get rid of the shadows."

The clouds completely covered the sun, Shikamaru's jutsu was rendered ineffective, and it began to rain. Shikamaru took a seat and made a hand sign to think.

 _ **With Ino, Sakura, Choji, and Kakashi**_

"Amazing! he really thought of that ahead of time?!." Ino commented forgetting for the moment that she hated Daichi.

The other three people next to her were equally impressed..

 _ **With Asuma and Kurenai**_

"What will he do now?" Kurenai questioned.

"I'll admit that it was stroke of genius to remove the sun, but Shikamaru is far from done in this fight. He'll think of something with that pose of his." Asuma stated.

 _ **Arena Floor**_

" _Troublesome. I only have one option left since I have no teammates to back me up."_

Shikamaru threw smoke pellets on the ground disappearing from everyone's sight. From the smoke 5 kunai, with paper bombs attached to them, landed near Daichi. Daichi jumped back avoiding the explosion.

Shikamaru ran from the smoke and continued throwing bombs to keep himself obscured until he was close enough to Daichi to attempt some Taijutsu. Daichi flipped backwards and landed on the wall of the arena.

He didn't get much time to recover as multiple shuriken were thrown at him. He lept off the wall and rolled along the ground.

He quickly jumped to his feet. _"Time to end this. Lion's Will 10%."_

The orange Chakra flared up around Daichi. He ran straight at Shikamaru dodging the shuriken and kunai that were thrown at him. He prepared to punch Shikamaru.

Shikamaru threw his right hand up. "I surrender."

Daichi was to close to Shikamaru to stop, so he began to shift to the right. Instead of punching Shikamaru, Daichi ran into him causing the both of them to fall to the ground. Daichi had already deactivated his Lion's Will.

Practically every single person in that arena was just as shocked as Daichi.

"What!?" could be heard all over the arena from everyone.

Daichi got to his knees and asked, "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru. Who was still on his back, said, "The cloud are beginning to part." Daichi looked up and saw that he was telling the truth. "Though I used practically all my Chakra trying to chase you down. I ever used all my tool. I could continue fighting, but it's to troublesome to deal with an opponent like you."

Daichi got to his feet and helped Shikamaru to his before slinging his arm over Shikamaru's right shoulder. Gone was the confusion now replaced with a smile.

"It was great fight. You really pushed and tested me." Daichi laughed. "We'll have to fight again some day."

"Will you let me go. Are you forgetting that we have to leave the field for the next match." Shikamaru said exasperated by his fellow Genin's mood.

"That's right, Sasuke's match is next. Come on, let's head back to the competitors box." Daichi happily proclaimed while dragging his unwilling opponent to the stairs.

 _ **Competitors Box**_

Naruto was torn because it seemed that Daichi was happy with the results of the fight which made Naruto happy, but he was also angry that Shikamaru gave up. All of that was put to rest when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Daichi has grown stronger, but I don't think he's stronger than I am." Sasuke said causing both Lee and Naruto to turn around.

Gaara was already on the arena floor even though no one noticed him leave the box.

Sasuke was now wearing a black shirt and white shorts. He also had white wrappings on his arms and his hair was a little longer.

"I thought you wouldn't show because sooner or later you'd have to face me." Naruto stated cockily.

Just then Daichi, without Shikamaru because he walked back up into the stands, joined the small group. "Showing up at the last minute, huh? Any sooner and you may have been disqualified."

"I already saw that Daichi won his match, but what about you Naruto?" Sasuke asked

Naruto replied, "You know it."

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Don't go getting full of yourself Naruto. Compared to me Daichi is a loser and that goes double for you." Sasuke jumped over the railing. "I'm going to show you just how strong I've become."

 _ **With Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Kakashi**_

The whole crowd was cheering as the young Uchiha made his way over to meet his opponent.

Ino asked, "Sakura, what's it like being on such an an amazing team?"

Sakura asked "What do you mean?"

Ino replied, "You got Naruto, who surprises everyone by beating Neji Hyuga. Then there's Daichi, who easily beat Shikamaru. Lastly you have Sasuke, he's like a total super star. You're like the all star team."

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha v.s Gaara of the Desert**_

Sasuke was holding his own. He was able to mimic Lee's Taijutsu injuring Gaara. Gaara eventually sealed himself with a sphere of sand so that he could begin to transform into the monster trapped within himself.

Sasuke was unable to crack the shell normally leaving him with only one option. The new move he learned from Kakashi Sensei known as Chidori. This allowed him to pierce the sphere and stop him mid transformation.

 _ **Competitors Box**_

Daichi was impressed with Sasuke's level of skill. "His Taijutsu has shot through the roof and he's learned a very powerful, lightning based technique. I'll have to see if I can get Kakashi Sensei to teach it to me."

Daichi looked at Naruto who was gritting his teeth.

He smiled and threw his arm over Naruto's shoulder. "Come on man, there's no reason to be jealous of our teammate. You don't really know how you stack up to him until the two of you fight. If you ask me, I'd say you've made significant growth and could definitely hold his own against me or Sasuke."

Naruto sighed and smiled. "You're right. I won't know anything until I fight him."

"Just don't forget that I am your next opponent Naruto, and I will not just let you win." Lee stated.

 _ **Arena Floor**_

Gaara was shrieking like a monster which caused everyone to freeze as they watched the battle field.

Sasuke tried to remove his arm from the sphere. With some effort he succeeding while also drawing out a monstrous arm made of sand.

 _ **With Temari and Kankuro**_

"The demon's being released!" Temari said terrified.

"Looks like we'll have to be ready to move ahead of schedule." Kankuro stated equally as terrified as his sister.

 _ **Competitors Box**_

"Naruto, that energy that's emanating from Gaara. It's exactly like the energy of the fox." Daichi stated.

"That means he must be like me.,, Is he what I could have become?" Naruto stated both terrified of Gaara and seriously thinking about how his life could have turned out.

 _ **Arena Floor**_

The sphere collapsed revealing a mid transformation Gaara. Half his body, including the wound, was covered by sand. The arm was still monstrous.

 _ **With Sakura**_

The crowd was staring at Gaara until a Genjutsu, that Sakura noticed, began to overtake everyone including Ino and Choji.

"Release." Sakura said making the hand sign she'd learned from Kakashi Sensei. _"Somethings definitely wrong."_

Sakura began to search the crowd trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

 _ **With the Kage**_

Ao, Mei's body guard, noticed the crowd as they fell asleep. "Lady Mizukage, someone's cast a Genjutsu on the whole crowd. The only one from our village to stay awake is Akana (Sensei of Kanja's squad), and several Jonin and Genin of the Leaf."

The Hokage and Kazekage looked at each other.

"Now, shall we begin." The Kazekage asked.

His guards rushed forward deploying smoke grenades. This caused an explosion that was seen by all who were still awake.

"Lord Kazekage, what is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi asked.

The two ninja at the Kazekage's side sprang into action. One of them launched out of the smoke attempting to attack the Anbu that were coming to help while the remaining one killed The Jonin at the Hokage's side before dying at the hands of Ao.

The Kazekage then pulled a kunai on the Hokage and forced the two of them up onto the roof.

"Ao, the Kazekage has disrupted the Chunin Exams and is waging war with The Leaf. As such your orders are to help the Leaf Ninja and secure the safety of the citizens." Mei ordered.

Ao nodded his head and immediately jumped into the stands to help the Leaf Jonin. At the same time, some of the Anbu turned out to be Hidden Sound members who jumped onto the roof to make a barrier around two of the Kage.

Mei sprung into action jumping onto the middle of the roof just before the Sound ninja put up their barrier preventing anyone else from entering the soon to be battle field.

 _ **In the Stands with Sakura, Kakashi, and Guy**_

Kakashi and Guy both saw the barrier and attempted to make their way over to him only to be stopped by multiple, disguised ninja.

 _ **With Kazamae and Jiraiya**_

Jiraiya said, "Here I was hoping the old man was wrong about an impending attack. Kazamae, you know what we have to do."

Jiraiya jumped across the roofs soon followed by Kazamae. "This is going to be fun. It's been a while since I last fought.

 _ **With Baki**_

He was about to head down to the field to aid their weapon until Akana appeared in front of him.

"Here I thought you were supposed to be allies with The Leaf." A wires appeared behind him. "Regardless of your reasons, I can't very well let you pass. Not when my Kage has ordered us to fight you off." Akana said referring to the presence of his Kage's guard fighting against the invaders.

"I hope you understand that I am only following orders. As such, I must kill anyone who gets in the way of the mission." Baki stated while closing his eyes.

"You seem honorable, so how about we leave the crowded stands before we have our fight?" Akana asked retracting his wire to his side.

"Very well then." Baki said following Akana as he lept out of the stands.

 _ **With Sasuke**_

Sasuke had jumped back from Gaara to get a clear read on the situation. _"My opponent has similar energy to Naruto from that one time. If we let lose now, then many people, including my teammates, are going to be in danger…"_

He was interrupted in his thought process as Sound Ninja appeared in the arena behind him.

Before they could speak, Hayate stepped in between them and Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, the Chunin Exams are officially on hold. Having said this, the Leaf Village needs you. You have to take down Gaara, but get him out of the village first."

"I understand." Sasuke looked at Gaara and smirked. "Hey, you want to continue our match, then you better stay on my tail."

Sasuke took off running as fast as he could until he jumped over the wall of the arena.

"He made me bleed, so I must take his blood!" Gaara exclaimed before following after Sasuke.

 _ **With Temari and Kankuro**_

Temari was concerned for her brother as he ran off. "Come on Kankuro, we have to go after Gaara!"

Kankuro nodded in agreement. "I'm right behind you."

Before either of them could act, two people appeared.

"If you want to go after you comrade, then you'll have to go through me." Kenjo stated with his Tonfa out.

Kiba appeared on the roof at the same time as Kenjo. "Hold on there. I'm not just going to stand by and let you protect my village. Me and Akamaru want to pitch in as well."

Akamaru, on Kiba's head, barked in agreement.

"Then let us work together to beat them." Kenjo stated nodding towards the Inuzuka.

 _ **Competitors Box**_

Naruto, Daichi, and Lee all saw Sasuke and Gaara leap over the wall.

"We have to follow them. Sasuke's going to need our help Daichi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're right Naruto. Gaara's no regular opponent." He turned to Lee. "Lee, we're going to have to push through those Sound Shinobi. Mind lending us a hand?"

"Yes my eternal rival. I shall assist you and your teammates in this battle." Lee said giving both Daichi and Naruto his and his Sensei's signature salute.

"Remember, our goal is to help Sasuke. Push past the Sound ninja and stick together. Cover each others back." Daichi stated.

Lee and Naruto nodded in agreement and the three of them lept over the railing.

 _ **With Kage**_

The Kazekage looked at Mei. "I should really have gotten better men since it seems they couldn't keep an extra member from joining us." He then addressed the Hokage. "You know, we had planned on capturing Sasuke in all the commotion, but it seems not everything can go as planned."

"You certainly pulled a good cover, but I've actually met the Kazekage a few times. He was very handsome. You are clearly not him, so why don't you drop the act?" Mei stated never taker her eyes off the fake Kazekage.

"I must agree with Lord Mizukage. Do drop the act." Sarutobi calmly stated.

The Kage ripped off his mask revealing his true face. The face of Orochimaru.

"I always knew this day would come; however, you will not defeat me that easily." Sautobi stated determined.

 _ **With Sakura, Guy, and Kakashi**_

"Kakashi, look there. Inside the barrier." Guy said.

Kakashi and Sakura both looked in the direction of the barrier.

"Orochimaru!" Sakura exclaimed worriedly.

At that moment, a ninja made a move to attack her. Kakashi was about to save his student until he noticed that she made a peculiar hand sign. He revealed his Sharingan which aloud him to see through her Genjutsu.

It was actually rather simple as the opponent struck at Sakura causing her to explode into a shower of flower blossoms. Kakashi took the moment of surprise and knocked the ninja out. Sakura was safely at his side.

Kakashi turned to his student. "Sakura, your teammates have all taken off in pursuit of Gaara." She turned to look at the field and at least noticed that Gaara and Sasuke were gone, and Naruto, Lee, and Daichi were currently engaged in combat.

"Normally, I would want you to join them, but I have a different mission I need you to do. Wake Ino and Choji, then together start waking civilian and ninja's so they can evacuate."

"Right Sensei." Sakura stated before turning to the two members of team 10. "Release."

Choji and Ino came to.

"What happened?" Choji asked as he woke up.

"What is going on?!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'll explain things on the way. For now just follow and cover me." Sakura proclaimed before taking off.

The two Genin followed after her looking for answers.


	31. Fights Across Konoha

_**The Academy**_

Iruka was watching his students as they ran their laps. Konohamaru and Udon were well ahead of their class mates and they were both trying to out run the other. Iruka knew it had to do with the rivalry between the two that recently developed.

Iruka smiled. _"Naruto and Daichi have been a great inspiration on those two. In turn, they have inspired the class."_ Iruka then looked at the sky. _"I wonder how the exams are going? I wonder if Naruto's match is already done?"_

Konohamaru asked, "Iruka Sensei, are you worried about Naruto?"

Iruka jumped then looked at Konohamaru and Udon who were standing before him.

Iruka said, "Hey, I thought I told the class to run 15 laps."

"Konohamaru and I already finished." Udon replied

At that moment, Konohamaru noticed something in the distance. "What's going on over there?"

Iruka and Udon looked where Konohamaru was pointing and saw smoke rising in the distance.

 _ **Near the Walls of the Village**_

Jiraiya and Kazamae appeared next to Ibiki. In the distance they could see a giant, three headed snake.

Ibiki was a bit surprised to see them, but he quickly recovered.

"Status report?" Kazamae asked seriously.

"That snake in the distance has torn though the outpost and any attempt to stop it have been met with failure. We've managed to keep the Sound and Sand Ninja at bay for the time being." Ibiki explained.

"Have the the Chunin and Jonin focus their attention on the foot soldiers. Jiraiya and I will deal with the summon."

Ibiki addressed the men nearest to him. "I want those orders relayed. Tell them to form up in squads and hit the enemy. We have a battle to win."

 _ **Outside the Walls**_

"You remember what do, right Jiraiya?" Kazamae asked with a smirk on his face.

Jiraiya shrugged and smiled. "How could I forget? I mean you always tend to go over board which then gives me the chance to be the hero."

"Lion's Will: 75%!" Kazamae proclaimed.

Orange Chakra appeared around Kazamae. He then ran straight at the serpent and jumped into the air appearing right in front of the snake's middle head. His right arm was producing wild, blue Chakra.

"Lion's Devastation!" Kazamae exclaimed punching the serpent's middle head and sending it flying backwards.

Kazamae landed on the ground and quickly vanished. He appeared above the dazed serpent. His arm was still glowing blue.

He came down on top of the serpent yelling. "Lion's Devastation!"

He punched the snake's body causing it to dispel. Kazamae was falling towards the ground until Jiraiya caught him and slung him over his back.

"You know, you're not as young as I am. Maybe you should think about retiring." Jiraiya joked.

Kazamae gave a weak smile. "If I stopped fighting, then Konoha would have to rely on you. There's no way I'm leaving this village's fate in the hands of a 'researcher."

With that, Kazamae fell unconscious.

"Come on buddy, let's put you in a safe place before I go off to fight." Jiraiya stated before disappearing from the battle field.

 _ **Akana vs Baki: A Roof in Konoha**_

"Before we begin out fight, would you at least tell me why you're attacking a village that you had an alliance with?" Akana asked.

Baki sighed, "Truth was that I was against the invasion… at first. Then I took a look around the village. Our village has less ninja because we get less mission. We get less missions because we produce less ninja.

It's a vicious cycle that has caused us to lose many missions to Konoha. This became our only option."

Akana chuckled. "That's a stupid reason to attack Konoha. You can't blame them for the lack of missions because its clear that they can train their Genin better. Really, did you even examine the type of training your ninja receive in the academy?

I swear, you Sand Ninja are to caught up in your own village. The point of an alliance is that you ask for help when you need it. All you've achieved today is the destruction of an alliance."

"Does that mean you don't think we can win?" Baki asked getting ready to fight..

"Who knows how the tides of this battle will go, but you won't have to worry about that once I beat you." Akana stated smiling as his wire came up behind him.

"You're going to regret challenging a Sand Shinobi!" Baki exclaimed.

He threw 5 kunai at Akana, but all of them were caught by his wire and sent back at Baki. Everyone of them was avoided.

"You seem to be able to avoid my kunai. Very well. I'll just have to use a blade that can't be blocked." Baki said holding his fingers up and conjuring blades made of wind.

The wind blade left a cut on Akana's face. Next it cut his chest. The wind came back around, but this time Akana was ready. His wire was now on fire and hit the blade destroying it completely.

"What?!" Baki exclaimed in shock.

Akana took advantage of his surprise and had his wire, no longer on fire, wrap around Baki. He then lifted him into the air.

"I suppose you would be in shock after that little display. My main nature is fire which is the odd nature out in the Land of Water, but it's served me well time and time again. For instance, it allowed me to get the drop on a Sand Shinobi just now." Akana stated before grabbing the wire.

He then moved his hands down causing Baki to slam into the roof. Akana walked brought Baki, who was struggling against the wire, to his feet.

Akana walked over to Baki. "Why don't you just take a rest?" He punched Baki in the face and released his wire causing the ninja to fall to the roof unconscious. "I'll leave you alive since I suspect that you Sand Shinobi are just pawns in another's game."

The Mist Jonin jumped off the roof to see where he could be useful.

 _ **Kiba and Kenjo vs Temari and Kankuro**_

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba exclaimed.

He and Akamaru, in man beast form, attempted to hit Kankuro and Temari until they jumped out of the stands. Kenjo followed after them and the five of them all landed on a roof.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Kenjo declared.

He then began to weave another set of hand signs.

Temari drew he fan. "Your jutsu won't work on us."

She waved her huge fan causing the wind to blow the mist away. Instantly they were grabbed by two water clones of Kenjo.

"Do it now!" Kenjo exclaimed.

"Fang Over Fang." Both Akamaru and Kiba headed straight for Temari and Kankuro. The Sand Shinobi screamed as they were hit over and over. Eventually, Kiba and Akamaru stopped causing the two Genin to hit the roof.

Kankuro unraveled himself from the bundle his puppet, which took the hit, was carrying and stood up to face down the two ninjas.

" _They're too strong. We can't fight them, but we still need to go after Gaara."_ Kankuro thought as he observed his two opponents.

He gritted his teeth and took out 3 smoke bombs. He threw them down on the ground obscuring their vision before grabbing Temari and rushing into the forest.

The smoke cleared and Kiba said. "They got away." He looked at Kenjo. "Hey Mist Ninja, you up for tracking them down with me?"

"Yes, let's go after them." Kenjo nodded his head.

Just as they were about to begin, they became surrounded by more of the opposing Shinobi. The two Genin went back to back.

"Looks like we'll have to let them go for now." Kenjo stated.

"Someone else will probably stop them. For now, let's just focus on this fight." Kiba stated smirking.

Just then an old man with a large, cooking pot and a sword appeared next to the two Genin.

"Who are you?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced yet. I usually make it a point to introduce myself to every Genin. My name is Kosuke Maruboshi. Once this is all over, we can sit down to a meal and you can tell me about yourself." Kosuke replied while smiling.

"Well, I hope you can fight old timer." Kiba stated.

 _ **Arena Floor**_

"Let's go!" Daichi exclaimed as he drew his sword.

Daichi, Naruto, and Lee jumped over the railing and rushed for the arena walls that Sasuke and Gaara jumped over.

A portion of the ninja fighting Hayate charged at the three Genin. "Naruto and Lee, behind me!" The two of them pulled back a little. "Lion's Will: 20%." Daichi rushed forward and swiped all three ninja at once as he ran by. "Finish the job!"

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee exclaimed kicking two ninja and knocking them out cold.

Naruto shouted as he jumped into the air and punched the remaining ninja in the face causing him to fall unconscious next to his comrades.

The group of three headed straight for the wall while more ninja continued to get in their way. As a result, the group mixed up their attack pattern with on them dazing a small group of enemies while the remaining two knocked them out.

They were close to the wall when a group of 6 Sand Shinobi appeared in their way. To make matters worse, they were being followed by more ninja.

"Naruto and Daichi, go help your teammate. I 'll stay behind and show these invaders the Power of Youth." Lee stated.

Naruto looked at Lee with disbelief. "Bushy Brows…"

Lee instantly rushed into the middle of the enemies. "Leaf Whirlwind."

He swept his legs causing the ninja to disperse. Naruto and Daichi stopped at the walls and gave Lee one last look.

"We're counting on you Bushy Brows." Naruto stated as he watched Lee engage the ninja behind them.

"Don't you go dying on me Lee." Daichi stated.

He and Naruto then jumped over the wall leaving Lee to fight the Shinobi.

He smiled. "I will not fall because I still must spar with my eternal rival."

Lee rushed at the ninja and lept into the air.

 _ **Land of Fire Forest: With Sasuke and Gaara, Some Time Later…**_

Sasuke did a decent job of avoiding Gaara as he led him into the forest only taking glancing blows from the sand that was flung at him. Now it was time to stop running and continue their fight.

He stop on a branch causing Gaara to stop on a branch a few feet away. "Are you finally done running." He laughed as drool ran down his mouth. "I want you blood Uchiha."

Gaara immediately lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke managed to avoid him, but the tree he had been standing on was completely destroyed. He was now hiding to come up with a plan on how to deal with Gaara.

Sasuke lept from his hiding spot only to be stabbed by Gaara's monstrous hand. It turned out Sasuke used the Substitution Jutsu to avoid the hit appearing behind Gaara. He threw three kunai, but they were all blocked by Gaara.

Sasuke then landed on a branch and lept away. Gaara took the kunai into his arm and shot them right back at Sasuke in mid air. Fortunately, it was a clone that took the speeding kunai.

Shortly after this, Gaara was plagued with memories of his past and how the other children wold run away from him even though back then he tried to make friends. His memories then turned to his uncle.

Gaara was in a frenzy as he searched for Sasuke and destroyed many of the trees. He then shouted to Sasuke trying to get him to come out and fight. This brought Sasuke's thoughts back to Itachi as he began to produce the Chidori.

He then revealed himself, to Gaara,with his Sharingan activated. He lunged at Gaara who also lunged at him. Sasuke tore through Gaara's huge, sand arm tearing it away from his body.

Gaara was down, but not out as he began to laugh. He soon got back to his feet. His sand arm was already reforming. He was even more excited to kill Sasuke now. He even grew a tail from his gourd.

Gaara was now able to move far faster than he could before. He lunged at Sasuke who activated his Sharingan. This allowed the Uchiha to avoid Gaara, but the Sand Genin used his arm to slingshot himself back at Sasuke.

Sasuke no longer had the Chakra for Chidori, so he instead used the Fireball Jutsu nailing Gaara. It had little effect. Gaara hit Sasuke causing him to crash through multiple trees.

Sasuke had no choice but to rely on the curse mark's power. The black marking appeared and he was able to create another Chidori. Gaara launched himself at the Uchiha and Sasuke launched himself at the Sand Genin.

Sasuke tore his arm off once more except this time the sand was still leaking as the two landed on the others branch. Despite the damage, the arm reformed faster than before, and Sasuke collapsed no longer able to move.

Gaara lunged at Sasuke again. It looked like it was all over until Daichi and Naruto appeared punching Gaara away with all their might sending him flying. A shadow clone of Naruto appeared at Sasuke's side.

Sasuke forced his head up to look at his two teammates who now stood on the branch ahead of him "W-What are you two doing here?"

Daichi turned his head and saw the marking all over Sasuke. _"He's using that mark just like he did in the forest."_

Naruto addressed his clone. "Take Sasuke back to the village. Avoid any and all ninja until you reach the hospital."

The clone picked the immobile Uchiha up and slung him over his shoulder. "At once boss."

"You will not take my kill! I will have his blood!" Gaara angrily exclaimed before lunging at the clone and Sasuke.

Naruto was frozen in place.

"Lion's Will: 10%!" Daichi declared.

He jumped from his spot and rammed Gaara in mid air sending him flying away. Daichi grabbed another branch, deactivated his jutsu, and got on top of said branch.

The clone, with Sasuke on his back, was running from the battle field with Sasuke trying to get free of the clone's grasp.

Gaara, who had landed on another branch, stood up and gripped his head in pain.

"Why? Why would you either of you risk your lives for him?!" Gaara questioned.

"Sasuke is our friend. Those who fail a mission are scum, but those who abandon a friend are worse than scum. That was the first lesson our Sensei taught us. I will always do everything in my power to ensure the safety of my friends." Daichi seriously stated.

Gaara let out a blood curdling scream as his mind turned to the memories of his uncle once more. The only person he ever loved. The one who betrayed him. Gaara soon looked at the two Genin menacingly.

Naruto was terrified. _"Those eyes…"_

Daichi was actually rather calm as he recognized something in those eyes. "Naruto, I need you to stay with me. You need to be strong. Gaara's like you. He's known nothing but sadness and loneliness."

Naruto was still scared, but now he looked at Gaara's eyes closer than he did before and saw what Daichi meant. Naruto had seen that emptiness, loneliness, and sadness many times before when he was younger and looked in a mirror.

Naruto now gritted his teeth and looked down. "Gaara, I see it now. You've been lost in the darkness and no one lent you a hand. No one brought you into the light." He looked up. "I'll be the one to extend my hand and pull you into the light. We don't have to fight."

Daichi nodded his head in agreement. "Naruto's right. We don't have to fight. Let us be your friends."

Gaara angrily said, "Friendship is a trivial emotion that clouds your judgment and makes you weak. Neither of you understand what real strength is."

"We have no other choice. We'll have to beat some sense into him." Naruto stated while clenching his fist.

Daichi got ready to fight. "I'm with you Naruto.

The two of them launched at Gaara together. Gaara chuckled, but soon enough he was in pain again as he remembered how Daichi protected Sasuke and linked it back to when his uncle protected him.

He swung his tail and arm. The tail hit Daichi while the arm hit Naruto sending them straight into a tree branch. They both climbed up it and stared at Gaara who was remembering his uncle's last words and the bombing attempt.

" _This guys impossible for me and Daichi to handle. We need something more if we're going to win. That's it…"_ Naruto bit his thumb. _"We need the chief toad."_

"Summoning Jutsu." Naruto declared

Naruto summoned a tiny, red frog.

"What do you want kid? Well, whatever it is, I hope you brought me some treats. Because if you think I'm doing something for nothing, then you're wrong." The frog stated.

"Give me a brake! I'm really beginning to hate you frogs!" Naruto angrily exclaimed.

Naruto continued arguing with the frog and, despite the situation, Daichi just couldn't help but sigh. _"Looks like it's my turn to try something, but I need more Chakra if I'm going to continue the fight. All the battles today are really starting to take their toll."_

Daichi took out a food pill and consumed it before he began to gather lighting in his hand. "Lightning Beat Tracking Fang!"

The wolf of lightning smashed into Gaara, but it barely left a scratch on him. Gaara then sent his hand forward destroying the whole tree. Daichi jumped to safety and Naruto soon followed after grabbing the frog.

Once Naruto landed, the frog said, "Boy you are pathetic. Who is this freak anyways?"

Naruto angrily replied, "Shut up."

Gaara was changing again as his upper body was no completely different.

Daichi shouted, "Naruto, wait for my signal and use your clones to attack him." Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Lion's Will: 5%!"

Daichi lunged at Gaara and used his sword to slice Gaara's arms off as they came at him. He then sheathed his blade as he appeared in front of Gaara. His right arm was already glowing blue.

Naruto said, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu."

2,000 Narutos appeared around the clearing waiting for Daichi to give them a signal.

Daichi pulled back his right arm. "Lion's Devastation." He punched Gaara with everything he could muster and sent the Genin flying. "Now!"

Daichi landed on a lower branch while a good portion of the Narutos appeared in Gaara's path and punched him into the air. More of the clones took turns kicking him higher.

The real Naruto jumped above Gaara as the clones said, "Nar-u-to." Naruto kicked Gaara into the ground. "Uzumaki Barrage."

Gaara hit the ground so hard that he left a crater. His chest was cracked from the Lion's Devastation and a good chunk of his sand was slowly falling off of him from the Barrage.

The clones all rushed in to continue the attack, but Gaara transformed into a giant, sand monster destroying all the clones.

"What the heck is that?!" Both Genin shouted in unison.

Naruto turned to Daichi. "There's only one way we can combat that thing."

"I was thinking the same thing." Daichi stated.

Both of them bit there thumbs, made the signs, and slammed their hands on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" They both exclaimed.


	32. Kage Level Battle

_**Hokage and Mizukage vs Orochimaru**_

Orochimaru, holding Sarutobi, was chuckling while Mei was watching the events carefully.

Orochimaru then let Sarutobi go and walked a few steps away. "It's interesting, isn't it? After so long, things will finally begin to move again. That to me is so much better than the stillness of the past years. The destruction of the Leaf is the first step in continuing this motion."

Sarutobi tipped his hat slightly smiled. "I see you haven't changed at all."

"This will be most interesting. Not only do I get to face you in battle, but I'll also be able to challenge the esteemed Mizukage as well. It is truly my lucky day." Orochimaru stated with glee.

"Lady Mizukage, can I count on your assistance in this battle?" Sarutobi asked without taking his eyes off of Orochimaru.

"You can, but I'll need a moment to prepare, It's not everyday that you get to battle one of the Legendary Yonnin." Mei said smiling.

"Right, I'll keep him busy." Sarutobi stated.

All three of them removed their Kage cloaks to reveal their battle garments. Both Sarutobi and Orochimaru were letting their Chakra run wild causing the very roof to crack underneath them.

Mei; meanwhile, took out two scrolls and set them on the ground. She then performed the summoning jutsu. It caused a big puff of smoke. Once it cleared, Mei was revealed holding two, large swords like it was nothing.

Sarutobi went in first. He threw a shuriken then made some hand signs.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu." Sarutobi declared.

Orochimaru made his own hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation. 1st."

"I've heard of this technique!" Mei stated while gritting her teeth.

"And 2nd." Orochimaru declared causing Sarutobi's shurikens to embed themselves in the coffins.

" _I cannot believe he summoned those two to aid him."_ Sarutobi thought disgusted at his former students' disrespect for the dead.

The coffin doors popped open revealing the 1st and 2nd Hokages.

"I'm not going to let you use such fetching men against their own village." Mei stated determined.

She appeared beside Orochimaru and swung her swords down. Orochimaru jumped into the air and threw the control kunai into the two Kage before landing safely on the roof.

Sarutobi was frozen in place until he began to tear up at seeing two of the people he respected them most. "You demon. They look exactly how I remember them."

Mei struck at the two Kage with her swords, but at the same time, Orochimaru made the last hand sign that enabled them to move. They dodged her blades and the 2nd Hokage ran at Sarutobi while the first turned around and kicked Mei in the gut causing her to drop her swords and fly backwards.

She flipped in mid air and landed on her feet. The 1st then moved in to hit her again until she summoned another two blades and blocked his kick. She then spun around and kicked him away.

The 2nd Hokage attacked Sarutobi with punches and kicks that put the 3rd on the defensive. Soon enough Sarutobi saw his chance and grabbed the 2nd's leg. He threw him him into the fast approaching 1st causing the two of them to hit each other and fall to the ground.

Mei appeared above them and attempted to skewer both of them with her swords, but they rolled away, got up, and jumped away from the Mizukage. Mei grunted as she appeared at Sarutobi's side.

"Okay, let it begin. Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb." Sarutobi declared.

He shot a huge blast of intense fire that covered both of the Hokages.

The 2nd made his own hand signs. "Water Style. Water Wall."

A huge cylinder of water appeared dissipating the flames and causing Sarutobi to stop his attack.

"My turn. Lightning Style: Raging Lightning." Mei declared shooting a continuous bolt that instantly took to the water and shocked the reanimated Kage.

The 2nd Kage dropped the jutsu and the 1st instantly performed his own jutsu that was shaking the entire roof. "Sacred Earth Jutsu." He put his hands together like he was praying. "Deep Forest Creation."

Trees began to grow and spring up around the roof. It lifted the two Kage into the air. They both jumped from branch to branch as it grew. The roots attempted to grab the two Kage, but Mei used her blades to cut every root until the trees stopped growing.

"We're going to need more help." Mei looked at Sarutobi as he bit his thumb, made the signs, and slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Monkey King Enma."

A huge, white fur monkey, with a Leaf Villages forehead protector, appeared.

"That pesky monkey Enma." Orochimaru commented.

Enma walked forward to look down at Orochimaru. "It's you again. I should have known this would happen." He then looked back at Sarutobi and also took notice of the Mist Ninja who was at his side. "You should have killed him when you had the chance Sarutobi."

"Better late then never." Sarutobi shot back.

Enma closed his eyes. "Heh, it's to late now."

"Enma, transform into the Adamantine Staff!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Stop him now. Do not let him transform." Orochimaru angrily ordered.

The reanimated Kage made their move running at Enma, but Mei appeared in their path and stabbed them both through their chest. She quickly jumped back just as Enma, now in staff form, flew into Sarutobi's hands.

Mei made a hand sign. "Now!"

The two swords exploded tearing the two Kage apart. Unfortunately, that was not the end of the battle as they quickly reformed as if nothing happened.

"I should have known that wouldn't work." Mei scolded from the branch she now stood on with the two swords, she summoned first, in her hands.

"This is all just so interesting, and now me and you can have some real fun Sensei." Orochimaru said smiling before he hacked up a sword.

Orochimaru charged at Sarutobi attempting to cut him, but he blocked the attack. From their both Orochimaru's and Sarutobi launched attacks that the other blocked. Eventually, Orochimaru was forced to block a jab and the two of them were locked.

The reanimated Kage attempted to interrupt the fight until Mei appeared before them. She kept them away from the fight by swinging her swords at them which kept the two Kage away.

Orochimaru dropped his sword and ducked under the strike. He then moved to the right and jumped backwards. Now the two of them stood facing off with one another.

"You poor old man. You're far from your prime in terms of fighting strength." Orochimaru stated with false sympathy.

He then laughed which unsettled the Third Hokage. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because I find it funny. You have only grown weaker with age while I only continue to grow stronger." Orochimaru happily stated before removing his face like the mask before.

Mei and Sarutobi were both shocked as Orochimaru now had the face of a young woman. In that moment Mei was kicked by the first Hokage causing her to stumble back. She focused back on the fight..

"What is this?! Who the devil are you?!" Sarutobi yelled still shocked over what he was seeing.

Orochimaru's voice was now that of a girls. "You have lost your touch old man. Don't you recognize me. I'm still Orochimaru."

"I-It can't be. Then you've mastered even that forbidden jutsu?!" Sarutobi exclaimed in shock.

Orochimaru giggled. "It's been 10 years of hard work since I left the village."

"You're no longer human! You're are a demon!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

Orochimaru broke out laughing with glee.

"This is why I could never chose you to be the 4th Hokage. Your mind is sick and twisted." Sarutobi stated.

This stirred up Sarutobi's memories reminding him of the day when he set foot in Orochimaru's first secret lab and first heard his student speak of immortality.

"I see it has dawned on you. This jutsu I have mastered allows me to claim a body for my spirit to live on in. In truth, it's more of a revival. Now I must really thank you and all of the Leaf Village for preparing my next vessel so well."

It dawned on Sarutobi. "I understand it now. You mean Sasuke Uchiha."

Orochimaru liked his lips. "Exactly. You guessed it. It's Sasuke I want."

"How many bodies have you taken? How many lives have you snuffed out?" Sarutobi asked.

Orochimaru thought about it for a moment. "Two or three currently, but I'll wait for Sasuke. I'll wait until he's been raised and trained to my liking." Orochimaru replaced his face. "Only then will I take his body.

"This ends now Orochimaru. Mizukage, to my side!" Sarutobi ordered seriously.

Mei complied and the two reanimated Kage stood beside Orochimaru.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Sarutobi declared creating two clones of himself after he set Enma down.

All three clones then made the same set of hand signs "Reaper Death Seal." Sarutobi looked behind him and saw the reaper. _"It's just as Minoto said, The reaper appears invisible to all, but the caster."_

"Whatever you're planing, it's to late. Your little friend there is all worn out and beat down. You are in no better shape. The Leaf Village will fall." Orochimaru stated calmly.

Sarutobi smiled. "That is where you're wrong Orochimaru. You shall be the one who fall. I will put my life on the line for this village.

"What a pointless statement. The village is just a cluster of huts waiting to be torn down." Orochimaru stated.

"You never understood what the village really was. It's a place where every year Shinobi are born, raised, fight, grow old, and die to protect their home." Sarutobi said determined as memories of all the villagers flashed through his mind.

" _It's easy to see why he's the Hokage of this village."_ Mei thought smiling.

"All these people may not share my blood, but they are my family. To me, they are the most precious thing in my life. I will protect them all. I will protect my family. Now behold as I perform a jutsu you haven't seen before. Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal.

Sarutobi's two clones rushed forward. Each clone placed their hands on one of the Kage. The reaper then passed his hands through the clones and latched onto the reanimated Kage's souls. The reaper drew out their souls and sealed them away.

"Forgive us Sarutobi." The 1st Hokage said with a sad smile.

"We have made your life difficult." The 2nd Hokage stated with the same sad smile.

Sarutobi closed his eyes. "Please forgive me 1st Lord Hokage and 2nd Lord Hokage." In mere moments, the seals were complete. "Now seal!"

With the seals gone, the bodies crumbled away everything crumbled away revealing the remaining two Sound Genin.

"How dare you sacrifice your own people! That's not what a Kage is supposed to do!" Mei exclaimed angrily.

Sarutobi was crying for the fallen Genin. "She is right Orochimaru. You were meant to guide them, yet you played with them like they were…"

Sarutobi was forcibly stopped as Orochimaru stabbed him in the back with the Grass long sword. Sarutobi's eyes were wide as he turned his head to look at his former student.

"I think that's enough of that nonsense." Orochimaru stated with a big, creepy smile.

" _Damn it. I can't do the seal… on him… now."_ Sarutobi thought while coughing up blood.

"Sarutobi! No!" Enma yelled while changing back into his monkey form.

He ran at Orochimaru and grabbed. Enma then proceeded to smash Orochimaru into the ground. flung him into the ground. Mei then appeared and grabbed Orochimaru by his arms.

"I'm done with you Orochimaru. That man was your Sensei." Mei's hands began to spark. "I'm going to make sure that you can never use another jutsu."

Mei used the electricity and pumped it straight into Orochimaru's arms. The electricity never wnt any further than the arms. Orochimaru was screaming in pain as the electricity went to work on Orochimaru's chakra network.

Soon enough, Mei was on her last reserves of Chakra and had to let go. She fell to her knees as Orochimaru's arms fell to his sides, but he was still standing and incredibly angry.

"No! How dare you! How dare you take my jutsus from me!" Orochimaru shouted.

Mei only smiled as she fell to the ground, out cold from Chkara exhaustion, with a smile on her face.

"My arms… I can't feel my arms." Orochimaru stated.

Ukon, one of Orochimaru's elite guards, worriedly shouted, "No! Lord Orochimaru!"

"Our mission has failed. Release the barrier. Take me back." Orochimaru ordered.

"Right. Release." all four of his guards said.

They picked up their lord and jumped off of the roof leaving the village. Enma wanted to chase him down, but he knew he couldn't leave Sarutobi.

 _ **Land of Fire: Forest**_

Naruto stood on Gamabunta's head while Daichi, panting from the strain on his Chakra, stood on The Great Beast King's head. Across from them stood Gaara who was embedded in the head of the sand monster.

The Beast King began to ask, "Why have you summoned…" He stopped when he noticed Shukaku standing before them. "Now I see exactly why you summoned me Kit."

"So you'll help us out here and fight him?" Daichi asked having recovered his breathe

The Beast King smiled. "Frankly, I'd have been mad if you hadn't summoned me. It's not everyday that I get the chance to challenge one of the tailed beast.

What about you Chief Toad. Will you also fight alongside us?" Naruto asked cheerily.

Gamabunta blew out some smoke and said, "Take a hike."

Naruto, shocked, shouted, "What?!"

"I'm not some battle crazed lion. I'm not about to just take on a guy like him." Gamabunta calmly stated.

Naruto angrily shouted, "Are you kidding me?!" Naruto was smacking Gamabunta's head in frustration. "You already told me you'd make me your henchman, right?! It's only natural that a boss would want to help his henchmen, isn't it?! I mean come on, Daichi's summon is going to help him out!"

Gamabunta closed his eyes. "Yeah, I told you I'd make you my henchman, but we haven't even sealed the deal yet, have we?"

Naruto was now angry and frustrated all at the same time. "I'm not old enough to make any deal yet! What's the mater with you?!"

Gamakichi jumped on top of Naruto's head. "Ah come on pops, don't be like that. Why don't you just settle down and hear the kid out?"

Naruto was confused. "Huh, pops?"

"And just what do you think you're doing here Gamakichi?"

Gamakichi shrugged. "I had noting better to do, so I decided to come hang out.

Naruto was still confused. "Huh. Huh. You're father and son?"

Gamakichi continued on, ignoring Naruto's question. "By the way pops, that ugly lug was picking on me before."

Gamabunta narrowed his eyes. "Come again?"

Gamakichi said, "Yeah, he almost hit me, but this kid came to my rescue. He and that other kid then went toe to toe with that monster. I'm tellin' ya pop, there's a heck of a lot more to this kid than meets the eye."

Gamabunta asked "Is that right?" Gamabunta placed his hand on his sword and began to draw it. "Okay kid, you're officially my henchmen." He turned to look at the Beat King. "Let's show this monster what us summons can do."

The Beast King said, "Very well, but I get to launch the first attack."

Gamabunta said, "Fine by me."

The Beast King charged and rammed right into Shukaku pushing him back a few feet. The Beast King then used his claws to tear away one of Shukaku's arms sending it crashing into the ground. Shukaku swung his remaining arm at the Beast King.

"Hold on Kit!" The Beast King exclaimed concerned for his summoner.

The Great Beast King jumped over Shukaku and landed on the ground flattening many trees. That's when Gamabunta made his move. He jumped into the air and cut the other arm off. He then landed next to the Great Beast King. The sword itself was no longer in his grasp as it embedded itself in the ground.

The Beast King thought, _"That sand is tough."_

Gamabunta thought, _"He's no joke. I barley manged to make that cut._ "

Gaara said, "I must thank the two of you for entertaining me today. That is why I will show you the true spirit of the sand."

It is revealed that should Gaara sleep, the tailed beast inside can take over. Gaara uses a jutsu to force himself to sleep awakening Shukaku.

Shukaku gleefully shouted, "I'm finally free! Here I come baby!"

Naruto said a bit shocked, "So that's, the one tailed beast?"

Shukaku said, "Here we go. I hope you're ready to die. Let's do this."

Gamabunta said, "I'm going to jump."

Shukaku said, "Wind Style: Air bullet."

Gamabunta jumped into the air. "Liquid Style: Water Bullet."

The Beast King ran to the left side of Shukaku. "Inferno Style: Fire Bullet."

The air bullet and water bullet met in the air while Shukaku took the full force of the fire bullet. The smoke cleared, and there was no major damage to Shukaku other than some sand turned to glass that fell to the ground.

Gamabunta landed on the ground, and the two summons observed their opponent.

"There's only way we're going to beat him. We have to wake the medium, but I don't think he'll stand still for to long." Gamabunta explained.

"If that's the way to beat him, then leave it to us. The Beast King can keep him in place with his claws. Naruto, once we have him held down, you'll have to wake him up. I would do it, but I'm practically out of Chakra at this point."

Naruto nodded his head. "Right."

"Let's move Beast King!" Daichi exclaimed.

The Beast King said, "You got it."

The Beast King ran at Shukaku. He avoided another bullet and managed to get behind him. The lion then stood on his legs and can down on Shukaku's shoulders digging his front claws into said shoulder and his hind claws into the ground. For good measure, he even bit down on the tailed beast' neck.

Daichi shouted, "Now's your chance Naruto!"

Gamabunta got in close and Naruto jumped off his head.

Naruto came down shouting, "Rise and Shine!"

He punched Gaara in the face waking him up and causing the demon to recede back into Gaara. The giant form remained.

"Impossible!" Gaara exclaimed shocked as he was awaken.

Daichi shouted, "Finish this with one more attack Naruto!"

Naruto's nine tail Chakra whipped up around him. He then headbutted Gaara with everything he had. Blood came forth from both of their foreheads and the giant form of Shukaku fell apart. Now Naruto and Gaara were in free fall unable to move.

Daichi gritted his teeth. "Just need a little bit of a power boast. Come on. Lion's Will!"

The orange Chakra flared up around Daichi as he jumped off the Beast King's head and grabbed both Naruto and Gaara. This caused all of them to land on a branch before falling, a much shorter distance, onto the ground.

Gamabunta said, "So a simple headbutt huh? He's not the most elegant fighter, but he got the job done. It's time for us to go Gamakichi."

Gamakichi said, "Right pops."

The Beast King chuckled. "Kit pushed himself to save the two of them. Reminds me of a certain other fool I know."

The three summons vanished and all three Genin forced themselves to their feet. All of them were banged up and panting heavily.

Daichi said, "Gaara, you can stop fighting now. There's no point in continuing."

Gaara got ready to launch another attack, so Daichi sighed and stepped backwards as Naruto got ready to do the same. They jumped into the air and went to punch each other. In the end, Naruto was the only one to get a punch in.

They both fell to the ground some distance from each other. Gaara was on his back while Naruto landed on his stomach.


	33. End of Crush onward to Tsunade

_**Land of Fire: Forest**_

Gaara looked at Naruto who had now been picked up by Daichi. With Daichi's help, the two of them slowly made their way over to the fallen Sand Genin.

Gaara's thoughts turned to his past. To all of the loneliness and sadness. How no one ever looked at him as a child instead they looked at him as a weapon. Daichi and Naruto were soon standing over him. Both of them were forlorn.

"We're a lot a like you and me. There was a time that I was lost in the darkness, but I never gave up. I never let the darkness consume me. Eventually, this led to me meeting people who saw me for who I was.

My teacher was the first person to see me this way. Then Daichi came along and he became my friend. Hinata was next. Then I joined Team Seven and from there more and more people have become my comrades.

I will do anything to protect them. I'll let you go for today, but if you come back with the intent to hurt them, then I will kill you."

Daichi didn't add a thing as he turned them around and began the slow walk back to the village. Gaara was left thinking about everything he'd heard and experienced. At least he was until his sister and brother appeared in front of the two Leaf Genin ready to fight.

"That's enough. It's over." Gaara calmly stated.

Kankuro and Temari looked past the Leaf Genin at their brother.

" _I never thought I'd see this. He's had it."_ Kankuro walked over to his brother and slung him over his shoulder. "Alright Gaara."

With that, the three Sand Sibling took off and Daichi and Naruto continued on their way back to the village.

 _ **Konoha, Days Later…**_

Soon enough the remaining forces ran from the village. This left Konoha as the victories. Though it came with many casualties. The Hokage was badly injured, but was expected to recover make a recovery soon enough.

The Mizukage, being much younger, made a quicker recovery and returned to her village with her body guard and the team that deployed to take the Chunin Exams. Rumors have been circulating that the Mizukage and Hokage had begun work on an alliance agreement while they were in the hospital.

The Village Hidden in the Sand found out that their Kazekage was dead having benn killed well before the attack ever took place. With this revelation, they had no choice but to surrender.

The villagers are currently rebuilding. Sasuke is thinking about the past and how he could have prevented his clans death if only he were stronger which. This has lead him to increase his training. Naruto continues to train as well.

 _ **Daichi Home**_

Daichi was eating his breakfast breakfast, and thinking about his training and for the day. He soon stopped though when he heard someone knocking at his door.

He opened the door an was slightly surprised to see who was visiting him. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could talk about you actually. I realized a lot things during the Chunin Exams, and one of them was that I barley know much about you." Sakura stated.

Daichi smiled. "Come on in. I made some tea not to long ago, so we can drink it while I tell you a bit more about my family."

 _ **Daichi's Kitchen, A Few Minutes Later…**_

Daichi and Sakura were sitting at his table. They both had a cup of tea.

"Where would you like me to start?" Daichi asked.

"How about where your ritual with the sword come from?" Sakura asked before taking a drink from her cup

"My grandfather was a Samurai, in the Land of Iron, before he became a ninja. The House he belonged to valued their blades." Daichi calmly explained.

Sakura was shocked. "Your grandpa was a Samurai?! Why did he leave the Land of Iron?"

"He wasn't only a Samurai. He was the child of a Lord. As such, he met with many Shinobi over the years and wanted to become one; however, he couldn't just leave. He had to beat the Lord of the house.

He trained for years, and during this time he acquired the Fusion Clone Ability. Before you ask, I never learned how or where he got it. I was told that it just appeared, but I've always been unsure weather that is the truth or not.

With this ability he began to gain more styles of fighting to train with. He spent one full year training in all the different sword styles he could. The he challenged his Lord and father. He won and had the right to leave the Land of Iron as a free man.

He came here first because he'd actually made a few friends in this village. He began training in the ninja arts, found a woman he wanted to marry, and from there, the rest is history." Daichi explained.

"Wow." It was all Sakura could say, but she very impressed with the story.

 _ **Orochimaru's Hideout**_

Orochimaru couldn't move or feel his arms at all. The nerves were shot and the net work wasn't transferring Chakra.

Orochimaru angrily said, "That Mizukage…"

"You didn't think it'd be easy, did you? Look at who you were playing with. Not only did you face one of the most renowned ninja in all the 5 nations, but you also went up against the true leader of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. In all honesty, it's amazing you held up as well as you did." Kabuto stated.

Orochimaru angrily said, "I won't be patronized. Do you understand me? I'll kill you."

"Forgive me. We may not have taken down the village or killed your Sensei, but we did manage to achieve one of your objectives. Your leash is effectively around Sasuke Uchiha's neck. It's just to bad that I never sense any of the Chakras we were looking for." Kabuto stated with a smile on his face.

Orochimaru chuckled. "That either means that none of them were there, or they have yet to awaken their Chakra. No mater, soon Sasuke Uchiha's body will be mine."

 _ **Sarutobi's Hospital Room**_

Jiraiya and Kazamae entered the room and took a seat next to their Sensei's bed.

"So old man, why did you call us here?" Jiraiya inquired.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. I can no longer be Hokage. The injury I received from Orochimaru would have healed fine if I were a younger man, but as it sits now, I'm to old for it to heal properly. My movements are going to slow and my strength will have pretty much depleted." Sarutobi explained.

"Sensei, neither of us are right for the position of Hokage. All that paper work would only drive me insane." Kazamae stated.

"I'm not right for the position either. My spy network, and book writing would only suffer if I became Hokage. There's still the fact of my mission to think to about." Jiraiya calmly stated/.

"Then who do you suggest I get to be Hokage? Because if I don't find someone, then Danzo will surly take this chance to seize the potion for himself." Sarutobi stated.

"How about Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

Sarutobi chuckled. "I thought about her, but no one knows where she is."

Jiraiya slightly smiled. "I'm pretty sure I could dig her up as well as convince her to come back to the village and become the 5th Hokage. All you'd have to do, is retain the seat for a little while longer."

Sarutobi thought about it for a moment. "I suppose if anyone could find her, it'd be you. Very well Jiraiya, I'm making it your mission to find her."

"I do have a favor that I'd like to ask of you. I'd like to take Naruto Uzumaki with me." Jiraiya stated.

"Why do you need him?" Sarutobi inquired.

Jiraiya shrugged. "The kid's become my pupil, and I figured that I'd teach him Minoto's move while we were on the road."

"My student would benefit from learning that move as well, and since his father is no longer around, you're the next best option to teach it to him." Kazamae calmly stated.

"It appears you saved me the trouble of asking to take him along. I think the two of them will easily learn the move if they're together." Jiraiya turned to their Sensei. "What do say old man? Can I take these two Genin with me?"

Sarutobi nodded his head. "You may Jiraiya, but I want you to ensure there safety. I don't like these reports you've been giving me on the Akatsuki recently."

 _ **Ichiraku Ramen: During the Battle between Kakashi and Itachi**_

Naruto and Daichi had meet up for lunch and were enjoying their 5th bowl of ramen when Jiraiya walked in..

"I had a hunch I'd find you two here." Jiraiya commented causing the two Genin to turn around and face him.

 _ **Streets of Konoha**_

Daichi held a letter that Jiraiya had given him. It had his Sensei's name on it. He pocketed the letter and walked with Naruto and Jiraiya.

Naruto was frustrated. "No way! How come Daichi and I are stuck tagging along with you while you do research?"

Jiraiya said, "This isn't any old research trip. The Third Hokage himself tasked me with a mission to find a very remarkable woman, and I wanted you two to come along because I have a powerful jutsu to teach you."

Naruto stopped in his track. "That means me and Daichi will be included in a mission given by the Hokage, as well?"

"That's about the size of it." Jiraiya stated with a smile.

Naruto was excited as he ran back to his apartment. "Yeah! New jutsu and a mission from the Hokage! I'm going home to pack my bag!

Daichi smiled at his friends excitement as he began to walk towards his home. "I'm off to pack a few things as well."

 _ **After Itachi uses the Tsukuyomi on Kakashi**_

Kakashi had just spent a moment in real time being tortured for 3 days. "These things you have come for, is one of them Sasuke?"

"No, we came for the Legacy of the 4th Hokage and to kill the Descendant of Iron."

"I have no idea who the first one could be, but isn't that second one Hagane's boy?" Asuma asked.

" _Naruto and Daichi."_ Kakashi thought worried for his students.

 **(A/N Daichi doesn't have any of the tailed beast Chakra locked within him. It is Chakra from 1 of 4 other other beings made up of Chakra that will be explained later.**

 **There will be three others that are similar cases to Daichi. Now just so we're clear, The Akatsuki wants Daichi dead. They do not want to extract his Chakra like with the Tailed Beast.)**

 _ **Daichi Home**_

Daichi finished packing and decided to read the letter before heading for the front gate. "Kid, I wanted to tell you what the mission was since I doubt Jiraiya filled either of you in.

The Third Hokage tasked Jiraiya, and by extension you two, with finding Lady Tsunade. We need her to become the 5th Hokage since The Third was greatly injured during the fight with Orochimaru. Do whatever you can to convince her to return."

Daichi thought, _"Lady Tsunade huh? That's the Yonnin my Grandfather died for."_

He continued to read the letter. "This next part is just a little piece of advice concerning Jiraiya. He's strong, but he's also one of the biggest perverts I know. Make sure you tightly hold onto your money, or he'll likely end up spending it on girls. Good luck Kid."

Daichi threw the letter away and smiled. _"Thanks for the warning Sensei_. _I will do my best to get Lady Tsunade back to the village."_

 _ **On the Road, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi walked along with Jiraiya and Naruto. He remained silent while Jiraiya and Naruto spoke with each other. Naruto asked why he was chosen as Jiraiya's student, and Jiraiya told him that it was because he bears a resemblance to the late 4th Hokage.

 _ **Konoha**_

Reconstruction continues throughout the Leaf Village. Sasuke continues to train while thinking back to his fight with Gaara. Thinking about how he wanted to be the one to protect his teammates. At the same time, he jealous at how far Daichi and Naruto have come in their training.

Sakura is sent to give some dumplings to Ino's family. Along the way, she thinks about the her teammates and decided to give them some dumplings as well.

 _ **On the Road: A Shrine, Some Time Later…**_

The group stopped to rest for a moment. Naruto was playing with some bells that were attached to the shrine, Jiraiya was eating, and Daichi was enjoying some of the candy he packed.

Jiraiya commented, "Keep it up, you'll be cursed."

Naruto asked, "Hey Pervy Sage…" Jiraiya turned to look his student. "…what kind of a student was the 4th Hokage?"

Jiraiya replied,"I think it's safe to say that he rose to greatness due to my teachings. So I think it's save to say that you've hit the jackpot when you landed me as a Sensei." Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "What, you don't believe me? A great Sensei natural turns out great students. That goes without saying."

"If that's true, then who was your Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya replied, "Like all the Yonnin, I first studied under the Third Hokag. This was back when he was a young man and I was young buck."

"Young buck?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto was so surprised that he almost dropped the bell. He caught it, but in the process he became tangled up. He then rolled down the hill and slammed into Daichi causing him to drop all his candy on the road.

Daichi sighed before turning around to look and his friend with a creepy smile. Naruto instantly began to struggle free, so that he could run away from what was coming.

"Naruto." Daichi picked his friend up and slung him over his shoulder. "I think it's time we have another talk about what happens when you make me waste my candy."

"No! Please!" Naruto begged.

Daichi ignored him and took his best friend behind the shrine. It wasn't long until Jiraiya heard his was his student crying out in pain.

 _ **Konoha**_

Kakashi, who was lying on his bed unconscious, was in bad shape. Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy were all discussing what happened, but soon stopped as Sasuke entered the room looking for Kakashi.

He quickly notices the Jonin and his Sensei unconscious. He wants answers, but the Jonin are reluctant to say anything. Unfortunately, a Chunin enters the room inquiring about Itachi and the rumor that he's come to get Naruto and kill Daichi.

This causes Sasuke to run and look for his two teammates. He runs into Sakura, but she doesn't know where either of them went. He ends up going to the ramen stands and learns that they left with Jiraiya.

 _ **Back with the Group**_

The group stopped off at an inn.

Jiraiya turned to the two Genin after setting everything up. "Alright, we'll be crashing here for the night."

Daichi was fine with it, but Naruto walked over and complained. "Come on, I can still walk. I don't see why we can't continue on."

Jiraiya said, "A disciple should always obey their master."

"Look, I just want to learn that new jutsu you promised, okay." Naruto complained.

Jiraiya said, "No kidding, that's what makes you a disciple."

At that moment, a girl walked by, and Daichi saw his two companions fawn over her. Daichi sighed and grabbed the key to his and Naruto's room.

He then began to drag Naruto away by his collar. "Come along Naruto."

"That's not fair." Naruto complained.

Daichi sighed again as he continued walking on. "She's to old for you."

Jiraiya said, "Yeah you two go on to the room. Naruto, work on your Chakra control."

 _ **The Room, Some Time Later…**_

Naruto had been practicing his Chakra while Daichi moved through some of his Taijutsu. They both stopped when they heard someone knocking at their door.

"I'll let Jiraiya in." Daichi stated.

Naruto had gotten up to answer the door, but now he just laid on the bed. Daichi opened the door, but Jiraiya wasn't on the other side. He instead saw a man with the Sharingan.

Daichi immediately recognized him from a bingo book he'd read. "You're Itachi Uchiha!"

Daichi slammed the door shut and grabbed Naruto by his collar. He didn't know what the rouge ninja wanted, but he doubted it was anything good. He knew from the book that Itachi was an opponent he and Naruto could beat.

"What's going on?!" Naruto shouted.

Before Daichi could answer, the door was kicked down by Kisame.

"Come on, let's take a walk. Just the four of us." Before anyone could make a move, Itachi addressed a new comer. "It's been a long time, Sasuke."

Daichi and Naruto walked into the hall and were surprised to see that their teammate was in fact standing in the hall..

For the moment, Sasuke was containing his rage. "Itachi… Uchiha."

" _This guy looks exactly like Sasuke!"_ Naruto thought shocked.

Kisame smiled "Well, the Sharingan, and he looks a lot like you. Itachi, who is this kid?"

Itachi replied, "He's my younger brother."

That's when it dawned on Naruto. This was the man Sasuke wanted to kill.

Kisame said, "That's strange, because the way I heard it, the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out. By you."

Sasuke angrily stated, "Itachi Uchiha, I hope you're ready to die." Itachi turned to face Sasuke, and the two brothers opened their eyes to reveal their respective Sharingan.

"It's just as you said brother." Sasuke began to charge the Chidori. "I've fostered my hatred for you all this time. I've lived for one, single purpose. To see you die! It ends here!"

Naruto and Daichi worriedly said, "Sasuke."

Sasuke charged at Itachi with the Chidori grinding against the wall. He yelled as he ran and soon he thrust his hand forward. There was an explosion as Itachi redirected his brother's attack destroying the wall of the inn. Sasuke's teammates were in shock.

Naruto, still stunned, thought _"I-I can't believe it. He brushed off Sasuke's attack like it was nothing."_

Daichi gritted his teeth. _"This is not good."_

Itachi began to apply pressure to Sasuke's hand which caused his teammates to think, _"I have to do something!"_

Naruto began to tap into the power of the Nine Tailed Fox while Daichi brought forth Lion's Will :20%.

Kisame said, "The air is ripe with chakra. The Nine Tails Chakra, and to a lesser extent, The Kenshi's Chakra." ( **Kenshi - Swordsman)**

Sasuke moved to punch Itachi, but he was stopped as Itachi squeezed his wrist tighter and actually began to break some bones.

Daichi rushed forward and swung his blade down only for it to be effortlessly blocked by Kisame's huge blade.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Daichi questioned angrily.

"You honestly don't know anything, do you?" Kisame chuckled. "Kid, we want you dead because we know you'll never join us."

Daichi was about to speak when he noticed that his Chakra was leaving him. He quickly deactivated his Lion's Will and fell to his knees like when he faced Zabuza that one time.

"Leave my teammates alone!" Naruto exclaimed.

He rushed in to ram into Kisame. Kisame kicked Daichi, past Naruto, which caused Naruto to stop short just as the blade came down. The blade missed Naruto, but it still absorbed his Chakra..

Daichi had hit one of the intact walls of the in and slowly rose to his feet. "Naruto, you have to move. That blade is Samehada or better known as Shark's skin. It eat Chakra.

Naruto was shocked once more, and Kisame got ready to cut Naruto down. Fortunately, a frog, in armor, appeared before Naruto blocking the attack.

Behind Naruto, Jiraiya appeared holding the women from earlier. "You don't know me at all. Should have done your homework. Jiraiya the Toad Sage falls victim to no woman's charm. Rare beauties fall for me like blossoms in a storm.

"It isn't in my nature to be duped by the wiles of you reach the stature I have…" Jiraiya struck his pose. "… the women kneel and admire your awesomeness."


	34. A bit on Kenshi and Down Time

_**Inn: Hallway**_

For a few moments, everything was silent.

The only thing that broke this silence was Naruto who turned and pointed at Jiraiya clearly annoyed."Don't give me any of that! One wink from a pretty girl was all it took for you to turn into a mountain of mush! You fell for it like a ton of bricks Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that in front of other people."

Daichi sighed. "Guys, in case you haven't noticed, there's something far more pressing than a girl."

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head."That's right."

Kisame chuckled. "I must say, you're a bit of a disappointment Master Jiraiya. It's hard to believe you're one of the 4 legendary Yonnin. At least it seems you were capable of dispelling the Genjutsu we placed on her."

Jiraiya was not amused set the woman against the wall. "What kind of coward would use his Sharingan on an innocent woman? All so that he could separate me from Naruto and Daichi."

Naruto thought, _"Separate us, but why?"_

Daichi thought, _"For Naruto, they must be after the Nine Tails. Though this doesn't explain why they want me dead."_

"I know about your goals here. You want to capture Naruto and kill Daichi." Jiraiya stated.

Itachi said, "That explains how Kakashi knew about us. You told him. You are right on both accounts."

The frog dispelled. "If you want to get at either of them, then you'll have to get by me first."

Itachi said, "Yes, I suppose we will."

Jiraiya stood back up. "Actually this is rather convenient because now I can eliminate you both, at the same time."

"Stay out of this." Sasuke slowly rose to his feet. "The only one…. whose going to eliminate him…. Is me!"

"Go away. You don't interest me in the moment." Itachi calmly stated.

Sasuke clenched his fist and ran straight at Itachi. "Get interested!"

Itachi kicked Sasuke sending him flying into a wall.

Naruto and Daichi both ran at Itachi. "You lousy…"

"No, stop!" Both Genin stopped in their tracks as Sasuke got back up. "I told you before that I've lived my whole life for this day. This moment. This fight is mine!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and ran at Itachi screaming. He attempted a punch only for Itachi to grab his arm and send him flying with a chop causing Sasuke to slam into the same wall.

Sasuke was clearly in pain. "Not finished. This. Fight. Is. Mine."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "So be it."

Jiraiya tried to move in to save Sasuke, but he was stopped by Kisame placing his sword before him "You heard him old man. This fight is none of our business. Let's let them sort it out."

Sasuke managed to get on his feet as Itachi made his way over to him. "And now finally!"

Sasuke tried to attack Itachi, but he was stopped by a new to his mid section. Blood was falling from the sides of his mouth. Itachi followed his attack with a chop Sasuke's neck and another knee to his mid section.

Daichi and Naruto were gritting their teeth in anger. Itachi was still beating on Sasuke as he landed a few punches to his mid section as well.

" _Damn it! There has to be something I can do to help Sasuke. There has to be something I can do to help my friend."_ Daichi thought.

"I _t's been year yet nothing has changed."_ Sasuke fell to the ground defeated. _What have I been doing all these years? Was it… Was it all for this?"_

Itachi picked Sasuke up and shoved him against the wall. "You're still to weak. You don't have enough hate, and you never will."

" _Sasuke's not weak!"_ Deep, blue Chakra was starting to emanate from Daichi.

Itachi used the Tsukuyomi on Sasuke forcing him to relieve ever aspect of the Uchiha Massacre. This caused Sasuke to scream and fall unconscious.

"Leave him alone!" Daichi screamed as the Chakra fully formed around him.

Naruto looked at Daichi and was shocked to see that the Chakra was in the shape of a person two times larger than normal. The ground cracked and he ran straight at Itachi. Itachi kicked Daichi as hard as he could. Daichi flew backwards, but managed to flip in the air and land on the ground.

The blue Chakra began to flicker around Daichi and he could feel himself weakening. Kisame made his move charging at Daichi, but he was stopped as the hall began to turn into a toad's mouth that trapped both Akatsuki members.

Naruto looked around. "What is this?"

Jiraiya said, "Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap."

Sasuke's body sank into the walls.

Jiraiya said, "You've both been swallowed by the mountain toad. Welcome my friends to the belly of the beast. He has a sensitive digestive track, so be careful not to upset him. Not the most glorious way to die, is it. Must be humbling to know you're nothing more than toad bait."

"Whoa, I'm not liking this at all." Naruto stated in shock

Daichi was equally as shocked as his friend. "This is weird."

Jiraiya said, "Stay calm boys and trust in my jutsu."

Itachi looked at his partner. "Kisame, come."

Kisame broke free and ran after Itachi.

Jiraiya exclaimed. "It's useless! There hasn't been a ninja born who can survive this powerful stomach."

Jiraiya had the stomach close in on them as they took off down the hall. It wasn't long until the group heard the sounds of someone smashing through something. They all ran around the corner and saw that a hole had been made allowing the Akatsuki members to escape.

"They both got away!" Naruto stated.

Daichi was to shocked with what happened with his Chakra to say anything regarding how Itachi and Kisame escaped.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Jiraiya had just finished sealing the black fire when Daichi asked. "What happened to me during that fight? What was it Toad Sage?"

"That was the Chakra of Kenshi. It's Chakra sealed inside your body, though not in the normal way. You, like your father, were born with this Chakra, though your father never showed signs of manifesting it as strongly as you have." Jiraiya calmly explained.

Naruto was listening the explanation as carefully as Daichi was.

Naruto was confused. "How come Daichi never knew he had this Chakra sealed inside of him?"

"Daichi's grandfather, Hisashi, found Kenshi inside a temple. He agreed to be sealed inside of Hisashi. The Seal that was used would make it so Kenshi died, but his Chakra would seal itself inside every new child.

Kenshi's Chakra gave Hisashi, and by extension his descendants, the Fusion Clone Blood Limit. With Kenshi dead, his descendants would be able to lead normal lives. The only people that know the truth are those that Daichi's father and grandfather chose to tell." Jiraiya explained.

Daichi felt so many things at once. He was angry and sad that his father never told him the truth, but at the same time, he could feel loved because he knew his father only wanted him to live a good life. He could only understand this better after everything Naruto told him about his life and what he saw while they attended the academy.

In the end, he could only say one thing. "It seems that Naruto and I are similar in this regard."

Naruto smiled. "It seems we are."

Jiraiya stood up and pocketed the scroll. "Now, we really should tend to Sasuke."

Sasuke came out of the wall and Naruto caught him with Daichi just a a few seconds behind. Jiraiya stomped his foot on the ground causing the toads mouth to dispel. Naruto then leaned Sasuke against the wall and his teammates both noticed that he wasn't responsive in the slightest.

Before anyone could say anything, a kunai sailed into the hallway followed shortly by Guy.

He ran in, jumped into the air, and kicked Jiraiya in the face. "Dynamic Entry."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Jiraiya was not happy as Guy rubbed his head in shame. "Guess I was a little overexcited. You see, I-I was trying to hurry and couldn't see clearly. I used my head band to survey the situation, but all it showed me were three, shadowy figures. I just jumped in without really thinking."

Jiraiya was just barley containing his anger. "If this is your way of saying sorry, it stinks."

Guy apologized. "I'm sorry. It was just a simple misunderstanding."

Jiraiya said, "Simple minded is more like it, but never mind that now. We have to get Sasuke to the medical core at once."

Guy said, "Right."

"He's badly beaten up, his arm is broken, and he's been knocked out by whatever that jutsu was that Itachi used on him." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto worriedly asked, "He's going to be okay, right?"

Jiraiya said, "Physically yes, but I'm worried about what might have been done to his mind."

This prompted Naruto and Daichi to think back to the fight between the two brothers. Naruto was physically shaking while Daichi was just sad.

"This isn't right. Sasuke didn't deserve any of this." Daichi stated.

Naruto clenched his fist determined. "Okay Pervy Sage, It's time for a new game plan. I admit, I let those goons scare me but that's over. No more running. After all It's me they're after, so it's time I give them what they want."

Daichi nodded his head. "I 2nd that."

Jiraiya said, "It's a nice thought, but even if you worked together, you wouldn't be in their league."

Naruto angrily shouted, "So what do you expect we do?! Do we just sit here waiting for them to hit us again! What kind of strategy is that?!"

Jiraiya shouted back. "Just be quiet! You haven't earned the right."

Naruto looked at the ground, but soon he looked at Daichi who placed his hand on Naruto's right shoulder. He was giving his friend a reassuring smile.

Jiraiya turned to address the Jonin. "I'm sorry Guy. I wanted Sasuke to fight his own battle." He sighed. "I see now that I should have intervened earlier."

"This is obviously the same jutsu Kakashi was hit with. We don't know when he'll come out of it."

The two Genin looked at Guy in shock.

Daichi said, "You're telling us that Kakashi Sensei was hit with the same Jutsu?!"

Guy stated, "The medical core has done everything possible to cure Kakashi, yet none of it has worked. What we need is a medical specialist. A master of healing arts."

Jiraiya slightly smiled. "Then it's a good thing the Third's already sent us on a mission to find such a specialist."

"Do you mean…" Guy began.

Jiraiya chuckled. "That's right, another of the legendary Yonnin. The Queen of Elixirs and Slugs. The Gambling Fool and Mistress of the Healing Arts. Lady Tsunade."

 _ **Edge of the Random Town, Some Time Later…**_

Guy had Sasuke on his back. "Master Jiraiya, find Lady Tsunade and bring her back to us."

"You can count on us. We'll have her back in the village in no time." Naruto stated determined.

Daichi nodded his head. "If any group has a chance of finding her, it's us."

Guy said, "You both have guts and nothing impresses me more than guts. That is why I want to give you two something." Guy dug around in his pack. "Lee got stronger wearing this.."

Naruto asked, "What is it!?"

Guy pulled out two training suits exactly like the ones he and Lee ware. "Check it out!"

Daichi and Jiraiya were less than enthused by the suit, but Naruto was overjoyed to be looking at them.

Guy said, "It's breathable, retains moisture, and offers freedom of movement. All in one sweet package. If you wear it while you train, you'll notice a difference immediately. Pretty soon you'll be wearing them all the time, just like Lee. I've got a bit of a thing for them myself."

Naruto took his and he got into an odd smiling match with Guy.

Daichi; meanwhile, gave Guy a fake smile and waved his hands. "I'm sorry Guy Sensei, but it wouldn't be fitting to wear another Sensei's style."

Guy said, "I understand. Now, It's time for me to get going."

Guy ran off and Naruto said, "Pretty cool, don't you think Daichi?"

Daichi replied, "Don't even think about it Naruto."

Jiraiya said, "I agree with Daichi. I mean, look at him. That is just goofy."

 _ **On the Road, Some Time Later…**_

Both Naruto and Daichi were thinking bout their encounter with Itachi and Kisame, but their trains of thought were different.

Naruto stopped walking causing everyone to stop as well. "Pervy Sage, what did those guys want with me anyways?"

"Actually, it's not you they want Naruto. It's the Nine Tailed Fox inside of you." Jiraiya explained.

"I remember Daichi saying that Gaara's Chakra felt similar to mine. Does that mean that there's more than one beast? For that mater, how exactly does Daichi fir into all of this?" Naruto inquired.

"I suppose we should start at the beginning. Long ago there were 9 Tailed Beast and 4 Sacred 'Beast'. All 13 beast were made of pure Chakra. The Tailed Beast have appeared all throughout the ages while the 4 Sacred Beast were rumored to just appear one day.

Now the Tailed Beast still exist, so my best guess is that they want your beast for their own. Which would also explain why they want Daichi dead. He has practically all the Chakra of a Sacred Beast without the beast for them to attempt to control.

Though I believe killing Daichi is more of a sub goal for them. something they'll attempt should they happen to cross paths with him. You are their main goal. Either way, they won't be able to touch either of you with me around." Jiraiya happily proclaimed.

"With these people after the two of us, Daichi and I will just have to get stronger." Naruto, who was now a little up beat, said.

"Yes, training is important, but let us not forget our mission." The group continued on their way. "Hey Toad Sage, you said she was a Yonnin like you and Kazamae, so what can you tell us about her?" Daichi asked.

"What can I tell ya? For one thing, she'd kind of unpleasant. Plus there's the fact that she's known far and wide as a die hard gambler" Jiraiya explained.

Naruto happily stated. "This should easy then if she's known as well as you say she is."

"She's well known all right. She's well known as the Legendary Sucker. Though I doubt, even with how well she's known, that she's going to be all that easy to find."

"What makes you say that?" Daichi asked.

"Tsunade was never one to grow old gracefully. She's a skilled Medic and has a jutsu that can mask her age. Right now she most likely looks like she did when she was 20. Even then that's no guarantee. From what I've been hearing, she's been transforming on the fly to cut out on any money lenders she's in too deep with." Jiraiya explained with a bit of nostalgia.

Naruto asked, "Then what's our plan for finding her?"

"We're going to have a lot work ahead of us, but I'm sure we can figure something out. In the mean time, we will focus on getting you, Naruto, stronger and teaching you both the new jutsu I promised." Jiraiya stated.

 _ **A Town with a Festival, Some Time Later…**_

The group was in the middle of a crowd. There were stands offering anything from various foods to games. Naruto and Daichi were taking it all in because neither of them had ever gone to a festival before.

Naruto happily said, "Man, this is going to be great. I've never seen anything like this before in my life."

Jiraiya said, "Downtime is important, so you two have some fun before we begin your training. This festival will be going on for awhile. We'll hunker down here till it's over. Then we'll start your training here to."

"Alright!" Naruto and Daichi exclaimed happily together.

Naruto then pulled out his frog wallet causing Jiraiya to happily exclaim, "Oh baby, that is one fat frog you got! You're filthy rich!"

Naruto rubbed his face against his wallet. "Yeah, I've been saving up bit by bit from my missions."

"I brought some money along as well. This should be very fun." Daichi happily commented.

Jiraiya said, "Maybe I should hold onto your wallets for you."

Naruto was about to turn around until Daichi put his arm over his friends shoulder. "Naruto, hold on tight to you wallet"

Naruto did as his friend said and they both turned to face Jiraiya. "Toad Sage, I know you aren't going take our money."

Jiraiya said, "I need to gather information, so I…"

Daichi pulled out 200 Ryo and gave it to Jiraiya. "What?! 200 Ryo is no where near enough for me to gather information!"

Daichi closed his eyes and shrugged. "Look, we both know that you would have just spent mine and Naruto;s money on you girl habit"

Naruto angrily shouted, "That's why you wanted our money?!"

Daichi and Naruto turned around and walked away. "We'll come and find you later Toad Sage."

Jiraiya hung his head. _"Kazamae, I know you warned your student about me. You never let me have any fun."_

Once they were in the crowd, Naruto said, "Man, you really saved my money Daichi"

Daichi said, "Actually, you should be thanking Kazamae Sensei. He was the one who warned me about Jiraiya. Now, what should we do first?

In response, Naruto's stomach growled. "Let's see what there is to eat."

The two Genin went from booth to booth getting a few servings of everything.

 _ **Grassy Area within the Town**_

The two boys had just finished eating.

"I think I ate to much." Naruto commented

Daichi wiped his mouth. "I tried to warn you. You should have just gotten one of everything."

Naruto laid on the grass ad stared at the sky.

They looked at the clouds and Naruto said, "How do you think everyone's doing?"

"I think they're doing okay, but we should make sure that we train as hard as we can while we're looking for Tsunade."

Naruto said, "You're right." He got up. "Though for now, we should have some real fun.

 _ **Festival Grounds**_

They walked around the festival playing the various games. They were, of course, particularly good when it came to games that required actuary.

They eventually came a fish grabbing game where they saw a little girl trying to get a fish. It was clear by the number of broken, paper nets that she wasn't having much luck.

The booth guy said, "Oh tough luck. You could always try again."

Daichi stepped forward an knelt next to the little girl.

He said, "You seem to really want a fish. Would you like me to take a shot for ya?"

The girl looked at Daichi. "Mister, you can win me a fish?"

Daichi smiled at her. "I think I can."

The girl begged. "Then please try mister."

Daichi turned to the man and gave him the money. In return, Daichi was given a paper net.

Daichi waited patently as he observed the fish. When the moment was right, he scoped put a fish and brought it up.

The man was amazed. "Impressive. You win the fish."

The man bagged it and handed the fish over to Daichi who, in turn, handed it to the girl.

The girl had a big smile on her face. "Thank you mister. I'll promise to take good care of him."

The girl ran off, and Daichi and Naruto continued to make their way around the festival. Eventually they stopped by a mask stand and bought one.

Naruto put his mask on and was about to walk off when Daichi stopped him. "Naruto, can you see where you're going?"

Naruto stopped and took off the mask. "Good call." He put it on top of his head. "Now how about we hit one more stand before we try to find Pervy Sage?"

Daichi stuck his own mask in his pack. "Sounds good to me."

Naruto led them to an octopus stand where he asked the man for, "Hey, hows it going? I'd like to get three grilled squid please, and make one of them big enough for a grown up."

The man was in a cheery mood. "Coming right up. You two got sent on a squid run, huh? Well tell you what, I'll throw in one of the kid sizes for free."

"Really, thanks a lot mister. You're the man." Naruto happily commented.

The man happily replied "You think so, huh? Well you're getting half price on those other two squids as well."

"Thanks mister." Naruto replied.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Daichi and Naruto were walking down the street when they spotted Jiraiya standing outside a building moping. "I ran out of money on hand so fast. It's just not fair."

Naruto ran forward with the squids. "Hey, Pervy Sage! I bought you a…"

Naruto tripped and a squid went flying. It landed and bounced off of a man's white suit.

One of the man's friends, a guy in black suit, angrily said, "Look what you did you punk!" Naruto got to his feet. "You stained the boss' designer suit. You'll pay for that. 100,000 large."

Naruto was completely shocked. "What?! You're telling me that suits worth 100,000!"

Daichi had his hand on his sword ready to move in at a moments notice until Jiraiya stepped forward. "That seems like a bit of a stretch fellas. You expect us to believe that monkey suit's worth that much?"

The man in white said, "You looking for trouble old man? You should shut your yap if you know what's good for you."

The black suited man said, "The boss used to be a Chunin of The Village Hidden in the Stones. The Legendary Dark Ninja. Feared across the land."

Jiraiya crossed his arm amused. "Ah, this should be interesting. The legendary what now?"

"You're asking for it pal! Just keep pushing!" the man angrily shouted.

"This is perfect timing." Jiraiya began to form his Rasengan. "Now I can show you boys the new jutsu I'm going to teach ya. Pay close attention."

The man charged at Jiraiya who had already formed the Rasengan. Jiraiya thrust the jutsu into the man's stomach sending him flying into his henchman. The whole group then flying into a stand destroying it.

Naruto, amazed, shouted. "That was awesome!"

Daichi was equally impressed. "That was a great jutsu."

Jiraiya walked up to the men. The only one still conscious was the Chunin who recognized Jiraiya and gave him money to take care of the stand because he was scared. Jiraiya took it and bought every balloon from the destroyed stand.


	35. Rasengan Training and Tsunade Found

_**Clearing above the Town**_

Daichi and Naruto stood across from Jiraiya.

Naruto happily exclaimed, "It's time to get down to business!"

Jiraiya grabbed two water balloons and tossed them to the boys. "Here, have a water balloon."

"What's this for?" Naruto asked confused.

Jiraiya replied, "Just think about it. You saw the jutsu I performed before, so how would you describe it?"

Daichi replied, "It was a sphere of condensed Chakra that was constantly rotating. "

Jiraiya said, "Good, now I want you two to watch closely.."

Jiraiya got out his own water balloon which soon began to and it began to bulge until it popped surprising both Genin.

"This is the first step in learning the Rasengan. It take what you've learned from the tree and water walking exercises combining them together. You must maintain the chakra while also releasing a steady stream of it. Only then will you be able to pass the first step." Jiraiya explained.

Both boys nodded their heads.

Jiraiya stated, "While the two of you train, I'll back into town an see what I can find out about Tsunade."

Jiraiya left the boys to their training.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The sun was setting and neither of them were any closer to doing the first exercise than when they started.

Naruto turned to Daichi. "Have you found anything out?"

Daichi did in fact have an idea, but first he had to be sure of something, "I may have something; however, I first need to see how your hair grows before I share my idea."

Naruto looked at Daichi with confusion. "Why do I need to show you my hair?"

Daichi replied, "I have an idea on how we can complete the first step, but first I must make sure that you're rotating your Chakra correctly." Daichi saw his friend's confusion only grow. "Hold on, I promise it will be explained.

People can naturally rotate their Chakra to the left or the right, and you can tell which way a person rotates his Chakra by the way his hair grows." Daichi bent his head. "See, my hair grows to the left which means my Chakra also rotates to the left."

"Oh, I get it now!" Naruto stated while bowing his head so Daichi could get a look at it.

Daichi placed his hand on his friend's head. "Naruto, you're a right rotation type." Naruto looked at Daichi. "Try the exercise again, but this time rotate the Chakra to the right.

Naruto focused long and hard on the first step, but there was still no result.

Daichi stopped Naruto. "Okay, so now my idea is starting to seem like the right one. In order for us to pop the balloon we need to spin the water in different directions, at the same time, causing it to collide with each other."

Naruto suddenly had a bright idea that caused him to smile. "I have an idea and it's o simple to."

Daichi nodded his head. "Okay, show me."

Naruto began the first step like the two had been doing all this time. The water began to turn inside the balloon. He then took his hand, which was rotating Chakra, and applied it to the balloon with rapid motions.

The balloon was bulging until Naruto stopped his hand on top of the balloon causing the water to bulge out in different directions. "Now!"

The balloon popped. "That's amazing! My turn."

Daichi did the same thing as Naruto and popped his balloon.

Naruto smiled and jumped into the air. "We did it!"

 _ **Inn, Later that night…**_

They practiced the first step for awhile, but Jiraiya never came to retrieve them. In response, they returned to the inn planing on asking Jiraiya about the next step tomorrow.

Naruto soon went to bed, but Daichi found that he couldn't get to sleep even after hours of trying. Eventually he got up, careful not to wake Naruto, and left the room through the window.

 _ **Roof of the Inn**_

Daichi had immediately gone to the roof and was now laying on his back staring at the star filled sky. Soon enough his thoughts turned back to his fight with Kisame and his use of Kenshi's Chakra. He also thought about what Jiraiya told him.

He said, "It was more power than I've ever felt in my life, yet it didn't last long and left me feeling weak once it retreated back into my body. I can't even control it. What if… it always leaves me feeling weak?" Daichi sighed. "I could die in combat. That's not even the worst possible outcome. My friends could die because of this.

He continued to stare at the stars for a few hours just thinking. Soon this led him to think about Naruto and everything his friend had done.

This only caused Daichi to laugh. "What am I saying?!" He shook his head. "I can't think like this. Naruto sure as heck wouldn't. Someday, I will control this Chakra, but until that day, I won't let this power out. I will not let it be the death of me."

He felt tired all of sudden and left the roof to get some sleep.

 _ **Next Day…**_

The group once again stood in the clearing.

Jiraiya asked, "Are you two ready to proceed to the second step?"

On the outside, Jiraiya was his usual self, but on this inside he was impressed that the two of them managed to complete the 1st step on the 1st day.

"Sure." Naruto stated still a little peeved at Jiraiya for not coming back to the clearing yesterday.

Jiraiya threw each of them a rubber ball. "Here ya go."

Now Naruto was frustrated. "You must be kidding me, right?"

Daichi added, "I have to agree. It just doesn't seem like much."

"Trust me, this is a lot harder than the first step." Jiraiya popped it causing both Naruto and Daichi to gulp.

Both Genin repeated what they did for the water balloon, but the rubber ball barely bulged.

"The first element is rotation. The second element is force. This object has no water, so it's harder to exert your chakra on." Jiraiya turned around. "I have to go now. There are still people to question on the whereabouts of Tsunade." He walked off.

They would work on the second step for days.

 _ **With Orochimaru**_

Orochimaru and Kabuto set out to find Tsunade to fix his arms.

 _ **With Daichi and Naruto: 4 days Later, Morning…**_

The two of them had worked on the second step all this time. They never even returned to the inn. They even tried various ways that could help them pass this step in their training.

Eventually, they came up with marking their hands with a basic leaf symbol so they'd have something to focus on. From there, they were able to create a hole in the ball. It was a good start, but no where near what Jiraiya had done.

They continued working on it and soon decided that their only course of action was to put as much of their chakra into the balloon as they could muster. When they did this, Daichi's balloon pops like Jiraiya's, but Naruto's explodes sending both Genin flying. They even skidded a few feet upon landing.

Daichi sat up smiling. "Whoa, Naruto! Your Rasengan's going to be stronger than mine."

Naruto sat up smiling as well. "We mastered the 2nd step!"

Jiraiya walked into the clearing surprising both boys. "I must say that I'm quite impressed. It's only been 5 days and the two of you have already mastered 2 of the steps."

Naruto quickly stood up and jumped into the air excited. "Yes, this means we can move onto the next step!"

Jiraiya said, "That will have to wait. For now, it's time we meet up with Tsunade."

 _ **With Tsunade**_

Orochimaru destroys a building getting Tsunade's attention.

 _ **With the Small Group**_

"Alright, let's go!" Jiraiya declared.

Naruto was a little angry. "What about our training?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Relax, the two of you can do this step as we walk." Jiraiya blew up three balloons and tossed one to each of the Genin. "The first step you two learned was rotation. The second was power. The third and final step is this."

Daichi and Naruto watched Jiraiya closely, but nothing happened.

"What's supposed to be happening?" Daichi questioned confused.

"What's happening is this." Jiraiya stated before holding his other hand in front of him and forming the Rasengan.

Daichi suddenly got it. "This exercise is to teach us containment. The balloon's are intended to give us the shape the Rasengan is supposed to have. That's why it must be important that we not let the balloon pop."

Jiraiya said, "You have the theory of the jutsu, but putting it into practice is a whole other issue entirely. This step is the hardest of the three."

Naruto asked, "Okay, but why are we going through all this trouble then?"

"Here, I'll demonstrate why for you." Jiraiya approached a tree. "After mastering the first two steps, you get an attack like this." Jiraiya produced a larger and wilder ball of chakra that he slammed into the tree causing a spiral design to appear.

"Once you master the final step," Jiraiya formed a complete Rasengan "you get this." He hit the tree again only this time it burrowed a hole into the tree. "If the typhoon of energy is kept the size of your palm, it'll spin faster and faster, and it's power will become more and more compressed."

He formed the complete Rasengan again. "As a result, its destructive power will reach its max."

Daichi and Naruto were amazed and immediately tried to do the third step. Naruto's was the first to pop while Daichi's didn't pop for another good minute.

"This takes an insane amount of Chakra control!" Daichi commented.

Jiraiya smiled. "You two have a long way to go before you master it, but we've spent enough time here as it is. You can practice as we walk."

Daichi said, "Right, let's go Naruto."

The group left.

 _ **With Tsunade.**_

Tsunade and Orochimaru were staring each other down for a few moments. Soon enough, Tsunade got to the point asking Orochimaru why he's here. She also notices that Orochimaru isn't in the best shape.

The most notable thing is that his arms hung limply at his side. Kabuto brings up the subject of treating Orochimaru, but Tsunade states that she hasn't treated someone in years.

"What happened to those arms of yours?" Tsunade inquired.

Orochimaru calmly stated, "Nothing really. I attempted to kill the Third Hokage and Fifth Mizukage." Tsunade and Shizune were shocked. "I failed to kill them, but I left Sensei with quite the nasty stab wound.

Though knowing the old fool, he'll live. That's more than we can saw for certain people. How did they die again? Oh that's right, you watched two march to their deaths while one lost his life protecting you. Such a pity that promising Shinobi had to die. I mean you barley knew one of them."

Shizune got angry and launched an attack on Orochimaru with poisoned senbon. Kabuto blocked them all while almost taking one to his face. Shizune then charged in with a scalpel, but she was blocked by Kabuto.

They were frozen in place for a few moments as Tsunade got Shizune to back off. Tsunade then displayed her strength as to remind Orochimaru that she is not a woman to trifled with.

Kabuto begs for Tsunade to listen to them saying that they came to negotiate. Tsunade just doesn't want to listen. She counts down from 5 and charged at them when she reaches 1.

Orochimaru smiled. "I can bring your dear, little brother and beloved back to life." Tsunade stopped to shocked to continue her charge. "I'll even throw in that Samurai Ninja for you.

Now before you ask, I have a jutsu that will allow them all to live again." Tsunade and Shizune were frozen in place by Orochimaru's words. "I notice you haven't chased us off yet, my old friend. Is it safe to assume that we have a deal?"

Tsunade looked down and first thought of Nawaki and Dan. Then Hisashi appeared among them. She asked Orochimaru about his plans once his arms are restored. He tells her that he will grind the Hidden Leaf into dust.

Kabuto asks what will it be while Shizune tries to dissuade her from trusting Orochimaru. Tsunade gets angry and yells at her to shut up. Kabuto then tell her that she has a week to decide, and that if she agree, she must get the human sacrifices.

Shizune wants to fight them, but doesn't when she notices that Tsunade is deep in thought about what was offered. Orochimaru and Kabuto take off leaving the two women.

 _ **With the Small Group, Later…**_

The group had arrived in the town Tsunade was supposed to be in, but they'd had little to no luck actually tracking her down. Now they were just wandering the streets.

"This is getting ridiculous. I'm starting to think this old lady doesn't even exist." Naruto sighed.

Jiraiya ignored his student and looked at a tavern. "Hm, well in the meantime we'll get a bite to eat here."

"Sounds good." Daichi commented.

Naruto angrily exclaimed, "Come on, this is a tavern! If we're going to eat somewhere, then couldn't we at least eat at a ramen stand."

Jiraiya and Daichi walked into the tavern leaving Naruto no choice, but to follow them. Jiraiya suddenly stopped causing both Genin to stop as well and follow his gaze to a table with two women.

One woman had medium length, black hair and wore a black robe while the The other woman was well endowed, wore a sleeveless top and blue pants, and had blond hair long enough for a pony tail.

Jiraiya pointed at the blond haired woman. "Tsunade!"

Tsunade stood up and slammed her hands on the table surprised. "Jiraiya! What are you here!?"

She momentarily saw Naruto. Then she momentarily saw Daichi. For a second, she thought he was Hisashi until the memory of his death cam back to her.

Jiraiya and Daichi walked over to join her at the table while Naruto hung back for a second. "Finally! I've been looking everywhere for you.

Naruto thought, _"That's Tsunade. I should have known Pervy Sage."_

 _ **Minutes Later…**_

Jiraiya and Naruto sat on the empty side of the booth while Daichi pulled up a chair and sat at the edge of the table. Naruto's food came and he was chowing down on it. Daichi had noticed Tsunade glance at him once, and he had an idea why.

Tsunade drank some sake and leaned over the table. "It's like a reunion. two old faces coming to visit me today."

Jiraiya took a drink of sake as well. "I'm guessing you don't mean mean Kazamae. So, mind telling me what happened between you and Orochimaru."

Shizune gasped in surprise prompting Tsunade to glance at her which kept Shizune quiet.

Tsunade said, "Nothing much. He said hello. That's about it." Tsunade then pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them. "Now then, why have you been searching for me?"

Tsunade placed the deck on the table and Jiraiya took it to shuffle it some more. "I'll cut right to the chase." He placed the deck back on the table. "Tsunade, the old man can no longer continue his duties as the Third Hokage. In his wisdom, he has named you the 5th Hokage."

Tsunade had been reaching to draw a few card, but she stopped at the mention of her becoming the 5th Hokage. This news was also shocking to Shizune, and Naruto who began chocking on the fish he'd just eaten.

Tsunade recovered and began to deal cards to her and Jiraiya.

Naruto soon got got his fish down and looked at Tsunade. _"5_ _th_ _Hokage!? Where did this come from? What the heck's going on here?"_

Jiraiya said, "That's not all we need you for. The old man would recover much better if you treated him. There's also two Shinobi who need you to heal them if they're ever expected to get better."

"It's true Lady Tsunade. We are in need of your help." Daichi added.

Tsunade threw down her cards. She was done playing before she even began.

"I decline the position of 5th Hokage and I won't return to the village." Tsunade calmly stated.

Jiraiya chuckled. "It's funny, I remember you saying those very same words when I first asked you out on a date."

Naruto gripped his head in frustration. "Will someone please tell me what in the worlds going on here?!" He pointed at Jiraiya. "You told me we were going to bring her back to the village to cure Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei." He pointed at Tsunade. "Then you pull this stuff about making her…"

Naruto would have continued it Daichi hadn't put his hand on his friends shoulder forcing him to calm down.

"With all due respect, Lady Tsunade, I can't see why you left the village in the first place." Tsunade and Shizune looked at Daichi. "Yes you lost loved ones, but we have all lost loved ones at some point. It is the territory that comes with being a ninja."

Shizune was shocked and looked at Tsunade to see that he was shaking just a bit. "My mother died when I was a baby and my father died protecting me. I didn't let either death dissuade me from my path. I still strive to become a greater Shinobi than my father so that I may protect my comrades."

Tsunade faced forward and closed her eyes. "Kazamae sure knows how to pick his students. Everyone of them are always so annoying with their little speeches." She turned to Daichi. "Listen kid, Hokages risk there lives every day with the Third being the only who's managed to live for so long. Taking this job is a suckers bet."

Naruto suddenly stood up and angrily slammed his hands on the table. "The Hokage risks their lives for the village because they want to protect what's important to them! It is also my dream to be Hokage."

Tsunade froze for a moment as this brought back the memories of Nawaki and Dan proclaiming the same dream. This only caused her sadness before it changed into anger.

"Take my advice kid. Find a new dream because only a fool wants to become Hokage." Tsunade stated.

Naruto gritted his teeth because he was so angry. This woman was mocking every Hokage. He would have lept onto the table and given her a piece of his mind if it weren't for his friend's hand which was still on his shoulder.

Daichi was also angry, but he tended to only show it the way Naruto did when he was in the middle of combat. In this moment, he was a calm angry like when people made him waste his candy.

Daichi sighed. "Honestly, talking to you now is going to get us no where." He stood up. "Naruto, let's leave Toad Sage to deal with her. We still have to complete or Rasengan training."

Naruto got up to join his friend. The two of them were just about to leave until Tsunade said, "Hold on, did you say you two were learning the Rasengan?"

Naruto was still a little mad and frustrated with the Slug Yonnin. "That's right. We are."

"Kids like you shouldn't be attempting the Rasengan. It's impossible for mere Genin to learn it." Tsunade stated.

"We'll show you old lady! We will master the Rasengan!" Naruto declared

Daichi suddenly got an idea thanks to Naruto and what he remembered hearing and reading about Tsunade. "You seem certain we can't do it, so how about we make bet on it?"

Tsunade was interested. "I'm listening."

" _Daichi's got her playing right into his hands."_ Jiraiya thought while shrugging.

"You give us one week to master the Rasengan. If Naruto does it, you'll give him the First Hokage's necklace."

Tsunade and Shizune were shocked. Shizune because he somehow knew Tsunade had such a necklace and Tsunade because she'd never bet it before. Naruto was just surprised, but he wanted the necklace if it truly was the First Hokage's.

Daichi continued, "If I master it, then you have to give me a reward befitting the achievement. Should we both master, but the end of the week, then not only will you have to give us our prizes, but you'll also have to come back to the village and become the 5th Hokage. Should we fail in any aspect of this bet, you will get the Fusion Clan's money."

Shizune screamed in surprise as she'd heard that the Fusion Clan had as much money as the Hyugas or the Uchihas. It would be enough to pay off a lot of Tsunade's debt. Tsunade, on the other hand, was thinking about how much sake she could buy or how much she could gamble with all that money.

Tsunade didn't hesitate in the slightest. "You have deal kid."

Daichi turned. "Let's go Naruto. We have training to do."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

The two of them left the tavern to find a suitable place for training.


	36. Thank You and Responding to Reviews

I don't really appreciate you guys enough. It's because of you that I continue to write this story. You few fans who are loyal to this story are great. I realize that I don't interact with you as I should. That's going to change.

Here are some reviews I've gotten about my story. I'm going to be posting them and responding to them. From now on, I will do this within my other Chapter so you all get the gratitude you deserve.

Guest: Are you rewriting this? Because I swear this story is very similar to another one I read but in that fic the main character's name is Drake and they are farther in the story than this point. If you are rewriting the original fic, please clarify. Thanks!

Quillion9000: Yes, this is a rewrite of that story. I decided that the story need some improvements.

Thetruthsetufree: Daichi is basically another version of Sasuke but looks different. You made him to much like Sasuke's character. He has no flaws and that makes his character boring in here.

Quillion9000: I can respect how you see him, but I believe that there are several things that set him apart from Sasuke. He has no ability in Genjutsu and won't find a way around it until part 2. He loves sweets and will beat someone down if they cause him to lose them. Daichi's grandfather was a Samurai from the Land of Iron which is why he wields a blade. These are just a few things that I think separate Daichi from Sasuke or even Naruto

Reaper: Doing a good job bro keep doing what ur doing

Quillion9000: Thank you

Aeroshadowclone: Not a bad start. A TON of typos and/or improper word usage. I know you're busy with other chapters, but having a clean first chapter helps bring people in to the story. Maybe get a beta? or just re-read it after some time.

Quillion9000: This is a review aimed at this story when it was called Naruto: Drake Fire. You are a small part of the reason why I rewrote this story, so thank you

Hypersreak:I like the Lion Sage, I am looking forward to reading more :)

Quillion9000: Glad you like him and glad you like the story :)

Guest (2): blood limits are not just about eyes so the whole part of "has a doujutsu that's not his eyes" just seem weird. Blood limits that are located/based in the eyes are also called doujutsu. So, you could've just word it differently

Quillion9000: Again, this review comes from when this story was called Naruto: Drake Fire. I think I've done a beetter job explaining Daichi(Drake's) ability this time around.

Novrier: This guy is one of biggest reviewers and he's pm'ed me quite a bit. He's the main guy who ask questions. That's why instead of just listing his reviews, I'm going to say this.

Quillion 9000: Thank you for your questions and reviews. Without you, my story would still be called Naruto:Drake Fire. You caused me to rethink my story which has only changed it for the better. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

There you have it folks. This story is fun to write and I will continue to do so. Though never question your power to keep me writing. Its you reviewing, following, and flavoring this story that keeps me going. I hope to supply you with great content for a long time to come.


	37. Tsunade vs Orochiamru and Rasegan

_**In the Woods**_

"Let's get started!" Naruto exclaimed while taking out a balloon.

Before he began, Daichi stopped him. "Hold on Naruto, we need to think about this. Just attempting this step isn't going to get us anywhere instead let's approach it like we did the first two steps."

Naruto nodded his head and began to think. "We need to focus on power and containment at the same time."

"Neither of us have the right level of Chakra control to do both steps ourselves. It's almost as if we have to look right and left at the same time." Daichi added.

Naruto suddenly got an idea that made his grin. "I got it!"

Daichi looked at his friend. "Well, don't be shy. Let me in on the secret."

Naruto stated, "We use shadow clones."

Daichi smiled and chuckled. "It's so simple. Let's do it."

The two friends made a shadow clone each and began practicing the Rasengan.

 _ **With Tsunade**_

Tsunade was sitting on one of the arcs scattered throughout the city. She was thinking about those kids which only prompted her to remember her brother and fiance and how they died shortly after she gave them the First's necklace. This line of thinking only led her to think about the death of Hisashi Ryu

 _ **Tsunade's Flashback**_

 **(Sorry, could go forever without putting one it.)**

Activity around the boarders of the Land of Fire had picked up. The Third Ninja War was fast approaching. Squads had been deployed to show that The Land of Fire and the Leaf Villager were strong. Those squads had no idea that they would all be ambushed. Many Leaf Ninja would die this day.

Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Stone appeared and attacked Tsunade's group. They made quick work of her team. She managed to kill three of them; however, she was wounded and her movements were slowing. It wouldn't be long before she fell in combat.

The last remaining Shinobi was about to stab her with his sword. She closed her eyes and thought of Nawaki as she waited for the last strike to come. It never did. Instead she heard two people cry out in pain.

She opened her eyes and saw that the Stone Shinobi was lying dead on the ground. Her savior was a fellow ninja from the Leaf Village. He had numerous wounds and his clothes were soaked in blood.

His name was Hisashi Ryu. He had short, sky blue hair, and always carried a sword at his side. That very sword was now embedded in the Stone Shinobi. He wore the standard Leaf head band and Jonin flak jacket, but he was also wearing armored greaves and leg guards. His eyes were a dark green.

Tsunade was shocked as Hisashi fell backwards landing on his back. She quickly recovered and knelt at her savior's side attempting to heal him with her Medical Ninjutsu. The man himself stopped her.

"Don't bother. I was already on my last legs." The man said sounding weak.

Tsunade closed her eyes and shed some tears for Hisashi even though she barely knew him.

Hisashi smiled. "There's no need to cry. It was my choice to step in and save you after all.."

Tsunade asked, "Do you… have a last request."

"Yeah… Make sure… my son… gets my sword… Tell him… I love him." With that, Hisashi died.

It began to rain.

On this day, 20 Leaf Shinobi were sent to the boarders. Only 2 made it back to the village.

 _ **With Tsunade**_

She sighed and lept down from the arc before heading to the nearest place that serves drinks.

 _ **Ramen Stand, Some Time Later…**_

Tsunade had a bottle of sake before her and had already taken a few drinks.

"Funny finding you here?" Jiraiya happily commented as he entered the stand.

Tsunade glanced at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Don't be that way. You know you're glad to see me." Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade turned the other way and took another drink.

Jiraiya took the seat next to her. "Bring me the house special." The chief went off to prepare the meal and Jiraiya addressed Tsunade. "I know they're on your mind."

"Who?" Tsunade questioned.

"Naruto and Daichi of course. Those two are so much like their fathers. In all honesty, you're a fool for betting against them." Jiraiya stated while smiling.

"Honestly, there's something about Daichi that makes me believe he's morel like his grandfather and it's not just the color of his hair. Though I suppose I can see how their like their fathers. They seem like the type to always have each others backs." Tsunade commented.

"Careful Tsunade, you're starting to make me think that you've grown fond of the two of them." Jiraiya commented while grinning..

"Yeah right." Tsunade scoffed. "Like I could ever be found of those two idiots."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Here I thought you might actually take Orochimaru's deal. I should have known better."

Jiraiya's food came and Tsunade grabbed the bottle of sake pouring Jiraiya a drink. She glanced at him as he drank it down.

 _ **Streets of the Town, Some Time Later…**_

Tsunade was heading towards the meeting spot, to get into contact with Orochimaru early, when she ran into Shizune who was looking for her.

"Milady, I was just coming to escort you back to the inn." Shizune stated though she glanced down.

"I'm not going back to the inn Shizune. I'm going to meet with him." Tsunade stated.

Shizune was a little angry and shocked. "Lady Tsunade, you can seriously…

Shizune was stopped mid sentence as Tsunade punched her in the stomach. "I'm not going to heal him. I'm going to kill him."

Shizune then fell unconscious. Tsunade caught her student and slung her over her shoulder. She sighed as she made her way back to the inn to drop Shizune off.

 _ **Streets of the Town, Next Morning…**_

Daichi and Naruto were on there way to the inn when they heard a man say, "Hey, wake up. It's time to go home."

They would have thought nothing of it if it weren't for the fact that the man was trying to rouse Jiraiya. The man shook him and he immediately fell over hitting the ground.

Naruto and Daichi walked over to Jiraiya thinking he'd probably had a little to much to drink. Jiraiya had woken up and the two Genin saw that he was having trouble standing. He even seemed to be in pain.

"What's wrong with you Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked a bit concerned.

Jiraiya gripped his stomach. "I'll explain it on the way. For now, help me get to the inn. We need to have a word with Shizune."

Daichi and Naruto each got on one of his sides and the three of them took off.

 _ **Inn, Outside Tsunade's Room's Window**_

The small group arrived just as Shizune suddenly opened her window. Jiraiya threw a kunai causing her to look at them.

"We need to have a word with you." Jiraiya said while panting.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Shizune did what she could to get Jiraiya back in fighting shape while explaining everything concerning the deal to what Tsunade did and said last night.

Jiraiya stood up. "Weather she likes it or not, we're going to help her."

"Right." Daichi and Naruto stated in unison.

With that, the small group of four lept away from the roof heading towards the meeting spot.

 _ **At the Meeting Spot**_

Tsunade had been waiting a few house when Orochimaru appeared smiling slightly. "Since you've summoned me here, am I to assume that you've agreed to heal my arms?"

"That is correct." Tsunade stated.

"Then shall we?" Orochimaru asked.

The two Yonnin walked towards each other, stopping only a few feet away. Orochimaru was grinning until Tsunade prepared to punch him. She was stopped mid punch by a kunai that had been thrown by Kabuto. He who jumped off the roof's been sitting on and stood behind Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was a bit shocked. "So that's your answer Tsunade? After all I've offered you, you would repay me by killing me. Fortunately, I can depend on Kabuto's loyalty."

Kabuto nodded his head.

Tsunade began to tear up. "The promise to see them one more time, even if it were just for a moment, was tempting. It made me weak. So weak, that I'd have sacrificed everything just to see them again.

Luckily, two young boys reminded of the Leaf beyond those I lost. Because of them, I was reminded why those ninja's gave their lives. The Leaf and everyone within it meant everything to them.

If I'd taken your deal, I would have betrayed their hopes and dreams." Tears fell freely from Tsunade's eyes. "That is why I can not and will not heal your arms. You will not destroy what was precious to them."

"It seems we've reached an impasse. So be it. I'm afraid you give me no choice but to use force." Orochimaru threatened.

Tsunade wiped her eyes. When she opened them again, there was nothing but determination left inside them. She charged at Orochimaru and Kabuto jumping in the air and attempting a kick.

The two Sound Ninja avoided her landing on the roof while she destroyed the ground. Tsunade threw off her coat and charged at the two ninja again. Kabuto declares that she'll have to go through him first and she's fine with doing just that.

She punched the wall destroying it and causing her opponents to retreat to the branch of a nearby tree. It's time for a change of scenery as Kabuto also explains that he saw someone who could give them trouble. Not only that, but they'll most likely be arriving soon enough.

Tsunade kicks the branch, but not before Kabuto and Orochimaru jump off it. The two of them then take off prompting Tsunade to give chase. As they run, Kabuto explains that the someone is Jiraiya.

 _ **With Jiraiya's Group**_

They come upon the first battle field and see all the destruction that took place. They search around, and Naruto steps on Tsunade's tossed coat. Tonton, the pig, gets the scent and the group continues onward.

 _ **With Tsunade**_

The current battle field, a clearing outside the town, was already in the process of being destroyed as Kabuto dodged Tsunade. Kabuto took a food pill so he'd have more Chakra before making a hand sign that coated his hands in green Chakra.

The Sound Shinobi tried attacking from underground, but Tsunade avoided him. They both tried to hit the other a few times, with no luck, until Kabuto manages to touch her twice. This weakened Tsunade's right bicep and thigh muscles.

Tsunade questions him on why he didn't just kill her with his Chakra Scalpel. He tells her that it's difficult to accomplish precision and a long blade in the heat of battle. He then charges in and the two engage in more Taijutsu.

He eventually hits her chest causing Tsunade to pant as she tries to breathe. Tsunade manages to hit Kabuto's neck causing him to skid across the ground. This messes up his motor functions.

He begins to get up only for Tsunade to punch him in his check and send him flying. Tsunade is really starting to weaken at this point. On the plus side, Kabuto is having difficulty controlling his body.

He eventually figures out that it was his nervous system that took the hit. He's impressed that she could do such a thing in her condition. He eventually grows accustomed to how his body moves.

This enables him to rush at Tsunade. He attempts to stab her only to be stopped by a smoke bomb causing him to jump back.

Orochimaru said, "It's been a long time, old friend."

Jiraiya said, "Long time indeed, and I can't say it's improved your looks any, old friend."

Naruto and Daichi noticed Kabuto.

Daichi said, "You know, I didn't want to believe Kakashi Sensei when he told us that you were an agent for Orochimaru, but I have to face the facts. Kind of makes me wish that I'd let your fellow ninja hit you."

"I didn't want to believe it either, but you're clearly on the side of that monster." Naruto angrily stated.

"You two have meet this kid before?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Only briefly. We met him during the 1st exam." Daichi explained.

Tsunade pushed Jiraiya out of the way. "Get out of here!" She lept and kicked at Kabuto. "This is my fight!"

Kabuto dodged as Tsunade tried to punch him. Just as it looked like Tsunade had the upper hand, Kabuto cut himself making Tsunade stop in her tracks and freaking out over the blood.

Kabuto said, "Your jutsu's worn off. Now I am back at 100%." He put his kunai away. "I knew I couldn't take on two of the legendary Yonnin at the same time." Kabuto punched Tsunade who was caught by Shizune. "At least now I got one down."

Daichi stepped forward the face Kabuto. "I have just one thing to saw Kabuto. You'll pay for hurting the new Hokage." He turned to Naruto, "Naruto, it's clear that this guys strong, but we can win. I want you to wait for me to give the go ahead. That's when you'll come in with the jutsu."

Naruto smiled. "I got it. We'll show him that he's made a mistake by betraying The Leaf Village."

Kabuto said, "Attack me all you like. It won't make a difference."

"We'll see about that." Daichi stated with a smile.

Daichi moved in and punched at Kabuto. He blocked, but Daichi followed up that punch with a kick to Kabuto's side causing him to stumble. Daichi kept up the attack with a flurry of punches and kick that kept Kabuto on the defensive.

Kabuto's reflexes were still off though so he began to take hits when he couldn't properly move to defend against them. Daichi landed a solid kick to Kabuto's mind section and followed it up with some punches at Kabuto's gut causing him to stumble.

Daichi noticed that Naruto had finished his Rasengan, so he jumped away from Kabuto. "Now Naruto!"

Tsunade was now standing on her own.

She was surprised and impressed. "He's done. He's able to use the Rasengan."

The clone Naruto created did disappear instead it ran at Kabuto and grabbed him from behind. Now Kabuto was stuck in one place. He tried to struggle, but the clone was not letting go. The real Naruto then ran at Kabuto.

" _The chakra coming off of Naruto! This bad!"_ Kabuto thought.

Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Kabuto's body. It tore a hole in Kabuto's clothes. The shadow clone dispelled, and Kabuto was pushed back. The very ground tore beneath him. He slammed into a rock kicking up a lot of dust and debris. Eventually, it dissipated revealing Kabuto inside a small crater.

Orochimaru, a little angry, thought, _"A child mastering a jutsu like that. It's unheard of."_

" _The only way Naruto would have shown that off now is if Daichi had mastered it to. These two are something more than even their parents."_ Tsunade thought impressed.

" _7 days. That's how long it took the two of them to master the Rasengan. Those two are going to go far."_ Jiraiya thought while grinning.

Kabuto freed himself from the rock. He was panting, but he seemed fine. Better actually as his wound began to heal itself. Everyone was surprised by this, but they were even more surprised as Kabuto ran straight at Naruto.

Kabuto hit him, right where his heart was, with his Chakra scalpel. Naruto screamed out in pain, but Kabuto wasn't removing his hand.

"Get away from him! Lion's Will: 25%!" Daichi ran straight at Kabuto while gathering Chakra in his right arm. "Lion's Devastation!"

Daichi punched Kabuto who went flying. Naruto; meanwhile, coughed up a lot of blood and fell to the ground. Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya were immediately at his side.

Naruto moved his hand a little which prompted Tsunade to listen for a heart beat. Soon enough she head 1 beat.

"His heart is failing." Tsunade opened Naruto's jacket and placed her hands on his chest. "The tissue around his heart has been torn to shreds."

Tsunade began to administer Medical Ninjutsu.

Kabuto stated, "You're wasting your time. I severed his heart's chakra network, so he won't be receiving any help from the Nine Tails. He's beyond your help as well."

Daichi had tears in his eyes and clenched his fist. _"You can't die on me Naruto! You're my best friend!"_

The deep blue Chakra began to emerge from Daichi prompting Orochimaru to look at him interested. Everyone else was busy with Naruto.

" _No, you can't let this power out. You can't control it now. Focus. You're no use if your Chakra levels lower."_ The Chakra slowly receded within Daichi. _"Tsunade's not going to let Naruto die. Naruto won't let himself die for that mater. You just need to control yourself."_

" _How interesting. Seems that boy contains Kenshi's Chakra."_ Orochimaru noted.

Jiraiya thought, _"Come on Naruto, pull through."_

Tsunade was crying. _"He's not breathing! No! Don't die! Don't die! Don't die! Don't die!"_

Naruto reached up and grasped the necklace around Tsunade's neck. "Hey, don't forge Daichi's bet."

Naruto fell unconscious.

"He's still alive." Kabuto stated surprised.

Daichi was relieved. _"Thank goodness."_ Daichi rubbed his eyes. _"You had me worried there for a moment."_

"To become Hokage." Tsunade grabbed Naruto's hand. "That's still your dream Naruto, isn't it?"

Tsunade fed healing chakra into his arm.

She then placed the necklace around Naruto's head before laying him down, standing up, and facing Orochimaru. "I've decided that it's time to take you down Orochimaru. I will put myself on the line for this child."

Orochimaru said, "Very well, then I'll just have to finish you off. Do it Kabuto."

Daichi saw Kabuto lift his arm just like Jiraiya and Tsunade. They began to make the summoning signs and he knew what was coming. Daichi made the same hand signs.

Jiraiya thought, _"I'm going to need you to come out!"_

" _I now I may not be much help in this fight, but he will."_ Daichi thought determined.

All four people slammed their hands on the ground shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!"

* * *

xXReiHideoHiwatariXx: Thank you for your review


	38. Tsuande's Power

_**Battlefield**_

3 of the 4 Yonnin and Daichi atop the 4 great beast's head's. Tsunade had a slug which Naruto laid on, Orochimaru a purple snake, Jiraiya was on Gamabunta, and Daichi was atop the Great Beast King.

Gamabunta said, "Katsuyu and Tsunade, Orochimaru and Manda, and The Beast King. All we're missing is Kazamae and we'd have a full reunion, but 7 of us isn't so bad."

"Lord Orochimaru, Why have you dragged me here? You know I do not like being summoned. Maybe I should just eat you and be done with it." Manda stated.

Kabuto, a little scared, said, "Please don't Lord Manda. You'll be well rewarded for your trouble, don't worry."

"Who do you think you're talking to you little bug? What would the likes of you have that I could want?" Manda sighed. "Orochimaru, when this is over, I'll expect 100 human sacrifices."

Tsunade said, "Katsuyu, please look after the boy. Take him to Shizune, quickly."

"Yes my lady. At once." Katsuyu stated.

Katsuyu produced a smaller version of herself that landed before a battle ready Shizune. "Shizune, please look after the boy."

Shizune nodded her head. "Right." She took Naruto's body and slung him over her shoulder. "Let's take him somewhere safe."

Daichi got to his feet after recovering a little from the summoning. "You haven't said anything Beast King. What are you thinking?"

The Beast King said, "Just taking a look at the battle I'm presented with. I must say that you've been giving me a lot of chances to fight."

"So that means you'll fight? Glad to hear it. I'll do my best to assist you if I can." Daichi stated.

The Beast King, with concern evident in his voice, said, "Just make sure you're careful Kit. You may not think this of me, but I protect my family. You and Kazamae are apart of it, so I will do everything I can to protect you."

Daichi smiled. "Thank you Beast King."

Jiraiya said, "Orochimaru, you're no longer fit to be a Yonnin. Your evil days are finally at an end."

"One of us." Orochimaru laughed. "What an insult."

"After today, there will be one less Yonnin in the world." Tsunade stated.

"You attacked my village. Because of you, many lives were lost. You're going down." Daichi stated.

"Oh, big talk from someone who was so afraid of me, that he could barley fight the last time we met." Orochimaru stated while laughing once more.

Everything was silent. You could hear the wind blowing. This only lasted a few moments before Katsuyu made her move.

"Acid Slime." Katsuyu declared.

Manda moved out of the way and the slug's slime hit a rock.

He then moved in and wrapped himself around Katsuyu. "I'll start with you."

Gamabunta rushed at Manda from the right while The Beast King rushed in from the left. Manda managed to catch the chief toad's sword with his teeth, but this left him wide open for an attack from the lion. The Beast King dug into Manda with his claws causing him to let go of Katsuyu.

Manda now swung his tail. He hit The Beast King forcing him back a few feet before swinging his tail at Gamabunta, who was now able to dodge it, but at the cost of losing his sword.

Manda followed up his attack by flinging the sword at Gamabunta. The toad managed to avoid it Gamabunta's sword, and the sword embedded itself right before Katsuyu.

"Tsunade, keep back! Daichi, get out of there." Jiraiya exclaimed.

The Beat King jumped clean over Manda and landed next to Katsuyu.

Jiraiya made some hand signs. "Time for some oil Bunta."

"You got it." Gamabunta stated.

Jiraiya spit fire, and Gamabunta spit oil. Together it created one, giant fire ball. The fire seemed to engulf Manda until it was revealed that the snake had shed its skin. The ground began to shake below the toad.

Manda's tail came up from the ground, but Bunta managed to stop it. This left him wide open for Manda to strike him with his fangs. At least, that would have been the case if the Beast King's hadn't appeared and slammed his claws down on its head.

He even made sure to did his claws into the snake's head. Daichi then noticed Tsunade who was coming through the air wielding Gamabunta's sword.

"Great Beast King, Move!" Daichi exclaimed.

The lion jumped back, and Tsunade pointed the sword down before Manda could recover. He was stabbed in the head which kept him in place. Orochimaru and Kabuto had jumped away from the head landing on the snake's body.

Orochimaru thought, _"Fighting one Yonnin would be hard enough, but two of them and that beast..."_

Orochimaru stuck out his long tongue in an attempt to capture Tsunade, but Daichi reacted quickly with some hand signs. "Fusion Clone Jutsu."

A clone of a Demon Brother appeared right in Orochimaru's tongue's way. He prepared to cut the tongue with his claws, but Orochimaru wrapped him up and threw him to the side.

This gave Tsunade the chance to jump into the air and grab the tongue. Tsunade landed on the ground and pulled the Snake Yonnin right to her. She then punched the Yonnin in his face.

This sent him flying, but Tsunade wasn't done yet. She kept a hold of that tongue and punched him into the air. She followed suit and threw a flurry of punches. Orochimaru headed straight for the ground while Tsunade landed on the sword.

The Slug Yonnin then grabbed Orochimaru's tongue and pulled him back in for another punch, but she missed.

" _No, I'm starting to run low on strength."_ Tsunade thought worriedly.

Orochimaru seized his chance and wrapped Tsunade up with his tongue dragging her to the ground with him. Orochimaru produced a sword from his mouth, as he landed. Tsunade landed on the blade and kicked Orochimaru. She then followed up with another flurry of punches.

" _I keep pounding and pounding him,, but I'm getting nowhere!"_ Tsunade thought.

She punched him into the air and landed a kick in mid air sending the snake flying. He landed on his feet while Tsunade collected her breath.

She then coated her hand in Chakra and walked over to Orochimaru. _"No matter. This will finish it."_

Tsunade finally stood before Orochimaru. "Give my regards to hell."

She punched Orochimaru, in the face, which sent him straight in the sword. He fell right back onto Manda.

Kabuto thought, _"He took the full force of that insane strength._ "

Jiraiya said, "It's over."

Gamabunta said, "Yeah."

Daichi let out a sigh of relieve as he fell to his butt on top of the Great Beast King. "That was intense."

Manda, agitated, stated, "He made me clumsy and careless. I'd eat you both right now, but I won't be swallowing solid foods for weeks thanks to this hole in my mouth. You better hope we don't meet again."

Manda dispersed and Tsunade fell to her knees panting. The smoke cleared and everyone was shocked to see that Orochimaru was standing though he was clearly injured.

Orochimaru looked right at Tsunade. "So, you refuse to heal my arms do you? No matter, there is another way, and I will destroy The Leaf Village. You can depend on it.

I hope we all meet again when I once more walk among you." Orochimaru sank into the ground. "When I return with The Elixir of Life, I'll show you all what it means to be truly immortal."

"Daichi, you and Naruto will see me again." Kabuto stated before making hand signs that led to him vanishing in a puff of smoke.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Tsunade, Daichi, and Jiraiya joined up with Shizune and Naruto who was resting peacefully.

Daichi made some signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Those who were awake, turned to see what Daichi was doing. He and his clone formed the Rasengan and thrust it into the ground.

"Sorry about that, had to show you that I could perform the jutsu as well." Daichi explained.

Jiraiya smiled. "Tsunade, you never could recognize a fools bet when you saw it."

Tsunade stated, "No more first name's Jiraiya. You know what you have to call me now. For now, we'll head back to the village and rest. Once Naruto's recovered, we'll head back to the Leaf Village."

Tsunade took out a scroll and tossed it to Daichi. "The contents of that sealing scroll should be a fitting prize. It contains arm guards that store up to halve your Chakra. Should come in hand if you find yourself in a tough spot."

Daichi smiled as he put the scroll away. "Thank you Lord 5th Hokage. I'll make sure to put them to good use."

 _ **Restaurant, A Day Later…**_

Naruto shouted, "You're the 5th Hokage?!" Tsunade nodded her head and Naruto began to sulk. "Unbelievable, I'm out for a few minutes and wake up to find that she's the Hokage."

Daichi put his arm around his friend and smiled. "Trust me Naruto, she's more than fit for the job. You should have seen the way she fought."

Naruto sighed, "I suppose."

"Come on man, you need to cheer up. We're heading home after a successful mission." Daichi added.

Naruto laughed and slung his arm over his friend as well. "I guess you're right."

The two stood and spoke in unison. "Let's hit the road!"

They began to walk off and the others got and followed suit. It was time to return to the Leaf Village.

 **Omake: Hot Spring Adventure**

 **Outside a Hot Spring Town**

The group had been on the road for a few days now when Tsunade noticed a sign for a hot spring.

Jiraiya asked, "A hot spring?"

Tsunade replied, "That's right, It's just up the road here. There's a sweet little town with a beautiful hot spring."

Shizune was reading from a pamphlet. "Hot Spring Resort. It says here that hot springs promote health and beauty."

Daichi said, "Sounds like a good idea to me. We could all use a rest after that whole ordeal with Orochimaru."

Tsunade smiled. "That settles it then."

Naruto sighed. "Alright, so long as it's just a day."

The group made their way up the road.

 _ **With the Men**_

Naruto did a canon ball into the spring while Daichi walked in and sat down. The water felt great. Naruto began to swim.

"I can't say I'm having much fun so far. It's just me and them. When's the next bathing going to start?"

 _ **With Tsunade and Shizune**_

The two women left the springs so Tsunade could gamble. Two figures watched them go and turned to each other nodding there heads.

 _ **Back with the Men**_

Naruto and Daichi walked to the door.

Naruto said, "That's enough for us. You coming?"

Jiraiya replied, "Not yet. I'm going to soak a little longer."

 **Heading into the Room**

Naruto and Daichi were wearing robes as Daichi opened the door.

"I'll admit, that that felt great!" Naruto stated contently.

"I knew it would." Daichi said.

Naruto and Daichi were immediately shocked and yelled when they say that the room had had been ransacked. They immediately checked their bags. Daichi found that his scroll with arm guards, sword, and wallet were still with his things.

Naruto checked his bag. "The necklace I won from Grandma Tsunade is gone!"

Daichi spotted a note on a door. "This note says that if you want it back you'll have to pay the money you owe to the Agagi Family. They'll be waiting at the three ceders, on the hill, outside of town."

"But I don't owe anyone money." Naruto exclaimed.

Daichi calmly stated, "Calm down Naruto. Let's get dressed and head where this note tells us to go. We'll get to the bottom of what's happening."

 _ **The Hill**_

The two friends stood on the hill and Naruto yelled, "Agagi Family! I'm here! Come out already!"

Two men showed their faces from behind two one of the trees. One was slim while the other was chunky.

"What do you want kid?" The slim one asked.

The two men walked forward to meet with Naruto and Daichi.

Daichi put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I want you to stay calm Naruto. If we have to make a move, I'll give signal."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, ok."

Daichi now addressed the two men. "So that necklace you took belongs to my friend here."

The slim one took it out and the two men looked at it surprised.

The slim one said, "Did we get it wrong?"

"That necklace did belong to the Yonnin Tsunade, but my friend won it from her in a bet. It's his necklace." Daichi continued.

The two men immediately rushed forward and fell to there knees in front of Naruto. The chunkier one gave Naruto back his necklace.

The slim one said, "We beg your forgiveness. Lady Tsunade owes our family some money." They took out a piece of paper and handed it to Daichi. "That is an I.O.U. she gave us since she was broke when she lost in out village."

Naruto and Daichi looked over the note and were complete dumb founded when they saw just how much she owed. "Whoa, that's a lot of zeros!"

"My name is Senta and my companion is Bunzo. More than 3 years ago we were sent to collect the debt by our family." Senta explained.

Bunzo added, "We've been on the road for 3 long years searching for her, but no one seemed to know where she was."

"At last we managed to get some solid information that said she was heading for this village." Senta finished.

Naruto said, "I get it. That's when we came along with Grandma Tsunade."

Daichi said, "So you set this who thing up because you've probably heard all kinds of things on how tough she is and figured you couldn't just ask her for the money which is why you stole the necklace in hopes of trading it for the money she owes you."

"We just want so badly to return home. Our families are waiting for us. You two know her so well, could you ask her to give us our money?" Senta begged.

Naruto smiled. "Ok, and I have the perfect plan. You two could send another letter and pretended to kidnap us. That's bound to get the…"

Daichi sighed and hung his head. "We're not doing that Naruto. All three of you are going to follow me as we search for her. Once we find her, you can tell her about your story, and I'm sure she'll help you."

"Oh fine, but I still think my plan would have worked." Naruto relented.

Senta and Bunzo said, "Thank you young friends."

"Now, from the time we've spent on the road, I know she likes to have tea around this time. Let's start our search at the tea houses."

 _ **Tea House, Some Time Later…**_

Fortunately, the town didn't have many tea houses, so it didn't take the group to long before they found her talking with a man who they later found out was named Jirocho. They explained the situation.

Tsunade said, "So that's what this about. You should know that I paid that debt off a year ago."

The men were surprised. "What?!"

Jirocho pulled out a letter showing it to the two men. "It's true. In fact, I was given orders that should I see you I was to tell you to come home."

Naruto smiled nervously. _"Good thing we didn't go through all that trouble I was planning."_

 _ **Leaving the Town, Evening…**_

The whole group, including Jiraiya, stood ready to leave. Jiraiya was murmuring something about monkeys, sumo wrestlers, old women, and a mixed bath.

Senta bowed his head to the two Genin. "We thank you Daichi and Naruto for being understanding. We'd also like to thank you for helping us."

Daichi waved it off. "No problem. Just make sure that if you ever have to do this again, you at least visit your home from time to time. I don't think you're leader's going to mind it if you do."

Senta and Bunzo waved and both said, "We will, and thank you again."

Naruto and Daichi waved back as they left.


	39. Return, Promtions, and Setting up a Dual

_**With Team Kurenai's Genin: In the Forest**_

The three Genin were taking some time off from training and relaxing together. Kiba and Akamaru were jumping from the tree to tree with the dog marking them as they jumped, Shino was collecting bugs, and Hinata was enjoying the forest.

Shino was about to collect a bug until Akamaru's pee caused it to fly away.

Shino looked up. "Is that any way to walk a dog? No, I think not. I can't gather specimens this way."

Hinata walked over to Shino while also watching Akamaru and Kiba. "Wow, you three have something that your so good and passionate about."

"Do not count yourself out Hinata. You have improved a great deal. I know that you'll only grow stronger and prove yourself as a true ninja to those elders." Shino stated.

 _ **The Academy**_

The students had been eating lunch, but now they crowded around Konohamaru and Udon. Konohamaru had his practice staff out while Udon had his practice sword out.

"Alright Udon, let's find out who's Kenjutsu is superior, and just so you know, I won't be going easy on you." Konohamaru stated with a smile.

Udon, smiling as well, said, "You say that everyday Konohamaru, yet I stand by my statement that swords are the best weapons."

Konohamaru said, "No, staffs are better."

The two immediately charged at each other. Konohamaru swung his staff only for Udon to block it with his sword. Udon then lept to the side and move in to strike at Konohamaru.

Both boys had fan girls of their own, though Konohamaru managed to have a larger following. The two groups were arguing witch of them was the best.

Udon moved to strike at Konohamaru while Konohamaru moved his staff to strike Udon. Just as they were about to clash, Iruka appeared stopping both weapon. This was exactly how their fight ended everyday.

"I"VE TOLD YOU BOTH A MILLION TIMES TO STOP THESE FIGHTS DURING YOUR LUNCH HOUR!" Iruka angrily yelled.

Everyone scattered except for Udon and Konohamaru who were now being dragged away by Iruka. Both students were crying fake tears.

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

The whole group, consisting of Naruto, Daichi, Tonton, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya entered the tower.

"What are we doing here? Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei need help." Naruto worriedly stated.

Jiraiya said, "That's the next stop Naruto, but we have see the old man first."

Naruto grumbled to himself, but it was clear that he was just worried about his other teammates.

Jiraiya knocked on the Third's door.

It took a moment before he said, "Come in."

The whole group entered the room to find it already packed with all the proctors from the Chunin Exam and Shikamaru. It was quite a surprise for many people inside the room to see Tsunade.

"What's going on?" Naruto questioned.

The Third ignored his question for the moment to address Tsunade. "Tsunade, it is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you to Sensei." Tsunade replied with a slight smile.

"Unfortunately, we are in the middle of something important. Would you mind attending to the injured in the hospital? That should give us enough time to finish up here" The Third asked.

"Alright, come one Granny Tsunade! Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei need your help!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming brat." Tsunade stated.

"Hold on, I would also like Daichi to remain here as this concerns him as well." The Third stated.

"Right." Daichi addressed Naruto. "Tell Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke that I'll be over to visit them shortly."

"You got it." Naruto nodded before running out of the office.

The rest of the group filed out of the room behind him. Daichi stepped up to stand beside Shikamaru. They now both stood before the Hokage

"So what's this all about Third Hokage?" Shikamaru, bored, asked.

The Hokage smiled. "I must say that it's a welcome surprise that you're here now, Daichi. It is customary for those who have attained the rank of Chunin to accept their jackets at the same time."

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag."

Daichi was both surprised and smiling. _"I passed the Chunin Exams. Yes, I'm one step close to achieving my dream!"_

"Your battle was well fought. Shikamaru, you had the clear advantage in brain power and didn't let the rain Daichi produced detour you from continuing the fight. Daichi, you have a strategic mind, that while not on par with Shikamaru, is still Chunin level. Not to mention that you made up for your difference in brain power with above Genin leveled skills."

Izumo and Kotetsu presented the two of them with their own Chunin jackets that they both immediately put on.

"From this day onward, I hope you'll both strive for a level of excellency worthy of that head band. Congratulations, for you are now Chunin of The Village Hidden in the Leaves." The Third said with a large smile.

 _ **Outside the Hokage's Office**_

"I can't believe I'm finally a Chunin. I honestly though no one was going to get promoted after the exams were interrupted." Daichi stated while smiling.

Shikamaru just sighed. "I suppose I should go and tell my team."

Daichi had gotten so caught up in his promotion that he'd momentarily forgotten that he had to go and see his teammate and Sensei.

"I have to go Shikamaru!" Daichi ran past the Chunin. "We'll have to set up a time to have another fight!"

"How about Shogi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why not, but I still want a fight you again!" Daichi shouted back.

With that, he was gone, and Shikamaru walked out of the tower with a slight smile on his face

 _ **Sasuke's Room, A Few Minutes Earlier**_

Tsunade walked into the room. "May I come in?"

Sakura, who was sitting by Sasuke's side, stood up. "W-Who are you?"

Naruto ran into the room. "Sakura! Sakura!"

He didn't get to say much more before Sakura was punched him in the face which sent him flying.

Sakura was clearly mad. "Naruto! You idiot! You and Daichi left without telling me where you were going! I had to find out from Guy Sensei!"

"I'm sorry." Naruto offered.

Tsunade smiled, _"This girl has promise. I think I may have to take her on as a student.."_

" _She's like Tsunade."_ Shizune thought.

Sakura suddenly remembered something Guy told here and turned towards Tsunade. "That must mean you're Lady Tsunade." Sakura bowed. "Please save Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei."

Naruto stood up a little dazed.

Tsunade smiled at Sakura. "Well, I'll see what I can do."

Just then, Daichi ran into the room colliding with Naruto and causing the two of them to hit the wall.

"Why I am getting hurt so much today." Naruto complained.

Daichi hopped to his feet and picked his best friend up. "Sorry about that buddy. I rushed over here as fast as I…"

Daichi blocked the punch Sakura sent at him. It was clear that she was angry once more

"I do not appreciate it when my teammates suddenly disappear on…" She suddenly stopped when she noticed what Daichi was wearing. Naruto suddenly realized it as well.

This caused the two of them to shout, "You're a Chunin now!"

"I'll tell you about it once Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei are better." Daichi replied.

The three Genin turned to look at Tsunade who laid her hand on Sasuke's head. Her hand glowed green with Chakra, and a few moments later, Sasuke's eyes slowly opened. This caused his teammates to smile.

"Sasuke." Naruto said

Sakura said, "You're up."

"It's good too see that you're awake." Daichi stated.

Sasuke sat up and Sakura gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay Sasuke." Sakura said.

Naruto was a little down at this sigh, so he put his arm around his friend to comfort him. Naruto faced his friend who gave him a smile and Naruto returned it. The two of them then walked to the door of the room.

Naruto said, "Come on, you're not done."

 _ **Kakashi's Room**_

Kakashi had just been awoken and Tsunade was scolding him. "Disgraceful, to be taken out of the game by two low life punks. I thought you were supposed to be the best."

"Sorry… to disappoint you." Kakashi said sounding weak.

"I don't think that's a fair assessment of them Lady Tsunade. Those two are S rank criminals. Not to mention the fact that one of them is and Uchiha and the other is an ex-Seven Swordsman of the Mist." Daichi commented.

"Yeah, those two were crazy strong." Naruto added.

"You two may be right." Tsunade conceded. "Anyways, you two should leave your teammates to rest. They'll be fine."

"Yeah, let's go Naruto. I think it's time we celebrate a mission well done." Daichi said.

"Alright." Naruto nodded.

 _ **Streets of Konoha**_

Naruto happily stated. "Let's head to Ichiraku's."

Before they could move any further, a Hyuga member appeared before them.

"Daichi Ryu, the elders wish to discuss matter with you once again." The Hyuga stated.

Daichi honestly thought he'd at least have a little more time before he had to meet with the Hyuga elders again, but it appears luck wasn't on Daichi's side today. At least he had a plan to finally get them off his back.

"I have to get something from my house. In the mean time, could you go on ahead and gather Hinata, Neji, and Hiashi for a meeting? I have an urgent matter that I must discuss with them before meeting with the elders." Daichi asked.

The Hyuga said, "As you wish."

The Hyuga left to fulfill Daichi's request.

"Does this have to do with the elders wanting you to marry into the clan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it does. Don't worry, I'll handle it myself. You just go on ahead and order whatever you want and put it on my tab." Daichi sighed.

"Good luck Daichi." Naruto said before taking off.

"Thanks." Daichi said before running to his house.

 _ **Hiashi's Study, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi entered the study and at first he noticed all the books along the walls, and a desk with a chair on both sides. Then he noticed the three Hyuga, that he wanted to see, sitting on one of two couches. Daichi immediately took a seat on the couch across from them.

Hinata immediately said, "I'm sorry the Hyuga elders have brought you here once again Daichi."

"It's quiet alright. Honestly, I knew this was going to happen again." Daichi stated.

Neji asked, "Now that that's out of the way, would you mind telling us why you needed to speak with us in private?"

Daichi took a scroll out of his pocket. "This scroll contains the issuing of a Dual."

"What exactly is a Dual?" Neji asked.

It was Hiashi who answered, "Daichi's grandfather was originally a Samurai, so he formed his clan based on a lot of the ideas and principles of being a Samurai. One such custom they have is known as a Dual. It's where one person can challenge another or even a council to a fight.

Both sides must agree to the terms and sign a scroll that declares the Dual. The scroll itself contains the time the dual is to take place and what both sides wager. It's also worth noting that should a side back out of this agreement, the Hokage will step in and enforce it."

"You are correct Hiashi. Basically, with your permissions, I'm going to challenge the Hyuga Council. If I win, they must disband the council, the head of the clan gets full power, but he must also pick advisers to help guide the clan into a better future, and the Caged Bird Seal must be removed from the Side Branch Members." Daichi stated.

"What happens if you lose?" Hinata asked.

"Then the council gets what they've always wanted. I marry a Hyuga and give them every jutsu, that have no restrictions in sharing, to the the clan." Daichi stated.

"You're father was willing to do the exact same thing, but I talked him out it. To this day, I'm not sure if I was right in doing that. This would be a huge step in uniting our clan." Hiashi nodded his head. "You have my support."

"Thank you Hiashi." Daichi then looked to the younger Hyuga's. What about you two?"

"Lady Hinata's dream is to reunite the clan, but things have not been moving for awhile now. I agree with Lord Hiashi." Neji stated.

Daichi smiled. "Thank you Neji." He then turned to the last Hyuga. "Hinata?"

"I don't know Daichi. I know you're strong, but there's always that chance you'll lose. I don't want you to regret doing this Daichi." Hinata worriedly stated..

Daichi smiled again, "First, this Dual won't take effect until the day I become a Jonin, so their plenty of time for me to get stronger. Secondly, The only way I could ever regret taking this action is if you said no and I went behind your back to do it.

You, Hiashi, and even Neji are my friends. Win or lose this dual, I'll be happy knowing that I did everything I could to help my friends and Konoha because having a untied Hyuga clan can only make us stronger."

Hinata smiled. "Then I'm in favor of your plan Daichi."

"Then I think it's time I had my meeting with the elders." Daichi stated while walking out of the study.

Hiashi and his family followed after him.

 _ **Dining Room, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi took a seat at the table. Conversation turned to him quiet a bit, but he never let the elders broach the subject of his future wife. Daichi only had one reason for not bringing up let. He was hungry.

Once he finished eating, he brought out the scroll and explained how they could possibly get what they always wanted from his family. Soon enough he got to a few extra parts he hadn't disclosed in his meeting with Hiashi, Hinata, and Neji.

"My opponent can not be Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, or Neji Hyuga. Should I lose, I get to pick my wife not the other way around." Daichi firmly stated.

That very last part was mainly in place so they could force Hinata or Hanabi to be with him.

The elders discussed Daichi's Dual for a few minuted before coming to a consensus.

The old woman, who spoke before, said, "We accept your Dual."

Daichi brought brought out a copy of the scroll he'd made and then had every elder and Hiashi sign both copies before he himself sighed them as well.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Daichi stated while getting up and leaving the dinning room.

 **(A/N: The Dual will not happen until part 2)**

 _ **Hokage Tower: Hokage's Office**_

Tsunade sat behind the desk and Sarutobi, no longer in his Hokage's clothes, stood before her.

"I suppose I've give you all the useful advice that I can, As of now, you are acting Hokage. It will take a few days before you're the official Hokage, but you have nothing to worry about in regard to it becoming official." Sarutobi stated.

Tsunade replied, "I hope you'll agree to have a drink with me from time to time Sensei. I would like to be able to consult with you as well if any major problem arise."

"Getting together and having a drink would be lovely though keep in mind that I can't drink to much or I'll be rubbish when it comes to training my grandson." Sarutobi stated with a smile.

He then left the office and Tsunade turned to look out the window and at the Hokage Monument. _"Life sure has a funny way of working out, doesn't grandfather?"_


	40. Mission in the Land of Iron

_**Land Of Iron: Ryu Training Grounds**_

Toshiro Ryu, a Samurai in training, was preparing to compete in the Promotion Exam. He wore sky blue armor that bore the family crest of a moon. His hair was short and sky blue in color.

He was just about to strike at a dummy when his younger sister, Momo, ran towards him. She wasn't wearing her armor revealing the standard black robes with sky blue trim that their family tended to wear. She had sky blue hair as well except she kept hers in a bun.

"Hey Toshiro, I brought you lunch!" Momo happily exclaimed.

Toshiro sheathed his blade and had a slight smile on his face. "Thank you Momo, I am a bit…"

Toshiro's smile dropped as he drew his blade and turned in an attempt to block a sword that was coming at him, but the blade his opponent carried easily cut through his practice sword. The young Samurai had to jump back to avoid being cut by the sword.

He now took the time to carefully exam his opponent. His opponent had green hair and was a ninja from the Land of Rain, or at least that's what his headband revealed him to be.

The ninja was wearing a light blue cloak. On his back he carried and umbrella. In his right hand he carried a glowing, yellow sword.

Momo had stopped in her tracks as she'd very nearly seen her brother cut in half by this stranger.

"Momo, I need you to run back to the house and get father. Do you think you can do that for me?" Toshiro asked seriously.

"Y-Yes brother." Momo said before turning around and running.

The ninja smirked. "It's not very smart to turn your back on me."

The Rain ninja appeared behind Momo causing her to turn around with a look of pure terror on her face. She screamed as the blade came at her. The screaming soon stopped as she saw her brother standing in front of her.

The sword was poking out of his back, and his clothes were already stained with blood.

Aoi laughed, "Here I thought attacking a few Samurai in training was going to be boring." he shrugged. "You two have proven me wrong." He then directly addressed Toshiro. "Though it's a real pity that you can't participate in the exam. You seemed so promising."

Momo couldn't speak. All she could do was display terror on her face as the Rain Ninja removed his blade causing Toshiro to fall to the ground.

Toshiro, even with his injures, looked right at Momo. "Momo, you're not hurt are you?" Toshiro coughed up some blood and Momo cried while she nodded her head. "That's good." He smiled. "Father might have killed me if I didn't do everything I could to protect you."

Toshiro passed out still with that smile on his face. The Rain Ninja instantly jumped back just barely avoiding someone's sword. Momo looked up from Toshiro and saw their father, Byakuya Ryu, standing in between them and the ninja.

He was a tall man with long black hair that he kept in a pony tail. His white scarf moved with the wind. He to wore the black robes with sky blue trim. He was glaring at the Ninja.

"You made a big mistake when you attacked my children. Now you must deal with me." Byakuya calmly stated.

Then ninja shrugged. "I would love to stick around and play a few round with you, but I must be going now. My jobs done here for now."

The ninja vanished from the field and Byakuya sheathed his blade. He then knelt at his son's side and checked for a pulse.

"Father, is he going to be…" Momo began.

Byakuya picked his son and carefully put him on his back. "He has a weak pulse. We must hurry home, so the doctor can patch him up."

Momo attempted to look serious, but just looked cute. "Right father. Let's go."

The two of them ran back to their home as fast as they could..

 _ **Ryu Residence, Some Time Later…**_

Byakuya entered his study. He immediately took a seat behind his desk and across from Renji Abarai the Lord of the Abarai house. It is a sub house under the Ryu household.

Renji has red hair that he keeps in a high pony tail. All over his body you'd find tattoos. On his forehead he wore a normal, white head band. He currently wore a black robe with white trim.

"Lord Byakuya, how is Lord Toshiro?" Renji asked concerned for the young man that he'd been tasked with training

Byakuya sighed, "He'll make a full recovery, but he won't be able to compete in the Promotion Exams."

"Sir, what are we to do then? Could Lady Momo compete?" Renji asked.

"I wish she could, but three months of training is not enough." Byakuya said.

Renji sighed now as well. "I suppose there's nothing we can do. Looks like your House isn't going to be number one for a few years my Lord."

Byakuya closed his eyes and put his head on his hands. "I know someone who is eligible to compete." He opened his eyes. "Renji, I need you to send a message to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

 _ **Daichi's Training Grounds: Mid Spar between Udon and Daichi**_

Udon and Daichi faced each other with practice swords. Udon soon charged in swinging his sword in a downward arc. Daichi caught the blade on his own blade. Udon then went in with flurry of strikes that Daichi continued to block.

"You're brother has taught you well Udon." Daichi stated with a slight smile.

"Thank you Boss." Udon happily stated.

"Thought you still have a long way to go." Daichi stated before dodging Udon's next strike and lightly tapping his head with the practice sword.

Daichi sheathed his blade as Udon pulled out a notebook. "What did I do wrong this time Boss?"

"You need to stop hesitating when you attack. It's good to think, but you got be able to do that on the fly. Another big issue I saw was that your stance is still wrong. You must have a wide, firm stance. A stance like that will make it hard for your opponent to knock you down, and your attacks will flow smoothly."

Udon nodded his head in understanding. "What should I do for homework?"

"Practice your stance until you can get it down 15 times without making a single mistake." Daichi stated.

Udon closed his notebook. "Thanks boss. I'll be leaving now to meet up with my friends."

Daichi smiled as he watched Udon run down the streets. He was about to head inside when Izumo stopped him.

"Daichi, Lady Tsunade has a mission for you. She needs you in her office right away." Izumo stated

Daichi nodded his head. "Led the way."

 _ **The Mission Room**_

Daichi arrived in the room to find Kakashi Sensei already there. The rest of Team 7 was surprisingly absent.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei, it's good to see that you're finally back on your feet." Daichi stated with a smile.

"It's good to be out. I hate hospitals." Kakashi stated.

Daichi stood by his Sensei. "So Sensei, any idea what this mission we're going on is? Also, do you know where the others are?"

Tsunade and Shizune entered the room with Tsunade taking a seat. "I can answer those questions for you. Your three teammates will be dispatched on a mission shortly after you two leave on yours."

She then brought out a scroll. "It's a B rank combat mission. It's more for Daichi than anyone else, but the details we have lead me to believe that some back up is required. In all honesty, I'm not going to force you to take this mission Daichi."

"What's going on her Lady Tsunade? Why is this mission directed at me and why wouldn't I take it?" Daichi inquired.

"Because this mission was issued by Lord Byakuya Ryu." Daichi flinched at that name but remained quiet. "It's almost time for the Promotion Exam, and Byakuya's son was set to compete until he was attacked by Shinobi of the Rain.

They need you to compete in his place since you are a Ryu, but as I said, I will not force you to take this mission since I am well aware of your grandfather's past. What is your choice Daichi?"

"I'll take the mission Lady Tsunade." Daichi stated.

The Slug Yonnin nodded her head. "You two are to leave in an hour then."

Daichi turned to leave. "I'll meet you at the gate Kakashi Sensei.

The young Chunin took off to gather the supplies.

 _ **Flashback**_

We flashback to a the moment Hisashi left. He wasn't taking much with him to the Land of Fire. Only his sword, a sky blue outfit with arm and leg guards, that he currently wore, and a few, important mementos that he carried in a bag.

He was just about to open the door when he heard someone speak to him. "If you leave, you can never return."

Hisashi turned to look at his brother who stood behind him. If it weren't for the fact that Hishi was 2 years younger, he and Hisashi would have been identical twins.

Hiashi sighed and gave his brother a weak smile. "I know Hishi. Tell mom and dad that I love them." He opened the door. "I hope you lead a good life and I love you my little brother."

Hishi watched as his older brother left the house.

A tear slid down Hishi's face and he quietly said, "You two my older brother."

 _ **Daichi's Home**_

Daichi looked at one pf the many pictures he'd decided to place on his dresser. It was a picture of his father, when he was younger, and who he could confirm to be his grandfather.

"So after all this time, one us is returning to the Land of Iron." Daichi sighed. "I wonder what you would say. Heck, I wonder what my father would say."

Daichi put on his new, white traveling cloak. He then grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder.

Daichi said, "I should get going. I'll make you, father, and mother proud grandfather. That's a promise."

 _ **Land of Iron: Capital**_

It was snowing as Daichi and Kakashi entered the capital. Daichi looked around and saw that the people wore various types of clothing. There were people who wore standard, long sleeved shirts and pants, robes, and a few people ever wore armor.

" _So, this is where my grandfather was born."_ Daichi thought as he looked around.

Daichi had barely spoken during the journey and every time he had, he hadn't been genuinely happy. Kakashi knew exactly why to. He knew all his Genin's stories weather he was involved in some way or read them from the reports he was given.

He wanted to help his student, but he knew that Daichi had to face all of this himself. He choose to say nothing on the subject and decided to offer his student his moral support.

Kakashi stated. "Alright, let's meet with the client."

"Right Sensei." Daichi stated with a fake smile.

 _ **Ryu Residence**_

Kakashi knocked, and a young girl answered the door. She wore a black robe with sky blue trim, and had sky blue hair that she kept in a bun.

She looked right at Daichi or more accurately at his hair. "Daddy, cousin Daichi's here!"

The man that came to the door was tall with long black hair that he kept in a pony tail. He was wearing robes similar to that of the girls.

"You must be Byakuya Ryu." Kakashi stated.

Byakuya replied, "That I am. Come in and we can discuss your mission."

 _ **Byakuya's Office**_

Kakashi and Daichi each took a seat across from Byakuya.

"There isn't much I else I need to say other that the fact that the Promotion Exam begins tomorrow. You will also fight two matches even if you were to lose tomorrow's match. That match will be held at the end of the week." Byakuya explained.

"You already know I'm going to compete, that is a given; however, I will not change out of my current gear for this. What you see now is what I will be wearing into combat." Daichi firmly stated.

Byakuya placed his head on his hand. "Any reason why?"

"The obvious reason is that this is a combat orientated mission. I'm a ninja whose main focus is sped over power. Your armor would only impede my movements, and I doubt you want me to lose because I wasn't fast enough.

There is also another reason. Everything I'm wearing is filled with memories and experiences for me. They were given to me by people that I respect above all else. I worked hard and these are the fruits of my labor.

This vest was granted to me after I passed the Chunin exams. This seal, clothes, and Lion headband were gifts from the Lion Yonnin. These arm guards were given to me by Lady Tsunade after I learned the Rasengan. This headband is a symbol of how hard I worked to become a Shinobi. That's what all of this symbolizes." Daichi explained.

Byakuya nodded his head in understanding. "I can respect these wishes. You are free to wear this gear for both fights. Please allow me to show you to your rooms."

"We'll follow you." Kakashi said.

Daichi stopped everyone from leaving as he had one more thing to say to Byakuya. "Byakuya Ryu, I would like to speak with you, in private, after the match tomorrow. I have some things I must ask you."

"Understood." Byakuya said before getting up.

The two Leaf Ninja followed the Samurai out of the office.


	41. Samurai's Disdain

_**Ryu Family Kitchen, Early Morning…**_

Daichi had spent a lot of time thinking about things last night. The two Ryu's he'd meet didn't seem like bad people. In fact, they both seemed like good people. There was just one thing that was causing him to hesitate.

" _If they are good people, then how come they never made an attempt to contact my father, my grandfather, or even me. Granted I never tried to contact them, but I guess I never saw a point since my family has never been able to get in touch with them."_ Daichi thought.

"Cousin Daichi, you can cook?" Momo asked as she entered the kitchen.

Daichi was surprised by the sudden appearance of his cousin, but he soon recovered. "Yeah, I can cook."

"It smells wonderful." Momo said while sniffing the air.

Daichi sighed while rubbing the back of his head. "Would you some pancakes?"

"Yes please!" The girl happily exclaimed.

Daichi made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

The clone immediately started to mix more batter for pancakes.

Momo was in awe of her cousin's ability. "That's so cool. That must be Ninjutsu, right?"

Daichi flipped the pancakes before answering. "That's right. I usually use them for combat situations, but I also tend to use them to help me complete my household chores.."

Momo was about to speak again until another person entered the room walking with crutches. "Big brother Toshiro!"

Toshiro patted his sister's head and smiled at her. "Good morning Momo."

Daichi addressed his clone. "Better just make enough batter to feed them all."

Toshiro glared at the Chunin. "So, you're Daichi Ryu?"

"You know, I'm not that ninja that attacked you." Daichi calmly stated.

Toshiro said, "Yeah I know; however, you are still a ninja."

Daichi angrily asked. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing. Only that people like you can never be trusted. Personally, I'll never understand your grandfather's choice to leave the life of a Samurai. He disgraced our family the day he left." Toshiro remarked.

Daichi placed his hand on his clones shoulder. "Stop making the batter and get started with clean up."

Daichi put the pancakes, he'd made, onto a plate. He then sat the plate in front of Momo before walking over to Toshiro, and punching him. This caused the Samurai in training to fall out of his chair.

"Let's get one thing straight. I will not let you sit there and say those things about ninjas or my family. I'm proud of where I come from, and I'm not talking about this land you call home.

My grandfather gave his life to save Lady Tsunade, the Slug Yonnin, and my father gave his life to save me. They have more honor than you. If you ever say anything like that in presence again, I will not hesitate to beat you down."

Daichi then left the house and made his way to the training field. Toshiro was terrified while Momo was only slightly scared due to the fact that none of their cousin's anger being directed at her.

 _ **Arena: Waiting Room**_

Daichi had to wait for the first match to finish before he could fight his own match. With little else to actually do, he was sitting back and looking over his blade to make sure it was fit for combat.

His mind kept on thinking about what Toshiro said witch only made him furious. _"I know the kid got attacked by a Shinobi, but that does not excuse what he said about my farther. I mean, you can't judge a person by what they choose to do."_

Daichi was snapped out of his thoughts by the appearance of the winner of the 1st round. This person was a girl with dirty blond hair that she kept short. She was also wearing blood red armor. At her side she carried a standard sword with a blood red sheathe. She took one look at Daichi before her face showed disgust.

The girl was about to speak until Daichi said "Save it. I've already heard more than enough from another Samurai." Daichi stood up. "I don't feel like being insulted by another.

The Chunin made his way over to the door, but he stopped when the girl spoke. "You honestly think you're any different from the ninja I've met in the past. You're all weapons to be sold to the highest bidder. You'll do anything for money."

Daichi clenched his fist. "You seem to be under the impression that all Shinobi are terrible people, but that's not the case. Just as not all Samurai are the best of people. No where is this more evident then in history itself. Maybe you should actually take the time to get to know someone before you judge them so harshly."

At that moment a voice said, "We need Daichi Ryu and Inoue Jinta to the arena floor. You're match will soon begin."

Daichi walked away with the girl shouting after him. "You better win your match Shinobi because I want to kill you with my own blade1"

 _ **Arena:Stands**_

Kakashi, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Momo watched at Daichi walked to the middle of the arena floor. They then turned their attention to his opponent. She was a young girl with purple armor and a short sword at her side. She had medium length brown hair and looked fairly average.

"It seems Daichi's up now." Kakashi commented.

Momo turned to Kakashi and asked, "Mr. Shinobi, what do you think Cousin Daichi's chances are of winning?"

Toshiro grunted at his younger sisters question, but stayed quiet upon remembering Daichi's words.

"I'd say you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Daichi. His skills with the blade have saved his fellow teammates on several occasions. I'd say he's more than skilled enough to win. By the way, you can call me Kakashi." Kakashi stated.

 _ **Arena Floor**_

A Samurai in pure black robes stated. "You may begin when ready."

Inoue bowed to Daichi. "Please do not hold back against me, so that this battle may be something grand."

" _Finally, someone who doesn't insult me for being a Shinobi."_ Daichi thought actually smiling.

He drew his blade. "I promise to give you my best."

The girl drew her own blade and the two of them squared off. Daichi made the first move and charged at Inoue. The girl was genuinely surprised with his speed and just barely managed block his first strike.

Daichi wasn't about to let up. He struck at the young Samurai as fast as he could keeping the girl on the defensive. the Chunin then did something surprising to everyone. He threw his blade into the air. He then seized his chance.

The Chunin spun and kicked the girl as hard as he could to make sure the armor didn't impeded what he was trying to do. The girl stumbled, and Daichi sept her leg at that moment causing her to fall backwards.

Daichi then caught his blade and pointed at the girls chest before she could back up. "Daichi Ryu wins. He will go on to face Akira Koga at the end of the week."

Daichi sheathed his blade and held his hand out. The young Samurai took it without hesitation.

She bowed to Daichi once more. "Thank you for that fight. I now see many areas I must work on to become a better Samurai. I hope that we may one day meet in combat again."

Daichi smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

The two warriors parted from one another. Each of them had respect for the other. This respect wasn't only from Inoue, but her whole family in the stands.

 _ **Arena: Stands**_

"Wow, Cousin Daichi was so cool. Did you see that father?" Momo asked.

"I did indeed." He addressed Kakashi. "It seems your were right in your assessment of your student. He does indeed know how to handle his blade."

"Whatever. It wasn't that good." Toshiro commented secretly a little jealous.

 _ **Byakuya's Office, Some Time Later…**_

Byakuya entered his office to find Daichi already sitting in a chair waiting for him. The Lord took his own seat across from the Chunin. He had a feeling as to what this talk would involve, but he decided to let the young Shinobi say what he wanted.

Daichi clenched his fist. "I only have one things to ask. Why did none of you ever answer my grandfather's or father's letter?"

Back when his father was still alive, he'd take Daichi with him into town on numerous occasions. Many of those occasion involved sending a letter to their family in the Land of Iron. Daichi never knew the truth about the letter until he turned 10.

He also learned that his grandfather would do the same thing. They both wanted to mend what had been broken, but neither of them ever got a response.

Byakuya calmly stated, "We never even opened the letters. It's been a long standing law and wish of my now dead grandfather that the two halves of the family remain separated. In truth, it would have stayed that way, had we not needed you to compete in this exam."

Daichi's arm glowed blue as he let his Chakra flow. A moment later he punched the desk causing it to crack in halve. This action didn't face Byakuya in the slightest.

"My father were torn and he told my Grandfather was they same way. They had family that refused to acknowledge them as such. I never even bothered to send a letter." Daichi took a moment to collect himself before standing up.

"You got your wish now. After I finish my mission, you'll never have to see me again. In fact, I'm going to get a room at a local inn. I refuse to stay in a house with people who don't want me in the first place."

Daichi walked to the door but stopped before he opened it. "Oh yeah, and do a better job of raising your son. Teach him that it's not right to judge people because of who they are." He opened the door. "Though, maybe that's a lesson you need to learn as well."

Daichi stormed out of the office.

 _ **Daichi's Room**_

Daichi had just finished packing his things and now walked out his door. He stopped when he noticed his Sensei leaning against the wall and reading his book.

Kakashi held up his hand to stop his student from speaking. "I get it. You go on ahead and get a room at the inn, but I have to stay to make sure they're safe."

Daichi fave his Sensei a genuine smile. "Thanks Sensei."

He then walked onward.

 _ **Front Door**_

Daichi was about to leave when he sighed and turned around to find Momo standing behind him. He wasn't mad with her. She was the only one of the three who hadn't caused him to feel that way.

"Cousin Daichi, where are you going?" Momo asked with a frown on her face.

Daichi walked over to the young Samurai and patted her head. "I decided that it would be good if I spent some time in the capital. I've never been to the Land of Iron before, so I figured this would be my chance to see the sights. You know?"

Momo looked down at her feet. "Will I still be able to see you?"

Daichi chuckled. "You can come and visit me at the training field, and don't forget that you'll be there to see me fight that Koga girl at the end of the week."

Momo brightened up. "Okay, I'll make sure to bring you lunch everyday."

Daichi smiled again. "If you want to, but don't think you have to bring me food."

The Chunin walked out of the house.

 _ **Alleyway: With Mizaku Koga**_

Mizaku Koga was an intimidating figure to most. He stood tall at 7 ft, wore black robes with blood red trim, had short red hair, and was muscularly defined. At his side he carried a red sheathe that contained a red blade.

Unfortunately, intimidation does not make you the top House in the Land of Iron. Every year his House has lost to Byakuya's. This year though he thought he'd finally won after getting a Shinobi to take Toshiro out.

How was he to know that there was another Ryu still alive out there. All he'd heard were rumors on the subject. Now that those rumors were true, he had no choice but to call on the services of said ninja again.

Mizaku walked into the alleyway and asked, "What is the best time to meet if it is not the day?"

"You meet when night has fallen." Aoi replied before appearing. "I wasn't expecting the high and mighty Lord Koga to contact a lowly ninja once more. What do you want?"

"You know full well what I want. I only need to know how much it's going to cost me?" Koga sternly stated.

Aoi smiled. "It's going to cost you 5,000,000."

Mizaku angrily said, "That's 5 times what you asked for the 1st job."

"Yes it is and for good reason. I may like to play with my opponents, but this time I'll have to be on my toes. This job you want me to do will most likely involve either me or my men battling Kakashi Hatake. I've met the man a few times, and he is someone you tend to avoid." Aoi explained.

"Very well. You'll get your money only if you finish the job. I want no mistakes on this one. You are to personally handle Daichi Ryu." Mizaku stated.

Aoi smiled because now he could have some fun. "You can consider it done."

Aoi vanished and Koga left the alleyway. Both were unaware of a certain silver haired Jonin who'd followed Koga to the meeting place. He to vanished.

 _ **Woods Near Ryu Training Ground, 2 Days Later…**_

The 3 rain Genin Team 7 faced during the Chunin Exams were waiting for their leader's signal to jump out and attack Daichi.

"Is it almost time?" One of the Genin asked.

"Not yet, we must wait for the…" The Genin began only to stop once he heard a grunt that came from the right.

The remaining two Genin turned, but they saw no trace of their comrade other than that Genin's own foot prints.

The last Genin heard his last comrades grunt and quickly turned to his left only to see nothing once more. The remaining Genin was spooked until he was knocked out by a chop to his neck.

"Sorry about this, but I can't have you interrupting my students battle when the time comes." Kakashi said as he sat the Rain Genin next to his also knocked out friends.

He then walked forward and peered out over the training ground.


	42. Leaf vs Rain: End of a Mission

_**Ryu Training Grounds**_

Daichi was practicing his swordsman skills against one of the dummies when he heard Momo approaching like she did yesterday. "Hey Cousin Daichi, I brought your lunch."

He smiled until he saw that Toshiro was also with her.

He walked right up to Toshiro, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure my sister's alright." Toshiro replied.

"I should have figured that'd be your response. Go on and say something. I've been wanting to teach you a lesson." Daichi angrily stated.

Toshiro angrily said, "What's stopping you. Attack me right now. In fact, why don't you kill me now. Kill me like your kind killed our mother!"

"Toshiro, that's not Cousin Daichi's fault." Momo proclaimed.

Daichi paused for a moment before becoming furious and grabbing Toshiro bythe collar of his robe. "So that's what this is all about. A ninja kills your mother and you suddenly hate all of us.

By your logic, I should hate all ninja because a small group of them killed my father." He punched Toshiro in his right cheek and let go of him causing Toshiro to fall to the ground. "I know ninja who've had to work themselves to the bone to get where they are now.

I know ninja who are far more honorable then you are. All you've done is take the easy rode in blaming ever single ninja for the actions of one. That will never allow you to become stronger. You're holding yourself…"

Daichi instantly turned around, drew his real blade, and said, "Lion's Will: 25%."

The Chakra flared up around him and he blocked a shower of Senbon until they stopped raining down. Toshiro and Momo were frozen in place.

"Y-You protected me. Why?" Toshiro asked.

"Because what's the point of becoming stronger if you're not going to use your power to protect people. At least, that's how I view my training." Daichi said now determined. "Now, take your sister and leave the enemy to me."

Toshiro looked at his feet. _"Maybe… I've been wrong."_ He then nodded his head and grabbed his sister's arm. "You heard him Momo, Daichi will take care of this ninja."

"O-Okay big brother." As they were walking, she turned around to look at Daichi. "Be careful Cousin Daichi."

Now the two ninja took off running. Aoi ran past Daichi to make an attempt for the two retreating Samurai in training. Daichi ran after him and talked Aoi to the ground. He kept him held down until the two Samurai were out of eye sight.

He then jumped away from Aoi. "I'm your opponent Rain Shinobi. You can leave them out of this."

Aoi got to his feet and smiled. "You're definitely the interesting one. You far outclass that Samurai in training that just ran away."

Daichi carefully looked over Aoi. "Let's see… yep you're a perfect match for Aoi Rokusho. Missing Nin of the Leaf Village. That must mean that blade you have in your possession is The Sword of the Thunder God."

Aoi smirked. "You know of me. I'm flattered."

"You shouldn't be. Any ninja who's read the Leaf's Bingo Book knows of you. Anyways, I'm going to take back that sword you've stolen, and while I'm at it, I'll be taking you back to the Leaf." Daichi stated.

Aoi laughed. "That's funny. Listen here kid, you may be a Chunin, but I'm a Jonin. My skills far outclass anything you got." He drew the sword. "But by all mean, you're welcome to try. Who knows, you may even provide me with some entertainment."

Daichi hadn't sheathed his own sword and got into a Taijutsu stance. He then charged at Aoi. The Jonin thrust the sword forward and caught Daichi inside the electricity lifting him into the air. A moment later Daichi dispelled reveling himself to be a shadow clone.

"What?!" Aoi shouted in shock.

Daichi appeared behind Aoi holding a fully formed Rasengan. "You may call yourself a Jonin, but you're skills are Chunin level at best. You rely to heavily on that sword, so your other skills are average at best." Daichi used his own sword and cut Aoi's umbrella off his back. "Now let's end this. Rasengan."

He thrust the blue sphere of Chakra into Aoi's back sending him spiraling into a tree. He cracked the tree before falling to the ground. The Rain Jonin was down for the count.

Daichi picked up the umbrella and made his way over to Aoi. Along the way, he saw the sword on the ground and pocketed it. Once he reached Aoi's body, he took out some wire and tied the Jonin's hands and feet together before slinging him over his shoulder and walking back to the house.

 _ **With Kakashi**_

"Impressive strategy. He poured three fourths of his Chakra into one shadow clone knowing that Aoi would most likely attack him at the training ground. Once Aoi was distracted, Daichi rushed in and took him down with the Rasengan.

"You are growing into a fine ninja." He stood up. "I suppose I should get back to the house before he shows up." He looked at the three Rain Genin. "I suppose I should do something with them."

Kakashi created three shadow clones and had them take the ninja in the direction of the Hidden Rain Village before jumping into the trees and making his way back to the house.

 _ **Ryu Residence**_

Daichi entered the house. Almost immediately Momo appeared in front of him.

"You're okay Cousin Daichi!" Momo exclaimed relieved. "You even managed to defeat that ninja!" Momo said amazed at the unconscious Aoi.

Daichi smiled. "Of course I did. I couldn't very well call myself a Chunin if I let this joker beat me."

Kakashi walked around the corner. "I'll take him back to the Leaf." Kakashi took the body from Daichi and slung him over his shoulder. "I'll leave the completion of this mission to you."

Daichi knew that it was best if Aoi was taken back to the Leaf Village as soon as possible. "Right Sensei." Then Daichi remembered the sword. "Oh yeah Sensei, you also need to take this back to the village."

He took out the Sword of the Thunder God, but both Kakshi and Daichi were surprised to find that the sword had changed. The handle was dark blue. On the bottom of the handle there was a white seal. At the top of the handle there was a sun symbol with a slot for the blade to come out.

"Sensei, what happened to the sword?!" Daichi inquired.

"It seems as though the sword has chosen you to be its next wielder." Kakashi stated.

Daichi had been so surprised that he'd forgotten what he read about the sword. "Really?"

"Yep, it's your blade now." Kakashi stated giving his student a smile.

"Shouldn't you still take it back to the village?" Daichi asked while holding the sword out towards his Sensei.

"The 2nd Hokage's wish was for that blade to be given to its next owner besides it can't be used by anyone else now, so there's really no point in me taking it." Kakashi explained.

Daichi put the sword away again. "Very well then. I will make sure to do the 2nd Hokage proud then." He then lifted the umbrella he took from Aoi and put it on his shoulder. "I'll keep this umbrella as as a nice trophy of this fight."

"Right, well I best head out now." Kakashi stated before leaving the house.

"Well, I'm heading back to the inn to rest up." Daichi stated.

"Wait Cousin Daichi!" Daichi turned back around. "Do you really have to go? Can't you stay?"

"Well... ah…" Daichi didn't really know what to say.

Toshiro appeared causing both Momo and Daichi to look at him.

Toshiro rubbed theb ack of his head. "Why don't you stick around? It would mean a lot to Momo if you did."

Daichi smiled. "Oh alright. I'll stick around since 'Momo' wants me to."

"What are you implying?" Toshiro asked.

"Only that you also want me to stick around." Daichi replied.

Toshiro said, "Yeah right. Like I want you to stay."

He stormed off.

"Well, I should go and speak with Byakuya first." Daichi said.

Momo asked, "After you're done, can you help me with my sword's training?"

"Sure." Daichi stated before walking to the office.

 _ **Arena Stands, A Few Day's Later…**_

Byakuya left his children and now sat beside Mizaku Koga. "What do you want Ryu?"

Byakuya took out a scroll and Mizaku immediately recognized it. "You know exactly what I'm here about. You sent a ninja to attack my son. Then you had him attack my nephew. I do not take kindly to these attacks against my family Koga."

Koga was contemplating weather or not to draw his sword, but before he could make a move, three Samurai, in dark blue armor, appeared. They all pointed their swords at Koga, and he knew he was beat.

Byakuya stood up and took out a second scroll that he opened. "It is my duty to inform you that your house has been stripped of all status with every sub house under you now split up between the three remaining houses.

In addition, Lord Mifune has ordered that you receive the death penalty for your actions. As the wounded party it will be my job to do so." He put the scroll away and addressed the guards. "Take him away."

 _ **Arena Floor**_

Daichi now faced Akira Koga. "I hope you're ready Shinobi because I'm going to kill you."

"I don't think so Akira." Daichi calmly stated.

The referee received news over his headphone.

"Attention everyone." The crowd and the two contestants immediately looked at the Samurai. "It has come to my attention that Lord Mizaku Koga has been stripped of his status. As such, The Ryu House wins the Promotion Exams. We will move onto the last match shortly."

Akira was shocked until she looked at Daichi and became furious. "It was you wasn't it!" She drew her blade. "You framed my father so you wouldn't have to fight me!"

"I did no so thing. Your father broke a major law when he hired a ninja to kill off not one but two Ryu's." Daichi calmly stated.

"You lie! My father hated Shinobi as much as anyone in the Koga House!" Akira shouted before swinging at Daichi.

He jumped back and the referee attempted to step in until Daichi held his hand up. "I will subdue her."

The referee nodded his head. "As you wish Lord Ryu."

"Draw your blade and face me!" Akira angrily shouted.

"I would draw it if it were needed, but this is no longer the Promotion Exam. I also do not feel the need to drawn what is my last result in most cases." Daichi explained.

Akira shouted, "Draw it now!"

She lunged at Daichi who stepped to the side. "Anger in a fight can be a good thing, but pure rage is nothing but a hindrance. At this point a new Samurai in training could beat you."

Akira yelled as she now slashed at Daichi like a mad women. The Chunin easily avoided every strike until he got in close. His arm glowed blue. He grabbed Akira's arm and yanked her to the side.

In this moment, Daichi struck nailing Akira and cracking her armor. Pieces of it began to fall away. This action caused Akira to calm down a bit and think clearly.

"Damn it. I can't beat you." Akira took out several pellet that Daichi immediately recognized as flash pellets. "Mark my words Daichi Ryu. I will kill you."

Daichi jumped into the stands and covered his eyes before Akira could throw the pellets. They caused a blinding light that not everyone could defend themselves against.

Even those that defended themselves against the light had to wait a good while before they could turn back to the arena floor. When they did, they saw that Akira Koga was gone.

 _ **Outskirts of the Capital**_

Akira ran into the woods and only stopped once she reached the agreed upon clearing. The man was to meet was already standing there.

The man in question had short, orange hair and he wore a Rain Village head band that had a slash through the symbol. His eyes were purple with multiple black rings and he had a black cloak with red clouds on.

"I take it you have decided to join us." The man asked.

Akira took a knee before the man. "I swear my blade to the Akatsuki, and will carry out any order you give me."

"Then we must leave now." The man calmly stated.

He took off and Akira followed behind him. _"Mark my words Daichi Ryu. We shall meet again, and you will meet your end by my blade."_

 _ **Byakuya's Office, The Next Day…**_

Daichi was dressed in his traveling cloak. His pack and souvenir umbrella were on his back.

"So no words come in about Akira?" Daichi asked.

Byakuya said, "Unfortunately not. She seems to have just vanished."

"I suppose it doesn't matter. In this line work, people tend to make many enemies." Daichi stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait Daichi." Daichi turned to face Byakuya. "I must apologize for mine and my grandfather's actions. I know I've already told you this, but I cannot apologize enough.

You've proven that you're honorable. In fact, you're more honorable than some Samurai I know. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to write."

Daichi smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

He opened the door and left the office.

 _ **Down the Hall**_

Daichi saw Toshiro and Momo and stopped to hear what they had to say.

Momo happily said, "Take care of yourself Cousin Daichi, and come visit us whenever you can."

Toshiro looked to the left. "Just make sure you continue to grow strong because the next time we meet, we will fight."

Daichi smiled and held out his fist. "Train all you want Toshiro because it's never going to be enough to beat me."

Toshiro looked at Daichi and smiled as he bumped fist. "We'll just have to see."

Daichi continued onward and waved back. "Yeah, I suppose we will."

* * *

Guest: Just wanted to say that I love this story

Quillion9000: Thank you for the Review


	43. Sasuke's Defection: Retrieval Team Forms

_**Tsunade's Office**_

Daichi stood before the 5th Hokage.

Tsunade said, "Thank you for being so prompt with your report on the mission Daichi. It seems as though your first mission as a Chunin was a resounding success." Tsunade put the report to the side so that it could be filed later.

Daichi said, "If that's all Lady Tsunade, I'll take my leave. I have to meet up with my team for training."

"Yes, that is all." Tsunade stated.

 _ **Streets of Konoha**_

Daichi was walking towards the training area when he noticed Ino approaching from that very direction. _"I do not want to deal with her. Guess I'll just have to take to the roofs."_

He was all set to jump up when he noticed Ino fall to her knees. This caused any thought he had before to fly out the window as he ran to her side.

He offered Ino his hand. "Are you okay Ino?"

Ino glared at Daichi. "Yeah, I'm fine."

This was the first time Daichi got a good look at Ino. He did not like what he was seeing. All signs pointed towards one thing..

"Ino, you wouldn't happen to skip a meals or be on a diet, would you?" Daichi inquired.

"Yeah, I'm on a diet. What does it matter to you?" Ino retorted.

Daichi grabbed the girls arm and began dragging her towards the nearest restaurant. "We're going to get some food in you this instant."

Ino tried to get out f Daichi's grasp. "Why do you care if I eat or not? We don't really like each other. In fact, I recall that we hate one another."

Daichi sighed. "Look Ino, I don't hate you. I hate that you're a fan girl. You are a comrade, and I like to help my comrades whenever I can. As such, I can not stand by and let you continue dieting the way you have been.

It's clear to me that the diet you've been using is for civilians. We are Shinobi which means we constantly train. A civilian's diet is detrimental to our health. If this happens in the field, you could very well die.

That is why I am going to take you to a restaurant. I will provide you with information on how much you should eat as well as write down everything you need to do, so that you can maintain a good figure like you want to have."

Ino stopped struggling and allowed Daichi to drag her along. _"Huh, I never pegged Daichi as a nice person, but he genuinely seems to care about me. Sasuke's never paid attention to me like Daichi has."_

 _ **Training Ground 7**_

Sakura and Naruto were sitting under a tree while Sasuke leaned against it. Sasuke was thinking about everything from the fight with Gaara to the mission in the Land of Tea.

Naruto sighed. "Why does Kakashi always have to be late? On top of that Daichi's still on that mission. Man, I'm bored and hungry."

Sakura "Maybe Daichi will return today." Sakura pulled out a bag she brought. "Ah well, I was saving these for after practice, but I suppose it would hurt to eat them now."

Naruto perked up when Sakura handed him an apple. "Thank you Sakura."

Sasuke looked right at the orange clad ninja and angrily thought. _"Naruto!"_

 _ **With Orochimaru**_

He Sound four are deployed to get Sasuke.

 _ **Training Ground 7**_

Sakura stood up and held an apple out towards Sasuke. "You want one Sasuke?"

Sasuke smacked the apple out of Sakura's hand with enough force that it smashed against the tree.

Naruto stood up. "What did you do that for?! She was just offering you an apple!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with anger. "Naruto!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "Fight me now!"

Sakura stood in between her two teammates. "Hold a minute. We shouldn't fight until Kakashi Sensei arrives."

Naruto smiled. "It's fine Sakura. I've been thinking about kicking Sasuke's butt for a long time now.

Sasuke removed his head band and began walking to the middle of the grounds. "Follow me."

Sakura watched her teammates as they faced off with one another.

"I've wanted to fight you for so long Sasuke. I'm glad we waited though because now I know I can beat you."Naruto stated while feeling excited

Sasuke angrily said, "That's a joke loser. I'm only fighting you because Daichi isn't here. Even he is nothing compared to me. That makes you less than nothing in my eyes."

"We'll see if what you say is true, but first put your head band back on. Put it on so that we may fight as equals."

Sasuke said, "Didn't you just hear what I said. You are not my equal. It's laughable that you would think otherwise. I refuse to put it on." Sasuke charged in. "Now fight me!"

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Naruto used a clone to form the Rasengan. Sasuke, while in mid air, formed the Chidori to counter him. They were both coming at each other.

Sakura could no longer stand on the side lines. She had to try and stop her teammates from killing each other.

She rushed in yelling, "Stop it!"

Daichi appeared on the other side of the field and saw his friends rushing at each other with their jutsu's. "What the heck is going on?!" Daichi charged in as well. "Whatever it is, I have to stop it."

 _ **With the Sound Four**_

They stop on a branch overlooking the village. Then they head in closer.

 _ **Training Ground 7**_

Sasuke and Naruto were about to hit each other when Kakashi suddenly appeared and sent their attacks crashing into nearby trees. Sasuke's hand went through his tree while Naruto obliterated part of his tree causing the top halve to crash to the ground.

Daichi and Sakura had stopped near their Sensei, and now all three of them turned their attentions to Sasuke and Naruto who were just getting to their feet.

Kakashi scolded both his students. "What do you two think you're doing? This is a little much for a sparing match, don't you think?" Kakashi appeared next to Sasuke. "That Chidori wasn't the size you'd aim at a comrade. When are you finally going to grow up Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto then at Daichi before running away from the training field. _"Naruto, just how much have you become?"_

 _ **With the Sound Four**_

They're searching for Sasuke.

 _ **Training Ground 7**_

Kakashi and Naruto were silently contemplating what just happened while Sakura was crying as two of her teammates could have been seriously hurt by the other.

Daichi comforted Sakura by patting her on the back. "It's ok Sakura. Kakashi Sensei intervened before they could hurt each other and I was right after him. It would have been close, but I'd have stopped it."

Sakura just continued to cry.

Kakashi addressed Jiraiya who was behind a tree. "I assume you were the one who taught Naruto that technique. You don't think he's a little young to be handling such a jutsu? I know you want to protect him from the Akatsuki, but he could have killed Sasuke."

Jiraiya replied, "Yeah I taught him the Rasengan. I also taught it to Daichi to. They need all the power they can get if they're going to stand up to the Akatsuki. Though are you really one to talk.

I mean teaching the Chidori to someone like Sasuke. I knew he was a hot head, but I never imagined he'd be willing to use that jutsu against a comrade. It's clear that there's bad blood between them, but where does it come from?"

Kakashi replied, "It's nothing we haven't seen before. When you really think about it. These boys have a relationship similar to that of yours, Orochimaru's, and Kazamae's."

Jiraiya said, "I see."

Kakashi said, "Naruto, Sasuke and Daichi are comrades and rivals at the same time. Naruto won't stand for it if Sasuke tries to belittle. At the same time both Sasuke and Daichi are Naruto's best friends.

As for Sasuke, it's hard to see Naruto and Daichi grow stronger at such a quick rate. He already recognized that Daichi was good, but at the time he knew he was the strongest out of the three.

Daichi is just in this for good fights. Even before he meet Kazamae, he had the heart of a lion and the will to match it. Both Naruto and Sasuke provide him with great and different battles that push him in the direction of his dreams."

Kakshi walked over to Sakura. "Don't you worry Sakura, soon everyone will be back to their old selves again."

Kakashi jumped into the trees so he could go after Sasuke.

 _ **With Kakashi and Sasuke**_

Kakshi ties Sasuke to the tree using some ninja wire. He then lectures him about the path he's on and tells Sasuke how they are very similar. He then tells Sasuke what the Chidori is really meant for before leaving Sasuke to think about what's been said.

 _ **With the Remaining Members of Squad 7**_

Sakura thinks about good memories while looking out from her balcony. She then leave her house. Daichi and Naruto walk around town thinking the same thoughts as Sakura.

Eventually, Daichi and Naruto meet up and Daichi ask about the Land of Tea Mission. Naruto tells him about Idate, the race, and a Jonin from The Village Hidden in the Rocks. Sasuke lost to him while Naruto beat him. After that, they continue to discuss things.

 _ **With Sasuke**_

The Sound Four confront Sasuke. They fight and Sasuke has no choice but to use his curse mark, but they have their own curse marks which means Sasuke still can't beat them as he is. They then tell Sasuke about the curse mark and that it's his choice weather or not he joins Orochimaru before they leave him alone.

 _ **Konoha: Near the Gate, Some Time Later…**_

Sasuke stopped a few feet from Sakura who'd been waiting for him. She saw that he had a bag on his back.

"It's the middle of the night. You should be in bed, not waiting here." Sasuke stated.

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes. "Why do you keep so much in Sasuke? We are your teammates, yet you never share anything with us."

"What I do and do not share is is none of your concerns."

Sakura said, "Sasuke, I know you may hate me, but I've changed being on this team. I'm no longer that fan girl who obsesses over you, but that doesn't mean I still don't care for you.

In fact, we all care about you. I don't know what my feeling are at the moment, but that's okay because Naruto and Daichi do. You're like a brother to them. You're important to all of us Sasuke.

Kakashi Sensei trained all of us, but it was so difficult back then. The mission we went on seemed so hard. Every day was challenge." Sakura smiled. "But more than anything, it was so much fun. Seeking revenge isn't going to bring anyone happiness."

"I knew it. I'm not the same as the 4 of you. I'm traveling a path that I must travel alone. For awhile I thought I could take the same road, but in the end I've decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you, Daichi, or Naruto."

Sakura let her tears fall to the ground. "Sasuke, you don't have to be alone. Naruto, Daichi, Kakashi Sensei, and me. We could be your family. Let us be there for you."

Sasuke said, "This is a new beginning. All of us have new paths lying before us."

Sakura said, "Sasuke, you said you only started to think that you could follow our paths. A heart takes time to heal. Please don't leave."

Sasuke appeared behind Sakura. "I thank all of you for everything."

He then chopped her neck causing Sakura to go unconscious. He left her on a bench before leaving Konoha.

 _ **With Sasuke**_

Sasuke meets up with the Sound Four on the outskirts of the village, and they leave together.

 _ **Daichi's House, Next Morning…**_

Daichi had just finished his breakfast when he heard someone knocking at his door. He answered it to find answered it to find a messenger standing outside his house..

"Lady Tsunade needs you to come to her office. She says it's urgent."

Daichi stepped outside his house, "Then let's not keep her waiting."

 _ **Tsunade's Office**_

Daichi and Shikamaru both stood before Tsunade. "Late last night Sasuke Uchiha left The Leaf Village, and we believe he's heading for The Hidden Sound Village."

Daichi eyes opened wide. _"Sasuke, what are you thinking?!"_

"He just left. How could this happen?" Shikamaru asked.

Tsunade replied, "Simple, Orochimaru must have him in his clutches."

"What does Sasuke have to gain by talking to someone as depraved as Orochimaru?" Shikamaru asked.

"At this point, the motive doesn't really matter. It's time you both lead your first official mission." Tsunade replied.

"So we're to bring back Sasuke, but I don't think it's as simple as that. Orochimaru most likely sent men to get him." Daichi stated.

Shikamaru said, "If that's the case, then we'll need a team of Chunin and Jonin."

Tsunade shook her head. "I can't do that. Most of the Chunin and Jonin are on missions while the few we have are in the village in case of an attack. That is why the two of you are to round up and skilled Genin you think are up to the task. I want you to leave the village in 30 minutes."

Shikamaru said, "This whole things a drag; however, I know the guy, so I can't just let it go."

"He is my teammate and friend. There's no way I'll let Orochimaru have him." Daichi stated determined.

Tsunade said, "There is one person I recommend you take."

 _ **Naruto's Apartment**_

Daichi had just told Naruto about the mission to retrieve Sasuke.

"No way! You have to be kidding!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru covered one of his ears. "You just woke up, yet you're already this annoying."

Naruto turned and ran into the apartment. "Hold on a second! I'll go get dressed!"

 _ **Streets of Konoha**_

Naruto, Daichi, and Shikamaru ran down the street.

Naruto asked, "Who else is on this team?"

Daichi replied, "We have a few people in mind."

At that moment, Kiba rounded the corner which caused the group to stop in their tracks.

Naruto was about to say something when Kiba said, "Shino can't come. He's on some mission with his father."

"Wait! He's on the team?!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"Kiba's a great tracker and should make it easier to catch up to Sasuke in the long run." Daichi explained.

 _ **Some Time Later...**_

As they ran, Shikamaru explained the mission to Kiba. "I see, so that's the mission. Sounds interesting."

"Is there anyone else?" Naruto questioned

Daichi replied, "There are actually two people that I sent a shadow clone off to retrieve. They should already be at the gate."

 _ **Gate**_

The whole group came to a stop and saw Lee and Neji waiting for them.

"Neji and Bushy Brow?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. Neji and Lee are experts with Taijutsu and provide us with some extra muscle. On top of that, Neji can also help us track down Sasuke." Shikamaru explained.

"Let us work together and show this enemy our Flames of Youth!" Lee exclaimed while giving his signature pose.

Neji sighed. "Sure Lee."

The gate opened and the squad moved past it a bit.

Shikamaru said, "It's time to go."

"Alright! Let's move everybody!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru said, "Hey Naruto, I know it's a drag, but me and Daichi are the platoon leaders on this mission."

Naruto said, "Well, I can see following Daichi, but do you really think you're a reliable leader Shikamaru?"

Daichi said, "You all have nothing to worry about. I trust Shikamaru to come up with reliable plans."

Neji said, "What's the plan then? Sasuke gets further from the village every minute we stand around talking."

Shikamaru said, "For starters, this is a rescue mission which puts us in the position of pursuit. This means the enemy has an important advantage over us. In response, I'm arranging us in a formation that can respond to any assault made by the enemy. If any of you don't follow my exact orders… we'll die."

Kiba was shocked while Naruto gulped.

Shikamaru said, "We'll go with a single file, strike formation. As we all know, the most important position is the spearhead. Kiba, you're up front. With all the walks you and Akamaru go on you're the most familiar with The Land of Fire's terrain. You'll also be able to track Sasuke's scent as well as sniff out any booby traps.

2nd in line will be Daichi. As he said, he's good at making quick decision. He'll direct everyone behind him with quick hand signals. In addition, with his close proximity to Kiba, he'll be able to react to any situation.

In the middle is Naruto. The middle of the line is the perfect place for him because he's capable of executing quick moves either in front or behind him. He's the corner stone.

I'll take the 4th position and entangle anyone before they see me. In the 5th position will be Lee. He's our heavy hitter and can hit the enemy before they see him coming. In the final position is Neji. He'll scan for any weakness in our ranks with his Byakugan.

Got it? Then take a look at this."

Shikamaru knelt on the ground as everyone grouped around him.

He sketched a quick diagram. "This diagram shows what part of the perimeter you're responsible for. Kiba watches the front, Daichi's responsible for a wider forward view, Naruto's got the left, I have the right, and Neji, using his Byakugan, has the entire area to the rear. Lee, your job will be to watch Neji's back."

Shikamaru put away the scroll and stood up. "Now, I need to familiarize myself with the tools you will be bringing into battle. Are there any questions?"

Naruto shook his head.

Shikamaru said, "Since no one has anything to add, I've saved the most important part for last. For as long as I've known him, Sasuke and I haven't exactly been buddies. In fact, I don't really like him at all.

All the same, Sasuke's a ninja of The Hidden Leaf. He's a comrade, and I'll put my life on the line to help him. That's the way of our village. I'm usually a pretty lazy guy but not today because now I'm responsible for your lives as well."

"That goes ditto for me. If I can help it, then none of you will fall today." Daichi stated.

Neji said, "Okay, as soon as we check our gear, we'll go. Let me see your weapons."

Everyone pulled out their tools as Naruto thought, _"There's no way Sasuke would let someone like Orochimaru sink his claws into him. He's already a total power house. It's not like he needs that kind of help. I will bring him back!"_

Daichi said, "Alright, we're moving out."

They were just about to leave when they heard Sakura shout, "Wait!"

All the Shinobi turned to face her.

Naruto asked, "What is it Sakura?"

Daichi said, "Sakura, I'm sorry, but you can't come with us."

"Sasuke's my teammate. I want to help bring him back." Sakura stated firmly.

Daichi said, "I didn't say you weren't going to help us. You'll just do it in a way that plays to your strengths. To be honest, I was hoping we'd run into you. I want you posted right here at the front gate.

There's a good chance that any of us could be injured at some point during the mission. If that happens, this will be the place we try to make it back to. It'll be your job to heal us until we can receive further help."

Sakura nodded her head. "You can all count on me, but I need you and Naruto to promise me something." She paused as she clenched her fist. "Please, bring Sasuke back to the Leaf. Team 7 just wouldn't be the same without him."

Naruto gave Sakura a big grin and a thumbs up. "I promise on my life that I will bring Sasuke back to the Leaf. I never go back on my promises. That's my Nindo."

Daichi smiled. "I give you my word that I will bring Sasuke back."

Sakura hugged both Daichi and Naruto at the same time. "Thank you. Both of you. Make sure you come home safe as well."

Sakura then parted from them. _"I know that if anyone has a chance of bringing Sasuke home, it's them."_

Kiba asked, "Are you two sure that you should be making such a promise?"

Daichi said, "You heard Naruto right? This is his Nindo, and I support the same promise all the way."

"We've spent enough time at this gate. We need to get moving." Shikamaru stated.

"Yes, let us venture forth!" Lee exclaimed.

* * *

Tabue2000: This is my favorite bloodline from naruto fanfiction so far! Great work!

Quillion9000: Thank you for you kind review.

If you like Bloodlines that check out 'The Element of Time.' That Fanfiction includes so many Fan Bloodlines, and it's a pretty good time travel Naruto Fanfic


	44. Neji vs Jirobo and Kiba vs Kidomaru

_**With Sasuke and the Sound Four**_

Sasuke gets the 2nd level curse mark which would kill him, but Sound Ninja put him in a container that puts him in a half dead state. The Sound Four make a little progress before they come upon 2 Jonin which they promptly defeat by using their curse marks.

 _ **With The Retrieval Squad**_

As the group moves through the trees, Akamaru smells the blood from the battle between Leaf Jonin and the Sound Four. Shikamaru debates on weather they should go to the sight of the battle and gather clues on where Sasuke went or if they should continue chasing after Sasuke.

In the end, both he and Daichi decide that they should continue going after Sasuke. Shikamaru warns everyone that they need to be on alert for traps or an ambush. Just as he says that, the group runs into a perimeter barrier. This forces the group to go around the barrier.

The group moves forward through numerous other traps with Naruto almost stepping on one such trap. After Shikamaru stops him, Neji uses his Byakugan and finds the Sound Ninja up ahead. The group begins to make a plan to nail them.

The whole group moves forward and gets into position, but the Sound Four detect them. A paper bomb is thrown at Shikamaru and Neji's hiding place causing the two of them to fly out of their hiding spot. They kid to a halt at the feet of the 4 Sound Ninja.

Kidomaru then yanks everyone else out of their hiding places. Shikamaru throws down smoke bombs and entangles the Sound Four with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. They're able to beat him and the while squad gets sealed inside an Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison.

Jirobo stays behind while the rest of the Sound Four take Sasuke away.

Shikamaru said, "Terrific, a barrier. Now we're stuck."

Kiba asked, "What do we do now?"

Daichi sat down and beckoned everyone over to him. "Come and sit around me. We have things that we must discuss."

Naruto exclaimed, "What are you talking about?! We have to get out of here!"

"We will get out of here and easily at that. This barrier shouldn't be a problem, but we have to make a plan."

Everyone eventually sat around Daichi with Lee asking, "What do you have in mind my eternal rival?"

"I think we can safely assume that the one who created the barrier is waiting for us outside. In addition, we can assume that every time we catch up with the group holding Sasuke, they'll have one of their own stall us.

That's why I suggest that we answer in kind starting with our current captor. One of us will stay behind to fight this opponent while the rest of us continue after Sasuke. If we did this any other way, then we'd lose Sasuke." Daichi explained

Shikamaru nodded his head. "It's the best plan we have going forward. Let's do it."

Daichi said, "In addition, we can even leave the best person behind to deal with this guy as he's tipped his hand. He's a Earth Stylist. They deal in strengthening the body, and we happen to have someone who can beat that."

"You mean me." Neji stated.

Daichi said, "Correct. Once we break out, you will take on this Sound Ninja allowing the rest of us to continue the chase. What do you all think?"

Everyone agreed to his plan.

"Now, can you please tell us how we're getting out of here?" Naruto asked.

Daichi stood up and drew The Sword of The Lighting Spirit. "Like I said, it's simple."

Shikamaru came to a realization. "Of course, if what we know about the blade holds true, then it can cut through this wall."

Daichi stood and faced the wall. The blade came out, it was now shaped like a katana and white, and he moved it in a large square cutting the wall from the floor to the ceiling. He then kicked the wall down and everyone rushed out.

The whole dome came crashing down the moment they were out

Neji immediately scanned the are past the remaining Sound Ninja. "Looks like Daichi is right. I can see the remaining Sound Ninja in the distance."

Shikamaru said, "Then we go with Daichi's plan. We leave this to you Neji."

"Make sure you catch up with us Neji." Lee stated before the rest of the group ran into the brush before continuing the chase; meanwhile, Neji walked through the dust cloud that was created by the collapsing dome to stand before Jirobo.

"Where are the others, and how did you escape?" Jirobo inquired.

Neji got into his stance. "That is unimportant. What is important is that I am your opponent."

Jirobo said, "If you won't answer me, then I'll beat the answers out of you."

Jirobo charged in ready to tackle Neji.

Neji thought, _"Byakugan."_

He dodged to the left and hit Jirobo in the chest with his Gentle Fist Style. Jirobo let out a grunt of pain, but he managed to grab Neji's arm and throw him into the ground creating a crater. Neji coughed up some blood, but he still got out of the crater and jumped back to avoid another of Jirobo's strikes.

Jirobo said, "So you're one of those Hyuga Clan people." Jirobo's skin turned red and his orange hair grew longer. "I will still kill you even if you can hurt my chakra points."

Neji thought, _"He has a cure mark. It is much stronger than Sasuke's. I'll have to end this fast, but I don't think he'll just let me get close. That last attack had great power behind it. It might be risky, but I see only one way to get close enough to finish him._

Jirobo said, "It's over for you. In 2nd state I'm invincible to physical attacks, and I'm 10x stronger than before. You're dead!"

Jirobo charged at Neji. The Hyuga got into his stance as Jirobo hit him. Neji coughed up a lot of blood, but he had a smile on his face.

Neji said, "You're within range for my new technique. 8 Trigrams 128 Palms. 2 palms. 4 palms. 8 palms. 16 palms. 32 palms. 64 palms. 128 palms."

Each strike landed, and when Neji was done, Jirobo fell to the ground. He is curse mark had receded. Neji also fell to the ground panting as blood ran down the sides of his mouth.

Jirobo said, "I can't move. How are you not dead?"

Neji, still panting, replied, "Hyuga's have... good chakra control… before your attack… I forced as much… chakra to that spot… as I could… minimizing the damage."

With that, Jirobo closed his eyes. He was dead.

Neji looked up at the sky and thought about Naruto and Hinata _"I leave the rest to you Naruto."_

Neji passed out.

 _ **With the Retrieval Group**_

The group had been after the Sound Four for a bit now when Kiba stopped on a branch while sniffing the air. The rest of the group stopped as well. Akamaru barked after a few moments.

"Is something wrong Kiba?" Daichi questioned.

"Yeah, we got major trouble. There's a large force of Shinobi up ahead." Kiba firmly stated.

"We'll mow through them then." Naruto stated while punching his hand.

"Hold a second Naruto." Shikamaru turned to Daichi. "Daichi, can you use the Byakugan and tell us just how many men we're dealing with here?"

Daichi nodded his head and created a Hinata then used the Byakugan to scan the forest ahead of them.

"I count 50 total Shinobi. It's hard to get a proper reading, but it's mainly comprised of Chunin level ninja." Daichi then scanned from left to right before pausing as he recognized two people. "It seems Lady Tsunade sent for help."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru questioned.

Daichi replied, "Temari of the Sand Village and Kenjo of the Mist Village are coming in from the left and heading in the direction of the Sound Shinobi. I'm not exactly sure if they know the Shinobi are there or not."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and quickly thought things through for a fe moments. "Will those two be meeting up anywhere?"

Daichi nodded his head. "Yeah, they'll be meeting up at the river bank which is 5 miles from our current location."

"Then here's what we're going to do. You 4 will go around the area containing the Sound Ninja; meanwhile, I'll meet up with our allies. Together we'll take on the Sound Ninja."

"That's insane! Even three of you would get overwhelmed by such a large force!" Kiba exclaimed.

"That is a risk, but we don't really have time to argue over this. Someone needs to make sure that they don't end up following the Retrieval Squad. Now, I'm going. You four just go." Shikamaru stated.

Daichi sighed and turned to the right. "Shikamaru's right. We have to continue the chase because Sasuke is getting further away the longer was sit around debating this."

"Yeah but…" Naruto clenched his fist.

"Just get going guys. That's an order." Shikamaru stated while turning to the left.

"There is nothing we can do to dissuade the choices they have made. Daichi and Shikamaru are our superiors, so what they say goes. They are making the choices that they believe will lead us to a successful outcome." Lee placed a hand on Daichi's shoulder. "I'm with you my eternal rival." Lee firmly sated.

One by one the Genin took off until it was just Daichi and Shikamaru left. "Shikamaru, we may be equals on this mission, but I have one order that I want you to follow. Don't you die on me because then we can't have that game of Shogi."

With that said, Daichi took off after the retrieval group.

Shikamaru smiled slightly as he took off to meet up with the two ninja from other villages.

 _ **Riverbank**_

Temari jumped down from the trees at the same time as Kenjo. They both glanced at each other and immediately got into their fighting stance while also drawing their respective weapons.

They soon saw that they were not the enemy and were forced to put their weapons away both knowing it was futile to fight each other when that would only waste energy for the fights to come.

"Why did the Mist have to send you?" Temari asked while sighing.

"They sent me and my team out because we were already out after completing another mission. Anyways, I don't think anything will be accomplished by us standing here and debating why we were sent out. Let's just separate and go about completing the mission." Kenjo calmly stated.

Temari stated, "Sounds good to me."

Both Genin were about to jump away from each other until they found that they were stuck in place. Before they could say anything, Shikamaru jumped down from his tree to stand before them. Both Genin knew that they were caught in his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"I figured this was going to be a drag." Shikamaru then addressed both Genin. "Look, we have a major problem and as it stands, you two are the only ones that can help me solve it, so I need you to put whatever past you have with each other to the side."

Shikamaru released the two of them and they immediately looked at each other then back at Shikamaru.

He continued to speak. "You already know the mission, so I don't have to waste time on that. I know that two teams were deployed to help us retrieve Sasuke which is what you will be doing. For you see, if you kept going straight from here then you'd run into a force of 50 Sound Shinobi…"

From there Shikamaru explained the plan. How they were to be the ones to confront the Shinobi and keep them from chasing after his retrieval group. He also explained several plans he came up with to reduce their numbers so they'd have a better chance of making it out alive.

"To sum it up, I need both of you to work together. We need to move soon because I don't think those Shinobi are going to be idle for long."

Temari begrudging stated, "I suppose, given the situation, I can work with the Mist Ninja and follow your plan since it is well thought out. "

"It would be my honor to fight such a battle along side you." Kenjo stated.

Shikamaru said, "Right, then get into position and be ready to go in with everything you got." Shikamaru and the two Genin jumped into the trees. _"This is going to be troublesome."_

 _ **Clearing where the Sound Chunin are Waiting**_

The leader of this group was watching the same direction the 3 of Sound Four had come from. It had been a long time since that moment, and no one had reported seeing any pursuers.

That meant they were facing two possible outcomes. Either Jirobo had defeated all of them, or they'd won and gone around the ambush. As time moved on, the second option was becoming the most likely option.

The leader stood up and addressed the assembled Shinobi, "We're moving out and heading towards the Sound Four. Remember, if you see any…"

He stopped talking as he heard the sounds of multiple kunai as they nailed tree trunks. It wasn't long until every member looked around and saw kunai, with paper bombs attached them, all around the clearing. At the same time, a dense fog was rolling in.

"Scatter!" The leader called out.

The Sound Ninja began to run in all directions as explosions started to go off. The leader of the group heard people screaming in pain as they got caught up in said explosions.

The Leader then heard someone shout, "Wind Cutter!"

He heard more men scream out in pain.

Then another voice shouted, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Again, more men screamed out in pain. The leader just continued to run even as the sounds of Taijutsu filled the air.

" _This crazy. All my men are falling around me. We were woefully unprepared for such an…"_ The man's train of thought stopped as a kunai hit his chest killing him on contact.

 _ **With Shikamaru**_

Shikamaru was scratched up for some of the men that managed to hit him through the mist that was now receding. In addition, his Chakra was practically gone from holding multiple Sound Ninja in place so Kenjo and Temari could clean house.

The Chakra usage had been worth it as when the mist cleared, the area was littered with 50 dead bodies.

Shikamaru fell to his butt and looked at the clouds. Temari and Kenjo made their way over to him. Both were far more banged up that he was, but they seemed fine enough to move.

"What are you doing you lazy bum? Shouldn't we join up with your retrieval team." Temari scolded the young Chunin.

"If you're fit enough to go after them then be my guest. As for me, I'm out of Chakra and need to recover some before I go jumping into conflict." Shikamaru replied.

Temari sighed. _"I suppose he can take a break if he wants. I mean he did plan that whole thing out. As for myself, I'm going on ahead."_

" _I can't spend any time waiting around. I still have Chakra and my team or our allies may need my help."_ Kenjo thought.

He and Temari jumped into the trees heading in the direction of the remaining Sound 4 and the Retrieval Squad.

 _ **With the Retrieval Squad, Some Time Earlier…**_

The group was on the trail of the remaining members of the Sound Four and closing in fast. The detour they'd been forced to make only made them move faster than before.

Kiba asked, "What are we going to do Daichi?"

"We haven't run into any traps which leads me to believe that they think their man beat us. That is their mistake as we're going to take them by surprise." Daichi stated.

 _ **Forest**_

The 3 remaining members of the Sound Four were jumping from tree to tree.

"Jirobo's pretty late, isn't her?" Sakon stated.

Kidomaru grunted, "I don't think he's going to be showing up any time soon either. We have company."

Only a moment passed before Daichi, with Lion's Will 25% activated and his right arm glowing blue, appeared.

He used all his leg strength and lept from his branch on a direct course for Kidomaru. "Lion's Devastation."

Kidomaru managed to turn around and took the full force of the punch to his gut. It sent him flying. He used his arms and grabbed onto a branch managing to pull himself up. His two comrades stopped on some branches behind him.

Kidomaru then threw the case he was carrying at Tayuya who caught it. "You two get going. Leave this fool to me."

Without another word, the two members of the Sound Four ran into the forest and away from the battle field.

Daichi lept off of another branch aiming another Lion's Devastation at Kidomaru.

" _Ninja Art: Spider Web Net."_ Kidomaru thought shooting webbing at Daichi.

The moment the jutsu made contact though, it was revealed that he'd been fighting a shadow clone.

"What?!" Kidomaru shouted in surprise.

He then looked up as multiple Naruto's appear above him. "Surprised to see me?"

Kidomaru jumped off the tree branch.

While in mid air how created a large ball of webbing. _"Ninja Art: Spiral Spider Web."_

The webbing caught all the Naruto's at once trapping them. _"Now's your chance Bushy Brows. There's no way he can dodge while in mid air."_

Lee lept from the shadows. "Dynamic Entry."

He aimed a kick right at Kidomaru, but he just used the webbing, he was holding onto, to dodge the attack. This forced Lee to land on a branch

Lee shouted, "I am not done yet!"

Lee tried to jump only to find that he was stuck in webbing that coated the branch he was standing on.

"This is not a very youthful way of fighting." Lee stated.

Kidomaru was grinning until he heard Kiba. "Now it's our turn. Fang over Fang."

He turned around only to be nailed by both Kiba and Akamaru who were both spinning. They sent Kidomaru flying again but again he managed to save himself It seemed as though his skin was made of some tough material.

Daichi, hidden in the brush, thought. _"This guys doing a good job of distracting us. It seems we'll have to fall back on my first plan. Shadow Clone Jutsu."_ 5 Daichi's appeared and immediately took off to free everyone. _"Now for a distraction. Fusion Clone Jutsu."_

A clone of one of the demon brother's appeared, and jumped up to face Kidomaru on his branch.

He chuckled, "This is turning out to be a blast. I'm starting to see how you Genin could have beaten Jirobo. Show me what you got."

The one demon brother clone charged in and the two opponents began to fight with one another. The demon was on the defensive because he didn't want to get dispelled before his boss had time to free everyone.

Eventually, Kidomaru landed enough hits, and the demon brother dispelled. Before Kidomaru could recover from his fight with the clone, Daichi lunged from his hiding spot and threw 5 Shuriken that embedded themselves in Kidomaru's left side.

He then landed on another branch where he was joined by the rest of the team prompting Kidomaru to ask, "How did they get free?!"

Daichi addressed the group. "We're falling back on the first plan. Kiba, I think you and Akamaru can handle this guy. Are you two up to the challenge?"

Kiba asked, "What do you say Akamaru?" Akamaru barked. "Right, we'll take him on. You guys just get going."

Daichi nodded his head. "Then let's move everyone."

"Make sure you bring Neji and Shikamaru with you when you catch up."

Kiba smiled. "You got it."

The three remaining members of the Retrieval Squad jumped onward after Sasuke.

Kidomaru said, "Oh no you don't."

Kidomaru shot webbing after the group.

"Fang Over Fang." Kiba declared.

Kiba and Akamaru tore through the webbing before it ever reached his group.

Kidomaru said, "Yes, this one is quite skilled. This may just turn out to be fun after all."

Kiba and Akamaru landed on the branch. "If you want to get them, you'll have to get past us."

"Fine by me. You'll be a descent one to play with, at least for a little while. In fact I'll make it a game. I'll kill you in 2 minutes or less."

Kiba said, "Let's go Akamaru. Fang Over Fang."

They spiraled at Kidomaru again. The Sound Shinobi smiled as he held up his hand stopping Kiba in his tracks. Kiba was about to fall until Kidomaru caught him by his jacket. Akamaru stopped and stood on a branch growling.

Kiba was shocked as he asked, "How?"

"It's all thanks to my sticky spider threads. I can secrete them from anywhere on my body that has a sweat gland. It's actually a type of metal that hardens the moment it leaves my body." Black lines began to appear on Kidomaru's body. "That jutsu of yours isn't about to catch me unaware again."

Kiba thought, _"This is bad. What are those lines on his body? No, I can't worry about that now. There's only one thing we can do to beat this guy. It's risky, but it's our best bet to tear thorough this guys webbing."_

Kiba grabbed onto Kidomaru's arms. "Akamaru it's time for that jutsu! Dynamic Marking!"

Akamaru barked and jumped into the air over the two of them. Kidomaru looked up just as pee rained down on him.

Kidomaru let go of Kiba and instructively tried to wipe the pee away. "My eyes!"

Kiba let go of Kidomaru and jumped into the air while Akamaru landed on his shoulders. "Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two Headed Wolf."

They both transformed into a giant, two headed wolf that landed on the ground.

Kidomaru could finally see once more and looked right at the wold. "All of that for some mutt. What do you hope this will achieve."

In response, the wolf lept into the air and spiraled.

Kiba said, "Take this."

The wolf launched at Kidomaru, but he was easily able to dodge the giant creature. He landed safely on the ground, but immediately after he slipped on the drool.

Kidomaru's eyes opened wide in shock. "Drool?!"

He looked to the right as the wolf spiral tore into him. "Wolf Fang Over Fang."

The attack continued as Kidomaru's body tore through many trees. Eventually the Shinobi's armor gave out and he was torn in half. The wolf came to a stop and immediately it dispelled back into Kiba and Akamaru.

Both were a bit banged up and panting heavily. "We did Akamaru."

Kiba fell against a tree and sunk down to his butt. Akamaru went climbed onto Kiba's lap.

Kiba said, "Man that took a lot out of me. Look's like we'll have to rest here for a good while." He thought. _"Guys, I'll catch up as soon as I'm able."_


	45. Soshi Clan

_**With Temari and Kenjo**_

The two Genin had been held up once again by Sound Shinobi. Though they have been facing far smaller groups. The two Genin had many bruises and scrapes all over their bodies, and would soon have to rest as night was fast approaching.

 _ **With the remaining members of the Retrieval Group**_

The group decides to wait until the sun is back before they try and get Sasuke.

 _ **With Genyumaru Soshi(Element)**_

Genyumaru was a young man with tousled neck length white hair. Also in his hair were two streaks that were currently the color red. He wore a tan shirt, black trousers and wristbands, and had a purple rope that was wrapped around his chest.

 **A/N: At this point you must be asking why Genyumaru has two red streaks in his hair. Well, I decided that this would be his blood limit known as Yoso (Elements).**

 **Basically every member is born with two streak in their hair that is the color of one of the 5 elements. As they train and grow stronger, they will be able to access more elements and change them at will.**

 **This change takes a full minute as they begin to acquire the other elements. Again, once they are stronger, they will find that the time decreases. The shortest time recorded for them is 30 seconds. As such, this clan has developed their own fighting styles using the elements.**

Orochimaru's screams of pain were heard by every member that remained of the Soshi Clan. Usually Genyumaru tuned them out, but today he couldn't do that as they were the cue of when they were to begin the plan.

He walked over and knelt before his elder. "It is time Genyumaru." The elder reached into his pocket and took out three small pellets. "Use these to escape your pursuers."

Genyumaru took the pellets and pocketed them. "I will do everything within my power to escape."

Genyumaru stood up and walked over to the door. He looked around the rather large cell and looked at the 15 other members of his clan before he faced the door. His hair streaks changed from red to brown and his right fist was coated in earth.

Genyumaru pulled his arm back and punched the door down. "I'm sick and tired of being a prisoner! You people may be content serving that monster, but I refuse to endure it any longer! I am out of here!"

Genyumaru ran out the doorway and down the hall as fast as he could. He came to a hallway with two ways to go. Down on of the halls he saw the snake's assistant running towards him. He wanted to kill him, but this was not the moment to try it.

Kabuto stopped before Genyumaru. "What are you doing outside of your room? You know Lord Orochimaru won't like this."

Genyumaru smirked. "I don't care what that snake thinks about me. The rest of my clan may kiss the ground he walks on, but I refuse to remain in this hole any longer."

Kabuto pushed up his glasses and his hands began to glow blue. "That is unfortunate."

"I'm not stupid Kabuto. If I face you, I'm likely to die." Genyumaru took out one of the pellets. "That is why I'm going to do that smart thing."

Genyumaru ran down the other hall while throwing the pellet behind him. The pellet went off creating a blinding flash that he never saw as he never looked back. Soon enough the stair leading to the surface were before him.

He turned to look down the hall with a sad smile on his face. "I promise that I will come back for all of you."

He heard multiple foot steps running towards him, so he ran up the stairs and into the sun light. He would have taken the time to soak it all in, but he was now on the run.

Genyumaru looked at his possible options. "I have to get to the Land of Fire, but the direct route would be a stupid way to go. When your confused you genuinely choose right, so I'll go left and loop back to the boarder."

The young Soshi heir ran and would soon be followed by a large group of Sound Shinobi. This event would prevent Kabuto from sending any more Shinobi after Sasuke save for Kimimaro who had already left.

 _ **With Kabuto**_

Kabuto walked down the hall towards the cell that contained the Soshi Clan. He was angry that one of them managed to escape and had already managed to send out multiple Shinobi after him.

The snake's assistant walked into the room only to be shocked that all the usable bodies were to injured now for Orochimaru to take over. "What happened here?"

He asked this question already having an idea about what happened.

An old man said, "It was Genyumaru, sir. He's grown so strong and wanted to break out. Those of us fit to fight tried to stop him, but he defeated everyone of us."

Of course this was a lie. All the able bodied clan members had beat the snot out of each other, so the story they came up with would be more believable.

Kabuto grunted. _"This is not good. It's clear that Genyumaru has grown far stronger than the results dictated he would. We may just lose this particular subject which means we can't lose any more of them."_

"I'll send some medical ninja in to heal you all shortly." Kabuto walked out of the room and headed toward the main prison area. _"With all these bodies unusable, I'll have to resort to the backup plan and get the strongest prisoner for Lord Orochimaru."_

 _ **With The Retrieval Group, Morning…**_

Daichi and Lee stood on a branch facing the two Sound Four members. Daichi's arm was already glowing blue.

Tayuya said, "Of course, now that we need them there's no sign of Kidomaru or Jirobo."

"So sorry to disappoint you, but it's just us." Daichi stated.

Sakon said, "Who needs those two? I can handle them myself."

Daichi jumped into the air to meet Sakon. He grabbed the Sound four and landed a kick that would have sent him flying if Daichi hand maintained his grip. He pulled the member in close and punched him with Lion's Devastation. He now let go and Sakon went flying away.

At the same time, Lee jumped into the air and headed straight for Tayuya. "Leaf Whirlwind."

Tayuya was taken by surprise and was launched from the tree by Lee's kick. Naruto, who had appeared next to the case containing Sasuke, grabbed it and jumped to Daichi side.

"Let's move!" exclaimed.

The three Shinobi jumped back towards the Leaf Village.

"You think it's going to be that easy!" Sakon exclaimed while the black lines of the curse mark appeared all over him.

Sakon soon gave chase with Tayuya right behind him.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Daichi noticed that they were passing over a ravine before he noticed what was behind them. "It looks like we have company. Naruto and Lee, I'm counting on you two. Get Sasuke back to the village."

Stopped and turned towards the on coming enemy. His two teammates stopped as well.

Naruto nodded his head. "Right, we got it."

"Make you sure you come back my rival. We still need to have our fight." Lee state with a smile.

With that, the two of them took off. Daichi took off heading straight for Sakon. He surprised the Sound Ninja when he tackled him in mid air. This caused the two ninja to fall into the ravine together.

 _ **With Naruto and Lee**_

The last two members of the Retrieval Squad were soon stopped as a new Sound Ninja landed in front of Naruto's path. He placed one hand on the container and one hand on Naruto who was surprised.

He then pushed against both causing Naruto to fly away from the container. He grabbed onto another branch and pulled himself back up. Lee immediately jumped to Naruto's side while Tayuya landed on a branch behind the two of them.

Tayuya said, "Kimimaro…"

"You were taking to long Tayuya. I see three of you are no longer here. For 3 members of the former Sound Five to fall… it is a disgrace." Kimimaro stated with his usual tone.

Tayuya seemed genuinely afraid.

"Hey, don't ignore us!" Naruto jumped from the tree and prepared to punch Kimimaro. "I'm taking Sasuke back to the Leaf Village!"

Tayuya appeared in front of Naruto and punched him back before landing safely on a branch. He would have hit it if Lee hadn't caught him.

Kimimaro landed next to Tayuya. "I'm leaving these two to you. I must take Lord Orochimaru's next vessel back to him." He turned and prepared to jump. "Don't think about failing to kill them either of them."

Kimimaro grabbed the container and ran from the battle field leaving Tayuya, Lee, and Naruto.

"He's taking Sasuke. Not again. I must go after him." Naruto firmly stated.

Lee stood up. "Understood. You go on ahead Naruto. I shall take this one on."

"Bring it on you wimps." Tayuya stated.

Lee jumped of his branch and landed next to her. He immediately charged in with a flurry of punches pushing her out of the way. Naruto seized his chance and ran past the fight.

" _Thank you Bushy Brows."_ Naruto thought.

 _ **Clearing**_

Kimimaro had felt the container shaking. _"It looks like he's done."_

The Sound Ninja landed and set the container down just as Naruto appeared before him while also displaying the features of the Nine Tails like red eyes an his nails looking like claws.

Naruto was about to speak until the container instantly burst. There was a dark purple smoke that began to clear up and reveal Sasuke. His hair was long and white, and his skin was purple until it all receded back into his curse mark.

Naruto smiled. "Hey Sasuke! What are you hanging out with these losers for!" He waved to his teammate. "Come on buddy! Let's go home!"

Sasuke laughed in response before jumping away.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled in question over his teammate's actions.

It was at this moment that Kimimaro made his move. He had a bone in his hand and prepared to strike Naruto down.

"He is going to Orochimaru. I cannot let you get in his way. Die!" Kimimaro shouted.

Sand suddenly appeared blocking the bone before it could hit Naruto and forcing Kimimaro to jump back. Gaara immediately appeared in front of Naruto with his usual expression.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked surprised to see the Sand Genin again.

"Naruto, leave this one to me. You just go and rescue your friend." Gaara stated without turning to face Naruto.

Naruto was confused. "Wait a minute. Weren't you Sand Ninja on their side not to long ago? Why would you help me?"

"It is true that we were enemies. I will not make excuses for our actions that day; however, that is in the past for the Sand Village. We are now fully dedicated to our alliance with the Leaf. Though above that I owe you and Daichi a favor that I intend to make good on right now. Go and save your friend."

Naruto smiled and nodded before running in the direction Sasuke took off in.

"I don't think so." Kimimaro said.

He ran forward and prepared to jump over Gaara, but he was forced to jump back as the sand closed in on him.

Naruto looked back at Gaara one more time. _"Good luck Gaara."_


	46. Daichi vs Sakon and Lee vs Tayuya

_**Daichi vs Sakon and Ukon**_

Daichi slowly got to his feet. His clothes were soaked from the rive he now stood in. His gaze shifted to Sakon who was also starting to get up. Sakon looked different as he was red with long, white hair, and sharp teeth.

The right half of his body was covered in hard skin. He also no longer had that hump Daichi had taken note of earlier. Daichi then looked to his right where he saw what appeared to be a copy of Sakon's head on his right shoulder.

"What is this?!" Daichi exclaimed in shock.

Ukon replied, "I'm Sakon's brother, and this is my unique ability that I use for assassinations. This ability can only be used when I'm in stage two. I can break my body down into particles and seep into my opponent.

I then return to my original form inside their bodies. My cells are freely swimming inside of you. Soon we will fuse together and share a body. I will snuff out your light by eradicating your cells from the inside out."

Daichi's shock faded as it was replaced with a smile. "With anyone else, you may have succeeded, but you are facing me. I am the student of the Lion Yonnin Kazamae."

"What does that matter." Ukon sneered.

"Lion's Will: 50%!" Daichi declared.

Daichi's seal only read 30% which meant he was going a full 20% above his limit. Orange Chakra flared up around himself and Ukon. Daichi also opened his gauntlets at the same time allowing the Chakra they contained to flow into his system.

Both Daichi and Ukon screamed in pain. Ukon was soon expelled from Daichi's body landing on ground. The seal had retracted and Daichi knew he was now dead.

The orange Chakra dissipated from around Daichi on it's own and he fell to his knees with blood trickling from the sides of his mouth. He clutched himself as he was in a lot of pain after that little stunt.

Sakon looked at his brother before turning his attentions to Daichi and angrily shouting, "What did you do to him?!"

Daichi rose to his feet and got into his Lion's Taijutsu stance despite the pain he felt. "What you just saw was my Lion's Will. It grants power, but only to those with this seal. In addition, going higher than the seal usually causes great damage to the one who uses it. Your brother had no seal which is why he died."

Sakon became furious. "I'll kill you!"

Sakon rammed into Daichi sending him flying into a rock. He then slid down the wall and landed on his butt.

Daichi thought, _"That really hurt, and it seems that I'm really low on Chakra at this point. I think I can only perform a few more jutsus."_

Sakon ran at Daichi again. "Die!"

Daichi rolled to the right just barley avoiding Sakon as he rammed into the wall. _"And to make matters worse, this guy is in raged which makes him a dangerous enemy. Though maybe I can use that against him."_

Daichi said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

2 Daichi's appeared and got Sakon's attention. This allowed the real on to run behind a rock.

Daichi bit his thumb. _"I need a strong enough lion. Please don't let it be Tosen."_ He made the hand signs and placed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu."

Daichi summoned a young, medium sized lioness with golden brown fur.

She knew of him from both Tosen and The Great Beast King. "My name is Kizen. Why have you summoned me Kit?"

Daichi was about to reply when Sakon shouted, "Die!"

Daichi replied, "He's reason I've summoned you. I need you to keep him busy so I can take him down."

Sakon shouted, "They were both shadow Clones! Show yourself and die!"

Kizen said, "I got it Kit. I'll give him a fight."

She rushed out and lept at Sakon biting down on his unarmored shoulder. Sakon screamed with fury and tried to get Kizen off.

Daichi said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

This time he created one clone and they began making the Rasengan.

Daichi thought, _"This is it. This is the last jutsu I can make before I'm out of chakra. I can't miss. I won't miss!"_

Once the Rasengan was done, Daichi turned to his clone and nodded."

The clone drew The Sword of the Thunder Spirit and lept out of the hiding spot. He then charged in ready to strike.

"Kizen, move!" The clone exclaimed.

Kizen let go of Sakon, and the clone of Daichi thrust the sword into him. Sakon turned around and hit the clone dispelling him and the weapon. Kizen took this chance to reengage him in combat taking him head on.

The real Daichi soon emerged from the hiding spot and charged at Sakon. "Kizen, move again.

She jumped out of the way and Sakon turned to face Daichi just as he thrust the Rasengan forward. "Rasengan!"

Sakon was sent spiraling into a wall of the ravine while Daichi fell to the ground only the smallest amount of Chakra allowing him to stay awake. The Rasengan soon dissipated and Sakon fell to the ground unconscious.

Kizen walked over to Daichi concerned for the new summoner. "You did it Kit. Is there anything else you need from me?"

Daichi was about to respond when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in awhile. "Seems it was a waste for me to come over here considering the fact that you've already beaten him."

Daichi said, "Actually, it's a good thing you're here. I can't move at the moment. Do you think you could placed me on Kizen's back?"

Kankuro sighed. "Very well."

Kankuro picked Daichi up by his shirt and Kizen let him place the young Chunin on her back.

Daichi said, "Thanks. Now, do you think you can escort me as I go back to the village I want to make sure my friends are okay."

"You said there were other fights. Don't you think I'd be more useful if I went to join them?" Kankuro asked.

Daichi said, "I think the other battle are most likely wrapping up now. You would be more useful in helping the wounded."

Kankuro sighed. "I suppose you do have a point."

"That's good. I think I'm going to sleep now. Kizen, please head back towards the village. I'm sure you'll both find the other battle fields." With that said, he closed his eyes already out cold.

 _ **Lee vs Tayuya**_

Tayuya jumped onto another branch to collect herself. "Do you honestly think that shrimp's going to actually stop anything?"

"I believe fully in Naruto. We all do." Lee firmly stated.

"I find it hard to believe that you could have such faith in that kid. Has it truly even been worth it? Just look at what's happened to your team. At every obstacle you face, you've had to sacrifice one of your own. I mean, what's so special about this Sasuke guy anyway?" Tayuya asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha is our comrade. None of us could abandon him for it would be most a unyouthful thing to do." Lee smiled. "Though, I don't believe we've sacrificed anyone. All of my comrades fire's burn brightly. They will succeed just as I will now."

Tayuya was surprised by his reply because it caused memories long buried to surface once more.

 _ **Tayuya's Flashback (4 years old)**_

Tayuya was in front of her home laying in the soft grass so she could stare at the clouds. Her clothes at the time were dull blues and her red hair was short. Her father opened the door to the house. For some reason she couldn't remember what he looked like only that his voice was smooth and soothing.

"Tayuya, come inside. I have something I want to show you." Her father said.

Tayuya huffed before walking over to her father. "Alright old man, this better be worth it."

He father smiled as he entered the house and she followed after him. He took her over to a table and she sat down in front of a book titled 'Uzumaki History.'

 _ **Back at the Battle**_

Tayuya's flash back faded. _"What was that? That girl looked like me. Could these be the my missing memories?"_

Lee jumped on her branch and stood before her. "Focus on the battle for you cannot afford to be distracted."

Tayuya grunted as Lee went in for a punch. She blocked with her right arm and delivered a kick to Lee'd mid section that he just barely managed to avoid.

"Bowl cut, show me just what you can do." Tayuya stated.

Lee rushed forward and the two began to exchange blows with one another. Tayuya was clearly on the defensive. Eventually Lee saw his chance and landed a kick to Tayuya's right side which sent her flying into another branch. She began to fall to the ground as another memory surfaced.

 _ **Tayuya's Flashback (5 years old)**_

Tayuya was sparing against her father. Only a few month have passed since she began training.

"Alright you old man, I'm going to take you down." Tayuya stated.

Her father smiled as she charged in attempting to punch him. He simply dodged her and landed a kick that sent into into the trunk of a tree. She fell to her butt and looked at the ground.

Tayuya angrily shouted, "Damn it you old man!"

Her father smirked. "Don't tell me you're giving up on Tayuya?"

Tayuya, determined, got to her feet and smiled. "In your dreams old man. I'm Tayuya -, I will never give up."

 _ **Back with the Battle**_

Tayuya flipped to her feet and Lee appeared in front of her once more moving faster than before. He tried to punch her only for her to punch him back. Both fist collided in mid air. black lines of the curse mark began to spread out over her body.

" _These lines. They're just like the ones Sasuke had all over his body that one time."_ Lee thought while remembering the events of the Forest of Death.

Tayuya took this moment and kicked his right side. Lee managed to brace himself and was only pushed a few feet. She followed up her attack with punches that at first caught Lee off guard until he became accustomed to his opponent's new speed allowing him to effectively block.

"You're not bad for a Bowl Cut Weirdo, but let's see how you handle this." Tayuya stated as glowing yellow chains appeared in Tayuya's hands.

They instantly wrapped themselves, once, around a surprised Lee before reaching their full length.

Tayuya gripped both chains tightly and swung Lee into the ground hit. "Come on kid. You have to at least try or this…"

Tayuya suddenly stopped and screamed out in pain. Her head was killing her. It was far worse than any other time she'd used these chains. This forced her chains to disperse themselves.

 _ **Tayuya's Flashback (4 years old)**_

Tayuya stared at the book with a slow smile spreading across her face. "I finally get to learn about our clan!"

Her father chuckled. "I knew you'd be excited."

Tayuya collected herself. "I'm not excited. Where did you ever get that idea from you idiot?"

Her father laughed. "Yes, I suppose there was no way for me to ever get that idea. Anyways, we might as well begin. The Uzumaki clan…"

 _ **Flashback (10 years old)**_

Tayuya tried desperately to break free from the bindings that held her to the table, but nothing she did even loosened them.

Orochimaru walked into the room. "Do not worry child. Once you receive your curse mark, you will forget all your troubles."

Then everything went black.

 _ **Back to the Battle**_

Tayuya had collapsed to the ground. She was in agony. Her head felt like it was going to split apart and her curse mark was burning. Her skin shifted from red to its normal color. Black lines would appear and then receded. The seal was attempting to repress these memories that appeared, but it was having no luck.

Lee could only watch as his opponent emitted screams of pain.

This time the curse mark failed in its duties to repress Tayuya's memories, so it took the next best option and wiped her mind of any hideout the Sound Village used. When it's mark's job was complete, it change changed. It became a circle with a swirl in the middle.

Tayuya was allowed to slip into unconsciousness leaving Lee with a difficult choice to make. He sighed before picking the girl up and slinging her over his shoulder before running back to the village.

 _ **Clearing**_

Gaara's sand moved around him as Kimimaro removed his arms from his shirt. He then charged at Gaara while drawing his bone sword.

 _ **Some Time Later**_

 **A/N: We're skipping to the part where Kimimaro's burrowing threw Gaara's sand while in his 2** **nd** **state. The battle pretty much was the same as it was in the anime just with the absence of Lee.**

Kimimaro was about to ram into Gaara until Kanja appeared tackling him. This only moved Kimimaro a few feet.

"So you're one of those Sound Ninja. I suppose I should introduce myself since I'm going to beat you down for hurting my village's alley." Kanja drew her huge blade. "My name is Kanja Yagumi and I'm a Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

" _Mist Village huh."_ Kimimaro observed.

Gaara stood up. "I'd heard that a group of Mist Ninja were deployed as well. I do welcome the help with this one."

Kanja looked at Kimimaro then at Gaara. _"I definitely walked into something all right. That Sound Ninja looked weird. Could it be a Blood Limit?"_

"You just sit back and leave this guy to me." Kanja confidently stated.

To both Shinobi's surprise, Kimimaro removed his spine. "Dance of the Clematis: Vine."

Kimimaro's spine wrapped itself around a surprised Kanja. _"No, I was caught off guard when he actually used his bones as a weapon. Up until this point I thought he had a Blood Limit, but I had no idea he was a member of the Kaguya Clan."_

"Now, Dance of the Clematis: Flower." Kimimaro stated as his right arm turned into a bone lance.

"I'm not going to let you kill her." Gaara stated.

Sand whipped up and lashed out at Kimimaro. Kimimaro ran from the sand to prevent it from grabbing him. This only served to distract him as he was soon captured by ninja wire that wrapped itself around his body.

Kimimaro turned around and saw a man with short black hair, normal colored skin, a decent height, and wearing the Jonin clothes of the Mist. He was the Jonin Akana. Gaara's sand entangled Kimimaro's feet at that very moment leaving the ex leader of the Sound Five entangled.

"See Kanja, this is why you shouldn't go running ahead of me. You may be a Chunin now, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't still take your Sensei's advice."

"Sensei, can you lecture me after we've beaten him because I doubt…" Kanja began only to stop as Kimimaro cut threw both her Sensei's wire and Gaara's sand. "Yeah that."

Kimimaro removed his spine from Kanja and instead placed his hands on the ground. "I am tired of all of you getting in my way. I must carry out Lord Orochimaru's will!"

Bones began to pop out of the ground attempting to skewer the three ninja. They were only saved by Gaara who managed to lift all of them into the air with his sand. Akana was about to speak until Kimimaro appeared from the bones in an attempt to stab him.

"You will die!" Kimimaro exclaimed.

Akana began weaving the hand signs for the water wall, but stopped once he saw that Kimimaro had died.

"He's… gone." Kanja said as blood began to drip from Kimimaro's mouth.


	47. Recuperation

**A/N: Sorry, can't do the Sasuke vs Naruto battle since it is barley affected by the changes I have made. You want to see it, then go watch the anime. It's a pretty good fight.**

 _ **After the Battle with Sasuke: On the way back to the Village**_

Naruto had regained consciousness on Kakashi's back. "Kakshi Sensei, where's Sasuke?"

Medical ninja join them before he could give a response.

One of them asked, "Kakshi, what's Naruto Uzumaki's condition?"

"He'll pull through." Kakashi replied.

The medical ninja asked, "And what of Sasuke Uchiha? What happened to him?"

Kakashi shook his head in response. "How are the the other Genin?"

The medical ninja replied, "Kankuro of the Sand Village returned with a majority of them. The others made their way back on their own if they weren't to injured. Those that were severely injured, were immediately give basic medical treatment by Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi, surprised, asked. "They were all wounded?"

"Yes. Shikamaru Nara and Rock Lee only sustained minor injuries. Kiba Inuzuka's were a bit more severe, but the real problem with him was the fact that both he and his dog were suffering from Chakra exhaustion.

Neji Hyuga suffered great damage to his internal. He could go either way. Lastly there is Daichi Ryu who suffered moderate injured and major chakra exhaustion. Though he seems to be recovering at a faster rate due to the Chakra he contains." The medic explained.

Naruto saw a brief image of the Retrieval Squad before closing his eyes. _"Everyone._

 _ **With Neji**_

It had been hours since Tsunade began working on Neji, and she was only three fourths of the way done with repairing his bones.

"Damn, that ninja broke all these bones?" Tsunade commented.

 _ **With Hinata**_

Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi were all sitting outside the operating room waiting for any news concerning Neji. All three of them had the usual Hyuga air about them, but that was only on the surface. Inside all three were very worried.

Hinata thought, _"Please make it through this Neji. I don't want to lose you."_

 _ **With Kiba**_

Kiba and Akamaru were both lying in a bed. Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mom, sat in a chair at his side

Kiba said, "Mom, I realized something out there. Akamaru and I are no where near strong enough. I want to grow stronger to protect my friends. More than that I want to be able to keep Akamaru safe.."

Tsume chuckled. "You're so much like your father. He two had to go out on a dangerous mission before he got his butt in gear." Tsume had been smiling, but that was quickly replaced with an evil grin. "Okay pup, we'll ramp up your training as soon as you're able to leave. I hop you know that it's not going to be easy."

Kiba's mother was leaking killer intent scaring both Kiba and Akamaru. _"Now I'm starting to wonder if I've made the right choice."_

 _ **Front Gates of the Village**_

Team Akana stood before the gates leading out of the village.

"We did all we could and yet this mission ended in failure." Kenjo plainly stated.

Kanja looked into the distance while thinking about how stupid she'd been to get captured so easily. "Yeah I suppose it did."

Akana sighed before smiling. "You two really need to cheer up. It's true that we failed to help our allies, but there's always next time. Trust me when I say that we will be prepared when our allies need us once more."

"Yeah, we'll just have to train harder than before." Kenjo stated with a small smile.

Kanja, with the same smile, said, "We'll become stronger than ever.

"Good, you two are smiling. Make sure you hold onto this feeling because I doubt the Mizukage is going to take it easy on us." Akana sadly stated.

Kanja and Kenjo looked at each other before trying to run away. Akana had foreseen this and was already dragging his two students by their collars. All three Mist Shinobi were terrified of what awaited them.

 _ **With Shikamaru and Temari**_

Shikamaru was worried for his whole team. Though that worry had died down for several members it was still there in large for Neji, who was in critical condition, and Naruto, who had yet to show up in the village.

Temari, who sat across from him, said, "You know, there's really no point in making yourself crazy. I mean, don't you remember your psychological training. With every mission there is the possibility for sacrifice."

"Training and reality are two very different things. I made mistakes that no platoon leader should have made. If only I…" Shikamaru began.

"You can stop worrying about that. That Mist Genin and I ran into countless, smaller groups of Sound Shinobi. Every battle we could have intervened in was long over. In truth, as much as I hate to admit it, you made the right choice.

You were out of Chakra at the time and would have only been a burden. Even if you somehow did make it to any of the battle fields, you'd have been no help to your team." Temari stated.

Shikamaru stood up. "You say that, but I know there has to be more I could have done." He clenched his fist. "It's all my fault that the men under my command got hurt."

"Think what you like, but I don't believe you were the only Chunin out there. Even then, it sounds like you two did all you could to ensure the mission's success." Temari stated.

Shikamaru sat back down, still clenching his fist, as he thought back to the mission. He went over every detail again while also taking Temari's words into consideration.

"You say I didn't make a mistake, but I made so many." Tears fell from his eyes. "They depended on me and Daichi to see them through this mission safely, yet we failed. Next time, I'm going to make sure that the mission goes perfectly."

Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, smiled as he made his way down a hall of the hospital.

 _ **With Daichi, About 2 Day's Later…**_

Daichi opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white ceiling. He looked around the room until his eyes settled on a table that contained his two swords, arm guards, Chunin vest and top part of his gi.

He immediately sat up and looked around the whole room now before taking his blanket off and noticing that he was only pants. His torso ha been wrapped in bandages.

" _I ended up in the hospital?"_ This led to another few questions. _"Is everyone else okay? Did we get Sasuke back? Is…"_

Daichi's mind suddenly stopped it's thought process when he noticed a black blur move past his door. He decided to check it out. Daichi jumped from the bed an noticed that he felt sore, but that was it. He was no where near as hurt as he thought he was going to be.

" _I don't understand. I normally don't heal this fast when I get hurt."_ Daichi's eyes snapped open as realization dawned on him. _"Unless… does this have to do with Kenshi's Chakra?"_ Daichi shook his head. _"You have to focus."_

Daichi grabbed his original sword from the table and ran out the door while hooking it around his waist. He just barley saw someone that resembled the blur as they entered a room at the end of the hall.

" _Looks like that's where I'm heading."_ Daichi thought as he ran down the hall while doing everything he could to remain silent.

 _ **In the Room**_

Tayuya was strapped to the bed. Even her head was strapped down which made it difficult to look anywhere but up.

" _It's not like I can blame these idiots for strapping me down. They most likely still think I'm still working for that snake freak. Well he may have had me in his clutches for a while, but now I know the truth. There's no way I'm ever going to work for him again."_ Tayuya thought while contemplating what her next move should be.

Her thoughts were soon cut short as a figure in a black cloak appeared in her field of vision. The figure wore a mask. Tayuya knew that this person had to be a Leaf Village Anbu.

"I suppose I should have expected this. Just get it over with you creep." Tayuya stated.

The Anbu drew a tanto and held it above Tayuya. Before he could do anything, the door to the room burst opened, and Daichi stepped into the room.

He looked from the Anbu to the Tayuya. He recognized her almost immediately from the mission. He knew what had to be done.

"Step away from the girl." Daichi ordered.

The Anbu spoke with a woman's voice though she spoke without any emotion. "You have no authority over me. I am simply eliminating a potential threat before it can harm the Leaf Village.

Daichi sighed. "You can't kill her because I've placed her under the Fusion Clan's protection. While that may not seem like much, I implore you to think about the clans who would rally against you should you act against my wishes as head of the Fusion Clan."

The woman put her tanto away. "I will take my leave."

She shushined out of the room leaving Daichi alone with Tayuya. He grabbed a chair and sat beside at her bedside.

Tayuya was speechless. She'd never been saved by anyone. Her old 'teammates' would have sooner watched her meet her end then do anything in the slightest to help her.

"Why are you in the Leaf's hospital?" Daichi questioned.

"I was told some kid named Rock Lee brought me in. I have to assume he's that Bowl Cut Weirdo that I was fighting." Tayuya responded.

Daichi crossed his arms. "Do you know if Sasuke Uchiha was recovered?"

"I over heard the nurses say that he was not. You're mission was a failure Blur Hair." Tayuya replied.

Daichi frowned and hung his head. _"No snap out of it."_ He shook his head. _"Sasuke's only in the clutches of Orochimaru. There's a chance that somehow we'll be able to save him."_

"Before you said that you were the head of the Fusion Clan, right?" Tayuya asked.

"I am. While that alone is nothing special, it's the ties that my grandfather and father made that give my words their weight." Daichi responded figuring that this was information she couldn't send back to Orochimaru.

Though he was beginning to doubt if that was the case as her words, while including insults, didn't seem to be what you'd expect from a Sound Ninja. Then there was that mark on her neck. Daichi had seen it somewhere before.

Daichi asked, "Why are you answering my question honestly? I would expect a ninja under Orochimaru to speak with lies if they were ever confronted by an enemy ninja?"

Tayuya sneered at Orochimaru's name and became angry. "The only reason I served that monster was because he repressed my memories. He had my father killed and burned down my house. He made me forget that I am an Uzumaki."

Daichi's eyes opened wide and he visibly stiffened. _"That's why that mark looks familiar. It's the Uzumaki Symbol. The symbol on the back of our jackets are derived from that._

"I don't care if you believe me or not because it is the truth. I am an Uzumaki." Tayuya firmly stated.

Daichi again regained his composure. "I believe that everything you've told it truth. You were a pawn Orochimaru used for his games."

Now it was Tayuya's turn to be surprised. Before the memories of her father, there was no one who trusted that what she said was true. Trust and honesty just wasn't something that was associated with being a Sound Ninja. It honestly felt good that someone else could trust her.

"Just so I'm sure, you do not harbor any feeling of loyalty to Orochimaru?" Daichi asked.

Tayuya became angry again. "If that snake ever dies, I'd dance on his grave."

"You are a Uzumaki?" Daichi inquired.

Tayuya created a few yellow chain links that she immediately dispersed. "Does that answer your question."

Daichi nodded his head. "Would you like to join the Leaf Village?"

Tayuya was shocked. "What did you just say?"

"I asked if you would like to join the Leaf Village?" Daichi restated.

Tayuya closed her eyes. "Like I'd ever be accepted into this village?"

"Really that word has multiple different meaning. I can get you into the village if that's what you mean by acceptance; however, acceptance by the people, including my comrades, would take time.

All I'm saying is that I can give you a chance at leading a better life. It would up to you what you did with it. This also means I can't and won't force you to take what I'm offering. This is something you must choose for yourself." Daichi calmly stated.

It didn't take long for her to make a decision. She didn't believe she was going to get a better offer than this.

"I want to join the Leaf as a Shinobi. The Uzumaki always had close ties with the village, and I wish to honor those ties. Make it happen Blue Hair." Tayuya stated.

Daichi said, "We still need to address the problem of that Anbu though. Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to leave a clone here for the moment to watch you while I get dressed. Then I'll come back and watch over you until we can sort everything out."

"I don't need your protection." Tayuya stated seeming to forget that she couldn't really defend herself for the moment.

"If you can get off your bed, then I won't have to protect you." Daichi challenged.

Tayuya tried to move, but stopped a moment later. "Fine, you can stand guard over me Blue Hair."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Daichi made three clones.

"I want one of you to find Tsunade and inform her of the attempt of this girl's life. Tell her I also need to meet with her." One clone took off. "I need another of you to tell the doctors where I'll be." A second clone took off. "You, I need you to remain her and defend Tayuya from harm."

The clone nodded his head and sat against the wall of the room while the real Daichi left to get dressed.

 _ **Front Desk of the Hospital**_

Sakura and Ino both stood before the desk.

Sakura asked, "Ino, what are you doing here?"

Ino replied, "I came to see if Daichi was up. What about you?"

Sakura looked down. "I came to see Daichi and Naruto. They both tried so hard to bring Sasuke back that they ended in the hospital."

 _ **With Shikamaru and Naruto**_

Shikamaru was visiting with Naruto to fill him on the mission. He stopped when Sakura opened the door and entered the room.

"Sakura." Naruto said in surprise.

Sakura gave him a smile. "I'm glad to see that you're up Naruto."

All Naruto could do was stare forward sadly. "I'm… sorry Sakura."

Sakura actually chuckled at what he said. "You don't have to be sorry Naruto. Yes I care deeply about Sasuke, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you and Daichi. I know you both gave it your all. Thank you for that Naruto."

Naruto smiled slightly before switching to determined. "I still haven't given up of Sasuke. I will uphold my promise and bring him back to the Leaf."

Sakura smiled, _"I'll work hard and help you and Daichi bring him back. I may not have been able to join you this time, but that will change. I will change. That is my promise to you and Daichi."_

 _ **With Daichi**_

Daichi had just finished getting dressed. He was still a bit injured so he kept the bandages on under his clothes. It was just in time to as someone opened his door. He turned and saw Ino standing there.

"Daichi, you're up! You should be in bed resting!" Ino stated a bit angry that he'd be so reckless as to be up so soon.

Daichi said, "I feel fine enough to move besides there's someone in need of my help. I can't just leave her in the hands of fate when there's something I can do."

Ino took note of the her part. "I suppose you do look ok…"

Ino stopped talking and instead screamed as a tall, old, and muscularly defined man jumped through the window. He wore a red gi with matching pants, had many battle scars, and short white hair. On his back he carried a large scroll.

She shouted, "I don't know who you are, but you can't go jumping through people's windows…"

Daichi placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from shouting. "Ino, it's okay. This is my Sensei, the Lion Yonnin Kazamae."

Ino stopped shouting. "Hold on a minute. You're the Lion Sage Kazamae?!" She bowed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you sir."

Kazamae waved his hand and smiled. "Nah, it's quite alright. I usually get that reaction when I go jumping through windows." He then addressed Daichi. "I have a few things we need to talk about.

"I suppose that's my cue to leave." Ino said as she left the room. "I'll see you later Daichi."

Kazamae leaned against the wall. "From what I understand, you ran into some Akatsuki members on the mission to find Tsunade."

Daichi replied, "That's correct Sensei."

"Then you know what their after?" Kazamae asked.

Daichi replied, "I do. They want me dead and to capture Naruto."

"Exactly, which is why in 6 months time, you will be training with me so I can prepare you to face them. That's not all I'm going to prepare you for though. I will make you strong enough so that you have a chance at rescuing your teammate." Kazamae stated.

Daichi nodded his head as he thought back to all his past opponents since becoming a ninja. "Yeah, I'll definitely need to become stronger."

Kazamae said, "4 and a half year from this day is when the Akatsuki will make its move and when Orochimaru will take Sasuke's body."

" _I remember Orochimaru mentioning some jutsu that allows him to live longer. That must be why he wanted Sasuke."_ Daichi thought.

Daichi said, "I understand. I'll train hard until you come back to train me yourself."

Kazamae smiled as he placed his hand on Daichi's shoulder. "Keep that mentality because my training method will not be easy. In fact, the method I have in mind for you is almost impossible to complete, but I'll tell you all about it when the time comes."

With everything he need to say having been said, Kazamae jumped out the window. After a few moments, Daichi left his room and headed towards Tayuya's room.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Jiraiya appears and tells him that he's his only student. They'll be training for 4 years once he's finished up some loose ends. Naruto doesn't want to train because Sasuke is in danger of being taken over.

Jiraiya reveals that there are also four and a half years until Orochimaru attempt to take over Sasuke. He then implores Naruto to give up on Sasuke. Naruto won't do it because Sasuke is his friend. Eventually, after some discussion, Jiraiya is convinced to still train Naruto even though he's still insistent on going after Sasuke.


	48. Council Meeting

_**Tayuya's Room**_

A few hours have passed since Daichi took it upon himself to guard Tayuya. She'd barley spoken, so Daichi created another clone that was sent off to get him a book. Some time later he sent a clone off to get some food.

He then had that clone feed Tayuya since she couldn't exactly feed herself. Soon enough, the red head had drifted off and was now sleeping.

That's when Tsunade herself entered the room. "You should be resting in bed, but I'll let it slid since you did prevent a murder. Now, I want you to tell me everything."

Daichi told her everything starting from when he woke up to when the Anbu left the room.

" _A tanto and emotionless… It has to be the work of Danzo."_ Tsunade thought as she recognized the two key features Root agents used to have before the division was supposedly shut down.

Tsunade then took a good look at Tayuya. From the first moment Tsunade heard Rock Lee's account of his fight with her, she'd suspected that the girl was an Uzumaki. She'd had a blood test down which confirmed it. That was the main reason Tsunade had her placed in the hospital in the first place instead of a cell.

"So, do you honestly back her for becoming a Shinobi of the Leaf?" Tsunade asked after sighing.

Daichi replied. "I do Lady Tsunade. Everything she told me is the truth. Of that I am 100% sure. She's one of the few Uzumaki out there which means she's also family to Naruto. Let's not forget the ties between the Leaf and the Uzumaki clan. We really do owe it to the Uzumaki Clan to help those that remain."

"You're right on all accounts, but the council has gotten word of her. Word that she is one of Orochimaru's guards. As a result, they're holding a meeting to determine what we do with her.

Even if we provide them with the details of her heritage, I fear it will do little to persuade the civilian part of the council to accept her as Shinobi of this village." Tsunade calmly stated.

Daichi was skeptical that this was the only reason the council would be meeting. It might be a big issue, but their was no way they'd all get together because of her..

"Is there anything else this meeting will entail?" Daichi asked already guessing it had something to do with Naruto.

Tsunade sighed again. " _Someone_ got word that Naruto would be leaving the village to train for 4 years. This has moved the Civilian Council to take action and call a meeting. I have no doubt that their going to vote that he should remain in the village."

Daichi took a deep breathe. He may not have been apart of the council, but he knew well enough from Hiashi that the Civilian Council was corrupt and power hungry. There were many measures in place to ensure that they at least kept the power they currently had.

In addition they were the biggest haters of Naruto. Practically all of them wanted him dead. Though there was one man Hiashi spoke of that wished to see Naruto as a weapon. Which the council was okay with backing. He was apparently some old war hawk named Danzo.

"Lady Tsunade, we can't let this happen. As much as I want to protect my best friend, even I see that training is the best course of action for his protection." Daichi firmly stated.

Tsunade smiled. "Well then, I hope you'll agree to help us fix the council. After all, you are clan head and thus have a remarkable opportunity."

Daichi closed his eyes. "I believe I know just what you're talking about Lady Tsunade."

 _ **Council Meeting, A Few Hours Later…**_

Tsunade took her seat at the table. All the other council members were already there. The Shinobi council consisted of Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Kakashi Hatake, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Unkai Kurama.

The civilian side consisted of prominent civilians. A few note worthy people were Danzo Shimura the supposed ex leader of Root and Mizashi Haruno. Sakura's mother. She looked almost like Sakura except her eyes were black and her pink hair was long. Besides these two groups, there was also the Hokage's advisers.

"Now that we are all in attendance..." Danzo began before Tsunade held up her hand.

"Not all of us are in attendance yet Danzo." Tsunade stated.

"Pray tell, who might we be missing Tsunade?" Danzo questioned.

It was at this point that the doors to the meeting room opened. Daichi strode in to the room and stood beside Tsunade.

"Good timing." Tsunade shifted her focus to the members of the council. "I believe this answers who we're missing. Most of you already know him, but for those of you who don't, allow me to introduce Daichi Ryu of the Fusion Clan. He recently became a Chunin and thus is eligible to take on the full responsibilities that come with being a clan head."

Mizashi Haruno, who had a voice like a banshee's, said. "Tsunade, this is unorthodox. You've brought on a new member to the council when we should have been informed of this before hand."

Daichi glared at the woman menacingly. He'd a few tails about her from Sakura and some of the other clan heads. Apparently she'd served as a Chunin until an injury cut her Shinobi career short.

None of the clan heads or anyone she'd worked with had pleasant things to say about her. The only one who seemed able to put up with her was Sakura's father even though Mizashi tended to treat both her husband and daughter rather poorly.

Daichi already hated the woman even before he meet her. Now that he was in the same room, he really wanted to shut her up and teach her some manner concerning his teammate.

Tsunade smirked, "When could I have told any of you about him joining our council when I had no idea we'd even be meeting today. Honestly, if you want to be mad at anyone, then be mad at Danzo as he was the one who called this meeting." She then turned to Daichi. "You may take your seat in between Hiashi Hyuga and Shibi Aburame."

Daichi nodded his head. "As you wish Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade addressed the whole council after Daichi took his seat. "Now we may begin this meeting Danzo."

Danzo was not happy at this recant development as it meant that now any measure's he proposed would only pass with a minor majority of one, and that would only happen if the advisers agreed with him.

He hid his distaste for this recent turn of events and proceeded with the meeting. "Let us begin with a rather small item on the list before moving onto something bigger. It has recently come to our attention that an elite guard to Orochimaru is within the walls of our village. She has, as of yet, to be sent in for interrogation. Why is this Tsunade?"

"I turn this over to Daichi Ryu for explanation." Tsunade stated.

Everyone turned looked to Daichi. "Simply put, there is no need to interrogate someone who is willing to give us any and all information she has on Orochimaru."

Kakshi asked, "And she has just willing given this information?"

"She has. I have already recorded everything she knows on Orochimaru and have given it all to Lady Tsunade." Daichi firmly stated.

Shibi, speaking as an Aburame usually does, asked, "Can you guarantee that this information is correct?"

Daichi nodded. "I give you my word that everything she gave me is the truth."

All of the clan heads found this to be an acceptable answer as Daichi's father and grandfather had a knack for knowing if a person was lying. It was said that they would make great interrogators, but none of them ever wanted to take that job.

The Civilian Council was less inclined to take his word on the subject.

"I would also like to expand a bit more on Tayuya's heritage. She, in fact, and Uzumaki." Daichi stated.

Everyone, Clan Head and Civilian alike, froze as this information came to light. The Shinobi knew of the close ties and what good having another Uzumaki could do for the village. The Civilian Council was weary of this information as this meant she was related to Naruto.

"I say we should just kill her and be done with it." A councilman stated with the other members of the Civilian Council agreeing with him.

That man's declaration angered many of the Clan Heads though a good portion weren't visibly showing it.

"Need I remind you that the Uzumaki Clan shares close ties with the Senju Clan. Which also mean that they share close ties with the Leaf Village as a whole. My grandfather, the 1st Hokage, had an Uzumaki as a wife. He would be appalled that you would even consider killing this girl." Tsunade angrily stated.

A civilian was about to speak until Daichi beat him to it. "If you're going to argue that her relation to Naruto is a good reason to kill her, then you might as well not say anything at all."

The council member remained quiet and Daichi instantly glared at him. He didn't get to keep his focus on that member for long as Mizashi chose to speak up.

"I still say that we should kill her. Heck while we're at it we should kill Naruto to." Mizashi calmly stated.

Daichi smile and reflected that same, calm anger that usually only popped up when someone caused him to waste his candy. "You know, it's a rather bad idea to say things like that about my best friend and someone who I now see as a friend. If I were you, I would not say another word concerning either of them unless you want to deal with me."

Mizashi was furious that this newly crowned Chunin had the guts to say such things to her. "Tsunade, are you going to let him sit there and threaten me like that."

Tsunade shrugged, "He only threatened you. The only way I can do anything about it is if he follows through on such a threat and we can say for certain that he's the one who did it."

Mizashi looked at Daichi ready to say something else until his face grew darker and he glared at her. This was enough to silence the banshee for the moment.

Danzo said, "I say we put this to a vote. All those in favor of having this girl killed, raise your hands." Every council member and the two advisers raised their hands. "All opposed." All the Clan Heads and Tsunade raised their hands.

"That's 11 in favor and 10 opposed. This means you only have minimum majority and this measure shall be shelved until a later date." Tsunade stated while smirking.

Danzo grunted, but said nothing in response. Even Mizashi chose to say nothing on the issue.

"Then we must move onto the big issue which concerns Naruto Uzumaki…" Danzo began only for Daichi to cut him off.

"Yes, let's talk about Naruto Uzumaki. Ever since he can remember, he's been glared at, insulted, and abused by many a civilian and Shinobi. Despite that, he's worked hard to become a Shinobi all so he could protect this village.

You won't find a more loyal, brave, and hardworking person no matter where you look." Daichi stared at all the members of the Civilian Council. "He's a better person that any of you could ever be."

Daichi let out a sigh of relieve. It felt so good to say it.

"Tsunade, are you just going to sit there and let him say those things?" Mizashi screeched finally able to say something.

"I see nothing wrong with what he's said. It's a known fact that one of you over there always does say something bad about Naruto. Daichi here is just sticking up for his teammate like I taught him to do."

The other Clan heads all nodded their heads in agreement over what Kakashi said.

Tsunade had hoped that it wouldn't come to this. She thought that maybe Daichi could get through to the civilians, but it was clear that this was not going to happen. They would have to resort to their final play.

She nodded her head at Daichi and he immediately began to take out a load of scrolls.

 _ **Flashback: Tsunade's Office, Couple of Hours Earlier**_

Daichi and Tsunade had discussed the plan for the council meeting in detail. Their final play was what bothered him.

"Lady Tsunade, I don't think I can go through with issuing a dual." Daichi stated worried.

"You already issued a dual against the Hyuga elders. This isn't much different." Tsunade stated.

Daichi said, "I did do that, but that Dual is one that only risks myself. The Dual you're talking about is one that puts the whole village at risk. From what you told me, I'm not sure I could beat the opponent they would choose."

"I'm confident that you can beat him, and it's not the end of the world should you fail. One way or another I'll gain back control of the council. Either way, this route leads to less blood shed." Tsunade assured.

Daichi closed his eyes and sighed. "You're right Lady Tsunade. I'll make sure to win. Just promise me that you will keep everyone out of this fight no mater where it goes. They could claim a win based on interference if you don't, and I do not want to see my comrades hurt because of this."

Tsunade smiled. "I promise. Now you best get to writing those scrolls."

 _ **Meeting Room**_

Daichi had all 22 scrolls he made before him. Each one contained the exact same thing. Kakashi had taken note of the scrolls but he was already informed about what was taking place. In fact, all the members had been secretly informed by Tsunade.

"Look, it's pretty clear what's going to happen today. The fact is that this council will never reach a clear majority again which will completely stall any side from having their measures enacted. That is why I am utilizing my right to challenge the Civilian Council to a Dual."

"What are your terms?" Danzo asked while carefully watching Daichi.

"Should every member of this council agree, we will meet at the arena in 2 hour. I will face any Chunin the Civilian Council picks. If I win, the Civilian Council will be disbanded until Lady Tsunade has new rules in place and hand picks a new council.

If I lose, then the Civilian Council will be the only council for Konoha. There is one rule though. Your Chunin must be a registered with the village. Winner will be decided by knocks out or death of the other."

The Clan head observed the Civilian Council closely to see what their reaction would be. Every member was thinking that it sounded too good to be true. If they won, then they would get their biggest wish granted.

"I agree to these terms." Danzo stated calmly.

With their line of thinking, and Danzo on board, it didn't take long for the other members of the council to agree to the Dual as well.

When Kakashi began to sign his, he sighed. _"I hope you know what you're doing Lady Tsunade."_

All 22 documents were signed. Everyone was then given one of the documents with the extra one being sent to the records.

"With that, we are to halt this meeting until such time as the outcome of the Dual has been decided." Tsunade stated.

Every member left the room to prepare for the match that would decide the fate of Konoha.


	49. Lion vs Dragon

_**Root**_

Danzo waited patiently for the one he sent for to arrive. Just as he expected, he did not have to wait long. A young man, who was 2 years older that Daichi, walked up to Danzo and knelt before him.

Currently he was dressed in a dark blue robe with red trim. His pants were a light shade of purple and kept up by a belt that had a green belt buckle with the image of a dragon on it. His hair was medium length and gray.

The man spoke with no emotion. "You called for me Lord Danzo."

"Kuroma, the time has come for you to complete your long standing mission. Be at the arena in 2 hours to face Daichi Ryu."

"Understood."

 _ **Naruto's Room at the Hospital**_

"I'll never get stronger if I can't leave to train! Why can't you just clear me already!" Naruto complained to Shizune.

Shizune smiled. "You would already be out of here if you weren't making my job that much harder by squirming."

Daichi entered the room and laughed, "Naruto never really was one for taking it easy. Even if he's injured."

Naruto smiled. "Daichi!"

Daichi waved. "Sorry I haven't come to visit you, but I woke up just earlier today, and something desperately needed my attention."

Daichi would have loved to tell Naruto about Tayuya, but he wanted to make sure that her position in the Leaf was secure.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad yo came." Naruto said.

Daichi held up a takeout bag he'd brought. "I didn't expect to be forgiven so easily. I suppose I'll just have to eat your share of the ramen along with my own."

"That's Ichiraku Ramen… Daichi you better not eat my ramen! The food here is terrible. I need that ramen or else I'm just going to wither away." Naruto made both Daichi and Shizune laugh.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Daichi sat at Naruto's bedside. The two had just finished their ramen.

"Thanks for that Daichi. I needed that." Naruto stated content.

Daichi smiled. "Think nothing of it." The smile immediately left his face. "Hey Naruto, can I talk to you about something?"

Naruto thought he knew what Daichi was going to say and his head fell. "If this is about Sasuke, I'm sorry I couldn't bring him back. You and Sakura both counted on me to bring him home." Naruto looked up. "I will still bring Sasuke back."

"Actually, this has nothing to do with that. Don't get me wrong. I'm going to train hard. All of Squad Seven will. We will bring him back together. I don't blame you for anything. I can tell just by looking at you that you did everything you could to bring him back.

No, this actually involves a separate issue. You see, I got involved in a Dual. I won't exactly go into all the details until it's finished, but I can tell you that this fight will have a big impact on Konoha." Daichi rubbed the back of his head. "I kind of need you to give me your word that you won't interfere no mater what happens."

Naruto looked at his best friend before nodding his head. "I can tell that this is important, so I promise that no matter what, I will not interfere in this fight you're going to have."

Daichi let out a relieve of relieve grateful that Naruto understood. "Having said that, it doesn't mean that I won't be there to cheer you on, or that I won't also bring everyone to watch. When and where is it?"

Daichi looked at a clock. "About an hour from now at the arena where we held the final exam."

Naruto nodded his head and gave his friend a big smile. "I know you can win."

Naruto held out his fist and Daichi bumped it. "I will do my best."

Daichi then left the room. A few minutes later, Naruto opened the window and left the hospital to gather the remaining Konoha 11.

 _ **Arena, 1 Hour Later…**_

Daichi wasn't wearing his head bands or Chunin jacket as he stood before the entrance to the arena.

After a few moments, he began to make his way to the middle. _"This will be my third time entering an arena. Fourth if you count the preliminary matches."_ Daichi closed his eyes. _"Though I suppose this is the most important match I've ever had. I can't afford to lose to this guy."_

 _ **Arena Stands: With Rest of Konoha 11**_

Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, and Sakura all sat together and watched as Daichi walked onto the field.

Choji was munching on some chips when he asked, "Does anyone even know who it is that Daichi's fighting."

Everyone turned to Naruto who had gathered them all to watch this match.

He shrugged. "I have no idea. All he told me was that this match would greatly affect Konoha."

"Okay, but what do you think he means by that?" Tenten asked.

Now everyone turned their attentions to Shikamaru since he was the smartest of them. "If I had to take a guess, I'd say this match has to do with the power struggle on the council."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked confused.

Shikamaru sighed. "Simply put, there are two councils of Konoha. The Shinobi Council and the Civilian Council. They are supposed to work together for the betterment of Konoha, but the current members of the Civilian Council are all corrupt.

Daichi has most likely used his right a the head of the Fusion Clan to challenge the Civilian council to a Dual. Though I can't really say what either side gets if they win."

Sakura looked over at all the council members before finding the one member she was looking for. _"Mom, you must be a big part of why Daichi's doing this."_

 _ **With the Council**_

Both halves of the council were sitting apart from each other with the two advisers sitting in the middle.

Choza turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi, you know your student. Do you think he can beat this guy?"

Kakashi had been reading his book, but he now closed it. "I think he has the skills to do it, and he has hung around Naruto for a few years now which has given him a great deal of stubbornness. I'd say he has a great chance of beating his opponent."

The other member of the Shinobi Council relaxed a bit upon hearing Kakashi's assessment of Daichi.

 _ **Battle Field**_

Daichi entered the main part of the arena and looked around. He noticed the council members. Then he noticed his friends who sat well away from them. Finally, he noticed his opponent who was walking towards the middle of the arena.

Daichi continued walking and looked over to Chunin. _"Dark blue robe with red trim, light purple pants that are kept up by a belt with a green buckle that has the symbol of a dragon on it. Medium length, gray hair. Yep, this is_ _Kuroma Tatsushiro."_

Eventually, the two Chunin stood across from each other and immediately got into their respective stances.

 _ **With the Konoha 11**_

Shikamaru was in shock. "That's his opponent?!"

Everyone turned to look a Shikamaru.

"I must agree. This is rather troubling." Shino stated with the usual Aburame demeanor.

"Do you know him or something?" Hinata questioned.

It was Neji who answered. "That Chunin is Kuroma Tatsushiro. He's the remaining member of the Ryu Clan. It's a clan that was blessed by the Dragon Summons. He never attended the academy rather he just appeared on the day of graduation, took the test, and passed.

His scores on all of them were top of the class, and people say he would have been as such if he'd attended the academy regularly. The official records say he became a Genin and shortly before \ he became a Chunin. Both at the young age of 6 years old."

"He looks to be about 13 now, so why hasn't he moved up to Jonin if he's so good?" Tenten asked.

"It must mean that he's not so good then." Naruto stated with confidence.

"Actually, his records say that he's an incredible Shinobi. He's done every mission, since he became a Chunin, on his own. 27 A ranks, 30 B ranks, 50 C ranks, and no D ranks." Neji stated.

This caused the whole group to stare at the field intent to see how Daichi would fair against Kuroma Tatsushiro.

" _Please be careful Daichi."_ Ino thought worriedly.

 _ **Middle of the Arena**_

"I hear you're pretty strong. Is this true?" Kuroma asked.

Daichi smiled. "You can judge that fact for yourself."

"I suppose I can." Kuroma stated.

His right arm began to glow with green Chakra and Daichi countered by making his own arm glow blue. They both ran at each other and punched.

"Lion's Devastation." Daichi declared.

"Dragon Multi Strike." Kuroma declared.

Both opponents hit the others fist. At first glance, the two techniques seemed similar until Daichi's Chakra faded while Kuroma's remained. The Dragon Summoner took his chance to hit Daichi again, but Daichi managed to avoid him and launch a kick.

Kuroma jumped back to avoid it. Daichi wasn't going to let up. He ran at Kuroma and kept him on the defensive with fast strike from both his legs and fist. Kuroma managed to avoid them and eventually saw a small opening that allowed him to launch a punch of his own.

Daichi caught his fist, but not before being pushed back a couple of inches. Kuroma was clearly strong. Daichi still took advantage of the situation. He swept Kuroma's legs while pushing him at the same time causing the Dragon Summoner to fall.

Daichi tried to follow up with a punch to his opponent's gut, but Kuroma rolled out of the way and hopped to his feet. He then struck at Daichi, nailing him in the gut and sending the Lion's Apprentice flying.

Daichi flipped in mid air, landed on his hands, and flipped back to his feet. He was now forced onto the defensive, though it seemed Daichi, despite being younger, had the better speed as he was fairing much better when it came to dodging his opponent.

Daichi soon saw his chance and blocked both Kuroma's fist with his arms. He then pushed the Dragon Summoner to the side, kicked him, and jumped back. At this point he began to weave some hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Daichi declared creating 10 clones of himself that charged at Kuroma.

Kuroma wove his own hand signs while taking in air. "Fire Style: Dragon's Breath."

This jutsu resulted in a long stream of fire that dispelled all the clones before they could touch him. Daichi had accounted for this as he appeared below his opponent. He then kicked him into the air following shortly after.

 _ **Stands: Konoha 11**_

"My eternal rival has gotten even better than when I last saw him fight. He's even performed the Dancing Leaf Shadow perfectly." Lee marveled.

"I wouldn't go celebrating just yet. Kuroma's making hand signs." Neji stated.

 _ **Back with the Battle**_

"Allow me to show you some Taijutsu one of my teammate's made." Daichi stated while smiling and placing his hand on his opponents back.

He spun around and kicked his opponent. He then spun to the other side and landed another kick. Finally, they were approaching the ground, so Daichi spun once more and caught Kuroma with his arm slamming him into the ground.

"Lion's Barrage." Daichi declared before leaping away and landing on his feet.

Not a moment later, Kuroma said, "Earth Style: Dragon Scales."

He stood up to reveal that his body was covered in scales made of earth that were falling off him after the impact.

Daichi smiled. "Pretty impressive, but let's see how you fair against this." Daichi held his hand up and gathered electricity. "Lightning Beast Tracking Fang."

The wolf of lightning sprang forth and charged at Kuroma.

"Wind Style: Dragon Claws." Kuroma declared causing visible wind to appear around his hands and take the form of a Dragon's claw.

He then proceeded to cut the wolf causing it to dispel.

Daichi smiled despite what was on the line. _"This guy is good."_

 _ **Stands: Konoha 11**_

Naruto stood up and moved to the railing. "Come on Daichi, this guys got nothing on you! Take him down!"

Sakura joined him. "Naruto's right. You can take him!"

This prompted the other members, at least those who were more expressive in these types of situations, to shout encouragement to their friend.

 _ **Back with the Battle**_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Daichi declared creating 10 more clones.

9 of them immediately fanned out around Kuroma, so they couldn't be taken down by his fire breath. The last clone remained at Daichi's side and helped him form the Rasengan.

"You're efforts are futile." Kuroma drew a short sword. It was green with a circle at the top of the handle and a red tassel at the end. "Still, I feel as though I must commend you for forcing me to draw my blade."

All 10 clones immediately charged at Kuroma only to be struck down by the sword which glowed green. Daichi immediately charged in once all the clones were dispersed and thrust the Rasengan forward.

To his surprise, the sword Kuroma carried acted much like his own Sword of the Thunder Spirit as it dispersed the Rasengan. Daichi had to jump back before the blade cut into his hand.

He then drew the Sword of the Thunder Spirit and made the blade appear. "How did you put it again?" Daichi smiled. "I remember now. I must commend you for making me draw my blade."

Kuroma still had no reaction. He just charged in and the two began to exchange sword strikes. Neither gave the other an inch. Daichi was shocked to see that he couldn't cut Kuroma's blade.

his did little to disrupt his concentration and the two continued to go at it. Eventually, both swordsman realized they would get nowhere if they blocked, so they switched to a dodge and strike strategy.

Now the two of them would receive little cuts and nicks that began to bleed a little. Neither opponent could get a killing blow or even a strike that would impede the other in this fight.

 _ **Stands: Council**_

"It's really quite amazing." Shibi commented.

"Indeed it is. Daichi is using his training to the fullest, and when I look at him I can see his father clearly." Hiashi said impressed and smiling. _"That's your boy Hagane."_

" _I didn't expect Daichi Ryu to have reached a level where he could match Kuroma. If this goes on any longer, then he'll be forced to use his trump card. "_ Danzo thought.

 _ **Back with the Battle**_

Daichi decided to switch things up once more. He locked weapons with Kuroma and the two began to push against one another.

"Lion's Will: 20%." Daichi declared as the orange Chakra flared up around him.

Kuroma decided that this battle had gone on long enough, so he moved his weapon away and allowed Daichi to strike his shoulder. This surprised the Lion's Apprentice, and Kuroma took advantage of that to kick Daichi sending him flying.

Daichi flipped to his feet just as Kuroma bit his thumb. For a second, Daichi thought he was summoning, but the signs turned out to be different ones. These were the signs for his clan's ultimate and best kept jutsu. At least, best kept until today.

Kuroma finished the signs before slamming both his hands on the ground. "Ninja Art: Dragon Merge."


	50. Kenshi's Power

_**Recap**_

Kuroma decided that this battle had gone on long enough, so he moved his weapon away and allowed Daichi to strike his shoulder. This surprised the Lion's Apprentice, and Kuroma took advantage of that to kick Daichi sending him flying.

Daichi flipped to his feet just as Kuroma bit his thumb. For a second, Daichi thought he was summoning, but the signs turned out to be different ones. These were the signs for his clan's ultimate and best kept jutsu. At least, best kept until today.

Kuroma finished the signs before slamming both his hands on the ground. "Ninja Art: Dragon Merge."

 _ **Middle of the Arena**_

Daichi shock by what was happening. A dragon, or rather a silhouette of a dragon, sprang forth from the ground. It was crimson red with a black outline.

It flew high into the air before crashing down upon Kuroma engulfing him in black and red. Everyone in the stadium could feel Kuroma's Chakra as it began to rise. The very ground was cracking beneath his feet.

" _This is not good."_ Daichi thought.

Eventually, all of the Chakra receded inside of Kuroma. Everyone could see what he'd become. His skin was red with black scales. His hair was now black. On his back he had red wings with a black outline. His feet and hands changed to that of a dragons. His eyes were red with black, lizard pupils.

Daichi gritted his teeth and got into his stance. _"I still have to fight. I still have to win. Konoha's future depends on this battle."_

Daichi may have been thinking this, but he was truly terrified by what stood before him. In fact, he felt just like he had when he faced Orochimaru. This only proceeded to make his fear worse as it made him question if he;d truly made and progress to begin with.

 _ **With the Council**_

"That Chakra he's emanating. It feels similar to the Nine Tails." Kakashi stated worriedly.

Kakashi had voiced what was on every Clan Head's mind as they had been there when the Nine Tails attacked. Danzo, who had picked Kuroma to face Daichi, looked at the field with no expression.

"Lady Tsunade, the people are going to be panicking at his point." Shikaku stated.

As if on cue, every Anbu within range of the arena appeared near the council. Ready to fight until they saw the source of the Chakra confusing all of them.

The Anbu closest to her asked, "Lady Hokage, what is going on?"

Tsunade turned to Danzo. "That is a good question. What is going on Danzo?"

"I may have picked Kuroma to be Daichi's opponent, but I had no idea he had such power at his disposal." Danzo lied.

Tsunade knew he was lying, but that wasn't what mattered right now.

She turned to address the Anbu, "Leave halve your men in the stands and keep everyone out of this fight. The other halve are on crowd control. Get the people under control and tell them exactly where the source of Chakra is coming from."

"At once milady." The Anbu replied before signaling his orders to his men.

"Lady Tsunade, you're not honestly going to let Daichi continue this fight?" Kakashi questioned worried for his student.

"I am Kakashi. I promised him that we would not interfere until this fight is over. Granted, we didn't know this was going to happen, but we must let this play out." She then addressed all the clan heads. "That doesn't mean we're going to leave him to his death. It's more likely that he's going to be knocked out. At that time we will move in and get him out of there. Am I understood."

The Clan Head shook their heads in agreement.

"Tsunade, shouldn't you have us evacuated?" Mizashi screeched.

"No I will not, every member is to remain here and see this battle through. I do not want any member to have any reason to say that Daichi did not win this fight provided that that's what happens here today." Tsunade stated while leaking some of her own killer intent.

It was just enough so none of the civilian members questioned her.

 _ **With the Konoha 11, Right after the Transformation…**_

" _This power. It feels kind of like what Naruto used on the bridge and in the forest."_ Sakura thought worry for her teammate clearly etched on her face.

"What is this?" Tenten asked.

Everyone looked to Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji for answers; however, they didn't have the answers they were looking for.

"The only thing I got is that this must be a Ryu Clan Technique." Shikamaru stated.

"We have to help him!" Ino shouted receiving looks of shock from pretty much everyone.

After a moment, Naruto stood up. "We can't do that. The moment we interfere is the moment Daichi loses this Dual."

Now every one was equally shocked at Naruto as it wasn't like him to just sit by and do nothing when a friend was in danger.

"If we can't interfere with this fight, then let us cheer our comrade on." Lee did his signature pose. "Let our flames of youth burn bright."

Everyone stood up and began to cheer for Naruto as the Anbu settled in around the arena.

 _ **Back with the Battle**_

"Show me your power. Show me Kenshi's Chakra." Kuroma suddenly said with a deeper voice than he had before.

"What?" Daichi asked confused by this sudden request.

Kuroma, actually showing emotion, angrily stated. "You heard me. Show me that Chakra you have locked inside of you. Once you do, I will kill you. I will prove myself the strongest. Show me your power."

" _What happened to this guy. It's like he's not even the same composed Chunin I was facing."_ Daichi then looked down. _"He want to see Kenshi's Chakra, but I can't control it. It always leaves me weak after using it. I guess I'll just have to rely on what I do have to combat this guy."_

Daichi charged at his opponent who merely grinned. Daichi tried to punch him, but his opponent moved his head and body just enough to always avoid any strike Daichi tried.

"Lion's Will 30%." Daichi took his Lion's Will to it current maximum.

The Orange Chakra flared up flared up around him allowing the Lion's Apprentice to move faster than before, but Kuroma still had no trouble avoiding him.

"Speed, Strength, Chakra, and Defense. These are things that are greatly increased by merging with a dragon. You're attacks won't hit me, and even if they do, they won't damage me.

Daichi suddenly crossed his arms facing his palms out towards Kuroma. He then began to gather electricity.

"Double Bolt." Daichi declared.

He shot the lighting at Kuroma while at the same time separating his hands. This resulted in two, continuous bolts of lightning that spread out right in front of Daichi and blasted half the arena.

Kuroma grinned as he easily avoiding the lighting before flying over Daichi and landing behind him. He was in the perfect position to impale Daichi with his claws, but that was not his goal.

He grabbed Daichi, turned him around, and lifted him into the air by his shirt. Kuroma then slammed Daichi into the ground causing him to cough up blood.

Kuroma grinned. "Nice try Daichi Ryu, but that is not enough to beat me." His grin quickly faded as it was replaced by anger. "Now show me Kenshi's Chakra."

Daichi managed to say, "I can't."

Kuroma looked into the stand before his eyes settled on Daichi friends.

Kuroma smiled once more before turning his attention to Daichi. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to give you everything I've got. Once you're beaten into the ground, I'm going to kill every single one of your friends."

Daichi's eyes opened wide. "Don't you say anything about them being Leaf Shinobi. I'll be perfectly fine in the end no matter what I do here today. The only way I'll let them live is if you show me Kenshi's Chakra."

Kuroma didn't wait for a response. He just lifted Daichi over his head, and threw him into the ground again. Daichi didn't even get to do anything as Kuroma picked him up, put him on his feet, and launched a flurry of punches. Daichi screamed out in pain as every punch landed.

" _He said he'd kill all my friends."_ Daichi tried to block, but it was useless against Kuroma's increased speed. _"He may not kill them all before he's stopped, but he'll at least get a few." Kuroma added in kicks to his combo. "My friends. My Friends. MY FRIENDS!"_ Daichi grabbed both of Kuroma's fist surprising everyone in the arena.

Daichi now had a moment to breath. His body was hurt in several places. He had no doubt that a few bones had even been broken and blood was leaking from the sides of his mouth.

That wasn't the most shocking thing anyone would see that day. No for Kenshi's Chakra had been released. It flared its usual blue until it formed into a solid outline of a man around Daichi.

The Outline then wrapped itself around Daichi in a spectacular display as it Daichi's body absorbed the Chakra inside himself. This caused Daichi's clothes to change. They were no longer dark blue instead they had become sky blue, like his hair.

His pants became loser and his top was replaced replaced by a normal shirt with a lose, long sleeved, and light jacket over it that reached down to his waist. His hair became long and straight and a dark blue pony tail tied it together.

Daichi felt pain and a lot of it. Only a small part of this pain came from the injuries he'd already received. The vast majority of this pain came from Kenshi's Chakra. Daichi's body was not yet ready to use all of Kenshi's Chakra.

" _I'll have to end this before I can no longer move."_ Daichi thought all his fear already long gone.

Kuroma merely grinned. _"This is what I wanted. This is the power I want to beat."_

The two opponents looked right at each other.

 _ **With the Council**_

Every member was awestruck with the Chakra Daichi was putting out. Compared to that of Kuroma or the Nine Tails, it was warm. That was the best way they would be able to describe it later.

Danzo gripped his cane tightly. _"That boy. He'll be a bigger pain than his grandfather ever was."_

" _So this is Kenshi's Chakra?"_ Kakashi smiled. _"It seems as though I no longer have to worry about my student in this battle."_

 _ **With the Konoha 11**_

"It feels almost like that time Daichi first activated this Chakra." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean Naruto? You've felt this before?" Sakura asked while looking at her teammate.

"Only once, but this feels different than that time. I don't know how to describe it any other way than heavier than last time." Naruto stated.

"I think it's great! My eternal rival's flames have been rekindled!" Lee excitedly exclaimed.

 _ **Back with the Battle**_

Kuroma kicked at Daichi, but at that moment he let go of the Dragon Summoner and grabbed his leg. He then threw him into the air and followed up with shuriken. At the last moment Kuroma used the Substitution Jutsu causing Daichi's shuriken to hit a log.

"You didn't think you'd caught me off guard, did you?" Kuroma said as he grabbed Daichi's arm and ran him into the wall of the arena. "Sure you surprised me by you're rather large Chakra, but you'll have to do more than that if you want to kill me."

Kuroma's fist glowed with green energy. "Now, Dragon Multi Strike."

Kuroma struck at Daichi, but he ducked at the last possible second causing Kuroma's fist to go threw the wall of the arena. Daichi seized his chance and grabbed the Dragon Summoner's wings.

" _My body… It's burning now… The pain has only gotten worse… I have to end this!"_ Daichi thought as he threw Kuroma into the ground.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Daichi declared creating a single clone.

The clone ran forward and caught Kuroma. He then dragged him into the middle of the field. He struggled, but he just couldn't get free from the clone's grasp.

Daichi then stood tall and addressed his fellow Chunin. "I'm only going to say this once so listen up." He was speaking loud enough so that everyone could hear. "You could be a Kage or the Akatsuki.

I don't care. I will always do everything I can to protect my friends and comrades. I will never let anyone hurt them so long as I am able to move. Now, I'm going to end this with a Taijutsu move I came up with."

Daichi slid his right foot and placed it behind his left. He then moved his right arm up and placed his left hand down and back.

"Now, Lion Claw Strike." Daichi declared.

He ran forward at his top speed heading straight for Kuroma who was still struggling against in his clones grasp. Daichi nailed him, dead center, with multiple strikes from his palm. His clone had dispelled long ago allowing Daichi pushed the Dragon Summoner back.

Finally it was time for one, final strike. he moved his left hand and rotated it until it was touching his right hand. Then he put every ounce of strength behind one final strike that he slammed into his opponent. Kuroma was sent flying and smashed clean through the arena's wall.

Daichi was panting and would have welcomed the sweet embrace of unconsciousness, but he still had one thing to do and things to say. He walked over to the newly created hole in the arena and pulled out Kuroma's unconscious form.

He dragged the body to the middle of the arena before letting go. Daichi then looked at the Civilian Council specifically. Blood trickling from his mouth at an accelerated rate. Every muscle screaming for him to stop moving.

He held up his hand/ "I win, and I vote in favor of Tayuya Uzumaki be allowed to join the Shinobi ranks. In addition, I am for the reformation of the Uzumaki Clan in Konoha with Naruto Uzumaki as Clan Head."

With the Dual over, and everything he need to say having been said, Daichi allowed himself to fall into unconsciousness with a smile on his face. The last thing he saw were the faces of his friends.


	51. After effects of the Dual

After the Dual yesterday, Everyone in the stands ran to check on the two Chunin. They were both immediately taken to the hospital with Tsunade working personally on Daichi, but not before she fired the current Civilian Council per the Dual they signed.

The Civilian Council tried to discredit the Dual, but they had no ground to stand on. Their council was disbanded until Tsunade found time to reorganize it. As for the rest of the Konoha 12, they'd rushed to the hospital. It would hours until they'd be informed of Daichi's condition.

In the end, it was determined that Daichi might wake up in 2 days and his body would be fully healed in a week. All of his comrades were just glad he was alive with Lee expressing it the most.

 _ **Tsunade's Office, Two Days after the Dual…**_

Naruto really didn't want to leave the hospital. Especially since Daichi was likely to wake up today. Unfortunately, fate had other plans in store.

Naruto walked into the office. "Grandma Tsunade, couldn't whatever you need to see me for wait?"

After he said that, Naruto noticed a girl, with red hair, already standing before the desk desk. She had fair skin and brown eyes, and was currently wearing an elbow length, tan tunic with tight, black shorts.

"Who's she?" Naruto asked, not remembering her from the mission a few days ago.

Tayuya chose to remain quiet.

"This is Tayuya Uzumaki." Tsunade stated.

That reminded Naruto of what Daichi said yesterday. "Oh yeah, Daichi said her name yesterday before passing out. Let's see he said that he votes for her to become a Shinobi and the… wait a minute… He said the reformation of the Uzumaki Clan. Does that mean I'm from a clan?!"

"That's right Naruto. You're mother, Kushina Uzumaki, came from a different ninja village that contained a single clan. Your clan. They were famed as warriors and Seal Masters. Our two villages had close ties and their clan symbol can be found on the back of any Chunin or Jonin jacket." Tsunade replied.

"Why I am I just finding this out now?! You keep on saying things like 'had' what does that mean?" Naruto asked angrily.

He had always wanted to know about his parents, but no one ever seemed to know anything about them. Or if they did, they refused to tell him anything.

"Because years ago, well before you were born, they were wiped out in a combined assault by three of the 5 major Shinobi villages. The remainder of your clan, those that got away, are spread throughout the continent and in hiding.

As for why you were not told, it was better that way. You see, your father made many enemies in his time, and they could have tracked you down had your mother's identity been known. Things changed when she showed up in the village."

Tsunade pointed to Tayuya. "We now had to tell you about your mother because it has been decided that you will now lead the Uzumaki Clan which we hope will prompt the remaining Uzumaki members to reveal themselves and join us."

Naruto was shocked to say the least. He had no idea that his father was so well known that he could have been in danger if he knew about him, yet he found that he still wanted to know about his father.

"Can you tell me who my father is now?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, that's not in your best interest. As I said, he made many enemies in his time. They would likely target you. You can't know about him until you reach Chunin rank." Tsunade stated.

Now Naruto was feeling a mixture of sadness, excitement, and happiness. He was sad that he couldn't know about his father. Excited that he finally had someone who was family. Happy that he was from a clan like Daichi and Sasuke, that he'd get reform and lead his mother's clan, and that there was a possibility of other family out there.

In the end, he knew there was only one thing he could do. He hugged his new found family.

"Get off of me you blond idiot!" Tayuya angrily exclaimed though there was a slight smile on her face because she'd feared her family wouldn't like her.

Naruto hadn't heard her say anything as he was happily exclaiming, "I finally have more family! I'm from a Clan! I get to lead that Clan! I'm just so happy that you're here!"

Tsunade was happy for Naruto, but she still had somethings she had to tell him.

She cleared her throat to get the two Shinobis' attention. "I get that this is a happy moment for the two of you, but there are still matters of business that we must attend to."

They both looked at here as she slid over a piece of paper and a head band over to them. "Tayuya Uzumaki, your request has been granted. You are now an official Shinobi of this village.

Your rank is Genin until you either pass the exams or your superiors deem you worthy of Chunin status." Tayuya took the headband and tied it around her left arm. "That paper will tell you the location of your clan compound." Naruto picked it up. "You two are free to leave now."

The two Uzumaki's left the office and Tsunade slightly smiled. She was happy for Naruto, especially after everything that happened with Sasuke.

 _ **Streets of Konoha**_

Tayuya's stomach growled.

"You're hungry? I know the perfect place we can eat. Come on." Naruto beckoned her onward.

"You idiot, shouldn't we go see the compound we've been given first?" Tayuya angrily stated.

"No, I need to take care of my family first. We can go check our compound after we eat. Also, I'd like you to meet two people where we're going. They'll be happy to know what just happened."

Naruto suddenly stopped. "Oh yeah! I also got to introduce you to Iruka, Konohamaru, and all my friends. We have a lot to do. I also have move all my…"

Tayuya continued to listen to Naruto while thinking about what an idiot he was, but she smiled as he was an idiot who cared a lot about her even though they'd just meet.

" _I think I'm going to like living here."_ Tayuya looked at her headband. _"Yeah, I think I will._

 _ **Haruno Residence**_

Mizashi Haruno was furious. _"That kid cost me everything I worker so hard to obtain! I'm going to make him pay!"_

Mizashi tucked away a single kunai and walked towards the front door. She was stopped as her husband walked into the room from the kitchen.

He was average height with short, dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark blue, lose fitting shirt with burgundy pants.

"Mizashi, I know what you're going to do." Taro stated.

"If you know what I'm going to do, then you know to stay out of my way." Mizashi angrily stated.

"I can't do that. He's a clan head. You can't kill him and expect to live a normal life. In addition, he's kind to our daughter and she views him as a brother." Taro pleaded.

Mizashi said, "I don't care how Sakura sees him. He cost me my seat on the council. For that he must die."

Taro sighed. "After all this time you haven't changed Mizashi. I guess I've been nothing but a fool who was in love with a terrible person. What I meant to say was that I won't let you kill that young man."

"You'll let me go, or I'll turn this into the Hokage's office." Mizashi stated as she pulled out divorce papers.

Taro grabbed the papers before she realized what happened and scanned through them.

He then signed them without a moment's thought. "I agree that we need a divorce. It's been a long time coming because you are no wife and you are no mother. A mother is supposed to be nurturing, but you've never been that way with Sakura.

Honestly, that's what made me begin to see you as the terrible person you are. No longer will I allow you to have contact with my daughter. Now I suggest you give up this crazy idea of killing that young man before I inform the…"

Taro placed his hand over his wound which was already bleeding heavily. Mizashi then swept his legs, picked him up, by his shirt, and shoved him into the living room closet. Mizashi then placed a chair against it locking him inside.

"That should hold you until I've killed Daichi Ryu." She put her knife away and walked to the front door. "Be glad that I'm even giving you this chance to live; however, knowing the man you are, you'll screw it up and end up dying anyways."

With that said, she left the house heading straight for the hospital.

 _ **Daichi's Hospital Room, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi was heavily bandaged, but his wounds were already repairing themselves like they had after facing Sakon and Ukon. For the moment, he was resting peacefully. Sakura sat at his side in one of the two empty chairs.

The rest of the Konoha 12 were in the lobby waiting room. Occasionally, one of them would check in on Daichi, and often they'd leave to fulfill some other duty they had to attend to.

Sakura looked at Daichi before bowing her head in remorse. "I'm so sorry Daichi."

Even though this wasn't her fault, she just couldn't shake the feeling that her mother had something to do with the Dual. In reality, she knew her mother only played a very small part in this, but that was more than enough to make Sakura feel sorrow.

That feeling was quickly replaced by shock as her mother jumped through the window. She was holding a kunai knife.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked timidly.

Her mother always scared her. It had nothing to do with her appearance instead it had to do with the image Sakura had built up in her mind. Mizashi had built this image up over years of mental and physical abuse.

"You're here." Mizashi stated in disgust and causing her daughter shake from fear. "Hopefully you're smarter than that lousy man you call your father and won't interfere with me."

Sakura asked, "W-What are you d-doing her m-mother?"

Mizashi smiled. "I'm going to kill Daichi Ryu. He'll pay for everything he's done to me."

Sakura's eyes opened wide. _"Daichi."_ She remembered the first day she had contact with him where she, along with all the other fan girls, got taken down by him. _"In the beginning, I hated you."_

She remembered getting assigned to the same team as him, Naruto, and Sasuke. _"I thought you were a jerk that wanted to beat Sasuke for his own selfish agenda."_ She remembered the bell test and how it was Daichi who showed them what the true meaning of it was.

" _Then I slowly grew to respect you."_ She remembered everything about their first major mission from how hard he fought to his ceremony concerning his katana. _"That line of thinking opened me up to the other people that I could respect._ "

She remembered the Chunin Exams and the Sound's attack. _"After that, we began to confide in each other like I know you do Naruto."_ Sakura stood up and clenched her fist. _"You were the first person, besides my dad and Ino, that I told about my mother."_

Tears fell freely from Sakura's eyes as she glared at her mother's back with determination. _"I'm not that weak girl I once was. There is no way that I'm just going to stand back and let you kill him!"_

Mizashi was so close to her goal. Soon Daichi would be dead, and she could go on living her life. At least she could have if her daughter hadn't kicked her in the back getting her attention.

Sakura looked right at her mother. Fear was still visible, but it was much smaller compared to the determination she had to save Daichi.

"I will not stand by and let you kill him. You will not kill my…" Sakura paused for a moment thinking about what term she was going to use for Daichi. "…brother. If you want to lay a hand on him, then you'll need to get by me first."

Mizashi chuckled. "You are just like your pathetic father. He tried to stop me to." She vanished form her daughter's sight and appeared behind her. "I left him bleeding in the closet."

Mizashi smiled as she thought that little bit of information broke her daughter. It had the opposite effect. Sakura spun around and attempted to punch Mizashi. Her mother just barley avoided it by jumping back.

"I'll just have to take you down, so I can go and check on him." Sakura replied.

Mizashi smiled before appearing behind her daughter. This time she had the kunai pressed against Sakura's throat.

"I was hoping you'd try to get in my way. I just never thought that someone as weak as you would actually try it. Good bye, my disappointment."

Mizashi was about to stab Sakura when she was punched in the face by Daichi. This sent her flying into the wall of the hospital.

 _ **Daichi's Mind, Some Minutes Earlier…**_

Daichi suddenly found himself standing in a green field. There were clouds over head that would sometimes pass over the sun. He looked around and eventually his eyes came to rest on the only point of interest for miles. There was large, black seal that merged with both the ground and sky at the same time.

In front of that seal sat a young girl wearing a white dress. He ran over to girl and got a better look at her as he got closer. She looked like she was around 8 years old. Her hair was the same color as her dress. The main thing that drew Daichi's attention were her eyes. She had dragon pupils that were white and the outer eye being a light blue.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" Daichi asked.

The girl chuckled. "This is the visual representation of what your mind. Everyone has one and everyone subconsciously makes their own version."

" _So this is my mind? That must mean that I'm resting after that battle with Kuroma."_ Daichi looked at the seal again before placing his hands on it. _"So this must be the seal that contains all Kenshi's Chakra."_

"Why am I here though? I've never entered my own mind before." Daichi questioned the girl.

"Isn't it obvious? I brought you here, so I could speak with you." The girl happily replied.

He wasn't expecting that answer, but it brought about two other questions that wer now on his mind. "So who are you and how could you bring me here."

The girl replied, "None of that's important. Really you should be asking why I've brought you here?"

Daichi asked, "Okay, then why am I here?"

"You're here because you've been named the Dragon Sage for defeating that awful Kuroma character… Well that's not entirely true. You will be named then ext Dragon Sage on the day that our power is most needed." The girl replied.

"A Dragon Sage is what now?" Daichi asked confused.

"Basically he's a mighty warrior, gifted with great power, who controls dragon." The girl replied.

"Will the day I ever need your power ever come?" Daichi asked worriedly.

"Anythings possible. Anyways, I must take my leave, and you must do the same. Your friend needs you after all." The girl turned around, but immediately turned back to face Daichi. "Oh, but I do have more thing you should know.

The summoning scroll for the dragons, the Dragon Blade, and some jutsu scrolls have been left with your other trophies. You should sign the scroll, but know that it will not work for you until you are named the Dragon Sage.

The girl turned back around and began to lift into the air, using white wings with light blue scales, that sprouted from her back.

"Wait, I still want to know who you are?!" Daichi shouted after her.

The girl smiled. "My name is…" She disappeared, but her voice could still be heard. "Vonyss."

 _ **In the Hospital Room**_

Blood was now trickling down Daichi's mouth as he slowly made his way over to Mizashi. "I thought I made myself quite clear. No one is going to hurt my friends while I can still do something about it."

Mizashi got to her feet and angrily said, "I don't care what you said in that arena. I'm going to kill you for everything you've done to me. Then I'll kill that worthless…"

Daichi rushed at Mizashi and slammed his arm into her throat pressing her against the hospital wall. He was furious at this woman and the blood only helped to make him all the more intimidating.

"Let's get one thing out of the way right now. Sakura is not worthless. Now let's move onto what you've done. Attacking me is something I could live with, but you had to try and kill Sakura.

I consider her my sister which means you attempted to kill my family. I would kill you where you stand, but I have no right to say what your punishment is. In fact, Sakura deserves to decide your fate."

Daichi grabbed Mizashi's arms and forced her to look at her daughter. She tried to struggle free of his grasp, but she was nowhere near strong enough to do it. Eventually, Daichi landed a kick to her side that forced her to stop.

Throughout all of this Sakura was speechless as many different thought whirled around inside her head. _"I actually stood up to my mother. Daichi saved me. He thinks of me as his family just like me."_

Now she looked at the woman before her. "Mother. That's a word that is used to describe someone who loves their child, yet you never wanted me in the first place. No that's not quite it. You wanted me be something I'm not.

You wanted me to be another's kid. All I was to you was a reminder that you had to 'settle'. You've treated me and dad like we're nothing compared to you." Sakura looked down before returning her gaze to her mother.

"Despite everything you've ever done to me, I still love you, yet I hate you at the same time. I don't want you to die, yet I can't let you off either for everything you've done." She looked at Daichi. "I want her locked up in prison for the deeds she's done"

Daichi nodded his head without a moment's hesitation. "If that is what you want, then I will do everything I can to make sure she receives that punishment."

Mizashi suddenly grew angry again and elbowed Daichi in the stomach as hard as she could forcing more blood to trickle down the sides of his mouth. It also forced him to let go of her.

She then spun around and kicked Daichi square in the chest. Despite the pain he felt, Daichi managed to grab her leg. Sakura then punched her mother, in her face, with all the strength she could manage. Daichi then ran over and hit her hard enough to knock the woman out.

" _Sakura's safe."_ Daichi smiled thinking this as he passed out again.

Sakura caught him before he could hit the ground and brought him over to the bed. She frantically checked him over and soon gave a sigh of relieve when she determined that he was okay.

There was now something that she had to attend to to. Sakura rushed out the room, informed a nurse about what happened, and ran to find her father before it was to late for him.

 _ **Taro's Hospital Room, Some Time Later…**_

Sakura was set to run to her father, but she wouldn't have to go far to find him since he'd turned up in the lobby of the hospital. He'd lost a lot of blood with most of it covering his shirt. The moment he'd seen Sakura, he passed out. A few hours would pass before he woke up. Sakura would then tell him everything that happened.

"I'm so sorry princess… for everything. I truly loved your mother, but she proved time and time again that she never loved me or you. Fortunately, you won't have to deal with her should she ever get out.

She presented me with divorce papers, and I've signed them. She'll only be allowed back in when I know for certain that she cares for me and more importantly you." Taro stated.

Sakura smiled, "I'm just glad you're okay dad. I don't know what I'd do if you'd died."

Taro was surprised by his daughter's words. "I sort of thought you'd be angry with me after everything. I mean the things I let your mother get away with when it came to you."

"I could never be angry with you over that. I know more than anyone how much you loved mother. I understand why you didn't say anything, and you always did your best to comfort me after she said or did those things to me." Sakura warmly stated.

"Thank you princess." Taro smiled. "I'm just glad your teammate didn't die. I know he's very important to you."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, he is. He honestly feels like a big brother, and he makes me feel warm and safe. He's the only other person, besides you and Ino, that I've talked to about mother."

So Sakura spent the night in her father's room.

 _ **Root**_

A young man, who was rather tall, walked into Danzo's office. He had short, brown hair, wore a white lab coat, a black shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also had a pair of glasses that he now put back on after cleaning them.

"Whoever fought your man really did a number on him." The man pushed his glasses up. "Let me guess, it was Daichi Ryu."

Danzo looked at the man warily. "How do you know about him Shun?"

Shun smiled. "There you go again Danzo, asking me how I know what I know, yet you know as well as I do that I'll never reveal that information. At least, not to you."

"Yes, well what have you been able to do for Kuroma?" Danzo asked.

Shun just continued to smile. "Ah, the patient. I must say that this is certainly one of your more interesting cases. I was able to keep a vast majority of that dragon's Chakra and seal it within him though his skin has turned gray as a result.

He should be able to freely access that form you told me about with some training. He'll grow into a find Shinobi given time." Shun folded his arm in front of himself. "Now, do you have my payment ready?"

Danzo placed a satchel on the table. It contained a generous sum of money, a few jutsu scrolls, and notes on anything interesting Danzo was working on. Shun took the bag and slung it over his shoulder without looking at the contents.

He and Danzo had an unspoken agreement. If the payment was short, then Shun would stay away for quite some time before returning, and he would request an even harsher payment that would need to be made.

Shun stood up and walked to the door. "It appears as though it's time for me to take my leave. Until next time Danzo."

Shun walked out leaving Danzo alone with his thoughts. _"You may have won this one Daichi, but you will not win next time."_

* * *

hypersreak(1): I can't wait for the dual :) It's about time the council gets fixed (assuming Daichi wins)

Quillion9000: I wanted to include a Dual earlier on than the one Daichi has set up with the Hyuga.

hypersreak(2): That Dual was Awesome!

Quillion9000: That was my intention going into this fight. I wanted to display what Daichi could do against someone who was basically on his level.


	52. Accept or Deny

_**Kanabi Village**_

Genyumaru Soshi was walking toward the mail place with a letter, addressed to the Leaf Village, in his hands. His clothing had changed to that of a farmers, and nd he wears a dull blue hat, the same color as his shirt and pants, to hid his hair.

As he walked he waved to the people around him and said hi when they said hi. This village was peaceful and a small part of him liked that; however, the warrior inside was hating it. His clan was bred to fight, but he had no one he could spar against.

Genyumaru sighed from his situation as he dropped the letter in the mail box. He then made his way back to the inn of the village.

" _I suppose I can only hope that they actually come. My clan needs to be freed, and I need a good fight."_ Genyumaru thought.

 _ **Tsunade's Office, The Day After Daichi gets out of the Hospital…**_

Daichi walked into the office and saw Kiba, Hinata, and Shino already standing inside. _"I guess these three are meant to be my teammates for this mission."_

He walked forward and stood beside Hinata facing Tsunade.

Kiba was a little ticked at Daichi. "Seems you finally decided to show up. I mean what took you so long Daichi?"

"Kiba, you don't have to be rude." Hinata stated.

Daichi waved it off. "Nah it's quite alright Hinata. To answer your questions, Kiba, I was just finishing up helping Naruto moves his things into his compound when I was informed we'd be taking on a mission." Daichi then turned his attention to Tsunade. "What exactly do you have for us Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade folded her hands on her desk. "We recently go a request that was sent to us from Kanabi Village. Someone named Genyumaru wants a team, and he will only divulge the mission to the selected team.

You, Daichi, are to lead team 8 and meet with the client at Kanabi's village gate. Find out what this mission is then decide weather or not your team will and can handle said mission. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Daichi turned to Team 8. "Go home and back your bags for a standard mission. We shall depart from the front gates in an hour."

All three members of Team 8 said. "Right."

 _ **Daichi's House, 30 Minutes Later…**_

Daichi walked down the stairs and towards his front door. His backpack was slung over his back. His Sword of the Thunder Spirit was tucked away and his original sword was at his side.

He had on his arm guards as well as his two head bands and vest. He even had a few of those jutsu scrolls on him that the dragon gifted him figuring he might get a chance to study them while on the road.

" _Seems like I have everything I need for this mission."_ Daichi thought a little excited to get back out there.

Then he heard a knock at his door and went to answer it. On the other side was Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" Daichi asked with a smile on his face.

Sakura asked, "My dad wanted me to come over and ask if you wanted to eat dinner with us tonight. He really wants to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"I'd loved to, but Lady Tsunade has deployed me on a mission to Kanabi Village. I'm not really sure how long I'll be gone, but when I return, we can have dinner." Daichi stated.

"You have a mission? Then you better take this with you." Sakura stated determined as she brought out a small container. "It's healing salve that Lady Tsunade taught me how to make. It may not heal anything major, but it could be useful."

Daichi took the container and slipped it in his bag. "Thanks Sakura." he closed his door and stepped outside. "I'll see you when I return."

"Alright, stay safe!" Sakura yelled after him as he ran.

Daichi turned around and yelled, "I will!"

Sakura now walked off with a smile on her face to continue her training. It wouldn't do her any good to anger Tsunade. Especially since she was the Slug Yonnin's newest apprentice.

 _ **Front Gates of Konoha**_

Soon all the members of the team where assembled.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's set out." Daichi stated.

Before they could start moving, Shino stepped in front of Daichi. "Let's. I look forward to proving my worth to you."

Daichi was confused. "Ok."

"Don't worry about Shino. He's just mad because he wasn't on the Retrieval team." Kiba stated a little irked that he kept bringing it up.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Shino turned to face the Inuzuka. "Can you blame me. Most of you guys got to go."

Daichi decided to ignore it. "Let's just get going."

 _ **Kanabi Gates, A Couple of Day's Later…**_

The four Leaf Shinobi looked at the village that was before them. It was a decent sized village with a few shops, an inn, a few farms, and a good number houses.

"Do we even know who this guy looks like?" Kiba asked.

Daichi replied, "That wasn't included in the request we were sent. We'll just have to wait for our client to show himself."

As if on cue, they were approached by a young man wearing dull blue farmers clothes with a matching hat and purple eyes. "You four wouldn't happen to be Leaf Ninja, would you?"

"We are, and I assume you're Genyumaru?" Daichi asked.

"I am, follow me and I'll tell you the details of the mission I would like completed." Genyumaru stated.

The Leaf Shinobi followed Genyumaru into town and inside the inn. They then followed him up the stairs and to the room at the end of the hall. Genyumaru then closed the door.

"Were you followed by anyone?" Genyumaru asked firmly.

"No we were not." Daichi replied.

"Yeah, no one could have followed us." Kiba stated with a smile.

Genyumaru asked, "How can you be so sure?"

Daichi smiled. "These three, while just Genin, are superb trackers of the Leaf Village. If anyone had been following us, then they'd have picked it up long before I ever could."

Genyumaru nodded his head and took off his hat revealing his neck length white hair with two red streaks.

"So you're from the Soshi Clan." Shino stated.

"What clan is that?" Hinata asked.

Daichi replied, "There a clan famed for their fighting abilities. They have the potential to gain mastery over the 5 basic elements than pretty much anyone else provided that train.

Those streaks in the hair will change color depending on the element they are currently using, and when they begin training, they have to wait one full minute before being able to change their element.

They were one of the few clans that operated in the Land of Rice Field's until they suddenly disappeared a some time ago." Daichi explained.

"Your friends here are very knowledgeable." Genyumaru took a seat. "My name is Genyumaru Soshi. A couple of years ago my clan was captured by the Rouge Yonnin Orochimaru."

Daichi took this information in and immediately thought about the possibility that this mission might allow them to find Sasuke. It was a similar thought shared by the members of Team 8 as well.

Genyumaru continued. "We knew the tales about him and not every tale could have been a lie, so we decided to concoct a plan. We would go along with anything he wanted us to do until the perfect moment to escape came.

Obviously, since I'm here, that moment came. Orochimaru's arms were injured and he was slowly dying, Kabuto, his apprentice, was distracted getting things ready for his next vessel, and a good chunk of their men had been sent out.

This was when we put our plan into action. I broke down the door while making it clear that I was acting on my own. They'd all stay behind and continue to play complacent.

Once out, I was to get away and seek help from any of the Hidden Villages. Hoping that they'd give us a home as well as give us the chance to become Shinobi of their village..

Your village was our first choice since they greatly respect blood limits." Genyumaru sighed. "I've told you everything, so will you help me rescue my clan?"

"We need a few minutes to discuss this mission. Would you please wait for us on the ground floor?" Daichi asked.

"Of course." Genyumaru said as he walked out of the room.

The team sat on the floor and Daichi asked, "Shino, was he telling the truth?"

"My insects detected no lies." Shino stated.

Daichi sighed. "Then what do the three of you want to do in this situation."

"I say we go through with it." Kiba said confidently.

"And should we run into Orochimaru, what then?" Daichi asked.

"What else? We take him down." Kiba stated while smiling.

"That's highly unlikely. Even if all of us worked together, we wouldn't be a match for him. Heck, I went up against him, and I believe he wasn't even using a 5th of his true power at the time. Even Sasuke most likely only got him to the 5th of his power." Daichi explained.

"We can't forget that this mission may lead us to Sasuke." Shino stated.

"That's true. On one hand we liberate and get a powerful clan for the Leaf as well as the possibility of rescuing Sasuke. On the other hand, this mission may end up costing us our lives." Daichi nodded his head. "Even knowing this, I want to take this mission for nothing other than the fact that these people are in desperate need of our help.

"I will not argue with the choice you have made." Shino stated.

Kiba smiled. "I think we can still take Orochimaru, so I'm in."

"We can't just ignore this. We're here, so we should do what we can to help." Hinata firmly stated.

Daichi stood up. "It seems it's unanimous. Let's go and inform our client of our decision."

 _ **Ground Floor of the Inn**_

The team found Genyumaru leaning against the wall and walked up to him.

"We've decided to take the job, but I have a few conditions." Daichi stated firmly.

Genyumaru gave a slight smile. "Name them."

"One, this mission is not to the death. If Orochimaru is inside his lair, then we will pull back and get a message to the Leaf. Two, you listen to my orders when I give them. I can't have you running off on your own and jeopardizing my comrades lives." Daichi looked right at Genyumaru. "Are these terms acceptable?"

Genyumaru nodded. "They are."

"Then I suppose if we're going in this together, it's only right that you know who we are. I'm Daichi Ryu, The girl is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka is the one with the dog named Akamaru, and our friend in the gray coat is Shino Aburame." Daichi stated while pointing to each member for emphasis.

"A pleasure to meet all of you." Genyumaru stated.

Daichi asked, "Where are we heading?"

"The Land of Rice Fields. That's where Orochimaru's base is." Genyumaru replied.

Daichi said, "Okay, get your stuff and meet us at the front gate of the village."

"You got it." Genyumaru stated before leaving.

Daichi then turned to his team. "Once we enter the Land of Rice Fields, I want everyone on high alert, but don't act until I say so."

The three Genin of Team 8 nodded their heads, and thirty minutes later, the whole group left Kanabi village heading for the boarder to the Land of Rice Fields. None of them ever noticed a young woman who gave a sigh of relieve to see them go.

 _ **One Hour from the Land of Rice Fields**_

Daichi dropped to the ground and his companions followed suit.

"We'll set up camp for the night and make our way into The Land of Rice Fields early tomorrow. Shino, I want to gather fire wood, Kiba and Hinata, you two are to set up camp. Genyumaru and I will head back to that stream we passed and fill the canteens." Daichi stated.

Everyone nodded their heads and went about their tasks.

 _ **Riverbank**_

Daichi knelt beside the water and filled the canteens as Genyumaru handed them to him. There was a reason Daichi wanted to be alone with Genyumaru. There were certain things he felt the young man should know.

"Do you and your clan really want to join the Leaf Village?" Daichi asked without turning to face him.

"We do. We've had enough of our lifestyle in the Land of Rice Fields and wish to apply our talents within a village. We figure it would lead us to better battles in the future as well." Genyumaru replied.

Daichi sighed, "Then there are certain things you should know. For one, there's a man named Danzo Shimura. He used to run this organization within the village known as ROOT. Supposedly, it was shut down."

"Supposedly?" Genyumaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our previous Hokage, the third, and our current Hokage, the fifth, both have a hunch that ROOT is still up and running. Young men and women have vanished with no trace. Mainly their orphans, a few clan children are thrown into the mix.

No clan heads have ever spoken about these disappearances because Danzo is someone who is respected. It's not that much of a stretch that his 'position' may have led to the clan heads offering up their children under certain pretenses.

Anyways, a general sign of a ROOT member is that they are void of emotion. I have come into contact with two such members in a short amount of time. Another sign is the fact that they don't show no emotion for even the most hardened Anbu still has some emotion to them." Daichi explained.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but he sounds like a traitor to your village."

"That's the tricky part about him. His actions are traitorous in nature, but there all for the good of Konoha. Really Danzo is a ends justify the means type of guy. Don't worry, the Hokage doesn't condone these actions. We just have to wait for the right time to take him down." Daichi stated.

"You made it sound like this was only one of the things you needed to tell me." Genyumaru stated.

Daichi nodded his head and gave a weak smile. "I also want to inform you about two of my best friends. Actually they're more like family. There names are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Genyumaru looked at Daichi. "Sasuke Uchiha. I remember hearing about him from that weasel Kabuto. Supposedly, Orochimaru wants to make him his next host."

"Exactly. Sasuke left the village because he wants to kill his brother and he felt as though he'd gained everything he could from the village." Daichi stated.

Genyumaru didn't know exactly what to make of the things Daichi was telling him, but he still wanted to hear more. That's why he chose to remain quiet and absorb all this information.

"Then there's Naruto. I can tell you a lot about him except for one thing. This thing is an S rank secret punishable by death should anyone speak of it. The only thing I can tell you about the secret is that it has caused Naruto a great deal of pain.

Only the Clan heads, a few civilians, and a good portion of the other Shinobi can separate the secret from the person he is, and that's only due to the fact of recent actions Naruto has taken."

Daichi smiled. "Naruto is one of the hardest working Shinobi I have ever met. Every step he's taken has been against a lot of hate. Against people who have sabotaged him.

He has never let that hate stop him. He wants to be Hokage, for that is his dream. He wants to protect them. Neither of us can can really fault the villagers' for their hatred either as this secret has caused them a lot of hurt."

Daichi stood up with all the canteens. "That's everything I really wanted to say. Now I wasn't you to take some time and think over everything I've said. Once you've done that, decide weather or not you really want your clan to live in Konoha. No matter your answer, know that I will do everything I can to save your clan."

Daichi began to walk away, but stopped when Genyumaru began to speak. "Tell me, do you believe in The Leaf Village even with the faults you've told me about?"

Daichi turned and smiled. "I believe in Konoha and will do my best to protect it and help shape it into a strong village. I can say, with certainty, that I would give my life to protect every member of the village."

With everything now said, the young Chunin turned back around and walked back to camp leaving the Soshi heir to his thoughts. Boy did he leave Genyumaru with a lot to think about.

 _ **Just Before Dawn**_

Daichi had taken the last guard rotation of the night and was carefully listening for any signs of other Shinobi. He smiled as Genyumaru walked into camp and took a seat across from Daichi.

"Good to see you didn't leave us. Kiba had wanted to go on a hunt for you, but I just told him that you had to think about a few things." Daichi stated.

Genyumaru looked Daichi straight in the eyes and held out his hand. "I have indeed thought about what you said. I give you my word that the Soshi Clan will join the Leaf."

Daichi smiled again and shook his hand. "Glad to hear it. I give you my word as the Fusion Clan head that your clan will be able to live in Konoha and become full fledged Shinobi."

They let go and Genyumaru smiled. "Thank you for putting your trust in me and telling me those things. I'll be interested to meant this Naruto Uzumaki when we return. I'll also put in a good word with our clan head, so he can properly form alliances with yours and his clan."

"No problem. I'll introduce you to him once we return." Daichi stated.

"I'm going to get some sleep with the few hours we have left." Genyumaru stated.

Daichi was left alone to watch as the sun rise on the new day.


	53. First Signs of the Sound

_**Land of Rice Fields**_

The 5 Shinobi made their way towards Orochimaru's lair when Shino walked forward to stand beside Daichi and spoke in a low voice. "We're being followed."

Daichi also spoke with a low voice which made it look like he and Shino were just discussing something private from the group. "How many?"

"One Kunochi with at least high Genin levels of Chakra." Shino stated.

"Capture her with your insects and have them leave her with enough so that she can still move normally." Daichi ordered.

Shino said, "Understood."

 _ **Brush, A Fair Distance from the Group**_

A Kunochi, in brown short with a light purple, sleeveless top and matching shoes, had been following the group for about 30 minutes waiting for the right moment to strike. Her face was covered by dark purple mask only showing her brown eyes.

" _I just have to wait for the group to split up. Then I can isolate one of those groups and get the information I need."_ The Kunochi thought determined to get the answers to her question.

Unfortunately for her, she was dealing with a team meant to track, and they were all on high alert. She screamed as insects surrounded her. She tried to struggle free, but she was not strong enough to do so. The insects brought out onto the road.

 _ **Back on the Road**_

The group was now off to the side as a struggling Kunochi was brought out of the brush and forced to look at them all.

"Let me out of here!" The girl angrily yelled.

Daichi ignored her and turned to Shino. "Have your insects finished?"

"They have." Shino replied as the insects reentered Shino.

This caused the girl to fall to the ground. She tried to run, but she was to drained to move for the moment.

Daichi walked forward and stopped before her. "I wouldn't try anything to hasty. My friend here just drained a large portion of your Chakra. Why don't you sit down and explain what you want from us."

The girl was on one knee and stared up and Daichi without flinching. "Where is Arashi?"

"Who the heck is Arashi?" Kiba questioned confused.

The girl opened her eyes in shock. _"Did I get it wrong."_

Daichi smiled. "Seems this whole thing was a simple mix up. I take it you don't work for Orochimaru?"

"No I don't, and now that I get a good look at you, I can tell that you don't either." The girl stated seeming rather depressed.

"So why were you following us?" Hinata asked.

The girl looked down sadly before pulling off her hat which allowed her long, orange hair to fall. Kiba blushed as she was a pretty cute girl.

"The Feudal Lord of this land wanted to increase his sway over the other neighboring countries. The only problem was that we were weaker by comparison. The Fuma clan, which is my clan, lost many members.

Some have left us, but the majority that remain await the day that we can flourish in this land once more. It was at this time that an emissary of the Hidden Sound Village approached our clan.

We were offered a chance to serve under the Feudal Lord provided we helped Orochimaru by granting him access to our clan's jutsu. My cousin, Arashi, was seen as the best of us and left with the emissary." The Kunochi's eye's began to tear up.

Everyone felt sorry for the girl.

Daichi stood up and looked at his team before looking at Genyumaru directly. "Would you mind if we also looked for this Arashi person while we help save your clan?"

Genyumaru said, "My clan knows full well what being around that snake is like. I'm all for rescuing him."

Kiba smiled and walked over to the girl. He then helped her to her feet and grabbed her hands in his.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. I've just made it my personal mission to save your cousin so don't go crying on me. A pretty girl like you should really smile."

The girl looked right at Kiba. "You really mean it?"

"I do." Kiba said wit ha suave tone.

Daichi placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "This is not the time for flirting." Daichi turned his attention to the Kunochi. "We were already heading to the Sound's base to rescue Genyumaru's clan, so it only seems right that we also try to save your cousin."

Daichi then introduced the group to the young girl and told her about Genyumaru.

she stood up and bowed to all of them with a smile on her face. "My name is Sasame Fuma and I thank you with all my heart."

Daichi nodded his head and turned his attention to the direction they were heading. "Let's move out."

The group continued on with Genyumaru in the lead as they head deeper into the Land of Rice Fields.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Kiba and Sasame had hit it off pretty well. She like Akamaru and the two of them shared a lot about themselves. Everyone so often Kiba would flirt with her and she'd blush. Most people would see that they were starting to like each other.

Daichi was not one of these people. Sure he was no stranger to people liking each other that way, but the only time he himself had picked up on this was with Sasuke's fan girls. That was only because there were to many of them not to notice.

Naruto had to tell him that he liked Sakura that way before he actually saw it. Even though Daichi couldn't see that they may like each other that way, he decided to let them continue talking with each other.

Shino, who was walking beside Daichi, said, "We have trouble. Three Shinobi are running to this location and appear to be coming from our right."

The whole group stopped and Daichi turned his to them. "Kiba and Sasame, Genyumaru and I, and Shino and Hinata. These are the teams we'll use to handle this threat."

Right as he said that, two men came out of the brush. One of them was a man with a bald head, long, spider like limbs, thick eye brows, and a scar over his right eye. He was wearing a green sleeveless top with dull, purple pants.

The other man had short, black hair, dark colored eyes, and also thick eyebrows. He wore a sleeveless, brown top with finger less black gloves and gray pants. He had a set of scissor pincers strapped to his right arm.

"Genyumaru, the guy with the pincers is ours, Kiba and Sasame, handle the spider like man, and Shino and Hinata, stay on guard and take on their third companion." Daichi order right before the pincer man attacked him.

 _ **Daichi and Genyumaru vs Kimikiri**_

Genyumaru punched the pincer man with his fist coated in fire. The man struck back with his pincers, but Daichi appeared and blocked them with his normal sword. He then ducked allowing the pincers to fly over his head.

He then moved forward, grabbed the man's arm, and unstrapped the scissor pincers. The man jumped back, and Daichi hooked the pincers to his own arm preventing his opponent from recovering his weapon.

The man gritted his teeth and immediately tried to escape, but Genyumaru's hair streaks changed from red to green. He ran at the man and punched him in the gut with his fist which he coated in wind. The force of the punch was so great that it sent the man flying into a tree and knocked him out.

 _ **Kiba and Sasame vs Jigumo**_

Their opponent threw kunai aimed at Sasame.

Kiba immediately took off spinning in front of the attack. "Piercing Fang."

He blocked the kunai and Sasame threw some of her own at the man's feet. He looked down and noticed that the kunai had exploding tags on them. He jumped into the air before they exploded only to be hit by Kiba's Piercing Fang and drove into the ground.

Kiba jumped off of him and landed at Sasame's side. "You okay Sasame?"

"I am. Thank you for that Kiba." Sasame stated.

Kiba blushed as he smiled. "Someone like this is no match for me."

 _ **Road**_

"Below us!" Shino shouted.

Everyone could feel the Chakra and a voice said, "Ninja Art: Ant Lion Jutsu."

The third Ninja revealed himself and the ground became a sink hole.

"Everyone, jump!" Daichi exclaimed.

Most of the group managed to jump into the air, but Hinata and Shino were trapped by the jutsu.

"Shino! Hinata!" Kiba worriedly exclaimed.

"Kiba, Genyumaru, and Sasame, keep me covered." Daichi then wove some hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." The clone helped him form the Rasengan and then threw him at the last enemy.

The enemy began to throw kunai. Daichi companions all landed and countered him by throwing shuriken which stopped the kunai from hitting Daichi.

Daichi reared back his hand and thrust it at the enemy. "Rasengan."

The man screamed as he was slammed into the ground by the force of the jutsu. This also resulted in the Ant Lion Jutsu ceasing allowing Genyumaru and Kiba to help Shino and Hinata out of the hole.

Daichi jumped to the surface and stood before everyone.

"Thanks for that Daichi." Hinata said.

"I thank you as well, but we shouldn't be celebrating just yet?" Shino stated.

Before anyone could ask why, the answer presented itself. The enemy in the pit jumped back to the surface panting. His skin was cracked revealing that he was wearing some sort of disguise.

"No way, that jutsu should have been more than enough to put him down!" Kiba exclaimed.

The man looked at his comrades, who were knocked out, before facing forward.

He then closed his his eyes. "It is time. The ant lion appears from under the earth and spreads its wings in the sunlight for only a moment. With its birth, the Kagero you know dies."

The man began to change until he turned in a still, earth colored chrysalis that cracked open.

"Stay on your toes and be prepared for anything!" Daichi shouted to everyone.

The whole group watched on as massive amounts of Chakra came out of the shell and a figure began to rise from it.

"This isn't good!" Sasame shouted worriedly.

Before anyone could ask her what she meant, the figure completely emerged as a young girl. She was wearing a white dress, had wings made of Chakra, large, blue pupils, and smooth, sky blue hair.

"What the heck?! That guy's really a girl?!" Kiba exclaimed voicing the thoughts of mostly everyone.

"Lord Orochimaru has promised that our clan shall spread its wings in the sun once again, but for that to happen, I must use the ninja art that sacrifices it all. A ninja art that can only be performed but once in a life time." The girl flew into the air air and quickly wove some hand signs. "Kagero's Ninja Art: Ephemeral."

"Everyone, get close to me!" Hinata shouted causing everyone to comply.

They all stopped mere inches around her, and Hinata began to spin. _"Please work."_

The wings made of Chakra rushed at the group ready to kill them all.

Hinata spun faster and declared, "Palm Rotation!"

A sphere of Chakra appeared around everyone taking the attack and dispersing most of the power, but it was quickly dropping so Daichi took out his Sword of the Thunder Spirit.

"Hinata, drop the Palm Rotation now!" Daichi exclaimed.

Hinata stopped moving and the Jutsu rushed in a few more inches before Daichi slashed it with sword. The attack split down the middle causing it to hit the ground to the sides of the group and leave holes.

Everyone looked up at the girl who was clearly shocked by this turn of events. "I believed Orochimaru. I thought it was for the good of the clan."

The girl turned completely blue and collided with her two unconscious comrades teleported them all away.

"What just happened?" Hinata asked.

Shino replied, "Her Chakra was rapidly depleting. She's dying."

"Who were those three anyways. That one guy had a pretty decent weapon." Daichi held up the pincers as he said this.

"That girl was no joke either. That Chakra she was emanating sort of felt like that time you and Kuroma went at it." Kiba added.

"Those three were Jigumo, Kagero, and Kimikiri Fuma. They left with Arashi to join Orochimaru and 'help' our clan." Sasame stated forlorn.

"Yeah, that girl mentioned him. If Orochimaru is at his base then they'll have already told him of our presence. We'll have to proceed under extreme caution." Daichi firmly stated.

Kiba looked over at Sasame and gave her a reassuring smile. "You don't have to worry about a thing Sasame. I'm here for you."

Sasame manged a smile as well. "Thank you Kiba."

Daichi took off the weapon and sealed in the scroll that used to contain his arm guards. "Let's get going."

 _ **With the Sound Ninja**_

Jigumo and Kimikiri wake up outside Orochimaru's base noticing their fallen comrade. They bring her before the Yonnin himself asking that he bring her back. Orochimaru says they failed him and the two of them beg for his help.

Orochimaru then tells them that their is only one way to atone for their failures. The two members look at each other and nod. They know they only have one course of action left to them. They attack him only to be taken down in an instant.

 _ **Area Outside the Base**_

"What do you see Hinata?" Daichi asked.

Hinata, who had just finished using her Byakugan to scan the base, replied, "There's a large cell with a large group of people locked inside."

"My clan." Genyumaru stated while gripping the root of the tree their all hiding behind.

"Then I thought I saw Orochimaru and Kabuto." Hinata stated.

"Thought?" Daichi asked.

"I couldn't clearly identify them since there so far in the base, but I can tell that their two people in disguise. Other than them, there's a small number of other personal inside." Hinata finished.

Daichi sat against the root of the tree. "Orochimaru and Kabuto are gone, there's a small number of other personal, and from what you said only one large group of prisoners. That can only mean one thing."

"They're in the process of moving bases." Shino stated.

Daichi nodded his "Exactly, and from what information we have on Orochimaru. It's likely that he and Kabuto won't be returning. He's most likely left the few people he has behind to finish the move."

"What's the plan Daichi?" Genyumaru asked having more respect for the Fusion Clan member after seeing him in action.

Daichi said, "What else? We go forward with the plan. Though I still want everyone on high alert. There's no telling what traps we'll run into, or what type of Shinobi we'll run into."

The group walked into the base and into the earth.

* * *

Before we get to the astounding reviews I've recently got, I must ask you all a question. Who should I pair Daichi with? Leave your response in a review, but to have it considered you must also include a review about the story so far tell me if I'm doing a good job or a bad job. Tell me something you've liked. I'd love to put more reviews at the bottom of my chapters.

Now here's who I'm considering so far, but keep in mind that these aren't the only people Daichi can be with. Also I already have an idea who I want to pair him with, but I can work with almost anyone from the Naruto Universe. (Note: These people are not going to be considered for pairing with Daichi:: Sakura (Already established she's like a sister), Ino, Tenten, Hinata.)

OC Nadshiko Ninja

Hana Inuzuka (If chosen, age will be 16 instead of 18 so gap between the two will be about 3-4 years instead of 5-6)

Yakumo Kurama

* * *

Nero November: bleach characters reference!?

Quillion9000: Thank you. Someone actually commented on that reference. I took three character first names Byakuya, Toshiro, and Mom as well as traits from their personalities and bit of their looks because I need names and characters for Daichi's Family. Since theyre supposed to be Samurai, who better than character known for their swords. Renji is pretty much just taken from Bleach as I needed a minor character that leads a house under Byakuya Ryu.

Nero November: Seriously this story keeps on getting interesting with each passing chapter

Quillion9000: Thank you, I hope it continues to hold yours, and everyone who reads this, attention

Nero November: Hey don't u think that if akamaru didn't trip in canon of than sakon would have been swept aside right? Also u forgot Choji! PS kimimaru is the best

Quillion9000:Sakon is actually the strongest under Kimimaro. He's the leader of the Sound four and is considered pretty strong. You have to take so much into account as well. There's the fact that, yes Naruto may get away, but then you're leaving Shikamaru and Kiba to fight Tayuya, Sakon, and Ukon. It's possible though that Shikamaru and Kiba could hold them off though until Kankuro and Temari arrive. Then they would have died. As for Choji, well I already had so many people going into that battle that I had to leave someone out, and he was it. I think Kimimaro is pretty good, but there are so many characters to compare him to that it's hard to say that he's the best.

Mojoe: You got naruto to weak. He should be better if he got a friend that willing to help him.

Quillion9000: You see I didn't think that way when writing this story. You have to think about Naruto's shoes during that whole year and what Naruto's been through. There are only a few people in the beginning that treated Naruto as if her were a person and not the Nine Tailed Fox. I view that this would make him a little hesitant to ask Daichi and Hinata for help in the beginning. Then I stated in that it took a while to get Naruto's Taijutsu up because the academy teachers, besides Iruka, sabotaged him. Do not worry any of you. Naruto will become much stronger once he returns from his training trip and he'll even have his own weapon and new jutsu..

Nero Novemeber: whoever didn't read like and favorite this story they are missing a good amount of for this is the best Naruto OC story I've read till date. On other note u r probably right about sakon he is strong I did some research on it. Uzumaki Tayuya? Unexpected but great twist. Also keep up with the good work the story is really interesting I can hardly wait to know what do u have in store for Shippuden

Quillion9000: Thank you for your support. It means a lot that you would say that about my story. You like that she's an Uzumaki in my story? I was afraid that people weren't going to be for it. Trust me, I have some great stuff planned for Shippuden.


	54. Shun Ibu, Hebihime, Kiba's Close Call

_**Orochimaru's Base**_

The group made their way through the dark tunnels. The only light they had were candles along the walls. Shino and Kiba were on high alert trying to sense enemies or traps that they might come across. It wasn't long until they came to a three way divide.

"Ah great, what do we do now?" Kiba asked as he rubbed his head.

Daichi asked, "Hinata, where do these tunnels lead?"

"The one on the left leads to the cell where Genyumaru's clan is located. It's also where you'll find most of the remaining personal. The middle and right tunnels both lead to the same place, and have fewer personal." Hinata replied.

"It's also likely that those two tunnels are where you'll find the most traps." Shino added.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. Shino, Hinata, and Genyumaru, you three are to go down the left hall and rescue the Soshi Clan. Sasame and Kiba, you two take the middle path while I take the right path." Daichi stated.

"Hold on a minute, that leaves you alone Daichi." Hinata worriedly stated.

Daichi wove some hand signs. "Fusion Clone Jutsu." A clone of Haku appeared next to Daichi. "This fusion clone can watch my back. Now, let's get moving."

Each group went down their assigned tunnel.

 _ **With Daichi**_

Daichi proceeded down the hall carefully observing his environment for any signs of traps, but he didn't see any.

" _Someone's either at a higher level with their traps than I am, or there's no traps down this way. Though why have this hall in the first place if you aren't going to…"_

Daichi's thoughts were instantly silenced as his foot caught on a rope. Holes appeared all along the wall.

Daichi quickly shouted, "Jump!"

Both he and the fusion clone jumped and flipped so they could land on the ceiling. They then used their Chakra to make sure they remained their. A moment after they landed, arrows flew from the holes embedding themselves in the walls.

"We'll walk along the ceiling until we reach the end of this hall." Daichi said as he began to walk forward.

They eventually came to the end off the hall and jumped down landing before a wooden door.

He turned to his fusion clone. "Ready yourself for anything beyond this door."

The clone drew some senbon and Daichi drew a few shuriken. He then opened the door and the two of them walked in. They found a man sitting at a table with a tea pot and two cups in front of him.

The man was fairly tall with very short, brown hair. He wore a black shirt, pants, and shoes, and he wore glasses on his face. On his chair sat a white lab coat.

"Daichi Ryu, it is quite the unexpected pleasure to make your acquaintance. Would you like to join me for some tea." The man said with a smile.

Daichi looked at the man skeptically. "How do you know my name? Also, shouldn't you be trying to kill me?"

The man chuckled. "I can see how you might think that, but I don't kill people. It's not my style. Why don't you join me for tea and we can talk with one another."

Daichi was still skeptical about this man, but he figured that he'd get plenty of useful information if he questioned him. He took the seat across from the man and the fusion clone moved to stand behind him ready to protect his boss.

The man then poured tea into both cups and handed one to Daichi. He then brought his cup to his lips as Daichi watched him to see if he actually drank any of it. After all, The tea could have been tampered with.

The man smiled. "You're wondering if I've added anything extra to the tea." He took a nice long drink of it. "Let me make it clear that I don't kill people, and it's never my intention to harm another unless they allow it."

Daichi picked the cup up and sniffed the contents. He couldn't smell anything, but he was only low level when it came to detecting poison. He took one more look at the man, before taking a small sip of the tea. He then set the cup down and decided to see if the tea affected him or the man.

"Who are you?" Daichi asked.

The man said, "My name is Shun Ibu. Before you ask, I do work for Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and Danzo Shimura."

Daichi said, "So basically you work for a traitor to Konoha, A group that wants me dead and capture my best friend, and some else who wants to lead Shinobi as if they were just weapons to be used?"

"Not quite. I do work for them, but I don't work 'for them.' They just happen to bring me the most interesting cases to work on." Shun stated.

"What's your goal then?" Daichi questioned.

Shun smiled. "It's quite simple really. I just want to help the progress of the ninja arts. This Generation we currently live in has the potential to bring these arts to new heights."

"Basically, you work for the likes of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki because you want to see how far ninja's can grow. In other words, you want to see the world move forward." Daichi stated this clearly not liking what the man said.

Shun clapped and smiled. "Very good Daichi Ryu." He took out a scroll and placed it in front of Daichi. "Consider that scroll a gift for coming up with the correct answer."

Daichi opened it and saw that it contained a detailed expatiation on a surgery that would allow an Uchiha to obtain something called the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I'm not going to tell you how I came up with that only that it may help your village should you ever get an Uchiha back." He stood up. "I think I've done all that I came here to do, so I'm going to take my leave."

Daichi stared at him. "Oh, I almost forgot. You should really hurry because the Inuzuka is in need of your help. He might even die if you're to late.

Shun dispelled revealing that he'd been a shadow clone this whole time. Daichi didn't have tome to think about that. He ran out of the room rolling up the scroll and putting it away as he ran to help his comrade.

 _ **With Shino, Hinata, and Genyumaru, Same Time as Daichi's Talk with Shun**_

Genyumaru ran forward and punched his opponent with his earth covered hand as hard as he could. This sent the man flying into a wall and knocking him out. A sound ninja slashed at Hinata with her sword, but she dodged it.

She then got into a stance. "8 Trigrams: 32 Palms."

She nailed the ninja every time and she fell to the ground out could. Shino's insects surged forward and completely covered the last guy taking all his Chakra until he to passed out.

"The cells are just around the corner." Hinata stated.

Genyumaru ran and was about to turn the corner when someone shouted, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A snake rushed at Genyumaru, but he jumped over it. His hair streaks then changed to brown, and he coated his legs in earth. The Soshi heir then came down on top of the snake forcing to return home.

Shino and Hinata joined him and turned to the right just like him. Once they did, they saw a young looking woman with shoulder length, black hair. She was wearing a sleeveless, dull purple top with baggy, dull purple pants, and matching shoes. A Sound head band was tied around her waist.

"Well if isn't Genyumaru." The woman said with a evil smirk.

Genyumaru smiled. "Hebihime, I didn't think Orochimaru would leave one of his apprentices behind. Has Kabuto and that Uchiha taken your place?"

Hebihime chuckled. "On the contrary, Lord Orochimaru wanted me to stay here and assist with the move. Some of the prisoners tend to need persuasion to get them to move, and you that is one area of the area's I excel at."

Genyumaru punched his fist into his left hand. "I'm well aware of that fact, but this time I'm aloud to fight back." He pointed at her. "You're going to pay for everything you've done to my clan."

He then whispered to Hinata and Shin. "I'll do my best to hold her off; meanwhile, I want you two to focus on freeing my clan."

Genyumaru didn't even wait for a reply. He knew he had no chance of beating Hebihime, but he still ran straight at her intent on taking her down. He covered his torso in armor made of earth and rammed into Hebihime at full force, but she managed to grab onto him and the two fly back a few feet.

She then planted her feet on his mid section and kicked him into the roof of the passageway. He dropped his armor and flipped to his feet. Genyumaru then got into his stance and rushed at her.

Hinata and Shino did as he asked and ran to the door, but their was problem.

"It's no good, the door is reinforced." Hinata stated.

"We don't need to break it down." Shino stated as a set of keys fell down his sleeves.

He inserted them into the lock, bu he didn't get the chance to unlock it because Hebihime punched him in the face. This sent the bug user across the room until he skidded across the floor.

Genyumaru appeared a moment later and attempted a punch only for Hebihime to kick him in his chest, before he could create armor, sending him to the other side of the hall.

Hinata activated her Byakugan in ready to defend herself. She attempted to hit the snake's apprentice with the Gentle Fist Style, but Hebihime moved like a snake avoiding every hit. The apprentice get close and grab Hinata by her coat lifting her up.

"Here I thought Leaf Ninja could actually offer me a challenge. Honestly, how could any of you, even that old Hokage, beat Lord Orochimaru. You all just got lucky and should have…" Hebihime stopped talking as Hinata fell out of her coat.

She then got into her stance. "8 Trigrams: 64 Palms!"

Hinata struck Hebihime every time forcing back with each hit. Hinata's coat fell from her grasp after 32 palms. Then Hinata hit her with the last 64, but she was far from done. The Hyuga heiress came at her from the right and punched her sending the snake's apprentice into the wall.

Hinata panted from the effort, but she instantly ran over to check on Shino as Genyumaru was already getting to his feet. Unfortunately, Hebihime was also getting back up as well.

She looked at Hinata with an amused smile. "It's been awhile since someone managed to damage me like that. I never would have guessed that you were wearing such a big coat. I'll have to take clothing into account whenever I fight someone else."

She cracked her neck. "I think it's time that I…" She stopped as she caught Genyumaru's earth coated hand. "…stop playing around."

The snake's apprentice then took her fist and punched Genyumaru in the stomach before throwing him into Shino's bugs which he just released in an attempt to stop her. They bypassed Genyumaru and went straight for Hebihime forcing her to dodge them.

"One of you, get that door open." Shino stated calmly as he focused on getting Hebihime away from the door.

Hinata ran over to it, but at the same time, Hebihime got past the bugs. She ran ran straight at Hinata ready attack. She would have succeeded to if it weren't for Genyumaru, who now had green streaks in his hair, hitting her with his fist coated in wind.

The force of the strike sent the Sound Shinobi straight into the wall and allowed Hinata to open the door. Genyumaru ran to stand in front of the door and addressed his clan while still focusing on Hebihime.

"It's time to go everyone." Genyumaru stated.

One by one his clan came out. And stood behind Genyumaru. The last to come out was an old man with a cane. He looked like an older Genyumaru just with a few wrinkles leading Shino an Hinata to think that this man may be his grandfather. That very thought was only confirmed a minute later.

The old man said, "You've done excellent my grandson."

Genyumaru smiled, winked, and rub his nose. "Of course I have old timer."

Hebihime got to her feet once more. She had tons of bruises but looked as if she could keep fighting for quite some time. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"There are to many of us, even for someone of your skill level to take on. You should just give up." Shino stated.

Hebihime chuckled. "You say that, yet the last time I checked this wasn't your base."

She placed her hand on the candle holder above and turned it on it's side. This caused the wall to flip around into a hidden passageway.

One of the Soshi members, with brown streaks in his hair, angrily shouted, "There is no way I'm letting that little snake get away!"

He coated his first in earth and punched down the wall revealing a hidden passage way with multiple turns and ways to go.

Genyumaru sighed and placed his hand on his clan member's shoulder. "It's unfortunate, but it seems that she did in fact get away." He then turned to address his clan.

"Everyone, these are two comrades of the leader of this mission from the Leaf. They fought hard to free us, and we have been accepted into the leaf. We just have to get outside and wait for the rest of their team to join us.

Let's move, and stay on guard. I want the elderly and young in the middle of the group and all able bodied fighters to cover the rear."

The members nodded their heads and got into formation with Genyumaru, Hinata, and Shino taking the lead. Once everyone was situated, they moved back the way they came.

 _ **With Kiba and Sasame, Same time as Clan Rescue and Daichi's talk with Shun**_

The pair entered a long corridor with many pillars all over the place. The only light came from candles.

The previous hall they'd been in had been littered with traps, but they were easily smelt by both Kiba and Akamaru allowing the dog and master to keep Sasame safe throughout it.

It wasn't long until they smelt someone approaching. The smell was slightly familiar, like Kabuto's, but different. In fact, that very difference reminded them both of someone they'd met recently.

"Sasame, we have company." Kiba stated as Akamaru jumped out of his coat.

Sasame drew one of her kunai and stood behind Kiba just as 'Kabuto' walked out of the shadows. "Kiba Inuzuka. This is quite the surprise. You never made it to the finals, yet you're the only one, from the Hidden Leaf Village, to make it this far into our compound."

"First, you may sound like Kabuto, but me and Akamaru know you're not him. Second, we're not the only ones here. Shino, Hinata, and Genyumaru went to free the Soshi clan while Daichi will be joining us later.

Now, why don't you be a good guy and tell us where Arashi Fuma is. If you do, I promise your beating won't be as bad as I was planing on making it." Kiba stated ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Am I to presume that girl is the reason you asked?" Kiba grunted and Kabuto smirked. "It doesn't really matter since that bit of information is no concern of yours Inuzuka. Not since you'll be dead soon anyways."

Kabuto charged forward and Kiba held a hand sign. "Sasame leave this to me. Man Beast Clone."

Sasame nodded her head in full confidence. "Right."

Akamaru changed into a copy of Kiba and the two of them charged forward. "Remember Akamaru, hit him with everything we've got. No holding back." Akamaru barked in agreement. "Fang over Fang."

The two of them spun and each moved to the left and right into the darkness and away from Kabuto's line of sight. He paused in his charge and observed his surroundings critically.

Eventually the pair began to come out of the dark, nail 'Kabuto', and vanish back into the dark just as quickly as they appeared. Every attack hit it's mark, and was carefully observed by 'Kabuto'.

'Kabuto' soon wove a set of hand signs just as both Kiba and Akamaru appeared. "Fire Style: Mist Blaze Dance."

'Kabuto' jumped into the air while shooting flammable gas. The flames from the candles ignited it and a stream of fire was shot at the master and dog. Kiba and Akamaru avoided the attack and both nailed 'Kabuto' on his right side sending him flying into the wall and hitting his back against it. He soon slid down and landed on his butt against the wall.

Kiba and Akamaru landed on the ground and Akamaru changed back into his usual form. The two of them, with Sasame, walked over to the downed apprentice. His hair had fallen down, he was bruised all over, and blood trickled down the sides of his mouth.

"Now tell us where to find Arashi before me and Akamaru have to beat you down some more." Kiba firmly stated with Akamaru barking in agreement.

All of a sudden both dog and master stopped. They struggled to take another step, but it was no use. Sasame looked at the two of the worry and fear clearly etched on her face.

"Akamaru, can you move?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru whimpered.

'Kabuto' chuckled. "I believe if you look at yourselves, the two of you will see why you can't move."

Kiba looked at himself an Akamaru finding Chakra threads all around them. "What is this?"

"The two of you made a lot of contact with with me when you hit me all those times. It made it rather easy to entangle the two of you. Now, I'd look at me and see where those threads lead to." 'Kabuto' stated.

Kiba traced the path of the threads and found that they connected to 'Kabuto's' chest. This lead to the sudden realization that Kiba clearly displayed on his face.

"That's right Kiba. It's good that you got it. Those threads are connected to the chambers of my heart. Soon the threads shall weave themselves into the chambers of yours and your dog's hearts."

Kiba's eyes bulged out in surprise as their three hearts all began to beat. "Listen. You can hear it right? Our heart rates are synchronizing." He looked up and gave a evil smile. "In a minute, they will beat as one."

"Like I'm just going to let that happen." Kiba struggled to tear the threads, and he looked at. "Don't worry buddy, I'll have us free in no time."

"Here I thought you were actually showing signs of intelligence Kiba. Those threads are made of pure Chakra. Chakra is known for being rather hard to break." Kiba stopped struggling as his and Akamaru's hearts beat in unison with 'Kabuto's'.

"No, I'm not going to allow you to do this!" Sasame exclaimed as she drew a kunai and started hacking at the threads.

Kabuto chuckled once more. "What's wrong Sasame, you don't have any of those tags on hard. What a pity, if only you knew what that boy would face, then maybe you would have been able to save him."

" _Come on, there has to be something I can do!"_ Kiba quickly thought.

"You haven't even heard what this jutsu can really do." Kiba looked at 'Kabuto' "Just think about it. Our hearts are connected, so what do think will happen if my heart were to stop."

Kiba froze in shock.

"No, you can't kill him! If you do this, you'll die to!" Sasame screamed as she kept trying to cut the threads even though she knew it was in vain.

"I know full well what will happen to me, but it doesn't matter since my will is not my own in this instance. I am just a body for Orochimaru to use as he sees fit."

Kabuto reached inside his chest and pulled out his heat with the Chakra threads all over it.

'Kabuto' said, "I think it's time we end this."

He began to squeeze his own heart causing Kiba and Akamaru to scream out in pain.

Sasame looked at Kiba. "Kiba! Akamaru!" She feel to her knees. "I'm so sorry."

Kiba managed a grin and looked at Sasame. "You have nothing to be sorry…"

Kiba was stopped from saying more as 'Kabuto' held onto his heart causing all of them intense pain. Just then, Daichi ran into the room with his Sword of the Thunder Spirit drawn.

He cut the thread freeing Kiba and Akamaru. Electricity shot threw the threads zapping 'Kabuto', Akamaru, and Kiba, all at once. Kiba and Akamaru both flew back a few inches before fall to the ground.

Sasame instantly ran over to Kiba and knelt at his side. "Kiba. Kiba! You can't die on me." Tears fell from her eyes. "Please, you can't leave me!"

She fell on his chest crying. Daichi looked down sadly thinking he'd been to late. Soon their hearts began to beat beat once again and Kiba opened his eyes. He lifted a hand and rubbed Sasame's hair.

"Sorry if I worried ya. We're fine, so would you stop crying already." Kiba stated.

Sasame still had tears in her eyes as she hugged Kiba. "You big jerk. You can't just go and leave me like that."

Daichi walked forward and gave a sigh of relieve before smiling. "I'm glad you and Akamaru are still alive. I would not want to be the one to tell Tsume that her son died."

Akamaru walked over to Kiba as he sat up and his master petted him.

He then looked at Daichi, "I'm just glad you showed up when you did. I really owe you one." He then looked over at 'Kabuto'. "Before you ask, that isn't Kabuto. It's that girl we meet on the road."

Daichi walked over to the body and quickly noticed that the fake was wearing a mask. He removed it to reveal Kagero's face and hair. Everyone stared on is surprise though Kiba's was shocked to find that she was still alive. Sasame was saddened to see her.

"Shino said you died." Daichi stated.

Kagero smiled in response. "I was given another chance at life as a puppet. Don't be sad Sasame as now I can finally rest in piece." She then looked directly at Sasame. "Before I go, I want to give two last words of advice.

One, don't see Arashi as he is now. He's not the same man he once was. Two, you clearly care for the Inuzuka, so never let him go." Keagero's heart beat slowed. "Thank you young Chunin for freeing me."

Kagero's head fell and her heart stopped.

Sasame looked at the ground saddened. "Master Kagero."

Kiba put his arm around Sasame in comfort.

"What are we going to do Daichi?" Kiba asked.

Daichi looked to the right and saw a door. "We still have to press on and find Arashi. Isn't that right Sasame?"

Sasame looked up determined. "That's right."

Daichi smiled and said, "Then let's go."

The whole group walked over to the doors, but they began to open before they could even lay a hand on them.

* * *

Unfortunately, I didn't get any reviews concerning my story. This also means I never got a review concerning who Daichi should be with. If you guys don't send in any reviews, then I will just have to make that choice myself. Though do keep in mind that you don't have to tell me who he should be with. You could just shoot me a review telling me something you like about the story or something you don't. This story will never grow if I don't receive reviews. I mean heck, the only reason you're even getting anything on the Land of Rice fields was because of a review that led me to rethink the entire story and change it, in mine and several other onions, for the better. So please review when you can.

Now, these three options are the people I've considered so far for a pairing with Daisha:

OC Nadshiko Ninja

Hana Inuzuka (If chosen, age will be 16 instead of 18 so gap between the two will be about 3-4 years instead of 5-6)

Yakumo Kurama

Please keep in mind that the following people **are not** eligible for a pairing with Daichi:

Sakura: She's already established as like a sister to Daichi. (Leaning towards Lee, but not opposed to Sasuke)

Ino: Pairing with Sai

Tenten: Pairing with Neji

Hinata: Pairing with Naruto


	55. Death, Celebrate, and Return

_**With Daichi, Kiba, and Sasame**_

The doors opened, and the person pretending to be Orochimaru walked out of the room. He now stood before Daichi, Sasame, and Kiba.

The fake said, "It was good of you to come, Sasame."

"Where's my cousin? Where's Arashi?" Sasame worriedly asked.

The fake removed his mask and clothes to reveal that he was a young man with purple, chin length hair. He was wearing a green, short sleeved shirt with a white collar and sleeves as well as a pair of long, gray pants and two black armbands.

"Arashi." Sasame stated almost in disbelieve that she'd finally found her cousin. "Arashi!" She ran up to him, but he stopped her by putting up his hand. "What's wrong Arashi?"

Arashi looked down. "You're mistaken. I'm not the Arashi you knew." His skin changed into a dull red color and from his back sprouted a large bulge that contained the faces and arms of the remaining two ninja that had been with Kagero."

It was a freaky sight to behold for all three Shinobi and Akamaru. Sasame even screamed.

"The bodies and skills of the strongest Jonin of the Fuma Clan have merged and now I have been reborn as the ultimate Shinobi. The ultimate puppet, Now I will show you the most powerful Ninjutsu you have ever seen, Sasame." Arashi stated.

Sasame was clearly frightened and Kiba had his hands on her arms hoping to comfort her.

Daichi was angry. "Orochimaru!" He clenched his fist. "He is a man that has no respect for who Shinobi are as people. He only see's us as pawns to use in his games. Only as experiments to further his own strength."

In the back of his mind he was also thinking about Shun Ibu and how he was no different that Orochimaru.

The lumps on Arashi's back expanded outwards with the arms becoming longer. This made Sasame scream again.

Daichi looked down. "Kiba, take care of Sasame while I handle this."

Sasame shouted, "You can't Daichi…"

Daichi stopped her and shook his head. "Sasame, Your cousin is already dead and was forced back to the world of this living to serve Orochimaru." Daichi turned to look at Sasame with tears in his eyes.

"It's funny, what you've told me about your cousin leads me to think that we could have been good friends had we meet under any other circumstance." He turned back to face Arashi. "Your life is one that I will regret over any other that I've had to take so far."

"Jigumo, attack." Arashi stated.

The flesh came at Daichi, but he easily dodged in.

He then wove some hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Daichi landed and two more clones appeared. All three Daichi's drew their blades and charged at Arashi. One clone stabbed Jigumo before he retreated while the real Daichi an the other clone ran forward.

"Kimikiri, charge forwards." Arashi stated.

Daichi kicked the flesh up and the second clone stabbed it. The real Daichi then ran and stabbed Arashi straight through his chest. This caused several things to happen at once. The two puppets, attached to Arashi, fell off and became globs on the ground.

Arashi himself returned to normal and fell backwards. Sasame ran forward with Kiba right behind her. She caught Arashi and lowered him to the floor. After a moment Daichi sheathed his blade and walked over to join the group.

Arashi turned his head to look at Daichi. "Thank you for freeing me. I tried to hold back to give you your chance and you took it. Please feel guilty over this action. At the very least, remain the man that was able to kill me. Do not change because of me."

Daichi wiped away his tears and gave Arashi a weak smile. "I will honor your last request. I promise."

Arashi closed his eyes and shifted his gaze over to Sasame, who was crying, and Kiba who looked at him sadly.

He grabbed her hand which forced her to look at him. "Sasame, do not blame this young man for the action he took today. He freed me from this curse." He let go of her arm. "Also, treasure the dog user. He cares for you."

Sasame nodded her head sadly. I won't and I know."

He then looked at Kiba and pointed at him. "Take care of my cousin. Never stop caring for her. Always love her as you do now."

Kiba bowed his head. "She's my mate. I will always be there for her and care for her even if she chose to love another. Isn't that right Akamaru."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Arashi placed his hand on Sasame's cheek. "Looks like I don't have to wrry for you any more." He smiled. "Make sure you live a long and happy life."

His hand fell and his eyes closed. Arashi Fuma had died. Sasame let the tears flow freely wile Kiba comforted her.

Daichi turned away from the body. _"I promise."_

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The base was destroyed, Arashi had been put rest, and the whole group of Leaf Shinobi, Soshi members, and Sasame were on their way back to a town where the Fuma Clan resides.

Daichi had been the one to fill in Shino and Hinata about what happened as Kiba was busy taking Sasame's mind off of things. He even managed to make her laugh a few times.

Soon enough an old man from the Soshi clan came to walk beside Daichi. "So you're Daichi Ryu. My grandson has spoken highly of you. My name is Tomiko Soshi the current clan head of the Soshi Clan. I want you to know that we owe you a lot."

Daichi smiled. "I couldn't just leave your clan locked up, but if you feel as though you owe me something, you can repay me by doing your best to make Konoha a stronger village. Do that, and we can call it even."

Tomiko nodded his head. "Genyumaru was right about you. You are an honorable man. That much I can tell just from speaking with you. You have deal."

Within the group of Soshi members there was a young boy, around Konohamaru's age, that was watching Daichi intently as he spoke with their Clan Head. He wore plain, beige clothes and his heir streaks were purple. He also had red pupils.

This kid was Kotaro Soshi and he was interested in the young Chunin after hearing how strong he was from Genyumaru. _"Maybe, once I become a ninja, he can help me become strong. Then I can overcome my fear."_

 _ **Fuma Clan's Town**_

Sasame's Clan were overjoyed when Sasame returned, and they welcomed everyone to their hospitality for a few days. Daichi took it since the group needed some time to think about the things they'd seen and for some it was about the future.

Shino and Hinata thought about Hebihime and how she far outclassed them. Genyumaru and the Soshi Clan celebrated their freedom and happily discussed the how they'd soon be joining the Leaf Village.

Daichi joined them in their celebrations and wrote up the whole report that he'd hand into Tsunade. Kiba and Sasame spent a lot of time together and Sasame became happier.

Eventually, they were scheduled to leave the next morning setting out for home. Daichi was just sitting at one the bar stools going over his report one last time when one of the Fuma members approached him.

"Hanzaki wishes to speak with you." The Fuma member said.

Daichi got up and followed the member into a back room where he saw the Fuma's leader. He'd only seen the man a few times since arriving. He was about as tall Zabuza had been even carrying a large sword on his back that he called Zanbato.

Other than the sword, he wore Shinobi sandals, dull purple pants with a purple shirt, and a white, short sleeved, trench coat with purple trim. His hair was black and shoulder length.

Daichi already knew what this was about since Sasame and Kiba had brought it to his attention. He was honestly surprised that they liked each other that way as he had been a little numb after Arashi's death and hadn't picked up on the obvious.

Still he sat down and decided to let their leader talk. "What's this about Hanzaki?"

Hanzaki closed his eyes. "Sasame, wishes to join the Leaf Village, so that she may remain close to Kiba Inuzuka. I am a leader that wishes to see my people happy, and I know she will only be happy by staying close to him." He bowed his head. "Please, will you take Sasame with you when you return to the Leaf Village."

Daichi remained as composed as an Aburame when he said, "We're already bringing back a whole clan, so bringing another person shouldn't be to much trouble."

"Thank you Daichi Ryu." Hanzaki stated.

Daichi got up. "No problem."

He then left the office to turn in for the night.

 _ **Konoha, 2 Day's Before Daichi's and the Group's Return**_

Naruto had just returned after his mission to the Land of Birds. Kakashi and Neji went to give the report allowing Naruto and Tenten to return home. Naruto walked into his compound and over to his house so that he could put his bag away.

Then he was thinking about going to get Tayuya so that they could get some ramen. Maybe Daichi would be back and could come with. But that would have to wait as Tayuya approached him at his home.

He instantly ran over and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you cousin."

Tayuya's outfit had changed since she joined Konoha. She now wore her head band on her right shoulder. She also wore wore a dull black, short sleeved shirt with matching pants and shoes. There were also lines of dull orange on her left and right hand sides running down her shirt and pants. She kept her red hair in a pony tail.

Tayuya pushed him away with the slightest smile on her face. "You blond idiot. It may be good to see you again, but you don't have to hug me every time we see each other."

Naruto ignored her comment and said, "I was just thinking about coming to see you after I put my things away. I know I had to leave right away, so I wasn't here to help you settle in. How is everything?"

Naruto opened the door and walked in followed my Tayuya. "I had to chase that stupid cat Tora so many times that I lost count. Personally, those other D ranks were god sends compare to that demon." She took out a scroll. "But I actually have something that we need to discuss. Follow me."

Tayuya walked over to the kitchen table with Naruto joining her. She unfurled the map to show the various lands and pointed to an island off the coast of the Land of Fire.

"This island is where The Uzumaki Clan lived. This is the Land of Whirlpools." Tayuya stated.

"Really, that's cool." Naruto stated happily.

"I've been thinking about it, and I think we should visit our homeland. Our people were warriors as well as seal masters, so it's likely that they had hidden or sealed rooms that only an Uzumaki can enter. Who knows what they have hidden." Tayuya stated excitedly.

"It sounds good, but I don't think Grandma Tsunade's going to let us go with the state the village is in." Naruto stated sadly since he really wanted to see his homeland even if it was in ruin.

And it excited him even more that he might find some valuable training materials.

"I've been thinking about that and I have a solution. Your friend Daichi has money, so we ask him to fund a mission and ask that he be the ninja assigned to escort us. In return for taking the mission, we'll offer him a third of whatever we come across." Tayuya explained.

Naruto nodded his head and smiled. "Daichi's been getting into collecting weapons and other such things from his enemies. Alright, we'll ask him as soon as he returns from his mission."

 _ **Village Gates, 2 Days Later…**_

They were quite the sight upon their return. A whole group of white haired people, with varying colored streaks, being led by 3 clan heirs and the clan head of the Fusion Clan. Most people didn't even take notice of Sasame.

They were stopped by Kotetsu and Izumo who seemed ready for a fight. Daichi couldn't exactly blame them since a Shinobi could mistake this for an attack of some sort.

Kotetsu said, "Stop right there."

"What's going on her Daichi?" Izumo asked.

"Stand down guys. This group means us no harm. In fact, they wish to join the Leaf Village, so if you'd be so kind as to allow us to enter?" Daichi calmly stated.

The two gate guards looked at Daichi carefully. They had to make sure the Leaf Village wasn't in danger. Eventually they sighed and stepped aside.

Daichi turned to face Team 8. "Alright Kiba, you go and tell your mother about Sasame. Hinata and Shino, you two go with him and offer morale support." The members nodded their heads and walked off with Kiba seeming a little nervous. "The rest of you, follow me, and do not wonder off."

 _ **Tsunade's Office**_

Tsunade had just finished reading the report of the mission. She'd been ready for anything, yet this report still shocked her. The mission had lead to Daichi and team 8 helping the Soshi Clan, who now wanted to join Konoha, as well as the Fuma Clan, which had a member who wanted to join the Leaf Village.

Not to mention the fact that it involved Orochimaru and the confirmation of another apprentice who seemed to be on par with Kabuto if the reports of her skills were anything to go by.

She looked up from her report at Daichi, Genyumaru, and Sasame. The rest of the Soshi clan were in the lobby with Anbu watching them from the shadows. Tsunade had to be careful after all.

She addressed Genyumaru first. "We'll have to get the council together and hold a vote, but I think your clan will be accepted. I do; however, need you and your clan to head to T&I for questioning."

She noted the worried looks on Daichi's and Genyumaru's faces. "I assure that this just standard procedure. We will not use any methods of torture to get information from you. That is a promise from me.

I'll also set up a date, that we can use to test all the current Nina of your clan to see where they rank within our village. Though do understand that every Soshi Shinobi will be put on a month's probation where you will only be allowed to do D rank mission.

Once the month is over, you will be eligible to take on mission's befitting your ranks, but you will not be able to take them on alone until another month has passed. As for those of a younger, they will be eligible to join the academy. Are these terms agreeable."

Genyumaru bowed. "They are Lady Hokage. These are better terms than we could have ever expected. Thank you."

She then turned to Sasame. "We will also have to hold a separate vote on weather you should be aloud to join or not, but I see even less problem arising from your case since Inuzuka laws do come into play.

You will also have to submit to the same questioning as the Soshi Clan. Once everything is in order, we'll have you set up in an apartment near the Inuzuka compound."

Sasame happily said, "Thank you Lady Hokage."

Tsunade then turned to Daichi, "You and team 8 have done fine work. This mission will officially be labeled as and S rank." She turned to Genyumaru. "I expect we will be properly paid for such a mission once the proper amount is made."

Genyumaru smiled. "Yes it will. We shall also always be indebted to the Hyuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, and most of all the Fusion Clan for their actions."

Tsunade nodded in acceptance of his answer. "Daichi, you may go now."

"Actually, I have a few more things to do before I leave." Daichi took out a small scroll and quickly wrote on it before handing it to Tsunade. "That's for the council meeting that will take place.

It clearly states my vote in agreement for the Soshi Clan and Sasame joining the Leave Village." He then turned to Genyumaru and the two of them happily shook hands. "I look forward to working with you in the future, and we'll have to spar eventually.

Genyumaru nodded. "I look forward to both of those days, and thank you once again for everything."

Daichi then walked to the door and opened it before putting his hand up. "I'll see you around Sasame."

Daichi walked out of the office.

 _ **Streets of Konoha**_

Daichi felt good after everything that happened. This would be a mission that he'd always remember. He helped two clans, in different ways, and he would always remember Arashi.

Now, he was wondering what to do since he was back in Konoha. _"I could go straight home and relax, but we already relaxes enough when we spent time with the Fuma Clan._

 _Maybe I should see how Udon's coming along with his training, or I could try and find Naruto. See if he wants to catch up over ramen. Though I should find Sakura and schedule dinner with her and her father tonight."_

He was snapped out of his thought by his best friend tapping him on the shoulder.

Daichi smiled and the two of them bumped fist. "It's been a little while Naruto. Did you get a mission while I was gone?"

Naruto happily replied, "Yeah. Shortly after you left, Neji, Tenten, and I were sent to the Land of Birds…"

Naruto explained how the Lord was actually a Lady pretending to not only be her brother, but also the Cursed Warrior in hopes of finding the one who killed her father and brother.

At first she thought it was their strategist, but it turned out to be a ninja masquerading as the priest. Naruto had been captured, Kakashi had followed and helped out, and it lead to a huge battle with a page named Chrishima almost dying. It all worked out in the end though with the ninjas all defeated and the Land of Birds entering a new era.

Daichi then related his own mission's details. Everything from meeting Genyumaru, to the celebrations with the Fuma Clan and their return home. He even told him, in detail, about Arashi.

"Sounds like we both had a crazy mission." Naruto said.

Daichi asked, "You're not disappointed that I didn't find Sasuke?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "Maybe a little, but everything you and Sakura have been saying has begun to settle in. We'll all find him one day and bring him home."

Naruto held out his fist and Daichi pumped it. "Yeah, we will."

Naruto suddenly froze in shock. "Oh yeah, that reminds me of something. Come on, me and Tayuya have something we need to run by you."

Naruto ran off towards the Uzumaki compound with Daichi following close behind.

 _ **Uzumaki Compound: Naruto's Home**_

Tayuya, Naruto, and Daichi all sat at the table with Naruto and Tayuya explaining the mission they wanted to take, the need for his help, and the plan to pay him.

Daichi smiled and nodded. "I'm willing to do my part and help you retrieve you legacy."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, let's go to Grandma Tsunade tomorrow with our idea."

"Sure, I already got to rest for a few days with the Fuma Clan, but I have one condition." Naruto and Tayuya leaned in. "Tonight, we will all have dinner with Sakura and her father."

That was something that both Uzumaki could agree to. That night they all had dinner together and discussed everything that was happening in their lives. Tayuya was out of place at first, but she soon loosened up. It was fun night for all involved.

* * *

So, I wanted to explain the fight between Daichi and Arashi since I'm not sure how that one will be received. You see up to this point Daichi has seen death. It's nothing new. He was there when Zabuza and Haku die on the bridge, and Zaku died to Gaara. He himself has also killed f you will remember his fight with Sakon and Ukon. You may ask why he hasn't felt these emotions before.

Well, Sasame would have told the group about Arashi. You know what type pf person he is. That would be someone Daichi wouldn't want to kill, yet he was force to end Arashi's life because he knew Arashi would only suffer as a puppet of Orochimaru. Arashi was holding back because even victims under someone's control do tend to struggle against in in certain situations like when a loved one, Sasame, is there. That's why Arashi didn't fight back as hard as he could have. All o this is what lead to Daichi feeling the way he did. I hope this helps to explain how I treated this particular fight in my story. Now we'll get to the reviews, but first the pairings info.

* * *

Now, these three options are the people I've considered so far for a pairing with Daisha:

OC Nadshiko Ninja

Hana Inuzuka (If chosen, age will be 16 instead of 18 so gap between the two will be about 3-4 years instead of 5-6)

Yakumo Kurama

Please keep in mind that the following people **are not** eligible for a pairing with Daichi:

Sakura: She's already established as like a sister to Daichi. (Leaning towards Lee, but not opposed to Sasuke)

Ino: Pairing with Sai

Tenten: Pairing with Neji

Hinata: Pairing with Naruto

* * *

RetroVibe: I think he should be paired with another guy, Kakashi or Tenzou maybe. But yea, one of the only story's i've read all the way through so far!

Quillion9000: I'm not opposed to the idea of gay couples, but I've never seen Daichi as swinging that way. He just doesn't like fan girls. Also, I couldn't pair him with people that much older than him which is why, if I choose to have him with Hana Inuzuka, she'd be 16 instead of 18. Though I must thank you for your pinions on pairings as I have not gotten many of these and thank you for your compliment.

Nero November: quick updates! Awesome. that heart binding jutsu was great. The soshi bloodline was also awesome for it could be considered the most powerful bloodline. Now I didn't watch the anime but instead read the manga so my knowledge regarding many things in are equal to nil. Most of the characters I know didn't get much of characters back story. I tried but I don't enough time to watch all 700 episodes and I don't think anyone has. *sob sob* And therefore I don't much about characters. Anyway about pairing... hehehehehe THE MOST DIFFICULT CHOICE EVER. I know ur pain. I once wrote a skyrim fanfic and the pairing was just... end was not satisfying so I removed the story for the pairing effected the story drastically. Your story by this far has been great with next to no cliché there I recommend you to chose a pairing that doesn't adversely effect the story and keeps it interesting. Sorry if couldn't help much in this case. Anyway way to go Kiba finally he has someone special to him. Also I heard that NARUTO IS GETTING MARRIED!? Congrats Naruto also soon Boruto will start broadcasting in April. It was written at the end of last Boruto manga chapter and this series I will not miss for sure. So let's keep cheering for Naruto and soon Boruto.

Quillion9000: First off, I'd like to say that your awesome. You've reviewed the most and I hope you continue to review my stories. As for the updates, I like getting them out fast and will always do my best to do so. Now the heart binding jutsu, that comes from the anime. It's a small collection of episodes that happen after the Sasuke retrieval ark except in the anime it's a mission to investigate the Hidden Sound and hopefully find Sasuke with Naruto, Sakura and Jiriya going on it. Thank you for your advise considering pairings. I hope they don't effect the story adversely. In fact, I have ideas on how they'll go, but all of you will have to wait and see. A for Kiba, well in canon he ends up with someone we only see twice and she's a cat person. Honestly, I didn't really think about pairing him with Sasame, It's just what came out. I knew they were getting married and I'm happy that's the cannon result. Please keep reviewing man, for as I said you're awesome. Thank you.


	56. Land of Whirlpools

Quillion9000: Hey Everybody. I'm back.

Zabuza: It's about time you returned *Cracks knuckles*

Quillion9000: What are you doing here Zabuza? You're supposed to be in the afterlife.

Zabuza: I know, but I broke free to come and teach you a lesson for having Haku and me die.

Quillion9000: Look Zabuza, so many fanfiction writers keep you and/or Haku alive. Honestly, I wanted to try and be a little different by having other characters such as OC's or Anime only characters staying a live in my story. Now, can you please let me get back to explaining why I've been gone.

Zabuza: Are you saying you don't like those fanfictions *Draws Sword*

Quillion9000: *Sighs* (I don't want to play this card) Look Zabuza, you know full well that this is my space and my time to write virtually anything I want. So for instance I could write it so Mei appear here

Zabuza: You wouldn't dare

Quiilion9000: *Typing and Speaking* Mei app-

Zabuza: Alright! I'm going *Leaves*

Quillion: Good, now for the few fans I have. I am sorry I have not posted in my usual times. I recently got Final Fantasy XV and it took a while to beat it. Know that I'm back to posting regular. Also know that I do not own Naruto Manga or Anime. The only things I own are my own made up jutsu, OC's, and some of this story that. Thank you and remembers to review, favorite, follow, and share when you can. Now, back to the story.

* * *

 _ **Land of Whirlpools, During Daichi and Naruto's Respective Missions**_

A lone man walked into the village. There were destroyed buildings all over the place, and dead bodies everywhere you looked. Most of those bodies had the Uzumaki's Clan symbol either on head bands or their clothes.

This man wore dark red, Anbu style clothes without the light armor. He also had short red hair that he never brushed. The only time he tended to it was by showering. He was also very tall and very skinny.

The man looked around the village and closed his eyes. He was remembering the past. Back when he was just a kid. He could remember his parents He remembered when his father would train him, or when his mother would teach him about their clan.

He opened his eyes with a sigh. "I suppose I should get to work if I want to bring the twins here by the end of the week."

He made some hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." 20 clones appeared. "Give all the Uzumaki bodies the proper send off after collecting their head bands. Bodies from other villages are to be buried far away from here. After that, I want you to start working on clearing the rubble."

The clones all nodded. "Understood sir."

The man and his clones got to work immediately.

 _ **5 Day's Later…**_

A Shinobi appeared atop on of the destroyed building and looked over the village. He bore no discernible head band and had neck length blond hair. He currently wore green pants with a green shirt, and a light green jacket over it. On his back he carried a naginata.

"It's just such a shame that so much sealing knowledge was lost on that day." The man said.

He stared at the village and remembered the place he used to call home. This caused a tear to fall from his eye before he wiped him. His thoughts then turned back to the present as a man, with red hair, walked through the village. The man summoned shadow clones and they all got to work cleaning up the village.

The Shinobi raised an eyebrow at this. "Another Uzumaki? Here I thought Daichi was going to be the only one to arrive with two Uzumaki." The man shrugged. "It shouldn't matter in the end for what I have to do."

The man sat down on the roof and pulled out his bingo book. He flipped through it thinking about his next target if today wasn't the day he died.

 _ **Tsunade's Office: The Morning after the Dinner…**_

"We want arrange an escort mission to the Land of Whirlpool. I believe it would be classified as a B rank, so a single Chunin should be able to escort us. We've heard and seen some amazing things about Daichi Ryu, so we would like him to be the Chunin to escort us." Tayuya stated.

Tsunade put her head on her hand and turned to Daichi, "You're okay with accepting this 'mission'."

Daichi smiled. "I am."

Tsunade sighed before addressing Naruto. "Alright brat, I'll approve your mission."

Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head. "Thanks Grandma Tsunade." He then picked his bag up and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

Daichi picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder just like Naruto. "You're the client."

Daichi followed Naruto and Tayuya out of the office and towards the village gate.

 _ **Aboard a Boat, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi walked over to Naruto who was leaning against the railings on the ship staring out over the water.

Daichi leaned his back against the railing. "A ryo for your thoughts?"

Naruto turned to face his friend and sighed, "It's just… visiting the Land of Whirlpools. It used to be my moms home before she came to Konoha… Really, I'm not sure how to feel about returning to this village.

It was destroyed, and I've heard the story about the battle from Tayuya who heard it from her father… I guess I'm just wondering how my life would have been different in the original Uzumaki Clan were still around."

Daichi looked up at the sky. "I can't say I relate on this particular issue anymore. I mean I have other family in the Land of Iron, but I can offer you this bit of advice. The first few months in Konoha, as you know, were hard for me.

I wished my father were still around, and even now I try to imagine how he'd react to the things I've done and seen. Would he be proud of the man I'm becoming. I guess I would say yes, but there's no way to really know for certain.

Though every day I find that question becomes just a little quieter as its drowned out by the memories and friends I've made. I find myself wondering less and less how my life could have been and embrace what my life is now.

It doesn't mean I'll ever forget my father, but it means that I can someday become a man I know for certain my father would be proud of. I know someday you'll become a Hokage that Konoha and those old Uzumaki members can be proud of to."

Naruto smiled and looked down. "Thanks Daichi. I know you'll become a man that can make your father proud."

The two friends smiled and bumped fist with each other.

"Hey love birds, we're coming up on the island now." Tayuya said as she waked over to the two of them.

Daichi looked at her skeptically before leaning over and asking, "Have you gotten used to her yet?"

"Kind of, but some people haven't. I mean, you should have seen what Choji did when she called him fatso. He chased her all over the village that day." Naruto stated while smiling.

Daichi laughed. "I wish I'd been there for that."

Tayuya bonked Naruto on the head. "I told you never to speak of that day you idiot! Also, what do you mean by kind of?!"

Daichi smiled and crossed his arms as he watched the two Uzumaki go back and forth with one another.

 _ **Land of Whirlpools**_

Daichi, Naruto, and Tayuya walked into the ruins of the village.

" _It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be."_ Daichi thought.

Don't get him wrong, the buildings were still in poor shape with holes, scorch marks from fire and lightning jutsus, and cracks in the earth from earth jutsus, but he was expecting a lot more rubble and dead bodies all over the place.

"So this is the village of the Uzumaki Clan." Naruto said as he looked around.

Tayuya nodded. "Yes it is. My father told me so much about it." She pointed at the pathway they'd just walked down which has taken them through two stones that stood across from each other.

"Those stones used to be a part of a archway which you could also find at the West, South, and East entrances." She then moved her hand over the rubble and structures of houses. "This village used to look a lot like Konoha."

The group began to walk forward. "You had your restaurants, homes, their own academy. Though they didn't have a Hokage tower. The leader of the village just had a sizable office, near his home, where he'd assign missions."

"Well if there is a hidden room, it's likely to under that office or around it." Daichi stated.

Naruto ran forward. "Then let's go!"

Tayuya and Daichi followed behind him and soon they came to stand before the office. It was one of the few buildings that was still in tact.

"Alright, looks like I'm up." Daichi wove some hand signs. "Fusion Clone Jutsu." A clone of Hinata appeared. "Byakugan."

Daichi's eyes became white and the veins around them popped. He used his vision to scan the building and the surrounding area.

"Follow me." Daichi stated as he entered the office and dispelled the Hinata clone.

They all entered the office. It had shelves of old decayed books, their was a desk thrown to the side and a rug thrown on top of it. There was a visible blood seal on the ground.

Tayuya keeled beside the seal. "Good, it's just a blood seal."

"What's a blood seal?" Naruto asked.

"It's pretty much what it sounds like. A seal written with ones own blood. The seal itself is simple. Blood drips on the seal and it'll open; however, this seal was made by true Uzumaki seal master. Thus it's more protected than that.

This seal not only takes blood, but it also takes and Uzumaki's Chakra. Which means there's no way someone else could have gotten inside because while Uzumaki blood isn't hard to get, it takes a willing person to use their Chakra.

Uzumaki's were warriors which means they'd never have used their Chakra to open this for the enemy. Naruto, you supply the blood while I supply the Chakra."

Naruto immediately obeyed and cut his thumb. He then let his blood drip onto the seal. At the same time Tayuya's hands glowed blue and she placed them on the seal. This in turn caused the blood seal to glow blue.

The blood then spread along the seal in a thin line. A moment later he part of the floor that had the seal on it moved aside revealing stars leading into the earth. Without a word, the three Shinobi walked down them until they entered a fairly large room.

They marveled at what they saw as there were weapon's racks completely filled with finely made weapons ranging from swords to trench knives to naginatas. Not only that, but they were of varying metals as well.

There were also shelves of books on sealing and the Uzumaki's history that lined two of the walls to the right and left. The back wall was filled with scrolls. A third of them were sealing, another third were scrolls on weapon and Taijutsu styles, and the remaining third were all jutsu scrolls.

Daichi had moved to the weapon racks. "The Uzumaki really knew had to craft their weapons. There's at least two of any type of weapon even those that are unconventional for a Shinobi to use."

Tayuya had moved over to the books and looked at them as well as the scrolls. "Look at all this history. All of it was written by Uzumaki members, and there's an extra copy of each book. Then there's these sealing scrolls." She pulled one out and opened it studying it. "The stores back in Konoha have nothing on these."

Naruto was looking between the weapons and jutsu. "Oh man, so many cool jutsu's to try. I could even pick up a awesome weapon to use."

Tayuya looked at Daichi. "When you used the Byakugan to scan the area, did you notice any other hidden rooms?"

"This is the only room like this in the entire village. Also, just looking at this room tells me one thing." At this point Naruto had started listening. "The Uzumaki knew they were going to fall.

hose that escaped most likely did on their leaders orders. This room was prepared so that some day the remaining Uzumaki could return and claim it once again in hopes of returning the clan to it's former glory.

Even though they knew that the Uzumaki were finished that day, it doesn't mean that they were going to go down without a fight. It cost those three villages greatly with each of them losing three fourths of their men in the attack."

Naruto rested his hands on a nearby shelve and gave a slight smile. "I had no idea I came from such a clan. I'll have to do my best to live up to them."

"We both do." Tayuya picked up 9 scrolls and tossed three each to Naruto and Daichi. "Let's get this stuff all sealed up. Daichi, those three scrolls, and whatever you fill them with are yours to keep."

"Yeah, consider them a gift from the Uzumaki Clan to the Fusion Clan." Naruto said.

Daichi nodded his head and smiled while talking to himself. "I'll fill two of these scrolls with weapons. Of course, if I take some of the rarer finds, I'll have to remember to only take one or one pair depending on the weapon. There may be a few treasures among…"

The whole group got to work sealing all the contents of the room. Daichi snatched up various swords from katana's to short swords, an ax, a naginata, trench knifes, daggers, and other weapons.

He then searched though the scrolls. He sealed a few more sealing scrolls and quite a few Taijutsu and weapon scrolls. He took all of this and sealed them in the third scroll.

"Water Prison Jutsu and Water Dragon Jutsu… Not just water dragon, but it's variations as well… So many scrolls that would be worth picking up…" Daichi said as he picked out scroll after scroll and sealed them away.

 _ **30 Minutes Later…**_

The contents of the room had been sealed, and the group walked up the stairs where Daichi instantly pushed Naruto out of the way and caused him to fall to the ground.

"Daichi, what was that…" Naruto began only to stop as he sat up and saw exactly why Daichi had pushed him.

There was a man, with neck length blond hair, who had thrust a naginata right at Naruto. Fortunately Daichi had sensed something and pushed him aside as well as blocking the weapon.

Though the man was strong and fast which meant Daichi had to grip both the handle and the blade making his right hand to bleed. Pain shot through his arm and clearly showed on his face.

The man smirked. "Pretty good kid, but not good enough."

The blade of the weapon glowed blue and cut Daichi's blade in two. Daichi only just avoided it by falling to the ground. He then used his legs to catch the Shinobi's. He then used his hands to turn and topple the man.

Both of them immediately got to their feet with the Shinobi still holding his naginata and Daichi holding his two pieces to his sword.

"Who are you?!" Naruto shouted.

"The name I go by is Doshin, and I've come to kill you and the Chunin." He looked over at Tayuya. "You are of little interest to me red."

"Who you calling red you green wearing freak." Tayuya responded thinking of two other green wearing people she'd meet.

Naruto was about to speak until Daichi threw the bottom halve of his blade at Doshin and made a hand sign. An exploding tag on the handle ignited while Daichi took the took both Uzumaki's arms and jumped out the window before the explosion went off.

He then pushed them forward and put the top halve of his destroyed blade in his bag. "Run! We need to find more suitable grounds to fight on if we want to have any chance of taking him on!"

Naruto could sense the small amount of panic his friend was showing. "Is he really that strong?"

Doshin was the one to answer. "I used to be in the Anbu of my old village. Does that help you begin to see how strong I am?"

Daichi turned to face him with a look of shock on his face, but he didn't get to do much as Doshin kicked him in the stomach. "Wind Kick."

Daichi was sent straight into the wall of a building and fell to his butt.

"Lay off of him!" Naruto shouted as he ran at Doshin with his kunai drawn.

Doshin sighed as he grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him at Daichi who had just gotten to his feet. He then stepped to the side as glowing, yellow chains attempted to entangle him.

"I'm going to have to ask that you refrain from hurting those idiots unless you want to deal with me." Tayuya stated angrily.

The man faced her. "Are you sure you really want to fight me?" She was about to say something until Doshin continued to speak. "If you choose to fight me, then three Uzumaki will die." He pointed behind her. "They'll be arriving any minute, and my clones will kill them."

This caused Tayuya to freeze in place. She had no idea weather the man was telling the truth or just trying to get rid of her.

" _What do I do? H-He must be lying."_ She clenched her fist. _"Daichi and Naruto need my help. I can't just leave them. I'm not that girl. They've done so…"_

"Tayuya, you go and see to them. Leave this guy to us." Naruto said determined.

"What?! I can't… I won't let you idiots die when there's no certainty in what he says." Tayuya stated equally determined.

"We can't take the chance that there are Uzumaki coming and that they need help." Daichi gave her a smile. "Trust us, there's no way we're going to die. Especially when we work together."

"Fine." Tayuya turned to face the direction Doshin pointed at. "You two idiots better not die me."

Tayuya ran off leaving Naruto and Daichi to face Doshin.

"Let's do this Naruto." Daichi said as he ran forward.

"I'm with you Daichi." Naruto said as he ran with Daichi.

* * *

Now, these three options are the people I've considered so far for a pairing with Daichi:

OC Nadshiko Ninja

Hana Inuzuka (If chosen, age will be 16 instead of 18 so gap between the two will be about 3-4 years instead of 5-6)

Yakumo Kurama

Please keep in mind that the following people **are not** eligible for a pairing with Daichi:

Sakura: She's already established as like a sister to Daichi. (Leaning towards Lee, but not opposed to Sasuke)

Ino: Pairing with Sai

Tenten: Pairing with Neji

Hinata: Pairing with Naruto

* * *

GM12: It should be Hana Inuzuka

Quillion9000: Thank you for your vote

PhenioxMaster: Maybe you could pick one of the female Jinchuriki to be paired with Daichi that would be if you want to you could use Fuu or Yugito if not I guess Hana

Quillion9000: Yugito maybe a viable choice, but I couldn't see him being with Fuu. I mean, it's clear from the anime that many of the Konoha 11 see her as like Naruto who Daichi see's as a brother. I just don't see Daichi's mind as seeing her as anything more than a friend when he meets her. I'll count this as halve a vote for Yugito and a halve a vote for Hana.

Nero Novemember: Konoha have the Soshi bloodline making it real strong and a member of Fuma. Iwa be like 'WHAT THE HELL'.  
I seriously didn't expect Hana to be voted for pairing with Daichi.*gasp*(just surprised no flame)  
Kiba ship has sailed. didn't come across many fanfics in which it sails.  
Arashi gave my imagination a massive fright. Poor guy.  
Diachi did now I think about it hasn't realized he killed someone especially a person who could be a good friend by now.  
Also bro/sis u don't need pm me back every time I review it must be a pain for u.  
Uzumaki Tayuya is looking good also u considered the good thing of d-rank mission before anything else and council cause in many fanfics people became shinobi just by FREAKIN IN FRONT SHOWING IN FRONT OF HOKAGE WITHOUT ANY TERMS AND CONDITION.  
Keep up the good work as usual.  
P.S. I still don't believe this story is not famous cause to me it could in time easily rival 'The Nervarine Return' Avery famous heavily OC story more than 30 OCs each perfectly fitting his/her role I recommend it to u i Skyrim and Morrowind fan.  
STAY AWESOME

U know I ramble too much useless things so I wil put a start point telling u to skip it or read it ur choice and if u want me stop this rambling write in the review answer section of ur story.  
MINDLESS RAMBLING START

Without any illustration for Arashi u messed up my mind. The first visual novel I played was corpse party, one of the first anime I watched Higurashi When They Cry, pet shop of horrors, Hellsing. On my favorite list Mirai Nikki, Corpse party(anime), Another, Re:Zero, Hell girl. Some favorite movies The Grudge series, The Ring series,etc. U surely be thinking how messed up my mind is. These are some of my favorites.  
Now the moment arashi was mix of three people first things that comes in mind: Corpse party, Hellsing, Pet shop of horrors. Which was not good for heath. Corpse party sent my imagination to a new height which gave my stomach a good rumble. Same would happen to u if u shared my imagination..  
Anyway have u ever had the feeling that u see an updated chapter with more than 4K words and be like yay long chapter but completes the chapter in less 10 minutes? I'm not saying that the chapter was short but u know in excitement u complete something way quicker but instead of savoring the quality and every thing cause I thought that only halfway point point is reached when it was finished I was like 'what the hell'.  
U think I'm awesome*blush*

LIKE HELL I WILL HAHAHAHAHA  
I'm a guy so don't any funny ideas bro/sis. (Anyone who watched Gintama knows what I'm referring)  
Still thanks nobody ever called me awesome*sob sob* even those who read my fanfic, though I admit it turned to be bullshit but the starting was great. This is my dialogue since then  
"I used to be a fanfic writer like u until I took 'useless story' to the knee'.

Quillion9000: **First, I am okay with how you write your reviews. Never stop reviewing how you want to. Now onto the rest of your wonderful review man.** Don't worry, You'll see Iwa and Kumo's reactions to the latest info they've been getting concerning Konoha. I just wanted to give them time to receive the information as a lot of things have been happening in short succession. Now about Hana as a possible pairing with Daichi. The reason I don't think there is flame is because I'm still small time and don't have that many people who read my story. Let alone review. Like I said before on Kiba, it was a spur of the moment decision that resulted in that pairing. As you should know, the council really won't be a big road block since the civilian side was taken care of earlier, but I had to think about what a ninja village would do should someone want to join their village. Thus why Tayuya, the Soshi Clan, and Sasamae must show that they can be trusted ninja before they can take on more for the village. The Arashi description comes from the anime. It's not my idea


	57. Tough Battles

_**Land of Whirlpool: Village Hidden by Whirling Tides Streets**_

Both Daichi and Naruto made the same hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

10 Daichi's and Naruto's appeared. The Naruto's all drew kunai while the Daichi's drew The Sword of the Thunder Spirit.

"Earth Style: Earth Breaker Jutsu." Doshin declared while slamming his hands on the ground.

The ground immediately began to shake and up turn dispelling all the clones in one fell swoop.

"Rasengan!" Both Daichi and Naruto declared as they ran at him from the right and left.

Doshin caught both their arm and threw them both to the opposite sides from where they began; however, these two were also just clones as they to dispelled. This did nothing to rattle Doshin in the slightest.

Kunai and shuriken soon came from the shadows. Doshin avoided or blocked them with shuriken of his own until they soon stopped.

"I must say, I'm impressed that the two of you can already use the Rasengan. From what I understand, it's a hard move to learn."

Daichi lept from atop a building with his hand covered in electricity. Doshin jumped up to meet him. He avoided the strike that was thrown at him, grabbed Daichi's arm, and threw him into the ground. He then landed and stood over Daichi.

Daichi had a smile on his face as he grabbed Doshin's legs surprising him as he thought the impact would have knocked Daichi out.

Daichi saw the look on his face. "You should know that I've taken much harder hits than this. Though I must question if you've taken what we're about to hit you with."

Doshin immediately got what was coming and wove hand signs.

"Rasengan!" Naruto declared as he nailed Doshin in the back a few moments later.

Daichi let go of Doshin right as the sphere of Chakra hit him. This sent the green clad Shinobi spiraling away. Daichi sat up and watched as Doshin was pushed into the wall of a building. Daichi then got slowly to his feet with his right hand still leaking blood.

"We got him!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

Daichi sighed. "No we didn't. He was able to get off a jutsu before you hit him."

Doshin stood back up with only a few minor bruises and dirt that he dusted off his jacket. "Here I thought you weren't going to be able to hit me. I'm very impressed in you boys. Though I must wonder just how far you can really go?" He closed his eyes. "I suppose we'll find that answer together."

 _ **South Gate**_

Three people, with red hair, entered the destroyed village. The oldest of them was a skinny and tall man who wore dark red, Anbu style clothes. The other two were 8 years old twins.

One of them was a girl with bright red hair. She currently wore dull blue pants with a matching shirt and shoes. The other was a boy with short, dark red hair. He wore clothes similar to the man they saw as their father.

"Daddy, is this where our clan used to live?" The girl asked.

The man, Sado Uzumaki, smiled at his daughter. "It is." He gave a content sigh as the memories of the past surfaced. "Ayano and Ayane, this is where our warrior ancestors used to live.

We weren't just known as warriors though. We were actually known more for our knowledge and skills with seals. Do either of you remember what else I've told you about our clan?"

Ayano, the boy, answered. "Our clan posses strong life forces which grant us long life spans. This also grants Uzumaki members a large Chakra pool, and we can heal from wounds better than some Jonin. We also have the ability to use the Adamantine Sealing Chains which have a wide variety of uses ranging from capture to combat."

Sado smiled. "Very…" He stopped and drew his kunai. "Kids, get behind me!"

"What's going on?" Ayane asked scared at the sudden shift.

It was at this moment that a tall, muscular man charged at Sado with a large sword that had a hole near the top of the blade and a crescent indent near the bottom. He had short, spiky black hair, wore camouflage pants with no top, and had bandages wrapped around the bottom part of his face. A mist head band was askew on his forehead.

Sado brought his kunai up at the same time as the man brought his sword down causing the two of them to lock weapons with each other. It was clear in an instant that the man outclassed Sado in strength as the kunai was slowly lowered by the huge weight of the sword and the strength of the man himself.

Sado stepped to the side allowing the sword to embed itself in the ground. He then landed a kick that caused the man to move only a few inches.

Sado gritted his teeth as he stared at the man fully. "Zabuza Momochi. I guess your death was just a bunch of rumors. What do you want with us?"

It wasn't Zabuza who answered instead it was Doshin who walked around a corner to stand before the three Uzumaki. "No, I assure you that Zabuza is dead. You see this is actually a jutsu created by observing the Fusion Clone Jutsu of the Fusion Clan.

This is my Mud Golem Jutsu. It allows me to make a far more resilient copy of anyone I've fought. The down side is that they'll be about 25% weaker than the original and it takes a considerable amount of Chakra to create and maintain them. Though I think even a Zabuza at 75% is more than enough to handle you."

Doshin grinned as Sado threw a kunai at him. It hit Doshin dispelling him and revealing that he'd been speaking with a shadow clone.

Sado sighed. "Of course it was a shadow clone. Just my luck to." He turned to his kids and used his best father tone. "Ayano, stay with and protect your sister, throw kunai at anyone that gets close, and no matter what, you do not approach the mud golem. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Ayano stated determined as he stepped in front of his sister who'd also drawn her own kunai.

Sado now turned his full attention back to Zabuza and immediately jumped to the right just barley avoiding the huge sword as it came down. He then kicked at Zabuza, but the golem caught his leg. Sado used his other leg to kick the golem hand forcing him to let go.

He then used his hands to flip back to his feet and wove a hand sign. "Earth Style: Rock Bullet."

Pieces of the ground lifted into the air and shot at Zabuza; however, they never reached him as the golem had been weaving signs of his own. "Water Dragon Jutsu."

The nearby water shifted and moved until a dragon sprung from it. It moved in front of Zabuza and blocked the bullets before heading straight for Sado. He had a look of shock right before the attack slammed into him forcing him into the ground.

"Daddy!" Ayane shouted worriedly.

Ayano merely gritted his teeth knowing that he could do nothing to protect his father and hating every minute of it.

The attack soon subsided and Sado was able to to to his knees. He was panting from the attack and his back hurt more than any other part of his body.

 _Damn! This golem is to strong for me to handle alone."_ He slowly got to his feet. _"Though that doesn't matter right now. What matters are my kids, and I will die before I ever let this…"_

His thoughts were completely stopped as Zabuza appeared in front of him with his sword ready to strike. Sado moved his kunai to defend himself, but he knew that even if he got it up in time, the sword would still cut him down.

At least, it would have if a yellow chain didn't wrap itself around the sword. Sado was surprised and he looked at the kids except they hadn't been the ones to make the chain. In fact, they were just a surprised as he was.

He then looked behind the golem where he saw a red haired girl holding the sword back. White lines were all over her body. It was clear though that she was struggling against the golem's strength.

"Hey no brows, you mind telling me what you're doing attacking my clan mates?" Tayuya asked.

The golem said nothing as he stared at her and pulled on the sword.

Tayuya ignored him and addressed Sado. "Hey, you still okay to fight?"

Sado got to his feet. "Yeah, I'm good. He just caught me off guard is all. Are you…"

"There will be time for introductions later. For now, let's focus on taking this guy down. I mean, I can't exactly hold him back forever." Tayuya stated as she was slowly pulled forward by the goelm

Sado nodded his head and rushed at Zabuza. The golem dropped his sword and punched Sado in the gut. Sado winced, but he was still able to move as he channeled chakra into his arm turning it a darker color.

Zabuza attempted to to move until Tayuya's chains wrapped around his chest holding him in place. This stalled the golem long enough for Sado to lay into him with a combo of punches.

Despite the punishment, the golem was able to spin and kick Sado; however, he was able to avoid it. Tayuya then gripped the chain tighter and used all her strength to throw the golem into a wall shattering it upon impact.

The wall fell on top of the golem making it seem as though the fight was almost over. That is until the rubble began to move.

"That no brow bowed freak is really strong." Tayuya stated.

Sado made some hand signs and said, "I'll wonder if he's strong enough to survive this. Earth Style: Fissure."

Sado slammed his hands on the ground. The ground began to tremble then it shook intensely. The ground itself began to open up. Nearest to Sado, the ground only opened a bit, but as it got farther away it expanded until it was as wide as three Zabuza laying right after one another.

It was more than enough for the golem to fall in with the building following suit. Once he was gone, Sado used his Chakra to reseal the earth. With the deed done, Sado fell to the ground exhausted.

Tayuya was stunned. _"That jutsu was powerful even if it did use all his Chakra."_

The twins; meanwhile, ran forward to their father.

"Daddy, you did it!" Ayane exclaimed.

Ayano said, "You have to teach me that jutsu."

Sado rolled onto his back as Tayuya approached the small group.

"Hey, would you mind looking after them while I catch some sleep?" Sado asked figuring he could trust the woman that saved him.

"Wait! I have comrades who are still fighting a…" Tayuya began only to stop as Sado passed out.

Tayuya looked from Sado to the twins who now looked at her expectantly. _"Naruto. Daichi. You two better not die on me."_

 _ **Streets**_

Daichi landed on the side of a building. Numerous bruises and cuts were all over his body. The orange Chakra of the Lion's Will currently surrounded him. Naruto has more bruises, but has yet to take any cuts. Doshin only sustained a few more bruises.

"You two are certainly putting up more of a fight then I originally thought you would." He vanished from Daichi's sight and appeared at his side. "It's a shame that your still out of my league."

"Lion's Will: 30%." Daichi declared taking his ability to its current max.

He used his speed and grabbed Doshin's arm throwing him into the ground. He then lept off just as Doshin got to his feet. Before he could move, Daichi appeared below him landing a kick that sent him into the sky.

Daichi followed suit, but Doshin had wove some hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

The shadow clone of Doshin took the original and threw him to the side allowing him to land safely. Daichi righted himself in mid air and punched the clone dispelling it. The moment Doshin landed Naruto appeared and punched him across the face.

Doshin, while hurt, grabbed Naruto's arm and lifted him into the air.

Naruto struggle against his grasp. "Let go of me!"

"As you wish." Doshin stated.

He punched Naruto in the stomach before trowing him at Daichi. Daichi caught his friend and helped him stand.

"You ok Naruto?" Daichi asked.

Naruto winced in pain. "I'm fine." Daichi let go of him and both of them looked at Doshin. _"Damn, this guy is really tough."_

Daichi thought, _"Come on! COME ON! I need my power to surface."_ Daichi took a deep breathe. _"Focus. You have to draw it out yourself. Remove your self barriers. It doesn't matter if it weakens me. It's either this comes out or Naruto's Nine Tails."_ He put his arms at his sides. " _Focus…"_

Naruto turned and saw that Daichi's orange Chakra was changing to blue which made him smile. _"We can do this now that he's brought out his power. This guys got no idea what we're about to hit him with."_

" _So he's finally releasing some of it. The only problem is that it's no where near what he's reached before. Though the two of them are stronger then I thought they'd be. In four years they may just be strong enough to end me."_ Doshin thought.

Pain encompassed Daichi once more. Even this little Chakra he tapped into hurt him so much but he continued to struggle against the pain just like when he face Kuroma.

"Naruto, follow my lead." Daichi stated.

Naruto nodded his head. "Right."

Daichi charged forward drawing The Sword of the Thunder Spirit. He used it to lay into Doshin with multiple fast strikes meant to do nothing more than distract him. He then jumped away leaving Doshin wide open.

Naruto moved in and slammed a formed Rasengan right into the Shinobi's gut. Doshin was then sent straight into the wall. Daichi fell to the ground with his Chakra receding.

Naruto wordily looked at his friend until he heard Doshin laughing. "Congratulations. You two are far stronger than I ever thought you would be." He began to clap. "Yet you should know that I was never really here.

This was simply a mud golem of myself only allowed 50% of what I'm truly capable of, and I was cut a good 10% since I created anther mud golem. Still, you two did so well.

This is why I shall leave you alone for about 4 years, so that you may train. Make no mistake though because I will not leave the next fight until I'm dead or you two are. Good luck.

The golem turned into a muddy puddle.

" _That wasn't even his full power."_ Naruto smiled and clenched his fist. "Then bring on your full power. Me and Daichi will be more than ready to take you on the next time. It's your mistake for giving us time to train!" Naruto shouted.

He then walked over to Daichi, put him on his back, and walked off to find Tayuya.

 _ **With Doshin, Miles Away**_

He closed his bingo book and stood up. "Just as I thought. They're not ready to kill me yet. Though I must admit that they're farther along than I thought." He chuckled. "They will definitely surpass the two of them."

He left the area intending to go after the next target he picked.

 _ **Camp Near the Village of Whirling Tides, 2 Days Latter…**_

Daichi's eyes snapped open and he instantly sat up quickly looking at his surroundings. He relaxed when he saw that he was inside a tent and all his things where neatly pilled a few feet from him.

" _At least I know we made it out of the fight. I'll have to ask Naruto what happened after I fainted."_ Daichi slipped on his Chunin jacket. _"Still, Doshin was tough."_ He put the Sword of the Thunder Spirit away.

" _Not just Doshin, but so many other people I and my friends have face."_ He slipped on his arm guards. _"All these battle do not bode well for the future."_ Daichi slung his pack on his back. _"Maybe something can be done to improve the Leaf's chances."_

Daichi walked out of the tent and was immediately bowled over by Ayano and Ayane running by his tent. Daichi sat up and rubbed his head.

"Kids, I thought I told you to stay away from that tent." Sado Uzumaki said sitting around what had been a camp fire.

Ayane got up and said, "Sorry daddy. It's just that Ayano took my kunai when I was practicing this morning and ran this way."

"First, I'm not the one you two need to apologize to." Sado pointed at Daichi. "This young Chunin is. Secondly, Ayano why did you take one of your sister's kunai."

At this point Daichi had gotten to his feet and was watching the events as they unfolded. He hadn't even noticed Naruto and Tayuya who were sitting near Sado. Ayano didn't answer.

"Ayano." Sado asked.

Ayano grunted. "Father, I don't see why Ayane needs to train when I'll grow strong enough to protect both of us. She doesn't need to become a Shinobi."

Sado sighed, "Ayano, it's good that you want to protect your sister, but there's a thin line between controlling and protecting. You can't control what your sister does. If she want's to be a Shinobi, then she can. Now, give her back the kunai and both of you apologize to him."

"Sorry." Ayano stated to Daichi as he gave his sister her kunai back.

He then walked off.

"I'm sorry mister." Ayane bowed before running in the other direction.

Daichi looked at the three remaining people and Naruto smiled at him. He walked over and took a seat, on the log, next to his best friend who was sitting next to Tayuya.

"So how long was I out for?" Daichi asked.

Tayuya stated, "You were out for three days which can only be expected from someone as lazy as you are."

Naruto ignored her and looked at Sado. "You and those kids are Uzumaki, right?"

Sado nodded his head. "We are. My name is Sado, the twins are Ayano and Ayane respectively. Technically I'm there father. You see I found them 7 years ago. They were apart of a caravan that had been attacked by rouge Shinobi.

Their father had died and their mother was on the way out when I came across it on my travels. She begged me to take care of them and give them a loving life. My original plan had been to head to the Leaf Village, but they changed that plan.

I instead took to working at a farm and training them in what I could until this year when I decided it was time to move on. I first brought them here, so that I could show them the village. Then we were going to head to the Leaf Village.

Imagine my surprise when I run into a mud golem of Zabuza Momochi and some green wearing Shinobi. Then imagine my further surprise when a fellow Uzumaki comes along, saves my life, and later introduces me to the current clan head."

"Sounds like you had about as crazy a day as me and Naruto. Anyways, am I to infer that you and your children will be coming with us when we head back to Konoha?" Daichi asked.

Sado nodded his head. "That's the plan. I've already shown them everything in the three days we've had.."

Daichi got up and stretched. "Then we might as well hit the road now." He looked at the sky. "It is morning, so the ship will be returning to see if we're ready for pick up soon."

"Are you sure we should move out so soon. I mean how are you feeling Daichi?" Naruto asked concerned.

Daichi stated, "I'm a still sore and stiff, but I'm fine to travel. There's no reason that we should delay our return."

Sado nodded his head. "I'll go find the twin, so we can leave."

Sado walked off and would return shortly. The whole group would then take their leave of the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides.

* * *

Now, these three options are the people I've considered so far for a pairing with Daichi:

OC Nadshiko Ninja

Hana Inuzuka (If chosen, age will be 16 instead of 18 so gap between the two will be about 3-4 years instead of 5-6)

Yakumo Kurama

Please keep in mind that the following people **are not** eligible for a pairing with Daichi:

Sakura: She's already established as like a sister to Daichi. (Leaning towards Lee, but not opposed to Sasuke)

Ino: Pairing with Sai

Tenten: Pairing with Neji

Hinata: Pairing with Naruto

* * *

PhenioxMaster: I vote for Yugito if that's an option and are you going to let Fuu or any of the other Jinchuriki survive

Quillion9000: To be honest, I actually never thought of Yugito as a viable paring; however, I see problems arising as this story goes on. I mean think about everything that's happened between the Konoha and Kumo up to this point. They tried to steal Hinata when she was three, and now in my story the Leaf has alliences with two out of the four Great village besides itself. On top of that they've gained some serious power. I **might** do the paring even though I, as the writer, will have to come up with a way for them to be together.

You have to think of the other things that could potentially keep them apart even if they did start a relationship. I'm talking about besides the different villages. For one, she's a jinchuriki of Kumo. They will not want to let her go and Daichi is deeply tied to the Leaf Village as well as the fact that he is technically a psudeo-jinchuriki and a Clan head even though it's still a clan of one. You also have to remember that he still has to fight a duel upon becoming a Jonin that could have him end up marrying a Hyuga.

Don't forget Daichi's upbringing. His grandfather was a Samurai and an honorable one which you should see based on how he left that life. (There's also one other factor that may play into this, but that will be a secret to reveal in part 2) Daichi will only have one relashionship.

Now about letting other Jinchuriki live. Well I'll tell you and everyone that I will have one other Jinchuriki live, but it's not exactly going to stop them from filling whatever Chakra requirements they need. Thank you for your review.

 **do not hesitate to review or pm me should you have any questions. depending on them though I may not answer fully as I've got to keep the story shrouded enough to where you can all still enjoy it (This goes for all of you). Also, look forward to more questions that you can all answer that will affect this story and beyond. I want to try and get my fans more involved.**


	58. The Committee Meets

_**Tsunade's Office**_

"Sado Uzumaki, you may take your children and head downstairs. The Anbu will take you in for questioning." She saw the concerned look on the father's face and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry, you have my word that you and your children will not be harmed. In addition, I have no doubt that Naruto and Tayuya will go with you so as to make sure of this fact"

Sado nodded. "Understood Lady Tsunade."

Sado walked out of the office leaving Daichi alone with Tsunade. "You may go as well Daichi. Good job on another successful mission that far exceeds my expectations."

Daichi said, "Actually, I would like to speak with you about something that's recently been on my mind and is a little disturbing."

"Very well, I'm all ears." Tsunade stated.

"I'll cut straight to the chase. The future laid out before is not going to be pretty. What with a certain war hawk and his organization, The Akatsuki, Orochimaru and the Sound Village, and this sudden rise in Rouge Shinobi.

We also can't forget about the Village Hidden in the Clouds and the Village Hidden in the stone either. They have likely received word on out growing forces." Daichi stated.

Tsunade nodded her head. "Yes, I've thought the same thing. The mission reports we get, more often than not, do not fit the ranks they are originally given. Tell me, why have you brought this up?"

Daichi said, "Our village needs to be ready to protect ourselves whenever an threat comes knocking. I'm not saying what I want to do will stop people from dying, but maybe it cane ensure that more of the civilian and Shinobi live.."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Go on."

"I suggest that a committee, consisting of at most two Shinobi from every clan and two normal Shinobi picked by you, be formed. This committee would work together in forming a proposal that outlines how we can improve the Shinobi forces.

Once we have something iron clad, it could be shared with the clan heads and whoever you deem necessary before being officially voted on by the council. Daichi explained.

Tsunade nodded her head and smiled. "I can see the logic in what you've said, and I think we can hold this committee tomorrow at around noon."

Daichi was shocked. "I don't know what to say. I honestly thought it's take awhile before this would happen."

"Of course, you'll have to become the moderator, since all the clans seem to respect you and you can keep a level head." Tsunade firmly stated leaving no room for Daichi to disagree.

Daichi nodded his head. "As you wish Lady Tsunade."

"I'll get to work on the arrangements right away. Stop by tomorrow morning as we will have certain things to discuss. As for right now, you may leave." Tsunade stated. _"The paper works going to pile up, but this has to be done."_

"Okay Lady Tsunade." Daichi left the office and began to walk out of the building. _"I'm going to have my work cut out for me tomorrow. No doubt the Hyuga council's going to get involved and send at lest one Hyuga who thinks like they do._

 _Then there's the fact that the Soshi Clan is new and has yet to build trust with many clans. Some may already respect them though for their choices, but the Inuzuka members may be weary of them since they have yet to prove their loyalty._

 _May want to count the Akimichi in that as well. Though they're warriors to, so that may earn the Soshi Clan some respect. Though I may want to plan for them, the Nara members, and Yamanaka members being a little iffy on them._

 _The Kurama clan is a little difficult to plan on how they'll react. Kakashi Sensei may be weary, but I think he'll give their clan a chance. The Aburame will likely also give them a chance due to Shino…_

 _ **Hyuga Council Room, Night…**_

A 16 year old, female Hyuga entered the meeting room. She wore a white robe with black trim and matching pants. Her black hair fell just short of her shoulders. She took a seat before the elders holding the same, Hyuga disposition.

"You summoned me my elders?" The Hyuga asked.

"We have Masami. Earlier today, the Hokage was inspired by Daichi Ryu to hold a meeting to discuss ways of increasing the strength of the Shinobi forces. Every clan has been asked to send two members.

As such, we could not pass up this chance and got that fool Hiashi to reconsider sending Hinata and Neji instead you shall take Neji Hyuga's place tomorrow. You are to make sure that your input is heard. Afterwards, you are to make contact with Daichi. Are we understood?" The elder Hyuga asked.

Masami got up and bowed. "Understood."

She then left the room to prepare for tomorrow.

 _ **ROOT**_

Danzo sat at his desk with one of his operatives kneeling before him. "It seems Hagane's kid is finally doing something that will make the Leaf stronger" He looked at the operative. "We will not be interfering in this matter."

"As you wish Lord Danzo." The operative said before vanishing.

 _ **Soshi Clan Compound**_

Genyumaru walked into his grandfather's home and sat down in front of him. A glass of tea was already set out for him to drink from and Tomiko sat across from him.

"Thank you for coming Genyumaru." Tomiko said.

Genyumaru asked. "What's this about gramps."

Tomiko replied, "It seems Daichi has given Lady Tsunade a wonderful idea. Tomorrow the clan heads are to send representatives to a meeting, so that we may discuss plans on how to strengthen the Shinobi forces. I have chosen you as the 1st representative of our clan."

Genyumaru was shocked. "Gramps…"

"Think nothing of it Genyumaru. Someday you shall lead our clan, and this shall give you but a taste of what that can be like. Also, I would like you to pick the 2nd representative." He smiled. "I know you'll do our clan proud even if this thing isn't exactly up our alley."

Genyumaru hugged his grandfather. "Your trust in me is well placed."

He then left because he already knew just the member to bring.

Tomiko gave a content sigh as he drank his tea. "Ah, to be young."

 _ **Uzumaki Compound, Naruto's house**_

Naruto had just finished reading the letter Tsunade sent, and he was angry that he couldn't attend when he knew Daichi was going to be there. Tsunade had made it clear that if he didn't send Tayuya and Sado, he'd end up on D rank missions until Jiraiya came back to train him.

Naruto rubbed his head in frustration. "It's just not fair!"

"Come on blonde, is staying with the twins really that bad?" Tayuya asked while smiling.

"I suppose not, but it's still unfair that I can't go." Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms.

Sado smiled as well. "Would it make you feel better if we told you everything that happened over ramen?."

Naruto sighed, "Yes."

 _ **Council Meeting Room, Next Day…**_

Daichi walked into the familiar room to find that Tsunade had certainly worked fast. There were enough seat for all those expected to come, and they each had spaces with banners of the various clans hanging behind the seat.

The room was already filled with the people as Daichi was meant to arrived 30 minutes later being the last to arrive. The first thing he noticed was that Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Hinata were among the various Shinobi gathered.

" _Smart move on my fellow clan head's part. Not only will this give us fresh ideas, but it'll also give them a taste of what they can expect when they eventually become clan heads."_ Daichi thought as he walked to his seat.

He found that he recognized other people as well. Of course he recognized Kakashi Sensei, but he also say Anko, Guy, and. Asuma who was sitting next to another Sarutobi member. He noticed Genyumaru, and Hana was sitting next to her brother.

Shino was the only member from the Aburame, but that was kind of expected. In the end this left the Fusion, Hatake, and Aburame clans with only one representative. This also meant that there was a total of 21 Shinobi present.

Daichi was honestly nervous being before so many Jonin. Most of them had seen more than him having been around during a time of war, but he had a job to do. He sat down in his seat, and the talking among the various Shinobi silenced.

"All of you know why you are here, but there is something that I believe we must address before we can make an effective proposal. That is the fact that some of you may have grievances on the other members of this committee.

That is why we are going to air all the grievances you may have concerning those involved before we ever move onto the subject of this proposal. You begin at any time." Daichi stated.

The Yamanaka that came with Ino said, "I don't think the Soshi Clan should be present due to the fact that they were with Orochimaru not to long ago."

The Akimichi that was with Choji said, "Two, The Uzumaki girl was apart of Orochimaru's guard, and the man with her only joined our village yesterday. How can we be sure their loyalties lie with the village?"

A Kurama member spoke up next. "The same could be said of Anko Mitarashi. She left the village with Orochimaru of her own free will, and returned with little memory of what happened to her."

Anko stood up and angrily shouted, "I have nothing to do with that horrible…"

Daichi slammed his hand on the table getting everyone's attentions. "Anko, I can understand your frustration, and I intend to speak in defense of all who are here; however, I wish to do that for everyone at once instead of answering one at a time.

Rest assured that your presence is much appreciated." Daichi then looked at everyone assembled as Anko sat down. "Now, do any of you have anything else to add on those who've assembled here today?"

Daichi waited a few minutes, but no one had anything to say.

He sighed. "Then allow me to put these grievances to rest starting with Anko Mitarashi. She is a loyal Kunochi of the Leaf Village, and the Third Hokage saw fit to make her a Jonin.

My father could also vouch for her character as they went on quiet a few missions together. He told me that he trusted Anko with his life. These facts, coupled with what I've seen, lead me to the opinion that she is a Shinobi worth having on this committee.

As for the Soshi Clan. Yes, they may be new to the village, but Lady Tsunade has recognized them as an official clan. They are also currently paying their dues in the form of probationary periods.

They are currently in the 1st period doing D rank missions which I've only heard good things about. This speaks volumes of their characters since it has only been about a week since they joined the village.

As for Tayuya, she shares a story that is similar to Anko's since she to was an unwilling pawn. Her brain was messed with and she's been doing the same probation as the Soshi clan.

Finally, we have Sado Uzumaki. He, like Tayuya, is a member of the Uzumaki clan. Might I remind everyone that the Uzumaki clan once shared great ties with the Leaf Village as our first Hokage's wife was an Uzumaki.

Not to mention that it wasn't uncommon for Shinobi from our village and their village to marry. I mean honestly, are you going to forget our own history because you hate Naruto.

Now, If you are still unwilling to work with these people, then you may leave now. People who can't separate a person's character from their past mistakes have no right to be here."

Daichi waited a good few minutes, but no one said anything more on the subject. Weather it be because they were accepting over the whole ordeal, or they couldn't find a way to fight what Daichi said.

Anyone that did disagree with Daichi's choice didn't leave since they knew the clan heads would be angry with them for two reasons. One, Daichi had both the inherent respect and the respect that he himself created of the Clan heads.

Two, this committee was created for the betterment of the Shinobi forces. Clan heads would look bad if the people they choose as representative left without good reasons. In the end no one was planning on leaving.

"Very well, now we may begin. We are all here to lend our voice in creating a proposal to strengthen the Shinobi forces as a whole. What you may not know are the reasons why this is being done."

Everyone listened closely. Even those that knew or had ideas on what this was about.

Daichi sighed. "The future is heading towards uncertainty. Rouge ninja are beginning to appear more frequently during missions that should be simple. All of can a test to this.

Orochimaru has made his move and attacked the Leaf Village. This cost us many great Shinobi, friends, and family. We can't be certain if or when he'll attack again, but know that he has three apprentices.

Kabuto Yakushi, a cunning individual who went toe to toe with our Hokage. Unfortunately Sasuke Uchiha, who is one of the only two remaining. Lastly Hebihime who was unknown until Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Genyumaru Soshi fought her. That is why it is now their turn to speak about her."

Shino, in the usual Aburame fashion, stated. "The apprentice was capable."

This was high praise coming from an Aburame.

Genyumaru continued, "That's an understatement. During my clan's captivity she'd play with our minds. She was in control of every situation. There were times when we'd be forced to fight, and she'd win every time.

No matter what you may think of my clan, you all know we are warriors at heart who've chosen Shinobi life. This alone should give you an insight into how strong this apprentice is. And she's nothing compared to Kabuto Yakushi."

"I managed to hit her with the 64 palms technique, yet she was able to get back up and keep fighting. In fact, she was able to take many of our attacks and keep fighting. We only managed to beat her an unplanned team attack that aloud us to open the door and free the Soshi Clan clan." Hinata added.

"Even then, she maintained her cool as she had an escape route and got away." Shino finished.

"Thank you. Now it is time to tell you about the last concerning factor of the future. The Akatsuki. As some of you know, they're a group of practically unknown, S rank Shinobi.

As far as we know, they want to capture the holder of the Nine Tails, who is currently training for the day they decide to move." Daichi stated.

Daichi closed his eyes for a moment preparing himself to share what only a few people were privy to. This in fact only included a few people within this room.

"They also want me dead because I hold the Chakra of Kenshi which technically makes me a pseudo Jinchuriki." Daichi explained.

Daichi noticed the surprised looks on some of his friends faces before he noted the surprise on some of the others faces.

"You're a what?!" the 2nd Yamanaka asked angrily.

Daichi stated, "As I said, I'm the pseudo Jinchuriki to Kenshi's Chakra. My grandfather had the actually being sealed inside of him, but the seal was arranged differently.

With the birth of my father, Kenshi died to create a sort of nexus that would link future Ryus and also grant them access to the same Chakra. This would pass down not only the Chakra, but also my families blood line.

Though it is worthy to note that my father's access to this Chakra was limited while my access seems to be greater than my grandfather's. Though I am unfortunately limited in a different aspect as training is the only thing that can help to improves my control over this Chakra.

I have no idea why they want me dead, or why they want to capture the Nine Tails. The thing I do know is that the Akatsuki are going to be a threat to this village. We currently only know of two members who are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki."

Among some of the older Shinobi, discussion broke out with even some of Daichi's friends getting in on it. Only a select few of those gathered stayed out of it. Of course, these conversations might have taken a different turn in Daichi had mentioned Danzo, but he agreed with Tsunade that it would be a bad idea.

Daichi banged his hand on the table getting every ones attentions once again. "Please settle down. This meeting is meant to shape a proposal which can now be done since you know of the threats we will face. So the floor is now open to anyone who may have suggestions…"

* * *

I must inform you that I am now closing the voting for who should be paired with Daichi. I thank all of you who chimmed in with you opinions. That being said, I have come up with a question to replace it, and that is:

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.


	59. Forming the Proposal

_**Council Room**_

"I think we need to add that every team needs a Medical Ninja to reduce casualties." Shikamaru stated.

"It's a valid idea, but what will you do for people who don't want to be Medical Shinobi?" Kakashi questioned.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi replied, "Guy, would you mind explaining your teams function?"

Guy gave his usual smile. "Of course Kakashi." Guy closed his eyes thinking about his students. "My team is based around Taijutsu with Tenten providing cover with her weapons. Lee, as most of you know, can't use Chakra.

Tenten's control isn't great and she prefers fighting over healing. Then there's Neji. Like all Hyuga, he has Chakra control, but again he's more of a fighter than a healer. Though, it is worthy to note that have taught them how to use med kits"

"The current teams are already set. This means that someone added to the team will have to devote time to learning Medical Ninjutsu as adding a new member to an established team is only recommend under extreme situations.

What we should do is approach the Medical Shinobi, and ask them to begin teaching those who are willing to learn the ins and outs of medical Ninjutsu. Not only that, but we should also have a couple of Medical Shinobi at the academy.

They can find and offer guidance to students with innate Chakra control or insane amounts of Chakra. This would also fulfill your desire for future teams to have medical Shinobi as they'll be created with these students."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, that works."

"Is everyone in agreement that this be added to the proposal?" Daichi asked having already taken notes of the whole conversation, so he could craft the proposal later..

Everyone agreed that it sounded like a viable point.

The Hyuga that came with Hinata, a female in white robes with black trim, said, "The village needs to reactivate the police force. This village has gone to long without proper laws and rules being enforced.

It'll also offer the village more protection and make us stronger as a force of strong, on hand Shinobi will likely make enemies of the Leaf Village think twice before attack us again.

"Who do you suggest we get to run this police force since you seem to have put a lot of thought into this?" Anko asked warily.

"Originally, it was the Uchiha that ran this branch, so I see no reason why the Hyuga can't pick up where they left off." The female stated.

The second Nara said, "Hold on a minute, I was around when the Uchiha Police force existed. I may have been young, but I remember many of the clans and other Shinobi wanting to be apart of that force. This is our chance to make that happen."

"You honestly think that other clans are up to the task of being in a police force. Let's face it, Hyuga have the clear advantage since our Byakugan can see through building and objects making it easier for us to find hidden contraband." The female Hyuga stated.

"I have to agree with the Yamanaka representative. This village is meant to act as one. You can plainly see that in all the forces of this village. We have men and woman both from clans and not from clans when it comes to defending the village. It only seems fair that the police force be made with this concept in mind." Daichi stated.

"If we really want to make an inclusive force then 8 spots should be open at a time for Shinobi of no clan status while every clan could offer up one person to join this force. Of course, they don't have to, but the spot will always be there." The second Nara stated.

"In addition, it wouldn't do for the force to be made up of Shinobi that can't do the job properly. I think Jonin level ninja should be aloud to join, but Chunin level will need to prove themselves by completing a test overseen by at least 5 active police members." Shikamaru stated.

"Not a bad suggestion. In the end we'd have a sizable force. Does anyone have anything else to add or do you disagree with this being added to the proposal?" Daichi asked.

No one did, but Daichi noticed a small look that quickly passed from the Hyuga's face. It was hard to see, but he thought it was a smile. Which was odd considering Hyuga didn't show emotion like that in a situation like this. He chose to ignore it as he wrote the notes.

One of the Kuroma said, "I think we shouldn't allow civilian's to become Shinobi."

That one statement caused practically everyone to stare at that man including the woman that sat next to him.

"Where do you get off saying such things. I'll have you know that I'm a civilian." Anko angrily stated doing her best to keep herself from strangling the Kurama member.

"Doesn't that make my point all the more valid. You were easily…" The man began only to stop as Daichi banged his hand on the table once more.

He took deep breathes trying to subdue his anger and desire to kill the man. He eventually got it under control, this little exchange did not put the Kurama Clan on Daichi's good side.

"I already told you that this committee has no room for this type of behavior. We are all proud members of the Leaf Village no matter where we may come from or what rank we hold. Do you even realize who you insulted by even making this suggestion?

Might Guy's father was a civilian before becoming a Shinobi. Granted he was only a Genin, but he managed to kill 4 of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Can you claim such a feat?

Kazamae the Lion Sage was a civilian and now he's one of the four Yonnin. Anko Mitarashi is a proud Jonin recognized by both the Third and fifth Hokage. There is no way that will turn away potential talent just because they don't come from a clan or a Shinobi family.

If anything, we actually lose out on potential because civilian families can't train their academy kids properly. That is why I offer a different solution. Ebisu is a special Jonin that specializes in training elite Shinobi.

I say we put his talents to better use by assigning him to the academy. He can work with all the teachers in revising there current lessons to bolster the strength of the academy students while also holding classes meant to catch the civilian kids up to the clan kid's level."

"I agree with my student. There are better ways to deal with civilian children than kicking them out." Kakashi stated in his usual attitude.

With Kakashi's approval, everyone agreed that it was a far better solution. Even the Kurama member agreed sensing that he'd just made a big mistake. Daichi quickly wrote down what he said before the group moved on.

Daichi said, "Does anyone have anything to add because I can only think of two areas that may help our forces grow." No one had anything more to offer. "Then the first thing I want to add is this.

We should encourage Jonin without their own Genin teams and special Jonin to search for apprentices among the Chunin and Genin. I'm not saying that we force this issue as the Jonin get choose weather or not they want to take on apprentices. I only hope that by bringing this up, Jonin and special Jonin will start the search for apprentices."

"Duly noted." Sado said.

"Lastly, I want to bring this up to the Hyuga members specifically as I have an idea on how they can improve." Daichi said waiting for someone to question why he was doing this.

"Then why don't you call this committee to a close and address them once we're gone?" The second Akimichi asked.

"Simply put, because this is more of an idea that I hope the elders and Hiashi will take to heart. Either way, it'll most likely get your clans to start thinking of ways to grow stronger as well since I doubt you'd want to be left in the dust.

Even just the smallest thought like this will most likely get your clans to start thinking on how their own abilities can be reinvented. Trying to find ways to improve and sparking creativity in how you use your clan's jutsus." Daichi explained.

"What do you have to say Daichi?" Hinata asked.

Daichi smiled. "Your Gentle Fist Style is becoming to easy for the other clans to find their ways around it. Your fist's style was created with an Earth Nature in mind, but that's a problem when Hyuga's have other natures.

Sure they can learn the Gentle Fist Style, but what good is it when they can't use it as effectively as a Hyuga with the Earth Nature. Your clan needs to embrace the new age that has come and think outside the box.

You need to think of variations of the Gentle Fist with Water, Fire, Wind, and Lighting Natures in mind. You could even create a style that would enable non Hyuga to fight alongside you."

A lot of people were surprised by what Daichi said because it hit the nail on the head. Shinobi were beginning to find their ways around the Gentle Fist. The Hyuga were still considered good fighters, but in the past they had been great.

"Ho do you suggest they got about this?" Choji asked.

"Guy Sensei is a Taijutsu expert. Not to mention that he'd have seen the Gentle Fist used enough time to figure out how to perform it. After all, his team can boast that they have a Hyuga prodigy."

He then addressed Hinata and the female directly. "Also, make sure you tell your elders this. I'm going to be training under Kazamae the Lion Sage directly. If they don't want to outright lose the Dual, then they'll wise up and realize that this is the only way they'll have a shot at beating me.

Just like that, Daichi words reached every member of the committee. They knew the council would have no choice but to ask Guy for help. This meant the Hyuga would only get stronger. This also meant they'd all have to step up their game somehow if they didn't want to be left behind.

Daichi looked around and saw the thoughtful looks on many of the Shinobi's faces as he rolled up his scroll and tucked it away for later. "I call this committee to a close. Go home and share this information with your clan heads.

Tell them that I'll be passing along the proposal in a few days time. Lady Tsunade will then inform them of when the meeting takes place a few days after that." Daichi stood up. "Good day."

 _ **Streets of Konoha**_

Daichi was on his way home when he heard someone behind him. "Lord Daichi, wait a moment please."

He turned to find that the Hyuga female was running to catch up with him. This caused him to raise an eyebrow since Hyuga didn't tend to run unless it was an emergency. Then he realized what she called him.

"You don't have to put lord in front of my name. I don't want my clan to run like that." Daichi stated.

The girl smiled and nodded her head. "Right, Daichi. I'll keep that in mind."

Daichi asked, "Is there something you need or want from me uh… sorry I don't believe we've met before."

"My name's Masami Hyuga, and I just wanted to say that I admire the work you've done. You're only a Chunin, yet you've already changed the council and inspired the meeting we just had." She blushed a deep red.

"It's nice to meet you Masami. I thank you for your compliment, but I must really get home and work on crafting the proposal." Daichi said.

He turned to leave only for Masami to blurt something out in the farthest thing from Hyuga fashion. "Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme!"

Daichi froze and turned around. "Wait. What?"

Masami was blushing even more now. "I asked if you'd like to go on a date with me? Hopefully tonight?"

The villagers around them stopped to stare. It wasn't everyday you say a Hyuga ask someone on a date.

Daichi scanned Masami's eyes as she said this. He detected both lie and truth which he found odd. Daichi rubbed the back of his head. He had no idea this was going to happen to him.

He wished that he'd inherited his dad's sense of knowing when someone liked you instead he seemed to have gotten his mother's sense on these things, or at least that's what he was told.

"I'm not really sure now is the time for me to be dating someone. I mean, As soon as I become a Jonin, I have to fight against one of your clansmen. If I lose then I have to marry into your clan." Daichi said.

This opened his eyes as a sudden thought popped into his head. _"The council sent her to the meeting. That much I'm sure of, but what if she's the one they picked? Are they hoping that even if I lose, I'll still choose to marry into the clan._

 _Though I've already told them that if I do fall in love with a Hyuga, I'd fight for my right to have her marry into my clan. Though I suppose this is the only back up plan they could do."_

"Come on, just one date, then I'll leave you alone if you so wish it." Masami said.

" _I don't know what I should say. My grandfather supposedly knew who his love was the moment he saw her. My dad told me it was the same way with him. Does that mean it's the same way with me to?_

 _Though how can it when I don't see love between people? Could one date really do me any harm? Though she's both hiding something while also telling me the truth. I think I know my answer."_

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I could date you right now. Your eyes tell me your lying about something, and I value honesty. If you'd just been up front and told me why your lying, then maybe I'd have gone out with you. I'm sorry, but I must go." Daichi said as he walked away.

Masami stuck her right arm out before letting it fall to her side and hanging her head. _"I should have told him. The elders made me promise not to say anything. They thought I could cover up my emotions, but I can't. Not when I feel something this strong. Now, I may have just ruined my chances with him."_

Masami walked away not knowing where her feet were taking her and not caring in the slightest.

 _ **Kumogakure:Raikage's Office**_

The Raikage was dealing with some paperwork when one of his newly appointed Jonin, Samui, walked in for her meeting with him.

"Samui, what news do you bring me this time?" A asked.

"Lord A, Konoha has added the Soshi Clan to its rank. In addition, we are hearing rumors that the newly reformed Uzumaki Clan has acquired another member who also has twins of the same name." Samui stated in her usual demeanor.

A grew angry and punched a hole in his desk scattering papers everywhere. "The Leaf lays claim to two more clans now. This only strengthens their power on top of their now existing alliances with both the Mist and Sand."

He removed his fist from the desk before looking at Samui. "Return to your duties and leave me for now."

Samui bowed her head. "As you wish Lord A."

Samui left only for C to take her place. It was clear by his expression that he only had bad news.

"C, what have you to say?" A asked.

C was on one knee in a bowing position, but he now looked up. "Unfortunate news sir. Our secret killed her guards and escaped."

A was angry once more his face turning red instead of its usual tan. "How could this happen!?"

C replied. "It seems the men assigned to her were ineffective at their duties. They didn't keep a close watch over her growth which aloud her the element of surprise."

A got to his feet and said, "Summon all available Chunin, Jonin, and Anbu immediately. This is S rank priority."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

A looked out his window. "To many things are going against my village. Konoha and by extension the Sand and Mist are to strong. As it stands now they would wipe out this village.

Then our only hope to establish our own clan kills my men and runs away." A sighs. "I suppose I have no choice but to accept that old man's offer of an alliance. I'll just have to make sure he understands that he needs us more than we need him."

 _ **Iwagakure, Tsuchikage's Office, Next Day…**_

The Tsuchikage had just finished reading the letter he received from A, and had already sent a reply. "So the hot headed youth finally sees reason. I thought he would in the end."

* * *

Before we get to the reviews and questions, I have to tell you all something. Recently my birthday has come and gone. I got a bunch of new videogames that I would like to play, so I am going to take a break to play them. This break will likely range from 1-2 months. Do not worry, for I will be back. Theres no way I'm just going to quit this story. My advice to you all would be to follow this story so that you can see the latest chapter once it gets posted.

* * *

Thanks to this break I'm taking, I think I can get answers from more of you than I have on the two questions I have asked as one of these questions I'm going to bring to you is something for the future after I finish part one.

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

What I mean by this is I have two options. Part two will either be my take on Shippuden or it'll be during the four years Naruto's gone. If I go to Shippuden, then that's where you'll find almost what you expect. You know it's just my take on that part with the characters I have and a few added stories. Then there's the four year training idea. You'll Daichi and Naruto training for about 5-10 chapters. then Daichi will finish his training in 2 years (trust me he's going to be strong through an intense workout) At which point I want him to become a Jonin of a squad of his own for the remaining two years. There'll be original story with all the movies thrown in. Naruto and Janiya will even make appearances. I have plans for a tournament and some surprises for Daichi that you might not even have thought about. I leave this choice in your hand.

 **This next choice is only for those who want Daichi to become a Jonin Sensei thus you chose the latter option above**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari (Because he didn't have a last name in the anime) Mochi

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

* * *

Sukarettoenjeru: You make the story flow so effortlessly that I can picture it being the anime. I love the writing and how Daichi is so calm in hard situations and how instead of him just being a background character to Naruto he is an actual equal to him. I also love how you don't involve nature in everything he does.

I could also see Naruto using a Bo-staff

Quillion9000: Thank you for this review. I'm glad you see it as a flowing story that could be the anime. Daichi being calm in hard situations, that's what type of character I want to give him; however, as you've read, he can be emotional when something really affects him. Then there are times that he would love to strangle people that make him angry, but he knows he can't do that sort of thing. I'm not sure what you mean by nature... Also, thank you for the idea on his weapon. It could work as I have plans to make Daichi into a different swordsman that Sasuke will be. You can probably guess what I mean by that.


	60. Getting Ready for the Future

Before you get to excited, know that this chapter has just been on my mind for a few days now. It's short, but hopefully you guys like it. I'm not done playing videogames yet, but maybe I'll have other ideas for other, chapters that could come out. No promises though. Please review if you can. I want input not only on my story, but the questions I've put down. You have the chance to influence this story by answering them. Thank you all for your support and views. Enjoy the Chapter.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Island off the Coast of the Elemental Nations**_

Kuma took a deep breathe of sea air and sighed contently as the sun began to rise. The calmness and quietness of the morning was something he always enjoyed. An open letter was at his side already read.

He got up and walked towards the only house that had been built on this island recently. The sounds of training became progressively louder as he approached it. He walked around the house and stopped to watch.

 _ **With Mizuki**_

Mizuki closed his now white eyes and took a deep breathe. He then opened them causing the veins around them to pop out.

"Byakugan!" Mizuki shouted as white Chakra flared up around him.

He charged forward into a large circle of training dummies hitting them with his Gentle Fist Style. His style which he called the Assassin's Fist as every hit he made on the dummies was aimed at one of the 8 points.

Every dummy was plain looking, but Mizuki pictured the faces of Iruka, Daichi, and most of all Naruto. This method advanced his training to new heights. He hit one dummy with his open palm sending it flying at a a large portion of the dummies.

He then got into position. "Palm Rotation."

He spun fast sending multiple dummies flying just like the first. He then moved in slamming his hands into the remaining dummies. Each one made a resounding thud before falling over.

Soon every dummy was on the ground and Mizuki was panting. He took a deep breathe before shutting off his Byakugan and dispersing his Chakra.

 _ **Island**_

Kuma walked over to Mizuki saying, "Nice job partner. You're skills are really improving."

Mizuki turned to face him an expression of indifference on his face. "I'll be ready to leave in 15 minutes."

Kuma shrugged and smiled. "Mizuki, you no fun anymore. You could at least let me tell you what the letter said instead of reading it."

Mizuki walked by him and closed his eyes. "Sorry, I'll let you read the letter to me next time."

Mizuki left to pack.

 _ **Island Coast, Atop the Water…**_

Kuma looked back at the island one more time knowing it could be a while before they returned.

"I hope these missions are worth it because this is really cutting into my training." Mizuki stated while looking forward.

Kuma waved his hand and turned around. "We'll be back before you know." He smiled. "Besides it's been awhile since I got into a fight. Heck, it's been even longer for you.

Mizuki said nothing as he walked away.

"Come on partner, you can't be made at me for stating the truth." Kuma said as he walked alongside Mizuki.

 _ **Land of Lighting: Village, A Week Later…**_

Kuma and Mizuki walked towards the local inn.

"Are you sure the information you got is accurate this time?" Mizuki asked.

Kuma smiled. "I can assure you that this information is correct. This contact has never lied to me before."

Mizuki was about to speak until they heard the sounds of fighting from within the inn.

Kuma's wire moved to float behind him. "I'll handle this."

"Wait we…" Mizuki didn't get to finish as Kuma ran towards the inn.

 _ **Inn**_

Two groups were fighting. Most of the people involved wore purple camouflage. A small portion wore Cloud Village head bands and clothes. Already a few Cloud Shinobi had been killed.

Kuma took advantage of the confusion to wrap his wire around the remaining Cloud Shinobi ensnaring them and stopping the fight.

"What is the meaning of this?!" One of the Cloud Shinobi exclaimed in surprise.

Kuma smirked as his Sharingan came to the surface. "I don't think it's that hard to see what this is about gentleman. The fact is that you're attacking these fine people that I wish to discuss business with. You've all just signed your death warrants."

Every Shinobi in the inn could see that he was serious. The Shinobi who spoke before drew his sword, imbued it with Chakra, and cut all his men free.

"Focus on the Uchiha and kill him quickly!" The Shinobi ordered.

Kuma smirked as his three tomoe changed to a four point shuriken. The men all charged at him with the purple group waiting and watching to see what would happen. In the end it was a blood bath.

Kuma moved quickly using his wire to remove limbs. His hands were free until he drew two Kunai and used them to aid in the killing. Neither side used any jutsu's knowing that it would mean both their end.

Soon enough Kuma had killed all but the leader of the Cloud Shinobi. He held this Shinobi by his collar forcing him to look upon the killer of his men. Mizuki had moved to the doorway and had seen all the death, but showed no emotion towards it as this was a means to completing the mission in his eyes.

The squad leader angrily said, "You will pay for your transgressions today Uchiha! Your whole village will pay!"

Kuma merely smiled, but it was terrifying as he was covered in blood. "You think I'm an Uchiha." He laughed. "That's funny. You are a funny guy. I'm not and Uchiha. Heck, I'm not even from the Leaf Village. I stole these eyes from them."

He threw the Shinobi towards the door. "You tell you're Kage that Kuma Dagami killed his pitiful men." The Cloud Shinobi moved to grab a Kunai. "I would do that if I were you." He stopped. "I'm giving you mercy, but it can be easily revoked."

The ninja wire floated back up behind Kuma. The Cloud Shinobi grunted as he stood up and ran from the inn. He didn't know what was to become of him, but the Cloud Village need to know this info.

Kuma turned to the remaining Shinobi. None of them had been moved by what Kuma did because they'd seen worse working for Orochimaru. The group did respect the kid for killing all these men for them. As it not only took strength, but he did them a favor.

"As I said, I'd like to talk business with your group. Can your leader come forward?" Kuma asked.

The leader of the band of Shinobi, a woman with short black hair and muscularly defined features, walked towards Kuma. "I am the leader. What is it that you wish to discuss?"

Kuma turned and walked over to Mizuki. "Actually, can we speak after I've had the chance to clean up?"

The woman nodded her head. "We can. I'll leave one of my men behind to lead you to our camp."

Kuma and Mizuki left the bar.

 _ **Land of Lightning: Woods, Another Week Later…**_

The deal had been struck. The Ex-Sound Shinobi would soon make contact with some of the Leaf civilians. They would be apart of an attack on the Leaf Village. Now the two Akatsuki members are on the trail of the last part of their mission before they returned to their island to train for the next 4 years.

"Mizuki, what do you make of this girl we're supposed find?" Kuma asked.

Mizuki replied, "Why are you asking me? You know about as much as I do."

"I do, but it's always good to get more than one perspective on matter. So what do you think about her?" Kuma asked.

Mizuki sighed. "Clearly the reports of her strength aren't exaggerated. All those outpost we found and not a single member left alive. Though I suppose that's only to be expected since she's like us. Though I think she poses little danger to us."

From there the two of them continued on in relative silence until they came upon an all to familiar sight. An outpost with dead bodies all over the place. Unlike all those other times the culprit was still round.

"You can come out. We're not Cloud Shinobi. In fact, I use to be a Mist Shinobi and he used to belong to the Leaf Village." Kuma stated.

A moment later, a young, skinny woman with short red hair and slightly tan skin cam out into the open. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with matching pants, A one strapped, white flak jacket, and gray arm and shin guards.

She looked at the two men before her skeptically ready to fight in an instant if it was called for. "You two seem to be looking for me, yet you say you're not from the Cloud? If this is true, then what do you want with me?"

Mizuki replied, "We wish to recruit you into the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki? I've never heard of you." The woman replied.

"I suppose you wouldn't know of us. I mean it's only natural when you've been locked up for most of your live. Waiting for the day when you'd been used to make a clan. I suppose such a circumstance wouldn't entitle you to such information.

Basically we're both members of an organization of S ranked, Rouge Shinobi. We're aloud to pursue our own goals provided we follow the orders of Lord Pain when he gives them." Kuma explained.

"And you want me to join your little group? Tell me, what do I get out of it, and do I really have a choice?" The woman asked."

"We don't want you to join. Lord Pain issued us a mission to extend the offer." Mizuki stated.

"There is something you should know though. Believe it or not, but Mizuki and I have slightly similar goals to yours. He wants to destroy the Leaf Village because they favor the powerful over the weak. I want to reform my village into the true Blood Mist Village it was meant to be.

We joined the Akatsuki because they offered us the training to grow strong enough to achieve our goals." Kuma threw an enveloped at the woman. "Of course, the choice to join is yours to make." She caught it.

If you accept, read that letter. If not, then by all means continue your original plans to destroy the Cloud Village." Kuma turned and walked away. "We're officially done here Mizuki. Let's return and prepare."

Kuma and Mizuki walked off heading back to their island.

Not even a minute passed before the woman tore open the letter and read it. "Fusa Uzumaki, you have made a wise choice. Meet me at Tenchi Bridge at midnight. You have one week to show up before the offer is revoked."

Fusa shredded the letter and made her way to the meeting place. She had a lot of ground to cover if she wanted to make the meeting.

 _ **Orochimaru's Base**_

"... and that is everything I have found out Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto stated.

Orochimaru said, "This is troubling news indeed. Kabuto, send word to that doctor. We need his services to prepare your fellow apprentices."

"Lord Orochimaru, are you sure it is a good idea to trust that man. I mean, why don't you just capture him and keep him here to work for you?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru smiled from his chair. "A very astute observation Kabuto. I could keep him here, but a dead man is of little use to me. Shun Ibu cares for nothing more than his research.

Research that he can only carry out by working for several different sources. Worry not, for once he is not longer useful to me, I will have him killed. That I can assure you."

Kabuto said, "Understood. I shall send a message right away milord."

Kabuto left Orochimaru alone. "The world is contentiously spinning now. I may no longer be the cause, but that is of little consequence as in a mere few year I shall destroy the Leaf and make the world spin as I see fit."

 _ **ROOT**_

A ROOT member knelt before Danzo. "Lord Danzo, the prospects trail has gone cold."

Danzo closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Things are becoming quite troublesome. Tell everyone that they are to step up their training. We must be ready to combat whatever comes our way. Then tell Wolf-I and Wolf-II that they are to personally train Kuroma and the Prospect personally."

The ROOT member bowed his head. "As you wish Lord Danzo."

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

What I mean by this is I have two options. Part two will either be my take on Shippuden or it'll be during the four years Naruto's gone. If I go to Shippuden, then that's where you'll find almost what you expect. You know it's just my take on that part with the characters I have and a few added stories. Then there's the four year training idea. You'll Daichi and Naruto training for about 5-10 chapters. then Daichi will finish his training in 2 years (trust me he's going to be strong through an intense workout) At which point I want him to become a Jonin of a squad of his own for the remaining two years. There'll be original story with all the movies thrown in. Naruto and Janiya will even make appearances. I have plans for a tournament and some surprises for Daichi that you might not even have thought about. I leave this choice in your hand.

 **This next choice is only for those who want Daichi to become a Jonin Sensei thus you chose the latter option above**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari (Because he didn't have a last name in the anime) Mochi

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

* * *

Nero November:Happy Belated Birthday to you . May this year bring u joy and happiness.  
Life's been a real bitch for the last few days, everything I did resulted in things going south, so I couldn't read or review the story.  
The questions in this chapter r really interesting and I would like to put my vote if it helps:-

(1) A Bo-staff would really be cool. And if possible then upgraded with seals which turns out into any weapon u like. Like the ranger staff from After Earth (even if the movie was not that good the staff was pretty awesome.)[No offense to After Earth fans (if there are any)].

(2) Starting Shippuden after the break with few chapters involving there training is a really good idea. I'm with it.

(3) Daichi being a Jounin sensei is also a very awesome idea think how would Naruto react after hearing that Diachi has his own students. And the teams I thought is:-  
Kotaro Soshi, Hanabi Hyuga and Ayano Uzumaki ( I chose them cause I thought Konohamaru squad together would be much better and Inari I don't know how he will join Konoha and Uzumaki siblings together would break the balance and Ayane could be a rival of her brother by being in different team would also be good if u plan to do so).

The last few chapters I read were great and the coincidences never stop b/w us i just read the fullbringer arc of Bleach and voila Uzumaki Sado. Hahahahahahaha.

Also the rouge one looked more like a hidden trainer than an enemy is the feeling that I got which can change as more I read about him.

Also did u create a love interest for Daichi in form of Hyuuga Masami. Correct me if I'm wrong ' the council sent Masami cause they knew that she liked Daichi as a fail safe so that if they lose the duel them they would still be able to have Daichi as a member of their clan whether it in their clan or his own, right?' And the pairing is already decided I have a pretty good idea who it will be but the author is not always giving things away for we r really ?

To be honest u really should take a break for the speed and number of chapters u have published means u must have worked real hard. I salute ur charisma. Play some games and relax cause after anime/manga they take the list in best things. I wish I could get games as present for I only get clothes of wrong size and I outgrow them in few months.*sob sob*. Have fun, you deserve it after all the hard work and brainstorming you've been doing.

Quillion9000:Thanks, don't worry about when you read my story. I'm just happy you read and review it at all as you're becoming one of my biggest fans. It's nice to get your reviews and it helps to push me to write. Don't get me wrong, I love writing my story. Your review simply helps that love burn bright every time it threatens to go out.

(1)You are the second person to say Bo staff. Which means this is he 2nd vote for that weapon. You have also given me and interesting idea for the staff. I will say that the staff isn't going to transform, but the seals idea could work.

(2) Thanks. I hope whenever I get to part 2 it won't let you down. I mean I have some plans for it. Just look at the past chapters and you'll see some things building up for some hopefully cool payouts. Of course, the Akatsuki won't turn up in that part, but Naruto will from time to time.

(3) Yes, that is part of the reason I want to make Daichi a Sensei other than I think he'd be good at it. You're team is an interesting one and it's so far the official team he'll have unless others start to vote. As for Inari, I do have the idea that will allow him to join the Leaf, and I will have him join the leaf regardless of weather or not he's on Daichi's team.

I wasn't aware there was a Sado in Bleach even though I've seen the whole anime. The more you know I guess

The Rouge, I'm not going to hide this for later as it is hinted at. He wants to die and he wants Daichi and Naruto to kill him.

Yeah she is a love interest. I mean it's only natural for others to become interested in him considering his abilities and who he is. The Council are deluded as no amount of love, If he actually feel in love with a Hyuga, would make him give up the clan started by his grandfather. It's just not going to happen. Yeah, the pairing has already been decided, but the journey to the happy ending for them should be fraught with some trouble. A story gets boring if everything happens perfectly for one of the main couple right? Obviously there are a few road blocks already set up as well.


	61. Preparations and Night Attack

Here's a special treat for all of you. It's a nice, long Chapter. Again another chapter that's been rolling around in my head as I play my video games. So far I've finished 4 out of 10 fames that I intend to play. If more chapter's come to me, then you can expect them to be posted her. Also, know that the following arc we're getting into will have time dedicated to Daichi and time dedicated to the many other Shinobi on the home front. I mean two months would be a long time without anything happening in the village. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Tsunade's Office, One Week After Passing the Proposal**_

Daichi walked into the office and stood before her desk. "You have a mission for me Lady Tsunade?"

"I do. Tell me do you remember a man by the name of Tazuna?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, he hired Team Seven for a mission a couple of months before the Chunin Exams. Did he submit another mission?" Daichi asked.

Tsunade nodded her head. "He has. His village wishes to create a guards and they need someone to offer guidance. Now, they've requested that Team Seven be sent on this job; however, that isn't exactly an option given the fact that your squad has been dissolved and the state of the village."

Daichi nodded his head in understanding. "So you're only comfortable with sending one person from the squad. I have swordsman training which makes me the obvious choice. How long's the mission?"

"You'd be gone for two months, and I'd like you to leave tomorrow. I've ranked this mission a B give the time. Do you accept?" Tsunade asked.

"I have been meaning to take care of a few things and they just so happen to be on the way to the village. I will take the mission provided I can send a letter requesting some help from the Land of Iron." Daichi requested.

Tsunade nodded her head. "You may."

"Then I must prepare." Daichi said before walking out the door. _"First, I have to pay a visit to a couple of clans."_

 _ **Inuzuka Compound**_

Daichi walked through the compound while looking at all the members with their partners. He could here training in the distance. The Inuzuka's paid him little attention only taking a brief interest in him before they went about their daily duties.

He was soon before Tsume's house and was about to knock when the door swung open. Hana Inuzuka then ran out of the door pushing Daichi to the ground. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before she stood over him blushing.

"I'm really sorry Daichi. I didn't expect anyone to be on the other side of the door and I was…" Hana began.

Daichi had gotten to his feet and was waving it off. "No, it's quiet alright. I'm beginning to get used to getting knocked over. Really, I should begin paying better attention."

Hana, still blushing, said, "Ok."

"Anyways, I have to discuss a few things with your mother, so I'm going to head inside." Daichi said as he moved past her.

Hana shook her head as one of her partners pushed her sides. "Right, I'm late for my shift! We have to go!"

She took off running. Daichi could have sworn that she glanced back at him, but maybe it was just a trick of his eyes. He shrugged it off and stepped inside the house. He then made his way into the kitchen where he found Tsume reading over some papers.

She put them down and smiled at Daichi. "I was wondering when you'd be visiting, so that I could congratulate you properly for disbanding that old Civilian Council."

"Sorry, I've been busy lately what with all the missions and training I've been doing. Unfortunately, it is this same fact that has brought me here today. I need a favor from one clan head to another." Daichi stated.

Tsume smiled except this time it was a smile that seemed odd to Daichi as he couldn't quite read it like he usually could. This fact made him kind of nervous.

"Am I to assume that I get to ask a favor in return?" Tsume asked.

Daichi replied, "You may."

"I want to spar with you. Do this and I will do any favor you ask that is within my power." Tsume stated.

Daichi took a moment to absorb what Tsume asked him before saying, "You want to spar against me! Can I ask why?"

"I'm not aloud to say why. Just know that this is the only way your going to get your favor granted." Tsume stated while still smiling.

Daichi decided to ignore his nervousness as it has been over a week since he fought anyone. "I accept your challenge."

"Great, be at the Inuzuka Battle Grounds in 15 minutes." Tsume stated before leaving her home.

 _ **Battle Grounds, 14 Minutes Later…**_

Apparently Tsume spread the news to as many Inuzuka as she could as they formed around the area to watch the two heads fight. Even though Daichi knew he wasn't going to win, he was still glad to get the chance to fight.

He didn't have to wait to long as Tsume walked onto the field, but Daichi was confused as her partner was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Kuromaru?" Daichi asked.

Tsume said, "I'm leaving him out of this to make things fair."

Daichi smile. "Very well, then I'll allow you to make the first move."

Tsume grinned as she rushed forward to the cheering of the gathered Inuzuka. Man was she fast. Daichi only just managed to avoid taking her first strike, but his Gi, having removed his jacket before the fight, was cut by Tsume's sharpened fingernails.

Daichi wove hand signs in response. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

10 Daichi's appeared and charged at the Inuzuka head.

"I thought you were smarter than this." She rushed past the clones cutting them as she passed and slamming into the real Daichi knocking him back. "Clones can't fool an Inuzuka's sense of smell."

Daichi grinned as Tsume heard someone coming up behind her. She jumped to the right just avoiding a clone that was holding a fully formed Rasengan. She then hit the clone in the back dispelling it.

" _So what Kiba said was true. He's managed to master the fourth's jutsu."_ Tsume thought.

Daichi had gotten up and closed the distance quickly with his right arm engulfed in blue Chakra. "Lion's Devastation!"

He punched at Tsume's stomach, but she jumped far back. "Piercing Fang."

She spiraled at Daichi faster than he'd ever seen Kiba move. He could only cross his arms and take the attack head on. He held it for a moment until he was pushed then flung back screaming in pain. Tsume landed on the ground prepared to fight as Daichi slowly got back to his feet.

He merely held his right arm up. "I concede the match to you."

This was met with an out cry from the other Inuzuka with some immediately leaving. All would agree that the ending was anticlimactic since it was clear Daichi still had plenty of fight lift in him.

"My favor is that I want you to post one of your men at the Uzumaki compound, at night, while I'm gone on my 2 month mission." Daichi stated before walking away.

Tsume stopped him as she to was angry that the fight was stopped to soon. She knew Daichi hadn't used many of the trick he knew.

"Why did you stop our match?! Why did you hold yourself back?!" Tsume questioned.

Daichi turned and smiled. "I held back because I felt it would be unfair for me to use my blood limit when you weren't using yours. What I'm saying is that sometimes you need to look underneath the underneath.

For some reason you had to test my integrity, so I showed you just that." He gave Tsume a Thumbs up. "Let's have a rematch once I become Jonin. That's when neither of us will hold back and go all out."

Daichi knew she'd honor his favor which meant that there was nothing more to say, so he walked away from the battle grounds.

Tsume smiled and bowed her head. _"I liked the kid before, but now I approve of him. You've picked one heck of a mate Hana."_

 _ **Aburame Compound**_

Daichi sat before Shibi Aburame with a cup of tea in hand. "Thank your for seeing me Lord Shibi."

In the usual Aburame tone, Shibi said, "I had some free time in my schedule. Now, what is this request you wish to ask of my clan."

"This morning I was asked to tackle a 2 month mission. I unfortunately find myself doubting the safety of the Uzumaki Clan. I was hoping that you'd have an Aburame watch the place at night, so that they could act in defense of the clan should anything happen." Daichi explained.

"Your request is not unreasonable, but I would like to know the other clans you're planing on asking."

Daichi replied. "There's the Inuzuka Clan, whom I already asked, and the Soshi Clan."

Shibi raised his eyebrow. "You're not going to ask Hiashi for his help in this matter?"

"I would love to, but I can't trust the elders. It would only provide them with the perfect opportunity to hurt my family. Honestly, and I hate to say this, the Aburame, Inuzuka, and Soshi are the only clans that I feel can be completely trusted at the moment."

Shibi asked, "Why do you say this?"

Daichi sipped some of his tea. "I think I'm being watched, but I can't be sure if this comes from certain actions people disagree with or if they're watching for their chance to take out Naruto. Don't get me wrong, I trust all our fellow clan head just not some of the men under their control."

"A very astute observation." Shibi stood up. "You should go and seek the Soshi Clan's help since the day is growing old. Do not worry, for I will be sure to keep a close eye on the village in your absence."

"Thank you, Lord Shibi." Daichi said before leaving the room.

 _ **Soshi Clan Compound**_

Daichi looked around the compound and found that it was pretty much an exact copy of the Uzumaki Compound. There weren't many members about, but that was to be expected since most them were doing D rank missions around the village.

" _I wonder if Genyumaru's about. I haven't had a chance to speak with him since returning to the village, and the only time I saw him was during the proposal meeting."_ Daichi thought.

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts by a kid who stood before him. This kid wore black, Anbu style clothing, had purple streaks in his silver hair, and red pupils.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" Daichi asked.

The kid knelt before Daichi. "Finally I get chance to ask this of you Lord Daichi Ryu. My name is Kotaro Soshi and I ask that you please allow me to become your student."

Daichi smiled when he heard this. "Look Kotaro, I'm not really aloud to be a teacher. I'm only a Chunin Besides aren't you in the academy? In fact, correct if I'm wrong, but you seem around the age of a few other kids I know. Which means you must be in Iruka Sensei's class."

"That is correct." Kotaro replied.

"There you go. Iruka Sensei is a great teacher." Daichi walked passed him. "That being said, I'm not opposed to giving pointers from time to time. I do the same for another boy named Udon. Now, I must really be going."

Kotaro stopped him by shouting. "Please, even if I can't be your student couldn't you at least consider me as such! I want to grow stronger and bring honor to my clan. Your the first Shinobi, outside of my clan, that I heard about.I would accept no other as my Sensei."

The clan members around them stopped to stare at the scene that was unfolding unsure of what to do. Unsure weather they should pull Kotaro away from him or not.

Daichi chuckled as he turned to face the kid. "Tell me, is it your dream to bring honor to your clan? If so, tell me why this is your dream?"

"It is my dream. I want to become a great Shinobi so that my clan can be respected by this village. It became my dream because I saw how great this village is. Finally we have a place were we can belong, but I am not a kid.

The villagers distrust us because we were prisoners to Orochimaru. That is why I must grow stronger. Strong enough that I can become a Shinobi they can depend on to protect them and thus they can depend on my clan. Please, make me your student Daichi Sensei."

Daichi smiled at him. "That is an admirable dream to have. Very well, I'll consider you my student and help you grow stronger whenever I have the time." Daichi removed a scroll from one of his pockets and began to write on it.

"Unfortunately, I must leave on a mission for 2 months." He rolled the scroll up. "Though I won't leave you without some homework. Take this." He threw the scroll to Kotaro who caught it.

"Don't get to excited as it's just a workout schedule my father set up for me. Do that ever day for 2 months, and I may just give you something a little more challenging upon my return."

Kotaro smiled and stood up. "Yes Daichi Sensei. I will work hard because now proving myself a great ninja in your eyes is also part of my dream. I promise that I will not let you down."

Kotaro took off running leaving Daichi to continue with his preparations.

 _ **Uzumaki Compound**_

"So Naruto's left on a mission." Daichi stated.

"You just missed him to. He's going after something called the Bikochu Beetle with team 8. Why is there something you need him for?" Sado asked.

"I was just going to tell him about this mission I'm setting out on tomorrow. I won't be back for two whole months." Daichi replied.

"I get it now. I'll be sure to tell him upon his return." Sado said.

Daichi smiled, "Thanks Sado."

 _ **Post Office**_

Daichi handed a letter and payment to Mail Shinobi. "I'll be heading out soon, so you can expect the letter to reach its target within the week."

Daichi nodded his head. "Thank you."

 _ **Streets of Konoha**_

Daichi only had one more person to see and as fate would have it, she was walking down the street laden with books.

He ran over and walked beside her. "Hey Sakura, would you like some help with those?"

Sakura turned her head and smiled. "Hey Daichi. No, I got them. What's up?"

"Where to begin? You remember Tazuna and his village, right?" Daichi asked.

"How could I forget. It was our first major mission." Sakura stated happily as she remembered when the team was whole. "Why do you ask?"

Daichi rubbed the back of his head. "Tazuna sent in a job request. They're forming a town guard and need someone to come and train them for a bit. He requested that our team come, but unfortunately that's been dissolved. Lady Tsunade called me in, and I've accepted the mission."

"That's great, your first solo mission." Sakura giggled. "You better not tell Naruto that you're going back to that village or he'll insist on coming with you."

"Naruto's already on another mission, so there's nothing to worry about in that regard. Though I haven't told you the last part about my mission. I'll be out of the village for two whole months." Daichi explained.

"Ah, so that's why you came to see me. Well, you better make good use of your time to train as well. Of course, you'll have to have dinner with me and my father tonight." Sakura happily stated.

Daichi smiled. "Of course."

The two of them walked on talking about small things until they reached her house and walked inside.

 _ **Outside Daichi's House, Midnight…**_

5 figures looked at the house from across the street. Kurama, Akimichi, Sarutobi, Yamanaka, and Hyuga clans were the clans these 5 hail from. 2 of them were women and the other three were men with nothing really distinguishable about them other than their Jonin jackets and clan features.

"It's time to move." The Sarutobi member stated.

"Yes it is, you four remember the plan right?" The Hyuga asked.

"Of course we do. We rush in and kill him before he even knows we're there." The Yamanaka said.

The five Jonin rushed forward from the darkness stepping onto Daichi's property.

 _ **Daichi's House**_

Daichi's eyes snapped open the moment he felt Chakra coming threw the seals in his room. He quietly got out of bed and wove hand sign creating a shadow clone. He then tossed his arm guards to it while strapping his swords to his side.

"If I yell the word now, place those gauntlets on the seals and pour out every last drop." Daichi whispered.

The clone nodded his head as Daichi walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs only stopping once he stood before his door. He could see 5 figures standing outside his door. It was clear that they were working on the protection seal placed on it.

Daichi made his way to his basement's entrance and poured enough of his Chakra into the seal on it, so that it was sealed. He had no idea why 5 Jonin level Shinobi were on his property, but it was better safe than sorry.

He then moved back to the front door and addressed the 5 figures. "Excuse me, but would you mind telling me what you want from me?"

The figures all stop and a gruff voice said, "Lord Daichi, thank heavens your up. Lady Tsunade has called a meeting of all the clan heads. There's been a threat made on the village and war is on the horizon."

"I don't know how you could possibly think that lame excuse would work on me. Now tell me the real reason you've set foot on my property." Daichi demanded.

"We simply wish to chat with you Lord Daichi. We wish to discuss some of those proposal ideas you helped refine." A voice Daichi recognized stated.

"So that's what this about. You want me dead merely because you don't agree with the proposal. May I remind you that your clan heads all agreed to them. Killing me won't stop whats already been rectified." Daichi calmly stated.

"You're right about that, but it will stop you from making any more mistakes." A voice Daichi recognized as belonging to a Hyuga said.

"Well, I tried to end this peacefully, but you've gone and forced my hand. At this point you 5 are faced with two options. One, you surrender peacefully or two, you deal with me until reinforcements come from the Aburame and Inuzuka Compounds."

Some of the people chuckled.

A woman's voice said, "You're bluffing. You have no way to get in contact with anyone. We'll soon bypass this basic seal you have on your door and kill you."

Daichi cleared his throat. "Now!" This sudden outburst caused the 5 figures to pause. "I left a shadow clone in my bedroom and as we speak he's taking Chakra from my arm guards and pouring it into a seal.

This seal disperses Chakra in a wide area. To little for normal Shinobi to sense, but good enough for insects and Ninja dogs to detect. They'll be sending people to this location soon. All I have to do is hold you off until they arrive."

"You're bluffing." The gruff voice stated worriedly.

Daichi walked over to the door, opened it, and burst out delivering a punch to the Hyuga's face.

"I'm not bluffing in the slightest. You seem to forget that my father was best friends with our Fourth Hokage who was a sealing master. At this point the only location better protected than this house is his old apartment.

Before you go saying how you have the advantage take into account the fact that there are seals located all over this property. You're Chakra's been absorbed leaving you all with as much Chakra as I normally have and the area around the property will keep you all trapped in here with me.

Granted, I'm no idiot. I know I can't win, but that doesn't mean I can't hold you off." Daichi drew his sword. "Lion's Will: 15%." Orange Chakra flared up around him. "What will it be? Are you going to surrender or do we have to do things the hard way?"

The 5 Shinobi all looked at each other and nodded their heads. They knew they only had one option available to them. They has to act and kill Daichi before help could arrive. So they all charged in intent on killing him.

 _ **Inuzuka Compound**_

Hana snapped awake at the same time as her three dogs. "He's in trouble!"

She knew exactly what this Chakra in the air meant as he mother made sure every Inuzuka was aware of the warning signal the moment Daichi returned to the village even if they had been around during the time of his father.

Hana jumped out of bed and addressed her three dogs. "Come on, we have to go and save him!"

She ran over to the window and jumped out followed by her dogs. She ran passed all the Inuzuka including her mother who'd just come out of the house.

Tsume stared after her daughter and sighed. "That girl." She then turned to the assembling Inuzuka. "Okay men, you know what this means. I want two volunteers to come with me and help the kid out."

It wasn't long before two Inuzuka stepped forward and left the compound, with Tsume, after Hana.

 _ **Aburame Compound**_

Shibi walked out of his house where many of the Aburame were already assembled.

"You all know what this dispersal of Chakra means, so I want two of you to head out and aid Daichi. Send your insects back if things are to much for you to handle." Shibi plainly stated.

Two Aburame ran out of the compound.

 _ **Daichi's House**_

Daichi ducked under one punch only to be hit in the face by another. This sent him straight into his house wall. He quickly rolled to the right before the Akimichi could land a hit on him. Staying low he kicked out at the Kurama member that got to close to him forcing him to fall over.

Daichi smiled despite the bruises he had on his body. "Not to easy to fight when you can't use your Genjutsu on me." He then rolled to the right and hopped to his feet before a kick could hit him.

"Though it seems as if you 5 have acclimated well to having less Chakra than you're used to. That can only be expected from 5 Jonin." He caught the next punch that came from the Yamanaka and kicked her in the side causing her to stumble.

"That being said, it's starting to get to the point where I can't hold back if I want to live. Lion's Will: 30%."

Daichi took advantage of his increase of speed to appear in the middle of all five Shinobi. He then laid into them with fast punches before they knew what hit them. He got out of the circle when they acclimated to his speed.

"Why won't you just die!" The Kurama member shouted.

Daichi smiled. "Because I have to many people counting on me to live as long as I can."

He attempted to avoid another kick but wasn't fast enough. He took it straight to his gut, but managed to stay standing. He grabbed the foot and used all of his strength to throw the Yamanaka away.

He then pointed his hands at the Yamanaka and instantly gathered enough electricity to knock her out. "Bolt!"

The electricity surged through the Yamanaka until she landed on the ground unconscious. He was distracted enough for two of the members to rush forward. He had no time to dodge.

He quickly wove hand signs. _"It's risky as I've had little time to practiced this jutsu, but it's my only hope in this moment."_

"Earth Style: Dragon Scales!" Daichi proclaimed.

The scales formed, but they were incomplete and didn't cover his whole body. This resulted in on of the kunai embedding itself in the earth and another embedding itself in his arm drawing blood.

He ignored the pain as his leg was coated in the blue Chakra that he usually coated his arms in. He them spun around with all his might landing a bone breaking kick to the Kurama's midsection.

It sent him flying straight threw the wall of his house and breaking some of the man's ribs in the process. He was down for the count, but Daichi's leg now hurt like hell. He lowered it to the ground just as his orange Chakra receded.

He redrew his sword ready to continue the fight. _"Just a little longer. I just have to hold out a little longer!"_

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" The Akimichi proclaimed.

His arms became the size of a giants and he placed them around Daichi. Daichi knew that he wasn't going to be fast enough to avoid this attack. Not when his leg was slowing him down, and not with amount of energy he already expended..

" _Just a little longer…"_ Daichi thought.

The arms closed in. "This will finish you!"

"Fang Over Fang x 2!" A new voice shouted.

Daichi quickly fell to the ground and poured his Chakra into the seals deactivating them all. A moment later four spirals hit the Akimichi tearing him to shreds and killing him. His arms fell to the ground and shrunk to their normal size.

Hana Inuzuka herself stood in front of Daichi with pure rage evident on her face. Her three dogs were at her sides growling at the two remaining Shinobi.

"You two have angered me more than I have ever been in my entire life. I suggest you give up for you will not receive a lick of mercy from me or my dogs otherwise." Hana angrily stated.

Daichi slowly rose to his feet while gripping his bleeding arm. He was relieved that reinforcements had arrived..

The Sarutobi said, "What are you going to do about it you Chunin? That kid deactivated the Chakra inhibiting seal, so now you're facing two Jonin. I suggest you leave unless you want to die alongside him."

"I will not leave him! Not now! Not ever!" Hana yelled.

"Then you have left us with no choice." The Hyuga stated.

"Oh, pray tell how are you going to escape my wraith when I find out you killed my daughter?" Tsume asked as she, a top her partner, came riding onto the property with the two other Inuzuka.

"The Aburame would also like to know why you're attempting to kill a fellow Leaf Shinobi?" Said an Aburame as he and another arrived on the scene.

Daichi fell to his knees smiling and sighed in relieve. The two remaining members knew they were beat. They couldn't get away and the numbers were to many for them to face. The reluctantly got to their knees with their hands far away from their weapons.

Tsume said, "Men, take them into custody and hold them at the compound until we can rouse the Hokage."

The two Inuzuka nodded and moved over to the Shinobi. The two Aburame; meanwhile, collected the two unconscious Shinobi, and followed the Inuzuka to their compound.

Hana had lost her rage and knelt beside Daichi with a look of concern on her face. "That wound needs to be treated. May I?"

Daichi removed his left hand, which was red from the blood, and said, "Be my guest."

Hana may have been a vet, but she knew some basic Medical Ninjutsu that worked on humans. Soon enough the wound was closed with the only trace it had been there being the blood that had ran down his arm."

Hana moved to begin healing his bruises, but Daichi stopped her. "No, those can stay as they will heal, fairly soon, on their own. Thanks for your concern though and for coming to my aid." He stood and smiled at her. "I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you."

He held his hand to her offering to help her up. Hana blushed as she took it.

"It's no problem really. I just happened to arrive before the others." Hana said.

Tsume smiled as she watched the interaction between the two of them. She then looked at the two unconscious Shinobi. It goes without saying that she was impressed.

 _ **Tsunade's Office, Early Morning…**_

Daichi, Tsume, and Shibi all stood before the Hokage.

"I've read over the report of the incident." She looked at Daichi. "As such it is your choice what we do with them since they attempted to kill you. The Clan heads will defer to your judgment."

"I thought as much. I have three sentences for the four living Shinobi while the dead Akimichi presents a special case. The Akimichi that died should be stripped of his Shinobi status.

Also, he fell in combat because he decided to attack a fellow Shinobi, so his name cannot be added to the memorial stone; however, he should still be buried in the crematory, so that his kin may visit him.

As for the other four members, I want them questioned by Anko. She'll get all the information needed to find fellow conspirators if any. Then I was thinking that they should serve a year of jail time and be stripped of their Shinobi status.

Of course, if they so choose, they can begin again as Genin. Eventually they can take a special test, administrated by the village to become Chunin. After that, they must retake the Jonin test if they want their original rankings back."

"Understood, and I am sorry they attacked you. The Shinobi of this village should know better than to attack each other." Tsunade stated angrily.

Daichi waved it off. "Don't be to hard on them Lady Tsunade. I may have been attacked, but I think it was more out of fear of change than any negative intent. And most of the Shinobi do understand that we shouldn't attack one another.

Some of them just need a reminder which will be given through the punishment I decided on." Daichi picked up his bag and slung it on his back. "Anyways, I still have a mission to do, so I'll be taking my leave."

"Hey kid, are you sure it's a good idea to leave for your missions so soon. Your leg will slow you down for a few days still." Tsume asked concerned.

"I concur." Shibi stated.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll have plenty of time to rest on the road besides getting out of the village again will be good while my house is repaired." He slowly walked away while waving back at the three older Shinobi. "See you in two months."

 _ **Konoha Gates**_

Daichi looked up at the sky which was just beginning to change from black to blue as the sun slowly began to rise on the new day. _"It's certainly an earlier start than I would have liked, but I guess I couldn't really control what happened."_

Daichi then stared at the gate where he saw The Third Hokage, Choza, Inoichi, Unkai, and Hiashi standing there. He wasn't expecting to see them right before he left the village. He stopped before his fellow clan heads.

"Daichi, we wanted to apologize for our clan's actions." Sarutobi said.

Daichi waved it off. "You five have nothing to apologize for. I know none of you orchestrated this attack, and your people have already been given their sentences. Choza, your Akimichi member will be buried in the crematory so his family can still visit him."

Choza sighed. "You're are too kind Daichi."

"You cannot deny that if we'd kept better track of our clans than this attack wouldn't have happened." Hiashi, show emotion outside of their tea times, sadly said.

Daichi said, "I'll tell you five what I told Lady Tsunade. I don't think your men had negative intent in attacking me. They only attacked me out of fear of change. It's only natural that they'd attack me since I instigated much of this change. But enough this, I must really be going."

Daichi left the five of them and the village behind.

Sarutobi looked after him before addressing the other clan heads. "Even if what Daichi said is true, let us take to heart that we must be more active in our clans. We cannot allow the village to fall apart nor can we allow fellow Shinobi to attack each other."

The other heads all agreed and went their separate ways as the sky changed completely to blue.

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

What I mean by this is I have two options. Part two will either be my take on Shippuden or it'll be during the four years Naruto's gone. If I go to Shippuden, then that's where you'll find almost what you expect. You know it's just my take on that part with the characters I have and a few added stories. Then there's the four year training idea. You'll Daichi and Naruto training for about 5-10 chapters. then Daichi will finish his training in 2 years (trust me he's going to be strong through an intense workout) At which point I want him to become a Jonin of a squad of his own for the remaining two years. There'll be original story with all the movies thrown in. Naruto and Janiya will even make appearances. I have plans for a tournament and some surprises for Daichi that you might not even have thought about. I leave this choice in your hand.

 **This next choice is only for those who want Daichi to become a Jonin Sensei thus you chose the latter option above**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari (Because he didn't have a last name in the anime) Mochi

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi


	62. The Merchant and the Child

I'm not really sure what to make of this chapter guys. It flowed out of me, but I personally think it has a slightly different flavor than the other chapters I wrote. That being said, I don't think it's a stretch that this could happen in Naruto's world. Also, there's a reference to a video game series in this chapter. It's easy provided you've played this game before. You guess it and you get a cyber cookie and milk.

Please, tell me what you think about this chapter guys because I'd love to hear your feedback on it as well as the questions at the bottom.

* * *

 _ **Outside Daichi's House, Hours After He Left…**_

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her brother's house had taken damage and now the construction workers were tearing the whole place down.

It didn't take long for her to run over to the nearest worker and frantically ask, "What's going on!? What happened here!?"

The worker looked from Sakura to the house. "Some battle took place here around midnight or so. The house wasn't to damaged, but the owner paid us to tear it down and build a new place anyways. Said he wanted to make better use of all that space he has."

Sakura sighed in relieve. "So Daichi's fine then?"

"He looked okay except his leg seemed to be, injured and he was covered in bruises." The worker replied.

" _Wait what!? Dose this mean he's still in the village? I have to ask Lady Tsunade about this."_ She took off running. "Thank you for the info!"

 _ **Tsunade's Office**_

"What!? Lady Tsunade, with all due respect, why would you let Daichi leave the village in his condition!? Couldn't he have left after his leg healed!?" Sakura shouted.

Tsunade calmly replied, "Sakura, I get where you're coming from, but Daichi was perfectly fit for travel and still has the ability to defend himself. Plus, that leg will heal in 2 days flat. You have nothing to worry about."

"Well…" Sakura began only to stop because she knew everything that had been said was the the truth.

"Now, why don't you get to training? I'll come along in a bit to check on your progress." Tsunade stated.

Sakura took a deep breathe before her expression changed to determination. "At once milady."

She left the office, but her thoughts soon turned to Daichi which only made her worry for Naruto and Sasuke. _"You three idiots better still be alive!"_

 _ **Daichi: Old Battle Field Covered in Bones, Next Day**_

Daichi walked onto the field and looked at the sight before him. It goes without saying that he was impressed.

"One Shinobi did all of this…" Daichi said as he walked over to the bones.

He placed his hand on on of the pieces. It felt cool to the touch like metal.

He pounded his fist against it. "It's solid."

Daichi knelt on the ground and looked at the bones from top to bottom. He grabbed the base of one of the bones and yanked it from the ground with relative ease.

"Light and strong. There are only a few metals that fit that bill." Daichi stated.

His mind was made up. He took out one of the sealing scrolls he got from the land of whirlpools and unfurled it on the ground. He then created 10 shadow clones that immediately got to work removing the bones and sealing them inside the scroll.

Daichi walked among the bones just in case there was anything else that may be of value to himself or the village. Soon he stopped when he noticed something strange. There were holes in the ground meaning someone had already removed some bones.

He looked down the line then back at the bone forest that still remained. "Halve the forest of bones are gone."

"Wow, you're good." Daichi looked to his right and noticed a smiling female, a few years older than himself, standing there. "Though that's not very surprising what with the training you Shinobi receive."

He stood up and saw that she was wearing gold colored armor with red trim over a white tunic. At her side she carried a gold colored sheathe with a red handled blade sticking out of it. She had medium length, brown hair.

" _I know I may not be the best at detecting people, but this girl managed to get this close without so much as making a sound. Is she a Shinobi?"_ Daichi thought.

The girl, still smiling, said, "I know that look. I've seen it many times before. I'm no Shinobi. That being said, I've training with a few in my time. A girls got to know how to protect herself after all. Especially when you're in my line of work."

"Right, well my name's Daichi Ryu. What's yours?" Daichi asked a little hesitant.

"I was hoping you'd ask. My name's Anna and I hail from a continent to the west." Anna knew the next question Daichi was going to ask, so she gave the answer before he could ask it.

"I'm here because I figured a change of location was in order for my business. I'm a travailing merchant that specializes in getting whatever the client wants. These bones, created by the last Kaguya from what I hear, are worth a fair bit to black smiths."

Daichi placed his hand on his own swords hilt. "Okay, then I only have one more question. Are you going to fight me for the rest of these."

Anna said, "Nah, you can have them. Honestly, I came back to see if I could get some more, but it's not like I don't already have more than enough to sell."

Daichi lowered his hand from his sword and looked around. "If you saw me, then why approach me?"

"You seem approachable, so I feel comfortable asking a favor from you." Anna stated.

Daichi raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need a favor?"

Anna giggled. "You aren't the only Shinobi that I've asked a favor of since I arrived. Look, sometimes traveling the roads gets lonely. I merely want company on my next two stops. Do this, and you can consider yourself a friend to all Annas."

"Where are you going next?" Daichi asked.

"I'm heading up to Kanabi Village to sell and trade some wares. After that I'm heading to Onwashi Village in the Land of Waves." Anna explained.

" _Hm, well she seems weird, but she at least seems like a good contact to make. Plus, she's eventually heading to Tazuna's Village, Then there's the fact that she smells a tiny bit like horses meaning she must be using a carriage, and my leg would heal better if I didn't have to walk."_ Daichi thought quickly.

"Fine, you have yourself a deal. Just let my clones gather the rest of the bones, and we can set out." Daichi stated.

Anna stuck her hand out and Daichi shook it.

 _ **On the Road, a Few Hours Later…**_

Daichi was leaning against his seat, next to Anna, and was starring at the blue sky above them while he listened to her stories about her family. Apparently, somehow, 99% of them all looked like each other..

He hadn't even believed it until she showed him a photos of them all together. After she finished the stories about her family, she moved on to interesting jobs she'd had. Daichi zoned in and out as well as drifting in and out of sleep.

This easy pace was soon disturbed by distant shouting. Daichi sat up and listened as hard as he could. The shouting was coming from from the right. He looked that way, but couldn't see anything through the trees.

"Anna, do you hear that?" Daichi asked.

"Hear what?" Anna asked back.

he hopped down from the carriage causing her to stop.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked confused.

Daichi replied, "I'm going to have a look in that direction."

"What, but we need to get to the next village." Anna complained.

"Then feel free to leave without me." Daichi said before running off.

His speed was still reduced due to his leg, but he moved as fast as he could. The farther he went, the louder the shouting became. He could make out two distinct voices. One belonged to a little girl and the other belonged to a man.

Daichi hid behind a tree and peered out at the scene he came upon. The man wore clothing made from a bear's belt and carried an axe on his back. He had other men and women with him dressed in similar clothing. Daichi counted 8 in total.

The group was facing a young girl who looked no older than 7 or 8. Her clothes were rags, she looked malnourished, and her purple hair was long and unkempt. Her eyes were the most startling thing about her. She was blind. She was also clearly terrified.

"Put the kunai down kid before you hurt yourself!" The man wearing a bear pelt angrily demanded.

"No, get away from me!" The girl cried out.

"Boss, this is getting tedious. Can't we just knock her out and be done with it?" One of the women asked.

The leader sighed, "You're right. Knock her out and tie her up. I'm tired of her running."

The group began to approach her and the girl held the kunai out defensively, but her hand was shaking. "I said stay away from me!"

Daichi made his move by stepping out from behind the tree and clearing his throat. This caused all the bandits to turn their attention's to him.

"This sickens me. You bandits need to heed that girl's words before I enforce them, and trust me, you are not going to like that in the slightest." Daichi angrily stated.

The group, minus the leader, chuckled at this.

The woman from before said, "You don't scare us…"

She never got to finish as Daichi punched her in the gut. Blue Chakra had formed up around him. The woman fell over unconscious. Daichi then wove hand signs creating one clone with the same blue Chakra around him.

This clone moved to stand in front of the girl in a battle ready stance. Daichi then moved quickly knocking out the rest of the leader's men. The leader was a bit better than his men as he blocked the punch with the flat side of his axe.

It only lasted a few moments though before breaking and allowing Daichi to land a hit square on the leader's jaw sending him straight into the tree and knocking him out. Daichi looked around the clearing before feeling satisfied that they were all down for the count.

He took a deep breathe and his Chakra receded. This time it didn't knock him out, only leaving him exhausted. He ignored it though as his clone dispersed himself allowing the real Daichi to approach the girl. She still held her kunai up defensively.

"No! Stay back!" She screamed.

Daichi stopped moving and instead knelt down to her level.

He then spoke with a calm voice, "I'm not here to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid any more."

"No! I can't trust anyone! No one!" The girl screamed.

Daichi looked down at the ground before looking at the girl again. "I'm sorry you've been treated so poorly. No one, especially a child, should be subjected to the kinds of things you've no doubt seen. Please allow me to help you."

"I won't! You'll just…" She fell unconscious.

Daichi closed his eyes and stood up. He walked towards the girl, but stopped next to the leader. His anger from before returned to him. He drew his sword and held it above the unconscious man.

In that moment, he contemplated killing them all. It would be so easy to deal the punishment himself. So easy to kill them while they were down. A moment later he sighed and sheathed his blade.

He couldn't do it. Shinobi were killers, but he couldn't bring himself to kill an opponent who couldn't defend himself. He knew that if he did this, he'd be no better than them or Orochimaru.

He walked over to the unconscious girl, gently picked her up, and carried her back in the direction of Anna's carriage. It took him a while, but he eventually made it. He was glad that Anna was still there waiting for him.

Anna looked at the kid sadly for a moment before saying, "You can lay her down in the back of the carriage and tend to her there."

In response, Daichi laid the girl, on the ground, in a delicate manner. He then wove a hand sign, summoned a clone, and picked the girl back up..

"No, she needs to get to a village and see a doctor. I'm no where near skilled enough to know what may be wrong with her. The plan is that I'll hurry on ahead to Kanabi Village while my shadow clone rides with you." Daichi stated.

Anna nodded her head. "Fair enough."

Daichi took off running in the direction of the village ignoring his leg and the exhaustion. Anna and the clone climbed aboard the carriage and followed after Daichi's trail.

 _ **Kanabi Village Inn, 30 Minutes Later…**_

Daichi pushed the door open and stumbled inside panting. Every patron turned to look at him and the girl in his arms. Needless to say, none of them expected to see that.

"Please, I need help. She passed out, and I can't tell what's wrong." Daichi frantically explained.

A man turned to the owner and quickly said, "Can we borrow a room?"

The woman said, "Yes, the first room, up the stairs, and to the right is open right now."

The man rushed over and said, "Come with me young man and I'll have a look at her." The man saw the unease in the boy's eyes. "Don't worry, I'm the local doctor."

Daichi nodded his head and followed the man up the stairs.

"Lay her on the bed and I'll giver her an examination." The doctor ordered.

Daichi did as he was told and moved back to the let the doctor do his job. He scanned the child up and down looking her over thoroughly.

When he was done he turned to Daichi with the barest hint of anger in his eyes. "Young man, do you realize how irresponsible you are. You're little sister here is beyond exhausted. It's clear you've pushed her far to hard. Frankly, I'm shocked she isn't sick what with all this filth on her. You should…"

"I'm not her brother. I rescued her from a small group of bandits." Daichi stated.

The doctor's anger evaporated instead it was replaced with sadness. "Sorry, I just assumed you were her brother. Anyways, she should wake up tomorrow, but you should know that she's been beaten as there are many bruises all over her body.

I'm not sure, but it's likely she's been traumatized after everything she's endured. Something will also have to be done about all this filth and her clothing as well. I'm only telling you this because you may be the only one she allows to help given the story you've told me."

Daichi gave a sigh of relieve. "That's good to here. Say doctor, have you heard anything about missing children?"

The doctor sadly shook his head. "I have not. I usually hear a lot of news about the surrounding villages, so I would know. I'm going to leave you here to watch over her."

Daichi pulled out some Ryo he brought with him and handed it to the doctor. "Pay the owner for a few nights here and keep the rest."

The doctor nodded his head before leaving Daichi alone with the child. Daichi moved his chair to her bedside and sat down next to her. He stayed up for as long as he could, but the exhaustion soon caught up with him.

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

The girl opened her eyes slowly as the sun came in through the window. At first she was confused as her floor felt much more comfy. Then she realized that she was sleeping in an actual bed. That's when the the events of yesterday came back to her.

She smelt the air and caught the scent of the newcomer from yesterday. In addition, her kunai was nowhere near her. This left her with only one option. She pressed herself against the nearest wall and screamed.

The scream caused Daichi to bolt straight out of his seat wide awake and ready to fight. Then he saw the girl who had her head in between her legs. She looked even more terrified than she did yesterday if that was even possible.

Daichi spoke calmly. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Remember yesterday, I saved you."

The girl now had tears in her eyes. "I don't believe you! This is all some trick by you bandits to get me to do as you say!"

"It's not. I'm a Shinobi from the Leaf Village. I was passing through the area when I heard shouting from the road. I came to investigate, and that's when I stumbled across you and the bandits. Please, let me help you." Daichi begged the girl.

"Stay away!" She yelled.

Daichi did the opposite this time. He began to take slow steps towards her.

"I don't know what they did to you, but I genuinely want to help you." He's closed the distance between them to half its length. "I'm not remotely like them." He sat down on the bed. "Please, come here because I want to give you something that I feel as though you've forgotten."

Something in Daichi's voice finally reached the child. She scooted over to Daichi until she sat beside him. Daichi picked her up causing her to scream for a moment until he hugged her close to him.

"There were times, when I was younger, that I was terrified. Whenever this feeling popped up, my father would hug me like this. His hugs always conveyed warmth and safety.

They were a promise that so long as he was around, nothing bad would befall me. He would protect me. My only hope is that this hug makes you feel even the slightest bit better." Daichi stated.

The girl was frozen for the longest time until she felt something wet hit her head. She looked up and saw that Daichi was was crying. This is finally reached her. She hugged him back and broke down crying.

Daichi held her tight as she cried. Eventually the crying turned into sobbing, and soon she was asleep once more. Daichi sighed and laid her gently on the bed to rest. He went back to sitting in his chair.

The door to his room slowly opened as the owner of the inn looked inside the room. Daichi could see many, concerned people standing behind her.

Daichi whispered, "It's fine, she just really needed to cry is all."

The owner nodded and quietly closed the door.

 _ **Midday…**_

The girl once again opened her eyes. She froze up until she smelt the familiar scent of the one who comforted her. The one who saved her from the bandits. The ones she decided to put her trust in.

Daichi asked, "Are you okay?"

She sat up an nodded her head. Daichi smiled even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"My name is Daichi Ryu. Can you tell me your name?" Daichi asked.

The girl looked down sadly. "I don't remember."

"Do you remember your parents or your home?" Daichi asked.

"I don't remember anything. My earliest memories are of my time with the bandits." Tears began to well up in her eyes once more.

Daichi rubbed her back. "Hey, it's okay. You just have a case of amnesia. There's no need to cry over it." _"What am I supposed to do now. If she has no idea where she's from or who her parents are, then I can't find them._

 _Maybe the village could track them down and see if anyone's missing this child. I have to go on my mission. I can't just abandon her though. Maybe someone here would be willing to look after her._

 _No, that wouldn't work. The doctor said she'd only trust me. Why did I have to act? Why didn't I thin things through? Maybe the kunai could tell me something. No that wouldn't work._

 _It's worn down and likely only has her scent and the bandits. All it tells me is that she's either a kid from a village or her parents were Shinobi. For all I know, they're dead. Heck, They could have been slain by those bandits."_

"What are you thinking about?" The girl asked.

"I'm trying to think what I'm going to do with you? What would you like me to do with you?" Daichi asked coming up with no solutions for once.

"I…" She looked down. "You're the only person to ever show me kindness. I want to stay with you."

Daichi sighed and held his head in his hands. "But I'm young. I don't know how to take care of a child. Plus, I'm a Shinobi and currently on a mission. I don't want to return to the village so soon.

On the other hand, I get the feeling you won't be comfortable with other people, and there's the fact that you may already have parents out there. Can you honestly not remember anything before the bandits?"

The girl sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry. Please, you're the only one I can trust. I'll go with you on your mission, and I'll be a good girl. Please, just don't leave me."

Daichi sighed and put his arm around the girl drawing her close to him. "I won't leave you. That's not the type of person I am. Look, the mission I'm on is going to take me to a village for two months, so it should be safe to bring you along.

Having said that, I can't take you anywhere, legally, unless I sign some form of adoption papers. Would you be alright if I became your brother and you became my sister?"

The girl gave a small smile. "I would like that very much."

"In that case, you'll need a name to put on the forms. The last name won't matter since you can take mine." Daichi sated.

"What name should I have?" The girl asked.

"How about Mara?" Daichi asked as it was the first name that came to mind.

"That sounds like a nice name." The girl said.

"Then Mara it is. Come on, we better find the town hall and explain things. But first, you'll need to get cleaned up. We can probably use the inn's bath house. I'll also have to send a clone to pick out some temporary clothes…" Daichi said running down the list of things he now had to do.

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

What I mean by this is I have two options. Part two will either be my take on Shippuden or it'll be during the four years Naruto's gone. If I go to Shippuden, then that's where you'll find almost what you expect. You know it's just my take on that part with the characters I have and a few added stories. Then there's the four year training idea. You'll Daichi and Naruto training for about 5-10 chapters. then Daichi will finish his training in 2 years (trust me he's going to be strong through an intense workout) At which point I want him to become a Jonin of a squad of his own for the remaining two years. There'll be original story with all the movies thrown in. Naruto and Janiya will even make appearances. I have plans for a tournament and some surprises for Daichi that you might not even have thought about. I leave this choice in your hand.

 **This next choice is only for those who want Daichi to become a Jonin Sensei thus you chose the latter option above**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari (Because he didn't have a last name in the anime) Mochi

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

New person for this list:

Mara


	63. Quick Road Block

No one's said they hated or liked what I'm doing with Daichi and Mara, so I'm going to continue with it.

* * *

 _ **Kanabi Inn**_

Daichi stood outside the wash room while Mara used it to get clean. He was fortunate since she said she was able to do it herself, and it seemed to hold true since he hadn't heard any sounds of distress from within.

He was just leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed, thinking about the whole situation. _"Weather I like it or not, this girl needs me to take care of her now. More than that, she wants me to take care of her."_

His thoughts were interrupted by the inn keeper. "Sir, I was just wondering how your sister was doing."

Daichi would have disputed this claim, if his shadow clone wasn't already filling out paperwork to make it so. "She's doing a tiny bit better than when I found. I'm just sorry about yesterday."

The inn keeper gave a small smile as she rested her hand on Daichi's shoulder."I understand completely. Those bandits where monsters for what they did to her. You handled the situation well enough. She's very lucky to have you now."

Daichi gave a small smile in return. "Thank you for your kind words." He paused for a moment as the memories from his shadow clone came to him. "Anyways, we'll be moving out today. We have somewhere to be."

"Then I'll have to make sure to return the proper amount to you." She stated.

Daichi waved it off. "Nah, keep it. Consider it payment for your bedding or something."

The inn keeper smiled. "Very well sir."

She walked off leaving Daichi alone once more. He wasn't alone for long as the door opened to reveal Mara wearing the clothes another of his clones had gotten.

The shirt and pants were purple, and a size to big for her. She also currently wore civilian styled sandals that were two sizes to big. It didn't really mater since it only had to serve its purpose for maybe a hour before they could buy a few sets of proper clothing.

The bruises were more profound now that she was clean, but at least her hair was brushed. It also now seemed a little to long. He'd have to ask he later if she wanted it cut.

"Do you feel better?" Daichi asked.

Mara nodded her head. At that moment her stomach growled loudly causing her to blush.

"I was expecting this. Come on, let's get you a proper meal." Daichi stated.

Mara grabbed Daichi's arm, like she'd done when they walked to the bathroom, and the two of them walked down the stairs. They entered the lobby which caused Mara to hid behind Daichi.

Daichi sighed sadly. _"Damn those bandits."_

The patrons, some of them being people who've been here since Daichi arrived. Looked at the girl. Concern clearly shown on their faces. The doctor had told them the situation, so they kept their distance from the two of them.

 _ **Streets of Kanabi**_

Daichi turned and knelt in front of Mara smiling.. "You wouldn't happen to have any preference when it comes to food, would you?"

Daichi noticed, faintly, that Mara's nose was sniffing the air. She was to afraid to speak for the moment, so she held her hand out wanting him to take it. He complied and she led him through the streets.

 _ **15 Minutes Later**_

The pair eventually stood before a small stand that looked similar to Ichiraku's back in Konoha. On the way here, Mara never ran into anyone. In addition, Daichi hadn't smelt this place until they'd drawn closer to it.

"Mara, how were you able to lead me here?" Daichi asked pretty sure he already knew the answer.

She motioned him close not confident in speaking aloud with so many people around.

Daichi bent down allowing her to whisper in his ear. "I'm not sure why why, but it seems as though my sight and hearing are able to guide me. That's why I didn't scream when I last woke up. I could smell your scent right next to me."

" _It's just as I thought. Somehow she can smell, and from what she just told me, hear as good as an Inuzuka. Tsume's never mentioned one of her clans pups going missing though. Does it have to do with her absence of sight?"_

Daichi nodded his head. "Are your other senses this strong?"

"Taste is normal while touch seems a peg down when compare to my sight and hearing." Mara said.

Daichi nodded his head. "That explains why you didn't need help in the bathroom." Her stomach growled again. "Right, we can discuss this more at a later date. Now, you need some food."

They both entered the restaurant and sat down. A young, kind looking woman in a chief's uniform looked at the pair of them. She noticed the bruises on Mara and quickly shifted focus back to Daichi skeptical of him.

That is until he patter Mara on the head in a loving manner. This put her at ease that Daichi was by no means the one who gave her those bruises. She then walked over with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to our dumpling stand. May I take your order?" She asked.

Daichi turned to Mara. "What would you like to eat?"

Daichi leaned in close to hear her reply. "I'm not sure. I was never feed anything but small loafs of bread before."

Daichi sat up. "Miss, brings us two of every flavor of dumpling you've got."

She nodded. "Right away sir."

Daichi and Mara sat in silence for a moment before Mara tugged on his shirt. He leaned down once more.

"Big brother, you said we weren't returning to your home until after you finish your mission. Why are you on a 'mission' in the first place? Also, where did you come from? What was it like?" Mara asked.

Daichi smiled and removed his Leaf Village head band. He then placed it before Mara. She heard metal hit the counter and could smell it in front of her.

"Mara, run you hands along what I've placed in front of you and tell me what it is?" Daichi asked.

She did as she was told running her hands over the headband. "A piece of cloth with a metal plated at its center. The metal plate feels cool to the touch and has what I think is supposed to be a leaf on it." She removed her hands from it. "Why were you wearing this big brother?"

Daichi retied the head band around his forehead before answering. "That head band is a symbol of my job. I am what's known as a Shinobi or Ninja. We serve two important functions in a village.

We both protect and take missions for the village. Missions are sometimes inside the village, but most of the time they take us outside of it. We get to see so much in our time.

Anyways, missions are usually taken with a team, but it's not unusual for a Shinobi to be sent out alone. Though, it's mainly a Jonin, the highest level of Shinobi, that does so. I am a Chunin which is a rank below a Jonin.

My mission is to head to a familiar village, and begin training some of their people so that they may defend themselves. It's not like I wouldn't have returned to the village. It just that I don't want to go back.

This village was where I had my first major missions as Shinobi. Where me and my team were first tested as Shinobi. The mission that made me step up my training, and made me the Shinobi I am now."

Mara absorbed all this information as it was given to her. Filing it away until she could think about it later. "So, what is is home like?"

Daichi patted her on the head and her her a big smiled. "Our home is the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's filled with civilian's and Shinobi alike. There's plenty of shops and restaurants with a wide variety of food.

It may have it's problems, but to me it's the only place I could see myself belonging.. It's also where you now belong as well. It's where you to belong. There are many great people that will be there for you as I will."

Mara couldn't help but smile. Her big brother just made her want to smile even if she felt down. Their food soon came, and they began to eat. Daichi made sure Mara ate slowly as not to get a stomach ache.

It was going to be a gradual process before her body could properly take in food. She was really happy. The flavors of each dumpling. The way each one tasted different from the other. It was something that truly amazed her.

 _ **Kanabi Village Gates, Around Sunset…**_

Mara's clothes had changed. Now they were just her size and unlike the pure purple she wore earlier, these were light blue with dark purple trim. The style of clothing was exactly like what Daichi used to wear before his Sensei turned him to gis.

Mara yawned which caused Daichi to take a closer look at her. She seemed ready to drop, so he picked her up, to her surprise, putting her on his back.

"Why don't you rest now." Daichi stated.

Mara got over her surprise and laid her head on his back. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep comforted by Daichi's warmth. Shortly after that, Anna appeared atop her carriage smiling at him.

"Are you and her ready to move out." Anna whispered.

Daichi nodded his head, walked around back, and gently laid Mara on the bed spread. He then climbed up front and the carriage was on its way once more.

 **A Cave, Midnight…**

The bandits had been in this cave ever since they woke up. They were be treated by Shun Ibu after being knocked out. He refused to say anything or let them say anything about their failure until they were all treated. That moment had finally arrived.

"Activate my experiment's genes. That was all you were supposed to do. Why then were you all out cold when I came upon you? While you at it, explain what happened to my experiment?" Shun stated calmly..

A bandit casually said, "You can't expect us to fight off a Shinobi, now can you? He's the one who took your precocious experiment, despite our best efforts to stop him."

"A Shinobi? What did he look like?" Shun asked.

The same bandit replied, "Sky blur hair…."

Shun cut him off. "That's all I need. Sky blue hair is only identifiable to a few people. In this instance, you were all beaten by Daichi Ryu of the Leaf Village. In witch case, the nature of the experiment has changed.

In fact, this may just provide better results." He threw a stack of paper ryo at the feet of the leader. "Your services are no longer required in this matter." The bandits looked from the money to Shun.

"That being said, I have a proposition for you. Well, for one of you. It has come to my attention that some of my clients may wish me harm. I'm confident in my skills to fend them off, but I don't like to take chances. That is why I'm looking for a body guard.

You'll be paid, and I'll teach you how to utilize Chakra. From there, I'll provide you with the material, so that you may expand your knowledge and skill. I will not provide any more help beyond this though.

You must be smart and strong enough to keep up your training, or I will drop you the first chance I get. Of course, I'll be paying you on a regular basis. Do I have any takers."

A few moments passed before the bandits leader stepped forward. "I accept the job."

"Sadai, what are you doing?" One of his men asked.

(Sadai is a name in the anime, but I was never intent on hitting that episode in this story, so now Sadai is this guy.)

Shun spoke before Sadai could while also looking him over, while looking Sadai over. "You have potential. You're already pretty fit, tall, and scared from battle. The bear belt will have to go though. Maybe light armor. We're dealing with Shinobi after all." He directly addressed the former bandit. "You'll do. Follow me."

Shun began to walk out of the cave with Sadai following suit. He stopped at the cave mouth and looked back at his former men.

"Let's face it, bandits are no match for Shinobi. We either have to become stronger or find a new way to live because the lives we lead now will ultimately lead to a quick death." He threw the ryo at the feet of his men. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm not dying unless it's a true warriors end."

Sadai then left the cave.

 _ **One the Road, Two Day's Later…**_

They were drawing close to the village and would likely arrive by mid day. Daichi sat in the middle with Anna and Mara on either side of him. Mara had been rather quiet during the whole ride.

She often did her best to hide behind Daichi whenever Anna attempted to speak with her as she was not used to the merchant's personality. This only made Anna more determined to get the girl to speak with her, but it was to no avail.

This left Daichi with time to try and construct the perfect letter to send back to the Leaf Village. In the end he first wrote a light status report, for when he reached the village, and was now working on the letter explaining Mara.

He stopped writing when Mara tugged on his sleeve. "I can smell a lot of people up ahead."

They'd passed by a few people in their time with Mara always telling Daichi well before it happened/ He always asked the same question.

"Can you tell if their moving ?" Daichi asked.

Mara shook her head. Daichi looked at Anna and noticed that she was nervous..

"Something you want to tell me Anna?" Daichi asked.

Anna nervously smiled before stopping the carriage and hanging her head. "Okay, I wasn't exactly honest when I meet you. I wanted you to travel with me because there's this Lord's assistant that's after me."

Daichi shrugged. "I figured it was something like that." Anna looked at Daichi in shock. "Before you ask, I'm pretty good at picking up when someone's with holding something from me. Having said that, I would like to know why this assistant is after you?"

"It's not what I did, it's what he did. I sold him quality weapons, yet he claims that they were of poor craftsmanship. I refused to give him a refund and the guy took it personally." Anna replied.

Daichi jumped off the carriage. He stopped Mara before she could follow him and created a shadow clone that she immediately latched onto.

"I'll go and see what I can do, but you owe me for this." Daichi stated.

Anna smiled, "Of course, and I know just the payment."

She quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Daichi.

He then read it. "You are owed one favor from any Anna."

It was even signed at the bottom.

"Before you ask, that is worth a lot as my family's skills go beyond that of a merchant. If you ever run into trouble, just find your nearest Anna and use that. That will guarantee you our help." Anna stated.

Daichi pocketed the paper and looked at Mara. She clearly didn't want him to leave.

He placed his hand on her head. "I'll be back soon. You be good and stay here until I return." Daichi said.

Mara nodded her head. The fear beginning to wan.

Daichi then addressed Anna with calm anger similar to when someone spilled his candy. "Just in case you're better at lying than I thought, I'll leave you with this one warning. Don't you dark hurt a hair on her head, or you'll have to deal with me.

Anna gulped, nervously smiled, and waved her hands defensively in front of her. "You have my word."

He smiled. "Good."

Daichi then walked down the road.

 _ **Down the Road a Fair Ways**_

The three sand siblings stood at the head of a small force of soldiers bearing the Lord of Wind's insignia.

"Hey Gaara, how much longer are we going to be on this job?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara, in his usual bored expression, replied, "As long as the client wants us here."

"It's not like we have much say in the matter anyways." Temari added.

"I know, but it's boring waiting around for some merchant to show." Then Kankuro noticed something in the distance. "Hey, someone's coming."

"It's not the merchant though." Temari said.

"No it's not." Gaara added.

 _ **With Daichi**_

Daichi saw the group with the Sand Siblings at their head. _"So this means it's the assistant to the Lord of Wind who's claiming to be wronged."_

Daichi smiled as he approached Gaara. "Hey Gaara, I didn't think I'd see you out here." He looked past the three Shinobi. "With so many 'friends'." He stuck out his hand. "At least it gives me a chance to thank your group for coming to our aid."

Gaara kept his arms crossed. "It was a small token of appreciation for what you and Naruto did for me."

"It's also nice to see the two of you as well. How have you been?" Daichi asked.

"This is no time for your three to be catching up with old friends. You need to stay on alert in case that slippery merchant shows up." A man said.

Daichi looked at the new comer. The man was on the chunky side and wearing robes befitting an assistant. The very top of his head was bald with only his sides and back having gray hair.

Daichi spoke before the three Sand Shinobi could. "So you must the assistant I've heard so much about."

The assistant narrowed his eyes. "Show me some respect boy. I am the assistant to the Lord of Wind. You may call me Sir Rugi."

Daichi shrugged, "Yeah, that's not going to happen as you've done nothing to earn my respect Rugi. In fact, you're not really making me respect the Lord of the Wind Country all that much either. Though I'm sure he may be someone worthy of respect."

"How dare you! You say you've heard about me? That must mean your in with that Merchant. Shinobi of The Village Hidden in the Sand, take this one captive and find out what he knows." Rugi ordered.

"Hey, there's no need to act hasty Rugi. How about we make a deal?" Daichi asked.

Rugi's eyebrow raised. "What kind of deal?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem like a man who enjoys a good game of Shogi." Daichi stated.

"I do, what of it?" He asked.

"I just so happen to play the game myself. That is why I suggest that we play of our own. If I win, you stop harassing Anna the merchant." Daichi took out a half of one of the bones he picked up. "If you win, I give you a sealing scroll containing 100 of these."

He tossed it to the assistant who checked it. His eyes quickly lit up.

"You have a deal." Rugi stated.

Daichi stuck out his hand, but retracted it before the assistant shook it. "I can see you're planning on double crossing me if you lose. Let me just say that would the biggest mistake of your life. For you see, my name is Daichi Ryu of the Leaf Village."

The name, coupled with the hair, made Rugi erase any thoughts of killing Daichi should he lose. He knew the Leaf would not rest until they found the killer and had him brought to justice

Rugi soon had another idea. "If you sell the merchant out, then I'll give you anything you want that is within my power to grant.

Daichi shrugged a shook his head. "I'm not interested. I already have a good chunk of money, plenty of weapon, plenty to jutsu to, and a great village that I live in. Really there's nothing you have that I want."

Rugi gritted his teeth. "Very well, I'll play your game. Just be sure to hold up your end of the bargain when I win."

"Sure." Daichi said.

He followed Rugi to his tent leaving all his men and the Sand Siblings behind.

Kankuro laughed, "He's got that wind bag assistant backed into a corner. It's priceless."

Gaara simply moved to a tree and sat down waiting for the inevitable.

 _ **Rugi's Tent, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi stood up and walked to the entrance of the tent leaving a distraught man in his wake. "Shouldn't have agreed to a challenge when your opponent can give a Nara a run for their money.

You have 20 minutes to remove your blockade before Anna's carriage comes down the road. You should know that if you attack me, I will fight back. I'll most likely die to the Sand Sibling, but you'll eventually die after that."

Rugi said nothing as Daichi walked back to the road. He then bid farewell to the Sand Siblings before walking back the way he came.

 _ **Back with the Carriage**_

Mara smiled when she saw Daichi. She instantly let go of the shadow clone and jumped into Daichi's arms hugging him tight. Daichi aloud her to hang onto himand got on the carriage.

"Is the way forward clear?" Anna asked.

Daichi looked at Mara. "What do you say?"

She whispered, "The scents are starting to get far away."

"It's fine to move on. Also they likely won't bother you again, but I'd still be a bit cautious while on the road." Daichi stated.

The carriage was once again on its way.

* * *

Before we get to the questions, here are the current answers. Unless others vote, this is what you'll see in the future of Naruto. Also big thanks to Nero November for answering all three questions and Sukarettoenjeru for answering the Naruto weapon question. Remember, there's still a goo amount of time for others to vote.

Naruto wielding a Bo Staff-2 votes

Part two being Daichi's and others training then Daichi leading his own team of Genin-1 vote

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi, Hanbi Hyuga, and Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

What I mean by this is I have two options. Part two will either be my take on Shippuden or it'll be during the four years Naruto's gone. If I go to Shippuden, then that's where you'll find almost what you expect. You know it's just my take on that part with the characters I have and a few added stories. Then there's the four year training idea. You'll Daichi and Naruto training for about 5-10 chapters. then Daichi will finish his training in 2 years (trust me he's going to be strong through an intense workout) At which point I want him to become a Jonin of a squad of his own for the remaining two years. There'll be original story with all the movies thrown in. Naruto and Janiya will even make appearances. I have plans for a tournament and some surprises for Daichi that you might not even have thought about. I leave this choice in your hand.

 **This next choice is only for those who want Daichi to become a Jonin Sensei thus you chose the latter option above**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari (Because he didn't have a last name in the anime) Mochi

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on his team, reasons will be explained later, but you can probably guess why)


	64. Arrival and The Assassin

Before we begin, I want to say that I've given you guys a little gift in the form of a fight scene. The character that is named in it will lay some part in the story. Basically you can call him a reoccurring character that will show up from time to time. Cyber points if you can guess what I've modeled him after. His last name is one of the clue.

* * *

 _ **The Great Naruto Bridge**_

"Hey Mara, we're crossing over the Great Naruto Bridge." Daichi said.

She whispered. "Now will you tell me why this bridge is named after Uncle Naruto?"

Daichi had alluded to the story, but he'd refused to tell it until they reached the rather large bridge. Now, he felt, was the right time to tell it. He began with when they first met Tazuna who's lied about the contract he made with the village.

From there he explained the importance of a contract to a Shinobi. He told her about their run ins with the Demon Brothers, Zabuza, Haku, and the final battle on the bridge.

He told her how it was Naruto was the one to inspire the people and give them their courage back. He ended the story at the graves of Zabuza and Haku telling her all about how they died as true Shinobi by following their own ways.

He finished the story just as the carriage came to a stop at the end of the massive bridge. The two of them hopped off with Daichi grabbing their bags from the back.

He then addressed Anna "Despite what happened, I'm happy I decided to travel with you."

Anna smiled. "It was a lot of fun for me as well even though someone refused to speak with me." The merchant turned her gaze to Mara who instantly hid behind Daichi. "I hope were able to actually speak with one another should we meet again."

Daichi held up his right hand in a goodbye gesture with Ana doing the same as her Carriage headed into town. Daichi turned his attention to the hill were Zabuza and Haku were buried once she was gone.

Even though they were a fair distance away, to far to see the crosses, Daichi would have seen the sword, had it been there, as the sun would have reflected off the metal of the blade.

" _Did the Hidden Mist come around and collect their sword? I'll have to ask Tazuna about it after things get settled around here."_ Daichi thought.

Mara turned the same way as Daichi. "What are you looking at?"

Daichi started them on their walk to Tazuna's house with Mara latching onto Daichi's arm.

"I was looking towards the area where we buried Zabuza and Haku. Just after Zabuza's crosses we embedded his sword as a sign of respect. It's gone now, so I'm thinking who might have taken. Weather it's his old village or someone else."

Mara nodded her head. She said nothing else as they walked through the village. The village had gone through quite the change since Daichi was here. There were more people about going from place to place, the houses and shops were repaired, and the people seemed much happier.

As they walked, Daichi took notice of how Mara tried to hide behind him. He still aloud it, but he wished things were different. That's all it was, a wish. It was going to take time for her to become less shy. Time for her to trust more people than just him.

 _ **Tazuna's Home**_

Daichi knocked on the door and waited patiently. Mara got his attention again causing him to bend down so that she could whisper in his ear.

"You're sure that these people aren't going to hurt me?" Mara asked a little scared.

Daichi replied, "Remember what I told you. They're good people. Don't worry, you can stay close to me. I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Tsunami asked while looking at Daichi's back confused.

Daichi stood up and turned to face her. Mara stayed hidden behind him.

It was at this moment that her confusion turned to happiness at seeing one of the people responsible for ensuring her father's safety. "Oh, you're Daichi if I'm not mistaken."

"It's good to see you again Tsunami." Daichi stated with a slight smile.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Tsunami asked.

"That's actually a lot of long stories. For now, know that I was the only member they could send. Anyways, where's Tazuna? I must discuss the mission's details with him." Daichi asked.

"All you have to do is walk into the kitchen and take a right. You'll be in his office where you'll find him going over some of his records.

"Records?" Daichi inquired.

Tsunami replied, "Yes, his records. Father became head of the construction crew. He knows though that the village will eventually have little need of construction, so he's opened a store in town."

"Good for you guys." Daichi stepped inside. "I suppose I'll just head on to his office then." Tsunami noticed Mara, but Daichi already anticipated her question. "This is my adopted sister Mara. It's another story I'll tell you later as I'd prefer she didn't have to relieve such a thing."

Tsunami saw a brief look of sadness pass before Daichi's eyes and merely nodded her head in understanding. Daichi then lead himself and Mara through the house until they ended up in the kitchen.

There he took notice of a handmade bulls eye with several kitchen knives embedded a ring below the bulls eye. It was impressive since kitchen knives were by no means created to be thrown.

He filed this piece of information away and led his sister into a coy room with a desk and chairs on either side. Behind the desk sat Tazuna himself looking over what Daichi could only assume were his records.

"Tazuna, I hear you've been busy since my team was last here." Daichi stated.

Tazuna looked up from his work and smiled at Daichi. "If it isn't one of you brats." He looked behind Daichi but saw nothing as Mara had hidden behind him. "Where the rest of you?

Daichi smiled, "It's nice to see that you haven't changed." Daichi took a seat. "Basically, a lot has changed in the village. As a result, I was the only one they could afford to send on this mission.

Fortunately, I have some family in the Land of Iron. I contacted them for help before I left, so they should send someone soon. In short, your guards should be semi decent before I leave."

"I understand. As before you're welcome to stay here and so is this person from the Land of Iron. Now, how when do you wish to begin your two months, and where would you like the training grounds to be?" Tazuna asked.

"There's a clearing about a two miles north of your house that should be the perfect training spot. Get the word out to all those wishing to be guards that training begins tomorrow at eight sharp." Daichi stated before standing up and beginning to walk out.

He was stopped when Tazuna asked. "Hey, how the girl?

"She's my adopted sister. I'll tell you how it happened, tonight, after she's asleep because I don't really want her to relieve any painful."

"Very well, The guest rooms already prepared, so why don't you head up and get settled in." Tazuna stated.

Daichi nodded before leading Mara to the room. He set the both their packs on the ground before flopping down gratefully on the bed roll. Don't get him wrong, he loved traveling, but most of his sleeping had been down while sitting in a chair or on the carriage seats. At least this time he'd be able to actually lay down.

Mara climbed onto the bed and Daichi sat up. "Can you tell me more stories about your time as a Shinobi?"

Daichi smiled and put his arm around his sister. "Sure."

He told her about the Chunin Exams next. He of course left out the rules of each test and just told her about the fights and people he met. He had to stop just as he finished talking about the preliminaries as Tsunami was calling the house for dinner.

The two of them walked down the stairs and to the table where they sat next to each other. Daichi saw Inari sitting in his usually seat. He seemed disappointed, but it was only natural since Naruto couldn't come on this mission .

After a bit, Daichi asked, "Who's the one throwing those knives?"

Tsunami glanced at Inari. "That would be Inari. It seems as though Naruto gave him a few pointers the last time you were here. Now he uses my knives for target practice."

Daichi looked Inari. "Did Naruto let you throw his kunai or shuriken?"

"No, that girl on your team often came with us and she wouldn't let me do it. Said something about understanding the basics of the kunai before throwing them or something like that. She used a lot of words I don't understand." Inari stated.

"Makes sense. Sakura always was a big book worm. Though that's not how everyone learns. I mean, my father just took me out into the forest and taught me the basics. From there he observed me as I threw them.

Then he left me to practice alone. I must say, you're aim seems pretty decent. Makes me wonder how good you'd be if you were throwing a properly designed weapon. Tell me, how many times did it take you to get such accuracy?" Daichi asked.

"I try my best to combine what that girl and Naruto told me to do, and that was the end result. I always aim it correctly, but the knifes hits below their intended target." Inari replied sadly.

"Actually, it's still quite impressive. Kitchen knife are by no means a proper throwing weapon, yet you're able to hit that close to a bulls eye. You may just have a gift for throwing weapons." Daichi stated.

"Really?!" Inari asked.

"You might even even have and eye for bows as well. It's a weapon very rarely seen among Shinobi. Usually only practice with senbon, kunai, and/or shuriken. I only know of four people who might be able to use a bow." Daichi explained.

" _Maybe… It may not be my original plan, but if I can impress Naruto's friend, then he might just allow me to go back with him. Then I can become a Shinobi."_ Inari thought while smiling. "Mom, can I be excused."

Tsunami sighed. "Go ahead."

Inari ran outside.

"What was that about?" Daichi asked.

Tazuna replied, "Inari was very taken with what you ninja did for our village. He has it in his head to become a one, so that one day he can protect the village."

"We've told him that he can become a guard, but he wouldn't hear of it. He's set on joining Naruto's village so that he can become strong like him." Tsunami added.

"And you'd be okay with him doing that?" Daichi questioned.

"I'm not particularly found of the idea, but I'm not going to stop him from following what's in his heart." Tsunami stated.

"We were planing on asking that Sensei of yours to take him with you when you left, but he didn't come. Is there anything you can do for him?" Tazuna asked.

Daichi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "In truth, there is, but you do know that the life of a Shinobi isn't an easy one, right? Every missions could be our last. We must be prepared to kill.

Daichi looked down and thought about people like Gaara. "Though, I will admit that killing is usually the last resort for a Shinobi as the mission takes priority over almost anything else. Would you really be okay with Inari living this life?"

"Yes, we would. I figured some of this out just from what my grandfather told me. At first, I was against it, but Inari wishes to become stronger and protect the village his own way. The least I can do is support him on this." Tsunami stated.

Daichi nodded his head. "Very well; however, I'm not just going to take him with me. He has one month to show me that he's at least committed. He'll be coming with me to the clearing for training at the same time as the guards."

"Thank you." Tsunami said.

Daichi stood and walked away closely followed by Mara. "Don't thank me yet. A Shinobi's training is difficult especially for a civilian who has little to no knowledge of Shinobi life."

The pair walked back up the stairs and into the guest room. Daichi flopped down on the bed. For a moment, everything was silent. He contemplated his choice to give Inari a chance. Shinobi life wasn't for everyone after all.

That silence was soon broken by Mara. "Big brother, Can you train me to be a Shinobi to?"

Daichi quickly sat up his eyes wide open. The question was that shocking to him.

"It's just, the way you talk about Shinobi. They sound strong and sure of themselves. They're able to protect themselves. That's something I want because…" Mara looked down unsure if she should continue as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Because I'm scared that I'll be taken away and treated just like before. That I'll be forced to fight for my life again. Only given enough food to live. Now, above all that, I fear that I'll be taken away from you."

The tears were now streaming down her face. "You're the only person that I can remember showing me even the slightest ounce of kindness. I didn't even know it existed until you showed me it. I'm just… scared…"

Daichi stopped her by hugging her and rubbing her back in comfort.

"I didn't realized that this was on your mind. I should have asked you to talk about this sooner." He closed his eyes. "I should have begun the process of helping you get over what happened.

You toss and turn in your sleep clearly having nightmares. What do I do? I never comfort you. This is all just new to me. I only know what my father did for me, and I guess I still don't like thinking of those memories to much.

I'm sorry." He sighed. "Look, normally I'd try to dissuade a blind person from becoming a Shinobi, but your other senses clearly make up for your lack of sight. I'll agree to train you, but it's going to take time before you can move onto actual Shinobi training.

Those bandits kept you malnourished, and your body isn't up to the level where it can stand the training I have in mind. I need you to promise me that you will listen to me and do no more than what I ask of you. At least until I say you otherwise, okay?"

Mara hugged her brother. "I promise."

"Just remember, a person is judged by their word. Never lie to the people who are important. Anyone is is fair game because misdirection is a key tool for a Shinobi." Daichi explained.

"Okay big brother." Mara stated while wiping her eyes.

"Now, you better get some sleep because we're going to get you started on a proper training regiment tomorrow." Daichi stated.

Mara asked, "Will you tell me another story about your time as a Shinobi."

Daichi smiled. "Yes."

 _ **Earth Country:Forest, Night…**_

A man with short sliver hair on his head and face walked into a small clearing bathed in moon light. He wore crimson red pants, with a matching short sleeved shirt and open, over shirt. On his back he carried a guitar adorned in seals.

The man looked up at the cloudless skies and admired the stars. "It is a beautiful night." He threw five throwing knives in quick succession hitting 5 kunai out of the air before they could hit him. "You know, there are better ways o getting one's attention."

5 people stepped into the clearing. They were all wearing black mask that only revealed their eyes. On their mask they wore a metal plate with a sound note on it. There shirts were a dull purple while their pants and shoes were black.

The man sighed, "There's no mistaking those clothes or that metal plate. You 5 clearly belong to Orochimaru."

One of them, a man and clearly the leader of the group, spoke. "Very perceptive of you. That's just one of the many reason's Lord Orochimaru would like to speak with you Shiko Hatake.

"I can already tell what this about, and I have no wish to join your village." Shiko smiled. "Now, I know where this is going, and you 5 have a choice to make. You can either fight me and die, or we can all go and get some drinks together."

The 5 Shinobi charged at Shiko. He sighed before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground and jumping into the trees. When the smoke cleared, the Shinobi could see no trace of him.

Shiko spoke from his hiding place. "Honestly, why is that no one ever picks the drinks option."

A knife came out of the brush hitting one of the Shinobi in the head and kill them. The remaining four were able to deflect the throwing knives aimed at them. They then threw their kunai into the trees, but they hit nothing.

Shiko came up behind the group and used his hidden blades to cut the throats of two more Sound Shinobi. He then blocked a kick that came from one of the remaining Shinobi.

"Man, you Sound Shinobi are a whole different breed. By now the remaining Shinobi would be scared out of their wits. I mean, I just killed three of you like it was nothing."

He kicked the second Shinobi, that was sneaking up on him, away. "And now I'm holding the two of you off like it's nothing. The Snake Yonnin must really suck at teaching."

The Shinobi he was blocking tired to hit him, but every attempt was blocked.

"Don't bad mouth Lord Orochimaru!" The Shinobi he kicked away got to his feet and wove hand signs. "Bolt!"

The lightning shot forward, but Shiko grabbed the first Sound Shinobi and threw him into the jutsu. The electricity surged threw the Sound Shinobi killing him. He hit the ground with a thud.

He then turned around and drew his guitar facing the last Shinobi who was to shocked to speak. "Don't say I didn't at least try to avoid this option."

Shiko played the guitar. He played it fast never staying on one cord for long. This produced a fast passed melody. As a result, one of the 5 seals on the guitar glowed purple.

"Lightning Style: Arrow." Shiko declared.

An arrow of lightning shoot from his guitar and went right threw the heart of the last Sound Shinobi. Shiko put his guitar away and walked back into the forest.

"I really did try to warn them, but for some reason no one ever wants to grab drinks with me. Ah well, I'm bound to find more willing people once I actually enter the next town." Shiko said.

* * *

Before we get to the questions, here are the current answers. Unless others vote, this is what you'll see in the future of Naruto. Also big thanks to Nero November for answering all three questions and Sukarettoenjeru for answering the Naruto weapon question. Remember, there's still a goo amount of time for others to vote.

Naruto wielding a Bo Staff-2 votes

Part two being Daichi's and others training then Daichi leading his own team of Genin-1 vote

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi, Hanbi Hyuga, and Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote

* * *

 **I need one more OC for the kids so that way I can have three teams from Konohamaru's generation.**

 **Rule 1:Has to be a male. Sorry, but I already have enough females to fill out the teams**

 **Rule 2: Has to be from Konoha (Can from a clan. No Soshi, Kotaro is the only one in that class from his clan)**

 **Rule 3: Please give me a description while keeping in mind that clan features must be taken into account.**

 **This is a limited question to only this chapter. I will pick one OC. Answers to the last two questions will determine his overall appearances.**

 **Other than the rules listed above, include whatever you wish about your character. Just keep in mind that this world is as it is as such, I may modify OC's if it goes against what this Naruto world is set up as.**

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

What I mean by this is I have two options. Part two will either be my take on Shippuden or it'll be during the four years Naruto's gone. If I go to Shippuden, then that's where you'll find almost what you expect. You know it's just my take on that part with the characters I have and a few added stories. Then there's the four year training idea. You'll Daichi and Naruto training for about 5-10 chapters. then Daichi will finish his training in 2 years (trust me he's going to be strong through an intense workout) At which point I want him to become a Jonin of a squad of his own for the remaining two years. There'll be original story with all the movies thrown in. Naruto and Janiya will even make appearances. I have plans for a tournament and some surprises for Daichi that you might not even have thought about. I leave this choice in your hand.

 **This next choice is only for those who want Daichi to become a Jonin Sensei thus you chose the latter option above**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari (Because he didn't have a last name in the anime) Mochi

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on his team, reasons will be explained later, but you can probably guess why)


	65. Mission Begins and Ranks Given

Hey guys. It's Quillion9000 here reminding you that I would love feed back on any chapters and you can pm me with any questions you have about the story. I can't promise that I'll answer them all since it might end up spoiling the story, but I will do my best to answer them. Please make sure to review even if it's just something simple, and please give me some feed back on the questions listed below.

Those are important and will factor into the story. Thanks guys, you are all awesome and are a large part of what keeps me writing. The other part being that I simply love to write. That's not all, This story is now apart of two communities, and I think you had something to do with it. Thank you for your continued support. Hope you are and have been enjoying this story so far.

* * *

 _ **Around Tazuna's Village: Clearing, Before Dawn…**_

Daichi stood across from his sister. He was in his usual mood while she had yet to wake up fully. The sky over head was was only now beginning to light up.

"It's so early." Mara complained.

Daichi smiled as he remembered his first time getting up this early. "Father told me this when he first brought me out. 'True, it's pretty early, but it has its benefits. It's the perfect time for one to think and reflect. Also, its a way for people to stay connected no matter where they go'."

Daichi's father had heard those exact same words from his father. At this point it was tradition in Daichi's eyes.

"You told me a lot about him big brother, but you haven't told me about mom other than the fact that you gave me her name." Mara brought this up hesitantly not knowing how Daichi would react.

Daichi shrugged. "There isn't much I can tell you about her. She died when the Nine Tails attacked the village. Other than that, I only know what my father told me about her and a picture that I found when I first came to the Leaf."

He had a little smile on his face. "That picture was when I was baby. My mother was holding me. She had a bigger smiled on her face than even my dad." Daichi shook his head. "I can tell you more later. Now we must focus on your training…"

Daichi had Mara do civilian exercises at the civilian rate. She did some running, push-ups, and sit ups. All throughout it Daichi watched her carefully to see how well she navigated the trees using what seemed to be her enhanced sense of smell and hearing.

In the end, his sister ended up drenched in sweat and panting on the ground. Her improper treatment by those bandits resulted in her having less stamina that Sakura when she first first entered the academy. Though it was clear she had a drive to improve.

"You did pretty good Mara. If you keep working and eating right, you might be ready for Shinobi training in about three weeks." Daichi stated.

Mara needed a little more time for her to catch her breathe but she was soon able to travel back to Tazuna's house with Daichi.

"Remember, this is just a warm up for what's to come later today." Daichi stated as the two of them entered the house.

Tazuna and Tsunami were already up, so Mara just nodded in agreement.

"Where were you two?" Tsunami asked more curious than concerned.

"We were out doing some training. Didn't really get to do much of that last time what with the looming threat.

He then walked up stairs to prepare for the missions with Mara following behind him.

 _ **Back at the Clearing, 8 a.m…**_

Daichi walked into the clearing followed by Mara and Inari. Once there they found 7 men and 5 women talking among themselves. Daichi moved to stand before them and they all turned to face him.

" _At least this group seems dedicated to learning how to fight. Should make the training process smother."_ Daichi thought.

"My name is Daichi Ryu. I know I may be young, but I'm a Shinobi of the Leaf Village. Not only that but I'm a Chunin. I've fought Jonin level Shinobi. I've been involved in several battles.

I've won every fight, but I'm talking about your definition of winning. No my definition of winning is keeping my life. It is my job to train you how to fight. If you aren't here to give this everything you have, then I urge you to leave now." Daichi firmly stated.

No one moved from their spots, but Daichi noticed that a few of them looked nervous and unsure. Then someone stepped forward.

This person was an older male with short, brown hair. Compared to the others, he was well built with decent muscles. He was also the only one wearing armor. The armor itself was made of leather. At his side he wore a short sword.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we aren't going to run from this. I speak for myself when I say that I'm ready for anything you can throw at me." The man stated not bragging but rather stating a fact.

Daichi asked, "What's your name?"

"Maru." The man answered not providing a last name.

" _Huh, he acts somewhat like Naruto, and it seems as though his words have the same effect as Naruto's did… Something about this sounds familiar. That name to."_ Daichi thought.

"Why are you here? I mean you seem like the type of guy who wouldn't back down to someone like Gato, so I can only assume you weren't here for that." Daichi asked.

"I'm a traveling warrior going from town to town seeing out new challenges. I heard about this Town Guard and figured that it was something I could at least try." Maru replied.

Daichi took out a sealing scroll and brought forth a training katana and short sword. He then threw the short sword at Maru who caught it.

"Let's see what you're made of then Maru." Daichi stated.

Everyone stood back to observe the fight. Daichi and Maru both got into their own stances.

" _Maru… That name sounds familiar. That stance to. Where have I seen it before?Where have I heard of it before? Did Maru receive training from a Leaf Shinobi? I mean, it's not out of the question since I'll be giving training to Inari."_ Daichi thought.

"Let's begin." Daichi declared.

Maru charged in first and swung his blade in a downward arc. Daichi put his blade up locking their blades together. Daichi then removed his blade and spun on his foot ending up behind Maru.

He swung his blade forward, but Maru reacted fast spinning around and blocking the strike. The two of them then went at it. They blocked each others strikes at the same time. It is said that a battle between two skilled swordsman looks like a dance. Well if you saw their battle then you'd think it were true.

" _The way he fight feels so familiar, yet I've never meet another swordsman who moves like he does."_ Maru thought.

" _Did my father tell me a story about a swordsman like this? What about Hiashi? I think they told me a story about someone that used this style."_ Daichi thought.

Everyone in the clearing watched on in awe, or in Mara's case, listened. The villagers knew first hand how good Maru was, so it only went on to further prove that the young Chunin was the right person to train them.

Daichi eventually threw his blade into the air causing Maru to look up at it. Daichi ran up the tree and jumped after the blade catching as he went up and taking it with him. He then turned towards the ground and spiraled.

He got the idea to do this from watching Lee and Kiba in the Chunin Exams, and had only recently perfected his technique for its intended purpose. Maru put up his blade in defense attempting to block the attack.

The two blades met. Maru's blade began to crack under the pressure. Daichi smiled as he stopped spinning and instead grabbed onto Maru's arm. Maru was so surprised that it was easy for Daichi to flip to his feet causing Maru to flip onto his back.

Daichi held his training sword to Maru's chest. "I believe that this is my win."

Daichi then sheathed his sword and held his hand out to help Maru up. He took it allowing himself to be helped.

Daichi smiled. "You did excellent." He then addressed the rest of the guards as he pulled out his scroll and caused multiple training weapons to appear. "Now, I want the rest of you to pick a training weapon that suit you…"

 _ **Some Time Latter…**_

Daichi had just finished testing the last person. Granted he was a swordsman, but he'd read enough books to at least know weather someone was good or not with a specific weapon.

Out of the 12 gathered, Maru was the best. Other than him, there were 4 swordsman, 4 archers, two naginata welders, and an axeman. Those 11 ranged from terrible to average in their respective fields.

To be fair, Daichi had a better basis then he thought he 'd begin with. Though, throughout the tests he couldn't get the questions about Maru out of his head. It felt like the answers were on the tip of his tongue.

Daichi summoned 12 scrolls each with the image of a weapon on it which corresponded with the weapons the guards were using. "Each and everyone of you shows promise to be effective guards, but keep in mind that everyone of you need some serious work before you can call yourselves the guards of this village.

This training session is over now, but I want you all to study those scrolls tonight, Make sure you also prepared for tomorrow because that's when your true training begins. We'll test your limits so that I can come up with an effective training regimen for each of you."

The guards all said, "Yes Sir!"

They then filed out of the clearing. Daichi stared after Maru before turning to Mara and Inari.

"Sorry about that. Your training will start at the same time as there's, but I want to give both them and you my full attention on you first sessions" Daichi wove a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A clone of Daichi appeared.

"Mara, I need you to go off with my clone. He'll show you some more exercises meant to bring you up to a standard level."

Mara nodded her head and followed the shadow clone leaving Daichi alone with Inari. Daichi produced a kunai and handed it to Inari.

"First things first, we need to see if you can hit the bulls eye with a proper throwing weapon." Daichi pointed to one of the set up targets which was 50 meters away. "I want you to hit that target."

Inari did as he was told. He got into his stance and threw the kunai. It hit the bulls eye. Daichi then handed him another kunai and pointed to the next one which was 100 meters away. Again Inari hit bulls eye.

They continued this process three times over at 150, 200, and 250 meters away. The first two were bulls eyes, but the last dipped down hitting one ring below the bulls eye.

Inari looked to Daichi and saw that he was smiling. "You have excellent accuracy. Especially for some one who's had little training. This means you must have a gift for ranged weapons."

"Really?!" Inari asked excited.

Daichi crossed his arms. "Don't go getting to excited. Your gift is much like a blood limit for Shinobi. You must train it if you wish for it to be an effective tool. Right now, I'd say your range is that of a Chunin. Of course, your force behind the weapon must be taken into account. It isn't much, but that can be corrected threw strength training."

Inari asked, "Okay, what are we going to do now?"

Daichi produced 7 shuriken. "Take these and throw them at the targets you hit before. Keep going until you don't hit a bulls eye. I want to see if we get a different result with different weaponry."

Inari repeated the process this time managing to hit 5 bulls eyes. Daichi then produced 7 senbon, gave a quick lesson on how to hold them, and had Inari hit the bulls eyes again. This time he hit three of them.

"Interesting. Inari what can you tell me about each of the weapons you threw and how they differ from one another?"

Inari thought about it for a moment remembering how each weapon felt when he held and threw it, "The kunai was the heaviest of the three, but has less width than a shuriken and shorter than a Senbons. The shuriken has the middle weight and is the widest of the three. The Senbon is the lightest and longest."

"Exactly which is why each weapon takes a different amount of force for it to successfully hit its intended target. You have a good grasp on this better than any academy student I've seen.

It's just going to take time and practice before you get it down." Daichi sat the scroll on the ground and summoned two pouches. One contained kunai and the other contained shuriken.

"These pouches contain my extra kunai and shuriken. There yours to train with. Those senbon you threw were the only ones I brought since I don't use them, so you'll have to recollect them again and again to practice with them."

Inari smiled. "Thank you! I'll get to work right away!"

Inari began throwing the weapons while Daichi observed him, but this wasn't the only thing he was doing. _"The name… The Stance... Something about them… My father… Hiashi…_

 _Wait a minute. Maru Kyon or rather Maru Inuzuka. The name he took after marrying Tsume. Tsume Inuzuka, the man who was my father's and Hiashi's third teammate. The man who went MIA on a mission, but Tsume says is dead because she doesn't like to think about him. It hurts her to do so.._

 _They never found the body. He kind of looks like Maru, but the hair is to short and he usually had facial hair. At least that's what my father, the photos, and Hiashi told me. I can't sure yet. I 'll have to send a letter requesting his old records._

 _I'll have to tell her about my suspicions, and ask that she not tell the Inuzuka family. What could keep him from his family? My father said that Maru loved Tsume. Only man crazy enough to love someone that wild._

 _Maybe he's lost his memory. His eyes showed no recognition about my head band, the name, or the color of my hair. I'll hold off talking with him until I've had a look at Maru Inuzuka's record."_

With a plan set in his mind, Daichi turned his attention, fully, to Inari. Inari kept practicing mainly while staying on the 4th bulls eye as it was the one he could nail all three throwing weapons with. He practiced for an hour before Daichi stopped him.

That's enough Inari." Daichi stated.

Inari dropped the shuriken he had in his hand back into its pouch.

"Now I'm going to test you to see what type of training regimen will work best for you." Daichi stated.

"Yes Sensei." Inari said.

Daichi said, "We'll begin with running…"

Daichi showed Inari how a Shinobi runs properly before they began. He then followed the kid as he ran, so that he could correct the stance. Inari was proven to have a good deal of stamina at least just shy of what Sakura was capable of when she left the Academy.

From there Daichi took him threw several more exercises. Despite the whole situation with Maru, Daichi felt like he was going to enjoy his time on this mission.

 _ **Konoha, Tusnade's Office…**_

Sasame, Sado, Tayuya, and Genyumaru all stood in Tsunade's office before her desk. They'd all been pulled away from their D rank missions. All of them feared, weather it was a small on or large on, that they'd messed up and would be kicked out.

Tsunade said, "I'm going to get right to the point. Each of you, and Genyumaru's case his clan, have been tested. The results of your test have been tallied and we are now ready to reward rankings."

This put all of their minds at ease.

"Sado Uzumaki, your knowledge of seals exceeds that of any Leaf Shinobi. In addition you've displayed knowledge and skills befitting a Jonin. Which is the rank I know bestow upon you. Congratulations." Tsunade tossed Sado a Jonin Flak jacket.

"Tayuya Uzumaki, your fighting skills, jutsu, and knowledge are befitting the rank of Chunin; however, that curse mark, which has become a valuable asset to our research, bumps your skills to that of a Jonin.

Though you have explained its drawbacks. Taking all of this into account, we award you the rank of special Jonin. Whenever you are ready, you may attempt the Jonin Exam to become a full fledged Jonin." Tsunade tossed her a Jonin Flak jacket as well.

"Genyumaru Soshi, you have three out of the five basic natures at your command which I have been told is a sign of your devotion to training; however, I have also been informed that you lack in both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. You also have never touched one of the sub branches either.

Your Taijutsu, while that of a high Chunin to low Jonin, is not enough for you to to be made a special Jonin. With all of this in mind I award you the rank of Chunin." She tossed him a Chunin vest and gave him a box with a list on top.

"As with Tayuya, you may try the Jonin Exams to see if you are worthy of special Jonin or Jonin status. In addition, I couldn't very well take your entire clan away from their current D rank mission, so I leave it up to you, as your clan's heir, to hand out their rankings."

Genyumaru stated. "As you wish Lady Hokage."

Tsunade turned to Sasame. "Sasame Fuma, you actually have two options open to you at the moment. Your test show that your rather balanced at the skill level of a Genin except when it came to two field of study. Your Chakra control is phenomenal and your knowledge of the human body is astounding.

Which is why you can either become a back up Genin until such time as a team becomes available for you or you can become the apprentice of Shizune and work towards becoming a Medical Shinobi."

Sasame smiled and exclaimed. "Thank you Lady Tsunade! It is more than I could have ever hoped for!"

"Remember, a difficult path lays out before all of you. Getting these rankings is only the beginning. You must all work hard, so that everyone can see what only a few are beginning to realize. That you are all fine additions to this village." Tsunade stated.

All four Shinobi said, "Yes, Lady Hokage. I am at your command."

"And remember Sado, Tayuya, and Genyumaru. Your probation will enable you and your clan to venture out on more prominent missions in about two weeks time." Tsunade stated.

Again they all said, "Yes Lady Hokage."

Everyone filed out except for Sado who stayed behind.

Tsunade looked at him and asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Sado produced a sheet of paper and placed it before Tsunade. "I wish to apply to become the Uzumaki on the Shinobi Police force. Lord Naruto has already signed off on it as you can see."

Tsunade red over the application before setting it back down. "Interesting. Tell me, why do you wish to join the police force?"

"I want to join because I think its where my skills as a Shinobi will be put to their best possible use." Sado stated.

Tsunade put the paper with the rest of the applicants from the other clans. "Your chances seem good that you'll be the one chosen from your clan; however, do prepare yourself for an interview in case Tayuya decides that she'd like to apply as well."

"Yes Lady Hokage." Sado said before leaving the office.

* * *

You can already probably guess where Maru's story in this is going. Well kind of. Anyways, I got the idea of Kiba and Hana's father having Amnesia from from Finding an Alpha by Yojimbra; however, that's not to say that how I do it isn't going to be different. It's definite going to be different. Still, I thank Yojimbra for inspiring this addition to my story. If you're into romance with some humor, then you'd do well yo read that story.

* * *

Before we get to the questions, here are the current answers. Unless others vote, this is what you'll see in the future of Naruto. Also big thanks to Nero November for answering all three questions and Sukarettoenjeru for answering the Naruto weapon question. Remember, there's still a goo amount of time for others to vote.

Naruto wielding a Bo Staff-2 votes

Part two being Daichi's and others training then Daichi leading his own team of Genin-1 vote

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi, Hanbi Hyuga, and Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote

* * *

 **I need one more OC for the kids so that way I can have three teams from Konohamaru's generation. This one is being extended because I have yet to receive any word from anyone on it.**

 **Rule 1:Has to be a male. Sorry, but I already have enough females to fill out the teams**

 **Rule 2: Has to be from Konoha (Can from a clan. No Soshi, Kotaro is the only one in that class from his clan)**

 **Rule 3: Please give me a description while keeping in mind that clan features must be taken into account.**

 **This is a limited question to only this chapter. I will pick one OC. Answers to the last two questions will determine his overall appearances.**

 **Other than the rules listed above, include whatever you wish about your character. Just keep in mind that this world is as it is as such, I may modify OC's if it goes against what this Naruto world is set up as.**

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

What I mean by this is I have two options. Part two will either be my take on Shippuden or it'll be during the four years Naruto's gone. If I go to Shippuden, then that's where you'll find almost what you expect. You know it's just my take on that part with the characters I have and a few added stories. Then there's the four year training idea. You'll Daichi and Naruto training for about 5-10 chapters. then Daichi will finish his training in 2 years (trust me he's going to be strong through an intense workout) At which point I want him to become a Jonin of a squad of his own for the remaining two years. There'll be original story with all the movies thrown in. Naruto and Janiya will even make appearances. I have plans for a tournament and some surprises for Daichi that you might not even have thought about. I leave this choice in your hand.

 **This next choice is only for those who want Daichi to become a Jonin Sensei thus you chose the latter option above**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari (Because he didn't have a last name in the anime) Mochi

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on his team, reasons will be explained


	66. Curse Mark Research and New Friendships

You know what guys, I forgot to thank all of you for following and favoriting this story, so thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Now to address something about one of the questions I list below. I asked weather or not the next part, part 2, of this story should go straight to Shippuden or if it should cover the 4 years of training. I'm going to clarify what part 2 would be if you vote yes to seeing the 4 years of training.(It will be below with the other questions) Just remember that it's up to you weather or not you want to read. That's why I'm asking for your opinion.

Don't forget, if you have any question don't be afraid to review on this story or pm about them. Don't forget to review when you can. I love feedback. In fact, I crave it like most writers on this website. it gives us a chance to hear how you feel about the story. Of course, any review will be posted in the next possible chapter.

* * *

 _ **Uzumaki Compound: Sado's Home, Late at Night…**_

Sado peeks his head into Ayano's and Ayane's rooms. He sees them sleeping peacefully and smiles. With all the testing down on him and Tayuya, they'd finally be aloud to start the academy tomorrow.

He closes the door and walks down the stairs. He then enters a small room containing a table pact with notes on the curse marl that the village gathered from studying Anko as well as notes on complex seals.

On a counter to the right sits blood samples taken from himself, Anko Mitarashi, and Tayuya. All of this had been gathered for Sado to study the curse mark at the request of Tsunade.

He was tasked with finding a way to remove the seal while also providing details that he might be able to find while working. Sado yawned as this is his 6th night studying the confounded thing.

He walked over to the blood samples and looks at them under the microscope. "Their nothing different about our blood other than its type, and that's only natural. Maybe…"

An idea came to him. He moved over to his notes on a counter seal he'd been working on. He flipped the page and rewrote the seal without the crossed out bits. He then continued to add to it accounting for the addition of the counter seal being written in Uzumaki blood.

"Maybe if I make my blood or even Naruto's the writing material. No that wouldn't work, unless…"

He grabbed one vial containing his and one containing Tayuya's blood. He then put them together in a slightly larger vial, put a cork on it, and shook the contents until they mixed together. He then removed the cork and took out a quill.

He dipped it in the blood and began to write the counter seal he had in mind. "Now by writing the 5 element seal over the curse mark you essentially create a new seal to work with that in turn becomes easier to deal with.

Then you can apply a a counter seal over that seal. This should remove both seals while allowing the sealer to trap both seals on a sheet of paper thus making it easier to study the curse mark."

He looked at both the paper with eh 5 element seal and the counter seal he created. This caused him to smile. "That's it. I finally found a way to remove the seal. It'll make it easier to study. Once it's removed I can study the seal in depth to find other ways of removing it."

Sado immediately started work on a more cohesive and proper report that he could turn into Tsunade tomorrow. He finished it and gave a big yawn. He left his work room satisfied.

"I think this qualifies as making Konoha proud." Sado contently said as he walked up the stairs.

He walked into his room, saw his bed, and couldn't help but fall onto it. The moment he hit the bed he was passed out.

 _ **Tsunade's Office, Morning…**_

Sado placed the file on Tsunade's desk. She picked it up at looked it over. She then smiled at the gathered information, and the predicted success of removing the seal.

"You've done good work Sado. I'll have to contact Anko and tell her that we now have a way to remove that mark." Tsunade happily stated.

Sado, despite being tired, smiled. "I'm grateful I could help Lady Hokage, but I must ask was this Orochimaru someone who practiced fuinjutsu?"

Tsunade frowned. "I have no idea anymore to be honest. Our seals division said the same thing, but I knew Orochimaru. He was never interested in seals. That was always Jiraiya's department."

"Then there are only three options that come to mind. Either he became a seal master, he's got one in his ranks, or he's likely maintained a close relationship with one." Sado stated.

"Honestly, they're all possibilities at this point. He managed to use the reanimation technique, invented by the second Hokage, and the curse mark which has been largely unknown until you began your research. Either way, you've done this village a great service and are dismissed." Tsunade stated.

Sado nodded his head. "Thank you Lady Hokage." He walked out of the office before yawning once more. _"At least the twins began the academy today which means I can catch up on my sleep."_

 _ **Academy**_

Kotaro walked into the classroom with two other children. They both would have looked alike except one was a girl and the other a boy which must have meant that they were fraternal twins.

The girl wore blue Shinobi style clothes and had long red hair while the boy wore red, Anbu styled clothes and had short red hair. It was a safe bet that they were both from the Uzumaki Clan.

Kotaro kept his distance from the two of them as they walked in just as he had when they stood in the hallway. The class was staring at them.

"Class, today we have three new students that will be joining us. There names are Ayano Uzumaki, Ayane Uzumaki, and Kotaro Soshi. You three may sit in any of the open seats." Iruka said.

Ayano lead Ayane up the isle. At a certain point, reluctantly, Ayano let his sister move into a row and sit beside a girl that Kotaro recognized as a Hyuga while Ayano took a seat in the back.

Kotaro observed all of this while he tried to find a seat for himself.

"Is something wrong Kotaro?" Iruka asked after seeing that Kotaro hadn't moved to take a seat.

The truth was that there was something wrong. Ever empty seat he saw was next to a girl, and he just couldn't bring himself to move towards any of those seats. He certainly didn't want to admit what his problem was to his teacher.

" _Come on! There has to be a seat next to a guy. I'll sit next to anyone so long as it's not a girl. I just can't get close to another one!"_ Kotaro thought while keeping his face stoic.

Fortune smiled upon him when he saw a seat next to a kid with short brown hair, blue shirt, brown pants, and a katana resting beside his seat.

Kotaro, remaining stoic, said, "No problems here Sensei."

He moved up the rows and sat beside the boy. Then class got started.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The first half of class was done and it was now time for lunch. Kotaro closed the notebook he'd been writing it and was about to put it away when the kid he was sitting next to spoke to him.

"Hey, you keep a notebook to?" The kid asked.

Kotaro replied, "Usually I don't, but school work is a new concept for me. I figured I should take notes. This way I can study and hopefully impress my Sensei."

He got up and put his notebook under his arm and moved to head out to lunch. The kid followed him.

"My name's Udon. What's yours?" Udon asked.

"Udon… you wouldn't happen to be the same Udon who's learned from Daichi Ryu would you?" Kotaro asked.

Udon said, "You know Daichi? Yeah he's been helping me learn how to use a sword. Well him, my brother, and my brothers girlfriend on occasions."

Kotaro said, "Yes I know Daichi. He my Sensei. The fact that you to learn from him makes him your Sensei as well which means that you are someone I must compete with. I challenge you yo match."

"Sorry, but I usually use this time to fight against a friend of mine. I have to show him that the sword is the superior weapon over his staff." Udon stated determined.

Kotaro grunted. "Fine, I'll wait until Taijutsu classes to challenge you then."

Kotaro then walked off leaving Udon alone. _"That was an odd run in with one of the new kids. I wonder what Moegi and Konohamaru think him. What about those Uzumaki? Ah who am I kidding. They've probably already invited them over to eat with us since their in Naruto's clan."_

Udon was both right and wrong. When he walked outside he spotted Moegi and Konohamaru, with their goggles on their heads, sitting across from Ayano Uzumaki. Ayane Uzumaki was sitting with Hanabi Hyuga who most usually avoided due to her demeanor.

"Hey Udon, over here!" Moegi shouted.

Udon made his way over to the group and sat down next to next to Konohamaru. Moegi was sitting next to Ayano and across from him and Konohamaru.

"Ayano, this is Udon. He's the last member of the Konohamaru Corps." Moegi proudly stated.

Udon was in fact proud of that himself. To be honest, he was afraid that his friends wouldn't accept him when he found a new role motel, but they still treated him as their friend and that made him happy.

Udon gave Ayano a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Ever since Udon began training with the katana, he felt more confident. It was a drastic improvement over how he used to be.

Ayano looked at Ayane and sighed, "Likewise."

" _These new kids from outside of the village all seem a little weird, but at least they seem generally nice_." Udon thought.

"Is something the matter?" Konohamaru asked.

Ayano shifted his gaze from his sister to the group. "No, nothings wrong."

 _ **Ayane and Hanabi, A Few Minutes Earlier…**_

Ayane had sat through her first lesson and she enjoyed it. Thanks to their father, Ayano wasn't smothering her. Now she had a chance to make some friends, and the girl she chose to sit by looked like she could use a friend herself.

The girls eyes eyes were big and white and her hair was long and black. She wore a sleeveless, dull blue shirt with mesh armor underneath, blue shorts, and matching sandals. If Ayane remembered correctly, this girl was a Hyuga. She seemed so stern and serious, but Ayane could see the barest hint of sadness in the girls eyes.

So when it was time for lunch, and the girl was beginning to leave, Ayano placed her hand on the girl shoulder causing her to turn around. "Hey, do you think the two of us could have lunch together?"

The girl, showing no emotion, said, "If you want."

Ayane smiled. She didn't really know how to break someone like this out of their shell, but she figured that being a good friend was a good start. That was ultimately her goal now.

The two of them walked though the hall where Ayane tried to spark the conversation with the girl she wanted to make friends with.

"Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Ayane Uzumaki." Ayane stated proud of her namesake.

"I'm Hanabi Hyuga." Hanabi stated.

"Hanabi is pretty name, and you're apart of the Hyuga Clan. I've read a bit about your blood limit. It sounds cool." Ayane excitedly stated.

Hanabi said, "I suppose it is."

The two of them walked into the yard and sat down together. Ayane noticed her brother looking at her, but she ignored him.

"So Hanabi, would like to train with me after school?" Ayane asked.

Hanabi stated. "Can't, The elders over see my training after school."

"Then how you train with me after you train with them, or maybe you could show me around Konoha. After all, I haven't been here that long." Ayane said.

 _ **Time's Caught Up**_

Hanabi was about to say something until Kotaro walked over to them. He was trying to hid it, but Ayane could see that he was terrified. She wondered if Hanabi saw it to and why he was terrified.

"Hanabi Hyuga, I've read about your clan and the word around the academy is that you're the top Kunochi this year."

"Do what something?" Hanabi asked.

" _I've also heard about that Hyuga demeanor to. Those idiots apparently never understood what it means to be a Hyuga. They have a lot of pressure because of their history."_

Kotaro, still terrified and still hiding it as best he could, said, "I wish to challenge you to a match, in the Taijutsu room, right now.

"Very well." Hanabi stated while standing up.

Ayane stood up as well and smiled. "I'll come along and cheer you on Hanabi."

"If that is what you want, I will not stop you." Hanabi stated.

The three students walked back into the academy.

 _ **With Ayano**_

Ayano looked after his sister as she followed the Soshi and Hyuga Clan members. He had no idea what was going on, but he was going to find out.

He turned to the Konohamaru Corps. "I'm sorry, I just remembered that I had a question for Iruka Sensei, so I'm going to head in early."

Moegi leaned over and whispered, "Just wait, you can ask him your question soon."

Ayano whispered, "What are you…"

He stopped mid sentence as both Udon and Konohamaru jumped to their feet brandishing a training katana and staff respectively.

"Swords are the superior weapon!" Udon exclaimed.

Konohamaru retorted, "No way staffs are way better."

The two began fighting going strike for strike against the other. Ayano sweat dropped at this wondering if the two were friends or rivals. He saw that every ones eyes was on the fighting so he used this time to slip away and enter the Academy.

He could just make out Iruka Sensei yelling at the two boys for fighting, but that soon soon that became distant the farther he walked into the academy.

 _ **Taijutsu Room**_

All sense of fear had left Kotaro as he got into his Taijutsu stance. Hanabi entered her own stance as well.

"Any special rules I should be be made aware of?" Hanabi asks.

Kotaro replies. "This will be a normal Taijutsu match. Neither of us are to use our blood limits."

"Very well then." Hanabi stated.

Ayane happily shouts. "You got this Hanabi!"

Hanabi ignored her and focused solely on Kotaro waiting for him to make the first move. Kotaro rushed in testing Hanabi with a punch. Hanabi, with her palm open, redirected the punch.

She then took advantage of the opening and hit Kotaro in the chest with a palm strike causing him to stumble back a few feet. Kotaro tired a kick next and again it was redirected.

This left him open to another palm strike. Only this time Hanabi used a rapid series of palm strikes hitting Kotaro multiple times until he pivoted on his right foot ending up behind her. He took advantage of this opportunity and swept at her legs sending her to the mat.

"Come on Hanabi, you can beat him!" Ayane cheered.

Hanabi rolled to her feet and launched at Kotaro with another series of palm strikes. Kotaro was now done testing the waters. He moved quickly avoiding the strikes as they came at him.

He soon saw an opening in her strikes. He clenches his first and went for a punch to her gut, but that opening was intentional. Hanabi deflecting his punch to his right leaving him wide open.

She then struck at his chest, in multiple places, with all the power she can muster. Granted, it's not much. Kunochi aren't usually very strong, but the sheer number of strikes more than made up for the lack of power.

Kotaro soon fell over and Hanabi placed her palm above his chest. "I win."

She retracted her palm and began to walk away with Ayane following her. "That was a great match Hanabi! You are an amazing Kunochi!"

Hanabi says nothing as they leave the room. Kotaro remains on the ground staring at the ceiling. He continues doing this even when the door opens and someone enters. This person sits beside Kotaro causing the young Soshi member to turn his head and look at him. He sees that it's Ayano.

Ayano sighed. "You know, you put up a good fight."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be trailing after your sister?" Kotaro asked plainly.

Ayano rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not really supposed to be ding that. My dad made sure I understood that I needed to give her space even though I really want to disobey him and stay by her side. But discussing this isn't really why I'm here. I'm here because I want to propose something to you."

Kotaro closed his eyes and sighed. "What do you want?"

"You don't know this about me, but I like to gather information. Specifically information pertaining to the world of the Shinobi. That includes information about Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Shinobi because information is a key tool that can be used to keep a ninja alive.

As such, I actually have information on some of the more prominent students. Students that could go onto become the Rookie of the Year. 1st there's Konohamaru grandson of the The Third Hokage.

2nd Udon Gekko who receives Shinobi training from his brother and brother's girlfriend as as swordsmanship training from both the previous sources and one Daichi Ryu.

Finally there's Hanabi Hyuga who people compare to one Neji Hyuga who was Rookie of the Year for his years graduating class. The elders provide the best trainer they have her one tough opponent to beat."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kotaro asked now sitting up.

"I'm telling you this because I know you want to become a strong Shinobi. The fact is that you've grown strong practically on your own. You have a clan, but they've rarely had time to train you. Why that is I have no information on, but it remains a fact.

The only person you even consider family is one Genyumaru Soshi who is the clan heir with your actually family dead. In truth, that is what intrigues me about you. You haven't sought outside help since joining the village other than Daichi Ryu.

This means that you've gotten as far as you have based on your own style of fighting that you yourself created. I think, from what I've seen, that you have the makings to become the Rookie of the Year of our class. This is why I wish to help you reach your true potential as a Shinobi."

Kotaro looked at Ayano skeptically. "What do you get out of this?"

Ayano smiled, "Do you mean other than a distraction, so that way I don't spend all my time worrying about my sister?"

"Yes." Kotaro replied.

Ayano said, "If you agree to this then it means we become partner. Thus we'll spend a lot of time training and working together. I'll grow at a faster rate than I could have alone and be better able to protect my sister.

In this deal I'm hoping that I could become friends with you. Granted this is not the usual way one ask another if they'd like to be friends, but I suppose I was never one for doing things in the usual way."

Just like that Kotaro lost his skepticism and smiled instead. "You know what, we are friends now."

Ayano smiled and stuck out his hand. Kotaro took it and the two of them shook on their new friendship.

* * *

Alright guys, I got two reviews since my last two chapters came out, so I can finally include a review section highlighting these wonderful reviews.

Guest: U should have part two be shippuden it would be more intersting that way

Qullion9000: Thank you for your vote. It's been awhile since I received any votes or responses.

EmeraldGirl12: So is the new Hatake going to be important to the plot or were they just a minor character? It would be awesome if they were a ninja who joined a different village instead of the hidden leaf. Or if they left the hidden leaf for some reason. *Sakumo* Just an idea.

Quillion9000: Actually he's not a Shinobi, Granted he knows Shinobi abilities, but that's for a different reason. Here are the clues that were put in the chapter he showed up in that should tell you what he actually is; hidden blades, throwing knives not kunai, and the name Hatake is associated with certain skills. This new Hatake will show up from time to time. He'll actually be showing up on Daichi's next mission after he's done in the Land of Waves. No, Sakumo's still dead. He is a distant relative of Kakashi though in kind of the same way Neji is related to Hinata.

* * *

Alright guys we got one more vote in the last reviews than you to a Guest reviewer for your opionon. Also big thanks to Nero November for answering all three questions and Sukarettoenjeru for answering the Naruto weapon question. Remember, there's still a goo amount of time for others to vote.

Naruto's weapon:Bo Staff-2 votes

Fate of Part two: Covering the 4 years of training-1 note; Going straight to Shippuden-1vote

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi, Hanbi Hyuga, and Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote

* * *

 **I need one more OC for the kids so that way I can have three teams from Konohamaru's generation. This one is being extended because I have yet to receive any word from anyone on it.**

 **Rule 1:Has to be a male. Sorry, but I already have enough females to fill out the teams**

 **Rule 2: Has to be from Konoha (Can from a clan. No Soshi, Kotaro is the only one in that class from his clan)**

 **Rule 3: Please give me a description while keeping in mind that clan features must be taken into account.**

 **This is a limited question to only this chapter. I will pick one OC. Answers to the last two questions will determine his overall appearances.**

 **Other than the rules listed above, include whatever you wish about your character. Just keep in mind that this world is as it is as such, I may modify OC's if it goes against what this Naruto world is set up as.**

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

If we go over the 4 year gap:

:You'll read about Daichi's training

:Some of Naruto's Training

:A small portion of other's training

:Daichi taking the Jonin Exams

:Two Chunin Exams

:Daichi becoming a Sensei

:Learning about Daichi's mother (I will say that she comes from the western continent like Anna)

:Most of the movies done my way (Will of Fire will be in Shippuden

:Other surprises I have planned

 **This next choice is only for those who want to see the 4 year gap being part two**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari Mochi (From the Land of Waves Mission)

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on Daichi's team)


	67. The Mytserious Girl: Genyumaru's Mission

Now were getting into the Yakumo Kurama Mission Arc. Surprise, neither Daichi or Naruto are apart of this chapter instead I've made Genyumaru the focus. Hopefully You enjoy these next few chapters as Genyumaru goes about the situation differently then Naruto did; however, before we truly begin the arc I decided to include a little part at the beginning of the chapter because These two need someone to love.

I'm starting to at least get 1 review per chapter. It's great. I even got more votes on my questions down below. Still waiting for another kid OC though. I mean the way its going I'll have to be the one to come up with the OC. I don't mind it it's just that I like to include you guys in some of the decisions affecting this story and it's future parts. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Konoha: Bar, Early Morning…**_

Iruka opened the doors to the bar and walked inside. This particular bar was one frequented by Shinobi, and it saw its best business around evening. Usually Shinobi only came here this early when they need to think or drink until they couldn't remember what they were thinking about in the first place.

Whenever Iruka did go out drinking it was in the evening. He only ever entered the bar in the mornings when he knew Anko Mitarashi was going to be the there. Iruka walked up to the bar at sat beside the special Jonin. Anko had her head turned away from him and resting on the counter. A drink sat in her hand.

"You can save it Iruka. I already know what you're going to say, and I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures. Why don't you just run along to the academy and lecture some child?" Anko stated.

Iruka scratched his face. "The counter seal to your Curse Mark must really be eating at you. You usually at least let me say what I want before speaking yourself."

Anko gave a fake chuckle. "Why would it? This seal is my punishment for making the mistake of trusting that snake. I don't deserve to have it removed. I abandoned Konoha and everything I knew because I thought he cared about me. All he cared about were the results I could give him. I even turned my back on…"

Anko stopped just short, but Iruka carried on where she left off. "…me. I told you the first day you came back that I don't hold that against you. I've told you countless times before that I could never hold that against you. If I remember correctly, its you who refused to pick up where we left off."

"I refused for a damn good reason. Having me as a girlfriend would only wreck your good name. Your better off without me." Anko stated.

Iruka was surprised because usually she cut the conversation off there whenever he brought up their past. Maybe this time things could go differently.

"I won't argue that I don't have a good life. I get to teach future generations about the Shinobi world, and I take pride in that; however, my life can't and won't be complete without you in it.

If you haven't noticed, I haven't found anyone else. Not since you left and not since you returned. That's because you're the only one for me. I've known this ever since we were Genin. You don't have to keep living in the past.

You can hate Orochimaru all you want, I mean I sure do for what he's done to you, but you need to move on with your live. You'll never be able to face Orochimaru as you are now. You need to be the strong Kunochi that I fell in love with."

Anko turned her head so that she could look at Iruka. "You really mean that?"

"I've always meant every word I've ever said to you. You were the first one that saw past the goofball prankster I was. You saw me as the Shinobi I could be. You are important to me Anko, so let me stand by your side. I will give you strength and remind you that you are more than the mistakes of your past." Iruka pleaded.

A full minute passed, but Anko said nothing. Iruka sighed and stood up. He didn't turn to look at her.

He said, "Look, if you ever change your mind, then you know where to…"

Anko could no longer contain herself. She laughed. It was something she hadn't done in years.

"I forgot how much of a hopeless romantic you are my adorable goofball." Anko said while still laughing.

Iruka turned around. "Does this mean…"

Anko stood up and put her arm around Iruka. "Yeah, I'll get this curse seal removed, then tonight you're going to take me to dinner. Of course, that's if you don't mind being seen with a traitor, or the rumors that are going to sprout because of this."

Iruka smiled. "Let the people talk. You are my cute snake, and no rumors are going to stop me from being with you."

Anko smiled. "Let's go."

Iruka let Anko lean on him as the two left the bar together.

 _ **Konoha: Forested Area, Morning…**_

Genyumaru stretched his arms and took a deep breathe of fresh air. _"I still find it hard to believe at times. We're finally free. Not only that, but we got to join one of the 5 great villages."_

Genyumaru smiled, put his hands behind his head, and continued his walk. Soon he came upon a lone girl painting. She had long brown hair with a yellow, two circle designed clip. She was wearing a pink kimono tied by a red sash. As he got closer he saw red mesh armor under her sleeves.

The girl noticed Genyumaru as he approached, but said nothing as she continued to paint. He was soon close enough to see the painting and he was impressed.

"Wow, you're really talented." Genyumaru stated.

He looked at the painting then the sky noticing that she drawn storm clouds over Konoha, but the real sky was clear. He then saw the girl add a line in the clouds. Just like that, storm clouds rolled in on what had been a beautiful mourning.

The girl then drew a straight line right down the middle of the painting causing lightning to strike The Hokage's Tower. The lighting caused the tower to catch on fire.

"What?!" Genyumaru exclaimed in surprise.

He didn't doubt that there was a connection between the painting and the lighting, but he never heard of a jutsu that could do this before. In the distance he heard bells signaling that there was a fire.

He wanted to go and help, but he knew no water jutsus nor did he have water Chakra yet. He'd just have to leave it up to the other Shinobi and instead focus on the girl. Before he could say anything to her, two medical Shinobi jumped down from the trees causing Genyumaru to take a few steps back.

"Hold her still." One of them commanded.

That one then injected her with what appeared to be a tranquilizer as she soon passed out.

"What's going on here?!" Genyumaru asked.

The two medical Shinobi noticed Genyumaru for the first time, but they didn't get the chance to speak as an Anbu member appeared before Genyumaru.

"Genyumaru Soshi, leave this area immediately." The Anbu ordered.

"Wait a minute, w-what is happened here? What are you going to do with her?" Genyumaru frantically asked.

The Anbu said, "This is information you do not need to know. Leave this area, and do not breathe a word of what you saw here."

Genyumaru watched as the Anbu member joined the two medical Shinobi. The whole group then vanished from sight.

" _W-Was he apart of Root?_ " Genyumaru shook his head. _"No, he didn't look or sound like one. He looked like a normal Anbu. Then what is going on?"_ He sighed and looked towards the tower. _"I guess it doesn't matter._

 _My clan whole clan is still on its first month of probation. We don't have the room to make mistakes right now."_ He looked at the panting. _"I suppose I'll just have to let this go."_

 _ **With Kurenai**_

She knows who caused the lightning bolt. She goes to see Tsunade and resigns as the leader of squad 8 with Sakura overhearing everything.

 _ **With Genyumaru, Some Time Later…**_

He was walking by some fences thinking about the girl. _"Why are the Anbu involved in this. Do they need to question her?_ " He shook his head. _"No, they wouldn't knock her out then."_

Then he heard barking coming from the other side of the fence. Shortly after he heard Kiba's voice.

"What was that you said?' Kiba angrily asked.

Hinata said, "Kiba, calm down."

Genyumaru hopped the fence to find team 8. It was clear they were discussing something important, and they had yet to notice him.

"I said it's pointless." Shino stated.

Kiba shouted, "I can't believe you'd say something like that!"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Genyumaru decided to intervene and ran up to the the team joining them. "Calm down you three. What's my favorite team arguing about?"

Hinata turned her head to look at him. "Genyumaru?"

Kiba turned his head to. "Our Sensei, Kurenai, left us swinging in the wind. She just abandoned squad 8."

"You guys told me a fair bit about this Sensei of yours. It doesn't sound like something she'd do to you." Genyumaru reasoned.

Hinata said, "She just called us together a few minutes ago and told us. She didn't even give us a reason. She just walked away."

"How about I go and see what I can do about getting her back as your Sensei?" Genyumaru asked.

"You're not on this team. Why should we let you do it?" Kiba asked.

Genyumaru shrugged. "I do owe you three big time for what you did for my clan. If anything, this is the least I can do to repay you."

So they decided to let him try for them.

 _ **Streets of Konoha, Some Time Later…**_

Genyumaru was looking around Konoha trying to find Team 8's Sensei when he spotted her on top of a roof.

" _Red eyes, red and white outfit, and long, black hair. Yep, she fits the description they gave me."_ Genyumaru thought.

He walked onto the roof and asked, "Excuse, but you wouldn't happen to be Kurenai Yuhi, would you?"

Kurenai turned and asked, "I am, but who are you?"

"The names Genyumaru Soshi. Did your students tell you about me?" Genyumaru asked.

"My ex-students told me about that mission yes. What is that you need from me?" Kurenai asked.

Genyumaru walked over to join her. "Kiba, Hinata, and Shino told me what 've also told me a fair bit about your time together. You 4 have been through a lot. To much to just throw it all away. They still need you to be their Sensei."

"I don't know exactly what they've told you, but I can no longer be their Sensei. Tell them that I am never coming back." Kurenai stated.

Genyumaru sighed and walked away. _"Well that route was a bust. I think I need more information. I suppose The Hokage's a good a place to start as any."_

 _ **The Hokage's Tower**_

Genyumaru turned the corner while looking at the damage caused by the lightning strike. He then face forward and saw a girl with pink hair.

" _Pink hair? Oh, she must be one of Daichi's teammates, I think he said her name was Sakura. She's also the apprentice to the Hokage. Maybe she knows why Kurenai's left her team."_ Genyumaru thought as he walked over to her.

"You're Sakura Haruno, right?" Genyumaru asked.

Sakura turned and saw Genyumaru. She was rather surprised until she noticed his hair. From there it was easy to see who this was because Daichi had told her about him as well.

"Ah, you must be Genyumaru. Do you need something, and could you make it quick? I'm dealing with something important." Sakura said.

"Yes, I'm sorry to bother you, but Team 8 is taking the loss of their Sensei rather hard. I've sort of made it my mission to get her back as their Sensei, but she didn't provide much information on the subject. I was wondering if you knew anything about her leaving Squad 8?" Genyumaru asked.

Sakura was nervous. "Well I… I mean…."

Genyumaru decided to reassure her. "Look, I only want to help team 8. If you don't want to tell me what you know, then I'll see what I can dig up from other sources."

Sakura sighed, "No, Daichi said I could trust you and should help you if I could. Kurenai quit because of a girl named Yakumo. She's being guarded, in a 24 hour watch, by two medical ninja and an Anbu member just outside of Satoma Hill. From what I could gather, it seems she regrets something she did to Yakumo."

Genyumaru sighed, _"Seems as though I will be getting involved with that girl, Yakumo."_ He began to run off. "Thank you for all your help, Sakura!"

"Remember you never heard this from me!" Sakura shouted.

"You got it!" Genyumaru shouted as he rounded the corner.

 _ **Atop a Building**_

Genyumaru was sitting down and thinking about his next course of action. _"I need more information before I do anything reckless."_ He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. _"Though it's likely I'll have to do some reckless things if I want to get the information I need."_

He stood up. _"I suppose my first step is to find out if she's clan born or not. The only question is how do I find out about this? That's it! Team 8 might know Yakumo if she is in fact clan born. Shino seems like a good place to start."_

He jumped down and ran off toward the Aburame Compound.

 _ **Aburame Compound**_

Genyumaru had been aloud in and he was now walking around trying to find Shino. He eventually found him at the training ground. It looked like he'd just gotten done with some training.

Shino saw him first. "Genyumaru, have you made any progress on Kurenai Sensei?"

"Before we get to that, I would like to know if it's safe to freely speak. I think the reason Kurenai left involves some sort of village secret. I need to ask you a question that may concern said secret."

"There are no insects around. You are free to ask your question." Shino stated.

Genyumaru asked, "Does the name Yakumo mean anything to you?"

"The only person that I knew with that name was Yakumo Kurama. I only know her because she was the clan heir of the Kurama Clan until she vanished." Shino replied.

"The Kurama Clan. I remember the two members that that showed up to that committee meeting. Thanks for the info Shino. I believe I'm making progress, but it's going to take more time than I thought." Genyumaru stated before leaving.

" _This only leaves me with one option. I need answers and I doubt anyone will give them up freely. I'll have to to take the answers I want, and my first stop will have to be the Kurama Compound."_ Genyumaru thought.

 _ **Soshi Compound: Genyumaru's Room, Late at Night…**_

Genyumaru shed his usual clothes in favor of a tight fitting black shirt and pants with matching shoes. He held a matching mask in his hands that would hide everything but his eyes.

His door swung open revealing Tomiko whom Genyumaru already informed of his plan. "So, you're really going through with this?"

"I have to. Something fishy is going on, and I've become involved. Genyumaru moved to the doorway, but stopped beside Tomiko. "If I get caught, then do what us right. Banish me from the clan. I will not allow any of you to suffer for my actions." Genyumaru stated.

Tomiko nodded. "I will do as you ask, so long as you do this old man one favor."

"What is it?" Genyumaru asked.

"Don't let it get to that point." Tomiko stated.

Genyumaru hugged him with a smiled on his face. "Don't worry old man. It's just a precautionary measure. I have no intention of getting caught."

They parted with Tomiko still holding Genyumaru by the shoulders. "Don't forget the blue prints I showed you, and know that no mater what happens I am proud of you."

Tomiko let go and Genyumaru put his mask on. He then ran off.

 _ **Kurama Compound**_

Genyumaru had avoided several close calls with patrolling Shinobi, but he made it inside the compound. He moved through it finding every light off in every house he passed. Soon he came to a house that looked like any other, but he knew better.

The blue prints he'd seen told him that this house was where they kept important documents and books. He managed to open the window and enter the house. He then made his right hand spark with electricity.

He was in a tidy room with a file cabinet and a shelf with some books on them. He moved to the file cabinet and opened it. He then searched through the names carefully in case they hid Yakumo's documents.

That was in fact what they'd done as he found her file in the O section. He pulled it out and sat it on the table. The file only had one paper inside. It listed all the basic information like birthday, gender, and eye color.

There was two pieces of useful info "Parents deceased. Reasons: Look to Kurama History pg 10. Legal guardian Kurenai Yuhi."

Genyumaru closed the file and slipped it into his outfit. He then checked the shelf and found the book. He was surprised with the ease of which this info was available until he thought about it.

" _Really, who'd want this information on the Kurama Clan other than outside Shinobi. I mean, there's no civil war brewing, so it only stands to reason that the clans would be a little more lax with their information."_ Genyumaru thought as he pocketed the book as well.

He was about to leave when he heard voices coming from the room next to his. Genyumaru walked out of the room he was in. He then walked over to the next door and listened closely.

"...Are the Shinobi ready to move out?" An old man asked.

"They are, tomorrow we kill her before she can become a threat to the village." another person said.

Genyumaru thought, _"Are they talking about Yakumo? Maybe this book on their clan can tell me more. I think, just in case, I'll be spending the night outside the village."_

He made his way back to the previous room and left through the window. He then made his way towards Satomi Hill but nor before making a brief stop to at his home to change into his regular attire.

 _ **Path to Satomi Hill**_

Genyumaru climbed into a tree and began reading the book from the beginning so that he's have a better understanding than one page could give him.

* * *

ShadowStriker:I really am loving your story and I think that Naruto should wield a bo staff and that daichi's team should be Inari mochi, Mara, Kotaro soshi and Hanabi

Quillion9000:Thanks for your lovely comment and for voting on my questions.

* * *

Alright guys we got someone else to vote on all three questions. Thank you ShadowStriker.

Naruto's weapon:Bo Staff-3 votes

Fate of Part two: Covering the 4 years of training-2 votes; Going straight to Shippuden-1vote

From here on out I'm going to list the results of the possible Genin for Daichi's team in list format and only if they have votes. The ones with the most votes will be put on his team. The team will be two male Shinobi and one female (Mara excluded because I'm thinking she will be his fourth Genin). It's just what we've always seen in the Naruto Universe.

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi-2 votes; Hanbi Hyuga-2 votes; Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote, Inari Mochi-1 vote

* * *

 **I need one more OC for the kids so that way I can have three teams from Konohamaru's generation. This one is being extended because I have yet to receive any word from anyone on it.**

 **Rule 1:Has to be a male. Sorry, but I already have enough females to fill out the teams**

 **Rule 2: Has to be from Konoha (Can from a clan. No Soshi, Kotaro is the only one in that class from his clan)**

 **Rule 3: Please give me a description while keeping in mind that clan features must be taken into account.**

 **This is a limited question to only this chapter. I will pick one OC. Answers to the last two questions will determine his overall appearances.**

 **Other than the rules listed above, include whatever you wish about your character. Just keep in mind that this world is as it is as such, I may modify OC's if it goes against what this Naruto world is set up as.**

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

If we go over the 4 year gap:

:You'll read about Daichi's training

:Some of Naruto's Training

:A small portion of other's training

:Daichi taking the Jonin Exams

:Two Chunin Exams

:Daichi becoming a Sensei

:Learning about Daichi's mother (I will say that she comes from the western continent like Anna)

:Most of the movies done my way (Will of Fire will be in Shippuden

:Other surprises I have planned

 **This next choice is only for those who want to see the 4 year gap being part two**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari Mochi (From the Land of Waves Mission)

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on Daichi's team)


	68. Defend Yakumo from her Own Clan

I don't know what's up with me, but it appears as though I'm on a roll with how easy it's become to write these chapters. The words just flow. Hopefully I can keep it going, and hopefully you enjoy them. Also, don't forget that to review if you can. I enjoy the questions, the small reviews, and the large ones. I just like feedback. Don't forget about the questions listed below.

* * *

 _ **Path to Satomi Hill**_

Genyumaru had kept diligent watch over the road while also reading the book he took from the Kurama Clan. Granted he wasn't able to read all of it, but he got more than he needed.

"So this means that Yakumo, unknowingly, killed her parents because of something called the Id. It's something that appears every few hundred years, and intensifies the dark part of a persons mind.

For the Kurama Clan it tends to boast their Genjutsu prowess. There only answer has been to kill those with this Id." Genyumaru smiled and hoped down from his tree. "Well there's no way I'm just going to stand around and let them kill her."

Genyumaru then heard someone approaching and decided to exit the brush to see who it was. He saw Kurenai who seemed just as surprised to see him as he was to see her.

"What are you doing out here? Isn't your clan supposed to be confined to the village?" Kurenai asked.

Genyumaru said, "Technically, I am within the boundary of the village because Leaf Village Shinobi have taken up residence at a villa just past Satomi Hill. That means that the village boundary has been expanded thus I am not disobeying the rules of my clan's probation."

Kurenai looked at Genyumaru dangerously. "What are you doing out here?"

He saw Kurenai reach for a kunai. Clearly he had to choose his words carefully.

"Relax Kurenai Yuhi. I am here to help. In fact, it's actually rather fortunate that I ran into you since you are Yakumo's guardian. Sometime today her own clan plans on killing her, and I refuse to let that happen. So how about you let me come along as back up?"

Kurenai sighed and removed her hand from her kunai. "How are you at combating Genjutsu?"

"When I was a prisoner of Orochimaru, he'd subject us to Genjutsu on a regular basis. Granted it was more sound based, but it always got stronger as time went on. I think I can handle at least High Chunin to Low Jonin Genjutsu fairly well. Which means I should be able to handle the Kurama Clan since they haven't produced Jonin level Shinobi in quite some time." Genyumaru stated.

"Very well, I suppose with what information you gave me I could use the back up." Kurenai said as she began to run towards the villa.

Genyumaru followed her. "Although, I must admit that there are two things I don't understand. How did you come to be Yakumo's guardian? What is your history with this girl?"

Kurenai choose not to answer, so Genyumaru didn't press the issue.

 _ **The Villa**_

The medical Shinobi and Anbu are attacked by the Kurama Clan. They're getting beaten, so one of the medical Shinobi gets a message out before getting captured. Two members of the Kurama Clam make it inside.

 _ **Konoha**_

The message arrives. Tsunade sends Team 8 and Sakura, led by Guy, to the villa.

 _ **Villa: With Genyumaru and Kurenai**_

One of the Kurama members had just been defeated by Kurenai. "Well, you took him down pretty fast."

"I'm heading into the villa. You stay out here and wait for me." Kurenai ordered.

Kurenai vanished. Genyumaru sighed and moved to stand next to the front door of the villa.

 _ **Inside the Villa**_

Kurenai finds both members of the Kurama Clan captured in Genjutsu. She then finds Yakumo, after all the paintings fall, crying.

 _ **With Genyumaru**_

4 Shinobi, including the one Kurenai put under a Genjutsu, appeared in front of the villa.

"You Kurama members must be real confident in your skills if you're going to show yourselves to me. Granted, you weren't very good at hiding." Genyumaru stated.

An old man with gray hair and a dull blue robe spoke. "This matter does not concern you Soshi Heir."

Genyumaru shrugged. "See that would be more threatening if I weren't dealing with Chunin more concerned with their Genjutsu skills than anything else. Even then those skills won't work on me because your clan hasn't produced a Jonin in generations.

That means not even you, old man, have Genjutsu skills above that of a Chunin. How about you leave before I make you?!" Genyumaru shouted this last line in hopes that Kurenai would find another way out of the villa and escape.

"You three stay here and deal with the boy. I'm going after Yakumo." The old man said before running from the clearing.

"No you don't!" Genyumaru yelled chasing after the old man, but he was soon stopped by the three remaining members who threw kunai forcing him to jump back.

Genyumaru's hair streaks changed from purple to green. He then coated his feet and fist in wind.

"I'm going to have to finish this quickly." Genyumaru stated.

Vines sprang forth from the ground trying to ensnare Genyumaru. He simply flared his Chakra dispelling the illusion. He then ran forward and punched the first Kurama member in the gut sending him straight into a tree while also cutting him with his wind.

"I was subjected to Genjutsu for years by a man who knows no mercy. Your little tricks don't compare to what I was put through. Now stand aside because I'm not going to let you kill her." Genyumaru stated seriously.

"Damn you! Why are you getting in our way. Don't you know you are going against the will of the village." One of the Kurama members declared.

The one Genyumaru hit early was already getting to his feet.

Genyumaru chuckled. "Please, you can't fool me. I already know full well what's going on, and I don't agree with what you're saying. By your logic people like Daichi…"

He was about to say Naruto as well, but remembered that Daichi said that was a village secret that could land both of them in hot water if he spoke it aloud. "Should be killed because they have an immense power locked inside of them.

That's a narrow view considering power is just that until someone chooses to wield it. Weather it be in defense of the village or against it is up to them." He ran over to that Kurama member. "I already gave you a chance to stand aside. Now I'm going to make you."

He grabbed the member by his vest and threw him into the ground. The other two members made their move to attack Genyumaru. He turned around to defend himself, but it turns out he didn't have to.

"Dynamic Entry!' Guy Declared.

"Piercing Fang!" Kiba declared.

Guy and Kiba came from the brush with each of them hitting one of the members with their attacks. They then landed on the ground as Hinata, Shino, and Sakura joined Genyumaru.

"What are you guys doing here?" Genyumaru asked surprised to see them.

Shino stated. "We could ask you the same thing."

Genyumaru shook his head. "That's right! There will be time to discuss why we're all here later. For now we need to go after Kurenai and Yakumo."

"Why? What's going on?" Kiba asked with worry in his voice.

"From the sound of things we'll get an explanation later. Shino and Kiba, you stay here and help me deal with the Kurama members. Genyumaru, I assume you know where Unkai went, so you take the lead of Sakura and Hinata. " Guy ordered.

Genyumaru nodded his head before addressing Sakura and Hinata. "Let's hurry."

 _ **With Kurenai and Yakumo**_

Kurenai had heard Genyumaru shouting, so she left the villa from a different direction hoping to get Yakumo to the Leaf Village. Unfortunately, she was caught in a Genjutsu by Unkai Kurama.

Kurenai can't escape the jutsu through her usual means, so she stabs herself with a kunai. This enables her to break out and cast a Genjutsu obscuring herself and Yakumo.

She attempts to escape, but Unkai can smell the blood. He hits her with some Shuriken dispelling her Genjutsu and wounding her further. Unkai then prepares to kill her.

 _ **With Genyumaru**_

Genyumaru jumped out of the forest with his fist covered in electricity. He attempted to punch Unkai, but the old man jumped back avoiding him.

"You aren't acting like a proper Leaf Shinobi should. First you attack Yakumo who is by all rights a citizen of the Leaf Village. Then you go onto to attack and are willing to kill a Jonin. Let me remind you that you may have skills that can rival a Jonins. But you are not one. This means that you attacked your superior. All of that is grounds for death." Genyumaru stated while leaking killer intent.

Genyumaru charged forward, but Unkai used a Genjutsu to conceal himself.

"Genyumaru, he's above you!" Hinata shouted.

Genyumaru jumped into the air and put his arm in front of him. He felt clothing, so he grabbed onto it causing the Genjutsu to fall. He then changed his hair streaks from purple to brown and coated the arm he was holding Unkai with in earth.

Genyumaru then threw Unkai into the ground with all his strength causing a crater to form. Unkai got to his knee while gripping his stomach. Genyumaru landed on the ground.

"I swear that I will have Yakumo yet." Unkai declared before escaping thanks to his Genjutsu.

 _ **Villa: Yakumo's Room, Some Time Later…**_

Genyumaru, Sakura, and Kurenai all stood in Yakumo's room. Yakumo herself had been put to bed by a sedative Sakura administered. Kurenai was still in pain from the fight prompting Sakura to take a look at the wound.

 _ **Outside the Villa**_

Guy and Team 8 were checking on the knocked out Kurama members when Sakura and Kurenai came out of the villa. They ran over to join them and discuss the situation.

Guy offers to take the Kurama Clan Members back to the village leaving Team 8, Sakura, Genyumaru, and Kurenai to tend to Yakumo. Kiba then ask if Yakumo has to do with why Kurenai quit the clan. She tells them a false story.

 _ **Yakumo's Room**_

Yakumo opened here eyes, so Genyumaru smiled. "Good to see that you're awake. Kurenai was really worried about you."

Yakumo spoke with no emotion. "That woman hates me. She sealed my powers and made sure I could never master Genjutsu."

"Ah, so that's the final piece of the puzzle. Anyways, you're wrong. Kurenai Sensei did her best to train you. She cares for you, and she's not just your Sensei. She's your official guardian. I don't think she'd ever wish you harm." Genyumaru stated.

"Then why did she seal me." Yakumo asked.

Genyumaru sat down and wondered how best to address the situation. _"If I bring up to much, then the Id may show itself. Though maybe that would be for the best."_

Genyumaru asked, "I'll tell you, but I need you to understand something first. Just listen and don't speak until I'm done. Do you understand?"

Yakumo nodded her head.

"My clan, The Soshi Clan, is a clan of warriors. We fight for what we want because just wanting something isn't enough. Now, you clearly have your own dream that you've fought for in your own sense; however, you've been losing against the 1st enemy you should have tried to overcome.

So when I tell you the truth, I'm going to need you to remain strong because you are the only one who can beat this thing when it most likely shows itself. I have no doubt that it will come out once the truth is revealed." Genyumaru stated.

"What are you talking about?" Yakumo asked confused.

"Look, just promise me that you will stay strong." Genyumaru asked.

"I will, just tell me the truth. Tell me why I was sealed?" Yakumo asked.

"Because you have a dangerous demon that your own subconscious created in your. You were sealed for your own protection. The fact that Kurenai was assigned as your Sensei was done in hopes that you could tame the monster. Sealing."

Yakumo sat up. "What are you…"

She stopped and gripped her head in pain.

Genyumaru suddenly found himself sitting on the floor of a weird room with paintings floating all around himself and Yakumo.

Yakumo was trembling. "I remember now."

Something came forth from the panting that was on the isle. It looked like a demonic version of Yakumo.

 _ **With Kurenai and the Rescue Squad**_

Sakura had gone with Kurenai to get Yakumo, but she screamed when fire suddenly sprang forth from the floor. This brought Team 8 running, but they all stopped when they saw the fire.

Kiba shouted, "What in the world is going on!"

Sakura tried to run through the fire, but Kurenai stopped her by placing her hand on the Genin's shoulder. "Sakura, you can't go over that fire. It may be Genjutsu but it's powerful. It'll hurt you just like the real thing."

Sakura asked, "But Yakumo and Genyumaru are still in there."

"They are, but this is a self contained attack. There isn't anything we can do other than wait and hope that Genyumaru can get the demon under control." Kurenai stated.

"What demon Kurenai Sensei?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai sighed. "I'm afraid I wasn't truthful with what I said before. There was something that I was hiding…"

Kurenai began to tell Sakura and Team 8 about the Id.

 _ **Yakumo**_

The demon looked at Genyumaru. "You ruined my well laid plans to help her get revenge."

Yakumo looked at the creature with fear. "W-What are you?"

The demon replied, "I was nurtured in a a fraction of your mind. My name is Id. I am here to kill that boy then we can take revenge on all who have wronged you."

Yakumo looked from Genyumaru to the Id.

Yakumo clenched her fist, "You killed my parents." She paused. "I created you. I killed my parents."

The demon said, "They tried to take away your dream. It was the only way."

Genyumaru put himself between Yakumo and the Id "Yakumo, listen to me. This creature was created from you, but you knew nothing about it. Now you do, and you can do something about it. This was created from your mind.

It's your power and whats more it can be reshaped by you. You are the only one who can beat this thing. Make it's power yours, and you'll be able to become the Shinobi you want to be. You can overcome this."

The demon charged at Genyumaru and knocked him across the room. Genyumaru stood back up and stared the demon down.

"Be strong Yakumo." Genyumaru said.

The demon charged. "Die!"

It stabbed it's claw forward, but stopped mere inches from Genyumaru's mid section. Id looked at it's arm, and a moment later white light shot through its skin..

Genyumaru smiled as the demon asked, "What's happening to me?"

The demon instantly shifted its focus to Yakumo who had blue chakra surrounding her.

She was now determined as well. "I refuse to let you hurt anyone else. I refuse to let you remain a demon. You are the reason that I couldn't become a ninja, but I will replace your darkness with light. I will be a Kunochi no mater what."

The white light engulfed the demon. The light was so brilliant that both Genyumaru and Yakumo had to turn away. The light soon dimmed, and the two of them turned to see that the demon had been replaced.

The demon now looked like an older version of Yakumo. Her hair was a bit longer and she wore her head band where her clip used to be. Her top had one long sleeve down her left arm and no sleeve on her right. On her right arm she had a black rose tattoo

The sleeve was red while the top was white and she was wearing red pants. On her arms and shins she wore metal guards. On her feet she wore black boots and on her hands she wore finger less black gloves.

The figure smiled. "Thank you both for turning me into my true self."

The figure walked over to Yakumo while also becoming transparent. She ended up hugging Yakumo and fading inside of her. A black rose tattoo appeared on her right arm.

Yakumo wept with tears of joy. "I did it! I can feel my chakra again!" She ran over and hugged Genyumaru. "Thank you Genyumaru! I never would have been able to do this without you!"

Genyumaru said, "I'm very happy for you, but maybe we could save the celebrating for after you've stop this Genjutsu."

Yakumo let go of Genyumaru slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. Release."

The room became normal once more and Kurenai, with Team 8 and Sakura, barged into the room a moment later.

Kurenai ran over and hugged Yakumo. Yakumo hugged her back.

"Yakumo, are you alright!" Kurenai quickly asked.

Yakumo happily replied, "I am. In fact I feel better than ever."

Eventually they parted and Kurenai turned to face Genyumaru. "What happened Genyumaru?"

So Genyumaru told them everything.

He finished it with, "I don't think the demon's going to be a problem any longer.

"Kurenai Sensei, I feel stronger now." Yakumo added.

Kurenai thought, _"Genyumaru, you managed to achieve something that has never been done before."_

Yakumo said, "Please Kurenai Sensei, can you train me once more? I don't think Id will be a problem again because I won't let it be a problem."

Kurenai replied, "I want the medical core to examine you, but if you check out, then I will train you once again."

Yakumo hugged Kurenai once more. "Thank you Sensei!"

Kiba stepped forward asking, "Are you going to be our Sensei again?"

Kurenai replied, "If Yakumo checks out, my last mission from the Third Hokage will be complete. At that point I can once again be your Sensei as well."

Team Eight rushed forward and began happily chatting with Kurenai. There was still a sense of unease in the air, but it could be over looked for now.

 _ **Hospital Lobby, Some Time Later…**_

Kurenai, Team 8, and Genyumaru, at Yakumo's request, were waiting around for the test to be done. Unkai walked into the hospital followed by 2 Kurama members Genyumaru remembered as the one he punched into a tree and the one he slammed into the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Kurenai asked Unkai.

Unkai said, "We heard that Yakumo's Id might be under control, so we came to wait for her. That way we can take her back to the clan compound and raise her to be the clan head."

Kurenai was leaking killer intent now. "Do you honestly think I'd let that happen. You and your clan were willing to kill her."

"You have no choice in the matter. She is a part of our clan, and I'm the clan head." Unkai declared.

Kurenai was about to say something until Genyumaru joined them.

He handed a certain folder to to Kurenai that she immediately opened. "According to the document contained in that folder, Kurenai Yuhi is her legal guardian. It not only has her signature but also yours and the Third Hokages. Basically, you can lay no claims to her."

Unkai looked at Genyumaru angrily. "Where did you get that?"

Genyumaru shrugged and smiled. "It's actually a rather fascinating tale. You see, me and Kurenai were on our way to the villa. She brought me along because she had a hunch that Yakumo would be attacked, but we all know how that turned out.

Anyways, we came across a Shinobi with a blank head band. He attacked us on the spot and Kurenai ensnared him in Genjutsu. Now, she was a little determined to get to the villa, and in her haste she forgot to search the Shinobi.

I did it for her and low and behold I came across that folder as well as this book." He pulled out the Kurama Clan history book. "Together they provided me with such useful information which your men can a test to my knowing."

"Your lying. You stole that from our compound." Unkai proclaimed.

"No he's not. His story is true; however that's not the issue Unkai. This folder was originally located in the records of the Hokage's tower. Before I put the mysterious Shinobi under he confessed that he stole these documents from your compound. Care to explain how you came to have them." Kurenai asked.

Shino jumped in. "The only way you could have such documents is if you illegally took them as Kurenai Sensei would have needed to know that you were taking them."

"This also means that you had a plan all along for Yakumo in case she ever gained control of the Id. Unfortunately, it also means that this adds one more criminal charge to your records." Genyumaru stated.

"The Hokage is going to hear of every thing you've done. You won't be able to get out of punishment either because I have already added the testaments of my team, Genyumaru, Sakura, and Guy Sensei to my reports. Your clan will be lucky to remain as such once she reads my report." Kurenai stated.

"You can't keep Yakumo from us. She bares out name." Unkai stated knowing that any argument he could throw out at this point was a mute one.

"That's the only claim you have left on her. That can be quickly amended by a name change which I'm sure Yakumo will be more than fine with since she knows what you were willing to do to her." Kurenai countered.

"This isn't over Yuhi. Mark my words, you, your team, that spandex freak, and that traitor will pay for your transgressions against the Kurama Clan unless you sign over legal guardianship of Yakumo to us." Unkai angrily stated.

Genyumaru chuckled, "You do realize that you just threatened 4 clan heirs and two superiors. I think that's another one for the report, don't you Kurenai?"

Kurenai took out a scroll and began to add to it with a smile. "I believe you're correct Genyumaru."

Kiba and Hinata joined them as well.

Kiba added. "No doubt our clans are just going to love hearing how you threatened all of us. My mom in particular is just going to love this."

"Now, you should probably leave before more charges are added to your growing list of crimes." Genyumaru stated.

Unkai was furious, but he left with his men in tow.

Kurenai looked at Genyumaru and bowed her head to him. "Thank you Genyumaru for everything you've done for me and Yakumo."

Genyumaru waved it off. "Think nothing of it. That clan's nothing but a bunch of jerks besides this was all about paying back your team for what they did in helping my clan." He turned to them. "So, are we square."

Shino said, "We are, but from now on if you need any help your clan can always rely on any of ours."

Genyumaru smiled and nodded his head. "I extend the same to each of you."

After that, it wasn't long until Tsunade walked into the lobby with Yakumo who was smiling.

Tsunade said, "I checked her over myself, and everything checks out. The Id is fully under her control, and her body will no longer hold her back like it did before." Everyone cheered. "She does however need a team. Kurenai, am I right to assume that you wouldn't mind having her on Team 8?"

Kurenai smiled. "Of course."

The three members of Team 8 all agreed with their Sensei.

Yakumo walked over to Genyumaru, "Thank you, It's because of you that I get to follow my dreams. I will never forget what you did for me and I promise to protect the village."

Genyumaru waved it off. "That's good to hear, but it was you who beat the Id. I was just there for moral support.."

Yakumo giggled and kissed Genyumaru on the check. "At least let me buy you dinner as thanks everything you did do."

Genyumaru blushed. "S-Sure."

Kurenai thought, _"She's taking a liking to Genyumaru. He's a good choice from what I've seen however…"_

Kurenai cleared her throat and got Genyumaru's attention. She was radiating killer intent that was focused on him.

"You better not even think about breaking Yakumo's heart young man, or I'll show you exactly why I'm called the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha." Kurenai stated.

Genyumaru gulped feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

Genyumaru gulped again. "Understood."

Yakumo stomped her feet and glared at Kurenai. "Kurenai Sensei, you don't have to be so rude."

"I'm only doing what will keep you safe. I am your legal guardian after all, and I have no intention of letting you wonder off with a boy unless they know what I'll do if they do something I disapprove of." Kurenai stated with her arms crossed.

The two continued to argue and both were involuntarily leaking killer intent.

It got so bad that Shino leaned over to Kiba and whispered, "I suggest we make a tactical retreat."

"I'm with you. You grab Hinata and I'll get Genyumaru." Kiba stated fearfully.

The two males member of Team 8 grabbed the frozen Chunin and their teammate. They then hightailed it well away from the hospital leaving the two to argue to their hear

Naruto's weapon:Bo Staff-3 votes

Fate of Part two: Covering the 4 years of training-2 votes; Going straight to Shippuden-1vote

From here on out I'm going to list the results of the possible Genin for Daichi's team in list format and only if they have votes. The ones with the most votes will be put on his team. The team will be two male Shinobi and one female (Mara excluded because I'm thinking she will be his fourth Genin). It's just what we've always seen in the Naruto Universe.

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi-2 votes; Hanbi Hyuga-2 votes; Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote, Inari Mochi-1 votets content.

* * *

 **I need one more OC for the kids so that way I can have three teams from Konohamaru's generation. This one is being extended because I have yet to receive any word from anyone on it.**

 **Rule 1:Has to be a male. Sorry, but I already have enough females to fill out the teams**

 **Rule 2: Has to be from Konoha (Can from a clan. No Soshi, Kotaro is the only one in that class from his clan)**

 **Rule 3: Please give me a description while keeping in mind that clan features must be taken into account.**

 **This is a limited question to only this chapter. I will pick one OC. Answers to the last two questions will determine his overall appearances.**

 **Other than the rules listed above, include whatever you wish about your character. Just keep in mind that this world is as it is as such, I may modify OC's if it goes against what this Naruto world is set up as.**

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

If we go over the 4 year gap:

:You'll read about Daichi's training

:Some of Naruto's Training

:A small portion of other's training

:Daichi taking the Jonin Exams

:Two Chunin Exams

:Daichi becoming a Sensei

:Learning about Daichi's mother (I will say that she comes from the western continent like Anna)

:Most of the movies done my way (Will of Fire will be in Shippuden

:Other surprises I have planned

 **This next choice is only for those who want to see the 4 year gap being part two**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari Mochi (From the Land of Waves Mission)

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on Daichi's team)


	69. Hana's Choice and Shinobi's Meaning

Good news! Someone finally suggested an OC for Konohamaru's Generation. He sent it to me via Private message. Since you are the only one to submit such an entry, to an over extended question, You win. Congratulations to xXReiHideoHiwatariXx. Your OC shall show up in this story and future parts. Screen time will vary depending on certain factors. The OC info will be displayed before the reviews; however, his relevance will not be stated, and you'll just have to wait to find out his history.

* * *

 _ **Tsunade's Office, Early Mourning…**_

Tsunade sighed as she went over another piece of paperwork from the large piles all around her office. Then she came upon a single letter from Daichi. She opened it and saw that the letter was pact with information.

The first part was a detailed status report that explained where he went and stopped along the way. It also told on a merchant that he became friends with. He also said he had a favor that could be cashed in at any merchant in her family.

The next part concerned a young girl he had rescued. "I, as the head of the Fusion Clan, have adopted a younger sister after rescuing her from a group of bandits. I'm not really sure I'm ready for this. At least, that was my original thought.

After all, I may be a Shinobi and Clan Head, but I'm still just a teenager. Then I realize that this girl needs me. I saved her and thus became the person she trust above all else. No one else could take care of her.

So I ask that you share the news with Naruto, Sakura Kakashi. I've told her a lot about them. There my family and that makes them her family as well. Anyways, upon my return, I'd like to sign her up for the academy."

Tsunade gave a small smile at that piece of information. She then continued onto the third part of the letter.

"I should also mention that I've found a kid with great promise as a long distance weapon specialist. He has better accuracy than most Chunin, yet knows next to nothing of the Shinobi world. His name is Inari Mochi.

My team encountered him the last time we were here. As such I've decided that the Fusion Clan shall house one Inari Mochi until such time as he becomes a Jonin in skill. Per your agreement, he will attend the academy.

If you do not agree, I'm sure I could get a Clan Shinobi to take him on as an apprentice. After he has finished becoming a Jonin, the Fusion Clan shall allow him to return to his village to be come it's first Shinobi."

Tsunade would need to send a letter back requesting detailed reports. Reports that she did doubt he was already keeping. In all honesty, it wouldn't take much to get Inari in the academy if he was even half as good as Daichi stated.

It would also be a good opportunity to strength relations with the Land of Waves. It would open trade between the two land, strength ties, and give them a loyal enough Shinobi provided he survived. She read the last part of the letter.

"Finally, I need information on one Maru Inuzuka. I'm not sure if you knew him, but he went MIA about 8 years ago. Well I think I may have found him." Tsunade quickly reread the previous part, to confirm if it said what she thought it said, before continuing on.

"Though I can't say for certain if it's him or not. I need his file and a picture to compare the man I've heard about to the man I've run into. Please send the information, and don't tell Tsume, Hana, and Kiba until I can confirm his identity."

Tsunade put the letter down. "Shizune!"

Shizune ran into the room. "Lady Tsunade, is something wrong?"

"Shizune, head down to the records and retrieve Maru Inuzuka's file. Then have the Courier Shinobi get to him as quickly as he can." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Shizune exclaimed before running out of the office.

 _ **Outside Daichi's Property, Evening of the Same Day…**_

For the past 5 days, since Daichi left, Hana Inuzuka found herself walking by his property every evening. Even with the construction happening she could smell him in the air.

In truth his smell was all she had. She couldn't admit she had feelings for him, and it wasn't even because he was three years younger than her. It was because for the longest time she'd thought she was different from other Inuzuka.

They were always more wild than she was. That's why it wasn't such a stretch to think that the whole mate thing didn't apply to her. She'd dated other boys because of this fact, but none of them ever worked out.

Hana stopped in her track when she began to hear two civilian girls standing in front of the constructions site.

One of them said, "I heard that he destroyed his house when he was fighting 5 other Shinobi?" The girl sighed. "When he comes back, maybe he'll agree to take me on a date.

The girl;s friend said, "I heard that. He's clearly strong, but he's also got ties to all those clans we have around the village. They respect him. He's not to bad looking either." The girl seemed to think over what she's said. "Maybe I should ask him out."

Hana sighed, tuned them out, and walked toward the Inuzuka Compound. _"Every day I hear some girl talking about Daichi. He's starting to acquire a fan club, and now I may not even get a chance to tell him how I feel."_

 _ **Inuzuka Compound**_

Hana walked through the gate of the compound. She really needed to hit something, and there was only one place she could do that. Then she saw her brother walking off with that Sasame girl he brought back some weeks ago.

Hana got angry, _"Now I really need to hit something!"_

 _ **Inuzuka Training Field, Night…**_

For the past 5 days Hana followed the same routine. Every evening she'd walked by Daichi's house and hear some girls talk about asking him out. She'd feel sad and sorry for herself before it turned to anger.

Then she'd spend hours out training while her three partners watched on concerned. The ground always ended up destroyed with. Eventually she'd fall to the ground and stare up at the sky while her dogs came over to comfort her.

This night was different. Tsume Inuzuka entered the training ground and tossed a back pack onto her daughter's stomach. This caused the young Inuzuka to bolt up right.

"Mom, what was that for?!" Hana angrily asked.

"I want you to go to him. Tell him how you feel." Tsume simply stated.

Hana looked down at the grass. "I can' tell him that he's my mate. What if he doesn't accept it? I'll be left with no one."

Tsume sat down beside her daughter and looked at the sky. "Yeah, I know how that feels."

Hana was in shock as her mother said that. _"Is… Is she going to talk about dad? She never talks about dad."_

Tsume continued, "I was a lot like you when it came to your father. Granted, I knew he was the one for me, but that's not to important. What is important is that I'm going to pass down some words of wisdom your grandfather once gave me.

'The simple fact is that Inuzuka who find a mate outside of the clan run the risk of never having anyone; however, you'll never know weather they like you or will grow to like you. If you aren't willing to tell them how you feel.'

So go to him. Tell him how you fell. That is why I'm telling you to go to him. If he rejects you, then know that your clan will still be here for you, and be happy for him should he find love else where."

Hanna stood and nodded her head but quickly froze in place. "What about…"

Tsume stood up and smiled. "It's already covered. I'm sending you to aid Daichi as a show of good faith between the Fusion and Inuzuka Clans."

Hana hugged her mother. "Thank you mom."

Hana beckoned her three dogs to follow and they soon took off leaving.

"If he accepts, once the mission is over, you are to bring him for dinner!" Tsume shouted.

Hana shivered. Any boy she'd brought over for the first time usually ended up being asked some uncomfortable question. She was not looking forward to it one bit.

 _ **Onwashi Village: One Week after Daichi's Arrival, Morning…**_

Daichi was sitting at the table with Mara and Tazuna's family. He'd finished breakfast and was about to go up stairs to read over the folder the courier ninja dropped off that morning.

He stopped when he heard a knock at the door.

Tsunami answered it, and Daichi heard a familiar voice. "I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but my cousin sent my father a letter asking for aid. I was told that this address would be where I can find him."

Daichi had gotten up and walked to the front door. "Huh, Toshiro. I honestly didn't expect Byakuya to send to send you."

Tsunami moved aside to show that Toshiro was wearing his black robes with sky blue trim. His armor was on his back along with a pack.

Toshiro entered the house and stood before his cousin. "When he received your letter for help he decided that it'd be a good chance for me to travel a bit and gain some experience. Enough of that, we should…" Toshiro stopped when he noticed the gill that was hiding behind Daichi. "Who's she?"

"Long story short, she's my adopted sister and rather shy whenever around anyone who isn't me." Daichi answered.

Toshiro nodded his head. "I see. Anyways, care to inform me of this mission you've brought me into." Toshiro asked.

Daichi put his arm around Toshiro. "Come on cousin, you should really have some breakfast first. I can tell you all about the mission as we make out way to the clearing where we'll meet the guards."

"Very well." Toshiro held a formal tone, but everyone could tell he was amused by Daichi's attitude.

Daichi sat him down and introduced him to everyone. "You've met my sister her name is Mara. The old man's Tazuna, that woman's his daughter Tsunami, and the boy's her son Inari."

Toshiro nodded. "Pleasure to meet you all."

"It's good to see that someone has decent manners." Tazuna said while looking at Daichi.

Daichi waved it off. "Come on old man we know each other, and I have manners. I'm just not as stuffy as my cousin here."

"I am not stuffy." Toshiro stated.

Daichi smile. "Please, you got a stick shoved up your butt. The only one that tops you is your father."

This caused Inari break out in laughter. Toshiro just grumbled until some food and began to eat eat. Afterwards Daichi, along with Mar a, led him up stairs and into the guest room. Once there Daichi informed him of the mission to train the guards.

He then informed him of their progress. "They're certainly improving , but it has only been a week since their training started. There's this guy, Maru, he's been helping me out when it comes to training…"

Soon it was time to meet with the guards. Daichi looked at the folder, but decided to read it whenever they all returned to the house. Daichi and Toshiro walked out of the house followed by Inari and Mara.

"Why are they coming with us?" Toshiro asked.

"I've recently begun training them how to be Shinobi, and I train them at the same time as the guards." Daichi replied.

From their the two of them began chatting about little snippets of information as they walked.

 _ **Clearing**_

Toshiro and Daichi stood before the guards.

Daichi stared at Maru for a moment longer than anyone else. _"I really need to go over that folder."_

"This is my cousin, Toshiro Ryu. He is a Samurai from the Land of Iron and has come to aid in your training. Today he will be observing your training and together we'll tweak your regimens to fit you better.

"He's bound bound to see things that I have missed." Daichi wove some hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Two Daichi's appeared. "Okay everyone, you know what you to do."

The guards pared off and faced one another. After a moment they began their weapon drill. Eventually these drill evolved into sparing. Toshiro was already walking around and looking at the men and woman as they worked.

Daichi addressed his clones. "You two know what to do."

The clones nodded and turned their attention to the sparing.

Daichi then turned towards his two students. "You two, follow me."

The three of them left the clear. Now, this was a normal occurrence as Daichi had found another clearing where his students could train in peace. Though this was not where they were heading this time.

"Where are we going Daichi?" Inari asked.

"There is something I want to show the two of you." Daichi said in a somber tone.

He said nothing else and neither child said anything more. Soon the three of them came to stand before the graves Zabuza and Haku.

"I know this place." Inari said.

Daichi said, "Is that so? Then please tell us what you know."

"This is where you and your team buried those Shinobi that wanted to kill my grandfather. Why would you bring me here? We'd be better off training." Inari stated angrily.

Daichi chuckled. "That's a good guess Inari, but you do not know the whole truth. The truth of what it means to be a Shinobi."

Mara, forgetting that their was someone else with them for a moment, spoke. "Big brother, what is the whole story? You told me what happened on the bridge, but you make it sound like there's more to it."

Daichi smiled. "That's because there is. You see there is actually a phrase that can define what a Shinobi. Well, it really only works for most Shinobi. The phrase is "blades with hearts'. What it means is that we are subjected to the will of our clients.

When you are a Shinobi, typically out of the academy in the Leaf Village's case, you are to kill if it comes to it because out here, for a Shinobi, it's either you or them. Of course Leaf Shinobi kill only when they have to.

There are times when you can spare your enemy; however, that is on rare occasions. All of this applies not only to Village Shinobi but also to Rouge Shinobi because when you remove the first word you are left with Shinobi. We are all Shinobi.

Zabuza was tasked with killing your grandfather by his client Gato. Team 7 was tasked with protecting your grandfather. We only fought each other because we were tasked with opposing jobs.

In the end Gato betrayed Zabuza. That is something that no client should ever do. In the end, Zabuza stopped fighting us because that made their contract void. He had no stake in that bridge beyond his contract.

Before all the villagers arrived, Zabuza took down many of the bandits and killed Gato himself. He was Rouge Shinobi that died a warrior's death. That is something that can respected."

Inari and Mara looked at the graves in a new light.

"I've head that Zabuza is a demon." Inari quietly stated.

"Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist they called him. That is nothing but a tittle. He was a human. That is the point I'm trying to get across. Shinobi are asked to kill, but we don't lose our humanity until we no longer feel regret for killing our opponent."

Daichi turned towards the village. "Now, there was actually a reason I told you this. You both have a choice to make. You wither can continue down the path of a Shinobi, or you can live of a civilian.

I went you both to think long and hard over everything I've said here today. You will then give me your answers, tomorrow, when I ask for them. For now, I'm taking you two back to Tazuna's house."

Inari asked, "Do you regret becoming a Shinobi."

Daichi smile. "I could never regret this choice. I have killed in the past, but I'm still human. People like Zabuza were human right up until they died; however, never let the regret keep your from living your life to its fullest."

A little more time passes before Daichi walks off. Both Inari and Mara following him in silence. He drops his students off while leaving another shadow clone behind to stay with Mara. He also added asking about Zabuza's sword to his list of thing he had to do..

Daichi contemplated what he should do next. He decided to do a bit of training while leaving Toshiro and his clones to train the guard. He took off running. He passed the two graves and entered the woods. He then jumped into the trees and ran through them.

 _ **With Hana, Minutes Earlier…**_

Hana and her companion had been on the road for two days and would soon be arriving in Onwashi Village.

One of the Haimaru brothers barked at her. "No I don't really know where he's staying, but ti can't be to hard to find him. The Land of Waves isn't exactly known for Shinobi."

Another of them barked at her. "I'm not sure what I'm going to say to him. I only know that I am going to tell him how I feel."

The last one barked at Hana causing her face to turn red. "I am not telling him that! My only goal is to tell him how I feel, and hopefully he feels something for me in return."

Suddenly all four of them stopped and sniffed the air.

"You smell that?" Hana asked her partners.

All three of them barked at her. "Get ready because we're about to have company."

* * *

Hi im loving your story so far and can't wait to find out what happens next and i would like to put forth my OC submission for your Fusion Clan story for the final member of Konohamru's generation.  
I don't know if you want a super detailed or rough outline so i kinda went with both if you do choose my submission i leave a full backstory to you and your ideas unless asked and i thank you for the time and consideration.

OC Submission:  
Name: Yuichiro Hatake  
Age: 9-10  
Village Relations: 2nd Cousin of Kakashi Hatake  
Chakra Nature: Strong Water with Minor Lightning  
Description: Being on the tall side for his age he greatly resembles his cousin kakashi when he was young bearing the same striking sliver hair and lazy expression unlike both known members of his clan who have darker brown eyes Yuichiro's eyes are a bright sea-green most likely picked up from his mother. He also posses the more narrow and angled face that seems constant with male members of his clan like his cousin Kakashi and late Uncle Sakumo Yuichiro and his other fellow members of the Hatake clan have fallen by the way side not only due to their small numbers but always because only two members have been able to make their mark on the world both being Sakumo and Kakashi respectively while the rest of the clan took up roles as merchants or lesser known shinobi only making it to Chūnin. He greatly admires Kakashi and hopes to one day grow to be just like him.

 **Do keep in mind that this backstory isn't the exact back story I'm going to use for him. It just doesn't fit into the world when I've already confirmed that practically every Hatake, except for Kakashi and Shiko, who's story will be revealed later, are dead. Everything else though can stay for him. Hopefully, when the time comes, you enjoy what I've done with your OC's story. Thank you for answer this question xXReiHideoHiwatariXx.**

* * *

xXReiHideoHiwatariXx: Loving the story so far one of the better ones ive read. as far as the votes go i'd say  
1\. Naruto with a quarterstaff  
2\. Head straight into shippuden with a chapter or two directed to each persons training as flashbacks. and if not i'd enjoy the movie route.  
3\. Team Daichi- Udon, Kotaro, and Hanabi.

Quillion9000: Thanks for the wonderful review on top of your OC submission. The quarterstaff is a different weapon than what has been suggested. Also you say that you'd like me to move onto shippuden yet you've listed a team. I can only interpret this as a hald vote for each.

* * *

Naruto's weapon:Bo Staff-3 votes; Quarterstaff-1vote

Fate of Part two: Covering the 4 years of training-2 and a half votes; Going straight to Shippuden-1 and a half vote

From here on out I'm going to list the results of the possible Genin for Daichi's team in list format and only if they have votes. The ones with the most votes will be put on his team. The team will be two male Shinobi and one female (Mara excluded because I'm thinking she will be his fourth Genin). It's just what we've always seen in the Naruto Universe.

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi-3 votes; Hanbi Hyuga-3 votes; Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote; Inari Mochi-1 vote; Udon-1 vote

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

If we go over the 4 year gap:

:You'll read about Daichi's training

:Some of Naruto's Training

:A small portion of other's training

:Daichi taking the Jonin Exams

:Two Chunin Exams

:Daichi becoming a Sensei

:Learning about Daichi's mother (I will say that she comes from the western continent like Anna)

:Most of the movies done my way (Will of Fire will be in Shippuden

:Other surprises I have planned

 **This next choice is only for those who want to see the 4 year gap being part two**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari Mochi (From the Land of Waves Mission)

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Yuichiro Hatake (Latest and last addition to this list. If you want him on Daichi's team then you're going to have to at least outdo Ayano, Inari, and Udon in votes)

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on Daichi's team)


	70. Confession and Memories Return

Hey guys, I got my first strongly worded review. Someone read my first chapter and has posted a review that shows he/she is displeased with my story. That's fine. I don't expect everyone to like my story. Though in case that reviewer ever sees this I'd just like to say that Trump can't deport me. I'm a citizen of the United State of Amaerica. I'll be around for a long time to come posting chapters to a story that I like.

P.S. I rarely use cuss words in my fanfiction. It's just not my style unless a characters are rather displeased with something or are in shock. I won't be putting his/her review in here, but it is in the review section in case anyone wants to see it. Also, this means this chapter won't have the usually review section at the end. Enjoy the story guys and don't forget to review is you can. Thank you!

* * *

 _ **With Daichi**_

He had gone a fair distance when he heard faint sounds of fighting. Daichi ran towards the sounds and stopped on a tree branch to observe the scene below him. He saw what appeared to be 12 alive bandits and 8 dead bandits.

He also saw, to his surprise, Hana Inuzuka and her dogs. All 4 of them were bleeding, bruised, and exhausted; however they still seemed for more. Daichi began to gather electricity in both his right and left hands.

He then pointed them at two of the remaining bandits. "Bolt."

The electricity fired off hitting its intended targets. Daichi then jumped from the trees. He landed before a third bandit and embedded a kunai in his chest. stabbed a kunai into his chest causing him to fall to the ground dead.

The remaining bandits had all backed away shocked that three of their men were dead in such a short amount of time. Daichi took a moment to look around the field as he walked to stand in front of Hana.

He noticed that their were odd knives littered around the field. Shinobi used kunai so they could only have come from the bandits. He then looked at the bandit group and the bodies.

He recognized a good number of them. Less than halve of the entire group was made up of the same bandits he knocked out over a week ago. The same ones that tormented Mara.

Daichi sighed, "I gave you bandits a chance. I could have killed you after knocking you out; however, I decided to spar your lives." He looked at Hana. "Hana, I'm sorry. I must take partial responsibility for what has happened to you and you dogs."

One of the bandits laughed. "That's rich! You think that if you had killed us it'd have decreased the number of people attacking this girl. We're only 9 people who've joined 50. The truth is that she's just week."

"You're cocky for someone that I've already defeated. Need I remind you fell in one move?"

The bandit smiled. "Please, you're no match for us any…"

Daichi moved quickly and thrust his sword into the man's chest just mission his heart. He then removed the blade and the bandit gripped his chest trying to stop the blood that was flowing.

Daichi was angry now. "You didn't let me finish what I was going to say." He addressed all the bandits now. "You attacked a Konoha Shinobi. It doesn't matter whether I've already beaten you before because now I'm going to make you pay."

Daichi grabbed the bandit and threw him at his companions.

Daichi then wove a hand sign and took a deep breathe. "Fire Ball Jutsu."

The fire ball shot forth heading straight for the bandits. The group broke apart and ran to the left and right. Only two unfortunate souls were caught up in the attack. The remaining bandits, including the injured one from earlier, charged at Daichi.

Daichi got into his Lion's stance and met them halfway. He began fighting them off. He avoided their weapon with practiced ease and every hit he went for hit its mark.

"You bandits severely underestimate the might of a Konoha Shinobi as well as the effectiveness of your training." He continued to punch and kick the bandits. "In fact, I'm convinced you got a few lucky shots in when it came to fighting Hana. That's the only ways bandits like you could ever hope to stand up to a Chunin of Konoha."

The bandits kept coming so Daichi switched up tactics. He drew shuriken and kunai and used them to put the bandits down. Daichi soon came out of top one the fighting was over though he did have his fair share of cuts and bruises. It was no where near as bad as Hana and her dogs.

The bandit with the wound in his chest lifted his head up and coughed up blood. "Good job Shinobi. You finally got your revenge for that little girl. How does it feel? Do you feel stronger because of it?"

Daichi had been walking over to Hana, but he now stopped and addressed the bandit without turning around. "I pity you. I gave you a chance to make a better life for yourselves, yet you chose the same path.

I will admit that I do feel anger for what you have done, but I made a promise to a dying man that I would never lose sight of who I am. I will regret that I had to take your lives, but I will never regret the reason behind my actions today."

Daichi wove a hand sign and continued walking. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Three clones appeared and picked up Hana's dogs. The real Daichi picked Hana up and put her on his back. She tried to speak, but Daichi wasn't going to let her.

"Get some rest Hana." Daichi then addressed his clones. "Follow me."

Daichi and his clones took off heading back to Onwashi Village. Hana could now clearly smell Daichi and felt his warmth. These two things comforted her as she passed out.

 _ **Tauna's House: Guest Bedroom, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi was quiet the sight when he entered the house. In fact, it was such a sight that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. He was covered in blood and carrying three dogs and a woman who were also covered in blood.

Daichi explained what happened after he got Tsunami to look after Hana for him. He looked after himself using a med kit he brought with him. Mara stayed by his side for during the whole explanation. Fear was evident in her eyes.

After an hour, he had reassured his sister that he was fine. He then made a mental note to tell her about his status as a pseudo-Jinchuriki. Currently, he was sitting in a chair, in the guest bedroom, finally reading over Maru Inuzuka's folder while Hana and her dogs rested.

He sighed as he closed the folder. _"It's him."_ He looked at Hana. _"I guess it's a good thing she's came. She'll have better luck reminding him who he is than I will."_

He sat the folder down as Hana came to. She turned to the right and saw Daichi before smelling him. Hana blushed as she remembered why she came to this village.

Daichi gave her a small smile. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Daichi, where are we?" Hana asked while still blushing.

Daichi replied, "Where in the home of my client. More importantly, what are you doing out here?"

Hana's face grew redder. _"Come on Hana. Now's your chance to tell him."_ She gulped. _"Remember what mom said. Also, you can't let those fan girls ask him."_

"Daichi I… I… I…" Hana was incredibly nervous.

Daichi looked at her with concern. "You are alright, right?"

"Daichiyou'remymate!Ireallylkieyoualot!" Hana quickly stated.

Daichi had heard every word. His eyes opened wide from pure shock.

" _Why are girls suddenly taking an interest in me. First it was Masami asking me on a date. I'm still not sure if that was a ploy by the council. Now Hana's saying I'm her mate!_

 _Mom, I know I would have loved you, but right now I hate you for passing your trait onto me."_ Then another thought came to his mind. _"This is why Tsume wanted me to spar against her! I have her approval to pursue a relationship with Hana!"_

Hana looked at Daichi while Daichi looked like he was far away from the conversation. Neither of them spoke.

Daichi thought, _"What am I supposed to do about this. Okay, that thought really doesn't work since I know what I have to do."_

"Hana, you should know that I've been asked out once before before. At the time I didn't accept because she had an ulterior motive; however, the one who asked me out prompted me to think more on the subject.

I came to the realization that a relationship is something that I can't do yet. There's just son much in the way. In a few months time, I'll be devoting most of my time to training with Kazamae Sensei.

The reason for this is because I'll be facing S rank Shinobi in the near future. There's the Akatsuki who have who knows how many member. All I know is that they want me dead and Naruto captured.

Then there's Orochimaru and his two apprentices. They have Sasuke and my team is going to bring him home. This is only the beginning. I have a few personal reasons why I can't pursue a relationship with anyone.

There's the Dual I have set up with the Hyuga Council that says I'll take on a Hyuga once I've become a Jonin. I promised I'd marry into their clan should I lose. I couldn't lead another girl on knowing that someday I'd have to end it.

I also recently adopted a sister. Her memories seem to be nonexistent. On top of that she's been traumatized by bandits. There's also Inari who I may have to take care of if he impresses me. I don't and can't put someone…"

A million thoughts were racing through Hana's mind, but it didn't change what she felt for Daichi. No it actually increased what she felt for him. The way he talked. It was mature in its way.

Hana's thoughts about everything Daichi had said could only lead to one outcome. _"He's kind, strong, and determined."_

Hana stood up and hugged him. "Daichi, you are my mate. I may not like some of the things you'll do. I'm sure we'll even fight if we stay together. That's the thing. I want to at least have a chance to be with you.

I want to see how far we can go together. I want the chance to get to know my mate. Please say you'll give me this chance. I can't promise things will be perfect. No one could promise that. I just know that I at least want to try to be with you."

Daichi had no idea what the future would bring, nor did he know most of the trials they'd most likely face as time went on. The only thing he did know is that he would regret not giving himself and Hana a chance to be together.

He hugged her back. "Hana, I want to try as well."

Hana hugged him tighter. "Thank you Daichi."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before letting go of one another. Daichi then stood up, and the two of them smiled at one another. Then Daichi remembered the folder.

"Hana, I need you to follow me right now!" Daichi exclaimed before running out of the guest bedroom.

Hana looked at her three dogs. "You three will be okay, right?"

They all bark at her and she soon follows Daichi. Daichi made shadow clone before leaving with Hana. This left everyone in the house wondering where they were going. In fact, many of the people in the village would wonder where the two teenagers were going.

 _ **Maru's Residence**_

Daichi stopped before a small house prompting Hana to stop next to him. She had smelt the air around the village the moment they left the house. There were many smells, Daichi's included, but there was one other smell that only grew stronger as they neared this house.

It was a smell of someone Hana hadn't seen in 8 years. She ignored it though figuring that there was no way her father could be in this town. His file may have listed him as MIA, but no one, not even his old teammates, had been able to find him.

Hana looked at Daichi. "What are we doing here?"

Daichi said, "Just come on. It's something that you must see for yourself."

He walked up to the door and knocked with Hana right behind him. Hana stepped back and gasped. The man who answered the door was her father. His hair and clothes were different, but the smell was undeniable.

Maru smiled at Daichi, "Well if it isn't the Shinobi. Do you need me for something?"

He then noticed the girl wearing a similar head band and vest. Maru also noticed the tears that were in the girl's eyes. He didn't know why, but his heart was telling him to comfort the young lady. He didn't make a move instead turning his attention to Daichi.

"Daichi, who's…" Maru stopped as the girl ran at him.

She tackled him to the ground tightly hugging him. Again, he had no idea who she was, but something about this hug felt familiar. Still he did not hug the girl.

"Daddy, I never thought I'd see you again!" Hana managed to say even though she was crying.

She let go of him and waited for him to say something. Then she noticed the confusion in his eyes. Maru turned his attention back to Daichi.

"Who is this girl? Is she my daughter?" Maru asked a he stood up.

Concern was evident on Hana's face as she stood up. "Dad, it's me. I'm your 1st pup."

Maru shrugged. "It's possible. I mean I am missing my memories. I've just never been able to remember them no matter how hard I try."

" _Something about what he's said. It can't just be amnesia then. He knows he's missing his memories.."_ Daichi remembered where he read something about that.

"Dad, what happened to you?" Hana questions sadly.

Daichi looked at Maru. "Maru, you wouldn't happen to have a seal, witting, on your body would you?"

"I've never encounter such a thing." Maru replies.

Daichi said, "Can I see your hand for a moment?"

Maru was confused, but Daichi had earned some level of trust after their initial spar. That is why he held out his hand like they were going to shake shake. Daichi took the hand and lets a small amount of his Chakra flow between them.

This caused a seal to reveal itself on the back of Maru's hand. It's design was a circle with three smaller circles inside of it. Daichi let go of Maru's hand allowing him to look at it.

Maru looks at it in shock. "What?"

Hana turned to face Daichi. "What is that?"

Daichi replies, "It's a bingo book entry. That seal is used by Shinobi that none of the victims ever remember. It's the one memory that ever returns. In addition, the Shinobi must be crafty since they only attack other Shinobi when they are alone.

The entry itself is just has a picture of that seal and a description of what it does. 'This seal is designed to seal away the memories of whomever it is placed on'. Fortunately, there is a simple way to remove said seal.

Maybe simple isn't exactly the right word for it. In truth, if Maru had met another Leaf Shinobi in these past 8 years then they'd have brought him back or possibly thought to check for the seal.

Anyways, someone just needs to pump an adequate amount of Chakra into the seal to overload it. At which point, the victim's memories will come back to him. The rate of return depends on how long one has lived.

The more important memories tend to return sooner. It also helps if the victim has people by his side that can help to recall previous memories weather they be family or those that know stories about them."

"Please, let me see your hand!" Hana exclaimed.

Maru had in fact known his memories were gone, but they had never returned no matter what he tried. Eventually he had given up and continued living his life. Now, he finally had a chance to get him memories back. He wasn't going to pass it up.

He let Hana take his hand. She immediately let her Chakra flow into the seal. It glowed blue for a few moments before vanishing completely. Maru blinked a couple of times as memories instantly began to trickle into his head. He looked at the girl again. She looked familiar to him.

"This is impossible." Maru stated.

Hana, with tears in her eyes, asked, "Dad, do you remember me?"

Maru brought Hana into a hug. "Of course I remember you. It's been 8 long years." tears where streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you my little pup."

He pulled away from his daughter, and looked at her with a smile. "You've grown into a fine young woman. You're mother must have really done a good job with you."

Hana smiled as she hugged her father once more. "I've missed you daddy!"

"I must ask, you don't have a boy friend, right? Maru stated.

Hana blushed and pulled away from her father. Daichi found that he to was blushing. Maru may not have all his memories back yet, but the Shinobi memories were quickly returning.

It didn't take much for him to see what was in front of him. "No! You can't tell me that this is your boy friend?!"

"No, it's not like that dad!" Hana exclaimed embarrassed.

"Yeah, we only just agreed to try dating earlier today." Daichi added.

Maru crossed his arms as he looked at Daichi.

This suddenly brought forth another memory of two people who looked a lot like Daichi. "Well I suppose if you had to date anyone, I'm glad it's Hagane's kid. He'll have taught him how to treat a lady."

Hana blushed a deeper shade of red. This was not the kind of conversation she wanted to have with her father nor could she ever have imagined that this conversation would happen when if they reunited.

Daichi cleared his throat. "We can uh… talk about this later. Right now there are important matters that I need to discuss with the two of you, but first we must do what we can to get all your memories back Maru. This village is going to need a Jonin."

Maru saw the determination and concern in Daichi's eyes. "Of course, come inside and you can help me recover my memories. Then we we can discuss this problem of yours."

Maru put his arm around his daughter. "I especially need to hear what my family has been up to since I've been gone."

The father and daughter walked inside and Daichi followed after them. It was going to be a long day and night with everything they had to discuss.

* * *

Naruto's weapon:Bo Staff-3 votes; Quarterstaff-1vote

Fate of Part two: Covering the 4 years of training-2 and a half votes; Going straight to Shippuden-1 and a half vote

From here on out I'm going to list the results of the possible Genin for Daichi's team in list format and only if they have votes. The ones with the most votes will be put on his team. The team will be two male Shinobi and one female (Mara excluded because I'm thinking she will be his fourth Genin). It's just what we've always seen in the Naruto Universe.

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi-3 votes; Hanbi Hyuga-3 votes; Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote; Inari Mochi-1 vote; Udon-1 vote

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

If we go over the 4 year gap:

:You'll read about Daichi's training

:Some of Naruto's Training

:A small portion of other's training

:Daichi taking the Jonin Exams

:Two Chunin Exams

:Daichi becoming a Sensei

:Learning about Daichi's mother (I will say that she comes from the western continent like Anna)

:Most of the movies done my way (Will of Fire will be in Shippuden)

:Other surprises I have planned

 **This next choice is only for those who want to see the 4 year gap being part two**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari Mochi (From the Land of Waves Mission)

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Yuichiro Hatake (Latest and last addition to this list. If you want him on Daichi's team then you're going to have to at least outdo Ayano, Inari, and Udon in votes)

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on Daichi's team)


	71. Plans and an Attack

Hey guys, I have a special treat for you this time around. It's a longer chapter. I'm proud how this one turned out. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and answer my questions at the bottom. I like feedback after all and I want you guys to have some control over the story and where it goes once I finally finish part 1. Just so you know xXReiHideoHiwaariXx, your OC will be showing up in the story in 1-3 chapters depending on how long it takes for the Siege of Onwashi Village to conclude. Everyone be on the look out for one Yuichiro Hatake.

* * *

 _ **Maru's House: Kitchen, Evening…**_

It took the rest of the day, but Hana and Daichi managed to get almost all of Maru's memories back. There were just a few odds and ins that could easily be fixed once they returned to Konoha.

"I know you want to return to the Leaf Village; however, this village is going to need all the help it can get." Daichi stated.

Maru nodded his head. "Yes, you said something about a problem before we began. Mind filling me in."

Daichi replied, "Earlier today Hana was attacked by a group of 20 bandits. We managed to kill or gravely injure all of them or rather we've only taken out a small portion of them.

One of them told me that there are 50 more of them where they cane from. He also informed me that they're better trained than the group me and your daughter fought. This is a problem.

This village is full of people that would be willing to fight, but we only have 11 villagers that have any training at all. Even then it's only a week's worth. These bandits managed to fight two Chunin level Shinobi."

"I understand. I can't very well abandon the village." Maru stated.

Hana said, "I was already sent by my mom to aid you. Do you have a plan?" Hana asked.

"I do, but first I have a question. Maru, do you know what happened to Zabuza's sword?" Daichi asked.

"I heard a story about that in between when I arrived here and when you arrived. Tazuna told me that Tenzen Daikoku claimed the blade for himself. Apparently he heard rumors that Zabuza was around here.

He arrived with some men to fight him because Zabuza killed a lot of his men back when he staged a coup. Zabuza was already dead, so he claimed the blade for himself. Only now do I remember the importance of the blade."

Daichi said, "This Tenzen, who is he exactly?"

"He's an aid to the Lord of Water Country. I meet him a few years back. He tried to recruit me to work for him, but I turned him down." Maru replied.

"The blade. What's the rule of inheritance?" Daichi asked.

"Usually it's inherited by the apprentice of of the swordsman. Other than that, the village claims it or the one who kills the swordsman can claim the blade. Once it's claimed though, it either has to be taken by killing the owner or given of ones own accord. Why are you asking me about this?" Maru asked.

Daichi smiled, "Because I believe I know exactly how we're going to deal with the bandit problem. When I get back to Tazuna's, I'll inform him of what's happening. The villagers will listen to him and they can come up with a plan for evacuation in case the bandits decide to attack. In addition, they can work on fortifying the bridge."

Maru raised an eyebrow thinking this might be a good time to test how good of a Shinobi Daichi is.

"Just the bridge?" He asked.

"Yes, just the bridge. Raising a wall around the village would take to long. Also, this group wasn't afraid to attack a Chunin level Shinobi. That bridge is a symbol and a massive force moving across it would certainly send a message.

Although the barricade and evacuations are just precautions because I plan on taking the battle to them. They've most likely taken up residence in Gato's old back. It 's a fir distance away.

We know there's 50 well trained men and women, but there may be unknown factors to consider as well. For all we know, they've managed to recruit Rouge Shinobi. Which is why it's fortunate that I'll be making the trip to see Tenzen.

I'll seek out his aid and retrieve Zabuza's sword in the process. At the same time my clones will act as a warning to me if the village is under attack. That way I can hurry back and provide aid should the village need it."

"Those are some fine plans Daichi. You're father must be proud of the Shinobi you've become." Maru stated.

Daichi sighed. "Maru, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but my father died about a year ago."

Maru looked down. "I really did miss a lot." He looked at Daichi. "I'm sorry for your loss. Your father was a great man and an even better teammate."

Daichi smiled. "Thank you for your kind words, but do not worry for I have put together my own little family. Anyways, I must go. There's someone who's most likely worried about me."

He stood up and moved towards the door. "I'll be setting out tomorrow, so I leave preparing the guards and village in your hands Maru." He then nodded to Hana. "Good bye Hana."

Hana said, "Good bye Daichi."

 _ **Tazuna's House, Night…**_

Daichi entered the house. Mara saw him, ran over, and gave him a hug.

Daichi patted her back. _"She must still be scared after this morning."_

She eventually let go of Daichi allowing him to walk over to the table where Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, and Toshiro were sitting for dinner.

Daichi sat down and Tazuna asked. "What what was up with you and that Hana girl this morning?"

"I'd like to know to why you didn't return to the clearing? The guards told me you usually show up to dismiss them for day." Toshiro added.

"About that…" Daichi began.

He condensed the information only telling them the highlights and what has to be done to ensure the village's and villagers' safety. When Daichi was done he noticed a few expressions on everyone's faces.

Tazuna and Tsunami were shocked, Inari was less so since Daichi hadn't exactly hidden the information of past battles from him, Mara looked terrified, and Toshiro was calm.

"So Toshiro, I'm not sure how long until we must face these bandits, but can I count on you to push the guard's to train harder?" Daichi asked.

Toshiro nodded. "You can. I'll also see if anyone else is willing to join up knowing of this iminatant threat. Maybe we could even get some bow men."

"Tazuna." Tazuna looked at Daichi. "I can count on you to speak with the villagers and prepare the village in case of an attack right."

"I suppose I'll have to given the circumstance." Tazuna stated.

Daichi stood up. "Alright, I'm going to bed." He walked away followed by Mara. "I'll be leaving early tomorrow."

 _ **Guest Bedroom**_

Daichi was checking his pack making sure everything was ready for him to set out in the morning. If he kept up a reasonable running pace, then he could make it there and back in as little as 2-3 days depending on how long his talk with Tenzen would take.

"Do you really have to do this?" Mara asks.

Daichi doesn't turn to look at her as he continues going over his supplies. "Do you mean leave for a few days or fight bandits?"

Daichi can hear the sadness in his sister's voice. "Both."

He knows tears are running down her face. At this point he turns around and hugs her.

"You know, it's actually strange why I'm doing this. When I 1st arrived in the Leaf Village I simply wanted to make friends wanted to make friends. My dream was just to surpass my father.

I changed as life went on. I meet more people. I made more friends. I became apart of a new family. It all started with my first ever friend Naruto. I realize that he's had the biggest impact on who I'm becoming.

Naruto is the type of guy who won't let people suffer. In a way that became apart of me as well. I find that I can't sit around and do nothing while people are threatened before my eyes.

That's why I'm going to help this village my way. I'm a Shinobi. I'm good a fighting and killing, yet Shinobi are still human. We're just as vulnerable to blades as the next person. I realize that I may not be enough to ensure these people's safety.

That is why I must leave to find people. That is why I must fight." Now he decided to reassure his sister. "Being human means it's impossible for me to promise that I won't come back hurt or that I won't die.

I can promise that I will always do everything in my power to return alive. I can promise that I will be there for you. I can promise to protect you with everything I've got. Are those promises more to your liking?"

Mara wiped away her tears and nodded. "Thank you big brother."

Daichi let her go of her and gave her a smile. "To give you even more assurance, I;m going to tell you my new dream. That dream that I believe will lead me to the strength needed to protect those precious to me.

My dream is to become a SS ranked Shinobi. I will invent Jutsu never before used and learn everything I can from my Sensei to achieve this dream. This is something that I promise above any other promise I've made to you. This way I can live a long life."

Mara smiled and hugged her brother. "Good because I want you around for a long time to come."

She let go and Daichi ruffled her hair. "Well, I'm heading to bed. You should do the same."

 _ **Clearing, Late at Night…**_

A woman with messy purple hair walked into the clearing. She was wearing a sleeveless, pink kimono with a furry collar, brown pants that just touched her knees. The rest of her legs were bandaged.

Around her neck she wore a necklace consisting of rings attached together by red string. On her wrist she wore furry bands while the rest of her arms were bandaged in much the same way as her legs.

She surveyed the field and saw the 20 dead bodies that were being tended to by the small group she brought with her.

She closed her eyes before opening them once more. "Men." Everyone turned to face her stopping what they were doing. "We we're ordered to take Onwashi Village. I unfortunately made a mistake.

I sent the weakest figuring some village with their hope couldn't stand up to decently trained people. For that I apologize. Though now is not the time to mourn what we have lost. We can do that once that village is under our control.

We must prepare for battle. I want our remaining 50 ready in three days time. Tell everyone back at the base to prepare because we have no idea who or what we will face." She put her fist in the air. "For the glory of Lord Hatake!"

The men echoed her. She then turned and left for the base for she to had to prepare for the coming battle.

" _Maybe someone else besides Lord Hatake can challenge me."_ The woman thought while smirking.

 _ **Early Morning…**_

Daichi woke up and got ready without waking anyone. He then created a shadow clone and had it strap his arm guards on its wrist. The added Chakra it would receive should make it stick around longer.

They nodded to each other as Daichi left the room. He then left the house and made his way to the bridge. He was currently walking, but the moment he was across the bridge, he'd start running.

He stopped just before the bridge and cast one more look at the village before walking across it. _"Mara, Hana, Maru, Toshiro, Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna, and all the villagers. I can only hope that I'm back before the bandits make their move."_

Daichi jumped into the tree and made his way towards the Land of Water.

 _ **Forested Area around Tenzen's: Next Day, Midday…**_

Daichi could see the tall structure in the distance. "So that's where this…" He jumped back as a kunai embedded itself where he once stood. "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to kill a Shinobi of the Leaf."

To Daichi's surprise, Kanja Yagumi walked out of the brush. "That wasn't meant to kill you. That was a warning to not get any closer to that place."

"I remember you from the Chunin Exams. What is a Mist Shinobi doing around here?" Daichi asked.

Akana and Kenjo joined her.

Akana replied, "We were sent on a mission to execute Tenzen and all his men by order of the Mizukage with approval from the Lord for his crimes against the Land of Water and it's people. These crimes range from petty theft to murder."

It was an unexpected turn of events; however, it afforded Daichi with an opportunity. All he needed was more information.

"I'm guessing you three haven't done that yet." Daichi stated.

Kenjo replied, "This is a man without honor of any kind. He is a plight to the Water Country. Trust me, I'd love to kill him, but our village is still recovering thus making us the only team that could be sent on this mission."

"He has 500 men at his disposal. Their not well trained from the information we were given, but their sheer number makes it impossible for a three man squad to do this unless they were to wait for nightfall."

"Are you asking us these questions because you're offering to help us?" Kanja asks.

"You could say that. Basically, I'll head in right now and begin taking down the enemy. All I need from you three is assurance that you'll hear me out on a problem that I need help with. It'll be up to you weather or not you want to help me." Daichi replied.

Akana smiled, "You're got deal."

Kanja reacted with shock. "Sensei are you crazy! Should we really be letting an ally of the Mist Village walk in there alone?"

"I think your forgetting who your talking to. I am the student of Kazamae the Lion Sage. He's a Taijutsu expert with the only person able to match him in Taijutsu knowledge being Might Guy.

I'll know if I'm outmatched. That's why you're going to give me a communicator system. That way I can call you three for help. In addition, I think this action will make you three more likely to help me with my problem."

"You're crazy!" Kanja exclaimed.

"Go for it." Akana stated.

Kenjo nodded his head in agreement. "It sounds like a solid plan to me."

"Correction, you're all crazy!" Kanja exclaimed, but she wasn't going to fight it anymore.

Akana handed Daichi a communicator that Daichi immediately put on. "I'm going now."

Once he was a fair distance away Akana said, "Cheer up Kanja, that kid will be fine. He's got a sharp mind and plenty of power. This is the perfect opportunity for us to gauge said power."

"Sensei! Are you saying you're only letting him do this because you want to know his power? He's from an allied village. Wouldn't it look bad if he died on our mission?" Kanja frantically said.

"Kanja, Akana Sensei has no intention of letting him die. He has the microphone for a reason after all. Them moment he calls for help is the moment we rush in to help him." Kenjo assured.

Akana nodded, "Besides he is the personal apprentice of a Yonnin. For now let's sit back and wait."

 _ **In Front of Tenzen's**_

Daichi hid in the trees across from the front door. He saw two guard, and drew four Kunai. He then threw them at the guards. The kunai hit their heads and their chest. They fell over with the only sound being a dull thud as they hit the ground.

He observed the building for a few minutes waiting to see any signs of look outs. He saw none so he ran across the open space and came to stand before the front doors. He then entered the building.

 _ **Inside Tenzen's**_

"Hey you! What are you doing inside Lord Tenzen's place?" a voice asked.

"Lion's Will: 30%." Daichi said.

Orange Chakra enveloped Daichi. He move fast and cut down a small group of 5 before they could shout for help. He then downgraded his Lion's will to 10% and quickly moved around the 1st floor.

In the end he killed another 50 before clearing the floor and deactivating his Lion's Will. He was ready to move to the next floor. Unfortunately for him a group of 10 was coming down the stairs and saw the dead bodies.

"We have an intrude…" They began yelling before Daichi ran up and killed them all with his sword before they could properly react.

it was to late. The floors above him were beginning to stir. People were moving about.

Daichi jumped down to the first floor. "I don't think it's time to call them in just yet." He bit his thumb and began to weave hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu."

He slammed his hand on the ground summoning Kizen and a gold furred lion of the same size before him.

"Kit, it sounds to me like you're in some real trouble." Kizen stated.

"I am. There isn't time to explain what's going on just know that anyone we come across is an enemy unless I say so. Oh and if you see a man with a huge sword, leave him to me." Daichi quickly explained.

The gold furred lion nodded. "Got it summoner."

"We'll move up the floors one at a time. Kizen, you'll guard the stair way and kill anyone that comes your way." Daichi looked at the new lion. "What's your name?"

"My name is Sosen." The gold furred lion replied.

Daichi nodded, "I want you to to guard my back and help me take down the enemy as we move."

"As you wish." Sosen stated.

The group moved up to floor two where they were confronted by 20 of the enemy. They were shocked to see a lion, and Daichi used that to his advantage.

"Now!" He exclaimed.

Daichi and Sosen charged the group. Daichi used his Taijutsu to tear through his opponent and create openings for Sosen to go in for the kill. After they finished, Daichi decided that now was the best time to get the Mist Shinobi involved.

He spoke into the microphone. "It's time for your three to move. I've managed to take out 87 of them with help from my lions. If you see them, then don't attack them."

A wave of 22 came at Daichi forcing him to fight once more.

As he fought he heard Akana. "We're on our way."

"This time we're moving up before they come down." Daichi stated.

He and his two lions began to climb the stairs to the third floor where Daichi was immediately attacked by a thief wielding the Executioner's Blade. Daichi drew his Sword of the Thunder Spirit and slashed the huge blade in halve.

This left the wielder of the blade in shock causing him to drop the second halve of the sword. Daichi kept his sword pointed at the man's chest.

"That was a terribly attempt. It's clear you have no training and were just given the blade because you were the only one in this place that could wield such a sword. That does the legacy of Zabuza a great injustice. I suppose that injustice has been corrected since I now claim the blade for myself."

Daichi thrust the blade into the bandit. He held it for a few moment while the Sword of the Thunder Spirit shocked the man. After a few moment, he withdrew his sword allowing the man to fall to the ground. He was dead.

"Kizen and Sosen, I want yo to the bottom of the next set of stairs. Warn me if anyone comes down." Daichi stated.

The two lions did as they were ask. This allowed him to wait for the three Mist Shinobi. It didn't take long before they arrived.

"I managed to take down 100 of them. No one's made there way down the stairs which means the remaining men are waiting on the next levels. " He then showed them the sealing scroll that contained Zabuza's sword. "I also managed to cut down the one who laid claim to the Executioner's Blade."

Kanja reached for it, but Daichi puts it away with a smile. "Nice try, but I'm well aware of your village's rules. You can have it if you can beat me in a spar or manage to trade me something I want."

Kanja's head fell, but she said nothing more on the subject as they were in the middle of a mission.

"Daichi would you be fine working Kenjo?" Akana asked.

"Sure, I got his back. We'll head to the right while you and Kanja can head straight." Daichi stated.

He figured the next floors would be like the previous floors with their current floor and top floor being the only seeming to be the different ones.

"Then let's move up." He then addressed his students."Stay alert."

His students nodded and the four Shinobi moved towards the stairs. "Kizen and Sosen, thank your for your help. I'll summon you again when I need your help."

"You are welcome Kit." Kizen stated.

Her and Sosen then returned to their home leaving the Shinobi to deal with the rest of the enemy.

 _ **Top Floor: Tenzen's Room, Some Time Later…**_

Tenzen had planned for this very situation. He knew he was no longer the aid to the Lord. He'd gotten sloppy in his approach. That's why he hired so many men. There was no way any group of Shinobi could stand up to them. Not even Zabuza himself.

What made his force even deadlier was the fact that he claimed Zabuza's sword for himself and had a man who could wield. Any Shinobi was bound to be frightened when they saw someone with the Executioner's Blade in hand.

He knew men were going to die today, but he also knew there'd be plenty left to escape with. _"These Shinobi made the wrong move by attacking…"_

He stopped as one of his own men crashed threw the door. He landed on the table braking it in halve. Tenzen could clearly see that this man was dead. He didn't get much time to focus on that as three Mist Shinobi and a Leaf Shinobi walked through his now open door.

Daichi familiar orange Chakra was just receding as he moved to the right allowing the three Mist Shinobi to stand in front of Tenzen.

Akana said, "Tenzen, I think you know why we're here." Tenzen drew a tanto and attempted to stab Akana, but Akana merely used his ninja wire and caught Tenzen's arm forcing him to drop the weapon. "You've caused the people of this land great suffering, and now you will pay with your life. Have you any last words?"

Tenzen, surprisingly, wasn't scared. "If I could do it over, I'd be more careful."

Akana nodded. "You'll never get that chance."

Akana drew a kunai and stabbed it into Tenzen's heart. Kanja picked up the tanto and slipped it into her pack. Soon after, Daichi and the Mist Mist Shinobi left the office.

* * *

Naruto's weapon:Bo Staff-3 votes; Quarterstaff-1vote

Fate of Part two: Covering the 4 years of training-2 and a half votes; Going straight to Shippuden-1 and a half vote

From here on out I'm going to list the results of the possible Genin for Daichi's team in list format and only if they have votes. The ones with the most votes will be put on his team. The team will be two male Shinobi and one female (Mara excluded because I'm thinking she will be his fourth Genin). It's just what we've always seen in the Naruto Universe.

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi-3 votes; Hanbi Hyuga-3 votes; Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote; Inari Mochi-1 vote; Udon-1 vote

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

If we go over the 4 year gap:

:You'll read about Daichi's training

:Some of Naruto's Training

:A small portion of other's training

:Daichi taking the Jonin Exams

:Two Chunin Exams

:Daichi becoming a Sensei

:Learning about Daichi's mother (I will say that she comes from the western continent like Anna)

:Most of the movies done my way (Will of Fire will be in Shippuden)

:Other surprises I have planned

 **This next choice is only for those who want to see the 4 year gap being part two**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari Mochi (From the Land of Waves Mission)

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Yuichiro Hatake (Latest and last addition to this list. If you want him on Daichi's team then you're going to have to at least outdo Ayano, Inari, and Udon in votes)

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on Daichi's team)


	72. Siege on Onwashi Village: Part 1

The ending fight of this chapter. It was just something that hit me on the spot. The new blood limit is kind of a twist on the Ketsuryugan. That eye ability allows the user to manipulate the iron in their blood and grants them Genjutsu abilities. Their limit of control isn't only over their blood but actually any liquid with heavy concentrations of iron. The blood limit this character has grants him control over his own blood only. Personally, I like it.

Don't forget to give feed back or to answer the questions at the bottom when you can. And be ready for The Blood Swordsman to make his appearance. Take a look at the review section as well. A review left a wonderful review that prompted me to talk about the Hatakes that will be appearing in this story as well as give a hint about Review OC Hatake's past.

* * *

 _ **In the Forest, Evening…"**_

The small group had set up camp. Daichi then told them everything that was happening in the Land of Waves.

"That's why I came here. I was seeking help because the people that could attack Onwashi are going to be stronger than the people we faced today. Now, I ask you three if you will lend your skills to defeating these bandits?" Daichi asked.

"I'll go with you, but I'm not going to force my team do the same. It'll by their choice if they go or not." Akana stated.

"I will join you in defending Onwashi Village. You honored our village's alliance agreement, so it's only right that I do the same." Kenjo stated.

"I want Zabuza's sword. That's what you have to give me if you want my assistance." Kanja stated.

Daichi took out the scroll. "Would you be willing to let me have that tanto in addition to your assistance?"

Kanja took out the blade and handed it to Daichi, so he handed her the scroll containing the blade. "Just a head's up, I cut the blade in half, so don't be surprised when you have to use blood to fix it. Also, if I ever get my hands on another one of the Seven Swords, I'm keeping it."

Kanja smiled as she put the scroll away. "Dully noted."

Daichi looked at the tanto. It was a snow white blade with a black hilt. The metal was of good quality. He sealed it away planning on buying a sheathe for it later.

"After the events of today, we should all get some rest. We can make for Onwashi early tomorrow." Daichi stated before lying down.

 _ **Onwashi Village: 2 Days Later, Morning…**_

Two s0hadow clones, made by the original Daichi, were sitting atop the little arch way at the end of the bridge. They'd rarely moved since Daichi left and continued to watch the forest for any sign of trouble.

The bridge itself had a semi descent barricade that would at least by the villagers a few minutes to get to the evacuation points should anything happen. Unfortunately, today was the day something was going to happen.

Two throwing knives came out of the brush aimed at the two clones. They both had a similar thoughts, but one reacted just a second faster. The 1st clone jumped in front of the 2nd clone taking the throwing knife and dispelling.

The 2nd shadow clone took the chance and jumped past the barrier. He then ran into the village. "The bandits are coming!"

The clone screamed this over and over again as he ran throughout the village. This prompted several individuals to run out of their homes at the same time as the average villagers. They all wore red bands around their arms and carried weapons.

Those with bows quickly made their way to the bridge so that they could take up their positions. The remaining guards helped direct the villagers to the village hall where they'd be safe.

 _ **Fair Distance outside of Onwashi Village**_

Daichi and the Mist Shinobi were making good time on their way to the village when Daichi suddenly stopped causing his companions to stop as well.

"Is something wrong?" Kanja asked concerned.

"One of my shadow clones was dispelled. The village is under attack. We must hurry!" Daichi began running through the trees at a quicker pace.

"I'll go on ahead. This way we may be able to cut down on the number of deaths." Akana stated.

Daichi nodded his head. "Go."

Akana turned to his students. "You two be careful. The battle at Tenzen's place was a good warm up, but this battle is on completely different terms with a different caliber of enemy."

With that said Akana picked up his pace leaving the two Chunin and Genin behind.

 _ **Great Naruto Bridge, With Toshiro**_

Toshiro was adorned in his sky blue armor and he gripped his sword in his left had. He had volunteered to take up a position with the 1st line of defense while Maru and Hana waited with a number of guards just in case.

Soon the battle would begin. The barricade was cracking and would break down completely soon enough.

"Listen up! You may be inexperienced, but today you fight for your village, friends, and families. Keep those thoughts in mind as you fight!" The barricade broke and Toshiro charged forward. "Show them no mercy!"

Toshiro managed to cut down 5 bandits before a half woman half wolf rammed into him. He was sent straight into the wall of a house before quickly getting to his feet. He now saw that his opponent had light purple fur.

The beat said, "It's been a while since I last faced a Samurai." She smirked. "If you were older, then you might have been able to provide the challenge I've been looking. As it stands now, you'll fall in a matter of minutes."

Toshiro tightly gripped his blade and pointed it outward. "You know nothing of the training I have undergone."

The beast chuckled. "At least you're amusing. In fact, I believe you've at least earned my name. I am Ryuka Tenro." She charged froward. "I will be the one to end your life."

She suddenly stopped as the air grew cold. She looked at Toshiro and saw that he and his blade were bathed in white Chakra..

"What is this? What is this Chakra?" Ryuka asked.

Toshiro smirked. "From those questions, I can tell that you've only ever faced the average Samurai. That's where you run into problems. I am Toshiro Ryu, a Samurai of House Ryu.

I have endured training that has unlocked my element. You try to group me with the Yuki Clan, yet that is far from the truth. Samurai have embraced different teachings. This allows us the use different abilities then you Shinobi.

You can use me as an example. I have the ability to augment my sword strikes with Ice Style, yet I don't have the ability to I use wind or water. Anyways, I believe it's time that I show you just what a Samurai can do. You will not destroy this village!"

He ran at her and swung his sword in a downward arc. Ryuka avoided the strike causing the sword to hit the ground. The attack created a small, frozen circle to appear. Toshiro was shocked. He'd just barley managed to see where she went. He turned his head to the right and saw her smirking at him.

"I'm not going to lie, you're ability had me nervous. Unfortunately for you, that ice is useless if it can't hit me." Ryuka stated.

Toshiro lost the shock on his face instead turning it to focus. He spun around, but Ryuka dropped to all fours causing the blade to sail over her head. She then sprang up and slashed Toshiro's sword arm. This drew a large amount of blood, but he kept a hold of the blade.

Ryuka was getting bored. "You talked an impressive game, but you're skills really are nothing."

Toshiro thrust his blade multiple times at Ryuka attempting get a hit. She continued to dodge them. That was what he expected she'd do. He touched the ground with his blade and used up a good amount of Chakra to freeze the ground under Ryuka.

In her beast form she became unsteady. Toshiro took advantage of this and rammed into her sending her over the bridge. She flipped in the air and landed safely on the water's surface.

She smiled up at Toshiro. "Now that's more like it." Toshiro threw his sword, still coated in his Chakra, into the water. "I'll make sure to remember…"

The sword hit the water causing it to instantly freeze. The ice spread eventually freezing over Ryuka. Toshiro fell to his knees panting from the excessive use of his Chakra.

"It's…" Toshiro stopped as the ice around Ryuka began to crack.

He stood up just as the ice completely broke freeing her.

She was still smiling. "That was an admirable attempt on your part." She appeared behind Toshiro causing him to turn his head in fear. "My blood limit gives me not only a strength increase, but also a speed increase."

Toshiro attempted move as she went for her next attack, but he was exhausted. Ryuka's claws tore threw Toshiro's armor into his armor for a moment before he fell off the bridge. Only he fell onto the ice and crashed right threw it.

Eventually Toshiro's unconscious body came back to the surface and drifted away with the currents.

"Heh, well he better than some of the people I've fought, but he was no where near good enough to push me to my limit." She turned around and saw that her force, being only 40 strong now, had assembled. "Status report."

"5 of our men are dead and another 5 are on their way out." One of the bandits stated.

"I want two groups of 13 and one group of 14. The group of 14 will guard the bridge and make sure no one escapes. The two groups of 13 are to split up. Group one will go right while group two will go left.

Your jobs will be to kill any straggles on those routes and converge with me at the center of the village. That's where we'll find the majority of the remaining villagers. Once they're dead, this village will be under the control of Lord Hatake."

The men moved to fulfill her orders.

 _ **Center of Village: Outside of the Shelter**_

Hana sniffed the air.

"Has something happened to the first line?" Maru asked.

"Toshiro's scent is getting farther away. I'm not sure what's happened to him, but I also smell a lot of blood. The 1st lines been defeated, and I think Toshiro's retreating after being gravely injured. Now there's 3 large groups.

One's remaining near the bridge while two of the groups scents are coming from the right and left halves of the village. Lastly I smell something odd. It's like a cross between a wolf and a human. Whoever it is, they're head this way, but they don't seem to be in a hurry."

" _The Tenro Clan? I'd heard a few members survived the the attack on their clan."_ Maru thought.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Hana, you and your partners take half the men and intercept the force to the right. I'll take the other halve and we'll handle the force to the left.

We'll need to end the battle swiftly to stop the one heading down the middle." Maru turned to look at the 1st shadow clone Daichi made before leaving. He was sitting on the roof of the building. "You'll be able to slow down the one is they arrive early?"

"I will be able to take more hits thanks to the boss' arm guards." He nodded his head. "I can at least hold that one off for a bit." The shadow clone stated.

Maru turned to his daughter, "Make sure you're careful out there."

"I may be mainly a vet, but I'm still a Chunin, Dad. It's you who should be careful what with your Shinobi skills being 8 years out of practice." Hana stated while smiling.

Maru smiled. "Maybe your right, but your mother would kill me more than she's already going to if she knew you died while I'm around. Just make sure you and your men retreat before things get to hectic."

With that Maru signaled for halve the guard to follow him while Hana took the remaining halve.

 _ **Some Distance from the Village**_

The three Shinobi were making good time when something, or rather someone, caught Daichi's eye forcing him to stop.

"Toshiro!" Daichi exclaimed with concern.

He jumped straight into the water and swam over to his cousin. Once he had a firm hold, he swam back to the shore. Kanja and Kenjo were there and helped Toshiro out of the water.

Daichi frantically checked his cousin for a pulse. _"Come on Toshiro, you can't be dead!"_

He felt it. Toshiro had a pulse, but it was weak. On his arm Daichi saw a three claw mark gash that ran down the length Toshiro's left arm, his armor was punctured, and his sheathe was empty.

Daichi immediately took out a med kit, but Kenjo knelt beside Daichi. He already had his supplies out and began tending to Toshiro. Daichi looked at the Mist Shinobi, but Kenjo didn't look at him as continued his work on Toshiro.

"I may not know who this is, but it's clear that he's important to you." Kenjo began cleaning the wound properly. "You two go on ahead and leave him to me. Your skills will serve the village better than mine will."

Daichi nodded his head and stood up. "Thank you."

"Stay on your toes Kenjo. There's no telling if combat will find you out here." Kanja stated.

Daichi jumped into the tree followed shortly by Kanja.

 _ **Great Naruto Bridge**_

Akana made his way down the bridge walking towards the end where a group of 14, that's what he counted, were waiting for him. They'd all turned and watched as Akana walked towards them.

That was thing. He was walking towards them. This action is what prevented them from moving. They were aware enough to know that either someone was cocky if they walked towards you or they were truly strong.

What told them it was the latter were his eyes. This was a man that was sure of his strength. They knew that he was going to be tough to kill. They may even lose half their force if they fought him.

Akana let his Chakra flow through his wires allowing it to float up behind him. "I'm going to give all of one chance and one chance only. Lay down your weapons and I will spare you. If you fight me, then I will kill you. So What will it be?"

For a moment, none of the bandits moved. Then someone spoke up.

"Don't let this Shinobi intimidate us. Lord Hatake assigned us this mission. He has faith in us. What's more, Ryuka has faith that we can handle anyone. Let's do this for Ryuka and Lord Hatake!" The bandit exclaimed.

His words motivated the other bandits to steel themselves and draw their various weapons.

" _Lord Hatake? It can't be Kakashi Hatake."_ The bandits surged forth. _"I suppose It doesn't really matter."_ His wires wrapped around one of the bandits arms. _"I do have to focus on thie battle after all."_

He pulled that first bandit in close and stabbed him in the chest with kunai before letting him fall to the ground. This display did not detour the bandits. They continued their charged and meet Akana head on.

In response, Akana wove hand signs. "I'll do my best to end tor lives quickly. Lightning Style: Lightning Mine Field."

The bandit all stopped as multiple, small balls of lightning appeared all around them them.

Akana made one more hand sign. "Connection Established."

Lightning arched from all the balls of lighting. For a moment, it was controlled, but the lightning soon shot out in each direction hitting every bandit. The attack soon dissipated leaving Akana smiling.

"Seems he wasn't lying. You bandits are much stronger then what I usually face." He stated.

Every bandit was still standing. The only indication that the jutsu did was the presence of scorch marks on their now revealed mesh armor. On this armor he spotted several seals that were glowing purple.

" _Interesting. Seals designed to impede the damage down by the 5 basic elements. Not exactly master status, but by no means is it novice status either."_ Akana thought genuinely impressed.

The bandits were grinning, but they soon stopped when they saw that their opponent was doing the same. Akana began to laugh. This was done more to freak out the bandits than anything else.

"To this day, I am unsure weather what I have is a family trait or an oddity that pops up in Shinobi culture from time to time." He cut his palms to allowing the blood to flow and take shape.

"I wouldn't know since I've never met another soul wit ha blood line like mine. Of course, it's not that hard t hide. I didn't even know I had it until my fist solo mission. Again, it's lucky I can hid it, or I might have died during Yagura's reign."

The blood had turned into twin, red short swords. "Fortunately, our 5th Mizukage succeeded in her rebellion. Now, I'm going to show you the true power of The Blood Swordsman."

His wires had long since retreated to their holder. He now got into his own, wide stand and placed his blades before him. Just like that, he vanished from the bandits sights with only one being able to keep track of him.

A few moments later, one of their own had both their arm's cut clean off before his head followed. From there, every strike was Akana cutting off their heads. In mere minutes, there was only one bandit left standing. The only one who'd managed to defend himself.

Akana was paler and panting. Using his Blood limit always had this effect on him. He had no more blood than anyone else, yet every attack he made chipped his blades forcing him to fix it before they lost their edge.

"It's clear you're the best one out of this group. Tell me, are you a Rouge Shinobi?" Akana asked.

"No, I'm more like a bandit who's learned to use Chakra to speed up his reflexes. My reaction time actually stems from my training with Lord Hatake. I'm one of the few he deemed worthy to train with him.

These men were actually students of mine. Seems as though I'll have to step up my men's training next time." He ran at Akana. "I thank your for showing me the error of my ways."

Akana poured his Chakra into his feet, blades, and hands. He then vanish from the bandits line of sight before appearing behind him. He then fell to his knees as the blood sword fell to the ground and dissolved.

The bandit smiled. "Well played Akana the Blood Swordsman."

A large and wide gash appeared on the bandits chest causing him to collapse on the ground. Akana managed to crawl over to the left hand railing of the huge bridge and sit against it. He then reached into his pack and produced a pint of blood.

"I hate drinking blood. Makes me seems like some crazed killer or a vampire." Akana said before downing the pint.

He had won the battle, but it'd be a bit before he'd be able to fight again.

* * *

EmeraldGirl12:Yes we need another Hatake. Would like to see how Kakashi reacts if possible. Also, there's a lord Hatake? This just got very interesting. Keep up the good work.

Quillion9000: **Technically** there are **Four Hatake** In this world. You have Kakashi, Shiko, Lord Hatake, and the OC that a reviewer created. Kakashi will hear about all four Hatake, but he's only going to meet one Hatake in this part. Maybe he'll meet another, but that's not at least until Shippuden whenever that happens. As for Lord Hatake, I will say that he has a big ego, but it's not exactly undeserving when you hear what he's done. Don't worry, every Hatake will be in this part.

The Review OC will be met in 2 chapter. Shiko already had a small section as most of you know, but he well show up on Daichi's next mission after the one he's currently on. As for Lord Hatake, he'll be appearing before Shiko on that same mission. Also, I want to throw everyone a slight hint as to The Review OC Hatake's past. Kakashi was born in the elemental nations. Shiko and Lord Hatak come from the western continent. OC Hatake is halve Elemental Nations and halve western Continent.

Thank you EmeraldGirl12 for this wonderful review. It prompted me to write that response above.

* * *

Naruto's weapon:Bo Staff-3 votes; Quarterstaff-1vote

Fate of Part two: Covering the 4 years of training-2 and a half votes; Going straight to Shippuden-1 and a half vote

From here on out I'm going to list the results of the possible Genin for Daichi's team in list format and only if they have votes. The ones with the most votes will be put on his team. The team will be two male Shinobi and one female (Mara excluded because I'm thinking she will be his fourth Genin). It's just what we've always seen in the Naruto Universe.

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi-3 votes; Hanbi Hyuga-3 votes; Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote; Inari Mochi-1 vote; Udon-1 vote

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

If we go over the 4 year gap:

:You'll read about Daichi's training

:Some of Naruto's Training

:A small portion of other's training

:Daichi taking the Jonin Exams

:Two Chunin Exams

:Daichi becoming a Sensei

:Learning about Daichi's mother (I will say that she comes from the western continent like Anna)

:Most of the movies done my way (Will of Fire will be in Shippuden)

:Other surprises I have planned

 **This next choice is only for those who want to see the 4 year gap being part two**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari Mochi (From the Land of Waves Mission)

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Yuichiro Hatake (Latest and last addition to this list. If you want him on Daichi's team then you're going to have to at least outdo Ayano, Inari, and Udon in votes)

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on Daichi's team)


	73. Siege on Onwashi Village: Part 2

So the Siege comes to an end and next chapter you will all get your first look a Yuichiro Hatake. That's all I really have to saw other than please review and remember to give feedback the questions below.

* * *

 _ **Center of the Village**_

Ryuka had made it to the center without running into a single village. She'd also used her nose to try and find out what was happening in with her various groups. She smelt the new comer and all the new blood meaning that group was likely dead.

She also smelt someone that smelled kind of like her. That person. Along with other scents, were near her second group. Again she smelt blood coming from that direction. On the opposite side of the village, her last group was fairing worse than the second.

" _At this rate, all my men are going to die."_ She closed her eyes. _"At least their sacrifice won't be in vein. Once I kill these villagers, the remaining guards will lose their morale. Then I can finish them off. This village will be under the control of Lord…"_ She jumped back as a kunai embedded itself where she'd stood.

A young man in a dark blue gi with white trim jumped down from the top of a building to stand before her. He had sky blue hair, wore a Chunin vest over his Gi, had a sword at his side, and wore metal arm guards around his wrist.

"This is as far as you go unless you get through me." The clone drew his sword knowing that it was his only chance to buy as much time as possible for help to arrive.

Ryuka smiled, "As you wish Leaf Shinobi. Let us see if your bite is worse than your bark."

 _ **Great Naruto Bridge, Some Time Later…**_

Naruto and Kanja arrived on the bridge to find it littered with the bodies of various bandits. They then spotted Akana sitting against a railing. He seemed pale and both his hands were cut; otherwise, he was fine.

That didn't stop Kanja from running over to him. "Sensei! Are you okay?!"

Akana smiled, "You don't have to worry about me Akana. I just didn't drink blood as often as I should have."

Kanja sighed in relieve. "Sensei, you really have to get over how drinking blood makes you look. There's nothing wrong with it. The villagers and our fellow Shinobi donate their blood because they know you're a strong Shinobi who can protect them."

Akana chuckled. "It's still new to me. I mean blood lines haven't been accepted for a while, so I never had access to blood like I do now."

Daichi had read about two different Blood Limits concerning blood, so the conversation wasn't as odd as it might be to some people. He needed to intervene. He needed to know what was going on in the village.

"Akana, you wouldn't happen to have any information concerning what's going on here would you?" Daichi asked.

Akana slowly got to his feet. His blood levels had returned to normal.

"Counting the people I took down, there's 24 dead bandits and 25 dead villagers from what I can tell so far. I didn't exactly get far." Akana explained

"Then here's what we're going to do. I'm taking the path straight to the evacuation shelter. Kanja, I want you to swing to the right, and Akana, I want you to swing to the left

It's just a hunch, but the enemy may have split off in an attempt to pick off stragglers. Take down any bandits you find. The guards are wearing red bands on their arms, so don't attack them or anyone on their side.

After your done sweeping the two area's, I want you to make your way to the center of the village. Bandits are bound to be their weather it be their leader or what remains of them."

Kanja nodded her head. "Right."

Akana said, "I suppose I've rested enough anyways."

The three Shinobi broke off heading for their various assignments.

 _ **Right Side of the Village**_

Akana jumped from roof to roof. It wasn't long until he heard the sounds of combat. He rushed towards it and stopped to scan the area.

" _10 out of 20 guards left standing. A girl with three dogs and a Chunin vest like Daichi's on their side. 6 out of 13 bandits remaining. This group of bandits seems just under the skill of that one bandit I fought. No doubt they have seals like their friends as well."_ Akana thought.

He jumped down behind the bandits and cut his hands once more which had already healed over from the blood he drank. The blood formed into a fresh pair of short swords, and he charged into the fray taking down two more bandit before they registered he was there.

Akana then jumped over the bandits and landed beside the Leaf Chunin. "There isn't much time for introductions. I'm here because Daichi brought me. Let's work together to end this fight."

Hana was happy Daichi was back, but immediately focused on the battle. She saw how easily this Mist Jonin took down two of the enemy, so she nodded her head.

"Form back up and hit them hard. We just have four bandits left." Hana proclaimed.

The remaining guards, despite their losses this day, gave a resounding, "Yes ma'am!"

 _ **Left Side of Town**_

Kanja eventually came upon a battle much like what Akana came upon. Only this time 12 guards were left standing against 5 bandits. She saw that the guards had a man who fought much like a Jonin Shinobi on their side

" _So this must be Maru Inuzuka."_ She wove some hand signs. _"I should lend him a hand. Hiding in the Mist Jutsu."_ Mist began to role in on the village while Kanja revealed her Sharingan. _"If they're strong enough to push Sensei as far as they did, then I can go holding back."_

Maru noticed the mist at the same time as everyone else. _"This mist is not natural. Do they have a Rouge Mist Shinobi on their side? I'll just have to clear this mist."_

Maru used his Chakra to push the mist away. When he did, he saw a young Mist Chunin cut down one of the four remaining bandits before she appeared at his side.

"Hello Maru Inuzuka. The name's Kanja Yagumi. Our villages are allies, so don't think of this as odd instead, let us work together to finish them off." Kanja stated.

Maru nodded his head. "Very well." He then addressed the men. "We just have to finish off three more of them, then you can see your loved ones once move. Let's move!"

Kanja and Maru lead the charge.

 _ **Center of the Village, Inside the Village Hall**_

Mara had been looking throw the windows watching the battle that unfolded. She wasn't the only one. Many of the villagers were watching the fight. They saw how the shadow clone was putting up a valiant effort, but he was no where near strong enough, quick enough, or could react fast enough to deal any lasting blows.

The most he got in were a few glancing blows that didn't seem to stop the half woman half wolf bandit. The clone never wavered and continued to fight. Mara knew the clone would fight until it was dispelled.

" _Big brother, you have to come and save us. I can't fight for myself. I'm not strong enough. I'm not skilled enough. I couldn't fight her."_ Mara thought as she continued to watch the fight.

Inari was right next to her watching the fight as well. In his hand he tightly gripped the kunai pouch Daichi gave him to train with. The shuriken pouch was in the pocket of his overalls.

" _I have to be ready if that clone falls. I have to. My mom and everyone I care for are in here. I have to be ready to protect them."_ Inari was determined.

 _ **Outside the Village Hall**_

The clone knew he was done for. He couldn't activate Lion's Will or he'd lose what Chakra he'd have. He couldn't tap into Kenshi's Chakra either. None of the clones could.

As a result he'd resorted to distraction tactics hoping that Hana or Maru would show up to take her on. But now he only had enough chakra left for one last attack. Then he'd be dispelled on the next attack.

The clone took a deep breathe and focused his remaining Chakra into one last attack. One of the many he hadn't shown yet. The clones arm glowed blue with Chakra. He then charged in once the whole arm as covered.

"Lion's Devastation!" The clone declared.

Ryuka avoided the attack and slashed the clone in the back causing it to dispel. The arm guards clattered to the ground devoid of Chakra.

Ryuka chuckled. "You lasted a long time for a clone, but you were not a challenge." She walked over to the village hall. "Though I will admit that you were dun to play with."

 _ **Inside Village Hall**_

Inari saw her walking towards the hall. He flipped open his holster and drew a kunai. He would do his best to protect his village and Daichi's sister. He moved to stand in front of everyone.

Much like the time they faced Gato, the villagers stood behind him. They to would fight for their village. The door was kicked down and Ryuka was about to walk in. Inari tightened his grip on his kunai knowing he only had one shot before she'd zero in on him.

Then it happened. A blade was thrust along Ryuga's side drawing blood. She lept away. Everyone move to the open doorway and windows to get a good look at what was happening. Mara and Inari managed to get a spot in front of the door way. They both smiled because the one that saved them was Daichi.

 _ **With Daichi**_

Daichi was leaking more killer intent then he ever had before as he faced down the woman he knew as Ryuka from his clone's memories. He was livid and his sword was coated her blood.

" _If I had just been a few minutes late, then the villagers would have been dead… My sister would have been dead."_ Daichi thought as he sheathed his blade and clenched his fist.

"So you're the one that made that little clone. Hopefully you can provide a better challenge than it did." Ryuka stated with a smile.

Daichi angrily replied, "You were going to kill those villager. You severely wounded my cousin." His fist clenched to the point where his knuckles turned white. "You're bandits attacked a fellow Leaf Shinobi. You would have killed my sister. I hope you've made your peace because I will end you life!"

Daichi shoulder, with his Lion's Will Seal, was glowing orange. The number changed from 30% to 50% as its max.

Ryuka ignored this. "If you think you can end my life, then I welcome you to try. Come and give me the challenge I deserve."

"Lion's Will: 50%." Daichi stated.

The Orange Chakra flared up around him. He moved to fast for anyone in the hall to see him, but Ryuka could. The two clashed fist with each other. They then went at it exchanging blow after blow. Daichi didn't even bother blocking or dodging.

This surprised Ryuka, and Daichi used that to nail every one of his hits. Daichi then jumped back to avoid Ryuka's last strike. He got into a different stance and slid his right foot across the ground while forming his hands to look like claws.

"Lion Claw Strike!" Daichi declared.

He ran at Ryuka putting every ounce of Chakra into his legs and hands. He then attacked her with a flurry of strikes. Once she was dazed, Daichi put his two hands together and reared back for one last strike.

He thrust his hand forward forcing Ryuka to fly backwards. It wasn't enough. She managed to flip in mid air and land on her feet. She was clutching her side, but also she smiled at Daichi.

"This is it. This is the fight I've been looking for! To shall validate my existence!" She exclaimed with glee.

Her fur began to change from a dull purple to a dark purple. Daichi could feel the Chakra radiating off of her and knew that there was only one thing he could do if he wanted to defeat her and keep everyone safe.

He took a deep breathe and drew on Kenshi's Chakra. He let the flood gates open as he drew on the same emotions he had when he face Kuroma. The same emotions that rose when Kuroma threatened his friends.

Blue Chakra wrapped around Daichi. The Chakra receded to reveal that he'd changed. His hair became dark blue, straightened, and was in a pony tail. His Gi and vest had vanished instead they were replaced by sky blue, lose fitting pants and a T-shirt with a lose, long sleeved jacket over it.

The two Shinobi charged at one another. Ryuka's claws, which were now longer and sharper, attempted to hit Daichi. He was easily able to dodge them. She was well below Kuroma in terms of skill, strength, and speed.

Daichi only had a short amount of time before he blacked out. He knew this. He drew his sword and laid into Ryuka with a series of fast strikes. Each one hit there mark and stained her fur red.

Eventually, she just couldn't take it anymore. Her beast form receded as she fell to the ground bleeding from her wounds. Im mere moments, she'd be dead.

"You are a truly a great warrior Leaf Chunin. You gave me the battle I have always sought. May you go onto to fight many more and may your dreams come true. Whatever they may be…" Ryuka died.

" _I did it. They're all save. Maru, Hana, Akana, and Kanja, I leave the remaining bandits to you…"_ Daichi thought before passing out.

 _ **Tazuna's House: Guest Bedroom, 3 Days Later…**_

Daichi slowly opened his eyes. The room was bathed in sunlight. He felt someone beside him and turned his head to find Mara sleepingr. He cheeks were tear stained, and her eyes were red.

He looked passed her and saw Hana sleeping in the same chair he'd sat in until she'd woken up. He remembered everything from leaving to find help to fighting the girl. He knew that he'd left a lot of people worried about him.

" _It's better that their worried than dead."_ Daichi thought smiling.

he moved his hand out from under the cover and gently shook Mara awake. She opened her eyes and looked at him. It took a few moments for her to wake up, but when she did, she instantly hugged him tight. Fresh tears rolled down her face.

"Bigbrotheryou'realrightIwasscaredwhenIsawyoufall!" Mara stated through tears of joy that her brother was in fact alive.

This prompted Hana to wake up as well as Tazuna, Tsunami, Maru, Inari, and Toshiro, a little slower than the rest, to rush into his room. They were all happy to see that he was up, but none of them spoke.

They allowed Mara to have her moment with her brother. It was actually sweat how he was trying to comfort her. In truth, this scene was all they needed.

 _ **Village Center, 4 Days Later…**_

Daichi, a few hours after successfully calming his sister, was informed that the funeral for all the dead guards had been held the day after the attack. People were still grieving.

It wouldn't be that way for long because the end of the week was when a huge party was to be held to honor the memory of those guards. It was also meant to celebrate the guards that lived and the brave Shinobi that fought for their village.

That was where Daichi found himself now sitting at a table with Maru, Hanna, Mara, Toshiro, Kenjo, Kanja, and Akana with tons of food set before them. Toshiro, for once, didn't have a stick up his butt, as he was rather chummy with Kenjo.

He had his arm over the Mist Genin and a smile on his face. "This guy is my new best friend with how he saved my butt."

Kenjo simply said, "It was honestly nothing. I was just less effective in combat, so it was only logical that I stay behind to tend to you."

Daichi said, "Either way, I'm thankful for what you did as well. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I lost Toshiro and his stiff nature."

Maru, who'd drunken enough to be wasted, said, "Plez, if we wnt to be thnxful to anyone it shld be u. U cme alog and sved thm." He raised a glass. "To Dchi!"

He then fell over laughing and began singing a a jpyful tune.

Hana groaned in embarrassment. "Dad."

Daichi turned Akana. "Listen, I wanted to thank you three for coming with me. I hope your Mizukage isn't to harsh on you for not returning after completing your assigned mission."

Akana waved it off. "I don't think she will be. Not after she hears about this incident."

Kanja smiled. "Besides we upheld our villages alliance agreement and helped save a village. I think it was more than worth coming here even if she is made at us."

"It does help that we get to attend this party." Kenjo added.

Daichi asked, "When do you three leave?"

"We were planning on heading out tomorrow. Why? Do you still need us for something?" Akana asked.

"Tomorrow I want to head out to Gato's old base. I'm convinced that's where these bandits were based. I want the back up in case there happen to be more bandits than I was lead to believe." Daichi explained.

Akana nodded his head. "Yeah, we'll come along with you. If we find nothing, then me and my team will leave for the Mist Village after checking the place out. If we get thrown into another battle, then we'll rest up again before heading back."

It wasn't long before some of the villagers picked up instruments. They began to play music for people to dance to. That's also when girls began to approach Daichi.

"Hey, would you like to dance with me?" One girl asked.

Another said, "Then you have to give me a dance as well."

"Me to." Another girl said.

Hana was getting angry.

Daichi said, "I'm not much of a dancer. It's not really a skill my father taught me."

"Then maybe you'd let us join you…" She began.

Han stood up and sat down in between the girls and Daichi. "He's not interested because he's dating me."

Hana was leaking enough killer intent that it sent the girls away.

"Hana, what was that about?" Daichi asked.

Hana looked at Daichi confused but still angry. "They were clearly interested in you, and you weren't denying them.'

"They were?!" Daichi exclaimed in surprise.

"They were Daichi. Didn't you recognize the signs?" Toshiro asked.

"No!" Daichi exclaimed.

He put his hand on top of Hana's while looking genuinely ashamed in himself.

"I'm sorry Hana. I honestly didn't notice that they were interested in me. You are the one I've decided to date. I'm not good at knowing when people are interested in me. You are the one who had to tell me you were interested.

I may be oblivious when it comes to this particular subject, but I know enough that I'm not going to throw away what we started for some other girl. I still need to get to know you after all." Daichi stated with a reassuring smile.

Hana blushed forgetting all about her anger. "Thank you Daichi."

He removed his hand from hers, and soon the table went back to talking about the battles they had not only in the village but on their other missions as well. Everyone was able to relax and enjoy themselves after the events a week prior.

* * *

two reviews in a row. Thank you EmeraldGirl12

EmeraldGirl12:Wow. I'm not sure what to say. I'm not use to authors actually responding to my reviews. In fact, you're one of the only authors to do so. Probably because I like to read older fics and don't review a lot but whatever. Anyways, after my last review I realized I didn't actually say that I wanted the OC Hatake on Daichi's team so here. Also, if you can't tell I am a huge Kakashi fan. Sorry if this review is all over the place, I'm not use to reviewing stories. Keep up the good work.

Quillion9000: To tell you the truth, you're probably right. Older fanfiction writers don't tend to answer questions having stopped writing and such or maybe they've moved onto new works. Either way, I'm still going to be around for awhile. There's still so much I want to do with this part one before I move onto a part two.

I remember a review you wrote a little while ago when I first mentioned another Hatake besides Kakashi. It's not all that surprising that you like Kakashi. To tell you the truth, I like him to. I just can't find much use for him in the story. Although, I suppose I shouldn't say that exactly since I have plans to utilize him. He has to confront his past and own up to some mistakes involving Team 7 and his.

Don't worry, Team 7, the three members in Konoha, are going to come to his defense. What's more, people are going to own up to their own mistakes when it comes to Sasuke and Kakashi. I have my plans set up, but that parts a little bit down the road. First Kakashi's going to have to met Yuichiro.

You vote for having Yuichiro On Daichi team has been counted. Though this only gives him one vote tying him with the Inari, Ayano, and Udon. He needs at least one more vote, from someone else to rise above them. AS for your review, I love it. I love getting any review. Thank you.

* * *

Thank you EmeraldGirl12 for voting on 1 and a third of these questions.

Naruto's weapon:Bo Staff-3 votes; Quarterstaff-1vote

Fate of Part two: Covering the 4 years of training-3 and a half votes; Going straight to Shippuden-1 and a half vote

From here on out I'm going to list the results of the possible Genin for Daichi's team in list format and only if they have votes. The ones with the most votes will be put on his team. The team will be two male Shinobi and one female (Mara excluded because I'm thinking she will be his fourth Genin). It's just what we've always seen in the Naruto Universe.

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi-3 votes; Hanbi Hyuga-3 votes; Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote; Inari Mochi-1 vote; Udon-1 vote; Yuchiro Hatake-1 vote

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback. Also I do not have a lot of reviews on my story, so please at least try to add genuine reviews. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite the story so that way you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Thank you.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

If we go over the 4 year gap:

:You'll read about Daichi's training

:Some of Naruto's Training

:A small portion of other's training

:Daichi taking the Jonin Exams

:Two Chunin Exams

:Daichi becoming a Sensei

:Learning about Daichi's mother (I will say that she comes from the western continent like Anna)

:Most of the movies done my way (Will of Fire will be in Shippuden)

:Other surprises I have planned

 **This next choice is only for those who want to see the 4 year gap being part two**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari Mochi (From the Land of Waves Mission)

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Yuichiro Hatake (Latest and last addition to this list. If you want him on Daichi's team then you're going to have to at least outdo Ayano, Inari, and Udon in votes)

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on Daichi's team)


	74. The Boy

This chapter was necessary in my opinion, and not just because I finally have the last member of Konohamaru's generation now making it possible to form three full teams. I needed a transition before we get to the craziness that will be happening back in Konoha. I mean you have Kakashi and Yuichiro, Ino's feelings for Daichi, Maru returning home after 8 years, Kiba's finding out about Hana and Daichi, and maybe a few missions.

I will say this right now. Daichi's mission is not going to run smoothly from here. Heck, it might just be made an S rank by the time he's finished purely because of what he'll have dealt with. Also, just a hint, two of the things listed above will come back to Daichi. Virtual Bronie Points to anyone who can guess which ones and where I'm going with it. (Warning, you will not know if you got these virtual points until the chapter where it comes to Daichi)

Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow, and thank you all for your wonderful support on this story. There's still a fair bit to get through before part two, content decided by you viewers by answering one a few of the questions below, gets started. Hopefully you're fine with that because I still have things I want to flush out in this part. Anyways, as always, Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Gato's old Hideout, Morning…**_

A kid, a year older than Konohamaru, was finally able to pick the lock to his room after a week of trying. A week where no one came to check on him. A week where no one stopped him.

He slipped out of the room and carefully moved through the building. He didn't want his escape attempt to be blown. He first moved to the weapons room and grabbed the weapon he was most familiar with.

He also grabbed a pack, a kunai pouch, and a shuriken pouch. He then moved from room to room gathering useful things for travel. His last stop was the library. There was no point in leaving this place if he didn't know where to go.

 _ **Outside Gato's old Hideout, Some Time Later…**_

"This is the hideout you've been talking about." Kanja stated.

Daichi nodded his head. "Team 7 came here shortly after our run in with Gato. The mercenaries Gato hired had fled the area, so we were able to reclaim all the money stolen from Onwashi Villagers and then some.

It's how Tazuna was able to pay us for an A ranked mission. I don't doubt that the villagers used the rest of the money to jump start their trade and begin reconstruction on the village."

Akana appeared before the three Shinobi. "There was no one on the grounds. This means any extra men are either inside or this place is abandoned."

Daichi nodded his head. "Kanja, you go with Akana and enter the building from the back. Me and Kenjo will enter through the front."

The three Mist Shinobi nodded and Akana took his Chunin with him. Daichi lead Kenjo to the front door of the hideout. They slipped inside and went though the building until they eventually came to an odd sight.

Every door in the building was closed except for one. This door was opened slightly indicating that someone was inside. Daichi signaled for Kenjo to wait until he called him. He then made his way to the door and slipped inside the room.

It was at this moment that someone, who came up to Daichi's waist, launched kick straight at his head. Daichi grabbed the leg only for the assistant to spin and attempt a punch. This forced him to grab the fist with his other hand.

He suddenly let go of the boy because his appearance was that shocking. The boy spun and landed on his feet before Daichi where he got a good look at him. He was looking at someone eerily similar to Kakashi.

He had the same spiky silver hair that leaned towards the left and he was wearing the same style of clothing with his own mask. The only differences between Kakshi and this boy were that the clothes were crimson red, he had a sheathe containing a white handled tanto, his eyes were green, and he was slightly tan. The boy faced Daichi ready to fight for his freedom.

Daichi held up his hands. "Whoa, we don't have to fight." He touched his head band. "See this. I'm a Chunin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I have nothing to do with the bandits." Daichi saw the look that passed in the young man's eyes. "That is what you thought I was, right?"

The boy looked at Daichi wearily as he slowly lowered his arms. "Do you know who I was?"

" _I found another person with amnesia. This is just great. Maybe Kakashi Sensei knows something about him. He looks like a Hatake. Though, if there is a relation, I have no idea what it could be. This boy looks like Sensei, but he also looks like The White Fang._

 _This means he could be Kakashi's brother, son he didn't know about, or maybe a cousin? No, the Hatake line was supposed to be wiped ou_ t, and _I've never heard or read about Kakashi Sensei having a son._

 _Maybe Sensei hid him away, but that can't be. Leaf Village Shinobi don't tend to do that. Kakashi Sensei doesn't seem like the type of guy to do that. At this point the only things I can say for certain is that his amnesia seems to be like Mara's and he looks kind of like Sensei."_

"It's unfortunate, but I do not know who you are nor do I know where you came from." Daichi began.

The boy walked away. "Then just leave me be. I have to know where I'm going before some bandit shows up."

"They're all dead." The boy stopped and turned towards Daichi. "Me, my friends, and a good group of villagers managed to kill them. Though, If you want, I can give you a place where you can belong."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves is always in need of Shinobi. We are the people that fight and kill in place of the average citizen. You're Taijutsu is quite impressive and it makes me wonder just how good of a Shinobi you could be." Daichi replied.

The boy portrayed no emotions with what he sad next. "This village you speak of. You think I would be able to carve out a life for myself? What's more, I wouldn't be locked up? I've already been there for as long as I can remember. I have no intention of going back to that."

Daichi gave him a reassuring smile. "You won't be locked up if I have anything to say about it."

"What can you do to assure this?" The boy asked.

"I have some sway in the village, and know other people that have the same amount of sway as I do. To make a long story short, I'll make sure no one locks you up." Daichi thought about it for a moment.

Just, don't go trusting any old men with canes, emotionless men and women, in mask, with cloaks and a tanto, or anyone from the Kurama Clan. In fact, the only old man you should trust is the Sarutobi Clan Leader."

The boy nodded his head and walked over to Daichi. "I repeat, I will not go back to being locked up. At the first sign that something like that will happen, I'll fight to escape. At the same time, I'll heed your warning and won't hold it against your village if any of the people you warned me about do something to me.

Also I will not be forced to become what you call a Shinobi. I will think about what you have said and what you will tell me before making the choice myself."

Daichi merely nodded his head as he walked out of the room followed by the boy. Kenjo was tense until he saw that both of them were relaxed.

"Daichi, who's the kid?" Kenjo asked.

"I'm not sure as his memory is gone." Daichi stated.

Kenjo looked at the kid. "So, uh do you know if this base is empty?"

The boy replied, "I haven't run into a single soul other than the two of you."

Daichi smiled. "Seems Onwashi Village is in the clear. Let's head outside and wait for Akana and Kanja to find us."

It wasn't long until everyone was together once more. Akana confirmed what the boy said. The base was devoid of life.

Daichi extended a hand to Akana. "I guess this is where we part ways. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to write to the Leaf Village. I'll make sure to come running."

Akana smiled and shook his hand. "Same to you." They both let go. "Hopefully the next time we meet you're a Jonin."

Daichi nodded. "If that's the case, we'll have to spar."

"It's a deal." Akana turned away from Daichi and addressed his team. "Alright, we're setting out for home. Let's move out!"

"It was an honor to help you Lord Daichi Ryu of the Fusion Clan." Kenjo stated.

Kanja said, "It was a lot of fun as well."

The three Shinobi took off jumping into the trees. The boy observed them leave and wondered if jumping from trees like that was something all Shinobi could do.

Daichi gave the boy a smile. "If you want to get a taste of what a Shinobi can do, then get on my back." The boy did so without complaint. "Hang on." Daichi then took the trees heading back to Onwashi.

"Tree hopping may just seem like you're literally hopping from tree to tree, but it's not as easy as that. This is actually something a Shinobi does after he learns to climb a tree using nothing but their feet and Chakra."

"What does it mean to be a Shinobi?" The boy asked.

"That question means different things to different people. Kind of already explained it to you earlier. We kill and fight so the average Joe can go about their day. Without us willing to do this, they'd be the ones forced to fight.

Both of my Senseis told me that this makes us heroes, and I can see why. Of course, there's a something more I can tell you. It all starts with a simple phrase 'Shinobi are blades with a heart'…"

From there Daichi told the young boy what he told Inari and Mara when he took them to see Zabuza's grave.

"Use this information and think if it's really something you want to do. I'm not training you, so I don't expect you to give me an answer any time soon." At this point he landed on the ground before the bridge.

"For today, you stay with me, but tomorrow I'm going to have people I trust take you back to the village along with a letter explaining what we spoke of back at that hideout."

The boy nodded. He followed Daichi to the house while deep in thought. He was thinking about what to do with his freedom and the things Daichi told him.

 _ **Great Naruto Bridge, Next Morning…**_

Daichi was seeing Maru, the boy he found yesterday, Hana, and Hana's three partners off. He handed Hana two letters. One was a status report detailing everything that happened since the last one.

The other was a letter vouching for the boy as well as asking for several other Clan heads to vouch for him as well. The only clan heads Daichi excluded were Hiashi and Unkai. Hiashi still had to answer to his council, and he did not trust the Kurama Clan.

"So Maru, are you excited to finally see your home after all these years?" Daichi asked.

"A bit. I'm actually more fearful for my life. Tsume is really going to let me have it for missing 8 years worth of her dinners." Maru stated.

Hana sighed and shrugged. "The sad thing is that he's not lying. Mom will probably be more pissed that he missed her dinners than anything else. Someone only really aloud to miss them if they have a proper excuse."

Maru said, "Anyways, waiting around her any longer isn't going to make her any less mad at me." He sighed. "At least I'll get to see the man Kiba's becoming now."

Hana chuckled at that. "Dad, Kiba's was 4 when you left. He didn't particularly understand it when you didn't return. He didn't know much about the Shinobi world. You're going to have to make it up to him just as much as mom. Neither of them are going to be as forgiving as I have been."

Maru's head fell as he began muttering about his misfortune.

Daichi approached Hana. "I'm sorry I can't come back with you guys. I still have to see this mission to its end; however, I promise to take you out on our first date as soon as I am able."

Hana smiled. "I'll hold you to that promise."

He then turned his attention to the boy. "Hopefully you settle down into a proper life in Konoha when I return."

The boy said nothing instead choosing to turn around and walk away from Onwashi. He just wanted to get to this Leaf Village and get far away from that hideout. This prompted Hana and Maru to move ahead of him.

They were the once that knew the way after all. Soon the small group was out of eye sight prompting Daichi to head back to Tazuna's.

 _ **Tazuna's House**_

Daichi entered the house and immediately found Tazuna and Toshiro. They were both sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Tazuna, I need you to inform the guards that training begins tomorrow. Tell them to meet me and Toshiro, in the clearing, at the usual time." Daichi stated.

Tazuna smiled. "Good, they've been itching to begin their training again. I'll make sure to inform them. Just don't be surprised when you've got more of them then you began with."

Daichi nodded his head. "Good, 12 was a low number for a guard after all."

"Here I thought I could enjoy a few more days of rest." Toshiro smiled. "Seems as though you're a real slave driver Daichi."

Daichi put his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Cousin, leave the jokes to people who don't have sticks up their butts."

Toshiro angrily shouted, "I am not that up tight!"

Daichi laughed. "Okay, if you tell jokes like that, then I may allow you to tell them more often."

He left Toshiro fuming and headed for the guest bedroom when Inari stopped him. "Daichi, I've decided that I do want to become a Shinobi. I want to grow strong enough to protect my home. I want to grow strong like you and Naruto."

Daichi had a smiled on his face as he continued walking up the stairs. "Training picks back up tomorrow."

 _ **Guest Room**_

Daichi found his sister sitting on the bed. She stood up and ran over to Daichi giving him a hug.

"Big Brother, I've thought a lot about what you said when you took us to those graves. Especially after you woke up. I've decided that I want to become a Shinobi. Please train me to be strong." Mara asked.

Daichi parted from her and gave her a smile. "Training will recommence tomorrow. You better be ready to get up early."

Mara smiled as well. "Yes, brother."

 _ **Gato's Hideout, Late at Night…**_

Shun was going over some of his notes when his body guard, Sadai, walked over to him. Sadai had ditched the bear belt and now wore well crafted, crimson red, leather armor. A new, lighter, and stronger axe that was strapped to his back.

"The bandits weren't here sir. I noticed; however, that several doors had been picked. There were also several weapon racks that were devoid of weapons. The experiment was no where to be found either."

Shun closed his book and put it away. "It's of little importance. Someday my experiments will show themselves. When that day comes, we shall collect them."

He tossed a scroll to Sadai before walking off. Sadai followed him while reading from the scroll. The pair disappeared into the night.

* * *

Naruto's weapon:Bo Staff-3 votes; Quarterstaff-1vote

Fate of Part two: Covering the 4 years of training-3 and a half votes; Going straight to Shippuden-1 and a half vote

From here on out I'm going to list the results of the possible Genin for Daichi's team in list format and only if they have votes. The ones with the most votes will be put on his team. The team will be two male Shinobi and one female (Mara excluded because I'm thinking she will be his fourth Genin). It's just what we've always seen in the Naruto Universe.

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi-3 votes; Hanbi Hyuga-3 votes; Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote; Inari Mochi-1 vote; Udon-1 vote; Yuchiro Hatake-1 vote

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

If we go over the 4 year gap:

:You'll read about Daichi's training

:Some of Naruto's Training

:A small portion of other's training

:Daichi taking the Jonin Exams

:Two Chunin Exams

:Daichi becoming a Sensei

:Learning about Daichi's mother (I will say that she comes from the western continent like Anna)

:Most of the movies done my way (Will of Fire will be in Shippuden)

:Other surprises I have planned

 **This next choice is only for those who want to see the 4 year gap being part two**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari Mochi (From the Land of Waves Mission)

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Yuichiro Hatake (Latest and last addition to this list. If you want him on Daichi's team then you're going to have to at least outdo Ayano, Inari, and Udon in votes)

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on Daichi's team)


	75. Maru's Return and Yuichiro's Adoption

I really want to save this A/N for the end, so you'll find it down there. Don't forget to review if you have the time and Enjoy the story.

* * *

 _ **Leaf Village Gate**_

Maru, Hana, the three dogs, and the boy all walked into the village. Hana checked in at the gate while the two guard, Izumo and Kotetsu, looked at the two new people she brought with her.

Izumo asked, "Hana, who are these people?"

Kotetsu asked, "Why does the kid look like Kakashi?"

Hana didn't look up from the register she was writing in. "Sorry, but the man doesn't want to share his identity until he's spoken with Tsunade and my mother. The boy has amnesia and doesn't even remember his own name."

Hana finished checking in. The small group then made its way towards the Hokage's Tower.

"How much you want to bet that Daichi has something to do with this?" Izumo asked.

"It's pretty likely. Hana didn't say where she was going, but I think it's safe to assume she went to see Daichi." Kotetsu replied.

 _ **Tsunade's Office**_

Hana, Maru, and the boy waited patiently while Tsunade read Daichi's letters explaining everything that happened since his last letter as well as the letter vouching for the boy.

She was just on the last few lines of the last letter. "Don't let the old war hawk anywhere near the boy. If he goes missing, then I will tear apart the Leaf Village looking for where he's hidden.

I will not betray the trust this kid's shown me even if you were to order me to stand down. I know many people would agree to help me on this. As such, pending blood test, I want him placed in Kakashi's care.

He may not be ecstatic about it, but he's a clan head. He has a a duty to protect his clan members. Also, should he want to, allow him into Konohamaru's class at the academy. I think he'll make a great Shinobi."

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

Shizune appeared . "Yes."

"Take this child to the Medical Core. Have them run a blood test that cross references his blood with any we have on file. I want the results on my desk immediately after their done." Tsunade stated.

Shizune nodded and walked over to the boy giving him a smile. "Follow me."

He said nothing as he followed the woman out of the office.

Tsunade then turned her attention to Maru. "Maru Inuzuka, I've read the letter and cross referenced it with the entry in the bingo book. As such, you are free to return to your compound.

Though, the village is in dire need of skilled and loyal Jonin, so I can only give you a month off before you need to return to active duty. Can you agree to these terms?"

Maru nodded his head. "Yes Lady Tsunade." _"Tsume's probably not going to let me take missions unless I'm escorted by at least three Inuzuka though."_

The two Inuzuka left Tsunade who turned to look out the window at the Hokage's faces. _"Naruto and Daichi have both been doing their part to help the Leaf Village grow._

 _While this is drawing potential disaster, it's also advancing you're dream for this village grandfather."_ She smiled. _"Minato and Kushina. Hagane and Mara. Your children are something special."_

 _ **With the Boy**_

He looked at his surrounding. People were staring at him, but he could see that it was out of curiosity. Which was only natural since he'd been told he looked like an Elite Jonin of this village.

Other than that, the atmosphere of this village was something he enjoyed. The village was bathed in sun light, and when people weren't staring at him, they were going about their day.

There were buildings everywhere he looked. Shinobi, people with head bands and vest, and the average person walked the same streets. There were no bandits forcing him to train for hours on end.

Pushing him to his limits until he crashed for some goal he was never told about. He would be free to carve out his own life in this village. He could choose what he wanted to do. What he wanted to be. This is what he wanted.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" Shizune asked the boy.

The boy simply replied, "I don't have a name. No one ever saw fit to give me one either."

"So you have amnesia then?" Shizune asked concerned for the child.

"That's what the blue haired Shinobi, Daichi Ryu, said. I don't know. I don't feel like I'm missing something by not remembering my past. Nothing I've seen has given me any sort of head pain like I'd remember something.

Really, the only things I remember are from a few months ago until now. I know I've always had to fight. I was always told it was so I'd grow stronger, but my captives never told why."

"You mean to tell me that you were forced to fight everyday since you can remember?" Shizune asked.

"I mean, yeah. I was forced to fight bandits and this one strong lady. She was always brutal whenever I had to fight her. If I performed well, I'd get treated well enough. If not, I'd have what small pleasure I had taken away from me.

Though that rarely happened. The bandits always said I was made to fight. That it was my purpose in life. I will admit that I do enjoy fighting, but I don't want my whole life based around it."

Shizune felt sorry for the child. It sounded like no one had cared for him before. At least when she was a kid she had Tsunade. Even though they were on the road, Tsunade still made time for her.

Tsunade trained her and celebrated her success. She at least felt like a child. This boy was talking like he'd already lived years as a Shinobi. A Shinobi who barely had any emotion behind his words.

 _ **Inuzuka Compound, Around the Same Time…**_

Maru was nervous. Especially with a good number of Inuzuka recognizing his smell and staring at him as if they've seen a ghost. Which was fair since it wasn't every day you saw an 8 year MIA Shinobi walk through the compound once more.

He was sure some of them thought he was dead after all this time if not most of them. At the same time he was fearful and excited at the thought of seeing his wife and son after all this time.

Fearful because he didn't know what either of them would do, well maybe he had some idea. He was excited because for those 8 years he'd felt as if something was missing from his life. Now he knew what that was. It was his family.

Soon the two Inuzuka reached the Clan Head's House, and Hana turned back to her father. "How do you want to handle this?"

Maru sighed and opened the door. "The direct way."

He entered the house followed by Hanna and her dogs.

"Mom, I'm ready for a clan mission. Don't you have any for me?" Maru heard what he had to assume was Kiba's voice.

Tsume said, "For the last time, I don't have a mission for you pup. In fact, clan mission are just a term for working around the Hokage when… you…"

"Mom, where are you going?" Kiba asked following his mother out of the kitchen.

She stopped frozen in shock by what she saw. This prompted Kiba to look from his mom to the man. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Eventually Maru gave Tsume a nervous smiled. "Tsume, it's…"

Tsume ran straight at Maru and angrily shoved him out the door breaking it with her husbands body. He was cast outside landing on his back.

" _Yep, she's angry with me."_ Maru thought.

Tsume walked out of the house and picked Maru up by his shirt. He could see tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

"8 years! You were gone for 8 year! That's 8 years Hana and Kiba had to go without a father! 8 years that you left me alone! I didn't even know what happened to you! You were just gone! Why!? Why where you gone!? Why didn't you come back home!? Why did you leave us!?" Tsume screamed at him.

Maru made Tsume let go of his shirt before kissing her passionately. He eventually parted from her seeing that now she was both angry and happy which only confused her.

He looked his wife straight in the eyes. "Tsume, I wasn't gone by my own choice. My mission's target turned out to be someone who could use that Memory Suppressant Seal. My memories were locked away. I never meant for it to happen, but it did.

The only thing I can say is that I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, Kiba, or Hana. You three were and still are my entire world. The Leaf Village is still my home. You are still my wife. Those two are still my kids.

I know that I have a lot to make up for, but I need a chance to do that. I need you to give me that chance. I need you to open your heart to me like you did when you finally accepted my offer for a date. I love you. You are my Wild Princess."

Tsume did the only things she could. She hugged her husband tight fearing that he would vanish if she let go.

Kiba walked up to them and looked at the man. He couldn't remember his father's face. He was only four when his father left for a mission and as the years progressed he forgot him. If what had been said were true, and it seemed as such, then this man was his father.

Needless to say, this pissed him off. 8 long years without a father. 8 long years where your mother refused to talk about him, and in that time she removed every picture he'd been in. He walked over just as his mother and his father parted.

He then punched his father in the gut. "I don't care what story you have. The fact is that you left me alone for 8 years." Kiba then face his mother. "You never told me any stories about him. I never even got to see his picture. How did you even get your memories back?"

"Daichi Ryu brought Hana to me. She broke the seal with her Chakra and the two of them helped me get my memories back." Maru stated while completely understanding why his son was mad.

Kiba turned on his sister. "I suppose Daichi sent you a letter. He told you our father was with him. Why didn't you tell me or mom about it?"

Hana spoke without thinking. "That wasn't why I left the village Kiba. Mom let me go because it was my chance to tell Daichi that he was my mate. I had no idea Dad was going to be there."

"Oh, so Daichi found our father, and didn't even tell us. He's the guy you've chosen as your mate." Kiba looked at his family before turning away from them. "Come on Akamaru, were going."

"Kiba, where are you going?" Tsume asked.

"I'm going anywhere but here, and I have no idea when I'll return."

He then walked away. Tsume attempted to stop him, but Maru put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to find shaking shaking his head.

"I may not know much about Kiba now, but I know that type of anger. It's best to give him some space. Later, I'll attempt to find and talk with him." Maru said.

Tsume nodded her head sadly as she watched her son walk away.

 _ **Tsunade's Office, Some Time Later…**_

The boy had been checked over at the hospital. They gave him a physical and drew some blood. He then had to wait a bit before Shizune, who was looking at him with sympathy, shock, and confusion, came to get him.

She brought him back to the Tsunade's office and gave him a rather enjoyable book about a prince who had to decide if he wanted to fight for the kingdom he was born in or the one he was raised in.

He did see the Hokage and Shizune going over the file which he had no doubt was about him. He'd asked to see it, but they weren't going to discuss the results with him until the person he looked like, Kakashi Hatake, showed up.

Fortunately, none of them had to wait long before he showed up. He was clearly about to say something until he saw the boy. This only stopped him for a moment before he approached Tsunade.

"You said you had an urgent mission for me Tsunade." Kakashi asked doing his best not to stare at the child who looked eerily like him and by proxy his father.

Tsunade handed him Daichi letters. "Those came from your student. I want you to read them."

He did just that. When he got to the part about the kid, he couldn't help but glance at him.

"Tsunade, I don't know what to tell you. The Hatake line is down to me and me alone. I've never had a kid with anyone." Kakashi stated in his usual demeanor.

Tsunade then passed him the folder containing the boy's blood test. Kakashi picked it up and looked at it.

"I'm not saying he's your child, but I am saying that somehow his blood is made up of 80% Hatake blood. 40% of that is an exact match with you while the other 40% comes from an unknown source. Then there's that 20% which not only matches with the Uchiha Clan, but more specifically Shisui Uchiha.

I'm not really sure what to make of him. No blood test is ever this accurate with its results. Now, most of his blood does match with the Hatake line which means you must take care of him.."

Kakashi was not ready to take care of a child, yet he knew the alternatives should he refuse to do this.

That still didn't stop him from asking the question. "Isn't there something else we could do with him?"

"There are two other options. He's young. We can put him in the orphanage, or we can give him an apartment and a monthly stipend to live off of." Tsunade stated.

Shizune looked from Tsunade to the boy. After hearing what he went through, she didn't want him to be alone like that. She'd once been alone, in a different way once her uncle Dan died, yet Tsunade took care of her.

" _Maybe…"_ Shizune though before Kakashi spoke once more.

He sighed, "No, those choices won't be necessary. I'll adopt him into the clan; however, I ask that you provide some one who can help look after him."

"I'll do it." Shizune quickly volunteered.

Tsunade smiled. "There you go Kakashi. From this moment onward Shizune lives with you to take care of him."

Kakashi looked at the Hokage's assistant, who was smiling at the boy. _"At least she seems enthusiastic about this."_ He sighed. "Looks like I'll have no choice but to return to my old home. My apartment just isn't big enough to properly house three people."

Tsunade slid adoption papers to Kakashi. "I want you and Shizune to sign those. It'll make you both the legal guardian of him."

Kakashi turned to the boy. "The folder never gave me a name. Do you have one or shall I give you one?"

The boy closed his. "I have no name that I can remember, but I suppose I'd like to be Yuichiro."

Kakashi wrote down Yuichiro Hatake on the line stating who he was adopting. He then signed the second guardian line before passing the paper to Shizune who signed the first line.

Kakashi then addressed the Hokage's apprentice once she was done signing the paper, "You get started on packing your belongings. I'll be over tomorrow to help you move them into where we'll be living."

He walked over to the now named Yuichiro Hatake. "Come on, for tonight you can stay with me. Tomorrow we'll go out and buy some things to fill a room."

Yuichiro got up and followed the man he look like. Once he was gone Shizune turned to her mentor who was smirking at her.

"What?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade shrugged. "Nothing, I just didn't know you had a thing for Kakashi."

Shizune blushed at the accusation. "Lady Tsunade, that's not what this about. I just want to be there for the kid in the same way you were for me."

"You're blushing Shizune which means you've at least noticed the Copy Cat Ninja. Even if you don't have feelings for him, you will after spending time living with him." Tsunade teased.

Shizune's blush only deepened which caused Tsunade to laugh.

" _At least this whole ordeal will allow me to tease Shizune until the day she wakes up and realizes that I'm right. Who knows, maybe my teasing will help her realize it sooner rather than later. I must remember to thank Daichi for delivering such entertainment."_ Tsunade thought while also picturing all the ways she could tease her first apprentice.

Oh yes, some fun times were ahead for Tsunade.

* * *

So yeah, Kiba's is angry with his father. Yes it isn't exactly his fault, but Kiba was 4 when his father left. Granted, I haven't experienced this before. I just though, how would I act if this happened to me. I saw it going one of two ways. I'd either break down crying or I'd be pissed. I just didn't see Kiba as the crier which could only mean he was the angry type, Which I feel is in character since he's gotten angry before in the actual series.

As for Yuichiro, you have to remember that Kakashi has lost loved ones before. I view it as Kakashi doesn't view himself as someone who can take care of a kid properly thus his need for someone to do that for him. He adopted the kid because he didn't want him to be alone. That I think shows he at least cares what happens to him which is even more prominent when you take into account what I've done with Shizune. I think Shizune's and Yuichiro's situations are similar in some regards. Which made me make her want to be the guardian for him.

Anyways, I think I got out all I wanted to say on the subject of this chapter. If you have questions about anything in this chapter, then don't be afraid to pm me or review. Again, story related stuff will not be given out. Can't go revealing those things. Also, virtual brownie point for anyone who can name the game I made a reference to in this chapter.

* * *

Naruto's weapon:Bo Staff-3 votes; Quarterstaff-1vote

Fate of Part two: Covering the 4 years of training-3 and a half votes; Going straight to Shippuden-1 and a half vote

From here on out I'm going to list the results of the possible Genin for Daichi's team in list format and only if they have votes. The ones with the most votes will be put on his team. The team will be two male Shinobi and one female (Mara excluded because I'm thinking she will be his fourth Genin). It's just what we've always seen in the Naruto Universe.

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi-3 votes; Hanbi Hyuga-3 votes; Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote; Inari Mochi-1 vote; Udon-1 vote; Yuchiro Hatake-1 vote

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

If we go over the 4 year gap:

:You'll read about Daichi's training

:Some of Naruto's Training

:A small portion of other's training

:Daichi taking the Jonin Exams

:Two Chunin Exams

:Daichi becoming a Sensei

:Learning about Daichi's mother (I will say that she comes from the western continent like Anna)

:Most of the movies done my way (Will of Fire will be in Shippuden)

:Other surprises I have planned

 **This next choice is only for those who want to see the 4 year gap being part two**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari Mochi (From the Land of Waves Mission)

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Yuichiro Hatake (Latest and last addition to this list. If you want him on Daichi's team then you're going to have to at least outdo Ayano, Inari, and Udon in votes)

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on Daichi's team)


	76. Daichi's Problems: Team 10 and Kiba

Let me just say that this chapter is just packed with stuff. You got something as trivial as breakfast to the small beginning to Menma's mission as well as a few other things I've packed in here. Let me just say that I'll be changing Menma's mission quite a bit. Daichi does tend to operate differently than Naruto after all.

Now, there is one more thing I'd like to bring up with all of you. I came to realize that part 1 will soon be coming to a close. I just have to wrap everything up here in the Land of Waves, A few Chapters will happen back in Konoha, the last big arc of this part after that, then 1-2 chapters leading up to Naruto leaving for his four years of training.

This is just a **rough estimate** of how many chapters are left in part 1: 2-3 for the Menma mission, 2-4 for rest of time in Land of waves where time will pass much quicker than it has, 3-6 Konoha content, 4-10 for last big arc including Naruto and Daichi, 1-2 leading up to Naruo's departure. That means the total remaining chapters lie from 12-25 chapters left. This is about how long you have to vote on the questions that are always posted down below. two of them are important since they will determine the fat of part two and weather or not their will be a part three (Sooner than there would be)

Also, I have a new question that I'll be putting down below concerning the last major arc of this story. As always, don't forget to review and enjoy. Also, Part two, no matter what it's about, will definitely happen, so no need to worry. (Also, that book Yuichiro was reading last chapter was a reference to Fire Emblem Fates)

* * *

 _ **BBQ Place, Evening**_

Shikamaru sighed and looked out the window. He'd just gotten back from an escort mission. Normally he'd have gone home, but Choji invited him out for BBQ. He was going to invite Ino as well. So really there was little choice in the mater.

Soon enough Shikamaru's best friend entered the restaurant looking confused when he only saw the Chunin. "Shikamaru, where's Ino?"

"So she told you she was coming with me. That's funny because she said she was coming with you." Shikamaru stated.

Choji was concerned. "I did notice that she seemed really upset about something. Do you think she's alright?"

Shikamaru stood up and sighed. "We might as well check on her, but I'm convinced she's upset her favorite store didn't have the clothing or something she wanted in."

 _ **Ino's House**_

Choji knocked on the door and a moment later Inochi Yamanaka answered. He seemed sad but quickly smiled in the presence of his god kids.

"What can I do for you two?" He asked.

"Excuse the interruption godfather, but earlier today I'd invited Ino to dinner with me and Shikamaru. She told each of us that she was going to come with the other, but never showed up with either of us." Choji began.

"It's a drag, but we'd like to know if somethings wrong with her?" Shikamaru finished.

Inochi angrily said, "My baby girl came home a few hours ago crying. Apparently she had developed a crush on Daichi. Now she's crushed because he's agreed to date Hana Inuzuka instead of her. I think she just lied because she didn't want the two of you to worry about her."

Choji looked at Shikamaru in confusion. "Daichi? I thought she had a crush on Sasuke. In fact, didn't she hate Daichi for getting in between her and Sasuke."

"Yeah, just from that logic alone I don't think Daichi even knew Ino liked him. Not to mention his general dislike of fan girls in the first place. I mean he did make that abundantly clear when he beat down all of Sasuke's fan girls twice." Shikamaru explained.

Inochi sighed. "His mother was also oblivious to the feelings of others in regards to love. At least, that's what his father said. She personally never confirmed it. I know it's not his fault that he doesn't have feelings for Ino, but I just can't help but be angry that Daichi, indirectly, hurt my daughter."

"We don't know for sure one way or another. For all we know he could have known what he was doing to Ino. Really, the only way to know the truth is to ask Daichi directly." Shikamaru stated.

Inochi got an idea. "Shikamaru and Choji, I have a clan mission that only you two can do. I want you to go to Onwashi Village and find out weather or not Daichi hurt Ino intentionally."

"I don't think Daichi would hurt anyone intentionally. Well not a friend or a comrade at least, but If it'll put your mind at ease godfather, then I'm happy to help." Choji stated.

Shikamaru sighed. _"I just had to open my mouth. This is going to be troublesome."_ "We'll seat out from the village first thing tomorrow."

With that the pair bid Inochi farewell and went their separate ways.

 _ **Secluded Area:With Kiba, Late at Night…**_

Kiba was still pissed at everything. The place he'd been training in, to alleviate his anger, had gone through a change. The ground was torn up and several trees were cracked. He soon fell onto his back and looked up at the night sky.

Akamaru walked over and laid on his partner chest. laid on his chest. He didn't like that Kiba was this angry, yet the only thing he could do was try to be of some comfort. Kiba patted Akamaru's head for a bit before passing out..

 _ **Kakashi's Apartment, Morning…**_

Yuichiro slowly opened his eyes expecting the last couple of days to have been a dream. In fact, that's what he always thought before fully waking up and realizing that he was no longer with the bandits.

This caused him to smile before returning to his usual demeanor. He slid his feet down from the couch, which he took of his own accord even after Kakashi offered him the bed, and looked around the apartment seeing that it was already packed.

Though that wasn't exactly surprising since Kakashi didn't really have much to pack. Then Yuichiro smelt food coming from the kitchen. He got up and walked into the kitchen finding the table set, with Kakashi already eating.

Kakashi had prepared some fish and rice. That was nothing special, but the smell was. Kakashi had removed his mask.

"You might as well sit down and get some breakfast in you. We have a long day ahead of us." Kakashi stated with his usual demeanor.

Yuichiro did as he was told and removed his own mask to eat.

 _ **Streets of Konoha, Morning…**_

Kiba, with Akamaru in his coat, was taking a walk to try and clear his head somewhat before resuming his training.

" _Maybe I should just get out of Konoha for a few days. Maybe the Hokage has a mission for me."_ Kiba thought.

He then saw Shikamaru and Choji at the front gate of the village. They had packs and seemed to be leaving.

"...what's the plan once we reach Onwashi?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru replied, "We find Daichi and ask him why he hurt Ino's feelings. If he didn't do it on purpose, we do nothing. If he meant hurt her, then we bring him back to the Leaf Village so our fathers can have a talk with him."

This was perfect for Kiba. He could go with Shikamaru and Choji to see Daichi. In Kiba's mind see actually meant 'the perfect opportunity to get his anger out'.

Kiba ran over to them. "Guys, I overheard that you were going on a mission. Mind if I tag along? I have certain things that I want to say to Daichi as well."

"What do you say Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Come along if you want."

Shikamaru signed the three of them out, without providing a destination, and they headed for Onwashi Village.

 _ **With Naruto, Some Time Later…**_

Naruto sat down in front of a tree after some serious training. He'd been trying to get a mission for a while now, ever since returning from the Bikochu Mission and finding out about Daichi's mission, but Tsunade kept saying she had nothing for him.

Naruto rubbed his head in frustration. "It's not fair! I want a cool mission to!"

"I have a mission for you." Naruto looked up and saw Shino crouched in the tree above him. "It may not be as you say 'cool', but at least it's something."

Naruto jumped up and asked. "What is it?!"

Shino jumped down and handed Naruto a scroll. "You can read that as we walk."

 _ **Land of Sound: Unnamed Village: Some Time Later…**_

The village is burning while the sky is covered in clouds creating a down pour. A man is trying to get his child to safety, but he dies from a kunai that one of the bandits, who started the fire, launched at him.

The man's daughter tries to get the two bandits to leave them alone. A long, blonde haired bandit can't bring himself to kill the girl, so his partner goes to do it. The blonde haired bandit won't let him do it. He kills his comrade.

He then picks up the necklace the girls father was wearing and gives it to her. The cliff begins to crumble, so the boy does the only thing he can. He throws her to safety before falling into the water below.

 _ **Outside Onwashi Village, Midday…**_

"Let's see, Tazuna said their was a nice stock of Menma shoots around here." Daichi said to himself as he walked along the river.

Daichi had some free time and got to thinking about Naruto and how things were going change over the next four years. Daichi had no intentions of remaining a Chunin. Becoming a Jonin was good next step in achieving his new dream.

But Just because things were going to change, it doesn't mean that everything had to change. Daichi decided that he was going to do something good for Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. That involved finding the three of them gifts.

He'd already picked up some books from the local shop for Sakura. He started compiling scrolls filled with jutsu for each of the five basic Chakra nature as well as thinking about what weapon would best suit Naruto.

Finally he managed to get his hand on a 1st edition Icha Icha book for Kakashi Sensei that he immediately sealed away. He was never going to read those books as long as he lived.

The Menma shoots were for Menma ramen that he and Naruto could enjoy, together, at Ichiraku's. As such, he'd send what he got back to the Ichiraku stand so that way they'd be ready by the time Daichi returned from his mission.

"There!" Daichi smiled as he spotted a good patch of Menma shoots.

He walked down the cliff and began to pick the shoots. Once he was down, he sealed them inside a small scroll and pocketed it. He was just about to leave when he noticed a body floating in the water.

Daichi dived into the water and swam to the body with a second though. He then grabbed the body and swam down stream until they could get back onto the shore. Daichi then did a preliminary check.

He let out a sigh of relieve. _"He's just unconscious."_

Daichi put the individual on his back and made his way back to the village.

 _ **Tazuna's House**_

Daichi entered the house and immediately found Tsunami an Inari in the kitchen.

"Is he okay?" Tsunami asked concerned for the young man Daichi brought inside.

This also prompted Toshiro and Mara to enter the kitchen.

Toshiro groaned, "Cousin, I like that you do help people, but you seem to be a magnet for this type of thing."

Daichi first looked at Tsunami. "He's fine. His clothes are just soaked and he's passed out. He should come to soon enough." He then looked at Toshiro. "You may be right about that, but at this point I've come to accept it."

Daichi then walked to the guest room.

 _ **Guest Room, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi entered the room closely followed by Mara.

"How about it Big brother? Can you start teaching me the Shinobi arts tomorrow?" Mara asked.

Daichi looked at Mara carefully. Her bruises were long gone and she no longer looked malnourished. In addition, she was making decent leaps in the civilian training. This was surprising since she'd only been training for about two weeks.

" _I wonder if her parents came from a clan? I'll have to get a blood test when we return to the Leaf Village."_ Daichi nodded his head.

"Tomorrow, I or my clones will use the Byakugan to get a good look at your Chakra network as you infuse your Chakra for the first time." He reached into his bag and pulled out a worn scroll.

"For now, I want to give you something." He handed her the scroll. "My… Our father made this scroll for me when I first began training. It contains the basic Taijutsu form that most Taijutsu forms are based from including the Academy level.

It may be basic in nature, but by effectively learning what's contained in this scroll, you'll always have a sound base to work off of when you eventually find or create your own Taijutsu style."

Mara smiled and ran out of the room to begin working on the scroll right away.

Daichi smiled as well. _"Mara's beginning to change from that shy girl I first adopted only a few weeks ago. Granted, she's still shy around others, but she's definitely on the right track."_

Daichi then noticed the blonde begin to stir. He walked over and the guy was looked at him clearly confused.

Daichi gave him a small smile. "Good, you're awake."

Then Daichi notice something in the guys eyes. "Who am I? Where am I?"

" _Well at least this one is only playing like he has a form of amnesia. He must have something he wants to hide. His eyes tell me that he's done something he's not proud of. He is a good guy though. Maybe I can help him. Get him to take me to or tell me about his problem."_ Daichi thought.

"I don't know who you are, but we're currently in Onwashi Village in the Land of Waves. You don't remember anything about your past?" Daichi asked playing along with the guy's amnesia.

The guy sat up. "I'm afraid I don't."

"Really? You don't even remember where you were last?" Daichi asked thinking that maybe if they could go there he could help this guy.

He shook his head. "I remember a village." He moved towards the window and looked out. "It didn't have as much water around it as this one."

"Maybe we could figure it out if we ask this guy I know. I mean, I found you in the water, so clearly you'd have to come from a village up stream from here. Before that, I don't feel like calling a friend of mine just guy. How about for now I call you Menma?"

"You consider me a friend even though we just meet?" The guy questioned.

Daichi smiled. "Of course, I think you're a good enough guy to be friends with."

The guy nodded and smiled. "I think I rather like the name Menma."

"Good, then we…" Daichi stopped as he heard the door to the house slam open.

Daichi ran down the stairs followed by Menma ,who was dressed in one of Daichi's gis, but not before grabbing his ocarina from the side table. Everyone in the house, Toshiro, Tsunami, Mara, Inari, and Tazuna, arrived at the entrance at the same time.

There they found a guard, evident by his red band and weapon, with a wound in his chest. His clothes were soaked in blood from the wound.

"Daichi, there's trouble. A Rouge Shinobi is attacking the guards." He then fell down dead from blood loss.

Daichi clenched his fist and ran out of the house quickly followed by Toshiro, who grabbed his sword, and Menma. Daichi then took off at a run towards the clearing where the guards trained.

The moment he arrived he drew his katana and blocked a kunai on a red rope. The kunai retracted and Daichi took a moment to survey the scene. There were 3 more dead guards. His eyes then turned to the Shinobi in the trees.

"Toshiro, stay back." The kunai shot at him again. "This guy's mine."

Daichi drew his Sword of the Thunder Spirit before dodging the kunai. He then cut rope causing the kunai to bore a hole straight through a tree trunk. The Shinobi looked a bit frightened as he tried to escape. Daichi wasn't just going to let him get away.

The Rouge was fast, but that wouldn't a be true for long. "Lion's Will: 50%."

The orange Chakra flared up around Daichi allowing him to easily catch up to the Rouge. He tackled the Rouge out of the trees sending them both towards the ground. Daichi grabbed the Shinobi as they fell forcing the Shinobi to hit the ground.

Daichi stood up a redrew his regular sword. "You won't be able to get away. Stand and fight."

The Rouge slowly got up. "You're pretty good, for a kid." He reached towards his waste for his flute. "I wonder how you'll deal with…" Daichi kicked the man's hand forcing him to let go of the flute. "You damn kid! Don't you realize that I am Shin…"

He attacked Daichi as he spoke, but the Chunin was done with him. He took his sword and stabbed the Rouge through the chest.

The Rouge couldn't help but chuckle.

He slumped forward and whispered into Daichi's ear. "I hope you enjoy this small victory for my leader will come after you once he's done getting his hands on that mine. He doesn't take kindly to people killing his men."

Shin died with a smile on his face. Daichi laid the body on the body on the ground, deactivated his Lion's Will, picked up the flute, and ran back to the clearing.

"So I take it you've dealt with him." Toshiro stated.

Daichi showed them the flute. He noticed Menma's shock that quickly changed back to his normal expression.

"He's dead, but this isn't the end of it. Come on, I'll explain as we head back to…" Daichi began.

He stopped when he heard a familiar voice declare. "Piercing Fang!"

Kiba was spinning right at Daichi, so the Chunin rolled to the right avoiding the attack. The Inuzuka then landed and looked at Daichi with pure anger in his eyes. Then Shikamaru and Choji ran into the clearing.

"Kiba, what are you doing?!" Choji asked shocked at Kiba's actions.

Shikamaru was less shocked and attempted to talk Kiba down. "I know you're angry with him. Me and Choji are to, but we shouldn't go attacking him until we…"

Shikamaru was forced to stop talking as Toshiro appeared behind him placing his sword right over Shikamaru's throat.

" _Troublesome, this guy is far to fast."_ Shikamaru thought.

"You wear the same head band as my cousin, yet you'd attack him just like that. I get that a surprise attack is proper when dealing with a Rouge Shinobi, but my cousin was sent here on official business. Now, call off your mutt before I cut you down" Toshiro stated deadly serious.

Menma was looking at the scene confused. He wanted to help, but he didn't know what he could do in this situation.

Daichi knew what he had to do. He mustered all the killer intent he could manage causing everyone to look at him. Now was his chance to diffuse the situation.

"Toshiro, I appreciate that you care for me, but I would like it if you refrained from threatening my friends. Remove that sword from Shikamaru's throat." Toshiro sheathed his blade, but also kept an eye on the three Shinobi. "Shikamaru, care to explain why you and Choji are here?"

Choji said, "Um, well... Ino's devastated because she heard you were dating Hana Inuzuka. Apparently she really liked you."

Daichi groaned and slapped his face. "First, it's touching to see that the two of you care so much about your teammate that you'd come to see me, but you could have simply gone to Tsunade or better yet you could have asked Hana herself.

Second, I had no idea she liked me. I don't even know when someone is interested in me. You know what, I want the two of you to spread the word so that nothing like this ever happens.

Tell everyone in the Leaf that I don't understand when a girl is interested in me. It might be embarrassing, but frankly, I don't care. It's better than something like this happening. I mean, I'm supposed to be on a simple B rank.

It's been anything but simple. At this point, Tsunade's probably labeled it an S rank for the things I've done all in the span of less than 3 weeks. Honestly, couldn't this have waited until I returned to the village?"

Shikamaru and Choji hung their heads.

"We're sorry Daichi. We should have known better than to think you were the type of guy to intentionally hurt another's feelings." Choji stated.

Look, I didn't mean to hurt Ino. I thought she was a fan girl, but clearly she got over Sasuke. Either way, she's still a comrade and one of my friend. I will always look out for my friends."

He was done talking about Ino and now turned his attention to the Inuzuka. "Kiba, I knew someday your anger would reach this point. Which is why we're going to do exactly what my father and your father did when they would get this angry."

Daichi drew on of his sealing scrolls and summoned forth a length of rope. tied one end around his wrist before throwing the other end to Kiba who caught it.

He found his anger once again. "What's this for?!"

Daichi calmly said, "This is an exercise my father came up with. Believe it or not, your father got angry a lot when he was on my father's team. The only reason he's a calm person now is because the two of them would beat each other senseless.

This helped their friendship grow and helped your father relieve his anger. Eventually it got to the point where they could talk to each other without the need for this exercise. Someday, I hope that's the case for the two of us.

Anyways, tie end around your wrist. Once you've done that, you'll punch me and state the cause of your anger. I'll explain myself while retaliating with a punch. Neither of us are allowed to dodge or block the other. In addition, every statement must begin with a punch.

"Daichi, what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked a little concerned.

Daichi kept his eyes on Kiba. "It's exactly as I said Shikamaru. Me and Kiba are going to work though his anger by wailing on each other. You and Choji can pay back for what happened today by carrying our unconscious bodies back to Tazuna's house. My cousin will lead you there."

Shikamaru's reply was merely, "Troublesome."

Daichi now addressed Kiba. "We keep going until you've gotten everything out there. You may begin when ready."

* * *

 **Who should join Daichi and Naruto in this last big arc on this mission? (List of possible people below. Only way someone not on the list gets to go is if they receive a good amount of votes.)**

Neji

Lee

Tenten

Genyumaru

Kiba

Hinata

Shino

Ino

Choji

Shikamaru

Sasame

* * *

Naruto's weapon:Bo Staff-3 votes; Quarterstaff-1vote

Fate of Part two: Covering the 4 years of training-3 and a half votes; Going straight to Shippuden-1 and a half vote

From here on out I'm going to list the results of the possible Genin for Daichi's team in list format and only if they have votes. The ones with the most votes will be put on his team. The team will be two male Shinobi and one female (Mara excluded because I'm thinking she will be his fourth Genin). It's just what we've always seen in the Naruto Universe.

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi-3 votes; Hanbi Hyuga-3 votes; Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote; Inari Mochi-1 vote; Udon-1 vote; Yuchiro Hatake-1 vote

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

If we go over the 4 year gap:

:You'll read about Daichi's training

:Some of Naruto's Training

:A small portion of other's training

:Daichi taking the Jonin Exams

:Two Chunin Exams

:Daichi becoming a Sensei

:Learning about Daichi's mother (I will say that she comes from the western continent like Anna)

:Most of the movies done my way (Will of Fire will be in Shippuden)

:Other surprises I have planned

 **This next choice is only for those who want to see the 4 year gap being part two**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari Mochi (From the Land of Waves Mission)

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Yuichiro Hatake (Latest and last addition to this list. If you want him on Daichi's team then you're going to have to at least outdo Ayano, Inari, and Udon in votes)

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on Daichi's team)


	77. The Exercise

You know, it's become a trend recently for me to post some type of authors note, yet I don't really have anything big to talk about. I suppose there's only one thing I can do at a time like this. Tell you something that I'm building up to in my story parts. At this point, it seems as though Part 2 will be about the 4 year gab with Daichi becoming a Jonin Sensei. Then Part three will be Shippuden.

That's just what the results tell me; however, I began to notice a patern in this story. The Hyuga Council, Kurama Clan and Ex-Civilian Council are all disgruntled at the village or they have the potential to reach that point. They're going to want the village to change to fit them better. Now, I've already alluded to a war on a smaller scale then the 4th great Shinobi War. So yeah, I think the end of Part two will be a Konoha Civil War, so look forward to that. (Side Note: If part two ends up being Shipuden then the war will be told to Naruto after the bell test.)

As always, questions listed below. Do forget to give feed back and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Onwashi Village: Clearing**_

 _Daichi kept his eyes on Kiba. "It's exactly as I said Shikamaru. Me and Kiba are going to work though his anger by wailing on each other. You and Choji can pay me back for what happened today by carrying our unconscious bodies back to Tazuna's house. My cousin will lead you there."_

 _Shikamaru's reply was merely, "Troublesome."_

 _Daichi now addressed Kiba. "We keep going until you've got never left to say. You may begin when ready."_

"You didn't tell me my father was in this village!" Kiba punched.

Daichi threw his own punch. "I wasn't sure it was your father."

Kiba punched. "What do you mean?!"

Daichi punched. "I didn't personally know the guy." Punch. "I only had a basic description to work off of." Another. "I needed to be sure, so I asked Lady Tsunade to keep it secret." Punch. "She sent me his folder, and I knew then that he was your father."

Kiba punched. "That doesn't explain why you didn't send a letter once you knew." Punch. "I wanted to be there." Another. "I wanted to help get his memories back."

Daichi punched. "You're holding back." Another. "Punch me with all your anger." Punch. "What would be the point of a letter?" Another. "You're father was going to come back to the Leaf Village anyways." Punch. "We were caught up in a problem with bandits." Another. "Now tell me, you're angry with your dad to right?"

Kiba punched. "He was gone for 8 years of my life!" Punch. "That's 8 years I went without a father!" Another. "I know I'm being selfish." Punch. "I have my father back." Another. "You, Naruto, and Sasuke don't have one."

Punch. "That doesn't make my hurt any less significant." Another. "I know he had no control over being gone for so long, but I went so long without him." Punch. "I know that if I told anyone else they'd tell me I was being a jerk." Another.

"I don't want to feel this way about my father coming back." Punch. "The truth is that I feel anger towards everyone." Another. "Most of all, I'm angry at myself." Punch. "I feel as though I'm disloyal for thinking any of this."

Daichi was angry, but for a different reason. He pulled back his fist and punched Kiba as hard as he could in his face. Kiba would have gone down if the rope wasn't there

"Kiba, you're an idiot!" Punch. "You have the right to be angry!" Another. "That's what this exercise is for." Punch. " It's a way for you to vent your anger." Another. "You are loyal." Punch.

"You're one of the people, besides my old team, that I trust to be there for me." Another. "Enough about that." Punch. "You must give your father a chance, or you'll end up regretting it."

At this point both Shinobi were bleeding from their mouths and noses. Their faces and bodies were beginning to bruise. Kiba was done talking about his father, so he now switched to the other topic he had on his mind.

He punched. "My sister is dating you." Another. "She's 3 years older than you." Punch. "I have no idea if you'd even make a good mate for her." Another. "It's just, she's my sister."

Punch. "How do I know you won't end up breaking her heart?" Another. "You'll want her to leave the clan if it ever gets that far." Punch. "I don't." Kiba sighed and punched Daichi. "I don't want to lose her."

Daichi punched. "Firstly, we are Shinobi Kiba." Punch. "You are right." Another. "She is 3 years older than I am, but that doesn't really matter in a sense." Punch. "The moment we put on these head bands, we become adults in the eyes of the village."

"We're old enough to take lives." Punch. "I'm not really sure where me and Hana will go, but I'm willing to give it a try." Another. "If it doesn't work out, then it wasn't meant to be."

Punch. "If a relationship does bloom, then I will do my best to make her happy." Another. "It's true, I never intend to give up on the Fusion Clan." Punch. "This clan was my grandfather's dream." Another.

"Down the line Hana may end up living with me; however, I would never stop her from seeing her family." Punch. "I would never keep you guys from seeing her either." Punch. "Are we done now?"

Both Leaf Shinobi were just managing to stay on their feet. Blood and sweat had long since stained their clothes. Menma, Toshiro, Shikamaru, and Choji were stunned by what the two of them had done to each other.

Kiba let out a breathe. "I'm good."

Daichi drew his sword and cut the rope. He then let go of his blade as both of them passed out before hitting the ground.

 _ **Guest Room**_

Daichi slowly opened his eyes. He was unable to completely open them before someone jumped on top of him and hugged him tight.

"Big brother! You're up!" Mara happily exclaimed.

Daichi sat up and hugged Mara back. "I'm sorry Mara. You were probably a little scared to see me passed out and bleeding like that so soon after the last time I was out."

Mara just smiled at him. "I was, but Toshiro explained what happened. I'm just so happy you're awake."

She let go, and Daichi looked to the right where he saw Kiba sitting up in his own bed. Kiba felt so much better now. It was as if he were more at peace. Well rested.

He yawned and rubbed the back of his head. "Man, you two are so loud."

Kiba got out of bed and Daichi saw that his torso was bandaged up and he was decorated in bruises.

Daichi stood up and smiled. "You know, being a Pseudo-Jinchuriki is great. You recover so much faster. In addition, you rarely have to deal with recovery times."

Kiba grunted before leaving the room. Daichi went to his pack and grabbed the top halve to his gi.

He then began to put it on. "So, how long was I for?"

"You were out for two days. Menma carried you in and explained that he'd patched you up. While you were out, Toshiro trained the guards, and Inari got Choji to oversee his training. I would have gone to, but I wanted to stay by your side." Mara stated.

Daichi ruffled her hair before walking out of the room with Mara.

 _ **Kitchen**_

Toshiro, Menma, Shikamaru, Choji, and Tazuna were all sitting at a table together. Menma no longer wore one Daichi gi's instead he was wearing what he was found it. This consisted of a long sleeved, lavender shirt with a green scarf, dark pants, and matching shoes.

"Well cousin, it's nice to see you up and about again." Toshiro plainly stated.

Daichi chuckled, "You can hid your emotions all you like. It doesn't change the fact that you care about me."

Toshiro grunted and sipped the tea in front of him.

Daichi then turned his attention to Tazuna who seemed to be glancing over the fact that Daichi was up and about again. "Old man, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Tazuna asked.

"Have you heard anything about villages being attacked recently?" Daichi asked.

Tazuna thought about it for a moment as Menma glanced at him. "I've heard rumors of a village on the border of the Land of Sound. Supposedly, a group of bandits attacked the place."

"It might be a good place to start if we want to find out where that Rouge came from." Daichi mussed before addressing Tazuna. "Old man, would you mind if I left a shadow clone behind while I go and check this village out?"

Tazuna said, "I have no problems with it, so long as the guards get trained."

Daichi nodded his head. "What do you think Menma? You want to come with and see if something there can jog your memory?"

Menma pretended to think on it for a moment. "I may be worth checking out."

Daichi then turned to Shikamaru and Choji. "I know you guys want to return to the village, but would you mind lending me your help?"

Shikamaru glanced at Menma before turning to Daichi. "It'll be a drag, but we might as well come along."

Choji nodded his head. "Yeah, it still feels like we owe you for disturbing your mission."

Daichi smiled. "Okay, we'll set out tomorrow mourning." He turned to Toshiro "Think you can hold down the fort while I'm gone."

Toshiro gave Daichi a small smile. "Heh, would you like us to prep the guest room for your return? After all, I think we're starting to run low on bandages."

The two bumped fist with each other before Daichi left the house to find Kiba. Fortunately, he didn't have to go far as the Inuzuka was sitting on the docks with Akamaru at his side.

Daichi made his way over there before sitting beside the Inuzuka and his partner. The two remained silent for a bit until Kiba chose to speak.

"Uh Daichi…" He sighs. "I just wanted to say thanks. I never realized that I had so much anger pent up inside."

Daichi looks out over the water. "It was no problem. Honestly, from what my dad told me about your father, I expected we'd have to do that a lot sooner."

"Was my dad really that angry?" Kiba asked.

He just couldn't picture his father being that angry from what he did know of him.

"My father and Hiashi both said that he's blow up at the smallest provocation. They said he was about as scary as Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother, and Tsume. Despite this, my father was your dad's friend.

He tried numerous ways to quell your fathers anger. Eventually he came up with the exercise a year before they became Genin. Whenever either of them were angry, they'd go at it.

According to Hiashi, your father's anger was quelled to a quarter of what it had been. They kept on doing the exercise after they became Genin and got rid of his anger completely.

After that, the two of them worked on Hiashi. Hyuga's were and a good majority are uptight. My father hoped that by being Hiashi's friend, he'd change the ways of the Hyuga Clan.

My father laid the ground work, and I've gone and picked up where he left of. Anyways, I should really be the one to thank you. I to had anger that I didn't realize was there.

A lot of crazy things have happened to me since becoming a Shinobi and a Clan Head. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy my life, but it takes a lot of composure to deal with people like the Hyuga Council, Kurama Clan, and Civilians alike."

Daichi leaned back and let out sigh of relieve as he leaned back.

"So will we be able to do this exercise in the future?" Kiba asked.

"I'm up for it if you are. I mean I am the Pseudo-Jinchuriki. My wounds will heal faster than your will. Basically, if you don't mind getting injured, then I'd be open to the exercise any time." Daichi stated.

Kiba grinned. "I can handle anything your throw at me."

Daichi smiled and held his fist out towards Kiba. The Inuzuka bumped it without a second thought.

"Kiba, you should probably rest up here for a few days before returning to the Leaf Village. Knowing you, you've probably left your family without any word of where yo went." Daichi stated.

Kiba was scared now. "You've got a good point. I'll ask Shikamaru when we're heading back."

"Actually, you'll have to make the journey back on your own. Shikamaru and Choji have agreed to come with me and Menma, that blond haired guy, to a village on the border of the Land of Rice fields… or I suppose the Land of Sound..

Anyways, there seems to be some bandit activity up there, so I thought it'd be better to have some back up in case things turn out like they did around here. Honestly, if it does turn out to be like that, I'm not sure we'll be enough.

It took me, your father, your sister, those three Mist Shinobi from the Chunin Exams, Toshiro, and 12 brave guards to bring them all down. Even then we lost 8 of the original guard and a few villagers who couldn't make it to evacuation shelter in time." Daichi stated getting off track with what he'd wanted to say.

"Maybe I should come along to. As it stands, you have a solid team, but you're missing a tracker to detect possible danger." Kiba stated.

Daichi smiled. "Are you sure you want to? I mean your mom's only going to get angrier what with you leaving the village the way you did."

Kiba waved it off. "You 4 need my help. She'll be angry, but I'm sure she'll understand"

"Okay, we set out tomorrow morning." Daichi stated.

The two of them spent most of the day relaxing on the docks. During that time they were content as the weight they'd been caring had been beaten off of them. Neither of them were aware of the danger they were going to face.

 _ **Underground Hideout**_

25 men followed their leader into their hideout. This leader was a young man with short black hair. He wore a light blue, sleeveless robe with black shorts and matching sandals.

He was strong and capable, but the main reason they followed him was because he knew how to get them money. Money was in fact the reason they'd banded together in the first place.

The leader was about to address his men when he noticed a figure, sitting in his chair, at the head of the large table. This figure seemed rather tall and wore a green traveling cloak with the hood up.

The leader made no move to fight the visitor, yet. "Who are you and what do you want?

The Visitor removed the hood revealing that she was a girl with medium length, orange hair. "My name is Kajan, and it doesn't matter how I got here." she placed a brief case on the table and slid it over to the leader of the group. "What does matter is that I have a proposition for you and your men."

The leader opened the case to find it full of money. He closed the case and carefully observed the woman before him.

"I'm willing to listen to your proposition, but I have the right to refuse at any time. If you press the issue, then I will kill you. Do you understand me?" The leader asked as he took a seat.

His men stood behind him waiting to see how this played out.

Kajan merely grinned and asked a question that she already knew the answer to. "How about we start things off with you telling me your name? I've only heard rumors of your little group after all."

The boy smiled. "My name is Iwana."

"Very well Iwana, here is my proposition. You let me take over leadership of this group, and in turn I'll provide this group with plenty of money. Of course, this is meant to be a transaction, so I won't entertain any of your questions."

Iwana looked looked from the brief case to his men. They all nodded there head. They If following this woman could get them money like what was in the brief case, then they'd follow this woman..

Iwana said, "Very well, you have yourself a deal. What is it that you wish us to do?"

Kajan grinned. "Actually, I have a special mission for you. You see my sources predict that some Shinobi will be coming to the nearby village. I want you to observe them for two days before engaging them in combat."

Kajan passed a smaller briefcase to Iwana and the young boy took it. "Very well, it shall be done.

He stood and face his former men. "I just want to say that it has been an honer to serve as your leader."

It was a simple speech, but he was a person of few words when it came to situations like this.

Once he was gone, Kajan addressed the rest of them. "I want the rest of you to prepare your weapons. In a few days time we will launch an attack on the village and lay claim to their mine once and for all."

The men all cheered. They'd been trying to get that mine for some time, but Iwana had forbade them from killing all of the villagers. Their new leader was fine with it.

Kajan left the room with a smile on her face. In the end, she'd use them all to get what she wanted.

* * *

 **Who should join Daichi and Naruto in the mission? (List of possible people below. Only way someone not on the list gets to go is if they receive a good amount of votes.)**

Neji

Lee

Tenten

Genyumaru

Kiba

Hinata

Shino

Ino

Choji

Shikamaru

Sasame

* * *

Naruto's weapon:Bo Staff-3 votes; Quarterstaff-1vote

Fate of Part two: Covering the 4 years of training-3 and a half votes; Going straight to Shippuden-1 and a half vote

From here on out I'm going to list the results of the possible Genin for Daichi's team in list format and only if they have votes. The ones with the most votes will be put on his team. The team will be two male Shinobi and one female (Mara excluded because I'm thinking she will be his fourth Genin). It's just what we've always seen in the Naruto Universe.

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi-3 votes; Hanbi Hyuga-3 votes; Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote; Inari Mochi-1 vote; Udon-1 vote; Yuchiro Hatake-1 vote

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

If we go over the 4 year gap:

:You'll read about Daichi's training

:Some of Naruto's Training

:A small portion of other's training

:Daichi taking the Jonin Exams

:Two Chunin Exams

:Daichi becoming a Sensei

:Learning about Daichi's mother (I will say that she comes from the western continent like Anna)

:Most of the movies done my way (Will of Fire will be in Shippuden)

:Other surprises I have planned

 **This next choice is only for those who want to see the 4 year gap being part two**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari Mochi (From the Land of Waves Mission)

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Yuichiro Hatake (Latest and last addition to this list. If you want him on Daichi's team then you're going to have to at least outdo Ayano, Inari, and Udon in votes)

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on Daichi's team)


	78. Village in Need of Help: Metal Puppets?

Well, I still have nothing for an A/N at the beginning of this. What to do? I got it!

Naruto: If I take you to get some Ichiraku Ramen and do the disclaimer, you'll put me in the story more before it ends?

Quillion9000: That's right. (Little does he know that he'll be showing up a good deal before this end, but he doesn't need to know that)

Naruto: Alright! Quillion9000 does not own Naruto. The only things he owns are any OC's and jutsu's he's come up with. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite the story.

Quillion9000:Okaym, let's go.

* * *

 _ **Jumping through the Trees**_

Daichi, Menma, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru were making great time. Shikamaru takes noticed of Menma's apparent ease with the tree jumping before looking at Choji and nodding. He nods back.

The two of them catch up to Menma, Daichi, and Kiba. Shikamaru goes past them, but Choji addresses them before following suit.

"Shikamaru's knows of a rest point up a head and wants to get their as soon as possible. If you don't want to be left behind, then I suggest you keep up." Choji stated.

Menma looked at Daichi. "I'll be up ahead."

Daichi smiled. "I'm not going sit by and let you beat me."

Both sped up jumping through the trees at an increased pace.

"Come on Akamaru, let's show them that we're faster." Kiba stated.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Soon enough Daichi, Kiba, and Menma pulled ahead of Shikamaru and Choji. Then they all heard the sound of a branch breaking. Choji was falling straight towards the ground.

Both Menma and Daichi bounced off the trunk of the tree, caught Choji's hands as they flew by, and landed on a lower branch. The rest of the team converged on the branch as Choji took a breather.

"That was close." Choji stated relieved.

"Are you okay?" Menma asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you two." Choji stated gratefully.

"Shikamaru, how much further to that rest point Choji mentioned?" Daichi asked.

Shikamaru replied, "It's up ahead."

"Alright, we'll get there and collect ourselves before continuing onto the village." Daichi stated.

 _ **Rest Point**_

The group had stopped in an open area. Shikamaru had called all the Leaf Shinobi together leaving Menma to take in the fresh air.

Daichi said, "You don't have to say it Shikamaru. I'm well aware of what you think as well as what you and Choji were trying to do. All I have to say is that Menma has my trust."

"Normally that would be good enough, but how do you know he's not capable of misleading people with your particular talent?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Kiba asked confused.

Choji replied, "Shikamaru thinks that Menma may have something to do with Orochimaru. He carries an ocarina with him that we've never seen out of his grasp. True, he hasn't used it for any sound based Genjutsu, but it seems as though he is ready to use it at a moments notice."

"That's not the only odd thing about him. He managed to keep up with both you and Daichi even after your speed picked up. Not to mention that he managed to pull off the same maneuver Daichi did." Shikamaru stated.

"It's perfectly fine that your skeptical of him. I never have nor will I ever expect my word to mean that someone is automatically trusted. My word is mean to provide someone a chance to be accepted.

It's by their actions alone that make them truly worthy to be accepted by others." Daichi said before walking over to join Menma while leaving his friends with a lot to think about.

Menma began playing his ocarina producing a beautiful melody.

"So you do how to play that thing." Daichi happily stated.

Menma smiled. "Yeah, I got memories of me playing songs. It's trivial really, but it seems as though it's a good first step in recovering the rest of my memories."

Daichi again knew he was lying, but he continued to play along. "Would you mind playing a song?"

"I'd be happy to." Menma replied.

Daichi sat next to Menma as he played a song on his ocarina. It could only be described as beautiful. When he was done, Menma leaned back and looked at the sky. For a moment, neither of them spoke.

The silence was first broken my Menma. "Hey Daichi, what type of person would you like to be if your were reborn."

"Why are you asking?" Daichi asked.

"Losing my memory has got me thinking. What if I was a terrible person before, and this was the world trying to give me the chance to be a better person? So I figured I'd see what you had to say on the matter." Menma replied.

Daichi looked at the sky. "To be honest, I like the life I lead now. I'm a Shinobi for The Leaf Village. I've made many friends and found family where I had none before. Granted, the village has its problem, but what village doesn't."

"Interesting." Menma said.

Daichi put his hand on Menma's shoulder giving him a smile. "And I'm happy to say that you're one of the many friends I've made."

Menma smiled as well and nodded his head grateful for Daichi's words. Soon enough the group set out once more.

 _ **Unknown Village**_

They all looked around the area and saw destroyed buildings and burnt objects littered around the area.

"Menma, is any of this ringing bells in your head?" Daichi asked.

Menma shook his head. He was quiet, but his eyes portrayed the truth. They were in the right place.

Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded his head. "There's a group of villagers hiding among the debris."

Daichi held up his hand stopping his group. "You can come out! We wish you no harm!"

The villagers appeared and circled around the Shinobi. They had weapons pointed at the group. With one villager pointing a cross bow at Daichi's chest. His finger just inches away from pulling the trigger.

"Are you another bunch of their underlings?" The man asked.

Daichi said, "I think you guys need to get your eyes checked. Most of us wear the symbol of the Leaf Village. We have no relation to these bandits that attacked you."

Menma flinched before returning to his normal demeanor.

The man held up his hand causing the men to relax a bit. "So your from the Leaf Village. What business do you have around here?"

"Nothing much really." Daichi pointed to Menma. "My friend here lost his memory. We've looking for something that might help him remember."

"Very well, just be quick about it. I can't guarantee your safety if you stay for to long." The man said before leading the villagers away.

 _ **By the River**_

"What are we supposed to do now?" Choji asked.

"Well, personally I'd like to stick around and see what we can do about the bandit problem; however, we originally came up here to help Menma regain his memories. What do you think Menma?"

"I'd like to stay and help these people. My memory can wait." Menma stated.

Daichi smiled and nodded at Kiba.

Kiba grinned and addressed the two who were hiding behind a section of destroyed house. "You two heard that right?"

An older woman and a young girl, Maybe mother and daughter, stepped out from behind the house. Both Daichi and Shikamaru took note of the way Menma stared at the girl for their own reasons.

Menma merely smiled, walked over, and crouched before the girl. "Hello there."

He picked a flower and attempted to give it to the young girl, but she hid behind the woman. Daichi understood since his own sister was still going through similar troubles. The girl peeked out from behind the older woman.

The older woman asked, "Did I hear right? Are you Shinobi really going to help us fend of the bandits?"

Before anyone can answer, the man leading the men from earlier appears. "Ran, what are you and Fuki doing here?"

Ran tried to explain. "Nan, I…"

"Stay away from these guys. There's no such thing as a good Ninja." Nan stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Kiba asked a little angry.

Nan replied. "I'm only speaking the truth. Rumor has it that the people who attacked us are Rouge Shinobi from the Sound. The fact is, that your kind cut down Fuki's parents."

Daichi tapped Kiba on the should before walking forward to stand before the supposed leader of the village. "I can see where you're coming from. I can also see that you care greatly for this land. No doubt many lives were lost the night the bandits attacked. I'm sorry that happened to you."

He smiled. "Having said that, we're not going to leave. We're going to stay here and do what we can to secure the safety of your village and defeat these bandits. I give you my word on that."

Menma, with determination in his eyes, nodded, "You have my word as well."

"I'm and Inuzuka. We pride ourselves on our loyalty. I wouldn't be very loyal if I didn't follow the orders of the Chunin leading this little mission." Kiba stated with a smile.

"It's troublesome what he gets us into, but I suppose I'll lend my aid." Shikamaru stated with a slight smile.

"I can't let my friends do all the work. It wouldn't be right." Choji added.

Daichi shrugged and smiled. "There you have it. Weather you like it or not, we're here to stay until the bandit problem has been solved."

"Fine." Nan stated before walking away.

He was followed by Ran and Fuki.

"Come on guys, let's go and see what we can do to shore up defenses." Daichi stated.

 _ **Small Bridge Connecting the two Halves of the Village**_

"I got it! We can build a wall along this this creek. You see the part of the village that wasn't destroyed already has those mountains as natural walls. Once we build our own wall, the bandits will only have one point of access since the creek will act as a moat." Menma stated after a moment of thinking.

"Sounds like a plan. Shikamaru, how many trees do you think it'll take before we have a full wall?" Daichi asked.

Shikamaru looked down the creek before looking at the forest. "We can get at least two decent sized pieces from a normal tree and four from some of the larger ones. I'd say a total of 15 normal trees and 5 of the larger trees to start with."

Daichi drew his Sword of the Thunder Spirit. "Then here's what we're going to do. I'll cut down. Choji and Shikamaru, you two dig the holes to put the wall pieces in. Kiba and Menma, you two will need to get the trees I cut down to this area. Once any of us finish a finish a job, we'll switch to making the wall pieces."

They all agreed and got to work.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The group had been working for hours. There hard work paid off as they'd managed to assemble 1/15th of the wall before evening came around and they had to stop for the day.

The next morning they all woke up early, Shikamaru took some prodding, and went back to work even. Just as they were about to begin, Daichi felt a hand tugging on his shirt.

He turned and saw Fuki holding a thermos. She held it out to Daichi.

"Hey, is this for us?" Daichi asked.

The girl nodded and Daichi took it. The girl then ran behind her Ran who was holding a plate of rice balls.

"Hi there, we brought you all some breakfast and to help." Ran happily stated.

"Yes, food!" Choji happily exclaimed.

He was about to run over to the plate until Kiba grabbed his collar. "Oh no you don't Choji. If we let you run over there, then we'll never get any ourselves."

So they had breakfast before getting back to work. The other villagers soon joined in as well. Even Nan. The healthier villagers helped with constructing the wall while the older of them prepared food and drinks.

The wall was 12/15ths done by the time evening rolled around again. This time the group of Shinobi was invited into the village where they enjoyed the company of the villagers.

 _ **Next Day, Morning…**_

Everything was progressing normally until Kiba picked up a strange scent. It was like there was a lot of metal in the brush. Then he heard it.

"Guys, someone's in the brush to the right!" He yelled.

The Shinobi saw shuriken launch from the brush a frightening rate. They were able to avoid the ones thrown at them causing most of them to hit the ground and scare the villagers. Unfortunately, a good portion of them came at Nan next. Menma moved before anyone else arriving just in time to take the shuriken in his place.

"Choji and Shikamaru, you stay with Menma! Kiba, you're with me!" Daichi ordered before taking off after the retreating figure.

"Lion's Will: 50%." Daichi proclaimed.

He quickly caught up to the person who attacked them and tackled him out of the trees just did with to Shin. Only this opponent was able to get away and land on his feet.

Daichi faced him and got his first, good look at him. He was a boy, around his age, with short black hair. He wore a sleeveless blue robe with black shorts and matching sandals.

"You've hurt one of my friends. At this point I don't care if you are one of the bandits trying to hurt the village. All that matters is that I make you pay." Daichi angrily declared.

The boy chuckled. "You will not believe how many times I hear that. Really you should just accept your fate for you are dealing with Iwana of the Metal Puppets. You have no hope of beating me."

Iwana immediately drew a scroll and summoned forth a puppet that was in fact made of metal. This puppet was shaped like a wolf. At this point Kiba and Akamaru had arrived.

"So two of the four Shinobi I'm meant to kill come to me. It'll make this…" He stopped as Daichi cut the metal puppet to pieces with his sword.

He then charged forward in an attempt to hit the Rouge Shinobi, but Iwana managed to connect his chakra strings to Daichi halting him in place. At least that's what Daichi wanted him to think.

I'll admit that you caught me off guard." Iwana began.

At this point Akamaru had turned into a clone of Kiba, and the two of them spun right at Iwana.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba declared.

Iwana jumped into the air expecting to take Daichi with him, but he easily moved against the strings and cut them once they became taunt. This caused the Rouge the lose balance and fall to the ground.

Iwana rolled to his feet while bringing out three scrolls that he placed on the ground. "Not bad, but that first puppet was nothing put a prototype. These next three are my true mater pieces." Iwana proclaimed.

He summoned forth three, metal puppets. Unlike the wolf one, these were made of a black metal and were human shaped. The first carried a great axe, the second carried a katana, and the third carried twin short swords.

" _Black metal? Is there something special about it?"_ Daichi thought as he looked at the three puppets.

"Akamaru, let's show this guy the results of our training." Kiba declared.

"Kiba wait. I want to test something before you and Akamaru make a move." Daichi stated as he charged at the puppets.

Kiba stood back and watched as Daichi ran at the puppet with his Sword of the Thunder Spirit still drawn. He attempted to cut the one with an axe first, but his sword stopped in the puppets shoulder, and it couldn't be retrieved. Daichi was forced leave his sword there as the other two puppets rushed in to attach him.

He landed at Kiba's side. "What just happened?!"

Iwana smirked. "Say hello to Three Knights. There made of chakra absorbing metal. As such, your precious sword became ineffective when used against them. In addition, the strings connected to them allow the Chakra the absorb to flow into my body"

"Akamaru, Fang over Fang!" Kiba declared.

The two spun straight for Iwana once more. This time he moved two of his knights in their paths effectively blocked them.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Daichi declared.

The two Daichis ran towards Kiba and Akamaru and tackled them out of the way before knights could slash at them.. The shadow clone dispelled as the three of them got to their feet. They had to stay in the move as puppets came after them.

"Kiba, I have a plan. You and Akamaru just move back and be ready to act on my signal." Daichi ordered.

Kiba nodded his head and Daichi drew all his kunai with with explosive tags on them. "Lion's Will: 50%."

Daichi ran around the field and exploited one of the weaknesses of puppet. Their joints. Every chance he got he threw his kunai at the joints of the puppets that didn't already have his sword in them. Some hit the ground, but enough embedded hat hit their marks.

" _Good bye Sword of the Thunder Spirit."_ Daichi made the appropriate hand sign. "Explode!"

Every kunai, the Sword of the Thunder Spirit, and the tags on the ground exploded at once. The top halve of the knight with the axe exploded into many pieces while the knight, with kunai in their joints, exploded at those points separating just the parts. The resulting explosion sent Iwana into a tree.

"Now!" Daichi declared.

"Akamaru, time for that new jutsu mom's shown us. Fang Rotating Fang." Kiba declared.

The two spun, but unlike their usual screw motion, this was more of a sawing motion. Iwana smirked as he let his Chakra threads fly an attach themselves to the broken parts of his puppets.

Kiba and Akamaru plowed right into Iwana. For a moment, it seemed as though they'd won, but then Daichi saw that Akamaru and Kiba had been caught by the Rouge.

That wasn't all. The Rouge was wearing his puppets parts all over himself like armor with two of the puppets hands just passed his normal hands. That had been what stopped the Inuzuka and his partner.

Those same hand were now choking the life out of the two of them. This left Daichi with little choice in the matter. He began to charge lighting into his right hand

" _If I hit the metal in Iwana's legs, then it should be less severe once it reaches Kiba and Akamaru."_ Daichi hoped this was the case.

Iwana laughed at Kiba and Akamaru's suffering at his hands. "You three managed to push me to my limits. It's going to take hours to repair all of my puppets. I suppose this is the price I must pay though."

" _Please, let this work!"_ He pointed his hand at Iwana's left leg. "Bolt!"

He fired off the lighting just as Iwana looked at him. The Rouge had no time to react as it nailed him. The metal conducted the electricity throughout Iwana's body and by extension Kiba and Akamaru.

This caused the puppet parts to fall off of him and gave Daichi a chance to strike him down. He drew his sword and ran it through Iwana's chest as the lightning began to dissipate. He then removed his blade allowing the Rouge to fall to the ground.

Kiba and Akamaru fell to the ground with Akamaru reverting back to normal. Daichi knelt at their sides and checked for a pulse. He gave a sigh of sigh of relive when he felt their hearts beating.

Daichi created a Shadow clone that picked up Akamaru while he picked up Kiba and placed him on his back. He then made his way back to the village hopeful that Menma was okay as well.

* * *

Whoa, I got a review. Not only that but it was what I assume is a response to my question of who should be involved in the last mission arc of Part 1.

Guest:Team10, Team8, and Team Guy

Quillion9000: This actually got me thinking. I realized that I was being stupid. Of course the final mission I have planned should involve the original Konoha 12(Would have been 13 if I'd decided on Sasuke staying, but that's besides the point.) I mean this is the last mission of this part. Of course I have to go big. Thank your guest reviewer. So yeah, 12 Shinobi, 2 Chunin and 10 Genin, are going to be going on the next and final mission of Part 1.

* * *

Naruto's weapon:Bo Staff-3 votes; Quarterstaff-1vote

Fate of Part two: Covering the 4 years of training-3 and a half votes; Going straight to Shippuden-1 and a half vote

From here on out I'm going to list the results of the possible Genin for Daichi's team in list format and only if they have votes. The ones with the most votes will be put on his team. The team will be two male Shinobi and one female (Mara excluded because I'm thinking she will be his fourth Genin). It's just what we've always seen in the Naruto Universe.

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi-3 votes; Hanbi Hyuga-3 votes; Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote; Inari Mochi-1 vote; Udon-1 vote; Yuchiro Hatake-1 vote

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

If we go over the 4 year gap:

:You'll read about Daichi's training

:Some of Naruto's Training

:A small portion of other's training

:Daichi taking the Jonin Exams

:Two Chunin Exams

:Daichi becoming a Sensei

:Learning about Daichi's mother (I will say that she comes from the western continent like Anna)

:Most of the movies done my way (Will of Fire will be in Shippuden)

:Other surprises I have planned

 **This next choice is only for those who want to see the 4 year gap being part two**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari Mochi (From the Land of Waves Mission)

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Yuichiro Hatake (Latest and last addition to this list. If you want him on Daichi's team then you're going to have to at least outdo Ayano, Inari, and Udon in votes)

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on Daichi's team)


	79. Village in Need of Help: Bandit Attack

So we've reached the end of the Menma Mission. I saw about 2-3 for the rest of Daichi's time in Onwashi Village, 2-4 for some Konoha stuff, 3-7 for the final arc (Depends on what I put into it), and a wrap up chapter back in Konoha sending Naruto off. So Part 1 has a life span of about 8-15 chapters left. I've decided that this chapter shall mark the end of those three question at the end of the chapter.

 **Make sure to vote on the questions below if you want to be heard.**

Next Chapter I will put the final word for those questions down. I haven't gotten much feedback on anything lately, so don't forget to review please. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Back in the Village: House, After Daichi and Kiba Left…**_

Shikamaru and Choji sat against the wall of the house while Nan was on his knees next to Menma tearing away his shirt so that he could get to work on the wounds.

"Ran, I need boiling water and alcohol." Nan ordered.

Ran got up. "Right away."

He then got the shirt off, but paused.

"Is something wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

Nan stood up and it was clear he was angry. Choji and Shikamaru walked over to him. They looked at Menma and saw the many wounds as well as a strange, blue markings on his left arm.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to treat this guy. He's in league with the people that attacked this village." Nan angrily stated.

This news shocked both of the Leaf Shinobi.

"That mark. I saw it when they attacked. You two need to leave. I'm going to take care of him." Nan stated.

"You can't do that!" Choji exclaimed.

"Why not? Is the Leaf Village this man's ally?" Nan asked.

"We're not his allies. The fact is that we're here as a favor to Daichi." Shikamaru began.

"Then why are you stopping me!?" Nan angrily asked.

"Because Daichi has named this man his friend. You've confirmed that he's alive. If he died in your care then Daichi will kill you. He'll see you as his enemy because you killed his friend.

It's the way his mind works. This isn't the Leaf Village and we're not on an official mission either. We'll try and stop him if you do kill Menma, but I doubt we'd be able to do much.." Shikamaru stated plainly.

"Let's not forget that Menma has no memories of his past actions. You can't just kill someone who doesn't know what they've done. Plus, he did save your life. This means you owe him." Choji reasoned, trying to keep Menma alive.

Nan gritted his teeth. "You have me there, but I don't care about his amnesia. The next time I see him, I will kill him. That Chunin be damned. Now hold him steady so that I may stitch his wounds closed."

Soon enough Nan was done and left the two Shinobi alone.

 _ **House, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi entered the house they'd been using and noticed Menma, bandaged up, lying on the floor. His chest steadily rose giving Daichi a sense of relive that he was okay.

"Hey, are Kiba and Akamaru okay." Choji asked concerned for the pair.

"Yeah, they're okay." Daichi then explained what happened. "I acted in the moment and shot lightning at the metal. It was the only chance I had to save them because that Shinobi would have just used them as shields."

At this point he'd lain Kiba on the floor and put Akamaru on his chest.

Shikamaru spoke. "We have a problem concerning Menma."

Shikamaru explained what happened while Daichi and Kiba were fighting. "What do you think about this?"

Daichi looked at Menma's unconscious form. _"So that's what he was hiding."_ He turned to Shikamaru with determination in his eyes. "Menma is my friend even if he is a bandit. I know he's a good person and he has my trust."

"I was… I was one of the bandits, wasn't I?" Menma questioned.

"It appears that ways, but I don't care if you were one of those bandits. What matters to me is that I know you're a good person. I don't make friends with anyone who's not." Daichi stated determined.

Menma grunted in pain before passing out.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Menma got to his feet and stumbled a bit as he walked out of the house. Everyone else was asleep, or at least it seemed that way. Daichi opened one eye as the door closed. He waited a couple of moments before following Menma from the shadows.

Eventually, Menma stopped at the wall and finished it himself. While he did this, Daichi took note of the villagers that were preparing to throw rocks at Menma. Fuki threw the first rock

Daichi came out of the shadows and caught the rock. He then quelled a bit of the anger felt by crushing the samll rock in his hand,

Menma turned around and saw them both. "Daichi? Fuki?" The rest of the villagers came out. "I see, you must have heard."

Menma got down on his hands and knees repentant for his past actions.

A villagers said, "Move aside Leaf Shinobi. We must get vengeance for everyone we lost. If you stand with him, then you're as much to blame for the attack as he is."

"Enough of this! People like you piss me off. You learn some secret about someone. Something you find horrible, and it causes you to think that's all their is to them. You discredit their efforts because of that.

Menma's worked hard trying to defend your village, yet you've completely forgotten this fact. I mean, just yesterday you were treating him like he was one of you, but now you turn on him.

I will not stand for it. The next person that dares attack my friend will invoke my wrath. I will leave your village and take my group with me. Now return to your homes."

A villager tightened his grip on a rock. He prepared to throw it, but he found that he was incapable of performing this action. The villagers all turned to see Daichi saw Shikamaru who was using his Shadow Possession Jutsu to keep the man in line. Kiba and Choji appeared at Daichi's side.

"Think carefully about the consequences of your actions. We will follow him if he decides to leave." Shikamaru stated.

"Move!" Kiba exclaimed after picking up a strange scent.

Kiba, Choji, and Daichi dragging Menma jumped forward avoiding a volley of arrows.

Daichi turned to the villagers. "You're lucky Shikamaru stopped you from throwing that rock. Now retreat and let us handle this." He then addressed Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Menma.

"Menma and Kiba two are to injured to fight. Retreat to safety. Shikamaru and Choji, get ready to fight. I'm going to bring the draw bridge up."

Daichi got the bridge up just before the bandits arrived. He then moved back to stand with Shikamaru and Choji ready for combat. They didn't have to wait long before the bridge was destroyed and the bandits jumped into the village.

Daichi noticed figure in a green cloak. She was radiating Chakra that felt different from a Jinchuriki or Pseudo-Jinchuriki. He could also tell that she was the leader. Her men made a break for it leaving her facing the three of them.

Daichi drew his sword and began to walk forward. "You two go after that large group. I'll hold her off."

"What are you saying Daichi?" Choji asked.

Daichi tightened his grip on his sword's hilt. "I'm saying that this figure is out of my league even if I use Kenshi's Chakra. Now get going."

"Come on Choji, let's go." Shikamaru said.

Choji nodded. "Yeah. We'll be back soon Daichi."

The two ran off leaving Daichi alone with the figure. "That was a brave thing to say." The figure removed her hood revealing a woman with orange hair. "But really I'm only after you Daichi Ryu."

"Funny, you seem to know me, yet I've never met you before. Mind telling me what this is about because I doubt you've gone through all this trouble for a gold mine." Daichi stated.

"You're just as perceptive as your father. That's already one more thing I can check off the list along with your ability to command. The last thing I need to check off is weather or not your strong enough." The woman stated.

Daichi was confused. "What are you talking about?"

The girl smirked. "Isn't it obvious. This whole thing was set up for one reason. Your mother and my mother arranged for their first born to be married provided I consent. Of course, I'm not just going to take anyone.

I have to make sure you're fit to be my husband. Up until now, you've managed to check off everything except for the last item on my list. I need to test if you're strong enough."

Daichi was both confused and angry. "Wait! You attacked this village because you say our mothers arranged for us to get married. This caused you to to lead bandits against this village?!

" _What? My mom actually arranged such a deal!?"_ Daichi thought knowing everything she'd said was true.

"I have four reasons why I will never marry you. First, I flat out refuse to marry you. Second, I'm already dating someone. Third, I don't know you. Fourth, and the most important reason, is that I'm not going to marry someone who would endanger lives like this."

The girl chuckled. "Well you can certainly talk, but I have yet to see your combat prowess. Though I'm not an unreasonable woman. If you mange to impress me with your strength, I'll wait a few years until you come to me or I come back to claim you."

"I am not your property! I am Daichi Ryu of the Fusion Clan. Chunin of the Leaf Village. I have no reason to honor this deal my mother made. I only honor deals that I agree to." Daichi stated.

The girl laughed. "Yes, you certainly have fire in your eyes. My name is Princess Kajan from the Kingdom of Blaze. Let us do battle brave Shinobi of the Land of Fire."

She removed her cloak to reveal light red armor. He arms had to black lines on them. Those very line disappeared. He appearance began to change. Her skin became a dull gray, her eyes became black with yellow pupils, and her orange hair, which had been short, now reached down to the middle of her back.

" _It's just like the curse mark that guard of Orochimaru's had except this feels much stronger."_ He began to draw out Kenshi's Chakra. _"I'll have to go all out!"_

Daichi was enveloped by his Chakra. When it receded his hair became straight, dark blue, and was put in a pony tail. His gi was replaced replaced by a normal shirt with a thin, long, and loose fitting jacket and lose fitting pants.

Kajan smiled. " _It appears as though my prospective husband was hiding quiet the card up his sleeves. I wonder just how big of a card it really it. I suppose there's only one way to find out."_

She charged at Daichi with an amazing burst of speed.

 _ **Another Part of the Village**_

Fuki had lost her father's necklace, and had come back to retrieve it. She was about to pick it up until one of the bandits appeared ready to kill her. Fortunately, Menma and Kiba were nearby. Menma threw a kunai at the man's back killing him.

He then walked over, picked the necklace up, and offered it to Fuki. "This is special to you isn't it?"

Menma placed it in her hand. She looked at it before seeing a bandit appear behind him.

"Look out behind you!" She exclaimed.

Menma turned just as Kiba used a Piercing Fang sending both him and the bandit crashing through a house.

Menma knew the Inuzuka would be okay and focused instead on Fuki. "Hey your voice is back."

"I… Thank you." Fuki stated.

Menma smiled. "Now, you better hurry back to the others."

"Okay." Fuki said before running off.

Menma gripped his chest in pain as Kiba came out of the house with Akamaru. He was about to comment on the state Menma was in when they both felt a large amount of Chakra coming from the front of the village.

"What is that?" Menma asked.

Kiba replied, "I'm not sure, but I've got a bad feeling about it."

Akamaru barked in agreement. They then felt a second Chakra source that was far smaller than the first.

"Now I'm thinking Daichi's facing whatever that 1st source of Chakra is." Kiba stated while clenching his fist. _"I can't do anything right because my muscles are still a bit off from that electrical attack._

 _If I rushed in now, I'd only serve as a hostage once more."_ He uncleaned his fist and took a deep breathe. "Come on Menma, we've been out here long enough and we're in no shape to help with the fighting."

"That's not true." He held his ocarina up. "There's something I can do not only for Daichi, but also for Shikamaru and Choji. Chakra Enhancing Music."

Menma began playing.

 _ **With Shikamaru and Choji**_

"Shadow Possession Jutsu Complete." Shikamaru had just trapped three bandits. "Choji, you're up."

"Expansion Jutsu: Human Boulder." Choji rolled forward and crushed the three bandits before join Shikamaru.

Both Shinobi were beginning to lose Chakra, and they'd only beaten 12 of the 25 bandits.

"This isn't good. Daichi facing someone with a lot of Chakra, yet we're going to be of no use to him.

"I think that's the least of our worries." Shikamaru stated.

Four bandits were approaching them. Just then they heard music that caused their Chakra to suddenly increase. They didn't have much time to think about though as the bandits were closing in on them.

 _ **With Daichi, Before Menma Play his Ocarina…**_

 _She charged at Daichi with an amazing burst of speed._

She rammed right into Daichi before he had a chance to react sending him straight through the wall of one of the destroyed houses. He shakily got to his feet. His ribs had been bruised, but he could feel his Chakra rushing to fix them.

It was an odd that he never felt this before, but he wasn't going to question why it was happening. In fact, he didn't even get time to question it as Kajan crashed through the wall of the house. This time Daichi jumped out the window.

He attempted to hide, but she found him right away. _"It's like she can sense my Chakra. It also seems like she's not much a Shinobi. I'll have to use that to my advantage."_

Daichi drew a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. He then jumped into the air and drew 10 kunai. Kajan followed him just as he expected. Daichi launched all 10 kunai at her, but they did nothing except bounce off her skin.

" _Crap, her skins armored."_ Daichi thought.

She grabbed his arm and threw him straight into the ground causing him to cough up blood. He quickly rolled to the right ignoring the blood as his Chakra rushed to fix the damage.

He got to his feet and tried to weave hand signs, but Kajan was to fast. She landed a kick on his chest causing him to stumble and cough up more blood. Again his Chakra rushed to fix the damages.

" _Damn it! She to strong for me to take on! This insane!"_ Then he got an idea. _"I can't make hand signs and I can't fight her off like this. I have no idea what this is going to do to my body, but it's my only shot right now."_

"Lion's Will: 50%." Daichi declared.

Orange Chakra managed to burst forth from within. Blood began to trickle forth from Daichi's mouth, but he fought through the pain. Kajan threw a punches that Daichi attempted to block, but he was still outclassed. Eventually she just punched him back.

 _ **Inside Daichi Soul**_

Two figures had been watching the match unfold. One of them looked exactly like Daichi except his clothes were dark blue like his hair. The other was a lion made of orange Chakra.

"This is very troubling wouldn't you say Kenshi?" The lion asked.

Kenshi replied, "It is."

The lion said, "Kenshi, you know if he keeps this up, he'll die right?"

"Just what are you suggesting?" Kenshi asked.

"I'm suggesting you open the next door and release the next 25% of your power to him." The lion replied.

Kenshi was shocked he'd even say something like that. "Are you out of your mind!? He's just beginning to get the hang of 25% of my power. Not to mention he's currently using your power. If I throw open that door, there's a chance he could die."

The lion said, "There is a chance he could die if you do that, but I just told you that he's definitely going to die trying to fight that woman. She has no restraint, and thinks Daichi is stronger than he is."

Kenshi sighed, "Fine you old lion. I'll open the 2nd door, but only the 2nd door. Also, I'm closing it immediately after this battle."

"Fair enough." The lion stated.

 _ **With Daichi**_

Daichi thought he was fast enough for hand seals, so he tried to make some only to find that he was still to slow. Again he was kicked in the chest. Again he went flying. Only now his wounds were taking longer to heal and he was coughing up more blood.

" _Damn it! At this rate my body is either going to give out, or she's going to kill me. What choice do I have though? I don't think she's the type to let me surrender."_ He clenched his fist. _"I can't just give up though. There has to be something I can do."_

He got back to his feet panting. Then he felt it. Blue Chakra burst forth mixing with his his orange Chakra. The Chakra swelled when he heard music playing in the distance. Daichi looked looked at his arm and noticed that his Chakra was burning his skin. All of this even caused Kajan to stop and stare at him.

" _This Chakra… Does this mean I have yet to tap into Kenshi's full reserve?"_ Daichi shook his head. _"Focus! I can question this later. For now I have to defeat her before this power knocks me out."_

This time he was the run to run at forward. _"I think I only hold this for one move. I'm going to have to put everything I got into it."_

Kajan recovered from her shock and tried to throw a punch. Daichi avoided it and appeared below her. He then kicked her high into the air and followed suit.

He appeared below her and placed his hand on her back. "This is over!"

He spun and kicked Kajan. He spun the other way and hit her with his arm. She was now hurtling towards the ground.

"I'm… not… done… yet." Daichi said through the pain.

He landed on final kick catching her between that he the ground. "Lion's Barrage!"

Her body created a crater upon impact. Daichi ungracefully spun away and landed on his back. His clothes reverted to normal and all his Chakra dissipated. He was exhausted and proceeded to pass out.

A few moment later Kajan got to her feet as the black lines appeared on her arms causing her to revert back to normal. She looked at Daichi and smiled.

"The last item on my list has been checked off. I'll be seeing you in a few years one way or anther." Kajan said to the unconscious Daichi.

She then walked out of the village leaving the bandits to be defeated by Shikamaru and Choji.

 _ **Village House, 5 Days Later**_

Daichi slowly opened his eyes and sat up noticing that it hurt to do so.

"Hey Daichi, you're okay!" Kiba exclaimed happily.

Daichi rubbed his head. "Define Okay."

Daichi noticed that his whole top halve was bandaged up including his arms. He lifted a pant leg and found burns just like what he felt on his upper body. Then he remembered the fight.

"What happened!? Where their leader!?" Daichi exclaimed.

"Calm down. The fights over. Whoever you were fighting is long gone now." Kiba said.

"Uh, another problem to worry about." Daichi said to himself though Kiba heard it.

"By the way, the place looked wrecked. What happened over there?" Kiba asked.

Just then Shikamaru, Choji, and Menma entered the house.

"Hey you're up." Choji happily said.

Menma smiled. "That's good. I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

"Good, you're all here. Now I can explain what happened to all of you at once." Daichi stated.

So he recounted the events of his fight with the supposed leader of the the bandits.

"That is tough man." Kiba stated.

Daichi sighed. "There isn't much I can currently do about it. Anyways Menma, how have the villagers been treating you?"

Menma rubbed the back of his head. "They came after me again, but Fuki stepped up to my defense. She told them what I did for her. They've forgiven me, but a good portion of this village is still weary around me."

Daichi let out a sigh of relieve as he promptly passed out. His body still needed some time before he would be able to move and stay awake for long.

 _ **Village, 3 Day's Later…**_

Tomorrow the Leaf Shinobi would leave the village. Daichi's friends offered to accompany Daichi back to Onwashi, and he was grateful a he wasn't back to a hundred percent yet. The wounds his Chakra gave him were just taking longer to heal.

All that matter to Daichi was that he was well enough to travel. He wanted to get back to his sister who was no doubt worried about him. He wanted to help her and Inari continue their training. There was just one loose end that needed to be taken care of.

He walked through the village until he found Menma standing in front of the wall they'd crafted with the villagers. "Hey Daichi."

Daichi leaned against the wall. He knew that it was time to clear the air.

"Menma, I know you were lying about your amnesia." Daichi stated.

Menma looked down. "So you picked up on that. It's true, I never forgot. I played it that way because this village needed help. You and your friends were from the Leaf Village. I knew that if anyone could help it's be you guys.

Those bandits were actually a clan f Shinobi. My clan. We were known for our strong wills and determination, but they got greedy. That puppet master you fought gained control of our clan. They accepted it because he was able to get us jobs that paid well.

Mostly jobs where we had to kill innocent people. I managed to avoid that line of work for some time. Then Iwana learned of this villages mine. At first we tried scaring them off. When that didn't work, we attacked the village.

Everyone had to participate. I couldn't kill innocent people like that. I decided that I should run away. I didn't get far. I came upon one of clansmen who'd just killed a man. Fuki's father.

He was going to kill her next. I couldn't just leave her to die, so I killed him. I then picked up her father's necklace and gave it to her. The cliff she was on was going to crumble. I managed to save her, but I fell in instead Well, you know the rest."

"So what's your real name then?" Daichi asked.

Menma chuckled. "That's the funny thing. You managed to come up with my real name. Anyways, I understand if your mad at me. You've shown me nothing but kindness and called me your friend. All I've done is lie to you."

"And normally I wouldn't like that; however, I know it was for a good cause. You're not a bad person Menma no matter what you may think." Daichi held out his right hand. "You're currently have no clan or home to speak of.

What do you say you join my clan and become a Shinobi of the Leaf Village? We can always use Shinobi with skills like yours, and your motto of determination and will sounds like our village's Will of Fire. What do you say?"

Menma said, "You've shown me a great deal of kindness and understanding. I don't think I could ask any more of you."

Daichi smiled. "But you're not asking me anything. I'm the one who's asking you to join my clan. You may not have my clan's Blood Limit, but that's not important to me. What is important is that my clan becomes something great. I think you'll make a great edition."

Menma smiled and took Daichi's hand. "Very well Daichi. I agree to join your clan. I recognize you as both my clan head and a true friend."

"Welcome to the Fusion Clan Menma Ryu." Daichi stated.

The next day the group left the village heading back to Onwashi Village.

* * *

Ch 1/ Guest: Sh**** Story, nough said.

Quillion9000: I can't really reply to this review. This person doesn't like my story, yet he didn't tell me why. I can't do any better if none of you tell me why you like or hate the work I do. I do respect this person's opinion though. I don't expect everyone to like my story. I'd just like to get reviews. The sad fact is that i's been a little while since I got one with this being the most recent. Of course, I'm not done on this website. Far from it. I have plenty of stories left to tell.

* * *

Naruto's weapon:Bo Staff-3 votes; Quarterstaff-1vote

Fate of Part two: Covering the 4 years of training-3 and a half votes; Going straight to Shippuden-1 and a half vote

From here on out I'm going to list the results of the possible Genin for Daichi's team in list format and only if they have votes. The ones with the most votes will be put on his team. The team will be two male Shinobi and one female (Mara excluded because I'm thinking she will be his fourth Genin). It's just what we've always seen in the Naruto Universe.

Daichi's Team: Kotaro Shoshi-3 votes; Hanbi Hyuga-3 votes; Ayano Uzumaki-1 vote; Inari Mochi-1 vote; Udon-1 vote; Yuchiro Hatake-1 vote

* * *

 **What weapon should Naruto use?**

Unfortunately, Daichi and Sasuke will both use swords, so that option is out. I would also like a weapon that goes with the type of person Naruto is, so nothing to massive like a battle ax or great sword. I just don't see him wielding something that big. I already have an idea for a weapon, but I would like to hear your feedback.

 **What would you like to see in Part two of this story?**

If we go over the 4 year gap:

:You'll read about Daichi's training

:Some of Naruto's Training

:A small portion of other's training

:Daichi taking the Jonin Exams

:Two Chunin Exams

:Daichi becoming a Sensei

:Learning about Daichi's mother (I will say that she comes from the western continent like Anna)

:Most of the movies done my way (Will of Fire will be in Shippuden)

:Other surprises I have planned

 **This next choice is only for those who want to see the 4 year gap being part two**

 **Who should Daichi's team be? Choices listed below. Team of three Genin)**

Inari Mochi (From the Land of Waves Mission)

Ayane Uzumaki

Ayano Uzumaki

Hanabi Hyuga

Kotaro Soshi

Moegi

Udon

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Yuichiro Hatake (Latest and last addition to this list. If you want him on Daichi's team then you're going to have to at least outdo Ayano, Inari, and Udon in votes)

Mara (I think she'll be the 4th member on Daichi's team)


	80. Aftermath

Well the voting is closed on the questions down below, and I now have some official results. Don't worry though, if I think of more to ask of you guys, I will. In fact, I actually need votes on one question. It'll be listed down below, and it pertains to Daichi's team. Anyways, her are the results.

 _1\. Naruto's official weapon is going to be a Bo staff_

 _2\. Part two is going to cover the 4 year gap with a part 3 being in Shippuden_

 _3\. Daichi's official team will be:_

 _1\. Kotaro Soshi_

 _2\. Hanabi Hyuga_

 _3\. ? **(3 choices will be listed down below; no Udon since I'm not going to break him, Moegi, and Konohamaru apart)**_

 _4\. Mara Ryu_

So we move into the aftermath of Menma's Memory Mission. That's all I really have to say on that, thought a reviewer did leave a question concerning what my take on Shippuden is going to be like. My response is listed down below in the review section. Anyways, Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **Great Naruto Bridge, Midday…**_

Daichi saw the bridge and smiled. It may not be the Leaf Village, but he glad to finally be done with all these interruptions to his ordinal mission. At least he hoped that was the case.

"Daichi, I think it's time we part ways." Shikamaru stated.

Daichi opened his pack and brought out three scrolls and a piece of paper. He handed one scroll to Kiba, another to Shikamaru, and the last to Menma along with the piece of paper.

"Shikamaru, the scroll I gave you contains the current mission report along with my declaration that Menma is now apart of my clan, and that he should be tested to find out his ranking.

Kiba, the scroll I gave you contains a letter to your sister explaining the woman I fought. Menma, that scroll contains information that I feel you should be privy to. That paper contains the address of the Fusion Clan's home.

Feel free to pick a bedroom, but note that the master bedroom is mine." Daichi explained. "I also wanted to say thanks for coming with me you three. Despite what happened, it was still great to be around my old classmates once more."

Choji smiled, "Yeah, we may have had to fight, but we still got a bit of a vacation out of it."

"Tell me about it. The Hokage's been giving me all these missions just because I'm a Chunin now. It's all just so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

Kiba smiled, "Don't hesitate to send a letter if you need us out here."

Daichi began to walk away. "Oh, and be sure to take care of Menma while I'm away."

He continued on his way and crossed over the bridge.

 _ **Tazuna's House**_

Daichi opened the door and walked into the kitchen where he found Tsunami making lunch.

"Oh Daichi, you're back." She noticed the bandages wrapped around Daichi's arms. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just took quite the beating out there." He contemplated if he should say what he was about to say next before deciding that he had to say it. "And Tsunami, If a woman with orange hair, black lines on their arms, and a green cloak with a hood or red armor comes looking for me, tell her where she can find me."

"Is she the one that did this to you?" Tsunami asked.

Daichi nodded his head. "She is. She wanted to test my strength because apparently her mother and my mother made some sort of deal where their first born would marry. This girl didn't just want to marry me without first checking everything off some list of hers.

The last item on that list was my strength. She pushed me farther than any other fight I've been in. I don't think she's dangerous to anyone so long as they don't get in her way. Just make sure everyone in the village knows about this. I'll be telling the guards the same thing. None of you need to die."

Tsunami looked at Daichi with sadness evident in her eyes. "You're not even a grown up yet you have some much responsibility and problems thrust upon you."

Daichi gave the woman a reassuring smile. "I already told you that being a Shinobi isn't easy, but no matter what I go through, I'll never regret becoming one. Anyways, I'm going to rest in the guest room. I'm still not at my best yet."

The moment he entered the room he threw his pack and sheathe against wall before falling onto the bed and falling asleep instantly.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

"Big Brother! You are back!" Mara happily exclaimed.

Daichi had just opened his eyes as Mara jumped on top of him. She was about to hug him until she noticed that he was in pain. She quickly got off of him quickly got off of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you big brother."

Daichi sat up and ruffled her hair. "It's fine Mara. I'm just happy to see you."

"Big brother, what's wrong with you?" Mara asked.

Daichi sighed and told her everything that happened including what he told Tsunami. Of course, he had a different warning for her.

"You'll be able to feel her Chakra just like me and my friends did. If you ever feel that Chakra, I want you to run. If she comes to the village, I want you to stay away from me.

I want you to go to the the Inuzuka, Aburame, or Soshi compounds until I come get you. She is dangerous, and I have no idea what she'll do. I don't even think I can say if she'll come after me in few years or a few days."

"So she's really that strong?" Mara asked, not entirely believing that her brother could be beaten.

Daichi smiled and remembered a lesson Kakashi had imparted on Naruto. "Mara, there are people who are younger than you yet stronger than me." He then went on to improve upon the lesson. "Strength is never determined by age.

Some people are gifted with abilities while others work tooth and nail to get where they are. I'd say I'm in the middle of that. I was gifted with a powerful Blood Limit, yet I still work hard in attempt to improve myself."

Mara shook her head. "What if that's not enough?"

Daichi sighed again. "Mara, I'm not going to live forever. Weather I die an old man or in battle, I'm still going to die some day. I already made my promises to you. Isn't that enough?"

"It's just, hearing that you were injured and that smell that's associated with it… You've only been my big brother for a short time now, and I guess I'm still afraid that you'll abandon me. I guess I just see you dying as abandoning me." Mara stated as tears began to form in her eyes.

" _Those damn bandits really messed her up. I suppose I'm not helping her by talking about all of this. Sharing my pas. At the same time this is what my father did for me. He didn't hide what he'd done as a Shinobi."_ Daichi thought.

"I'm not sure what I can say at this point to reassure you or to put your fears at rest. At this point it' up to you. You must take what I've said and move past what's happened to you.

Having said that, I want you to know you can talk to me about anything. I'll listen and do my best to give you an answer. I can't promise it'll always be the right answer. All I can be is someone who's there for you." Daichi stated solemnly.

After a few moment of nothing but silence, Mara hugs Daichi. "Thank you big brother." They stay like that for a few minutes before Mara lets go of him "Can you you come out a train with me during our early morning training time?"

"I still need a few more days before I get back to training myself, but I can come out and watch you train." He smiled. "Actually, I have been gone for over a week now. How has the scroll I gave you been working out?"

Mara happily said, "I think when you see how far I've come, you'll have to teach me something more."

Daichi chuckled and ruffled her hair once more. "You may be a fast learner, but I don't want you getting to far ahead of yourself. For now, I'd like to just lay down and rest."

Daichi laid down and closed his eyes.

"Could I rest with you?" Mara asked wanting to be near her brother.

Daichi was already drifting back to sleep, but he manged to nod his head before falling asleep completely. Mara took off her shoes and laid down next to Daichi. She to soon fell asleep.

In a few days time Daichi would be back to his usual healthy self until then he'd force himself up before the sun came up. He'd also stay awake long enough to attend to the guard's and his students' training.

Then he'd sleep until dinner, eat, spend an hour with his sister, and sleep immediately after. Needless to say, Toshiro and Mara were relieved once Daichi was back to his normal.

 _ **Konoha: Tsunade's Office, Several Days Later…**_

Tsunade had just finished reading both Daichi's recent report and Shikamaru's report. Normally a clan mission wouldn't be reported to Tsunade, but it was clear from both reports that this was anything but normal.

" _Honestly, how does a simple B rank mission turn into what I'm now going to have to classify as an S rank because of everything he's been through. Not to mention that our bingo books , as far as I know, have no information regarding this Kajan person."_

"Thank you for your report Shikamaru. You and Choji, are free to go." Tsunade stated.

She then turned her attention to Kiba. "Now Kiba, your parents and sister have been worried about you for some time now. You left them for 22 days now with the only word of warning being your name at the check in station.

That being said, Daichi's report speaks highly of your actions in aiding him on his mission. Fortunately, this will lessen the punishment I have in mind for you. You are on two weeks probation.

Report to my office every morning where I will give you a list of D rank missions to complete every day, You must complete every mission without the aid of your team. Am I understood?"

Kiba didn't think he'd get off this easy from Tsunade. Sure, he'd hate D rank missions, but he had no doubt that she could give him a far worse punishment.

Kiba nodded his head. "Understood Lady Hokage."

"Then you may go, and I recommend you make your way home. I had to deploy the Shinobi Police Force to keep your mother from leaving her compound the moment she smelt that you were on your way back." Tsunade explained.

This left Menma alone with Tsunade.

"Now we come to you. You are actually the easiest to sort." Tsunade passed a key to Menma. "That will unlock the door to The Fusion Clan House. A test to determine your ranking will be set at the earliest possible time.

In a few days time we'll send along a couple of forms to legally make you a citizen of this village and to change your last name to Ryu. For now you will report to my office where you will begin your 1st month of probation which is to take on D rank missions.

Afterwards, you will be allowed to take on higher ranked missions befitting your rank. Though I would like to you to keep in mind that the 2nd month of probation kicks in at this time. Any mission taken outside the village shall be taken with others. Do you understand what I have told you."

"Lady Hokage, I understand." Menma replied as he took the key.

Tsunade smiled. "You are free to leave then.

Tsunade was left alone..

She smiled. _"Daichi certainly has his grandfather's trait for attracting trouble."_

 _ **With Menma**_

Menma walked to the address on the paper and stopped in shock at how big the place actually was. Daichi had said he'd had it redesigned to be twice as big, but it was still impressive.

" _So this is where I'll be living now. It seems nice, and any nearby houses are a fair distance away. Not to mention how lively the village feels."_ He _thought with a smile._

He walked up to the house, unlocked it, and walked inside.

 _ **With Shikamaru and Choji**_

"So do you think Ino's okay now?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm not sure." He pulled out a letter addressed to Ino that came out of the report Daichi gave him. "We can only hope that this letter helps her if she's not."

 _ **Yamanaka Compound, Ino's House**_

Choji knocked on the door and Inochi answered. He had bags under his eyes indicating that it had been a bit since he slept. He smiled at his two godsons before getting serious.

"So what do you have to report?" He asked.

Choji replied, "Daichi had no idea Ino liked him."

"He did give me this letter for Ino though." Shikamaru handed it to Inochi.

Inochi nodded his head. "Thank you boys."

"No problem. Tell Ino that I'm always free to talk." Choji stated.

Shikamaru sighed. "It may be troublesome, but I'll be free to at least listen. Anyways, let's go Choji."

 _ **Ino's Room**_

For the first few days she'd cried when she heard Daichi had agreed to date Hana Inuzuka. She didn't even know that she felt this strongly for Daichi. It was exactly what she'd felt for Sasuke, yet different at the same time.

With Sasuke she'd wanted to be there for him. She wanted to help him get over his troubles of the past. On top of that, he was good looking and a little stronger than Daichi if the final exams were anything to be believed.

With Daichi, he was a strong individual. He genuinely cared about people. He helped her see that her diet was stupid. He could be the one to take care of her instead of the other way around.

True she'd hated him for getting in between her and Sasuke, but that feeling had gone out the window once she realized that she liked Daichi as much as Sasuke. Now she couldn't be with either of them, and it sent her into a pit of depression.

These days she spent more time in her room than out of it. Her clothes and hair were a mess, and practically every meal was just left outside her door by her parents. When ever parents told her to leave her room, she'd just go somewhere else to be alone.

Currently she was just sitting on her bed and staring at the wall. The quiet was almost a comfort to her. It made it so she didn't have to think. That quiet was soon disrupted by a knock at her door.

She turned her head towards the door, and noticed an envelope, with her name on it, slide under the door. She got off the bed, picked up the letter, and went back to her bed. She then opened it and read it.

" _Ino,_

 _Look, I'm sorry if I've hurt you. Weather you believe me or not, I am terrible at realizing when someone likes me in the way I'm told you like me. The fact is that Hana came to me and told me she has feelings for me._

 _You need to find someone else who can return the feelings you have Ino. Honestly though, I think you're a strong and smart individual who doesn't need someone to live a fulfilling life_

 _I can't know what you're going through right now, but I want you to know that I am your friend. That's kind of funny considering where we began, don't you think? I hope this letter helps you somehow._

 _Now please, leave your room and get back to being a Shinobi. Your team needs you, and there are bound to be missions that still need to get done._

 _Signed,_

 _Your Friend Daichi."_

Ino sighed as she stood up. She then walked over to her table, put the paper down, and walked to the bathroom.

" _Daichi's right, I can't let something like this stop me from living my life."_ Ino thought.

 _ **Inuzuka Compound**_

Kiba, with Akamaru in his coat, was walking towards the entrance where he got his first look at the Shinobi Police Force.

All of them were wearing special black vest with the Konoha symbol on the back. Underneath the vest they wore either short or long sleeved, white, shirts. Each shirt had a star, either red or green, imprinted on both sleeves.

He could hear his mother speaking angrily with them. "Let me leave this instant!"

Sado said, "Lady Tsume, I understand where you're coming from, but the Hokage has given us direct orders to keep you here until your son arrives."

Fortunately for the,, Kiba had arrived. "It's okay, I'm back now."

The men parted and Tsume ran out hugging her son. She then hit him on the head.

"Kiba Inuzuka, do you realize how much worry you caused me, you sister, and your father?" Tsume asked.

Kiba looked down. "I'm sorry. My anger clouded my thoughts and I wasn't in the right state of mind."

Tsume angrily said, "The only reason I didn't send…" She registered what Kiba had said. "You what?"

Kiba gave her a small smile. "Yeah, it was wrong of me to leave without saying where I was going. I was just so angry after everything that happened, but Daichi helped me get it under control."

"That's a big step for you, but don't think it excuses you from punishment. After you finish your two weeks of D rank missions, you'll spend two weeks sparing with me." Tsume stated.

Kiba was surprised he was getting so easy. He thought for sure it'd be two months of sparing not two weeks.

He quickly nodded before she had a chance to change her mind. "Yes ma'am."

Tsume pulled Kiba into a hug. "Make sure you don't worry me like this again you little fur ball." She parted from him. "Now, let's head home."

 _ **Inuzuka Head House**_

Hana scolded Kiba just as bad as his mother had. Once she'd finished, Kiba handed her the scroll from Daichi. She took it and walked back to the vets office. His mother had somethings she needed to attend to and left the house.

It was at this point that Maru approached Kiba. Both of them were extremely nervous..

"Kiba, would you mind staying just a bit longer. I uh wish to speak with you."

"Sure." Kiba replied.

"Kiba, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for never being there while you were growing up. Even though I lost my memories, I regret that I wasn't there for you, your sister, and your mother.

I understand completely why you had to go. I understand the anger you felt towards me. I just hope that someday you're willing to give me a chance. I'm not going to rush you on it. I know it'll take time. Just come to me when you're ready."

Maru was about to walk off, but Kiba grabbed his arm stopping him.

His father turned around and Kiba gave him a small smile. "I can't call you my dad. Not yet. Though A friend of mine made me see that it would be a mistake if I never you gave you a chance in the first place.

So how about this, you help me train. Show me what you know. Every so often, until I become more comfortable with the idea that you back, we can go out and do something together."

Maru smiled, "I'd like that Kiba. Thank you."

* * *

Guest: How is shippuden of this story going to look like

Quillion9000: First, keep in mind that Shippuden will be Part three. Now, I'm **not** going to have those filler where we go back to when the Konoha 13 (Because Daichi is apart of that now) were children, also that Chunin exam arc that happened is going to be during the 4 year gap. It's also going to be Shppuden done my way, so pretty much any arc that was in Shippuden will be in this one. I'll be adding some arcs as well such as the power arc and the Will of fire movie. In my opinion they fit in well in Shipudden.

Do not forget some of the changes I've already made such as the Akatsuki having some new members in their ranks. I mean think about it, I had Mizuki broken out of jail and he has a different colored Chakra that springs up. I'll tell you that the Akatsuki has two more like him. All three of them share something in common with a certain someone, but more so with each other. Of course the Aktsuki has managed ot add 4 members total, so... Yeah, and this isn't the end of adding members. So far I have an idea of two more people that they'll be adding to their ranks.

Anyways I want to state right now that Naruto is going to come back from his training stronger than he originally was from his training. Bo staff and more jutsu mainly. If I kept him at the same level as Shippuden, then no question Daichi would be far more powerful than he is. Also, Sakura's going to be a bit more useful and less obsessed with Sasuke. Though she does still love him, I think I've made it clear that she also cares for Naruto and Daichi a lot as well.

Lastly, I intend to give the Shinobi Alliance more power. That's right, we're still heading to the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Now, the Alliance is going to have a bit more power with the changes I've already made, but so will the other side. I mean there were a few dead Shinobi that never got included. Kabuto, I'm going to change him just a bit. I just didn't like his character after Orochimaru died.

Trust me, I liked the whole war arc, I just have my own idea on what to do with it. I'll tell you right now that the 5 Kage Summit, with the Samurai head, is going to go in a different direction. The Akatsuki are definitely going to cause a bit more damge this time around, and the Leaf Village will be sending different people to this thing.

So you and everyone have a good deal to look forward to once we reach part three.

* * *

Now, I do need your guys help. At the start I left the third member of Daichi's team with question marks. Well, that's because there were 4 people, tied at 1 vote a piece. These are the people I need you to vote on. Anyone, even if you've voted on Daichi's team before, can vote now. **You can only vote on 1 person since that's all I need filled for Daichi's team.** Udon is out of the running though since I'm not going to break up The Konohamaru trio.

1\. Ayano Uzumaki

2\. Inari Mochi

3\. Yuichiro Hatake

I also need Jonin Sensei's for the other two teams. Here are just a few I'm considering (These people either are or will be Jonin by the time Konohamaru's generation finishes with the academy.) There teams will make their fair share of appearances like during a Chunin Exam and helping out Daichi's teams on certain missions

1\. Neji Hyuga

2\. Iruka Umino

3\. Genyumaru Soshi

4\. Tayuya Uzumaki

5\. **Possibly Kiba (I mean he does have a father now who will train him, so it is possible to make him a Jonin)**

 **(I think I'll keep it at 5 unless I receive an overwhelming response telling me you guys want to see someone else as a Jonin Sensei; however, I will have to think about it. You know weather it fits with the training they'll have and if I thnk they are Jonin material by the time we get to this point.)**


	81. Training and Beginnings of a Coup

So this chapter. I wanted to display some aspect of a relationship, Mara and Inari needed some training, I wanted to check back in with Yuichiro, and I needed to get a move on with the various people displeased with the Leaf Village. Got to start moving towards that Civil War somehow right? Next Chapter will see Daichi, Mara, and Inari heading back to the Leaf Village as well as what, ? (I need a name for the group of civilian's, Shinobi, and Rouge Shinobi opposing the Leaf Village) have in store for our favorite excuse maker.

I just wanted to address these small part mentioning Naruto going on missions. When Shino approached Naruto it was to take him on the Laughing Shino mission. Any of these missions are missions from the anime and it's to show that I haven't forgotten about him. It's just that the missions he's gone on are in the anime and have already been done.

Anyways, Review and give me a good name for that group above. I'll be interested to see what ideas you have for that. Even if you don't have a name, you can always just review and tell me what your liking about the story or not liking. Do you guys like what I've done with Sakura's character? What about the introuduction of other Hatake? Other? I also still need votes on the new questions down below . So far I've only gotten 1 review on it which will be put down below. I hope you enjoy!

Side Note: 40 reviews, 41 favorites, 40 followers, and 4 communities. I'm so happy and thank each and everyone of you.

* * *

 _ **With Kiba, Next Day…**_

Kiba had been walking out of his compound to begin his first punishment when he saw his girlfriend walking up to him looking rather angry. For a second, he contemplated running, but that wasn't really an option.

"Kiba Inuzuka! I see you! Don't you dare run!" Sasame angrily shouted.

Kiba froze in place and looked at Akamaru. He could have sword his partner was laughing at him.

He turned to face his angry mate. "Sasame, I'm really…"

"No Kiba! You're going to let me vent before you dare apologize to me. Nod your head if you understand." Sasame angrily ordered.

Kiba gulped and nodded.

"Good. You are an inconsiderate jerk you know that? Not only did you stand me up on our date. Not only did you leave the village without telling me. You left me worrying about you for 22 days.

Did you even consider your girlfriend's feeling? Did you even think at all? I hope you're planning on making it up to me." Sasame huffed.

After a moment to think bout it, Kiba grabbed Sasame by the waist and brought her into a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a few moments before they parted.

"Sasame, I'm really sorry. I honestly forgot about our date after everything that happened. No doubt one of my family members told you what happened. Please give me a chance to take you out tonight to make up for what I've done." Kiba begged.

Sasame scowled at Kiba. "Your lucky your cute Kiba Inuzuka. You can pick up around seven tonight."

Kiba smiled. "Sounds good."

He kissed her on the check before continuing on his way.

 _ **Onwashi Village: 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Clearing, Two Weeks until End of Mission**_

Daichi stood across from his two student with his arms crossed him front of him. "You two have improved fairly well. In fact, you've improved enough that it's time you get your weapons."

Mara and Inari smiled at this. Daichi had told them before that this would happen and both of them were excited to finally begin this stage.

Daichi took out a small scroll, opened it, and summoned forth a decent bow with a quiver of arrows. He then handed them to Inari along with a scroll explaining proper care and use of a bow.

"Inari, I want you to go and read that scroll. Once you feel your ready, I want you to practice on the targets." Daichi ordered.

"Right." Inari said as he took the scroll and sat beneath a tree.

"Big brother! Big Brother! What about me!?" Mara exclaimed excitedly.

Daichi smiled as he pulled out a larger scroll, rolled it out on the ground, and summoned forth the weapons it contained. There were the various types of swords like a katana, short sword, and broad sword. There were also daggers, a couple of tanto, a naginata, and a bo staff.

"These weapons you see before you compliment a ninja who boast speed over strength. I want you to pick up each weapon and get a feel for it. See which one compliments you the best." Daichi stated.

Mara did as she was told picking up each weapon one by one and taking a few practice swings. At first Daichi had been understandably afraid of giving his sister a weapon, but she'd proven time and time again that her lack of eye sight didn't impede her ability to fight.

Eventually she she picked up a katana and a dagger from the scroll. "These both feel right to me."

Daichi raised an eyebrow at her interesting choice. "Usually if someone goes the route of dual wielding, they'd pick up a matching set of weapons. Though I can see the logic in your choice.

The katana is a long blade that will help you keep opponents at bay while the dagger is a great choice for close combat. If you can effectively wield both weapon, it'll make you a force to be reckoned with.

Not to mention it'll be a surprise to your opponents. No one would expect a blind person to be able to use weapons. Let alone if that same person can wield both at the same time."

He then brought out a different scroll and summoned forth training versions of the weapons she chose. They even had their own sheathes. He then took the real weapons from Mara, and gave her the training versions. Once the exchange was made, he grabbed a training katana himself ans stood across from his sister.

From there he began to explain the basics of good blade technique. "You need a solid and wide stance that way your opponent can't knock you off your feet. Make sure you maintain a strong hold on your weapon as well.

You don't want someone to disarm you in the middle of combat unless it's intentional…" Once he was done with the explanation, it was time for practice. "Come at me and show me what you got."

Mara first drew the katana wanting to practice with it before the dagger. She charged forward and began slashing at Daichi who easily blocked every attack.

"You're forms off. Remember to maintain your stance even in the midst of combat." Mara corrected herself mid fight and continued. "You're using a sword not an axe, and your body isn't built for powerful strike. Speed is your ally."

Before she'd been using over head strikes, but now she switched to diagonal, horizontal, and vertical slashes. "Better, but your forms fallen out again. Correct it." Mara did as she continued to attack Daichi.

Eventually she switched to the dagger. "Okay, your weapon is now shorter meaning you're going to have to get in close with your opponents. There are a number of ways to do this such as deflection of the longer or bigger weapon or dodging their strikes.

Once you get close enough you'll either prompt your opponent to jump back and lose their grip on their weapon, or you'll get the chance to inflict a wound on them. Going for kill strikes is preferable.

Though it's rare that a Shinobi can get that in the first attempt. You instead want to keep the pressure up. Don't give your opponent time to recover. That will only give them time to think how they can counter you."

Mara charged in once more with Daichi still playing the defensive. He didn't allow her to hit him, but he did allow her to practice deflection of his own weapon opening himself up to attacks.

Soon he switched to offensive allowing her to practice avoiding weapons. He was amazed at how fast she was learning from him, but it was still a long road to where she needed to be.

Daichi eventually sheathed his blade. "You've done well so far. Find a tree and continue to practice your swings."

Mara was sweating and panting, but she immediately complied with Daichi's request. This left The Chunin with the opportunity to see how Inari was coming along with his bow.

As he approached Inari he saw the boy's handy work. The arrows he fired always fell short of their intended target, but it was understandable since Inari was standing where he usually threw weapons from.

"Inari, if you want to truly wish to get better with the bow, you're going to have to move up to the new line." Daichi explained to the frustrated kid.

"Can't you just give me an easier bow to shoot?" Inari asked.

"Inari, that bow's string is 10 pounds. That's the lowest weight for a bow. You have the strength to pull it, but you need to practice the motions. It's going to take a few days to get used to that thus why you need to be closer.

I know it's frustrating, but you have great accuracy and desire to grow stronger. Trust me when I say that that you'll be back at your usual line in no time." Daichi stated with a smile.

Inari grew determined and walked to the new line. He then began firing arrows, and hitting nothing but bulls eyes.

Daichi nodded his head. _"Good, if he continues to train like this, then he'll be back at this line before he know it. And by the time we leave, he might just be be at a 20 pound draw weight."_

 _ **With the Guards**_

Toshiro and Daichi's clones watched the now 30 guards as they spared with one another.

"They've certainly come a long way since their training began, don't you think?" The clone asked.

Toshiro frowned. "What you say is true, but you have to remember that almost all of the original guard was wiped out during that bandit attack. This new guard has two weeks less training than what was intended."

The clone smiled, "You worry to much. They'll continue to train and get better once we've left. Who knows, they may even open a school that will train their next generation to fight. I think this village will be in good hands."

Toshiro crossed his arms. "I don't know if your right or wrong. Maybe I should stay an extra month."

The clone smiled. "Ah, the boss' cousin is always so stuck up but underneath he cares."

Toshiro angrily said, "I will dispel you."

The clone merely smiled and chuckled as they continued to watch the guards go at it.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Clearing, Hours Later…**_

Daichi called his two students over. "Alright, that's enough weapons training for today. Right now, we're going to do something special."

"You only told us we were going to work with weapons today." Inari stated.

Daichi nodded his head. "You are correct, but I've been thinking about beginning the two of you on Chakra ever since I got back. The fact is that I learned about Chakra at the age of 6. That's one year after learning various other skills my father taught me.

The fact is that you two are two years older than I was. You need to learn this now, so it'll be easier once you've become Genin. Anyways, you two are going to learn how to infuse your Chakra."

"Okay, how do we proceed?" Inari asked.

Daichi put his hands together in a basic sign and focused. "Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energies in the body. Every person has a Chakra network, but not everyone can use Chakra."

Blue Chakra began to appear around Daichi growing stronger as time went on. Some time passed and Mara got a strange feeling from the Chakra.

She spoke up forgetting for the moment that Inari was in the clearing with them. "Big brother, I can feel a lot of energy coming from you. Is this Chakra? Is this normal?"

Daichi smiled as his Chakra dissipated. "It's not normal, but it's also not a bad thing wither. You appear to be a Sensory Shinobi which is actually a unique skill that some are born with while others spend years trying to become one.

It's a great talent to have, and means you are a natural when it comes to controlling your Chakra. In essence, it should take you mere moments to infuse your Chakra this first time."

Mara smiled as she now understood this ability she had.

Daichi now addressed both of his students. "I want both of you to make the hand sign I made and infuse your Chakra."

They did as they were told, and just as Daichi predicted, Mara had infused her Chakra in mere moments. Daichi nodded and tapped her on the shoulder. She got the message and kept quiet as Inari continued to work on infusing his Chakra.

It took three minutes, but Inari's Chakra soon came to life around him. He released his hand sign and gave Daichi a big smile as his Chakra dissipated.

"Very good. As I suspected, Mara was able to infuse her Chakra in mere moments, and Inari, your infusion time was a little above average. Now comes the second step. Well at least it is in my father's eyes."

Daichi produced two pieces of paper and handed one to each of his students. "Before you ask, this is what's known as Chakra Induction Paper." He brought out a third piece. "This paper comes from a special tree that is fed and grown with Chakra.

You infuse your Chakra into the paper and it shows which of the 5 basic Chakra natures you are most compatible with. Fire if the paper ignites and burns, Wind if the paper splits in two, Lightning if the paper wrinkles, Earth if if the paper turns to dirt and crumbles, and Water if the paper becomes damp."

"If you don't mind me asking, what nature are you?" Inari asked.

"That's a good question. You see I am a member of the Ryu Clan. Now normally it takes a Shinobi years to master two Chakra natures, and as such it is not unusual for a Jonin to have two.

I; however, have the ability to gain a level of mastery with all 5 natures rather easily by training with them or by fighting enough people with a specific nature. Anyways, the nature I was born with will always be my strongest Nature.

Each one after that becomes progressively weaker than the first. To put it to terms they follow a simple percentage of mastery. It goes 100%, 70%, 50, 30%, and 20%. Now observe my paper."

Daichi focused his Chakra into the paper. First it wrinkled, secondly it tore in halve, and lastly both halves became damp. Daichi stated this as it happened.

"So Inari what natures do I have and what percentage is associated with each?" Daichi asked.

"Lightning 100%, Wind 70%, and Water 50%. This leaves you with the Fire and Earth left to get at 30% and 20%" Inari replied.

"Very good Inari, but it's important to note that I don't think I'm at the maximum level with the three that I have yet. I still have a lot to learn before I reach each of their maxes. Now, the two of you infuse your Chakra into your papers." Daichi ordered.

They did just that. Inari's paper became damp while Mara's cut in halve, but it didn't stop there. One halve burnt while the other halve crinkled.

" _Things that I don't expect with Mara just keep piling up. First she's able to move around. It's almost as if she's not blind when I know she is. Then, she takes well to the Shinobi arts. Third, she is able to sense Chakra._

 _Finally, she has three natures when she hasn't even infused her Chakra before today."_ Daichi though as he began to wonder just who Mara's parents were once more.

"Whoa, you have just as many affinities as Daichi." Inari stated impressed.

"You two have done a wonderful job. Now we move onto what most people consider their favorite part." Daichi brought out another scroll which he used to bring forth 10 scrolls two for each Chakra nature.

"Let's see… For Inari, this scroll." He removed a scroll with a blue mark on it. "Now Mara… What jutsu should I start her on?" He looked over the scroll mentally going over what jutsu he listed inside each one. "This one."

He picked out a scroll with a green mark on it. He then handed the appropriate scrolls to his students.

"These scrolls contain some of the easiest jutsu for their nature. There both ranked as C ranked techniques. They aren't ordinarily meant to kill your opponent, but Shinobi tend to find ways in which these can kill.

Inari, I've given you the scroll for the Water Shuriken Jutsu. I figure it fits with what you're currently training with. Mara, you have the scroll for the Gale Palm. It's can be used to push or knock over a human.

It has other uses, but you can explore those once you become a Genin. I want both of you to keep in mind that this is advanced compared to what even the academy normally teaches, so don't be frustrated when you can't get them right away.

This is this is the most important thing. You're going to be using Chakra. Use to much of it and you'll experience Chakra Exhaustion which causes you to pass out for days. There's also a chance you could die. Do you understand what I'm trying to get across?"

Mara replied, "Keep track of our Chakra. Don't use to much in training."

Daichi nodded. "Very good. Go and begin practicing those jutsu."

Both of them nodded and immediately separated to read and practice their new jutsu. Daichi smiled and created a shadow clone to watch over them while he went off to do some of his own training.

He'd pretty much got Earth Style: Dragon Scales down, and had shifted his focus to Wind Style: Dragon Claws. He'd also gotten an idea thanks to his sister. It was time he stepped up his own training and learn to dual wield as well.

 _ **Hatake House**_

Yuichiro was hard at work training ever since he entered the academy. Both Shizune and Kakashi have been instrumental in teaching him of the Shinobi arts. Kakashi was a bit more instrumental than Shizune though.

Shizune was teaching him about poisons and how to properly throw kunai and shuriken whenever she wasn't busy teaching that girl Sasame about medical Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. The older girl did provide a bit of challenge whenever he wanted to practice his Taijutsu.

As much as he liked training with Shizune, he loved training with Kakashi even more. Kakashi was an elite Jonin and someone Yuichiro had deep respect for. Whenever Kakashi was around, he'd supplement Yuichiro's Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and teach him how to use a sabre.

Kakashi even bought him a sabre to replace the tanto he'd arrive with. He helped Yuchiro improve his stealth, and taught him ways to avoid the fan girls he was starting to accumulate.

He also tried to get him into the orange book he carried, but Shizune stopped Kakashi before he could 'corrupt him' as she put it. He also taught Yuichiro about excuses and how they were a good way to get out of troubling situations.

After just finishing his training for the day, Yuichiro fell to the ground exhausted. "I wonder when Kakashi will get back from his mission. I wonder if he'll be willing to teach me another Ninjutsu or something more for my Taijutsu?"

"Yuichiro, come in for dinner." Shizune called out to the back yard.

Yuichiro closed his eyes and sighed before jumping to his feet. "I guess that nice break didn't get to last long." He said to himself. "I'm coming Shizune!"

He ran into the house.

 _ **Tsunade's Office, Next Day…**_

Tsunade was busy trying to determine the perfect team for the mission she had in mind. She'd settled on sending a team from the Konoha 13, that were in the village or were still active.

"No matter what combination I try, the problem remains the same." She was moving buttons around with their faces on them into various combinations. "There's no one who can take the lead."

She moves the buttons around a bit more until she creates a team of Hinata, Choji, and Naruto. "I suppose this team is the best possible one I can send to the Land of Green.

 _ **Decaying old Building, Outside the Village**_

Unkai Kurama walked into the building flanked by two members from his clan. The three Kurama members soon came to stand before an assortment of people from the village and various, Rouge Shinobi.

There appeared to be three total Rouges among the Ex-civilian Council and Shinobi both from and not from clans. He did note, as expected, that there were no Aburame, Soshi, Inuzuka, or Uzumaki members present.

"Glad you could join us Unkai. Tell me, what do you think of all that we have assembled? What do you think of the New Leaf Village?" An older civilian asked.

"I'll give you credit, this is more impressive than I originally thought it'd be. We're willing to join so long as our clan gets control over Yakumo Kurama when this is all over." Unkai stated.

A young Hyuga member said, "So now we get to state what we want, do we?, Very well, my elders wish to claim Daichi Ryu."

"I want the honor of killing Hiruzen myself." The only Sarutobi member stated.

The woman in purple spoke up. "My men are here on two forms of payment, but we would not be opposed to slaughtering the Soshi Clan whenever this attack begins. It would only help raise our status."

A man in a black cloak calmly said, "I want the honor of ending Kakashi Hatake's life, and/or killing what is most precious to him. As such I request info on those closest to him."

Another man, across the room and in a blue cloak happily said, "The Hyuga Clan can have Daichi Ryu for all I care. I just request that I get to be the one that drags him to you."

The Hyuga member crossed his arms. "My elders will consent to that."

Various other members listed off what they wanted for participating. Soon everyone was done and the old civilian took charge.

"None of your goals conflict with each other, and we're happy to grant you the chance to fulfill them. Now, let us move on. As it stands, we should have the required power to attack the Leaf Village in just under four years. We do have a plan though that could move the date of the attack up." The old civilian stated.

A young a woman picked up where he left off. "We're going to begin weakening Konoha's forces by picking off their strongest Shinobi one way or another. Keep in mind that this is not our end goal. The attack is, so we all need to do our part to gather Shinobi to our cause."

A young man spoke up next. "Only a few people, myself not included, know every aspect of the attack, and we'll keep it that way in case Konoha ever catches wind of what we're doing. Also, do not bring people in unless you are certain they are on our side."

The old civilian finished it. "Kakashi Hatake is the 1st major threat we're going to attempt to take down." He smiled. "The best part is that it will be by legal means that we accomplish this. Tomorrow, we're going to be building a case against him…"

* * *

EmeraldGirl12:Inari or Yuichiro. Don't care who you chose from the two. I would prefer Yuichiro but I wouldn't mind Inari either. I'm looking forward to part two.

Quillion9000: Since you say you'd prefer Yuichiro, I'm going to give him your full vote. I'm glad you're looking forward to Part two. I'm hopping to make it great.

* * *

Last Member of Daichi's Team(Results so far): Yuichiro Hatake-1 vote, Ayano Uzumaki-0 votes, Inari Mochi-0 votes

Two More Sensei: No votes yet

* * *

Now, I do need your guys help. At the start I left the third member of Daichi's team with question marks. Well, that's because there were 4 people, tied at 1 vote a piece. These are the people I need you to vote on. Anyone, even if you've voted on Daichi's team before, can vote now. **You can only vote on 1 person since that's all I need filled for Daichi's team.** Udon is out of the running though since I'm not going to break up The Konohamaru trio.

1\. Ayano Uzumaki

2\. Inari Mochi

3\. Yuichiro Hatake

I also need Jonin Sensei's for the other two teams. Here are just a few I'm considering (These people either are or will be Jonin by the time Konohamaru's generation finishes with the academy.) There teams will make their fair share of appearances like during a Chunin Exam and helping out Daichi's teams on certain missions

1\. Neji Hyuga

2\. Iruka Umino

3\. Genyumaru Soshi

4\. Tayuya Uzumaki

5\. **Possibly Kiba (I mean he does have a father now who will train him, so it is possible to make him a Jonin)**

 **(I think I'll keep it at 5 unless I receive an overwhelming response telling me you guys want to see someone else as a Jonin Sensei; however, I will have to think about it. You know weather it fits with the training they'll have and if I thnk they are Jonin material by the time we get to this point.)**


	82. Kakashi's Case: Part 1

I want to take this time to address Kakashi's behavior that you'll see in this chapter. Some **might** claim he's ooc in this chapter, but someone's going to disrespect Kakashi's old team and his current team which he does care for.

Now no a lighter note, I managed to get 4 reviews in a day. It's wonderful, and they'll all be put down below in the review section. I'm hoping to at least reach 50 reviews on this, part 1, by the time I get to the end. As always enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Onwashi Village, Day of Departure…**_

Daichi and Inari stood at the beginning of the bridge with all the villagers stand across from them to see they off. Understandably, Mara was hiding behind Daichi still not comfortable with large crowds. Toshiro stood with Tazuna and Tsunami who were to closest to the departing group.

"Inari, you be good and listen to everything Daichi tells you to do." Tsunami stated.

Inari replied. "Yes mom."

"Make sure you come back. Also, don't you go wasting The Leaf Village's time that their going to put into you. Grow stronger." Tazuna ordered.

Inari smiled and nodded his head. "Don't worry grandpa. I plan on it."

While this was going on Toshiro approached Daichi. "I guess it's time to part ways once more."

Daichi smiled. "Toshiro, is this your way of admitting that you're going to miss me?"

"Heh, miss you? That's funny. With you gone this month is going to be a breeze." Toshiro stated in his usual demeanor.

Daichi smiled and held out his fist. "You're probably right. When you return to the Land of Iron give Byakuya and Momo my regards."

Toshiro smiled and bumped fist with his cousin. "I'll do that."

Toshiro then looked at his other, technically, cousin, who was looking at his from behind Daichi. He bent down to her level.

"Look after him for me. Daichi's the kind of guy whole work himself into an early grave for others. Make sure he takes a break every now and then." Toshiro asked while winking at her.

Mara had poked her head out from behind Daichi, and nodded her head before disappearing behind her brother again. Toshiro warmly smiled as he stood back up.

Daichi addressed his two students. "Alright, this 5 day walk isn't getting any shorter. Let's move out."

"Right." Inari said before turning back to wave at his village.

The villagers all cheered as they walked down The Great Naruto Bridge.

 _ **Konoha: Hatake Clan House, Morning…**_

Kakashi was making breakfast for Shizune and Yuichiro when he heard a knock at his door. He slipped on his mask and couldn't help but remember when Shizune had first seen his face. The woman had fainted.

This memory caused him to chuckled as he walked to the door. By the time he reach it, he was smiling. That smile soon dropped when he two of the members of the Shinobi Police Force. More specifically Sado Uzumaki and Masami Hyuga.

Kakashi returned to his relaxed and bored demeanor. "Is there a problem?"

"Kakashi Hatake, you are under arrest." Masami stated with the usual Hyuga demeanor.

"Really, any specific reason, or are you not going to tell me?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are charged with mistreatment of your team. It is believed that you skimped on the training for everyone except for Sasuke Uchiha. It is also believed that you are responsible for Sasuke Uchiha becoming a Rouge Shinobi.

I personally see nothing in your records that would warrant such claims, but the prosecutor says he has more to charge you with. He also says he will only share such information with us if he gets to meet with you first.

You should know that pending the chargers, you'll either be locked up or sent home until the day of your court date. Fortunately, you can spend that time in one of our cells instead of the prison complex." Sado explained.

At this point Yuichiro and Shizune had come down the stairs. The two of them had heard everything.

Kakashi turned to them. "You two hold down the house until I get back."

Yuichiro nodded. "Alright Kakashi."

He knew Kakashi would never do what these Shinobi Police Force were claiming. Kakashi was an elite Jonin for crying out loud. You didn't just reach that status for being strong. You had to show real devotion to the village.

Shizune merely nodded her head and began to think of what she could do for Kakashi. She didn't want to see him in jail… Not that she liked him or anything. She just didn't want to see an innocent person sent to prison.

Kakashi put his hands behind his back allowing Sado to cuff him. He was then led out of the house and down the street for the early rising citizens to see.

 _ **Shinobi Police Force HQ: Interview Room 1, Shortly after Arrival…**_

Kakashi was placed in a chair and had to wait a few minutes before an old man, that he recognized from the Ex-Civilian Council, walked into the room. He took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Even after you lost your position, you still decide to cause trouble, huh Shinkai?" Kakashi stated.

Shinkai merely smiled. "I'm not out to cause trouble. I'm merely out to correct a mistake. The fact is that you have a lot to answer for. Naruto, Daichi, and Sakura for three. Each of them barley received any training from you.

You instead give all your time to Sasuke Uchiha who became a Rouge Shinobi and fled. Now what does that tell you because it tells me that you must have had a hand in him becoming a Rouge Shinobi.

But let's return to those three students, shall we? Sakura Haruno was left alone for a full month and sought out Kurenai Yuhi for training of her own volition. Daichi Ryu left the village alone and it was by luck that he found a Sensei in Kazamae.

Then there was poor, young Naruto who you left to be trained by Ebisu knowing full well the man hated his guts. It was only fortunate that he fund a Sensei in Jiraiya. As fool hardy as the man may be, there's no questioning his skills. I'm also surprised at you to Kakashi. Naruto is the son of your…"

Shinkai had just pushed Kakashi out of his usual demeanor and into anger. "You have no room to talk. None of you former council members have any room to talk. I was the first of a long list of people that tried to adopt Naruto, yet your council shot down every attempt someone made.

You civilians were only concerned with the Uchiha. You were trying to make him your perfect little puppet by giving him everything he wanted. Of course, he didn't buy into that plan of yours.

Ebisu may have hated the boy, but he wasn't going to let that get in his way of doing his job. Naruto needed to learn the basics from someone who wasn't going to sabotage him like most of his academy instructors did before Daichi showed up.

You sit there talking as if your Civilian Council was just. As if your right. All you were was corrupt. You wanted all the power. You wanted to control the Shinobi. This village wouldn't work with a system like that. Your charges will never hold."

Shinkai chuckled. "You would be quite right under normal circumstances. I mean you are an elite Jonin after all, but we have so much more we can pin you on. Stuff that you've practically never answered for.

I mean for one you have an Uchiha's eye. Minoto's report stated that he wasn't their Obito died. That leaves the testaments of two kids, even if you were a Jonin at the time, as the only source of information.

Let's not forget your little nickname. what was it again?" He snapped his fingers. That's right 'Friend-Killer Kakashi'. Some say Rin forced you to kill her while other still believe, to this day, that you killed her for fear of leaking information.

There's even a portion that believes you betrayed the village on that day. She became a Jinchuriki, and you couldn't handle little Rin becoming stronger than you. You often do say that Sasuke and you are alike, so what does that say about you?.

That's not even counting your mistake with Naruto's and Daichi's training. They just have so much potential. Then there's Sakura. The girl has little potential, but she reminds you so much of Rin? Good idea to ignore her all together, right?"

If Kakashi was mad before, he was seething now. This man ,who knew so little of the Shinobi way, would dare question his commitment to the village. He knew he messed up with three of his four students.

He had just wanted to do right by Obito, and in the process he ignored his other student. That didn't mean he didn't care about them. Then there was the fact that he was insulting the sacrifices his teammates made.

Kakashi kept himself in check The last thing he needed was the addition of an assault charge added to the long list of charges.

"I'm glad my student dismantled the old civilian council. The new council is more prone to see reason when they meet with the Shinobi council. The current council, as a whole, has done more for this village than you could possibly understand.

Shinkai chuckled again "Here you go spouting nonsense when none of what you said has anything to do with what we were originally talking about?"

"Then allow me to get back on topic. I will admit that I made a mistake when it came to training Naruto, Daichi, and Sakura." He smiled. "If I've taught them anything, it's teamwork.

Together they'll prove my innocence. That much I bet on. You just need to prepare to lose the remaining pride. That is if you have any pride left after losing that Dual to Daichi." Kakashi confidently stated.

Shinkai smiled. "Believe what you like Kakashi Hatake, but I'll be laughing outside your cell door once your stripped of your rank and prestige within the the village."

Shinkai left and Kakashi went willing to his cell.

 _ **Uzumaki Compound**_

"What Sakura?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

Sakura replied, "I just told you. Kakashi Sensei was hauled off to the Shinobi Police HQ earlier this morning."

"Then let's go to Tsunade. She should be able to free him." Naruto angrily said as he closed the door and prepared to take off.

Sakura hit him on the head. "No you idiot, who do you think told me what was happening. The Hokage has a lot of power, and Kakashi Sensei is an Elite of this village. None of that matter though. She's told me that there's to much to this case to simply free him."

Naruto was rubbing head, but he was still angry. "Then what are supposed to do?"

"His court date is set 5 days from now. Daichi is expected to return in 4. He's a clan head, so he can argue Kakashi's case before the other clan…"

Naruto interrupted her. "I'm clan head to. Why can't I argue his case?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "Naruto, you are many things. You're a capable Shinobi, you can come up with unpredictable plans on the fly, and you are in fact a clan head. The problem is that you're brash.

You'd end up shouting at the clan heads, Tsunade, and/or the persecutor." She shook her head. "That's not proper educate, and would be more likely to do harm to Sensei's case then help it. Now, you could eventually quell this, but it's going to take time. Time that we don't have."

"So what, we're supposed to do nothing?!" Naruto angrily exclaimed.

"No Naruto, we gather the evidence for Daichi. When he gets back, he'll only have a day to compile a case. Having a substantial amount of evidence will help him make a case for Kakashi Sensei." Sakura explained.

Naruto calmed down. "I suppose you make sense. Where do we start?"

"We should head to the Shinobi Police HQ. Sado should be able to tell us the reasons why Kakashi Sensei was arrested. Afterwards, we can speak with Kakashi Sensei directly and hear what he has to say about all of this. From there, we can decide what needs to be done next." Sakura explained.

Naruto nodded his head. "Okay, let's go"

 _ **Shinobi Police HQ**_

The HQ was an exact replica of the old Uchiha Police Force building except this one was put in the center of the village. While there were still rooms being worked on, it was more than fit for daily operation.

The building has a green and red star to the left and right of the Konoha symbol on the building, and people could tell that once he it was finished, it'd be a great addition to the village. Sakura and Naruto walked into the building, and found Sado in his office.

He stood up and bowed to Naruto. "Lord Uzumaki, it is an honor to see you sir. How may I be of service?"

" _It's still odd to think that Naruto's a Clan Head now."_ She smiled. _"It kind of funny in a way."_

"Sado, we need information concerning Kakashi Sensei's case. We trying to build up evidence, so Daichi can defend him." Naruto stated.

Sado rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm not supposed to discuss cases with people who aren't on the force. This rule even extend to Clan Heads."

Sakura said, "We are technically involved. I heard from Lady Tsunade herself that the reason Kakashi was arrested was because he failed to train his team properly, but that can't be the only reason he was arrested."

Naruto nodded his head. "And we're not going anywhere until you answer our questions Sado."

Sado nodded his head and sighed. "I suppose your right." Sakura took out a note book prepared to write down what he said. " The claims made against Kakashi are as follows.

Mistreatment of Team Seven's Genin Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Daichi Ryu. Reports say that he only trained Sasuke Uchiha leaving you three without a Sensei most of the time.

This arrest has only proceeded to bring up more charges against him. There the suspicion of murdering his old teammate Obito Uchiha and taking his eye. Suspicion of murdering his other old teammate Rin Nohara. Finally, suspicion that he lead to Sasuke Uchiha going Rouge."

"That's crazy! Sasuke went Rouge because of Orochimaru and his brother! Kakashi Sensei couldn't have had anything to do with that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm not certain if these charges are or are not valid, I've read the guy's records, and everything about it tells me he's only an asset to this village. It's not for me to decide. It's up to the Clan heads, you Lord Uzumaki, to decide his fate.

Keep in mind that as a Clan head you must cast your vote based solely on evidence presented. You can't let your personal feelings get in the way."

Sakura had just finished rereading what Sado said before passing it to the force member. "We would be grateful if you could sign this. It clearly states what Kakashi Sensei is going to trial for and would be a more liable source with your signature.

Sado began to write his name underneath what Sakura wrote. "Of course."

He soon gave the notebook back to Sakura who tucked it under her right arm. "Now could we meet with Kakashi Sensei? We need to get his side of the story."

Sado got out of his seat. You may. I'll take you to interview room one and bring him as soon as I can. I would bring you to the visitors area, but it isn't finished yet."

 _ **Interview Room 1**_

Sakura and Naruto were sitting while that waited for Kakashi to arrive. When he did, Naruto jumped up from his chair. This caused Kakashi to give an eye smiled at his student's antics, but that smile quickly fades.

"Kakashi Sensei, are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned for the Jonin.

Kakashi replied, "I'm… fine."

He takes his seat and Naruto, after staring at Kakashi for a few moments, takes his own seat.

"Kakashi Sensei, we're gathering evidence because Daichi is due back in the village before your court date, and he's the best possible person to defend you. We're here because we need to know the stories behind these charges." Sakura explained.

Kakashi looked down for a moment before staring at his students. "I suppose you do deserve to know why these charges have been brought up against me since you are trying to help. What would you like to know first?"

"First, recount the events of acquiring the Sharingan." Sakura stated.

Kakashi nodded. "It begins with my father. He aborted a mission to save his men and was treated like trash for it. This led him to commit seppuku. I promised then and there that nothing would ever get in the way of the mission.

Time passed and I was on a team with the 4th Hokage, Rin Nohara, who was like you Sakura, Obito Uchiha, who was like Naruto, and myself, who was like Sasuke. I eventually gained the rank of Jonin right before we got a mission.

This mission was to destroy Kanabi Bridge in Kusa. Our Sensei had to leave us putting me in charge of the mission. We went further into Kusa and Rin was captured. I wanted to continue the mission, but Obito was against it.

He left me after saying 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum'. He left and attempted to rescue her while I continued on ahead; however, I soon realized that he was right.

Together we attacked the ninja that captured her. I lost my eye to one of the enemy while he gained his Sharingan saving me from being wounded further. We entered the cave were she was being kept.

We we ran into more of the enemy and were able to defeat them as well. We got Rin, but the place was coming down. This was caused by the enemy outside. We ran towards the entrance, but I got hit by one of the falling rocks.

Obito came to help me up, but a larger rock was falling. He only had time to save one of us and he choose me. He threw me out of the way, and got crushed by the boulder. He wasn't going to make it, so he gave me his eye. He died."

"Kakashi Sensei…" Both Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

Both of them were just in shock and didn't know how to react to his story.

"I understand this may be difficult for you Sensei, but could you tell us about Rin and how she died?" Sakura asked getting ready to write it down just the story about Obito.

"It's a simpler tale, but no less painful. Rin was captured by Mist Shinobi. I managed to save her, but the Mist had put the Three Tails inside of her. They'd also put a seal on her that would release the Three Tails once she was back in the Leaf.

She begged me to kill her, but I couldn't do that. I promised Obito, before he died, that I would protect her. We were then assaulted by Mist Ninja who I only later realized were making a fake effort to retrieve her.

I fought them off with my Chidori, but Rin didn't want to run the risk of destroying the village. She jumped in front of my attack forcing me to kill her. The trauma caused me to pass out.

I woke up to to find Konoha reinforcements all around me. Every Mist Shinobi had been slaughtered as, and none of them knew how it happened. No one knew the truth, so some of the people labeled me as 'Friend-Killer Kakashi'.

Naruto looked down and gripped his belly where his seal appeared. _"She was forced to become a Jinchuriki just like me…"_

Sakura didn't know what to say. She looked over at Naruto and saw that he was deep in thought. She bet it was about the Nine Tails.

"Kakashi Sensei, I'm sorry I had to ask these question. I can't begin to imagine how hard it must be for you to relieve these memories." Sakura sadly stated.

Kakashi took a deep breathe. "No it's fine. Honestly, I should have told you four these stories a long time ago. Maybe then Sasuke would have stayed in the village."

"That leads me to my next question. We already know the answer, but it's good to put it to paper. Did you have anything to do with Sasuke becoming a Rouge Shinobi?"

* * *

EmeraldGirl12:Interesting. I have a hard time seeing how they will legally bring down Kakashi since he is an elite Jonin who is trusted by the currant Hokage and is Naruto' s teacher. The only way I can see them pulling this off is if they bring up his dad, Rin, or Obito. Or just plain out lying and getting someone to pretend to be Kakashi and do bad things.

Quillion9000: As you've read, you can see that the training of Team 7 was just a gate that opened up all these past 'mistakes' Kakashi's made. You were right that there going to use Rin and Obito against him in an attempt to take him down. Not to mentions Team 7's training and Sasuke's defection. Logically it would make sense for them to blame Kakahi since he spent the most time with him as opposed to the rest of his team.

xXReiHideoHiwatariXx (Ch75): I'm happy my OC was able to make the cut its rare i get one into a story that i actually find myself enjoying and I'm glad i was able to provide something for said story. I am however on another note, very intrigued on the route you chose to go with him and can't wait to see where it leads.

Quillion9000: At first, I will admit that I put your OC in because it was the only one given to me, but then I came up with what I could do with him. I'm pretty sure many of you noticed the similarities to Mara. They share a past that neither of them know or have any memory of in the first place. It's going to take a while to get to the point, Part two, but I just hope it's a worth while pay out once I get to the point.

xXReiHideoHiwatariXx (Ch 81): Definitely think Neji deserves a Sensei spot and I feel Kiba while brash has a good head so he's my second vote.

Quillion9000: You're vote has been counted.

Guest (ZiGK): Bo/ Yuichiro, Kotaro, Hanabi/ Training

Quillion9000: You'll be happy to know that the votes have already be counted for those earlier questions. Naruto will learn how to use a Bo staff, Kotaro and Hanabi are will be apart of Daichi's team, and Part two will be about the 4 year gap with a part three being about Shippuden. In addition, I'm going to take your vote for Yuichiro and apply it to the question about Daichi's last Genin.

* * *

Last Member of Daichi's Team(Results so far): Yuichiro Hatake-2 votes, Ayano Uzumaki-0 votes, Inari Mochi-0 votes

Two More Sensei: Neji- 1 vote, Kiba- 1 vote

* * *

Now, I do need your guys help. At the start I left the third member of Daichi's team with question marks. Well, that's because there were 4 people, tied at 1 vote a piece. These are the people I need you to vote on. Anyone, even if you've voted on Daichi's team before, can vote now. **You can only vote on 1 person since that's all I need filled for Daichi's team.** Udon is out of the running though since I'm not going to break up The Konohamaru trio.

1\. Ayano Uzumaki

2\. Inari Mochi

3\. Yuichiro Hatake

I also need Jonin Sensei's for the other two teams. Here are just a few I'm considering (These people either are or will be Jonin by the time Konohamaru's generation finishes with the academy.) There teams will make their fair share of appearances like during a Chunin Exam and helping out Daichi's teams on certain missions

1\. Neji Hyuga

2\. Iruka Umino

3\. Genyumaru Soshi

4\. Tayuya Uzumaki

5\. **Possibly Kiba (I mean he does have a father now who will train him, so it is possible to make him a Jonin)**

 **(I think I'll keep it at 5 unless I receive an overwhelming response telling me you guys want to see someone else as a Jonin Sensei; however, I will have to think about it. You know weather it fits with the training they'll have and if I think they are Jonin material by the time we get to this point.)**


	83. Kakashi's Case: Part 2 and Mizu Hyuga

So yeah, this chapter. I added an OC that I actually wasn't intending on adding until I got to that part of this story. Originally it was just supposed to be a Hyuga, like usually. This time the Elder Council of the Hyuga Clan messed up. They basically sent the wrong Hyuga out and gave him the wrong orders (Wrong in this case meaning that they should have sent a different Hyuga or given this Hyuga different orders. Now they're going to pay even if they don't like this particular Hyuga.

So I know the tittle may be a little unusual. After all, you don't usually see another name among parts, but I think I'm be remise if I didn't put his name in the tittle for this chapter. Oh and also, I can't help but smile when I think about the part I added in the end. You can bet the Hyuga elders are not going to be happy, so expect them to definitely pay Daichi a visit while he goes over the case with Shikamaru.

* * *

 _ **Interview Room 1**_

" _That leads me to my next question. We already know the answer, but it's good to put it to paper. Did you have anything to do with Sasuke becoming a Rouge Shinobi?" Sakura asked._

"I didn't have anything to do with Sasuke becoming a Rouge Shinobi. I didn't even learn he'd gone Rouge until I got back to the village. Once I learned about it, I left the village immediately.

I soon arrived at the sight of his and Naruto's fight. Naruto was bleeding out, so I hurried back to the village with him on my back. Sasuke was my student, and I noticed that he was walking down a path I once walked down myself.

I did everything I could to get him to embrace teamwork. The drive of his revenge was to strong. It didn't help that he ran into his brother Itachi. Before that, he was starting to swerve away from revenge.

After that he and Naruto fought. I put a stop to it and Sasuke ran. I found him on a tree branch and tied him to it with my wire. I then tried to dissuade him from the path of revenge once more. It didn't work since he still went Rouge." Kakashi explained.

"Last question, did you skip on mine, Naruto's, and Daichi's Training?" Sakura asked, but she already knew bits of the answer he was going to give.

Kakashi couldn't even look his Genin in the eyes. "That's the one charge that's actually true. I focused all my attention on Sasuke. Training was just a by product of what I was trying to achieve.

As I said, I tried to get Sasuke away from the path of revenge. I was trying to honor my first fallen teammate. Trying to help his clan flourish once more. It resulted in me spending almost all of my time with Sasuke.

The blame for Team 7's dismantlement rest on my shoulders." He looked both Sakura and Naruto in the eyes. "I want you to know that I'm proud of all three of you for the Shinobi you're becoming. I'm sorry I wasn't a better Sensei."

"Kakashi Sensei, you were a great Sensei. You recognize me for the Shinobi I am instead of what's locked inside of me. That's more important to me than training. Daichi helped me train anyways." Naruto stated determined and unwavering.

Sakura nodded her head. "Naruto's right. You taught us something that I think only Daichi comprehended in the beginning. You taught us teamwork. That's what enabled us to get as far as we did in the Chunin Exams. I'm sure Daichi would agree."

Kakashi gave them a genuine eye smile. "Thank you."

"Sensei, we have to go now." She passed him the note book. "But first we would like for you to sign your name under everything I wrote."

Kakashi did and slid the book back over to her. "Sakura, the man who's filed these charges is one of the worst next to Danzo. Just in case, you and your father should stay in the Uzumaki compound, so Naruto can look out for you."

"Thanks for the warning Sensei. Naruto, would you be willing to put us up for a few days?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smiled. "Of course. Just let anyone try anything when your under the care of the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto and Sakura walked out of the interview room. "Okay Sakura, what's our next step to freeing Kakashi Sensei?"

Sakura thought about it for a few moments. "There are bits and pieces of evidence we should focus on getting. If you'll remember, Daichi dismantles the 1st Civilian Council because they tried to gain more power due to them outnumbering the Shinobi Council.

I bet we can find all sorts of evidence of these votes that were held. In fact, that may be what this case is about. Kakashi Sensei is an important Shinobi in the village. If they prove that he's guilty of these charges, then it only proceeds to make the Ex-Civilian Council look better than they really were.

Other than that, we should try to find people who can speak about Sensei's character, and people who can show up to support Sense as well. We can compile their names in this note book, so Daichi can choose the best people to speak."

"Well there me, you, and Daichi." Naruto said.

"That's a good start. We can speak about this things Sensei's done for us. Despite what he and the Ex-Civilian Council think, Sensei did show us a few things, and he did teach us teamwork.

We still need to compile as many other people willing to speak on his behalf as we can. The more people we have, the better Sensei's odds of being innocent. The first person we should talk to is Guy Sensei. They are eternal rivals after all, sp he likely knows Sensei better than most."

Naruto smiled. "Then let's get started.

The two of them set off to gather a their list of people willing to speak on Kakashi's character. Needless to say, it wasn't going to be to hard of a task. They'd even find bits and pieces of information to add to the notebook.

 _ **Just Outside the Leaf Village, Day of Daichi's Return…**_

The small group could see the giant, wooden wall ahead and the open gate just down the road.

Mara was sniffing the air. "There's a lot of different smells nearby, and I'm beginning to sense a lot of Chakra. Big brother, are we near the Leaf Village?"

"Yep, it's just up a head." Daichi put his arms behind his head and smile. "I know it's only been a little over two months, but it feels like an eternity since I've bee around this forest, you know?"

"So that's Leaf Village Naruto told me about." Inari stated as he took in the large wall, gate, and the portion of the village he could see beyond.

Daichi said, "It's pretty impressive, but I hear other Great Villages are equally impressive in their own ways."

This is pretty much how their little journey back, and in Inari and Mara's case for the first time, went. They'd ask Daichi questions about the world, and it'd spark a conversation. They'd taken it easy on the journey, so not much training happened.

 _ **Check in Desk**_

"Hey Kotetsu and Izumo. I'm back." Daichi said as he walked up to the desk.

"Hey Daichi, it's good to see you." Kotetsu stated.

Izumo asked, "Those the two kids you wrote about?"

Daichi nodded his head. "Yep. That's my sister Mara and the young man is a promising Shinobi. Anyways, has anything been happening in the village?"

Kotetsu lightly scratched his face. "Well there are rumors floating around. Apparently they say your Sensei was put in jail and your two teammates have been asking for people to attest to his character."

"Really? Who would start a rumor like that?" Daichi asked.

Izumo shrugged, "It's just something we heard at the bar."

Daichi waved at them. "Take it easy guys."

They both said. "Same."

"Daichi, were they talking about that silver haired Shinobi that was with your team the 1st time you came to my village?" Inari asked.

"Yeah that's him." Daichi replied.

"Do you think they were telling the truth? Was your Sensei locked up?" Inari asked.

Daichi replied, "It's possible, but highly unlikely. Kakashi Sensei is am Elite Jonin. That tittle isn't give to someone who just strong. It's a tittle that conveys trust between a Hokage and his/her Jonin.

If he has been locked up, then the crimes must either be numerous or serious. Either way, there's no point in getting worked up over something like this when I'll know the truth of the matter in mere minutes."

 _ **Outside the Hokage Tower, Mere Minutes Later…**_

Daichi rounded the corner and saw Naruto and Sakura. The two of them were sitting just to the side of the front door. They noticed him a few moments later and ran over to meet him.

Mara, who'd taken to hiding behind Daichi after they left the check in station, tightly gripped Daichi's shirt. Inari was even taken aback by their sudden action. Daichi had remained calm.

"Daichi, Kakashi Sensei has been arrested, and we need you to defend him. His case is being presented to all the clan heads tomorrow." Naruto quickly said.

Sakura handed him a notebook and a folder. "This is all the evidence and a list of people who want to testify about his character."

Even though Daichi had been warned about this, it was still somewhat unexpected. _"Seems there will be no resting for me."_ He took a deep breathe. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Naruto, go home and prepare for tomorrow.

Sakura, I need you to go to the Nara compound. Tell the guards that Daichi Ryu needs Shikamaru's help and that he should come to his house as soon as possible. I'm going to meet with Tsunade, drop off my last report, and tell her that me and Shikamaru will be defending Sensei tomorrow."

The two of them would have immediately take off if they didn't notice the children with Daichi.

"Inari! It's good to see you!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

Inari smiled. "Hey Naruto!"

Sakura looked at Mara, but she didn't get a good look as the girl shifted around Daichi to make sure she couldn't be seen.

Sakura looked at Daichi . "Hey is she Mara."

Daichi smiled fondly as he ruffled his sisters hair. "Yep, this is my little sister. She's still very shy especially around new people, and she only began opening up to others during out last two weeks in Onwashi Village."

Both Sakura and Naruto had read the letter all about Mara, so they gave her warm smiles as Daichi stepped away from her. They wanted her to feel comfortable, but she quickly went to hid behind Daichi again.

Daichi hung his head sadly and sighed before looking at his teammates again. "There will be time for the two of you the get to know her later. Right now, we each have things that we must attend to."

Daichi walked towards the tower followed by Mara and Inari. His teammates nodded to each other and took off.

 _ **Tsunade's Office**_

Daichi walked into the office and came to stand before her desk. Inari stood to his right Mara stayed behind him.

"Daichi, it is good to see that you are back." Tsunade stated with a smiled.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful Lady Tsunade, but I think we need to move onto more pressing matters. I know Kakashi Sensei is going to stand trial tomorrow, and I, along with Shikamaru, will be defending him. Inform whoever the prosecutor is that he can bring on an extra person as well."

Tsunade sighed and nodded her head. "I should have known your teammates would have been waiting for you outside. Your request is granted, and I'll let the prosecutor know.

Fortunately, this isn't a massive court case, so changes like this are easy to make. Now concerning your mission. It was originally a B rank, but you constantly ran into danger that bumped the rank up.

If we Take into account the two groups of bandits you faced, the puppets you sent back for us to study, and the information you acquired, it makes the mission you underwent an S rank."

She passed an enveloped over to him. "That contains your payment, and this mission will be added to your record as soon as possible."

Daichi took the envelope and gave her his last missions report.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. You can send the papers that will enroll these two in the academy to house. I'll sign and deliver them to the academy at my earliest convenience." Daichi stated.

"Actually, there's a problem. The principal doesn't think it's a good idea to train a blind person to be a Shinobi. Even if she does manage to pass, I've already had a few Jonin come forward and say that they refuse to train her due to her disability."

Daichi angrily said, "Lady Tsunade, you tell those Jonin that I said they're idiots. In the short time I've had Mara, she's surprised me at every turn with her ability to pick up whatever I teach her.

Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to make Jonin before she graduates. I'll wrap four years of training into two just to make that happen. If I can do this, do I have your word that I'll be made Sensei of her team 6 months later when she graduates?"

Tsunade smiled. "I give you my word as your Hokage."

Without another word, Daichi took his students and left the office.

" _Kazamae's going to be glad to hear that Daichi wants to cram 4 years worth of training into 2."_ Tsunade thought, still with a smile on her face.

 _ **Outside the Tower**_

Daichi had calmed down a bit upon leaving the tower and was about to address his sister and Inari when a young man of the Hyuga Clan appeared before him.

"The council wishes to speak with you Daichi." The Hyuga stated.

Daichi sighed. He had some good guesses what this was about, and as much as he wanted to go off on them, he had more important things to attend to.

"Tell your elders that if they wish to speak with me, they'll have to come to my house. I'm busy preparing to defend my Sensei tomorrow, and these two need to settle in. It'll take some time before their rooms are furnished to their liking." Daichi began to walked away.

The Hyuga grabbed his shoulder. "They really need to speak with you."

Daichi turned to face the Hyuga. "I think you're starting to tread on some thin ice here. I am not at their beck and call. They have not won our Dual. I am still the head of the Fusion Clan. Any further insistence on your part, and I will be forced to defend myself. Now, are you going to let go, or does this have to get ugly?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm under the orders of the elders to bring you to them. I respect you, and all that your strive for." The Hyuga said without removing his hands.

Up to this point Daichi had ignored the young man before him, but now he took a closer look at him. This man was by no means a normal Hyuga. Sure he had the eyes and the clothes, but that was where the similarities ended.

His hair was the color of a crystal clear ocean and his eyes and face conveyed emotion which Hyuga never showed in public. Daichi could see that this young man was frightened. Then he noticed the curse seal that was on his arm.

That was an odd sight considering the curse mark was usually put on a branch member's forehead where it could later be covered by a head band or bandages if they didn't become Shinobi.

This lead Daichi to one conclusion and an idea. "The Hyuga Elders must treat you horribly considering one of their children most likely married someone they didn't approve of."

The Hyuga let go of Daichi's shoulder from pure shock. "How did you know?"

"The curse mark is clearly visible to the world branding you as a branch member. The elder your related to, most likely as a grandparent, must see you are a disgrace. In addition, it's likely both your parents died, or they'd have made sure the mark was placed on your forehead instead of your." Daichi stated.

The Hyuga looked down sadly. "You're… correct.

"I didn't know something like this could happen. I'd only heard rumors that there was someone like you around. Kind of adds a whole new level to the disdain I have for that council." Daichi stated.

"You hate the council?" The Hyuga asked in shock

Daichi raised an eye brow. "Do people not know I hate them. There enforcing a practice that divides there clan and practically enslaves half their clan. Then they make the Branch Members serve as body guards, yet they withhold the powerful techniques from them.

They're pretty much sending their clan member to their death. My clan is beginning to shape with people who don't even share my blood limit, yet I know I'll treat them fairly and like they mater.

No doubt you've suffered greatly under their rule. In their eyes they must see you as a disgrace. You don't quite fit in with their ideals of a Hyuga member. You wear your emotions on your sleeves for crying out loud.

Honestly, you'd do better to join my clan. You're an honorable man from what I can see, and the fact that you're a different from most other Hyuga is a plus in my books. What do you think?"

The Hyuga member was shocked once more. "I would never be allowed to abandon my clan like that. If I even tried, they'd activate my seal and kill me."

Daichi smiled. "You're not opposed to the idea. Well it wouldn't be to hard to have you in my clan. After all, I did warn you that if you insisted on dragging me off we'd fight.

This does mean that I can claim you've wronged me which means your life would be in my hands. Hiashi would most likely agree to let you join my clan, and your elders couldn't do anything about it. Then you'd be a member of my clan.

We can then look into having your seal removed. Should the elders or any Hyuga try to kill you they'd have to answer to me. Usually I don't like to throw my weight around in that way, but I like to think I'm the type of Clan Head that would look out for his people.

Either way, it's up to you. You can attack me now and instigate the fight you were already planning or return to your clan. It's really up to you on how you wish to proceed, and I'm not going to force your hand on this."

The Hyuga member thought back to his life. All the times the elders activated his seal. All the missions they forced him to take with his teammates being the only reason he made it back alive.

He was the black sheep of the clan. He was forced to live on the out skirts of the compound. Really it was miracle that he even made Chunin rank with how little they cared about his training.

The only people that ever spoke with him were Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi, but that was kept at a minimum, and Hanabi had become reclusive since the elders took charge of her training.

In her place, Neji began to speak with him, but the elders even kept that to minimum. He never even got to hang out with his old teammates, Kotetsu and Izumo, because of the elders.

He weighed his options and thought all of this over. He stood to lose a few thing, but he'd up gain so much. At this point, he knew there was only one choice open to him. He activated his Byakugan and struck at Daichi.

Daichi avoided the hit. Both of them had a smile on their faces as Daichi came to stand back up and jump back a few feet. He then created a clone that took Inari and Mara to the side.

"What's your name?" Daichi asked.

The Hyuga replied, "My name is Mizu."

Inari looked from Daichi to Mizu. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he knew Daichi was doing something to help Mizu. Mara wasn't hiding behind the clone as she sensed their Chakra out trying to discern what was happening.

Several villagers had gathered around upon the first palm strike while some went off to find someone from the the Police Force.

"Mizu, huh? It's a fitting a name. Show me what you can do."

Mizu thrust his palm out once more. This time Daichi spun around it and swept at his legs. The Hyuga jumped back and drew a couple of kunai. He threw them at Daichi who countered by throwing shuriken causing the weapons to clatter to the ground.

Daichi ran forward once more, but this time he dodged from side to side as Mizu struck at him. _"Lion's Will: 15%."_

The orange Chakra flared to life around him. Daichi smirked as he spun around Mizu once more while drawing his sword. He placed the sword to Mizu's throat while Forcing his right arm behind his back.

"Do you surrender?" Daichi asked.

"I do." Mizu stated.

The Chakra dispelled and Daichi sheathed his blade just as Sado appeared on the scene. This caused the gathered crowd to leave.

Sado approached the two of them. "A villager told me that the two of you were fighting. Mind telling me what this was about?"

"Perfect timing Sado. This Hyuga Clan member attacked me after I refused to go with him to meet with his elders." Daichi stated.

Sado looked at Mizu. "Is this true?"

Mizu nodded his head deciding to go along with what Daichi said. "It is."

"As you can see, this is a clan matter that I wish to take up with the Hokage. Could you please follow me with the criminal in tow?" Daichi asked.

Sado looked between the two of them skeptically, but he wasn't in a position to argue. He cuffed Mizu and followed Daichi into the building. Daichi's clone led both Inari and Mara inside.

* * *

Last Member of Daichi's Team(Results so far): Yuichiro Hatake-2 votes, Ayano Uzumaki-0 votes, Inari Mochi-0 votes

Two More Sensei: Neji- 1 vote, Kiba- 1 vote

* * *

Now, I do need your guys help. At the start I left the third member of Daichi's team with question marks. Well, that's because there were 4 people, tied at 1 vote a piece. These are the people I need you to vote on. Anyone, even if you've voted on Daichi's team before, can vote now. **You can only vote on 1 person since that's all I need filled for Daichi's team.** Udon is out of the running though since I'm not going to break up The Konohamaru trio.

1\. Ayano Uzumaki

2\. Inari Mochi

3\. Yuichiro Hatake

I also need Jonin Sensei's for the other two teams. Here are just a few I'm considering (These people either are or will be Jonin by the time Konohamaru's generation finishes with the academy.) There teams will make their fair share of appearances like during a Chunin Exam and helping out Daichi's teams on certain missions

1\. Neji Hyuga

2\. Iruka Umino

3\. Genyumaru Soshi

4\. Tayuya Uzumaki

5\. **Possibly Kiba (I mean he does have a father now who will train him, so it is possible to make him a Jonin)**

 **(I think I'll keep it at 5 unless I receive an overwhelming response telling me you guys want to see someone else as a Jonin Sensei; however, I will have to think about it. You know weather it fits with the training they'll have and if I think they are Jonin material by the time we get to this point.)**


	84. Prepare the Case! Hyuga Council Trouble!

For this Chapter, I want to say that I was presented with a dilemma. I could either keep the chapter long and call all of it Kakashi's Case: Part 3 or I could break up the chapter I had made into two separate chapters since the only thing this chapter has to do with Kakashi's case is the fact that it's Daichi and Shikamaru preparing for the case. Fortunately, it does mean your going to get two chapters in quick succession. This one and the one that follows it.

I also want to say that the chapter after the next will be a special treat for all of you. I hope it's a special treat at least. That treat is Daichi v.s. Rock Lee. That's right, it's time for a good old Dojo fight. Remember, that comes out once I've finished with Kakashi's case. Either way, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. I'm thinking three more chaptersm not counting this one, and I remove the two questions at the bottom. I don't want to keep them around for to long after all.

* * *

 _ **Tsunade's Office**_

Daichi walked into the office followed closely by Mara, Mizu, Sado, and Inari last.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade asked while looking at the small group gathered before her.

"Probably didn't expect to see me here so soon Lady Tsunade, but I ran into a slight problem as I left your tower. A Hyuga Clan member said I was needed by the Hyuga Elders. I refused and explained that I had to prepare for the case tomorrow.

I warned him that if he attacked me, I'd be forced to fight back. He attempted to strike me with his palm, we fought, Sado showed up, and here we are. I need you to summon Hiashi because we need to settle this in a mature manner."

Tsunade sighed and addressed Sado. "Thank you for your services. You may go now."

"As you wish Lady Hokage." Sado stated before removing the cuffs from Mizu and leaving.

Tsunade then dispatched an Anbu member to retrieve Hiashi.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Hiashi entered the office and looked over at Mizu before addressing Daichi. "I am terribly sorry that the elders have caused you such troubles. Especially right after your return and you most likely have learned that your Sensei is locked up."

Daichi waved it off. "At this point, that doesn't really matter." He turned to face his Hokage. "Lady Tsunade, you wouldn't happen to have some privacy seals would you?"

"I do. Am I to presume there is more to this incident than meets the eye." Tsunade stated giving off the impression that she knew this already.

"You hit the nail on the head. I don't want anyone to listen in or be able to see what we're about to talk about. I mean, Hyuga's have been known to read lips after all." Daichi stated.

Hiashi nodded and brought out his own type of seals. He then applied them around the room while Daichi took the ones Tsunade had and applied them below Hiashi's. They soon returned to their original positions.

"Now, will you tell us what this about Daichi?" Tsunade asked.

Daichi told Hiashi and Tsunade the real story behind the fight. He hadn't exactly lied before. He'd just omitted most of the details until this point.

"...I never forced Mizu to do anything. I merely offered him another path. The Fusion Clan could always use more members, and I clearly don't care about keeping my clan pure. I only care that I can trust my members.

I don't doubt that you, Hinata, Hanabi, and recently Neji have been treating him well, but it doesn't help when you consider that the rest of the clan, weather strictly under orders or because they want to, ignore Mizu for his parent's finding love.

This is why I gave him an option that he himself choose to take, and why we find ourselves here. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I still have a case to prepare for. It'll be helpful if we could come to a consensus on this now."

Hiashi sighed and crossed his arms. "What's been said makes a lot of sense and is well thought out. The Elders will be livid to lose a Hyuga member, but it won't be because of who he is. It'll be because of what he is. I consent fully."

He walked over to Mizu and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I apologize that I could not do more for you while you were a member of the Hyuga Clan. As it stands, this is all I can do."

Mizu smiled and nodded his head. "I know you did everything you could for me. I hope that you'll allow me to visit once my new Clan Head wins his Dual in the future"

Hiashi offered a small smile. "Of course."

"It seems as though though this matte has been settled. We'll just go with the story that this is penance for Mizu attacking Daichi." Tsunade stated.

"That's fine, though there isn't anything they can do if the truth comes out. I just didn't want anyone learning about this until we were done." Daichi stated as Tsunade handed him a piece of paper declaring the transfer.

He signed it and handed it to Hiashi who also signed it.

"Hiashi, do make sure your elders understand one thing. I will not tolerate any attacks on my clan members. If Menma, Mizu, Mara, or Inari, who is under my protection, are hurt or killed, then I will come after them.

"Make sure they don't think there untouchable either. I may be a Chunin, but I will storm the Hyuga compound alone. I will most likely die, but then they'll have a larger problem to deal with."

Hiashi nodded understanding where this warning was coming from. "I'll make sure they get the message."

Daichi smiled. "Good." He motioned for Mara, Inari, and Mizu to follow him. "I'll come around the Hyuga Compound in a few days for tea. It has been awhile since out last session."

Hiashi smiled. "Yes, it has been awhile, hasn't it."

 _ **Outside the Tower**_

Daichi turned towards Inari and Mara. "I'd like to thank the two of you for for being patient during all of this."

"Does this happen a lot?" Inari asked.

"This particular situation? No. Something crazy? Yes. I've come to accept it as apart of my life." Daichi chuckled. "If I didn't, then I'd have most likely broken down by now. Anyways, we've spent enough time here. Let's head home so you three can see where you'll be living."

 _ **Outside Dachi's House**_

Inari marveled at the rather large house, but Mizu was less impressed since he'd seen it a few times.

"I know pretty good, huh? Fortunately, I had the place expanded before leaving on my two month long mission. Originally, it was going to be a place where my friends could crash if they needed it. It still can, I'll just have less guest rooms.

Each room is furnished, but it's really only bed. The day after tomorrow we can head into town and furnish your rooms more to your liking. Mizu, we'll also claim your things while were out." Daichi explained.

Mizu nodded. "Thank you Lord Daichi. Just know that there's no need to rush when you've already done so much for me."

The small group walked up to the door.

 _ **Inside**_

They entered the living room and were able to see the dining room where Menma was serving tea to Shikamaru. From the looks of thing, he'd arrived a little while ago.

Menma noticed Daichi. "Lord Daichi, you're back, and I see you've brought a guest."

"No, Mizu's officially a member of the clan just like you and Mara." Daichi stated.

"Very well then. Shall I take them on a tour of the house while you speak with Shikamaru?" Menma asked.

Daichi smiled and nodded. "That would be quite helpful. Thank you."

He created a shadow clone that Mara moved to stand close to allowing Daichi to move over to the dinning room table with the notebook and folder in hand. Menma poured Daichi a glass of tea before taking the others up stairs.

Daichi took his seat next to Shikamaru. "So I assume Sakura explained why you're here?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, and despite what a drag it's going to be, I'm willing to help."

"Thank you Shikamaru." He placed the folder and notebook on the table. "Let's get started and go through everything Naruto and Sakura gave me."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

"Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai are clear choices to call on. There well respected Jonin, and there word will carry a lot of weight." Shikamaru stated.

"Genma's another obvious choice. He's just a special Jonin, but it says here that he's known Kakashi since they were kids. In addition, he's been on several mission with him." Daichi added.

Shikamaru nodded his head. "The Third Hokage would be another good person to call on, but in this case we should try to limit the number of Clan Heads testifying. I think you and Naruto are good enough on that front."

"You have a point there Shikamaru. That rules out quite a few names on this list though, and I would feel more comfortable going into this with 8 people we can call on." Daichi stated.

"How about Ebisu?" Shikamaru asked.

"The man does have some level of respect with the villagers, and he has known Kakashi for some time. Clearly he respects Kakashi, or he wouldn't have agreed to train Naruto during the Chunin Exams." Daichi nodded his head.

"I'll send out a couple of clones to inform those 5 that we need them to testify. Other clones will be sent out telling the people, who aren't clan heads, to come for morale support."

The clones left the house and ran from roof top to roof top to find the necessary people. Daichi and Shikamaru continued to work on their case. They'd just finished when Daichi heard knocking at his door.

He stood up and sighed. "Shikamaru, why don't you head home. There's not much else we can do to come up with a solid case."

"It's going to be troublesome, but I'd like to stay." Shikamaru stated.

Daichi walked towards the door. "Suit yourself."

He answered the door and saw exactly who he was expecting. All the members of the Hyuga Council were standing outside his house.

Daichi yawned. "What do you want?"

The old lady Hyuga said, "You know exactly what we want. Give us Mizu back."

Daichi shrugged. "Really, is that how your going to ask me for something. I guess the Hyuga demeanor doesn't include politeness. Anyways, you can't have Mizu back. He's officially a member of the Fusion Clan now.

I also know you've been warned what will happen should you trying anything against my clan, but I'm going to extend that warning." Daichi placed his hand on his sword. "You attack anyone in this village, and I swear that I will kill you or die trying.

Though at that point you're going to have a bigger problem on your hands. Before you ask, this is a promise not a threat. Also, I will not act until you do. Now, if this concludes our business, you may leave.

"No this does not conclude our business. You have breached the arraignment of our Dual." The woman said.

Daichi actually laughed despite knowing that this was coming. "And People say Hyuga can't be funny. If you'll remember the terms of the Dual, it states that I must fight a Hyuga upon obtaining the rank of Jonin.

You can't choose Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, or Neji to be my opponent. Should I lose, I become a member of your clan through marriage. Should I win, you're council is disbanded.

At that point Hiashi assumes control of the clan, and gets to choose a new council after instating new rules for them. Now no where in out Dual does is say you can control weather or not I date someone no can you control my clan."

"Your clan has always been an insufferable blight on this village. Your grandfather and father were idiots. They were offered an opportunity, yet they refused. We'd hoped that you'd be different. It appears your just as stupid as they were.

In fact, you're even worse than they were. You're 'clan' consist of people who don't share your blood limit. You're constantly bringing in outsiders. You've been friends the contained of the…"

Daichi drew his blade and pointed it at the Hyuga Elders throat shutting her up. "Aren't you lucky I'm such a nice guy. I just prevented you from revealing and S class secret which would have resulted in your death."

It took everything Daichi had to control himself. "Let just say that you are starting to get on my nerves. You're so close. Push me a little bit further because I'd love nothing more than to put you down.

I will not let you stand idly by and insult my friends or my family because there all better people than any of you could ever hope to be. My clan at least understands what it means to be a family.

There's only a handful in your clan that understand such a concept. My grandfather died protecting Tsunade, and my father died to give me a chance at living my own live. Now get off my property."

He slammed the door in their faces before sitting back down at the table.

Shikamaru said, "I don't know if this helps right now, but the Nara clan will gladly help you if you ever do have to make good on that threat. I have a feeling the other clans would do the same."

Daichi smiled. "Thanks Shikamaru."

They went over their case a few more times before Shikamaru left for the night. Daichi then made his way upstairs and to his room. Before he could enter, the door next to his opened and Mara came out rubbing her eyes.

"Big brother, are you okay?" She yawned. "I heard the door slam shut."

Daichi walked over and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Ah, it was just some people that should be minding their own business. I'm just sorry I woke you up."

Mara yawned again. "No it's fine. Actually, do you think I could sleep with you tonight big brother."

Daichi warmly said, "Of course. My door's always open."

They both walked into his room. Daichi didn't even bother changing as he climbed into bed. Mara laid down next to him and instantly fell asleep with a smile on her face. Daichi spent some time stroking her hair before he too drifted off to sleep.

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

Daichi woke up early as did his sister who'd gotten used to it. The two of them went about preparing for their morning routine. They went outside and trained, came back in, and this time Daichi began to cook breakfast instead of Tsunami.

He also had to cook for more than two people. The smell began to attract the rest of the house to the table. All of them were still in their night clothes as they came down. Daichi soon placed the food on the table.

He finished his breakfast and went to leave. "I have to get going. I'll make sure to tell you all how the trial went once I return."

* * *

Last Member of Daichi's Team(Results so far): Yuichiro Hatake-2 votes, Ayano Uzumaki-0 votes, Inari Mochi-0 votes

Two More Sensei: Neji- 1 vote, Kiba- 1 vote

* * *

Now, I do need your guys help. At the start I left the third member of Daichi's team with question marks. Well, that's because there were 4 people, tied at 1 vote a piece. These are the people I need you to vote on. Anyone, even if you've voted on Daichi's team before, can vote now. **You can only vote on 1 person since that's all I need filled for Daichi's team.** Udon is out of the running though since I'm not going to break up The Konohamaru trio.

1\. Ayano Uzumaki

2\. Inari Mochi

3\. Yuichiro Hatake

I also need Jonin Sensei's for the other two teams. Here are just a few I'm considering (These people either are or will be Jonin by the time Konohamaru's generation finishes with the academy.) There teams will make their fair share of appearances like during a Chunin Exam and helping out Daichi's teams on certain missions

1\. Neji Hyuga

2\. Iruka Umino

3\. Genyumaru Soshi

4\. Tayuya Uzumaki

5\. **Possibly Kiba (I mean he does have a father now who will train him, so it is possible to make him a Jonin)**

 **(I think I'll keep it at 5 unless I receive an overwhelming response telling me you guys want to see someone else as a Jonin Sensei; however, I will have to think about it. You know weather it fits with the training they'll have and if I think they are Jonin material by the time we get to this point.)**


	85. Kakashi's Case: Part 3

So this Chapter actually took me longer to finish than I thought it would. I had it basically done, but I added and changed around a few things to make it flow better. The ending isn't all that shocking. I think I just wrote these chapters as sort of an exploration into how Naruto and Sakura view Kakashi. I mean, I've read my fair share of fanfictions were Kakashi is potrayed as a bad guy and his student's don't seem to like him all that much. I decided that I needed a way to show how I think they view Kakashi. In the end it was a way for them to show that they've taken Kakshi's lesson to heart.

Now onto another matter. I'm kind of bummed. I lost a follower making my record currently stand at 44 reviews, 42 favorites, and 39 reviews. Maybe they just didn't like these chapters, an that's fine, but the story is going to go on. I mean in anywhere between 1-3 chapters I'll be moving onto the last mission of Part 1. Then there'll just be 1 or maybe 2 chapters where Naruto leaves.

That mission is going to be a long one, but it's going to have a lot of cool stuff. Well at least in my opinion. I mean I'll have Shiko and Lord Hatake, Naruto and Daichi, team 8, Team 10, and Team Guy involved, many battles, and you'll get to learn about a mission Daichi's father went on. I hope you're all prepared. (I would include Sakura, but she's already began her training with Tsunade and is in the early stages.) Either way, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. The questions below will be gone in three chapters.

 **Side Note: If your confused by the content of this chapter, then I'd like to say that the chapter before this one links Kakashi's Case: Part 2 with this one.**

* * *

 _ **Outside the Court Room**_

"Shikamaru, has everyone arrived?" Daichi asked.

"Everyone has including our witnesses and morale support section." Shikamaru stated.

Daichi nodded his head. "Then it seems this case is kicking off early. Who are the persecutors?"

"My father told me who they were last night. There both Ex-Civilian Council Members. The old man is Shinkai and the younger woman is Yoshiko. My father said they were the worst next to Mizashi, Sakura's mother, and Danzo." Shikamaru replied.

"Seems taking them off the council hasn't stopped them from causing trouble. Is there anything else note worthy, or is that all?"

"Naruto is sitting with the Clan Heads. Can't believe that knuckle head managed to convince Tsunade to let him perform this duty." Shikamaru stated.

Daichi smiled, "That's the thing about Naruto. He's the type of Shinobi that you can never predict and will constantly acomplish things you can't believe. Anyways, let's get this started."

He walked into the court room followed by Shikamaru. _"If that's the case, then it seems he's rubbed off on you."_

 _ **Court Room**_

Daichi and Shikamaru walked towards the defendant desk where Kakashi sat. Daichi smiled as the defendant side was filled with Shinobi while the prosecutor side had no one.

Daichi found that he actually recognized quite a few people weather it be from their Bingo Book entries or because he'd met them. Besides Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Ebisu, and Genma, there was Anko, Aoba, Hayate, and Ibiki.

The rest of the section was made up of various Chunin, Special Jonin, and Jonin from the various clans and such. The Clan heads and the Hokage were sitting behind a table facing everyone else, and the prosecutors sat at a table across from Kakashi's table.

Daichi and Shikamaru took their seats next to Kakashi. Shikamaru sat on the outside seat.

"Nice of you two to finally show up." Yoshiko stated with contempt evident in her voice.

Daichi smiled and waved. "You know it would warm my heart to hear you say that if you didn't seem to hate Shinobi so much."

Tsunade banged her gavel on her table getting every ones. "I call this court to order. Since everyone is here, we shall proceed with this case. We begin with opening statements from both parties. The prosecution is to go first."

Yoshiko walked from behind her desk and stood before the council. "Ladies and Gentleman of the Council. Today we set out to prove that Kakashi Hatake is not the Elite Jonin he presents himself as. That is all."

As she sat down, Shikamaru got up. "Ladies and Gentleman of the Council. This whole case makes a mockery out of an Elite Jonin's Career. Kakashi Hatake has served this village faithfully for years now.

The Ex-Civilian Council doesn't know what the Shinobi Life en tales. Out there we're forced to make the tough choices that any normal person would cave under. We kill in their place. Without us, they'd be forced to do it. That is all."

Daichi let Shikamaru take his seat while he now sat on the outside.

"At this time we shall now move onto your presentation of evidence. Persecution, your evidence." Tsunade stated.

Yoshiko brought out a piece of paper and handed it to Tsunade for everyone to look at. "That is the report of Sakumo Hatake's last mission. He gave up a vital mission to secure the lives of his comrades.

It is my understanding that the mission is everything to Shinobi, and his actions caused the war to continue longer than it should have. If Sakumo went off mission directives, then who's to say Kakashi Hatake couldn't have done the same.

We put forward that he killed his teammates Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha. What's more, he stole Obito's eye all to validate his own power and status. Rin's death was for a similar reason.

She had the three tails implanted in her which would have made her a valuable weapon to the Leaf Village. Clearly Kakshi couldn't have some medic becoming stronger than him, so he killed her."

Tsunade looked at the woman with a hint of anger before turning to the defense. "Defense, can you counter this accusation."

Daichi approached the main desk with the notebook in hand. "It is true that Sakumo Hatake went against the mission the mission to save his comrades, but is that a bad thing in its entirety?

Sakumo Hatake was treated like trash up until he took his own life hoping to bring honor back to the Hatake name. That's not the impact the White Fang left on Konoha. He left us with an ideal that slowly ingrained itself into the Leaf Village.

My Sensei, who got this quote from Obito Uchiha, summed up what Sakumo meant. Those who abandon the mission are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum.

This village is filled with Kakashi's comrades, so I ask you why he would ever betray the village his village? The answer is that he wouldn't." Daichi placed the notebook on the table with a smile.

"Of course, we have our own, tangible evidence to present. This notebook not only has the charges against Kakashi. It also contains his side of the story on each of those charges, and a long list of Shinobi, who've all shown up mind you, that believe in Kakashi Sensei.

Of course, the charges sections is followed by Sado's signature, the stories have Kakashi's signature, and every name after that was written by that person. You won't a single name that is forged.

Lady Tsunade, I ask that we take a recess while you look over the info contained in that book with the council. Kakashi Sensei, would like to keep these stories between as few people as possible."

Tsunade banged her gavel on the table. "Granted. We will return as soon as we are done looking over this piece of evidence."

The council exited the room to review the evidence.

"This whole case is exactly how I imagined it, a complete drag." Shikamaru stated while leaning back in his chair.

Daichi patted his friends shoulder. "Hey Shikamaru, how about we play a few rounds of Shogi at my place after this whole trial is done?"

Shikamaru manged a slight smile. "That may just make this whole affair wort it."

"I want to take this opportunity to thank the two of you for defending me." Kakashi stated with his usual demeanor having returned.

Shikamaru sighed. "It'd be to troublesome if I didn't help free you. Your students would just mop around." Shikamaru stated.

"He's probably right." Daichi stated.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The Council returned and gave the notebook back to Daichi. "It is compelling evidence that we shall take into consideration when we go to make our final decision." She turned towards Shinkai and Yoshiko. "Does the prosecution have any more evidence that they'd like to share before we move onto witnesses?"

Shinkai glanced over at Daichi, Shikamaru, and Kakashi before turning his full attention back to Tsunade. He then sat a large stack of papers on the desk.

"That stack of papers contains reports, from various citizens, that attest to Kakashi negligence as a Sensei towards Daichi Ryu, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. They're varied, but they conclude the same. Kakashi Hatake was an unfit Sensei."

"Objection! That evidence can't possibly be real. Training fields are cut off from the main portion of the village, so Shinobi can train in piece. Civilian's could never get close to a training session between a Jonin and his students.

Even if they could, proper protocol dictates that Shinobi cease their training and escort civilian's back to the village. This is to ensure there safety. In addition, civilian's aren't trained in the Shinobi arts.

Only retired Shinobi, those cut from the program at some point, or those from the Genin Corps could possibly get close to training field. Even then, there's no way they'd be able to get by a Jonin let alone and Elite.

There's just to wide a gap in skill. I will be generous though and say that maybe one percent of those reports are real. That still invalidates the remaining 99%." Shikamaru stated determined.

"Shikamaru is correct. Shinkai, you said these reports all end the same." Tsunade took two reports off the top. "These two reports shall be counted as evidence." A Shinobi came in and took the rest away. "Do you have any other evidence you wish to share?"

Shinkai reluctantly stated. "No, the prosecution rest."

"Then we will move onto witnesses. Prosecution, you may go first." Tsunade stated.

The 'witnesses' consisted on practically everyone from the old Civilian Council save for Mizashi, who was in prison, and Danzo. They all attested that Kakashi was a poor excuse for a Jonin.

Shikamaru and Daichi let them spout their nonsense. They never cross examined one of their witness preferring to wait for their turn. After all, civilians rarely knew the true character of a Shinobi.

Daichi took his place. "I'd like to call myself, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki to the the stand."

"Objection, you can't call on three people at once." Yoshiko stated.

Daichi crossed his arms and raised and eye brow as he looked at her. "Really because I don't ever remember reading a rule that says we can't." He sighed. "Though I suppose if it'll make you feel better, you can question us first.

Just know that we only know what Kakashi Sensei told us concerning Obito and Rin, so we're not the best people to question on them. In fact, I'll admit that non of our witnesses know that story. Kakashi is the only one who would know anything about them."

"I'll allow it." Tsunade stated.

Naruto and Daichi stood in front of the witness stand while letting Sakura sit in the chair. Yoshiko approached the three of them.

"Did Kakashi Hatake leave you three alone for extended periods of time during your training?" She asked.

"Yes." All three of them answered.

"Did he leave you three to train alone during the month between the preliminary matches and the final exams?" Yoshiko asked.

Daichi and Sakura both said, "Yes."

Naruto said. "No, Kakashi Sensei left me with Ebisu. It was my choice not to train with him and to instead train with Pervy Sage."

"No further questions." Yoshiko stated.

Shikamaru approached them. "I would like each of you to elaborate on the prosecutor's questions. I don't believe we got the full story. I would also like you to add anything else you wish to say about Kakashi Sensei."

Sakura nervously smiled. "I didn't really train on my own. Back when I was a fan girl, I'd follow the two of them to watch Sasuke train. It wasn't until the Chunin Exam's that I changed."

"I'd like to have had training from Kakashi Sensei, but I wasn't left alone. Daichi and me trained really hard together. Plus, he never told me that my dream of becoming Hokage was stupid.

In fact, Daichi helped me realized that he was using my dream to push me farther like when he taught me and Sasuke the tree climbing exercise. So it's not like he never taught us anything before the Chunin Exams." Naruto stated.

Daichi nodded. "That's right. Kakashi Sensei taught all of us something about teamwork. Granted, I may have understood the lesson, but I never understood ithe meaning behind the lesson.

Without Kakashi Sensei, I'd likely still see Sakura as nothing more than a fan girl. Now, I see her as a sister. Kakashi Sensei was there for me during my mission to the Land of Iron.

That was my first time meeting the other halve of my family. For those of you who don't know, my grandfather was a Samurai who became a Shinobi of this village. His family wasn't allowed to contact him.

That's way it was until I got a mission from them. I met my family, and didn't exactly like them at them time. Kakashi's presence helped me forge a stronger bond with them. I'm thankful he came with me."

"No further questions." Shikamaru stated with a smile.

The three of them walked back to their seats. Next they brought forth the remainder of their witnesses who only had positive things to say about Kakashi. The people they picked had gone on many missions with the man after all.

They'd seen the serious Kakashi. The Kakashi that was willing to fight. The one who constantly saved their lives whenever they were in danger. Guy was a bit more exuberant and spoke how youthful and cool Kakashi was.

He he had trust in the youthfulness of his eternal rival. Whenever they were cross examined by the prosecutor, they'd speak in a way that any Shinobi would. They turn their answers into words that could only help Kakashi.

"If neither side has anything left to say, then we shall now deliberate over what has been said. We will return shortly with our verdict." Tsunade stated while looking at both sides.

Daichi said, "As The Fusion Clan Head, I cast my vote for innocent."

Shinkai clenched his fist in anger. "We have nothing more to say."

The Council left the room for only a bit before returning. "A Unanimous decision has been reached. We find the defendant, Kakashi Hatake, innocent on all charges."

Everyone behind Daichi, Kakashi, and Shikamaru cheered. Naruto joined in as well. The other Clan heads were a bit more subdued, but they were all smiling.

"You ruined everything you stupid child!" Yoshiko exclaimed angrily while charging at Daichi with a kunai.

Daichi vanished from her sight causing her to stop. He then appeared behind here and placed his sword over her throat. The other Shinobi had stayed seated knowing that a civilian couldn't get the upper hand on a Shinobi.

You're mighty fortunate that I'm not allowed to kill a civilian of the Leaf Village, or you'd be dead. Honestly, you've just made a mistake. Shinkai moved to stand behind Daichi prepared to stab him in the back. "Your friend here has just made an even bigger mistake than you have."

Daichi removed his sword from her throat and spun kicked Shinka's in his side. Yoshiko tried to stab him once more, but it wasn't going to work. Daichi grabbed her arm and flipped her onto the ground hard enough that she coughed up blood.

"You see, I may not be allowed to kill, but incapacitating is more than allowed." Daichi stated as he struck Shinkai in the chest.

The strike was hard enough that it sent him to his knees. Daichi then appeared behind him and chopped his neck. This sent the man into unconsciousness. Yoshiko got back to her brandishing her kunai once more with blood trickling down her face.

Daichi sighed as she tried another attack on him. He grabbed her wrist and tightened his grip until she gave a yelp of and dropped the weapon. He then let go and appeared behind her before chopping her neck. Both civilians were out cold.

"Lady Tsunade, I don't think there's much need for a trial to solve this issue. It's pretty clear what happened." Daichi stated.

Tsunade smiled. "You are correct. These two attacked a valued Shinobi of the Leaf Village. As such, I sentence them to prison."

Sado and an Akimichi Police Member came out and took the two civilians away.

Daichi then walked over to Shikamaru. "Looks like this is over now. Come on, let's go play those games of Shogi I promised you."

Shikamaru and Daichi walked towards the doors of the court room.

Daichi had one more thing to say before they left. "Kakashi Sensei, Naruto, and Sakura, meet me at Ichiraku's tonight at 8. We have a lot to catch up on, and we need to properly celebrate Sensei's release.

 _ **Daichi's Home**_

While Shikamaru and Daichi played Shogi, they recounted the details of the case to Inari, Mara, Menma, and Mizu. Shikamaru eventually left, and Daichi, with help from Menma, prepared dinner for his clan. He then left to meet up with his team.

 _ **Ichiraku Ramen, Night…**_

The remaining 4 members of Team Seven were eating Ramen and recounting tales of missions they'd gone on. For Daichi, this meant recounting his whole two month stay in Onwashi. Naruto recounted tales just as crazy as Daichi's though.

"...So the only way I could beat the guy was by redirecting his own attack back at him. Shizune then showed up with a bunch of Leaf Shinobi. I was offered a place in he Land of Greens, but I turned it down." Naruto finished.

"That's good you idiot. We would miss you to much if you left." Sakura happily stated.

"If you think about it, there are many Shinobi with stranger Blood Limits then you'll find in the Leaf. There's also no shortage o people with powerful jutsu either. I guess it plays into what Kakashi said. 'There are people younger than me yet stronger than you'." Daichi stated.

"That may be true, but you've all faced your fair share of challenges and emerged alive. I'm proud of what you're accomplishments. I'm especially proud of the way you worked together to free me." Kakashi stated.

"It was no problem Sensei. Just don't go getting yourself locked up again. I swear you're going to give us all gray hair." Sakura stated.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind Sakura."

It was a wonderful night for these 4 members of Team Seven and was exactly what they needed.

* * *

Last Member of Daichi's Team(Results so far): Yuichiro Hatake-2 votes, Ayano Uzumaki-0 votes, Inari Mochi-0 votes

Two More Sensei: Neji- 1 vote, Kiba- 1 vote

* * *

Now, I do need your guys help. At the start I left the third member of Daichi's team with question marks. Well, that's because there were 4 people, tied at 1 vote a piece. These are the people I need you to vote on. Anyone, even if you've voted on Daichi's team before, can vote now. **You can only vote on 1 person since that's all I need filled for Daichi's team.** Udon is out of the running though since I'm not going to break up The Konohamaru trio.

1\. Ayano Uzumaki

2\. Inari Mochi

3\. Yuichiro Hatake

I also need Jonin Sensei's for the other two teams. Here are just a few I'm considering (These people either are or will be Jonin by the time Konohamaru's generation finishes with the academy.) There teams will make their fair share of appearances like during a Chunin Exam and helping out Daichi's teams on certain missions

1\. Neji Hyuga

2\. Iruka Umino

3\. Genyumaru Soshi

4\. Tayuya Uzumaki

5\. **Possibly Kiba (I mean he does have a father now who will train him, so it is possible to make him a Jonin)**

 **(I think I'll keep it at 5 unless I receive an overwhelming response telling me you guys want to see someone else as a Jonin Sensei; however, I will have to think about it. You know weather it fits with the training they'll have and if I think they are Jonin material by the time we get to this point.)**


	86. Settling in and Dojo Challenge

You know, it's funny. I actually had this story finished when it was still called Drake Fire. I had 40 chapters worth of material, and this story was done. Then I got reviews prompting me to do a rewrite. Parts and pieces were changed, cut out, an/or things were added. Things like Missions and OC's. Storylines were added. So far I've gotten another 40+ chapters out of rewriting this.

Now, I have nothing more from my old story to be rewritten. The Dojo Challenge bit was the last bit still left from my old version of this story. It's crazy to think how far I've come and how my writing style has changed since getting those reviews. Heck, even since starting this story. Soon part 1 will be finished and there's two more parts of this story to come.

I mean, I'm only planning on 1 maybe 2 chapters depending on what I have left to do in Konoha, chapters for the big mission, and 1 maybe two in which Naruto will be leaving. Though I will say that Naruto will appear in part two just like Sasuke will. I've still gotten a few reviews on my questions. It appears Daichi's last genin will be Yuichiro and Neji and Kiba will be joining Daichi as Sensei's.

That's actually not a bad idea. Those three are friends, so it would make the times their teams work together easier. At least, on their side it will. Can't speak for the Genin. After all, Kotaro does love to fight everyone he perseves as strong wanting to become strong enough for other's to lean on and to impress his Sensei with his strength. You can probably see that there are some strong kids in Konohamaru's generation.

Either way, there's still much to come from me. Don't forget to review. The current questions below will be done after next chapter. Enjoy!

 **Side note: the clothes ordered by Menma, Mizu, Inari, and Mara are going to be there new looks. I just wanted to state that out right.**

* * *

 _ **Streets of Konoha: Outside Daichi's House, Next Morning…**_

Daichi stood before Mara, Menma, Inari, and Mizu. "Okay guys, today we set out to do some shopping." He smiled warmly before leading his clan through town. "Get anything you need or want."

Today, Daichi wasn't wearing his head bands, sword, or vest. He did; however, carry one large scroll and a smaller scroll on him. Since his vest was gone, his clan's symbol could clearly be seen by all as he walked.

Mara was sticking close to Daichi, but this time she wasn't hiding. Even though that's what she wanted to do. She knew soon she'd be going to the academy, and her brother wouldn't be there to hide behind.

"Lord Daichi, should we get clothes with the clan's symbol on them." Mizu inquired.

Daichi waved it off. "If you want. Also, our clan's colors are dark blue or sky blue with our secondary colors being red or white. As the clan head, my secondary color could be gold, but I don't think I'm worthy to wear that color yet.

At least, not until I've become a Jonin. I'm not going to force my clan to wear colors they don't want to. The only clans that really seems to follow that rule are the Uchiha and Hyuga. Some times they don't even do it."

 _ **Shinobi Clothing Store**_

As it turned out, everyone, including Inari, decided on blue as their main color for clothing except none of them had suns on the back, so the group had to put in four special orders.

Mizu ordered a few sets of Hyuga style clothing that were dark blue with red trim. Inari ordered sets of a short sleeved, sky blue shirts, shorts, and sandals. He also picked up quite a few shuriken, kunai, and senbon holders.

Menma ordered a few sets of dark blue clothing that were in the same style as what he was currently wearing, a short sleeved shirt with pants, and some sky blue scarfs. He also bought a shuriken and kunai holder.

Mara ordered a few sets of a dark blue, short sleeved shits with matching pants and Shinobi styled boots. All three were to have white trim. Daichi didn't question why his sister wanted that style of clothing. She was just a tom boy.

In the end, the shopkeeper was a very happy man.

 _ **The Blazing Shuriken Weapon's Shop**_

Daichi's clan dispersed to have a look around while Daichi walked up to the counter to speak with Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, it's been awhile." Daichi happily stated, always glad to see a friend.

Tenten gave him a warm smile. "Yes it has, two months if I'm remembering correctly. Do your swords need sharpened?"

Daichi sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, I'm only down to one sword. I sacrificed the Sword of the Thunder Spirit in an attempt to defeat a Shinobi."

Tenten, in shock, exclaimed. "You destroyed the Sword of the Thunder Spirit!"

Daichi sheepishly rubbed his head. "Unfortunately."

Tenten sighed, "At least my father and I got to have a look at it before you destroyed it." She cheered up. "Anyways, what can I do for you?"

Daichi placed the large scroll on the table and unfurled it. "I picked up a good number of what I think are rare materials, but I'd like your opinion on them. Basically, I'd like to know if it can be turned into a weapon, and how much their worth?"

He summoned forth one of the bone pieces he collected when he left the Leaf Village. Tenten picked it, and gave it a through inspection. She then she then smacked it against the counter a few times.

Tenten sat it on the counter and grabbed a finely sharpened, steel sword. She slashed at the bone a good number of times before it cut. When she brought the blade up, she noticed that it was dull now.

Next, Tenten picked up one of the halves of the bone piece and inspected where it had been cut. Some pieces had chipped off in the attempt. She left the counter taking the bone halve with her to the back.

There she attempted to melt the bone down. To her surprise, it worked. Taking that into account with the other test she ran lead her to the conclusion that the bone could be used to fortify any metal creating an alloy blade.

Tenten got her father and brought him up to speed as they walked back to the counter. Her father was certainly a man build for forging weapons. His muscles were well defined and his hands were calloused. He currently wore dull colored, black smith garbs. His hair was brown like his daughter and always kept short.

"So Daichi, my daughter tells me you have some good quality materials on you." He picked up the remaining halve from the counter. "I can see what she was talking about."

He thought about what he was going to say next. "I'd put the price of this material at, 3,000 ryu, easy, for each unit. They can be forged into a weapon. Now, you wouldn't happen to be selling these would you?

"Kai, I wouldn't have brought up what they were worth if that wasn't my intention. I have 99 units contained in this scroll. Though I would like to keep 10 just in case. I also need some custom jobs done.

I need two katanas capable of conducting Chakra, a regular katana, a short sword, and a bow with a 15 pound draw weight. Also, you wouldn't happen to be able to craft ocarina's would you?" Daichi asked.

Kai chuckled, "Making an ocarina will be easy, but I'm going to need two of these bone pieces to do it."

"Okay so that's 17 bone pieces cut out of the deal which means I'm still selling 82 pieces total." Daichi stated.

"That means I'll owe you 246,000 ryu." Kai stated.

Daichi scratched his chin. "Instead of giving me that money, why don't we just cut a deal. You service mine and my clan's weapons as well as fill our orders until the ryu from this deal runs out.

Kai smiled, "That sounds fair."

Tenten said, "That custom order you put in should be down in about 3 weeks."

Daichi summoned 17 bone pieces. He sealed 10 away in his smaller scroll and set the other 7 pieces aside for his order.

"Do you need anything else?" Kai asked.

"I need seven full orders of kunai and shuriken, two, full orders of senbon, and a new quiver stocked with your finest arrows." Daichi then produced the white tanto he acquired.

"I'd like for this weapon to be inspected and sharpened, and returned to me with a proper sheathe." Daichi placed that with the bones for the custom order." That's all I need."

Kai nodded his head. "The kunai, senbon, and shuriken will be ready by the end of the week. The tanto, I can have done but tomorrow. The custom order will actually be pushed back to 25 days with this other work you've given us."

"Alright, I'll be by at the end of the week to pick up my tanto with the throwing weapons." Daichi stated.

Kai and Tenten took the various objects off the counter and into the back room. Daichi called his clan together and left the shop.

 _ **Streets of Konoha**_

"Daichi, who were those people you were talking to?" Inari inquired.

Daichi replied, "The girl was Tenten and the man was her father Kai. I met Tenten when I first arrived in the Leaf Village. A few days later I was looking around for a good weapons shop. She found me, and lead me to her family shop.

They're good people, and they know there way around a blade. I've never been disappointed with the quality of their work. They'll definitely craft us some great weapons."

It was at this moment that Mara's stomach growled causing her to blush from embarrassment.

Daichi smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately. "We have been out for awhile. Let's get some lunch. I know the perfect place."

 _ **Ichiraku Ramen**_

Daichi, followed by his clan, entered the stand. He smiled when he spotted Naruto and Ayane eating some ramen.

"Hey Teuchi and Ayame. I've brought you some more customers." Daichi stated to the two owners of the stand.

"Well, come in and take a seat. What will you have?" Teuchi asked.

"5 orders of my usual to start. Then get them whatever they want afterwards." Daichi stated.

"5 orders coming up." Ayame stated.

They began to work right away.

"Hey Naruto, I should have guessed you'd be here." Daichi happily stated.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Ayane's really taken a shine to ramen, so she been coming with me whenever I come to get it. So what are you doing today?"

"I'm out with my clan getting them all settled in with some new weapons, clothes, and such." Daichi stated.

The two began chatting while Ayane got down from her seat and moved over towards Mara.

Mara glanced at the girl before turned back around and trying to hide her face in the menu, but Ayane didn't seem to notice this.

She happily stated. "Hi, I'm Ayane Uzumaki. What's your name?"

Mara was to nervous to speak. She still wasn't used to normal people paying her any attention, so this excited kid around her age was a definite no go.

"Ayane, this is Mara Ryu. She's my sister, but she's very shy and nervous around people. You have to give her time to warm up to you." Daichi stated, taking a break from speaking with Naruto.

"Ah!" Ayane stated before going back to her seat leaving the young Ryu alone.

Mara breathed a sigh of relieve and smiled at her brother gratefully.

"Oh yeah! Teuchi, is the special surprise ready?" Daichi asked.

Teuchi smiled. "They've been ready for awhile now."

Daichi smiled now as well. "Then why don't you add that to our ramen and make two more bowls. One for Naruto and one for Ayane."

"Can do Daichi." Teuchi stated.

"What's going on Daichi?" Naruto asked.

Daichi turned to his best friend. "While I was out on my mission, I spent some time collecting Menma bamboo shoots. I'd heard from Tazuna that they went great on ramen, so I sent them to Teuchi and Ayame.

I told them not to tell you so that way it'd be a surprise, and we could share a bowl together. What better time to try what is supposed to be delicious ramen when were not only together, but also got people here who've never had Ichiraku Ramen before."

Naruto was crying tears of joy. "You went out and collected a special topping for my ramen. You know me so well Daichi."

Daichi chuckled. "Man, I like ramen and everything, but you take it to a whole new level my friend."

Everyone laughed. Soon the ramen came out and everyone ate it. The people most impressed with it were Mizu, Mara, and Inari. Menma had ramen here before. Everyone could agree that it was great ramen though.

Soon the large group of people left the stand. Naruto and Ayane left Daichi and his clan to continue their day.

 _ **Streets of Konoha, Some Time Later…**_

The day was going well. The group had visited various shops buying more luxury items then items needed to be a Shinobi. They bought books. Inari liked history book where he could learn more about Shinobi.

Mara got some of those books as well as fantasy except her books were all words so she could read them with her hands. Mizu picked up a few fantasy books, and Menma picked up some music books to learn more songs other than the ones he used for his jutsu.

After that, the group headed towards the Hyuga compound. Mizu didn't really want much other than his books and pictures of his parents. Fortunately, the Hyuga Elders didn't bother them.

From there, Daichi took his clan around Konoha for a bit showing them the various sights such as the academy, some vacant training fields they could use, a good spot to look at the Hokage monument, and lastly the stores where they could buy food.

That was exactly what Daichi did. The food had been running out, but now it would be a while before that happened. Then Daichi noticed something and stopped. He was staring at a sign that was pointing to the right.

"Dojo Challenge." The sign saID.

Daichi smiled and knew exactly where he wanted to go next.

Daichi asked, "Menma, would you mind taking Inari and Mara back to the house? I have something I wish to check out. Mizu, you can go back if you want to or come with me. It's your choice really."

It had been growing late, and it was clear that the children where a little tired.

"Of course, Lord Daichi." Menma stated.

Mara tugged on Daichi's shirt,, so he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Don't worry Mara, I'll be back soon. I just want to see what this Dojo challenge is about." Daichi happily stated.

Mara nodded. She then left with Menma and Inari.

"Lord Daichi, I believe I would like to accompany you." Mizu stated.

Daichi said, "Then let's go."

 _ **Outside the Dojo**_

Mizu sighed. "You know, I can't help but think that the person who put this here could have given better directions. I mean did we really have to squeeze in between those buildings? Just look, there's a nice path right over there."

Daichi crossed his arms. "I'll admit that it was weird, but we can worry about this later. As for right now, I'm heading in there."

Mizu nodded. "I'll stay out here and observe your fight."

Daichi walked up to the door, slid it open, and walked in. To his surprise, he saw Lee sitting on the floor. He quickly recovered and slightly smiled. Seems like he was going to get his chance to fight Lee after all.

Lee said, "I have been waiting." He stood up. "You have accepted my challenge?" he went into his stance. "Good, you may attack me from any direction."

Daichi said, "Very well, but I'd like to set up a few ground rules. No reason to go all out and risk severely injuring each other, right?"

Lee smiled, "So it is you my Eternal Rival. The only other person who I could have asked to accept my challenge was Neji. What are your rules?"

Daichi replied, "We'll keep it strictly Taijutsu, and we'll use none of our moves that could inflict serious damage to us. For you, that means no Eight gates. For me, it means no Lion's Will. Also remove your weights or I am sure to win."

Lee began to remove his leg weights. "I agree to your terms. Come at me when you are ready."

Daichi smiled as he got into his stance. _"Finally, it is time for our rematch."_ Lee finished removing his weights. _"I'm definitely not going to let my guard down here."_

Daichi charged in and launched a kick, but Lee grabbed his leg. He then threw Daichi across the room, but it was going to take more than that to stop the Chunin. Daichi flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

Lee came in with a flurry of punches and kicks. Daichi matched him move for move with their fist and legs hitting one another. Neither Shinobi was getting a move in on the other.

"Leaf Whirlwind." Lee declared.

Daichi back flipped avoiding the coming attack. He landed on his feet and got into a familiar stance as he moved his right leg over the wooden floor. He then placed his right arm at shoulder height and his left arm at his waist while also forming them into claw shapes. He did all of this fluidly and quickly.

"Lion Claw Strike." Daichi declared.

He charged in while enhancing his legs with Chakra. Daichi then laid into Lee with multiple palm strikes to the mid section. Some hit their mark while some were avoided.

Daichi eventually put his left hand upside down and joined it with his right hand at his midsection. He then slammed his hand into Lee's midsection sending him straight through the wall of his own Dojo.

It wasn't long before Lee came through the hole. He was banged up, but no worse for ware.

"That was a great move Daichi. You truly are a worthy rival, but I am just getting started." Lee stated with a smile.

Daichi was smiling as well. "Same."

 _ **Outside the Dojo**_

Guy had to see it for himself. Ever since he saw that poster on his way back he'd rushed into the village and straight to his student's dojo. That's where he found a Hyuga looking through a window.

" _I think his name is Mizu. What is he doing here."_ Guy thought.

The Jonin walked up to the window and looked within. He saw his student and Daichi fighting.

Guy said, "So it is true. My youthful student has taken a large step in self training, and he's worthy of it from what I see."

Mizu jumped. He'd been so focused on the fight that he hadn't detected anyone enter the clearing, He spun around and found himself looking at Guy.

"Guy, I wasn't exactly expecting to see you." Mizu stated still a bit shook up.

Guy said, "Nor was I expecting you to be here. Mind filling me in on what's going on."

 _ **Inside**_

Daichi and Lee had been going at it. Both of them were panting, banged up, and they'd have many bruises the next day.

At the same time they thought. _"This next bout will decided the match."_

The two Shinobi charged at one another and lept into the air. They attacked each other with punches and kicks not caring weather they were countering each other or not. In the end they both went for a kick putting all of their strength behind it.

The resounding thud was quite loud as they hit one another's legs. They then crashed to the ground. For a few moment, there was no movement. Then they slowly rose to their feet.

Daichi asked, "What do you say we call it a draw?"

Lee replied, "I agree, but know that I will win next time."

Daichi chuckled and turned to leave. "If you want to beat me next time, then you better start getting some serious training in, and fight some serious matches." He looked back at his rival. "Try the Soshi Clan, those people really love to fight."

Daichi walked out and Lee thought, _"The Soshi Clan, huh? I'll make sure to distribute my fliers to them next."_

 _ **Outside**_

"Hey Guy Sensei. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm exhausted." Daichi then addressed Mizu. "Let's get going."

Mizu nodded. "Yes Lord Daichi." He bowed to Guy. "Good by Guy Sensei."

Once they were gone, Guy turned his attention back to Lee. _"You make me so proud Lee, and I know you will continue to do so as long as you follow your Ninja Way my most youthful of students."_

Guy smiled as he left his student to train in peace, for now.

* * *

Last Member of Daichi's Team(Results so far): Yuichiro Hatake-2 votes, Ayano Uzumaki-0 votes, Inari Mochi-0 votes

Two More Sensei: Neji- 1 vote, Kiba- 1 vote

* * *

Now, I do need your guys help. At the start I left the third member of Daichi's team with question marks. Well, that's because there were 4 people, tied at 1 vote a piece. These are the people I need you to vote on. Anyone, even if you've voted on Daichi's team before, can vote now. **You can only vote on 1 person since that's all I need filled for Daichi's team.** Udon is out of the running though since I'm not going to break up The Konohamaru trio.

1\. Ayano Uzumaki

2\. Inari Mochi

3\. Yuichiro Hatake

I also need Jonin Sensei's for the other two teams. Here are just a few I'm considering (These people either are or will be Jonin by the time Konohamaru's generation finishes with the academy.) There teams will make their fair share of appearances like during a Chunin Exam and helping out Daichi's teams on certain missions

1\. Neji Hyuga

2\. Iruka Umino

3\. Genyumaru Soshi

4\. Tayuya Uzumaki

5\. **Possibly Kiba (I mean he does have a father now who will train him, so it is possible to make him a Jonin)**

 **(I think I'll keep it at 5 unless I receive an overwhelming response telling me you guys want to see someone else as a Jonin Sensei; however, I will have to think about it. You know weather it fits with the training they'll have and if I think they are Jonin material by the time we get to this point.)**


	87. Catching up with the Couples

This chapter pretty much what it says. Anko and Iruka's and Genyumaru and Yakumo's relationships will be touched upon. Then you have Daichi's first date with Hana, and a few other things tossed in. I'm thinking either next chapter or the one after it will begin the last mission of Part 1. It depends on it I can come up with enough stuff for it. It would cover about 1-2 months since the last month before Naruto left is when the mission will begin. You'll just have to wait and see.

Also, the current question disappear after this chapter, so expect official results next chapter. Please answer down below if you wish for your opinion to heard or you know, you could just review for the heck of it.

Current results of the questions (Will be official next chapter unless others vote on the questions below):

Last Member of Daichi's Team(Results so far): Yuichiro Hatake-2 votes, Ayano Uzumaki-0 votes, Inari Mochi-0 votes (Only three up for consideration for the last spot of Daichi's Genin.)

Two More Sensei: Neji- 1 vote, Kiba- 1 vote

* * *

 _ **Sakura's House, 1 Week after the Trial…**_

Daichi knocked on the door and Taro answered with a smile. "Daichi, it's been awhile since I last saw you."

Daichi nodded. "It's nice to see you again as well Taro. I've come to see if Sakura's around."

"She's up in her room studying the books Tsunade gave here. You can head on up. I'm sure she'll be happy for the break." Taro stated.

Daichi went up stairs and stepped through Sakura's open door. Books were scattered everywhere. It was clear Sakura was taking her training seriously. She stopped reading when she noticed Daichi.

"Hey Daichi, what are you doing here?" Sakura happily asked.

Daichi blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "It's kind of embarrassing, but I really need your help. I want to take Hana on our first date; however, I only have a rough idea of what to do. Can you help me?"

Sakura smiled and stood up. "Come on, we're going out to get you some new clothes for your date which will be happening tonight."

"What!? T-T-T-Tonight!?" Daichi stuttered.

Sakura pushed Daichi out of her room. "Yes tonight. From what you've told me, you've kept her waiting long enough."

"I s-suppose you're right." Daichi said.

They made it down the stairs and Sakura yelled, "Dad, I'm going out for a bit."

"Have fun!" Taro shouted.

 _ **The Academy**_

Mara and Inari, in their new clothing. walked into the classroom for the first time. It was early and there weren't many people around. Iruka wasn't going to be back for a bit either.

Two Chakra's intermediately got Mara's attention. The 1st was coming from Kotaro whom she'd felt a few time since he'd come to get training from her brother. The 2nd felt a little like her own. The smell from that direction told her it was Yuichiro.

" _That's odd. Why does Yuichiro's Chakra feel this way?"_ She soon waved that thought off.

She just figured that the reason they were similar was because not everyone could have a different Chakra signature. In the entire would, there was bond to be some people with similar signatures.

Kotaro was just sitting in his seat and breathing a sigh of relive. _"Ever since Yuichiro arrived, I've lost all my fan girls. Hopefully now I can get by the rest of my time here without getting close to a girl."_

He smiled. _"That still doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on him when we fight. Yuichiro may have gotten the better of me in out last match, but that only makes us tied at 2 wins a piece. The next match will be mine."_

Mara sensed Inari as he walked over and sat down next to Yuichiro.

This left her with a dilemma. _"Who do I sit next to? I could sit alone and just let whoever wants to…"_

She'd been walking up the isle as she thought, but her thoughts were quickly silenced when she felt an arm in front of her preventing her from continuing. She immediately sensed the area.

The arm belong to Kotaro, and there was a smaller Chakra signature jut past him. Part of it had moved out meaning that whoever it was, likely a girl since she wore some perfume, had been trying to trip her.

Kotaro was a little angry. "Is this how you choose to treat our new classmate, Mai?".

He was facing a young girl with long, blond hair. Her clothes showed that she was more concerned with fashion than function as she was wearing a black blouse with a matching skirt.

Mai shrugged and smirked. "Kotaro, if you wanted to get my attention then you merely had to ask."

Kotaro was not amused by the words of his last fan girl. "Mai!"

Mai chuckled. "I was merely showing the new girl who the top Kunochi is."

Kotaro chuckled. "Funny, I didn't know Hanabi had arrived yet."

"Please, that pompous Hyuga can't possibly compare to me. You, as my boy friend, should know that by now." Mai stated.

"First, you aren't my girl friend. Secondly, If I did have a girl friend, I'd never mislead her on her own strength. That would just be a sure fired way to lose her. Thirdly, I would never date a bully bullies.

You can keep spouting whatever nonsense you wish, but everyone knows you're lying. Now, I'm going to make this simple for you. Start behaving, or I'll make sure we have a match during Taijutsu Class."

Mai sighed and shrugged. "You always got to play so hard to get Kotaro. Fine, I'll start shaping up and leave the new girl alone. Though it's only because you asked."

Kotaro sighed and turned to Mara. His feat hadn't returned yet.

"I am sorry she was the first person you had to meet Mara. I had hoped you'd become more familiar with some of the better people before meeting Mai." Kotaro stated.

Mara poke, but was rather quietly. "No, it's fine Kotaro. I'll just show people what I can do during t-the lessons. I-I'll show them that I b-belong here."

Mai laughed. "I'm just surprised they even let a blind person in here. Be careful that you don't accidentally kill yourself."

" _She may be laughing now, but Mara's no ordinary blind person. She's to strong to let some comment like that get to her either."_ Inari thought.

Yuichiro, who'd also watched the scene, thought, _"So Inari and Mara have decided to join the academy as well. Based on out first meeting in Onwashi, I'd have to say there not cut out to be Shinobi._

 _Then again, Kakashi says some of the best Shinobi don't really look the part. It'd be best if I kept an eye on their growth. After all, I never know what team I'll be on, so it'd be best to have a basic comprehension of everyone's skills."_

Mara decided that she'd sit neat Kotaro. It seemed a better option than sitting alone or sitting near Inari who she wanted to give some space to make friends of his own. Not to mention that he's a little to much for her to handle.

Usually she was far enough away from him or could avoid him. Here, they'd be stuck together. She'd come to realize that he was a bit like her Uncle Naruto and that girl Ayane. Kotaro seemed more subdued in comparison to them.

Unfortunately for Kotaro, his fear of women had returned. He choose to say nothing to Mara. Fortunately, she wasn't the talkative type. It made it more bearable to be around her than any other girl. Class would pass rather uneventful after this incident.

 _ **Near the Inuzuka Compound**_

Daichi's clone was on his way to the main household of the Inuzuka Clan when he turned the corner and saw Hana walking along the street towards him. Suddenly he grew nervous. It was even worse then when he went over to her house for dinner.

Hana saw him and ran over to join him. "Hey Daichi, I was just on my way to see you. I've been meaning to thank your for coming over to dinner. I know it wasn't exactly the best night with my mom asking all those questions about our future.

I mean, we haven't even had our first date yet, and she was already asking about grand children. I hope you know that she wasn't being completely serious. It's just something she ask every boy I bring home to embarrass and test them."

Daichi had pretty much gotten that from the beginning. No, if anything, that night sent shivers down his spine, and it was because of what Maru said to him.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Daichi walked into the study where he found Maru cleaning his sword. "Daichi, I'm glad you could take some time to speak with me." His usually cheery manner was replaced with seriousness. "So what are your intentions in dating my daughter?"

"Nothing right now. I really just want to get to know her." Daichi replied.

"As you remember Daichi, your father and I were best friends. I know he'd have raised a proper gentleman. Frankly, I like you. That doesn't doesn't change the fact that you'll have to deal with me if you break her heart.

I'm not talking about the type of heartbreak that would happen should you two break up. I'm talking about you breaking her heart by cheating on her. Do you get what I'm saying?" Maru asked with an icy stare.

Daichi gulped a little afraid. "Yes sir. Rest assured that I would never break any girls heart that way. "

Maru smiled back to his usual manor as he walked by Daichi. "Good. I'm glad we could have this talk Daichi."

 _ **Back to the Present**_

Daichi's clone gulped. "Hana, speaking of first dates, the real Daichi sent me to tell you that he wants to have your first one tonight, and that you should meet him at the park at 7."

Hana happily said, "Okay, I'll be there."

She took off, and the clone sighed glad that his job was done.

 _ **Clothing Store**_

"You're sure this date we've come up with will work?" Daichi asked fro, the changing room.

Sakura replied, "Yes, I'm positive that this will be a great first date for you and her Daichi."

Daichi stopped changing. "My clone just dispelled. She'll be there at seven"

"Good, now the rest of your clones just have to set everything up." Sakura stated.

 _ **Iruka's Apartment, After Academy Hours…**_

Anko was pacing back and forth wondering what she was going to tell Iruka when he got home. She had no doubt her lovable goofball would stick by her, but did she really want him to.

Anko was both sad and angry. _"He's supposed to be the goody two shoes, and I'm the fool traitor who ran away with Orochimaru. No! He wouldn't like me thinking I'm a traitor. I at least have to tell him."_

"Anko, I'm home!" Iruka shouted as he stepped inside.

He didn't hear an answer which was odd since Anko always greeted him when he returned. He walked into the bedroom where he found Anko. She stared at him, and he could tell she was nervous about something.

Iruka walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a comforting hug. "Anko, you know you can always tell me when somethings bothering you."

Anko didn't say anything. Iruka knew that this must be serious. It wasn't like his snake princess not to say what was on her mind. He moved his arms into a comforting position.

"Just say what's on your mind." Iruka stated.

His words gave Anko courage. "Iruka… I'm pregnant."

Iruka laughed. "Is that what this was about. It's just like you to worry about something like this."

This caused Anko to grow angry. "How can you just laugh about something like this? How can you say something like that? Don't you realize what this…"

Iruka kissed Anko making her shut up.

He then smiled warmly. "Anko, were perfectly capable of taking care of a child. We make decent money, and I have plenty of money saved up." He rubbed her belly. "You also can't forget that this child is going to have an amazing mother."

Anko bit her thumb nail. "You really think I'll be a good mother?"

"Of course you'll be a great mother, and do so your way. This baby just means I'm going to do this sooner than I was planning.." He got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

"Anko Mitarashi, ever since we were Genin, I've liked you. Over time that like turned into love. I know that I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you. You're going to be the mother of our child."

He opened the box to reveal an engagement ring. "I could never see myself spending my life with anyone but you. Please, say that you'll be mine. Please, say that you will marry me."

Anko was tearing up. "What about your reputation? You're job?"

Iruka smiled. "I told you that day in the bar that my reputation doesn't matter. The only people that matter to me are my friends, and they're happy for us. You don't have to worry about my job. I know I'll still have kids to teach. "

Anko laughed and smiled as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Iruka, you are my hopeless, romantic goofball. I will marry you."

Iruka slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a deeper more passionate kiss. "Thank you my snake princess."

It was at this point that all her fear, doubt, and nerves left her. What did she have to worry about? She had one of the best men in the village at her side. Anko knew that no matter what, he'd always be there for her.

 _ **In a Sunny Clearing**_

"Yakumo, how much longer do I have to stand here?" Genyumaru asked.

Yakumo chuckled. "I finished, a few minutes ago."

"What!? Then why didn't you tell me that I could move after you were done panting me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to stare at my boyfriend for awhile." Yakumo simply replied.

Genyumaru blushed as he made his way over to Yakumo. The two then sat on the grass.

"So, how have you been adjusting since coming back to the village?" Genyumaru asked.

Yakumo smiled. "I've been greet. Team Eight's welcomed me in with open arms. Kiba's a hot head, but I can tell it's only because he cares about us. Shino's a little weird, and he rarely speaks. He's a good guy though and has been very kind.

Though Hinata's got him beat. Every day, during training, she brings lunches that she made herself. She also trains really and has been helping with my training as much as Shino has.

Kurenai's taken to acting like my mother, but I actually like that. It's nice to have someone that worries about you in a paternal way. She's been helping me get a handle on my Genjutsu as well.""

Genyumaru wrapped his arm around Yakumo as they stared out over the village. "It seems as though you've found some great people."

Yakumo thought, _"You're one of them."_

 _ **Park, Just a bit before Seven…**_

Daichi was really uncomfortable. He had no weapons on him. He always had weapons on him weather it be everything he brings for missions, a sword, or a hidden kunai. Sakura had said to leave all his weapons behind so he did.

He was also still nervous about this whole 'date' thing. At the same time he found it funny. He'd faced bandits, Rouge Shinobi, and Orochimaru, yet it was a simple date that made him nervous.

Then there was his clothes. He'd never worn something so nice before. He was currently wearing dark blue dress pants, shirt, and shoes, with a crimson red jacket over his shirt.

" _I hope my clones were able to set things up properly. The last thing I want…"_ Daichi thought.

"Hey, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Hana stated as she ran over to him.

Daichi turned and was about to say something until he froze up. He'd never noticed a girl this way before, but Hana was beautiful. She wore dress jeans and a blue shirt with v neck. She was wearing her hair down instead of in a pony tail. She wore no make-up, but in Daichi's opinion, she didn't need it.

"I hope you weren't out here for to long." Hana said with a slight blush as she got a good look at Daichi.

Daichi was also blushing. "Y-You look beautiful."

Hana gave him a big smile. "Thanks, you look rather handsome yourself."

Daichi took a deep breathe. It wasn't going to do him any good to be nervous or uncomfortable. At least on the surface he'd calmed down considerably.

"So how about we get started?" Daichi asked.

Hana nodded. "Sounds good."

The two walked side by side, but Daichi was still leading the way.

"So Hana, what made you want to be a vet?" Daichi asked trying to spark conversation.

Hana thought about it for a moment. "It all happened on one of my missions. My team was tasked with patrolling the borders. We got ambushed, but we managed to take out the opponents.

Though this did come with some pretty bad injuries. My partner were in pretty rough shape. I didn't even care about my own wounds. I was more concerned with them, but I could only do some much.

Fortunately, aid arrived and helped me get them to the vet in the Inuzuka compound. He healed them and gave them proper care. I decided that I wanted to learn how to better care for my partners in case they were injured again.

The vet agreed to teach me. As I learned, I grew to love working with my clans various Ninken, so I officially began training to become a vet. Of course, I'm still an active Shinobi. I take missions from time to time, and I still train to. So why did you decide to become a Shinobi?"

"I'm afraid my reason for becoming a Shinobi is more mundane. I grew up hearing all sorts of stories from my father about his feats as a Shinobi. The bad along with the good. I eventually came up with the dream to surpass my father, so I had to become a Shinobi to do that." Daichi replied.

"You make it sound as if your dream has changed." Hana stated.

Daichi smiled. "It has. You already know the people I have after me. I think Orochimaru may want to capture me, and the Akatsuki are a group of S ranked criminals. So it only makes sense that I shoot for a higher rank then them, right?

So far I'm shooting for an SS rank as my dream now. It's not just about defending my own life, but the life of those I care about. What's the point of becoming Shinobi, if you aren't strong enough to protect your precious people."

Hana looked at Daichi and saw that he was so sure of himself. It made her smile warmly.

"Anyways, what do you like to do for fun?" Daichi asked.

Hana thought about it for a moment. "I like to read."

"Really, what types of books do you prefer?" Daichi asked.

"Fantasy, you?" Hana replied.

"I like a good fantasy, but I also like history and to keep up to date with the bingo books." Daichi replied.

"I also like to go out from time to time. I especially like the outdoors or the hot spring. I'm not opposed to going out for drinks with friends either though." Hana replied.

"The hot springs are pretty good. I also like to hanf hang out with friends. Let's see, there's Shogi with Shikamaru. Naruto likes to go out for ramen, we play some cards, or we train.

Sakura likes shopping. She's also studying really hard to become a strong medical Shinobi, so I often visit her to make her take breaks. Me and Kiba have started hanging out a bit as well when he's not busy that is.

I sometimes go with Shino to collect bugs. I can't forget Hinata. Me and Naruto sometimes meet up with her and train how we used to back in the day. Genyumaru often comes over for tea. I also meet up with Hiashi, for tea. From time to time.

Lee often appears to issue challenges. I can sometimes get out of them. Neji's become a decent guy, and I've hung out with him on occasion… Oh man, I just realized that I've been rambling."

Hana smiled. "Actually, I rather enjoyed hearing about those various activities you do with your friends. Thought I do how you mange to do them all. I mean, You're a clan head, yet you still make time for missions, friends, training, and your clan."

"It's not like I'm doing everything at once. I space it out between the various days, so that was everyday can bring something new." Daichi chuckled. "Though I suppose these activities are going to have to take a back seat to my training once Kazamae Sensei returns."

They continued to chat as they walked.

 _ **Training Ground 7**_

Daichi and Hana walked onto the training ground which had suspended lanterns hanging from the trees and set up on logs. Hana's nose had instantly picked up on the smell of her favorite food, and only now did she see that a plate full of them were sitting on a picnic table.

"Daichi?" Hana asked.

Daichi smiled. "I remembered you mentioning that tsukune was your favorite food during that dinner. So I thought a dinner under the stars would be nice. We're away from the main part of the village, so you see them overhead."

Hana looked up and marveled at the beautiful stars above them. Daichi led her over to the table and they both sat across from each other.

"I did have some help setting this all up. The lanterns were an idea give to me by my friend who also helped me with the tsukune. I never cooked it before, so the second set of eyes was helpful." Daichi finished.

Hana touched by Daichi's effort. "It's wonderful."

They ate the dinner then Daichi produced a blanket and sat it a little ways away from the table. He then bought Hana over and had her lay down before he joined her. This caused the two of them to look up at the stairs.

They enjoyed each others company for a bit. Daichi pointed out a few constellations and made Hana laugh a few times. They got to know each other bit better. Soon it was time for them to leave.

 _ **Hana's Home**_

Daichi stood before Hana.

She smiled. "Thank you for a lovely evening Daichi."

"So can I take that to mean that you wouldn't be apposed to going out again in the future?" Daichi asked.

Hana giggled. "I would love to."

Daichi took a deep breathe. "And if you wouldn't mind… That is, I find that I really like you a lot… I've never really noticed another girl like I have you… would you…"

Hana giggled once more. "Yes, I'd like to be your girlfriend Daichi."

Daichi was so happy that he got on his tip toes and gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you my girlfriend. I will try to be the best boy friend that I can be,"

He walked away leaving Hana, stunned and blushing, in front of her house. She soon smiled and touched her lips. That kiss had only cemented it in her mind. Daichi was her mate. He was the one for her.

She smiled as she entered the house. She even continued to smile as she recounted the date to her family. All in all, this was a night that neither Hana nor Daichi would forget.

* * *

Now, I do need your guys help. At the start I left the third member of Daichi's team with question marks. Well, that's because there were 4 people, tied at 1 vote a piece. These are the people I need you to vote on. Anyone, even if you've voted on Daichi's team before, can vote now. **You can only vote on 1 person since that's all I need filled for Daichi's team.** Udon is out of the running though since I'm not going to break up The Konohamaru trio.

1\. Ayano Uzumaki

2\. Inari Mochi

3\. Yuichiro Hatake

I also need Jonin Sensei's for the other two teams. Here are just a few I'm considering (These people either are or will be Jonin by the time Konohamaru's generation finishes with the academy.) There teams will make their fair share of appearances like during a Chunin Exam and helping out Daichi's teams on certain missions

1\. Neji Hyuga

2\. Genyumaru Soshi

3\. Tayuya Uzumaki

4\. **Possibly Kiba (I mean he does have a father now who will train him, so it is possible to make him a Jonin)**

 **(Unless I receive an overwhelming response telling me you guys want to see someone else as a Jonin Sensei. I'l also have to think if it fits with the characters possible level of training they'd have gotten at this point.)**


	88. Defeat 500 Bandits? Truth ot Lie?

I decided that it was time for the last arc of Part 1. After this, I think there's one more chapter before we get to the one where Naruto leaves. Anyways, this mission is a big one, but to big where I could feature everyone in some way. That'd be to many people, so I choose to go with everyone who went on the Matsuri mission minus Sakura because she's already begun her training.

I have so many fights planned out. I have characters from Part 1 mission that I never used and mission of there's I never referenced. Meaning there free to be used here. It's also finally time for Shiko and Lord Hatake to make their appearances. Kiba has a few new tricks up his sleeves. That's both literal and figurative. I think the others have a few tricks as well. This mission is rather important, so maybe two people will get promotions to Chunin when this is done.

I already have them picked out though, and maybe it'll be no surprise when it happens. This first part of the arc, and I'm not just talking about this Chapter, is going to have a lot of battle and surprises everywhere you look. I always thought there were never enough Rouge Shinobi from the Village hidden in the Leafs In the anime and manga at least.

Side note: I am looking for an official job now, but I'm still not going to quit doing fanfictions. Just when I get a job it's going to slow down my writing. I won't every all day and night to write. I guess it's kind of fortunate that I only regularly write one story then

P.S. I'd Like to apologize to a recent review named LordSesshormaru. He left like three reviews before chapter 84 came out and I forgot to post them down below. Rest assured that all your reviews will be down below in the reviewer section this time.

P.S.S Time for the official results.

The Sensei's of the two remaining teams of part 2 will be:Neji and Kiba

Daichi's Last member will be Yuichiro. This means his team will be: Kotaro Soshi, Hanabi Hyuga, Yuichiro Hatake, and Mara Ryu

This now poses a new question for you all to answer which will be down below after the review section. I know this A/N has been a long one, but a lot needed to be said. I hope you enjoy the beginning to this arc, and don't forget to review

* * *

 _ **Island Off the Coast of the Elemental Nations**_

A man with short silver hair, both on his head and on his face in the form of a beard and mustache, and a hooded, red cloak sat on a thrown. The cloak had a hood, but he had no reason to hide his face.

No, he only did that when he assassinated people. He had a calm and cool demeanor, but he also enjoys playing games of his own design. Especially when it's with his enemies.

One of his men walked into the room. This particular man was Raiga Kurosuki, and he was a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He waist length, green hair and dark full lips.

He was wearing a dark brown sleeveless vest that fell to his knees with light grey pants held up by a light brown belt. Bandages covered his torso, legs, and arms. On his person he wielded the twin swords Kiba.

"Lord Hatake, the new recruits have provided me with the information on Daichi Ryu you requested.

Lord Hatake smiled. "Then the final piece has been given to us." He stood up. "Gather the necessary men. We sail for the main land 2 days from now."

Raiga nodded. "As you command my lord."

Once Raiga was gone, Lord Hatake walked towards the right wall. He stopped before before the tapestry he had hung there. It was a depiction of a dragon that was as black as night.

"Hagane Ryu, you may have stopped me all those years ago, but now it shall be your son that delivers what you took from me. Then I shall decimate all the villages on this continent." Lord Hatake stated with a smile.

 _ **Konoha Park, One Month until Naruto Leaves…**_

Daichi and Naruto were relaxing. Well, Daichi was relaxing while Naruto was too angry to relax. Just a few days ago he'd gone after Jiraiya to seek out his training rather than waiting around for him to return.

It ended up being some crazy fiasco involving a Ninja Postman, two warring countries, and Jiraiya's latest Icha Icha book. In the end, Jiraiya gave Naruto the slip and left a note saying he'd return to the village in a bout a month.

"Naruto, is being mad at Jiraiya really going to solve anything?" Daichi asked.

"No, but I'm tired of waiting for him to come back and train me. He's out there doing his research when he should be training me. I mean, you're in the same boat as me, so I don't know how you're not anxious to begin your own training." Naruto stated.

Daichi leaned back against the bench. "I don't see what the big deal is. Our Senseis will return at the end of this month. I mean we have been doing self training since they left, so it's not like we haven't grown any stronger."

"I suppose you're right." Naruto said.

"You are still training, right? I'd hate to think that it was a waste to give you those wind jutsu scrolls. Let's not forget that the Third Hokage gave you some of his own, personal scrolls on bo staffs.

Then there's Sado who gave you that basic Fuinjutsu book to study. Honestly, you already have more than enough to study for the time being. Unless you're saying all of us have just wasted our time?" Daichi asked wit ha raised eye brow.

"Okay, you've made your point." Naruto sighed. "You've been spending way to much time with Sakura."

Daichi chuckled. "Well you're starting to sound a lot like Sasuke, and he's not even here."

Naruto was genuinely scared by Daichi's comment. "No, I don't want to be a Teme!"

Daichi crossed his arms and shook his head as his friend continued to freak out. Naruto soon stopped shouting as Kiba ran over to them.

"Guys, Lady Tsunade's got a big mission. She's called in Team Guy, 10, 8, and you two. She wants us there on the double." Kiba stated.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Looks like this relaxing day is over. Let's go Naruto." Daichi said.

"Right." Naruto stated.

 _ **Mission Room**_

Daichi, Naruto, and Kiba entered the room to find the other team already standing in lines before the desk. Daichi did take note that Yakumo was missing. Kiba walked over and stood behind Hinata, so Daichi took Naruto and stood on the far left next to Team Guy.

Now all 11 Genin were facing Tsunade. "Good, everyone that's supposed to be here has now arrived."

"So what's this big mission you have for us Granny?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade ignored Naruto's question instead beginning where she had intended. "This mission is a big one. It seems as though a large group of bandits has moved into the Land of Fire. One of the Lord's attendant's has asked that you 11 take care of them.

Their numbers are reported to be 500 strong." A couple of people gasped. "This is an A rank mission. Daichi and Shikamaru, you two are co-leaders. The bandits are said to be to the east of Kanabi Village. Set out as soon as you are able.

" _Bandits, huh?"_ Daichi thought remembering his time in Onwashi village.

" _Yeah, finally an important mission!"_ Naruto happily thought.

" _Yes, finally a mission where I can demonstrate my training and the power of youth!"_ Lee thought excitedly.

" _Bandits? What a drag."_ Shikamaru thought.

Kiba rubbed Akamaru's head. _"I guess this will be a good test as to weather or not Maru's training has been effective."_

" _500 bandit? I suppose it's a good thing that I've been getting some extra training in with Guy Sensei. I should be able to protect Lady Hinata through out this ordeal."_ Neji thought.

"I want everyone at the front gate in an hour." Daichi ordered.

Everyone nodded their heads.

 _ **Konoha Gate, 1 Hour Later…**_

Most of the group had already assembled and were just waiting for Naruto and Kiba to show up. Daichi and Shikamaru stood off to the side. Daichi had his white bladed tanto strapped to his left leg.

His two bone and metal alloy katanas were strapped to his sides. He was only beginning to learn how to dual wield, so he would only attempt such a thing is the situation became dire.

"What do you make of this mission?" Daichi asked.

Shikamaru replied. "It's going to be troublesome that's for sure."

"500 bandits is a lot, but usually a bandit can't stand up to a Shinobi. Even a fresh out of the academy bandit is good enough to beat one bandit. We just so happen to have a lot of skilled Genin. Still…" Daichi left off.

Shikamaru asked, "You thinking about those bandits you face awhile back?"

He nodded his head. "They are a possibility we can't rule out. Though I think it's a slim one. If they really were 500 strong, then you'd think people would have heard about such a large and skilled group before now."

"We also can't rule out the possibility that this mission is forged." Shikamaru said.

Daichi closed his eyes. "Yes, I suppose that to is a possibility." He sighed. "We can't really say for certain, but let's me and you be on toes for this one."

"Agreed." Shikamaru said.

 _ **With the Rest of the Team**_

"I expected Naruto to be late, but Kiba to. We're supposed to have already left by now." Ino said irritably.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Hinata assured.

"So Neji, why do you think one of the Lord's attendants would ask for so many Genin to take on a mission like this?" Tenten inquired trying to pass the time.

Neji replied, "Yes, I suppose it doesn't make much sense. Enough money was sent to compensate all 11 of us for this mission, but they could have saved money by asking for Guy Sensei and Kakashi Sensei.

The two of them could easily take out 500 bandits. Maybe this is meant to be a test. The Lord may be losing faith, so he's testing our Generation to see how capable we'll be going forward. It's equally likely that this could be a trap."

"They'd have so much to gain. This group is made up mostly of Clan heirs, or in Daichi's case a clan head, after all." Shino stated.

"There are countless other possibilities as well, but the two I listed before just seem like the likely options." Neji stated.

Kiba jumped onto the gate of the village before jumping down into the middle of the group.

"Alright, I am here! Let's get the mission started!" Kiba happily exclaimed.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"You're late you idiot besides we still have to wait for Naruto." Ino angrily stated.

Kiba rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I didn't realize I was late. I just had to make a quick stop and pick up something for the mission."

Daichi looked at the group and noticed two bands, with seals, clasped around Kiba's wrist.

This made him smile. _"So Kiba, you feel comfortable enough to bring those on this mission. I will admit that makes me feel better about this."_

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Naruto stopped among the larger group. "I couldn't leave on an empty stomach, so I stopped by Ichiraku for a bit to eat."

"That's no fair! How come you get to eat!? What about…" Choji exclaimed.

"That's enough." Shikamaru stated causing everyone to look at their two leaders.

"Here's how we're going to do this. Kanabi Village will be our base of operations. If anything separates us, that's where we'll meet. Our bags; however, are going to be stashed inside a grove of trees outside the village.

We'll stay at this grove of trees while Hinata, Neji, Shino, and Lee head out to get a look at the bandit camp from afar. Once they come, me and Shikamaru will formulate a plan to take them out. Do you all understand?" Daichi asked.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Then let's go." Shikamaru stated.

 _ **A Fair Distance from the Bandit Camp, Some Time Later…**_

Neji and Hinata were using their Byakugan to scan the camp. Shino was hanging back and waiting to send his insects in while Lee was on guard for any incoming threats.

"It can't be…" Hinata stated.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Shino asked.

"There's no one in the camp or the surrounding area." Hinata stated.

Lee asked, "Do you think they somehow saw our group and fled? That would be most unyouthful"

"It wouldn't make sense for a group as large as theirs to run from us though. Though I do see a hatch leading into the earth, so it might be possible they all went through it, and this camp is merely a cover for them." Neji stated.

Shino's insects came out. "My insects will take a closer look at the camp."

 _ **Grove of Trees, Some Time Later…**_

Neji, Lee, Hinata, and Shino rejoined the rest of the team.

"What did you see?" Naruto eagerly asked having been bored until now.

"The camp appears to be abandoned with a hatch leading into the earth. We couldn't see much else as we were to far away from the camp for our eyes to reach." Neji reported.

"If the bandits are anywhere, they're wherever that hatch leads." Hinata stated.

"My insects reported that there were no traps either." Shino added.

Shikamaru and Daichi shared a nod.

"Here's what we're going to do. We're heading into the camp and into that hatch." Shikamaru began.

"Our mission is to take out these bandits, but we have to be careful. They must know their way around down there, so stick with your teams." Daichi continued.

"Remember to watch each others backs. Also, before we leave, make sure you have what you need on you. It'd be to troublesome to have to come back here for it." Shikamaru finished.

 _ **Bandit Camp**_

The 11 Genin entered the camp which was nothing but a bunch of varying tents. Just to be sure, the group took some time to look around. They only found sleeping bags and fire pits that gave the impression the bandits had been here recently.

The group soon convened on the hatch. Lee and Naruto threw it open to revealing stairs wide enough for 5 people to walk side by side. They then waited as Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Neji tried to sense what was down their.

"We can't see past the first few stairs." Hinata sated in shock.

Neji added. "The enemy must have a rouge Hyuga in the ranks. It's the only thing, in this situation, that could be blocking our sight."

"At the bottom of the stairs their is a large room with four closed doors." Shino stated.

"These bandits seem to have masked their scents. All we're getting is the smell of wet brick." Kiba reported.

"We'll walk down side by side with our teams. Me and Naruto will go first allowing us to react to any threats. Team 8, you'll follow after us. Most of your sense's may not help us down here, but your combat abilities will.

Team 10, you follow them. Most of your jutsu is good for support. Having two lines between you and any threat will give you time to capitalize on those jutsu. Team Guy, you will bring up the rear, so that you can watch out backs." Daichi stated.

They all walked down the stairs in the order decided by Daichi. Once they were all in, their way out was sealed by a slab of earth that closed with a resounding thud scaring several of the members.

Before anyone could speak, they heard a voice over a communication system on the wall. "Welcome Genin of the Leaf Village. My name is Tenjo, and I'd like all of you to participate in a game of mine."

" _A game? What's going on here?"_ Shikamaru thought.

"So the mission was a lie then." Neji stated.

"That mission was merely a ploy to bring all the members of the Konoha 12 here. Unfortunately, it appears you were unable to bring Sakura Haruno. That's fine, 11 out of 12 is still more than enough for me to have some fun." Tenjo happily stated.

"We're not here for your amusement!" Kiba angrily exclaimed.

"Amusement is simply a byproduct. I often hear your generation is one with great potential, so let's put that to test. If you prove you're strong enough, you're free to leave. Lose… Well I'd like to keep that my little secret."

"What if we break out of here!? Shadow Clone Jutsu." Everyone turned to watch Naruto as he formed a ball of Chakra with his clone. "Rasengan!" Naruto declared as he ran by everyone and slammed the attack into the hatch door."

Instead of destroying the door, the attack was sucked into it. Blue colored seals glowed brightly for a moment before blending in with the hatch again. Naruto fell to the ground, and Hinata helped him to his feet.

"Naruto, the reports were right about you. The Rasengan is a jutsu that I haven't seen in a long time." Tenjo stated.

Naruto ignored him. "Come on guys, we just have to overload these seals with Chakra."

"That's not a bad plan. A good number of seals can be by passed by Chakra, but this whole complex is interwoven with those seals. This mean that they can hold a fairly large amount. I'm not certain, but I believe they can hold all nine Tailed Beast and the 4 Sacred Beast before before being overloaded.

Though I'm thinking that may be kind of a stretch. At the very least, they are capable of holding your Chakra wile still having plenty of room for more. No, the only way your getting out is if you beat me game."

"How do you suggest we do that? It's you're game, so the rules would clearly benefit you." Tenten stated.

"Believe it or not, I am a fair man. The rules are always kept simple so neither side can bend them." Tenjo replied.

"Fine, if that's the only way to get out of here, then we'll play your game. Give us your word that you'll free us upon victory." Daichi stated.

"I already did. Win my game, and I'll let you go. Though I will say right now that you Daichi have some special rules that I will only explain at a later date. Do not worry though, I will explain them before you have play." Tenjo said.

"Mind telling me why there are special rules for me?" Daichi asked.

"I'd rather not say." Tenjo said.

"What are the rules of your game then?" Shikamaru asked.

"As I said, they're very simple. All 11 of you are to continue to the bottom floor. There you will find 4 doors each with your team name or number above them. Your team must be the one to enter each door.

Walk down the hallways and you'll come to three doors, Each door leads to an opponent or opponents picked out for you. They'll either be bandits or Rouge Shinobi who've join me.

Each room you enter will have doors leading to your teammates rooms. This means that if all of your team takes one door then the three rooms will become one room and you must take on all opponents."

"Let's say we all take a different room, will we get to go and help our teammates if we finish earlier then they do?" Choji asked.

"No you will not, but I have a second game that all the winners of this game can partake in. If any of your friends lose, then you will merely need to win this second game to free them. Continue down the stairs when you're ready." Tenjo stated.

"At least this guy doesn't seem to want to kill us." Shikamaru stated.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean we should all be on our toes. Let's move onward." Daichi said.

With no other choice, the 11 Shinobi made their way down the stairs.

 _ **The Room with Four Doors**_

The group entered the room and saw that it was made of white tiles with a blur tint. It looked a lot like a temple. The room itself was 3 times the height of the Leaf Village's gate.

Team 7's door was on the right wall, Team'8 was on the left wall, and Team 10's and Guy's was across from where they stood, but there was a fair distance between the two.

Daichi sighed, "Alright, this is where we part ways." He turned and smiled. "Kiba, don't go losing your cool."

Kiba chuckled. "I make no promises."

"My Eternal Rival, you better not lose!" Lee exclaimed.

Daichi stuck his hands in his pockets and looked bored. "Honestly, I'm more concerned with you losing."

"My rival is so cool!" Lee exclaimed.

Hinata approached Naruto. "Be careful in there Naruto, and do your best to look out for Daichi."

Naruto happily said, "You know I will, and you look out for your team as well."

"Hinata, you should really be telling Daichi to look out for Naruto. Knowing that idiot, he's likely to get them both killed, and that doesn't even seem like a possibility." Shikamaru said in a joking manner.

"Oh yeah, well your lazy attitude is likely to get your team killed." Naruto retorted.

"At least Shikamaru has a brain unlike you Naruto." Ino stated.

"He's also one of the only two of our generation who'd become a Chunin." Choji added.

"Daichi and Kiba, you better put my dad's hard work to good use." Tenten said.

"We intend to." They both replied.

"This is nice and all, but may I remind you that we're supposed to be playing a 'game'." Neji stated.

"I concur with Neji." Shino stated.

"Alright, let's get a move on everyone." Daichi stated.

Everyone moved towards their doors and entered together. The doors closed themselves behind them effectively cutting everyone off from one another.

* * *

LordSesshomaru: I love how you use the Naruto anime as a base for this story, but you build on it and introduce new characters and more blood traits and clans to make it your own. Your story is amazing, and I can't wait to see how it ends!

Quillion900: I loved Naruto as it is, but I thought I could tell a bit of a different story. You know ramp up the danger, give us three parts instead of just 2. Because here's how each of these parts is going to escalate. Part 1 a final big mission, Part two Self contained Konoha War, Part Three you get your 4th Shinobi War with a lot more death and a lot more of those reanimated corpses. I'm also attempting to sort of maybe build up a third faction in all of this, but no promises on that.

LordSesshomaru: This review might be too late, since you have already written 86 chapters, but my candidate for being paired with Diachi is Kanja of the hidden mist village. I am very much against pairing him, Diachi, with Hana Inuzuka because, so far, he has had no contact with her, and she is much older than him.

LordSesshomaru: I share Nero Novemember's opinion on the possibility of Hana paired with Diachi. There has been no occasion where they have met, so far, and she does not seem like the kind of person that he would fall for. I don't actually know who Yakumo and Nadshiko are, but I believe that shipping Diachi with another OC would be easier to pull off.

Quillion9000: I suppose I could have used have used Kanja, and they did meet up a few times, but the pair has already been set. Hana is 16 in this story and not 18 while Daichi is at 13 when they officially start dating. It is three years apart, but you have to remember that he is a Shinobi as is she. Their life spans are reportedly smaller than usual civilians. I don't think it's to odd for couples of Shinobi to be apart in age.

It's not like there going to get married to soon. That will probably happed in part two or three were Daichi is 2-5 years older making the gap seem even less important. Yakumo, was a Anime only girl that I've made Fanon (Fan canon in my story) It doesn't just put her in this story, but also her clan who I can change to play a different role then they did in the anime.

Nadeshiko was also an anime only village that appeared in the later parts of the Naruto Shippuden anime for an episode. It is a village of only Kunochi meaning that they must seek out men from other village. they find a husband by fighting him. If he loses, he dies. If he wins, then the girl takes the male Shinobi back to her village so that they can marry. It was never specified, but I think they either killed the male or tossed him out once he gave them a girl.

I mean you can't be an all woman village with men who are married in the village. Maybe by popular demand this can still happen. I mean it's not impossible that Daichi and Hana's Relationship won't work. It's just I'm going to need a lot of different reviews chiming in that they want the paring with Daichi to change. Until then it's Daichi x Hana

LordSesshomaru: I don't know if I missed something, or if it was only in the anime, which I am not very far in, but I have no idea who or what Kumo, Yugito, and jinchuriki are. If you could explain what they are, that would help explain what various reviews are talking about.

Quillion9000: Kumo is Kumogakure or the Village Hidden in the Clouds. It's in both the anime and Manga and is home to Killer Bee Jinchuriki of the 8 tails and Yugito Nii Jinchuriki of the 2 tails. Naruto is also a Jinchuriki of the 9 tails and Gaara is the Jinchuriki of the one tails. Jinchuriki is a term that only appears in Shippuden. There are basically 9 entities that make someone a Jinchuriki when sealed inside of them.

Jinchuriki means: Power of Human Sacrifice. As you've seen that is an accurate tittle with how Naruto and Gaara were treated in their respective village. Though Kumo treats its Jinchuriki with respect. That's because they are the closest thing to a Blood Limit they have. They have no Blood Limits at all even though they do want one. I hope this helps clear up your confusion on this

Lord Sesshomaru: I vote for Tayuya to have her own team.

Quillion9000: I want to say thank you for voting on the questions even though some of those were already closed. I hope you continue to vote because you're one of the few who does. Thanks you for all these reviews.

* * *

Now for this new question. Which team should Kiba Lead and which team should Neji Lead. The other two teams will consist of:

Team: Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon Gekko (Is related to Hayate in my story), and Moegi

Team: Ayane Uzumaki, Ayano Uzumaki, and Inari Mochi


	89. The Game: Team 10

I am very surprised I got this chapter out so soon, but the ideas for this chapter just came to me in a moment of inspiration. In this chapter Team Konoha loses its first players. hopefully you like what I've done for the 1st chapter. Choji get's his chance to shine and so does Shikamaru. There's even some new jutsu in it, and a bit of an unexpected thing.

Either way, I think it's safe to say that these 'games' shall go on for three more chapters with each team getting their own spot light, so that you can see what they are capable of, or maybe what they're incapable of when paired against strong opponents that I have lined up for them to take on. Though I think we know that some of these Shinobi won't be much of a challenge for some of the heavy hitters.

Enjoy, and don't forget to vote for the question down below. That one is going to close once we get to the end of this 1st 'game'. If you don't feel like voting then merely leave a review in general. Now get set to enjoy the 1st of many fights to come.

* * *

 _ **With Team 10**_

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji soon came to another, slightly smaller room with three doorways that had their pictures from when they first became Shinobi above them.

"Team 10, I must say that I admire your fathers. They have such a dedication to teamwork. Individually, they would have been weak, but together they form one of the strongest teams Konoha's ever had.

It inspired the Leaf to try and replicate such a success with you three. I wonder, how does feel to be put on a team merely because your fathers were on one. Ino, you may have actually been put on Team 7 if it wasn't for your father.

Choji, you'd have been great to round Team 8 out. Face it, your two teams are so unbalanced. Shikamaru, your dream was to have a standard Shinobi's career. You never wanted to be a Chunin. You never wanted these responsibilities.

You were stuck with two teammates who are useless without your leadership. Ino's a hopeless fan girl fawning after two boys who are out of her league. Then there's Choji who's to kind to be a Shinobi…" Tenjo joyfully stated.

"Please, you can't break our team up with your words.." Ino said determined.

"Yeah, we're a team and we stick together." Choji added.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "I won't lie, being a Chunin's a drag. On my first big mission everyone ended up in the hospital and we failed to bring Sasuke back." He sighed and shrugged. "I've just got to deal with the hand I've been given."

Tenjo chuckled, "You misunderstand my intentions. I'm merely trying to dissuade you from trying to a fight a battle you're going to lose."

"How do you know we'll lose when we haven't even tried?" Ino asked.

"Simple. The three opponents I have set up for you are two Rouge Shinobi from Konoha, and a Nara who was born outside your village. They know your clan's techniques better than you do.

I'm only trying to stop you three from getting to injured. It's your choice how you proceed. I am nice enough to give you and out thought. At the back of each room there is a door.

This door usually opens once you've won, and leads you back to the 1st room. It's where all the winners end up. If you three press on together, then you have the option to surrender.

At that point, two of you shall lose and 1 shall win. Oh and Shikamaru, don't think you can pull a fast over on them. You're not going to be able to make it so all three of you can escape. Proceed when you are ready." Tenjo stated.

"I really don't like this guy." Ino stated irritated.

"What do you think Shikamaru? Could three members of our clans really be here?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru sighed, "It's not impassible. Remember that Neji said his and Hinata's Byakugan were being blocked. To my knowledge, only the Hyuga Clan knows seals that can block their sight.

The way I see it, either this Tenjo guy has Ex-Konoha Shinobi on his side, or he has one heck of a seal master considering the inlay of seals we saw on the hatch. Knowing our luck, it's probably both."

"Then how do we proceed Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru got into his thinking pose for this one.

He soon opened his eyes. "Okay, this guy clearly knows about all of us which means he likely has several Konoha Shinobi that know about our jutsu and skills. Though they couldn't possibly know the skills we've managed to acquire in the past 6 month.

They couldn't because noon from our clans have defected since in last few years. Daichi's committee meeting just became a big advantage for us. They won't know about the new jutsus we've created.

Meaning we have the element of surprise on our side. At the same time, with the recent trouble, we have upped our training. More like I was forced to by my mom, but that's besides the point.

What we should do is head down the middle path together. Just because they were called Jonin doesn't mean there as strong as Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, or Asuma Sensei. It also gives us the surrender option if we need it."

"Then let's go." Ino stated.

Choji said, "Yeah."

Shikamaru stood up and moved towards the middle path with his team. "Just make sure to stay on your guard."

They walked in and the door sealed behind them.

 _ **Middle Room**_

A skinny, tall man with spiky black hair in a Nara pony tail and black eyes was leaning against the back door with his arms cross. He was wearing a long sleeved, black shirt with matching pants.

The two doors on his sides opened and he casually glanced at them before yawning. "So they've chosen to face all three of us at once. That's nice. It'll make this whole thing a lot easier." The man said.

From the left doorway came a skinny man with slanted eyes. He had long, auburn hair that he wore in a pony tail that reached down his back. He was wearing the standard attire of a Konoha Jonin.

"Hello Daen, It's nice to see that the current clan heirs have guts." The man said.

Daen just continued to lean against the door. He didn't even turn his head.

"I could care less about that Muto." Daen stated plainly.

"Come on Daen, are you really going to hold onto this act?" Muto asked.

Daen sighed, "Yes, it'll mislead the clan heirs into thinking I'm like any other Nara. This way they'll never see it coming when I use my true abilities."

"Hey, if Daen wants to mislead his clan heir, then I say we let him. Just be sure not to kill them. You know Lord Hatake wants them alive." A third man said.

This man was robust with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He also has triangular markings on both of his cheek. He was wearing the customary armor of the Akimichi Clan, with the kanji for "food" on its chest.

"I'm well aware of this Makaro. Don't worry, I'm just going to rough them up a bit. Also, Shikamaru Nara is not my clan heir and Shikaku is not my clan head." Daen said.

 _ **With Team 10**_

The Three members of Team 10 walked into the room and saw the three Ex-Jonin they were supposed to fight.

"He's a an Akimichi alright." Choji was staring at Makaro. "That armor's a dead give away.

"That man in the middle is wearing a similar hair style, but there doesn't appear to be any other familiar features about him. Still it's likely that he is a Nara." Shikamaru stated.

Ino was on the verge of tears. Shikamaru and Choji looked at her in concern.

"Ino, are you doing okay?" Choji asked.

The past rushed through Ino's mind.

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _Ino was 5._

 _Muto was across from her with pads on his hands. He was down on her level so she could hit them._

 _Muto smiled, "Lady Ino, I want you to punch the pads with everything you got." She did as she was told. "Very good. Keep it up." She continued to punch them._

 _She was able to keep it up for about 3 minutes before falling to the ground tired after the other things he made her do._

 _Muto picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. "Your dad's going to be so proud when he hears how well you did today."_

" _You really think so?" Ino asked._

" _Of course, you're on your way to becoming a great clan head. How about I take you out for ice cream?" Muto asked._

" _Yeah!" Ino exclaimed._

 _Ino was 6._

 _She was at the target field practicing with some training kunai while Muto watched her. Inochi approached him._

" _How's her training coming along Muto?" Inochi happily asked._

" _It's coming along well Lord Inochi. You're raising a fine Kunochi." Muto stated._

 _Inochi chuckled. "Don't forget your involvement in her training as well Muto. I'm very grateful that you can help her when I'm not here to do it."_

 _Ino was 8._

" _I understand. Thank you." Inochi closed the door and sighed._

 _Ino ran down stairs. "Hey dad, I'm heading… Is something wrong?"_

 _Inochi showed Ino the head band. "Ino, Muto is Missing in Action. They have no idea if he's dead or was taken, but his team can't find him."_

 _Ino gasped. "No, he can't be." she looked at his head band and saw that the cloth had been changed to red. "No." she'd bought that for him thinking it looked better with his hair than the blue he had. "He was so strong."_

 _The tears freely flowed now. Inochi walked over and comforted his daughter._

 _ **Back with Team 10, Present…**_

"Muto, that girl seems like she knows you. Mind filling us in?" Makaro asked.

Muto waved it off. "I knew her. I used to be her guard and trained her whenever Inochi was to busy." Tears fell from Ino's eyes. "I won't fight her, but I will fight Choji or Shikamaru."

"If you were alive… If you were alive then why didn't you come back to the Leaf Village!" Ino sadly and angrily exclaimed.

Muto shrugged. "The fact is that I owe Lord Hatake my life. On my last mission for Konoha, my group was attacked by some skilled Rouges. I got separated from my team.

I managed to kill the Rouges around me, but I was left on the verge of death. Lord Hatake found me. He patched me and stayed with me until I was better. I owe him a life debt, and he asked that I served him. It's as simple as that."

"As interesting as this reunion is, I'd like you to start the game now." Tenjo stated.

"You heard him. You two hang back. I'll take the first shot at them." Daen plainly stated.

"Oh, you're not going to fight us all at once? Wouldn't that just create more work for you?" Shikamaru asked.

Daen moved faster than Shikamaru had anticipated appearing right in front of him with his palm outstretched shocking both Choji and Shikamaru.

"I might think that way, if I weren't also half my dad." Daen's palm rest on Shikamaru's chest. "Exploding Palm!"

He smiled as Shikamaru rocketed straight into the wall of the building. Ino didn't even react. She was just frozen in place as she stared at Muto.

"Shikamaru!" Choji wove some hand signs. "Expansion Jutsu." He then retracted his limbs once he grew. "Human Boulder!"

Choji rolled right at Daen.

Daen stuck his hands in his pockets before jumping into the air as an explosion started to form around his leg. "Landmine Kick."

The kick blew up on contact sending Choji into another wall. At this point, Shikamaru picked himself back up while rubbing his head. He looked for his teammates. He saw that Choji was down and Ino was still frozen in place.

The half-Nara wasn't paying attention to him right now, so he snaked his shadow out towards him. Daen smiled and he moved backwards until the shadow reached its limit.

"I may not use the shadow jutsu's of my mother's clan, but I'm perfectly aware of them." Daen stated.

Shikamaru smiled as he changed his hand sign. "I figured as much, but the clan has been changing in recent times. True Shadow Shuriken Jutsu."

Pieces of the shadow came up from the the ground and formed into shuriken. They then launched themselves at a surprised Daen. He was still able to avoid them by jumping to the right causing them to fly by.

"That's interesting, but still not…" The shuriken circled around and hit Daen's back. They then disappeared as blood started to trickle from the wounds.

"True Shadow Shuriken Jutsu, a jutsu that creates shuriken from the shadows. Since they are shadows, a Nara can control their movement." Shikamaru explained as he created several more.

Daen smiled already thinking of their weakness. He dodged them while counting the seconds. Eventually, the attack dissipated.

"10 seconds, not bad for a newly created jutsu. You'd probably have maintained it better if I stayed near the shadows." Daen stated.

Shikamaru grunted. _"He's already found the weakness. Should have guessed another Nara would be troublesome like that."_

Daen, with his fist coated in explosion style, appeared in front of Shikamaru. This prompted him to change his hand sign once more.

"Land Mine Fist." Daen stated throwing a punch at Shikamaru.

"Shadow Shield Jutsu." Shikamaru declared.

A shadow shield appeared in Shikamaru's right hand. He bright up and held iit in front of him with both arms. The explosion connected sending Shikamaru skidding across the floor and destroying the shield. He was still on his feet.

Daen smile. "You're a lot more fun to fight than I thought you'd be Shikamaru. Got any more tricks up your sleeve?"

" _I've already used all my tricks up, and those jutsu haven't even been fully tested either. Ino's still out of it. At least no one's attacked her yet.t. It'd hard enough to protect her if he did._

 _Not to mention we're only fighting one of them. In addition, I'm not in good shape. My Chakra's already starting to run out and my bones are sore. Hopefully Choji…"_ Shikamaru thought.

"Hey, leave Shikamaru alone and come face me!" Choji firmly stated with his case of three, colored food pills out.

"Choji, you can't use those!" Shikamaru exclaimed afraid of what would happen to his friend..

"I wish you were right Shikamaru, but you ad Ino are in no shape to fight. We have no idea what happens to us if we lose." He opened the first compartment. "I'm not just stand aside while you give it your all. It's not the Akimichi way and it's not my Nindo."

"Daen, you can't let him take those food pills!" Makaro stated clearly afraid.

Daen was confused. "Why? What's so…"

"First up, the green spinach pill." Choji ingested it. "Also, the yellow curry pill." He took that one as well. "Expansion Jutsu: Human Boulder!" Choji formed into a ball and sped right at Daen.

Daen's eyes opened wide. _"What the hell! That's ones speed just shot of exponentially."_ He gritted his teeth as he prepared another explosion. "Landmine Fist."

He threw his first forward as Choji. He made contact with him, but Daen was shocked once again as Choji tore through the explosion and plowed right into him.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu: Arm." Choji's arm grew.

He reached out and grabbed Daen as he got to his feet. He wouldn't hold onto him for long though.

"Expansion Jutsu: Human Boulder." Makaro stated.

He rolled at Choji forcing him to let go and avoid the hit. Makaro came to a stop next to Daen.

"Alright Daen, things have just gotten to the point were I'm stepping in. That kid has the Akimichi food pills on him. Each is and will increase his Chakra to outstanding levels. We need to work together if want any shot of beating him now." Makaro stated.

Daen got to his feet while panting. "Very well."

The two of them charged at Choji.

 _ **With Shikamaru**_

Shikamaru groaned as the second of the three members joined in. If he knew Choji as well as he did, then the big idiot would take the third pill soon unless he received some back up, so he ran over to Ino and gripped her on the shoulders.

"Ino, you're being troublesome. Snap out of your thoughts and help us!" Shikamaru firmly stated..

Ino had seen everything as it unfolded, but she was to shock and sad to do anything. It was like it all took a back seat when she saw Muto who was just watching the fight,

"S-Shikamaru, you don't understand." Ino said.

"Ino, whatever issues your dealing with can wait for later. Choji is in trouble. I have little to no Chakra left. You need to help him. Have already forgotten what we said to that Tenjo guy?"

Ino shook her head and pushed Muto out of her mind. "You're right Shikamaru." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's go and help him."

"If things go bad, I want you to surrender. You go on ahead and help the others with the second game this Tenjo person has…"

Muto appeared behind Shikamaru and chopped his neck with an open hand causing the Chunin to fall unconscious. "You two are staying out of this one."

Ino's eyes opened wide as Shikamaru fell to the ground. It didn't last as she immediately took action. She stood before Muto taking her stance.

"I don't care about our connection because the one I share with my team is stronger. You've just made a huge mistake. Get ready because now you're going to face me."

"I already said I'm not going to fight you. I have to much respect for Inochi to do that. Do your worst, and I'll just avoid anything you try." Muto stated with a plain expression.

Ino knew Muto was far more advanced in her clan's jutsus, so those weren't an option. She knew little else. The only thing she could do was try the little Taijutsu she did know. She drew her kunai and charged at him with everything she had.

 _ **With Choji**_

Choji was no match for the two of them even with the two pills he had taken. Granted, he was holding his own, but just barley. He wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer either. The two pills he took were already starting ti negatively impact him.

" _Maybe I should just say we surrender."_ Choji blocked Makaro with his enlarged hand stopping the large boulder that he'd become. _"There's no telling what they'd do to me, Shikamaru, and Ino if we lose._

 _I could surrender and have Ino or Shikamaru move on, but that still means two of us lose. I have to take the last pill. If I fail to defeat all of them, then I at least give the others a chance to win this, and they can still surrender."_

Choji swung his hand hitting Daen and sending him away. _"This is it. Even if it means my death, I have to protect my team."_ He landed, pulled out the container, and took the last pill. _"Last is the red chili pill."_

Butterflies made of Chakra began to fly around Choji.

"Daen, you need to move right now. As it stands, I'm the only one who has a chance of countering him." Makaro stated.

"What are you…" Daen asked while shocked by the Chakra the lowly Genin was giving off.

Then he felt it. Chakra was beginning to swell from within Makaro as well. It felt identical to Choji's.

" _I know I will die, but that does not matter."_ Makaro looked at Daen. "If that kid's still alive after this, then rush him to medical care. They'll give him a chance to survive like Lord Hatake wants."

"What are you doing Makaro!?" Daen yelled concerned.

Makaro ignored him. "I, Makaro Akimichi, swear to transform from a caterpillar into a butterfly, and take flight."

One wing appeared on Makaro's back.

" _So he managed to grow wings to, but it looks just as painful as these are for me. If that's the case, then I'll go after the Nara. At least this way I can give my friends a chance with only one Jonin level Shinobi."_

Choji vanished from Daen's line of sight. Makaro did the same. They both meet right in front of him and punched at the same time. Their attack meet wit ha resounding thud and created a wind that pushed Daen away.

When he stopped, he noticed that that both Akimichi were far skinnier than they'd originally been and the chakra they were given off was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"I will not let you hurt me friend!" Makaro shouted.

Choji retorted, "That goes double for me."

The two moved rapidly around the field while fighting each other. They were able to match each other blow for blow. They were both using the same style to fight each other. Makaro had had more time to master the style, but Choji's raw power and speed made up the difference.

Choji's hand started to glow with uncontrolled Chakra. _"I'll just have to hope that defeating one of them is enough."_

He got in close and punched Makaro with everything he had. The Akimichi went flying straight through the wall of the room and landing face down on the ground of that room while Choji fell his Chakra practically spent. He promptly passed out.

Daen was shocked for a moment, but he quickly ran to Makaro's side. He had to see if he was alright.

 _ **With Ino**_

Ino had felt the Chakra spike from two people, but she ignored it. She continued to focus on Muto and attempted to hit him. No matter what she did, she couldn't him him. He Chakra was running out to.

Muto eventually appeared behind her and grabbed her arms pinning them behind her back and holding her in place. Ino tried to struggle free, but it was of little use.

"Ino, stop struggling and look at your team. This fight is over. You can't lay a hand on me. You're only choice now is to take the surrender and play the second game." Muto stated.

Ino did look at her teammates. They were both down. There was little chance of them getting back up either.

"Right now you have a choice. You wither surrender or you lose. I will tell you that your friends will be looked after. Lord Hatake wants them alive. I'll tell them that you surrender because it was your only option. You just have to say it." Muto firmly stated.

Ino gritted her teeth. "I surrender."

She knew it was the right choice. She couldn't fight Muto. The door out of the room opened and Ino walked towards it, but not before she addressed the Ex-Jonin.

"I will be back to rescue my team. Know that I may not be strong enough to beat you, but I have friends who are. They will not take kindly to you capturing them." Ino walked away.

"There names are Daen Nara and Makaro Akimichi." Ino stopped. "Just thought you'd like to know. Also Makaro is dead now." she continued without a word leaving Muto alone. _"I wonder if she'll ever be able to forgive me after this is over."_

* * *

LordSesshomaru:Thank you for answering my reviews. I realize now that I was voting for questions that were no longer relevant, and decided to go to the last chapter to answer the current questions. That being said, I vote for Kiba to train the Konohamaru group and Negi to train the Uzumakis and Inari.

Quillion9000: You're are welcome. I'm always up for clearing up any questions any of you may have. Also, thank you for your vote. It has been counted.

Katara Tojiro: I vote for Negi leading team Ayane, Ayano, and Inari, and Kiba leading the Konohamaru trio.

Quillion9000: Thank you for your vote. It has been counted.

* * *

Which Team should Kiba and Neji lead(please leave your vote in a review): Result so far

Konohamaru Trio: Kiba- 2 votes; Neji- 0 votes

Uzumakis and Inari: Negi- 2 votes; Kiba- 0 votes


	90. The Game: Team 8

You know, as I go threw these 'game' chapters. You get to see Kiba's new weapon, technically none of their opponents are Ex-Konoha Shinobi, and one member is captures. I hope I at least gave them an awesome fight. Know that I have nothing against them. It's just at least one member from each team has to be captured. Team 10 was special case where that was a 2 for one deal. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and two more Chapter until I stop the question I have below.

* * *

 _ **Team 8**_

The three members of team 8 entered a room with three doors. Above each door was their pictures from when they first became Genin.

"This Tenjo does have Rouge Konoha Shinobi." Shino stated.

"What do you suppose we do Shino? How do we proceed?" Hinata asked.

"Tough to say. Either option is viable at this point." Shino stated.

"Yes, it appears that way doesn't it Team 8. What will you do? Do you break off from one another and enter rooms by yourself, do you all enter the same door, or do two of you take one door and the remaining person takes his/her own door?" Tenjo stated.

"You can save your mind games. They won't work on us." Kiba stated.

"They may not work on Shino or Hinata, but what about you Kiba. You are known to have quite the temper, and you aren't the sharpest kunai either." Tenjo stated.

Kiba smiled. "My temper's under control more these days. You're going to have to do a lot better if you want to make me angry."

Tenjo chuckled. "Seems I have some outdated information. I wonder how much of it is factual anymore. Either way, I'll leave you to make your decision in peace."

"This appears to be a trap?" Shino stated.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Those pictures on the doors indicate the path each of us should take. A smart move would be to stack the game in his favor by having the opponent we'd face be something that can counter or compete with us." Kiba explained.

Shino raised an eye brow at Kiba. He was happy his friend was using his mind, but since when did Kiba start thinking so much about something. Clearly he was out of the loop when it came to his team. He resolved to change that after this whole affair.

"This means that the smart move would be for each of us to take a room that isn't our own." Shino stated.

Kiba smiled, "You two can do that, but I'm heading down my own path. Their leader said it himself. His information is outdated. Which means whoever he's got lined up for me in no match for who I am now."

Kiba ran down his hall before they could say anything more, and his door sealed behind him.

"I suppose Kiba is right. We've trained harder than ever before, so we should see this as a test for how far we've come. I'm fine switching halls with you Hinata if you so wish it." Shino stated.

Hinata thought back to all her training since the Chunin Exams. "I want to go down my own path as well. Switching paths means that I give up, and I can't do that. It's not my Nindo." _"It's not Naruto's Nindo either."_

"Then good luck Hinata." Shino stated.

Hinata nodded. "You to, and be careful Shino."

They walked down their own paths, and their doors sealed behind them as well.

 _ **With Shino**_

Shino calmly walked into the room where he was confronted by 50 bandit. They were all wearing light armor and had various weapons on them. None of them looked like Shinobi.

"Looks like our opponent is here." One of the bandits said.

Shino didn't say a word. He just continued to walk froward.

Another of them laughed. "Look, he's so afraid of us that he can't even speak."

Shino stopped once he'd reached the middle of the group. He did nothing else, but wait and stare at the back wall.

"The Aburame heir is scared of a few bandits." A bandit said amused.

Yet another bandit said. "Let's not put it off. Remember that Lord Hatake wants them alive."

The bandits charged at Shino with their weapons drawn. Still, the Aburame heir didn't move allowing a bandit to cleave him in halve. This revealed that they had been talking to an insect clone of Shino was not Shino.

His insects swarmed the two nearest bandits and began to feed on their Chakra. The remaining 48 Bandits looked at the scene in shock. They were helpless to do anything lest they put their other comrades in danger.

Just then two shuriken came from the doorway. The bandits they were aimed at manged to dodge them, but they came back around and nailed them on their backs. These shuriken had wires attached to them.

The shuriken had nailed the two bandits in their spines with enough force to put them out of the fight. The remaining 46 bandits turned towards the doorway as the real Shino walked into the room.

"So then, you are all involved in this game created by this Tenjo person. I am not thrilled that you would force my allies to play such a game as this. I suppose all I can do now is my part." Shino stated.

"That has to be the real one. Stay close to him, and make it hard for him to use his insects." A bandit ordered.

As they approached Shino, his insects started to come out of his sleeves and swirl around him like the Palm Rotation. "Insect Jar."

The bugs expanded entrapping 10 unlucky bandits who couldn't get away from the attack in time. In addition, the bug who attacked the first two bandits were done. They immediately swarmed two more bandits. and immediately went after two more.

This left 34 bandits. The remaining bandits drew throwing knives and threw them at the swarm. The knives sank into the insect jar, but this is what they wanted as the knives exploded throwing Shino back.

The 10 comrades, who'd been trapped, were unconscious on the ground. Shino began to get to his feet, but some of the bandits were already on him.

"You're pretty good kid, but now we have you surrounded." A bandit said.

"No, you are in fact surrounded." Shino calmly stated.

The men all turned just as the insects swarmed them. Half of them managed to avoid the insects by using their Chakra to jump past the swarm. The bandits were left with 17 standing.

"What are we supposed to do now? We aren't trained to fight someone like this!" A bandit exclaimed in fear after seeing 33 of his comrades taken down with little effort.

"You could always surrender and let me pass." Shino stated appearing next to the bandit.

Insects swarmed him leaving the group with another man down.

"At this point, we have little choice but to use what we've been taught by those Shinobi. Men, aim and fire at the insects and the Aburame." A bandit ordered.

The bandits all wove the hand signs. 8 pointed themselves, and 8 pointed themselves at the insects. "Fire Bullet Jutsu."

The shot out fire, but the insects flew and Shino jumped and landed on the roof. "This fight is over."

The insects came down on top of the remaining bandits. None remained standing and the door, I the back of the room, opened.

 _ **With Hinata**_

Hinata walked into her room where she saw a man with short black hair. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with matching pants and no shoes. His most notable feature were his eyes. They looked like a Hyuga's except they were red.

The man gave her a wicked smile. "Lord Hatake has just given me a blessing. Today I get to begin taking my revenge on the Hyuga clan. You are a…" He vanished and appeared behind her. "…good start."

Hinata spun around and dodged just as the man punched at her. His fist soared by her head, and she saw that it it was glowing an eerie red. Hinata activated her Byakugan as the man threw a flurry of punches at her.

Hinata just managing to avoided the strikes thanks to the water variation of the Gentle fist that had been made. It was called the ripple Ripple Fist. This style was more like a graceful dance. You avoid the strikes and wait for a time to counter.

The man continued to speak. "The Elders wanted to use me. Do you know that Daughter of Hiashi? They wanted me to become a weapon for them. These eyes are an imperfect fusion of the Byakugan and Sharingan.

My mother was forced to marry an Uchiha, but I was never born with either eye. I was never born with this eye. Oh, I was treated like dirt. Even worse than that boy with the blue hair. I was and embarrassment. A failed attempt at combining our eyes.

My parents were said to have died on a mission. It was a mission they were on together. Do you think if they were together they'd have died? The answer is no. My parents were ordered to die by the elders of the Hyuga Clan.

I was secretly taken out of the village. No one even knew I existed. Lord Hatake brought me to a scientist. He unlocked my eyes that were latent. This is neither the Sharingan nor a the Byakugan. It is my instrument for revenge!

I will burn the Hyuga Clan to the ground. I will kill everyone. You look horrified. Did you think they weren't capable of such a thing, or are you in denial? Could it be that you pity me, or do you think what I've said is true?

Are you thinking that I could come back? That we could have them locked up?" His speed picked up and he punched Hinata in the stomach with enough force that she went flying into a wall of the room.

"I'm not going to do that. The Hyuga Clan will die by my hands. Nothing will stand in the way of my revenge. You're lucky Lord Hatake wants you alive, or I'd have killed you by now."

Hinata got to her feet and took her stance with determination still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you've suffered so much. No one in our clan should have to suffer as you have. Not you, not your parents, not the Branch Family, and not my sister. Someday the Hyuga Clan will change.

I will fight you with everything I have, and not because it's the way out of here. No, it's because I wish to show you that I understand how you feel even if it's just a little. This ways your mind can have a semblance of peace."

"That's clever way of saying that I've lost my mind. I will admit that it's a little jumbled, but I've never seen the word clearer than I do now. My power is far superior than those elders could have ever predicted.

My Uchiha blood gives me fast reaction times. My Hyuga blood gives me the ability to see what others cannot. In the end, I am the weapon the elders wanted, but I'm also human.

I get to make my own choices. I get to choose who I'm pointed at. I choose the whole Hyuga Clan. Their practices are outdated. Once Lord Hatake is done with you, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

He charged forward and Hinata changed stances. He hands moved behind her and she placed her left leg up.

"Protective 8 Trigrams 64 palms." Hinata declared.

A net of Chakra blades appeared before Hinata. Iroha's whole body began to glow red. The blades rushed at him, but he just ran right threw them. Hinata spun to the right and Iroha ran right into the wall cracking it.

He turned around just as Hinata got into a familiar stance. "You are in my field of divination. 8 Trigrams 64 Palms. 2 palms. 4 palms. 8 palms. 16 palms. 32 palms. 64 palms."

Every attack struck Iroha dead center pushing him against the wall. The attack continued to crack the wall further. Eventually, the attack finish and Iroha pried himself from the wall.

His smile was still on his face as blood leaked from the sides of his mouth. "That was a neat one." He reach out and grabbed Hinata by jer throat before slamming her into the wall. "It's mine turn now."

He picked Hinata up and held her against the wall with his arm. "This was a lot of fun. Do you have anything else you'd like to saw or do." Hinata reached into her pouch and produced a kunai. "A kunai won't kill me. You're not in the right…"

Hinata took the kunai and stabbed it into the wall with all her strength. The kunai went right through the crack in the wall. Combined with the damage that was already done, it was only a matter of seconds before the whole thing came crashing down.

Iroha threw Hinata away and jumped out of the wall of the crumbling wall. Hinata got to her feet still ready to fight off Iroha who was still on his feet.

"Clever Hinata." The red Chakra was growing denser. "It's not going to be enough to stop me." He appeared a few feet from her and took the Hyuga Clan's stance. "You're in ranch of my field of damnation. 8 Trigrams Slicing Cross Waves!"

He crossed his arms before slamming them down to his sides. This sent out visible Chakra in am x that slammed into Hinata's chest. This attack wasn't aimed at her Chakra points.

The attack tore an x straight threw Hinata's coat and straight into her skin leaving a visible x design on her. Blood started to pour out of the wound. Iroha laughed as he capitalized on this.

He appeared behind her and knocked her out with a chop to her neck. "Looks like I win."

He slung the body over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

 _ **With Kiba**_

Kiba entered his room and smiled when he saw his opponent. "Oh yeah, let's get this fight started!"

Akamaru barked in agreement as he hoped down to Kiba's side.

The two of them were facing a male Shinobi with a Hidden Rain Village head band on his forehead. He had chin length, grey hair. His muscles could be clearly seen as he was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, grey pants, ninja sandals, and brown arm warmers.

The man smiled. "You're speaking my language. You're going to be way more fun than these other people in this army. It's always Lord Hatake this and Lord Hatake that. You are refreshing change of pace already. You're going t give me a fight."

Kiba smiled. "You're going to be a good test of my new skills." He was weaving hand signs. "Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone." Akamaru changed into a copy of Kiba. "Now, it's time to display my new weapons."

Kiba poured Chakra into the seal bands around his wrist. They glowed a dark red before causing black claw gauntlets to appear on both his hands.

"Looks like it's time to get started." The man held out his right arm. "I know who you are Kiba Inuzuka, so it's only fair you know who I am. I am Murasame an Ex-Special Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Rain." In his hand appeared a scythe made of water. "And I am your opponent."

"Good, and here I thought you weren't going to be a challenge for me." The real Kiba stated with a smile.

Kiba and Akamaru squared off with Murasame. Then they ran at each other. Kiba jumped into the air and spun on his way down. His claws collide with the scythe, and the two were locked.

"Akamaru, use Howling Fang." Kiba ordered.

Akamaru began to spin and head straight for Murasame. The Special Jonin released his weapon, but it was to late as he took the attack dead on and got pushed away. Akamaru jumped away and landed next to Kiba as the man got back to his feet.

Murasame wove some hand signs. "Water Style: Hail Barrage."

Chunks of ice appeared above Kiba and Akamaru.

"Akamaru, Fang over Fang." Kiba ordered.

The two spun out of the range of the jutsu just as they began to come down. They were heading straight for Murasame.

He jumped onto the wall and began to run around the room. Kiba and Akamaru were catching up with him, so he jumped of and sailed in between the two spinning vortexes. The two of them then landed.

Murasame landed and began to focus his Chakra. He was changing the way it flowed and moved.

"Looks like if I want to keep up, I'm going to have to become a whole lot faster. Heart Acceleration Jutsu!" Murasame stated.

Chakra began to come out of Murasame leaking into the air. He smiled as he moved quicker than before. He then appeared in between the two of them. Murasame spun and kicked both of them away.

He then then ran at Kiba. Kiba sprung off his hands and went on the offensives as he tired to hit the Special Jonin.

"Akamaru, Dynamic Marking." Kiba ordered.

Akamaru changed back to normal. He spun over Kiba and peed on Murasame. Fortunately, he wasn't looking up, so none of it got in his eyes. He did shaking his head.

"W-What kind of technique is this!?" Murasame asked confused.

Kiba smiled as rammed into the Special Jonin sending him away. "You'll see just what kind of technique it is. Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two Headed Wolf."

Smoke appeared around both him and Akamaru. Murasame got to his feet and was confronted by a giant, two head wold.

Murasame smiled and laughed. "I should have guessed that this is what you were setting up. In that form, it'll be hard for you to control you spinning. The pee will be used to keep track of me.

Yes Inuzuka, push me to my limits. This is what a true fight is supposed to be." He clenched his fist and brought his arms closer to his body. "Super Heart Acceleration Jutsu."

Chakra was now coming off of him in waves.

 _"Let's show him what we can really do Akamaru. Wolf Fang over Fang."_ Kiba thought.

The large spiral was heading straight for Murasame who was now bleeding from his mouth, but he continued to smiled as he placed his hands in front of him. "Water Style: Great Shield."

A shield of water, the size of the transformed wolf, appeared in front of Murasame. Chakra surrounded the shield increasing it's strength. The wolf smashed into it. For a moment, the two were in a stalemate.

Soon the Special Jonin was pushed back against the wall. Still, Murasame was not intent with giving this fight any less than his best. He pushed with everything he had. This caused the shield to crack until it eventually broke completely.

Kiba and Akamaru slammed into Murasame, but his Chakra held him together. He was pushed right through the wall and landed on the stairs. Kiba and Akamaru reverted back to their original forms.

They were a ruffed up and a little tired, but they could still fight. Kiba and Akamaru. Murasame was less so. He had used up all his Chakra trying to stop that last attack. Soon, he'd die.

Murasame, despite this, was still thrilled for the fight he'd gotten. "Thank you Kiba Inuzuka. You gave me the fight I've sought. Now, I can die peacefully. I can accept this end."

He closed his eyes, and died. Kiba looked at the man's body and gave him a warm smile. In the end, it had been a good fight and proved that he'd definitely improved.

Kiba nodded to his opponents body. "Thank you." He then turned to face the stairs. "Let's go Akamaru."

Akamaru barked in agreement before the two ran up the stairs.

* * *

Katara Tojiro: Your story is amazing! I don't know how you are able to write something so great so fast. I also really like how you actually answer the reviews. As long as you keep writing, I will keep reading!

Quillion9000: Does this mean you enjoyed Team 10's fight? Because I sure as heck enjoyed writing it. I mean I never actually realized what this idea would let me do. It allows me to show off jutsu that the Konoha well 11, but their really 12 with Sakura, have learned and how strong they've become. It gave me a chance to give Choji his moment to shine. This gave me the chance to add some more Rouge Konoha Shinobi and Shinobi with odd powers.

I mean Daen was just a spur of the moment decision just like Iroha was. I mean heck, when I was first writing him, he was just going to be a normal Hyuga. Then I saw another chance to show that Hyuga Elders of my story are not good people. I mean, I think people already got that with what they've already done, but they just went to a new level. At least, that what I think.

I want to answers the reviews I love getting feedback from fans of my fanfiction or answering questions that can help them understand what or why I'm writing things how they are. I enjoy the good feedback because it shows that people like what I'm writing, and the criticism will only help me become a better writer in the future. These last few Chapters would have never existed if reviewers hadn't prompted me to rewrite Drake Fire into this story. Into Fusion Clan Shinobi.

I write because I love writing. I love action scenes. I love anime. I love stories and how characters can change over time. It's a true marvel, and I deeply respect people who can come up with great stories to tell weather they be something original or Fanfiction.

Like I said, part 1 may be ending, but there's still two more parts to come. That's only so far. Once the Boruto Anime takes, you'll be seeing a part four with a bunch of new kids from all these OC couples. When I get job, I will have been slowed down, but I'm still not going anywhere for a long time to come. I still have stories to tell. Even more than just this one. So Thank you for reviewing my story. Thank you all for reading it.

* * *

Which Team should Kiba and Neji lead(please leave your vote in a review): Result so far

Konohamaru Trio: Kiba- 2 votes; Neji- 0 votes

Uzumakis and Inari: Negi- 2 votes; Kiba- 0 votes


	91. The Game: Team Guy

I'm going to be honest here. I originally though of having Tenten face the same thing as Shino, but I thought that's be a little redundant. Shino's was special because it allowed him to show off his smarts. No, what I decided to do was go for the philological approach with Tenten. In addition, you get what I think is a cool Taijutsu fight with Lee, and you get to see what I think Neji might have become if, in the original Manga and Anime, he wasn't confronted by Naruto who initiated his change.

I will say that writing these various battle has been an enjoyable experience. I'm giving character more time to shine then some of them have had in this story. I think this is something I will need going into Part two when I not only have the original cast of Canon, Filler, and OC's, but also students from Canon and OC's. The truth is that this experience with different fighting styles can only help me with future fights.

Now, we are coming to the end of "The Game" Chapter with the next chapter being the end of them, but it's not the end of this arc. Clearly, we have 4 captured comrades to rescue in a 2nd game. Next Chapter Daichi finds out the reason this whole thing was orchestrated. Don't miss it, and son after Shiko Hatake makes his first appearance since that little battle scene I gave him.

Anyways, the question below will officially close in once we get to the chapter after The Game: The End. Don't forget to vote if you want to be involved or just review and tell me what you think of the story. Either way...

Kakashi: I think you're forgetting something.

Quillion9000: I suppose I am. Why don't you say it though since you've just shown up?

Kakashi: Very well. Quillion9000 would just like to thank all of you for helping him reach his review goal he set up a few chapters back.

Quillion9000: Yep, I've officially reached 52 reviews that a largely positive, Some have answers to my questions as well, and I'm really grateful for that. Not to mention that I'd like to thank those of you who favorite, 46, and followed, 40, this story. You are all wonderful.

Kakashi: Good, now I'm leaving since my job here is done.

Quillion9000: See you Kakashi. *Kakashi's leaves.* As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _ **With Team Guy**_

The three members all stepped into the room to find their pictures, from when they first became Shinobi, above three doors leading to different rooms.

"If it isn't Team Guy. Genin a year older than the rest of the Konoha 12, yet they take orders from Shinobi a year younger. You all had so much going for you during your first exam, yet it was 2 of the 10 rookies that actually became Shinobi.

Well, most of you had things going for you. Tenten, you performance was just terrible. You dream of someday being a Kunochi like Tsunade? Really? At this point you should just aim for Chunin, and be happy if you get it."

"You do not know what you are talking about. Tenten is most youthful and a great Kunochi already. I am also honored to follow Shikamaru and Daichi any day." Lee stated in both Tenten's, Shikamaru's, and Daichi's defenses.

Neji stated. "Those two earned their promotion. The village clearly knows what it is doing. As for Tenten, she's stronger than you think. Her long ranged capabilities have saved us on numerous occasions. Our team would have died long ago if not for her."

Neji's words caused Tenten to blush.

Tenjo chuckled. "Careful Neji, or your girlfriend will pass out from all of your praise."

Neji grunted and crossed his arm with a blush that everyone could clearly see. "I don't like Tenten. I just respect her as a Kunochi and a teammate."

This only caused Tenten's blush to deepen. She now knew Neji liked her, but she wasn't ready to admit that she liked him nor was this the time for that.

"Hey, let's get started already. I mean everyone is counting on us to do our part, right?" She ran over to her path. "Good luck you two and do your best!"

Tenten ran down her tunnel leaving the two of them behind.

"I am not about to be outdone by Tenten's youthfulness!" Lee ran to his doorways. "I to am youthful!"

Neji was left alone. "This is just great. We separated before I could mention anything about what our pictures above the doors could mean." He sighed. "Nothing I can do now except head down my path."

He walked down his path with the the door sealing itself behind him.

 _ **With Tenten**_

Tenten entered a room that was pitch black. She looked back to the lit hallway just as the door sealed shut putting her in total darkness. Her eyes adjusted a bit, but even then she could only see her hands when they were right in front of her.

"This is freaky." Tenten said.

Fear and sadness were beginning to compound on her.

"This is how I like it." A raspy voice said.

Tenten was immediately on guard having summoned twin short swords to her hands. "Who's out there? Reveal yourself!"

The voice chuckled. "I am no one, yet someone at the same time. I am dead yet also alive. My name means nothing to me, but you may call me Tamura."

"You must be my opponent. Why don't you show yourself, so that we can fight?" Tenten asked wishing that Neji or Hinata were with her right now.

She chuckled. "Fighting isn't my thing, but you won't just be able to leave this room either. It is so rare that I get to play with a Shinobi as I do now. I think I would like to have my fun."

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked the fear and sadness growing.

Tamura ignored her question. "You want to be a Kunochi yet your only real asset is a bunch of weapons. Weapons that do much against techniques like that Kanja girl had during the Chunin exams.

That Temari girl also has techniques that you can't beat. What use are weapons against a wind that can blow them away? Face it, you've only gotten this far because you've faced opponents you could beat, or your team bailed you out."

Tenten was finding it hard to breathe. She was panting just to get air into her lungs. Sweat was starting to form.

"You're just spouting none sense!" Tenten exclaimed completely afraid now.

Again Tamura ignored her. "Do you honestly think that Hyuga boy could ever love you? He's a genius while you're just average. What would a prodigy want with a useless weapon's girl?"

Tenten was panicking. "Neji's not like that…"

"You've never told him that you've had feelings for him, have you? You fear that everything I've said is true. I don't blame you. He's way out of your league. You've only been deluding yourself." Tamura said.

Tenten was officially freaked out to the point where she just let loose all her weapons, from her scrolls, into the darkness hoping to quiet the cause of her fears. It was to no avail.

"I've only hit the surface. Your so called friend's think you're equally as useless and pathetic. You're only saving grace is that your stronger than Ino Yamanaka, and that's only because she was a fan girl.

Can we even say that any more? She has stepped up her training just like Sakura Haruno. Let's turn to her shall we. Tsunade is training her and not you. It's for the best, right? Your worthless at Chakra control after all."

Tenten fell to her knees with tears coming from her eyes. "Please… stop…"

Tamura chopped her on the back of the neck knocking her out. "You poor, naive girl. Broken by a simple Genjutsu designed to amplify fear and some knowledge."

Tenten was slung over a shoulder and carried into the darkness.

 _ **With Lee**_

Lee entered his room and immediately had to block an incoming attack of two fingers. They hit his arm and he felt a slight pain.

"Hello Rock Lee, My name is Gensho Ryudion." His assailant stated.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee declared going for his low sweep. This caused his opponent to jump back to avoid it.

It was at this point that he could see who attacked him. He was a young man who was wearing black pants, and a black shirt, under a dark grey jacket, all covered by an open, purple mantle. He was also wearing protection on his hands and a necklace with three large teeth. His hair was long and white, and his eyes are black with blue pupils.

"A sneak attack is most unyouthful. The Green Beast of Konoha is going to have to show you what the true power of youth can accomplish." Lee confidently stated.

Gensho attacked Lee again, but he was able to dodge him this time. "You got all of that nonsense from that rotten Sensei of yours."

Lee punched the man in the gut causing him to stumble. "You take that back! Gai Sensei is the greatest Sensei of all time!"

Gensho righted himself. "If he's so great, then why did your Sensei have to cheat to beat my father?"

"Guy Sensei would never cheat! You are lying!" Lee exclaimed without a hint of doubt.

"You can claim whatever you like, but I know the truth. On my father's death bed, he cursed the name Might Guy. Now it is my mission to kill Might Guy and any student of his, but first, take off those weights on your legs and get serious."

"Okay, I will! I will fight you exactly how Guy Sensei taught me, and show you that he is an honorable and great man." He began to remove his weights. "I will show you the fire that he has ignited within me!"

Lee dropped his weights visibly cracking the ground beneath him, but his opponent was only mildly surprised. That is until Lee began to move. He was a blue and became hard to see.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee declared.

His opponent managed to block the incoming attack, but the force of it was enough to move him a fair distance.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee appeared in front of the man and swept his legs.

As he fell, Lee kicked him in the chest sending him straight into the wall which he hit with a resounding thud.

" _Damn it, I hate to admit it, but this guy is good, and far better than I currently am."_ He began to focus on his Tenketsu points as he stood up. _"Pressure Points of Harm and Death."_

Chakra began to appear around Gensho.

" _This Chakra, it feel like he's opened 5 of the gates. I'm not going to have the necessary speed or strength to counter him unless I activate my gates to counter him."_ Lee crossed his arms.

" _So be it. Guy Sensei, please forgive, but I do this to protect your honor. Gate of Opening, Gate of Rest, Gate of Life, Gate of Pain, and Gate of Closing, open."_

Lee's skin turned red, his eyes became pure white, and his Chakra began to rise at a very quick rate.

The two opponents moved around the room at such speeds that any normal Shinobi would dream of. They colliding in several places with punches and kicks. Both of them were definitely feeling the pain from pushing there bodies this much.

" _I have never had to push my body to such heights before. Not even the Chunin Exam's brought me to the 5_ _th_ _Gate. This is truly a worthy opponent."_ Lee thought.

" _My whole body threatens to break on me at any moment. I had no idea this kid knew something so similar to the Pressure Points of Harm and Death. If this keeps up much longer, my life force is going to run out."_ Gensho thought determined to end this now.

" _I only need one good shot to use the Hidden Lotus. Then I will have won this fight."_ Lee thought as the continued to collided with Gensho.

The floors and walls were they fought were cracking and chipping from their collisions, jumping around, and sheer Chakra. Then Lee saw his chance. It was time to end this.

Gensho landed on the ground and Lee landed as well. Gensho attempted to go for a decisive hit, but Lee ducked and kicked him into the air. Lee moved around the room while he hit Gensho with strike after strike. He never gave his opponent time to recover.

" _Impossible! His skill, techniques, speed, and strength are all superior to mine! H-His Sensei taught him to fight like this." Gensho_ thought back to his father's death bed. "I understand now father.

 _You were never curing Might Guy. You only wished to test yourself against him once more. I now exactly how you feel. It's shame that I will never get to fight him. That I will never get to fight his student again."_

Gensho smiled, yet he wasn't resigned to his fight completely. Even in his last moments he'd tried to think of something that would allow him to survive and out do his current opponent.

Lee let lose with a number of punches into Gensho's stomach, but Lee wasn't done yet.

He had his bands wrapped around Gensho's waist. "It's time to finish this."

Lee's whole body was in pain, but he fought through it as he pulled Gensho towards him at the same time he connected with a kick and punch at the same time.

"Hidden Lotus!" Lee declared.

Gensho crashed into the ground creating a large crater in the process. Lee hit the ground as well and rolled while all his gates closed. He managed to get into a crouching position while panting.

Lee looked at the Taijutsu specialist, and saw that he was in fact dead. _"I did it Guy Sensei. I defended your honor and managed to win my fight as well."_

The door opened, but Lee would need some time to recover before moving on.

 _ **With Neji**_

Neji walked into his room to find his opponent meditating. He has shoulder-length, spiky brown hair with two long bangs framing either side of his faces and was wearing an off color, grey version of a Jonin's uniform.

Neji knew exactly who this was even before he opened his eyes revealing the same eyes as Neji's and Hinata's. In truth, this was one of the mistakes Neji felt bad about making when he was obsessed with fate.

"Lord Neji, it seems fate has decreed that we were to meet once more." The Hyuga stated.

"Tokuma, I had hoped that we'd never meet again." Neji stated.

Tokuma rose to his feet. "Lord Neji, what are you talking… I see. I had hopped that the reports of you were off, but it seems that you have truly forsaken what you taught me."

"Forsaken isn't really the correct word. It's more like I've regained who I once was. I am the Branch Member sworn to protect Lady Hinata. You forsook that duty when you killed your Main Branch member." Neji stated.

"He was fated to die that day just as it appears we are fated to fight." Tokuma stated as he got into the traditional Hyuga stance.

"Fate is not some omnipotent force that controls how we act or live weather it is what you make of. There are some things in life that you can't change on your own, but that's where your friends come in." Neji stated as he got into the stance of the Explosion Fist.

This was the fire style equivalent to the Gentle Fist. It involves going on the attack as opposed the the defensive properties of the Gentle Fist or the counter and grace of the Ripple Fist.

Neji charged at Tokuma, surprising the slightly older Shinobi. This allowed him to get a solid hit in on his chest which caused him to cough up blood.

"What are you doing?" Tokuma asked confused.

Neji smiled as the two began to attack each other. "I suppose you wouldn't have heard about the Hyuga Clan's change." He nailed Tokuma in his arms. "The clan's gone threw some changes recently." Another strike to the chest.

The Elder's are still in charge, but we've been learning new styles of fighting." Neji switched to the Ripple Fist allowing him to easily avoid Tokuma. "The Gentle Fist was becoming to predictable."

Neji nailed him in the back as he made a 360 degree spin. "We're now creating and learning other styles based off the 5 basic Natures." Tokuma managed to graze Neji's chest.

"In addition to the Gentle Fist, I know the Ripple Fist and the Explosion Fist." Neji switched to the Gentle Fist and got ready to use the 64 palms. "Those are, respectively, the water and fire variants."

"Palm Rotation." Tokuma stated as he began to spin.

Neji smirked as he switched back to the Ripple Fist. "Destabilizing Dance."

Neji began to hit the field of Chakra as he spun around it. This disrupted the field of Chakra and caused it to back fire on Tokuma. His own Chakra propelled him straight into the wall.

Neji capitalized on this and appeared before Tokuma before he could get to his feet. He had a kunai in hand.

"I am sorry that you are entrapped in the bindings of fate. If not for me, then you would still be in the Leaf Village. You to would someday get to experience freedom from our marks." Neji sadly sighed.

"As it stands, you are a rouge Hyuga who killed a fellow kinsman. This also means you killed a fellow Leaf Shinobi and betrayed your village." He stabbed his kunai into Tokuma's chest and into his heart. "Rest now noble brother and find peace in death."

Tokuma let out one last breathe before dying. Neji spared one last look at his Ex-Kinsmen before sheathing his kunai and walking through the now open door.

* * *

Which Team should Kiba and Neji lead(please leave your vote in a review): Result so far

Konohamaru Trio: Kiba- 2 votes; Neji- 0 votes

Uzumakis and Inari: Negi- 2 votes; Kiba- 0 votes


	92. End of the Game

**You're definitely going to want to see the very end of this Chapter.**

So we reach the end of the game. We got some more fight lined up and Tenjo Hatake reveals himself. There's not much else I want to reveal about this chapter other than I've added an Omake at the end. It covers some things that maybe I should have covered in a chapter before I began this last mission arc, but I think it's a decent way to do this.

Other than that, you can bet Daichi's not going to be feeling the greatest emotionally after this. Not physically either. That boy will have lost a lot of blood. It's going to take more to heal him this time. Maybe Kenshi opens another door? Maybe there's another way to heal him. Only I really know at this point. Also, this chapter means that this is the last chapter concerning Sensei's for the other two teams. If you have not voted yet, then do so.

That being said, I already have an idea for a new question, for part three in shippuden, to ask. This question... well questions really. Are really important ones. I don't want t give to much away, but there about **Itachi.** You can find them down below. Don't forget to review if you want to answer these questions, ask me anything about what I have so far, or simply want to tell me how you're enjoying the story. Remember, Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **With Daichi and Naruto**_

The two members of Team 7 entered a room where they saw three doors. Each door had their pictures from when they became Shinobi. Sakura's and Daichi's doors were closed.

Daichi focused in on Naruto's picture and couldn't help but chuckle. "You told me you took a picture with kabuki face pant on, but words do not do that justice my friend."

Naruto smiled. "I know, it's great, right? They wanted me to redo it to. Said it wouldn't get me many jobs."

Daichi laughed. "No, that pictures is definitely going to limit your jobs. Doesn't change the fact that it's hilarious."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment, but you still have a game to play. Naruto, your opponent is ready and waiting. Daichi, you will remain behind, so that I can explain your special rules." Tenjo stated.

Daichi and Naruto bumped fist. "Good luck Naruto."

"You to Daichi." Naruto stated before entering his doorway.

Once he was gone, Tenjo spoke again. "Here's how this is going to go Daichi, you'll fight your first opponent. After him, you'll have to fight me. Of course, I always enjoy a more scenic battle.

This is why, if you beat your first opponent, a door will open to take you back to the surface. Follow the path, and I'll eventually show up to fight you. I'll even explain why I've done all of this."

" _Yep, this Tenjo person has it out for me, yet I've never heard of him before. Unless… could this guy be that Lord Hatake I heard about during my time in Onwashi Village? What does he want with my friend?_

 _I mean, if he had enough people to fight 12 Shinobi, then why not send a different mission. A mission that would only require me? This couldn't be about revenge for stopping him from taking Onwashi. The pieces just don't fit."_

Daichi looked back down the hall he'd come from. _"Now, I'm starting to wonder if splitting up was the right call. Maybe we could have found a different way to escape. There's no guarantee that we'll get to leave._

 _There's also a large chance that many of us will be captured."_ Daichi closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. _"There's no point in worry about this now. I just have to focus on winning my fights."_

Daichi created a fusion clone of Hinata and a fusion clone of Haku. He had them wait in the room as he walked through the doorway which sealed itself behind him.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto walked into the room and looked around at the many red pots scatter about. They were quite big and held a lot of water. He also saw his opponent who had short, brown hair with blue eyes.

He wore the standard outfit of the Konoha Shinobi complete with a flak jacket and a forehead protector on a long band that tapered off. His sleeves were rolled up. The man smiled when he saw Naruto.

"So the demon brat has finally showed up. Now I can finally kill you for everything you did to the village all those years ago. You will pay." He said angrily.

Naruto smiled. "You can call my the Nine Tails all you want. It doesn't change the fact that I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf. Leader of the Uzumaki Clan. The only reason you'd be here is if you betrayed the Leaf Village. You betrayed your comrades."

"I assure you that yours, the Soshi Clan, and Fusion Clan will all fall." Sabiru said.

Naruto began to weave hand signs. "I'm not going to stand by and let you lay a hand any of my friends or family. Shadow Clone Jutsu."

4 Narutos appeared alongside the original. The whole group charged at the Ex-Leaf Shinobi.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Sabiru stated.

Water shot out of one of the pots and formed into a water dragon that shot at the clones. All 5 of them clasped their hands together and focused Wind Chakra to their right hands.

As the dragon grew closer, one held out his hand at the dragon while the other 4 drew kunai, and held them in their right hand. They were aiming at Sabiru.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!" They all declared simultaneously.

The wind blew the dragon away like it was nothing. The other four shot their kunai at Sabiru. He was was shocked, but he still managed to avoid them managed to avoid all but one of them. That one embedded itself in his shoulder.

The clones all ran at Sabiru and kicked him into. "Nar-u-to." The real Naruto appeared above him with a fully formed Rasengan. "Uzumaki." He slammed the Rasengan down on top of the Ex-Leaf Shinobi. "Rasengan Barrage."

Sabiru was sent straight into the ground. Naruto landed just as the door out opened.

Naruto smiled. "I did it! That training I've done has really paid off!"

He happily ran threw the door leaving Sabiru behind.

 _ **With Daichi**_

Daichi walked into the room where he saw someone he recognized from the Bingo Books. This made his smile.

"Waist length, green hair and dark full lips. He wears a dark brown, sleeveless vest that falls to his knees with light grey pants held up by a light brown belt. Bandages cover his torso, legs, and arms.

He is a former Swordsman of the Mist, and has the twin swords Kiba on his person. The Missing A rank Shinobi, Raiga Kurosuki. I was hoping I'd run into one of you again. You'll be a fitting test to see how far I've come in recent months" Daichi stated excited for the challenge.

"Lord Hatake has tasked me with killing you, but he never said how long I had to prolong your suffering. Don't worry though, I'll make sure to give you a proper funeral." Raiga stated as he took Kiba off his belt.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to die just yet; however, will you indulge me for a moment? You wouldn't happen to know where Kisame Hoshigaki is would ya?" Daichi asked.

Raiga shrugged. "I don't keep tabs on my old comrades. In fact, I rather despise them."

Daichi got into his lions stance. "Oh well, it was worth a shot. Let's start. Lion's Will: 50%."

The familiar orange Chakra flared up around Daichi. Raiga's twin swords began to spark with electricity. Daichi charged in while moving Wind Nature Chakra to both his arms.

"Wind Style: Dragon Claws." Daichi declared.

"Lightning Ball." Raiga declared as he held his swords up.

A ball of lightning was heading straight for Daichi, but swiped his left arm in front of himself and batted the ball into the wall where it surged harmlessly.

"I thought a Jonin like you would know that Lightning is weak to Wind." Daichi declared as he attempted to hit the swordsman.

Raiga had sheathed his blades and began weaving hand signs. Daichi jumped back and began weaving his own as he dropped his claws and the Lion's Will.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Raiga declared.

Daichi said, "Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu."

The two dragons sprang forth and attacked each other. When they collided, they combined and exploded showing water down on both Shinobi.

Raiga smiled as he connected the hilts of his swords and began to spin them above his head. Daichi immediately turned his Lion's Will: 50% back on and began to gather Chakra around his right arm causing it to turn blue.

"Lightning Strike Armor." Raiga was coated in lightning.

The two rushed at each other with Daichi launching his attack at Raiga's stomach. "Lion's Devastation!"

Both were sent skidding against the ground by the others jutsu. They began to get to their feet once more.

Raiga laughed. "I'm beginning to look forward to your funeral the more we fight. We create memories that I can fondly look back on when you're dead."

Daichi was enjoying the fight. "I already told you that I don't plan on dying today." He began to weave hand seals. "Ice Style: Thousand Flying Needles of Death."

Needles of ice began to appear around Raiga. As the temperature of the room fell, more and more needles were created. Daichi switched hand sign and the needles shot at Raiga.

The swordsman tried to counter with lightning that he fired from his sword, but some still hit him. They began to draw blood. Raiga didn't let this deter him. No, he charged right at Daichi.

Daichi let the Chakra from his arm guards flow into his body. He then threw shuriken at his opponent and wove some hand signs.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu." Daichi declared.

Multiple shuriken appeared and met Raiga as he ran into them. Daichi capitalized on this and rushed him while gathering Chakra into his right arm.

"Lion's Devastation!" Daichi declared.

He smashed his fist into Raiga's chest sending him straight into the wall of the room and cracking it. Daichi then drew his own sword and appeared before Raiga. He stabbed the blade straight through the Shinobi's chest.

"This is a funeral worth remembering." Raiga stated before dying.

Daichi withdrew his blade, deactivated his Lion's Will, and caught his opponent before he fell. He laid the once proud swordsman on the ground before sheathing his blade.

Daichi noticed that the door to the right opened and he could just make out day light above. He ignored the door for now instead picking up the twin swords and sealing them away.

Only then did he begin to walk towards the door while taking a soldier pill. _"If this guy is any indication, then the others must have face some truly tough battles. I hope they're okay."_

 _ **Very First Room**_

Naruto was panting as he reentered the room where the team had started from. "Those stairs were crazy long, and I had to go through so many other rooms."

He looked around and noticed Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Lee standing together while Ino was sitting against a wall of the room with her head in between her legs.

Naruto ran over to the group, and was about to say something until Tenjo spoke over the comm system. "It appear all our winners have arrived."

"It appears that like Shikamaru and Choji, Hinata, Tenten, and Daichi have all lost." Shino stated.

"Incorrect. Daichi Ryu beat his opponent, but I said in the beginning that he'd have special rules to play by." Tenjo stated.

"Then how about you tell us about this second game you said we could play to get our friends back?" Neji asked, doing his best to contain his anger.

Tenjo chuckled. "Yes, the second game. Daichi Ryu will be receiving a scroll with all the details. You'll be able to find him somewhere down the river. You better be ready to tend to his wounds because he's going to have a lot of them."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Naruto angrily exclaimed.

Tenjo provided no more words.

"It means, that Daichi's in trouble, and we should find him as soon as possible." Neji stated.

"Leave it to me and Akamaru. The two of us can easily pick up on his scent." Kiba stated.

Everyone ran up the stairs they first came down. At the top, the hatch was open. Naruto noticed that Ino hadn't moved, so he went over to see what was wrong. As he got closer, he saw that she'd been crying.

"Ino, is something the matter?" Naruto asked concerned for one his friends.

Ino sadly stated. "I couldn't do a thing to help them. Shikamaru and Choji gave it their all in the fight, but I was worthless. I only got out because I surrendered. I left my team behind.

I haven't grown any stronger like Daichi thought I could. Like the rest of you have. I'm just weak and pathetic. I broke down when I saw him. A Yamanaka who can't even keep her mind together. What a joke I turned out to be."

"Look Ino, I don't know what happened to you and your team besides the fact that Choji and Shikamaru were captured, but mopping around down here isn't going to do them any good.

They, along with Tenten and Hinata, need us to win this second game to free them. Daichi needs our help immediately. You're going to be key in this because you know how to use a med kit better than any of us. Are you coming or not?" Naruto asked.

Ino looked at him. She thought back to the battle. Then she thought back to the letter. Daichi believed she could be a great Shinobi. Not just him either. So many people believed she could.

Ino stood up now determined to help Daichi, her team, and her friends. "You're right Naruto." She smiled. _"When did he become so wise?"_

The two of them ran up the stairs and joined what remained of their team.

 _ **With Daichi**_

Daichi was running down the path when he was hit by a by something. It tore through his vest and buried itself in his back right shoulder. This meant he acted exactly as a shuriken would.

Daichi reached back and removed a playing card that had his blood on it. He didn't get much time to look at it as another one flew by his left arm cutting him as it flew by.

He instantly wove the appropriate hand signs that would allow him to find his opponent. _"Byakugan."_

Daichi's eyes turned pure white and the veins around them were visible. He could now see all around him, but that didn't stop a playing card from nailing him in his back.

He searched for the Chakra network of his enemy only to see it land right in front of him. Daichi was then stabbed, in both his arms, by throwing knives. He was in pain, but he refused to scream out.

He knew now that this enemy was to good to beat in his current state. Daichi jumped back, disabled his Byakugan, and took a good look at his opponent. He was an older man with short, silver hair, and a red cloak that also had a hood.

The man smiled and bowed. "Daichi Ryu, my name is Tenjo Hatake. It is an honor to meet you."

"I couldn't say the same." Daichi stated, while staring down this opponent.

Tenjo chuckled. "You're just like father. Always so serious."

Daichi narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my father?"

Tenjo lost his smile. "Your father took something from." His smile returned. "You'll find out about that soon enough." He drew two throwing knives. "For now, what's say we have a little fun? I'm rather interested in how good you really are."

Tenjo charged at Daichi, and he knew he only had one chance at making it out of this fight alive. He summoned forth Kenshi's Chakra hopping it'd be enough to match his opponent.

Tenjo stopped and smirked as the blue pillar of Chakra shot into the sky completely obscuring Daichi. True, he'd never seem this before, but he'd heard enough rumors. This was only a little surprising to him.

The Chakra soon dissipated revealing that Daichi was no longer wearing his gi nor was his hair sky blue and spiky. Now his hair was straight, dark blue, and put in a pony tail. Unlike any other time, his clothes now matched his hair with gold trim.

He was wearing a normal shirt with a thin, long, and loose fitting jacket and matching lose fitting pants. Daichi didn't pay much attention to the change in color. He instead focused his attention on Tenjo as the wounds he'd had slowly began to heal.

"You have played your little 'game' with me and my friends for far to long. I think it's time we get serious, don't you?" Daichi asked.

In response, Tenjo threw threw more throwing knives that Daichi managed to block with his sword. "A game is always more fun than getting serious. All you've done is just up the fun. If you want to win, then you'd better be able to keep up."

Tenjo jumped over Daichi and took off running, so the changed Chunin gave chase.

 _ **A Cliff over a River, Some Time Later…**_

Tenjo stopped suddenly and kicked Daichi in the stomach causing him to stumble back. Daichi ignored the pain as he got back into his stance.

Tenjo merely laughed. "You know, I must thank you. You played right into my hand. Granted, not everything went as I intended, but it worked out in the end."

"What are you talking..." Daichi stopped and turned around as he heard an arrow being shot at him.

He turned and saw 50 arrows heading straight for him. Daichi's first instinct was to run, but that wasn't exactly an option with how close the arrows were to impaling him. He instead gathered Wind Nature Chakra to his arms.

"Wind Style: Dragon Claws." Daichi declared.

He crossed his arms and quickly moved the in front of him as the arrows were within range. The wind around his arms managed to blow the arrows away. He thought he'd down it, but a second volley had been sent.

Not a single arrow had been aimed at his arms, so only five of the arrows blew off course when they tried to hit his shoulders. 15 hit each of his legs with the remaining 15 impaled his chest.

His clothes and Chunin vest were already turning red from the blood. Daichi stumbled back while Tenjo calmly walked forward with 5 throwing knives in each hand. All of Daichi's Chakra receded within himself.

The Chunin didn't even care. He was to focused on trying to run away, but it was to no avail. Tenjo began stabbing the knives into Daichi. Two in each his legs and arms, and the final two into his chest.

He avoided the vital spots When Tenjo was done, he lifted Daichi into the air, by his gi, and began removing Daichi's weapons. He threw them aside along with his head band and arm guards.

Daichi, weekly, tried to protest and struggle free. "No…"

He was to injured to do anything. Soon Daichi was left with nothing but his vest and gi. Tenjo then held him over the water. He slipped a water proof bag, containing a scroll, into Daichi's vest pocket.

"It's been fun Daichi, and it'll be fun to see just how good this Chakra inside of you is at healing. I mean, you are no Uzumaki, so that Chakra is your best bet at making a full recovery.

If you do manage to survive, then the second game has been recorded on that scroll. Play it, and you'll get your friends back. Also, don't worry about your equipment. It shall be placed with your stuff in that grove of trees." With nothing left to say, Tenjo dropped Daichi.

The young Chunin hit the water sinking into it's embrace and floating down stream. Unconsciousness quickly claimed him.

 **Omake: Anko and Iruka's Wedding Reception**

(This takes place 1 month after Daichi's first date, and 1 month before this current mission. It is Fanon with this story.)

Daichi, Hana, Naruto, and Hinata were all sitting at one table surrounded by many other tables filled with their classmates, some Clan heads, and other Shinobi of the village. That wasn't all, there were some note worthy couples sitting together.

Mainly Genyumaru and Yakumo, Kiba and Sasame, and Kakashi and Shizune. Apparently after the trial, Shizune had confessed that she liked the Elite Jonin. Once she did that, Kakashi asked her on a date to see how things went.

Things seemed to be going well with the two of them. Anyways, Hinata was a little nervous compared to the other three at the table. Some of it was being without her coat while most of it was because Naruto had called her pretty when he picked her up.

Naruto and Hinata were just here as friends though. Hinata still hadn't found the courage to say her true feeling. For her, this was enough. Naruto, obviously, was the one who asked her to accompany him.

Daichi noticed Naruto was looking at the dance floor a little confused and angry. He turned around and saw that he'd been watching Iruka and Anko slow dance. Anko had her head resting on Iruka's shoulder, and the two of them seemed happy.

Daichi sighed. "Naruto, you really got to get over it man. Anko's nice in her own way and they make each other happy."

Naruto sighed. "I know. It's just hard to think that way when a few months ago she threw a kunai that cut my face. I'm really happy for Iruka Sensei, you know?" He smiled.

"I'm also grateful that they'd allow me to be their child's god father. Makes me kind of sad that I'm going to be gone before he/she is even born. I don't know…"

Daichi smiled. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll keep in touch with our summons. I'll have them deliver letters at least once a month. They'll keep you informed on everything that happens. I'll make sure to always include something about your god child."

Naruto gave him a big smile. "Thanks Daichi."

Daichi stood up and nodded at his best friend before turning to Hana. "I have to warn you that I'm not particularly good at dancing, and I'm a bit shorter than you; however, I would be honored if you'd accept this dance."

Hana blushed a bit. "I'm not much for grace, but I'd like to at least try dancing with you."

The two of them left the table and moved to the dance floor.

Naruto stood up and faced Hinata. "Would you like to dance as well Hinata?"

"N-Naruto…" Hinata said stuttering for the first time in a long while.

"So many people seem to be having fun dancing, that I figured you wouldn't want to miss out." Naruto stated with a smile as he held out his hand.

Hinata blushed far deeper than Hana had. "I would love to."

She took Naruto's hand and the two of them moved to the dance floor as well. It was a great night for everyone involved.

* * *

Which Team should Kiba and Neji lead(please leave your vote in a review): Result so far

Konohamaru Trio: Kiba- 2 votes; Neji- 0 votes

Uzumakis and Inari: Negi- 2 votes; Kiba- 0 votes

* * *

 **Should I let Itachi live or would you rather he be dead?**

I will say right now that the moment Itachi lives would be obviously during the time Sasuke went to fight him in Shippuden (I have my way this could play out.)

 **Should Izumi Uchiha, The woman that loved Itachi, be alive?**

(Yes, I know Danzo only allowed Itachi to keep Sasuke alive, but I already have a capable character that could have helped Itachi)

* * *

 **Fu(Seven Tailed Jonchuriki) is going to live past her Chunin Exams. Any longer than that, I won't say one way or another. If she does, don't think that's going to stop the Akatsuki from achieving the 10 tails.**

 **I want to say this right now so it doesn't influence your voting. The cards were stacked against the Shinobi Alliance. Don't get me wrong, they were strong in their own right, but the other side had Tobi/Obito, Kabuto, Reanimated corpses of not only every dead Akatuki member but several other dead and powerful Shinobi, who will only have even more, stronger members with the change I will and have made, and a zetsu army.**

 **Not to mention, keep in mind that I'm kind of debating this, I'm thinking of either adding 1 or two more factions (Sound Village and ROOT) or having these factions maybe joining up with Obito since he'll pretty much lie to get them to join him. Or they may be taken care of before the way happens. Really, it all depends on what I do with future arcs and battles.**


	93. Healing and Shiko Hatake's Past

This is it folks. Shiko Hatake makes his first appearance to Daichi. His second appearance since I last used him. First, we are going to have to get Daichi back on track. He was quite injured last chapter it's going to take the combined efforts of the beings in his soul, Ino, and Vonyss the dragon to bring him back. Not only that but better than before.

We also have the official results for the Sensei of all three teams. These are the teams you will see, whenever I get that far, in part 2:

Daichi's team: Kotaro Soshi, Hanabi Hyuga, Yuichiro Hatake, Mara Ryu

Kiba's team: Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi, and Udon Gekko

Neji's team: Ayano Uzumaki, Ayane Uzumaki, and Inari Mochi

* * *

 _ **Inside Daichi's Soul**_

Kenshi was both angry and worried. "That idiot! He should have run instead of fighting!"

The lion asked, "What's wrong Kenshi? None of his essential organs seemed to take any damage."

"Yes, but the several non essential organs have suffered severe damage. There no longer working correctly, and are affecting his major organs. Then there's all that blood he's lost and continues to lose now."

"What does this all mean Kenshi." The lion asked.

"It means that Daichi is going to die…" Kenshi sighed. "He's going to die unless I open the three remaining doors and force all my Chakra through his system."

"Now who's being an idiot? You know full well that you can't open those doors unless he completes your trial. From what you just said, he doesn't have the time to do so." The lion stated.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Kenshi asked annoyed that he was eating up what time Daichi had.

The lion said, "It just so happens that I do. I'll give all my Chakra to him. It'll accelerate his regenerative capabilities while also giving him a boost to his speed and strength.

From what I can tell, in his words, it'll put those two things at a low Jonin level. In addition, his Chakra will have increased as well. Though this obviously means he will lose access to the Lion's Will completely."

"Okay, that's a much better option. He'll come out of this healed and stronger for it. Do what you have to." Kenshi stated.

The lion laid on the ground and began to focus his Chakra. Almost immediately it began to flow into the ground. Soon the lion changed from his orange, see through state, to a normal colored lion.

He stood up and opened his eyes. "It's done. He has all my Chakra."

Kenshi was relieved. "Your Chakra's pushed all the weapons out of him and is beginning to close the wounds much faster than before. He should be fine now."

 _ **Somewhere Down the River**_

"I found him!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Someone's really done a number on him. Lee, bring him into the grass, so that I can patch him up." Ino ordered.

"I got it." Lee picked Daichi up and laid him in the grass.

Ino knelt by his side and brought out a med kid. She tore off his clothing and began to work on his wounds. Once she finished, Naruto gently picked him up, and the group took him to Kanabi Village where he could rest.

 _ **Daichi's Mind**_

Daichi opened his eyes and found that he was lying on grass. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. When he saw the seal that was in the sky and touching the ground, he knew he was back in his mind.

Daichi sighed and stood up. "Vonyss, it's been awhile since the first time we spoke."

"Yes it has." Vonyss said.

Daichi turned around and saw a fully grown woman wearing a white dress. She had long black hair and black eyes with dragon like pupils that were as white as her dress.

"You look different." Daichi plainly stated.

"I change my human appearance whenever a new Dragon Sage has been chosen." Vonyss stated.

Daichi crossed his arms. "Do you want something from me or what?"

Vonyss walked over to Daichi and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know it wasn't easy…"

Daichi shrugged her off and moved away from her.

He was angry and laughed. "Easy? That's an understatement. My father, the man I could trust to tell me anything. The only person I really knew for 11 years. Never told me a damn thing about Tenjo Hatake. Because of him, my friends are in danger.

Because of him, my brother is in danger. Up until now, I thought he told me everything important. I guess I was wrong. It makes me wonder what else he never told me."

Vonyss walked over to Daichi put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him once more. He didn't turn to face her nor did he shrug her off like he had before.

"I can't claim to know your father. Dragons can only see the would in the perspective of those who've signed the contract. You know that he loves you. I've heard the affection you have for him.

If he kept something form you, then it must have been something big. Something he didn't want you to get involved in. He clearly couldn't have foreseen any of this happening." Vonyss assured.

Daichi turned to face Vonyss. "I know that what you've said is all true. It has to be. Still, it hurts to know that he kept things from me. How do I move forward knowing that in some ways this whole fiasco is somewhat my fault?"

Vonyss closed her eyes and nodded. "This is something that should hurt. You feel betrayed. It will take time to heal the emotional wound that has been inflicted, but wallowing in self pity, sadness, and anger isn't going to help you.

It surely isn't going to help your friends either. They're going to need you to lead them against this man and rescue whoever they have captive. Just keep moving forward, and live your life. The hurt will fade with time."

It was at this point that the promise Daichi made to Arashi came to his mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Arashi turned his head to look at Daichi. "…Please do not feel guilty over this action. At the very least, remain the man that was able to kill me. Do not change because of me."_

 _Daichi wiped away his tears and gave Arashi a weak smile. "I will honor your last request. I promise."_

 _ **Present**_

"You're right Vonyss. My friends need me. I can't afford to break down." Daichi stated determined to move on from this.

Vonyss smiled. "I am glad to hear it Dragon Sage."

Daichi turned to face her. "Was there something that you needed me to do?"

"Yes there is. This Tenjo person is after a very dangerous object. A sealing scroll that contains a powerful, twisted, ancient dragon that existed before my time. All we have now are legends about him.

He has brought about great devastation to the Western Continent. Should a man like Tenjo get his hands on that scroll, then this continent will surely be in danger. Many lives will be lost." Vonyss explained.

Daichi smiled. "Maybe before I was planning on giving it to him, but now I'm thinking like myself again. I'd never give him this scroll. Now I'm only more determined to do so. Tenjo has made a big mistake in messing with my friends."

Vonyss smiled. "I knew this would be your answer." She placed her palm on Daichi's forehead. "As such, I think it's finally time that you be allowed to summon the dragons." He palm began to glow with white Chakra.

"You shall still be unable to summon me for some time, but my children are yours to command. Dragons fall into 5 colors corresponding to the 5 basic natures and they are just a bit bigger than that Kizen lioness you've summoned before. Use them well."

The glowing stopped and Daichi nodded his head. "It makes sense now why I couldn't summon dragons before. Here I thought I didn't have the Chakra for it. Don't worry Vonyss, I'll make sure to use them well."

"Good luck Daichi Ryu." She disappeared in a flash of light, but her voice remained. "Don't be surprised if you look and feel a bit different. Know that it was not I who caused the change."

 _ **Kanabi Inn**_

Daichi opened his eyes and found himself in another bed. _"I really need to stop ending up in beds like this."_

He sat up and noticed two things. One, he was wrapped in bandages. Two, he didn't feel any pain. In fact, he felt better than ever. He hopped out of bed and began moving his legs and arms.

He unraveled the bandages on his upper body and saw that all his wounds had healed. _"Oh man, how long was I out for? No, that can't be the reason. I usually wake while still in pain or at least a little sore."_

Daichi walked to the window and caught his reflection. He was surprised at what he saw and ran his hand through his hair.

" _An orange streak right down the middle of my hair. The seal on my arm is gone as well. Did the seal assimilate into my body? I've never heard anything about this, but it would explain why I feel so good._

 _The seal must have healed my injuries and gave my body a boost in the process."_ Daichi began flexing his muscles and clenching his hands to get a feel for them. _"This must be what Vonyss was talking about."_

Daichi scanned the room and found all his weapons, head band, arm guard, ruined clothes, and bag set up against the wall. _"My friends must have brought me here. I'll need to find them and get a status report."_

He walked over to his bag and pulled out a new gi. _"First, I need to get dressed."_ he went about removing all his bandages and threw them into the trash with his ruined gi and vest. _"One's thing's for sure, we're far from beaten."_

Once Daichi was dressed, he strapped all his weapons and such back where they belong, his twin katana's to his waist, tanto to his right leg, weapon pouches to his lower body, head band around his head, and arm guards to his arms.

When he was done, he left his room to seek out his remaining friends. You couldn't very well beat someone like Tenjo by yourself. Just in case he didn't find anyone down stairs, he left a note in his room telling them where they could find him.

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Floor**_

Daichi entered the 1st floor and looked around. He recognized the inn keeper from when he brought Mara her, so he walked up to her.

"Chunin, it's lovely to see that you're up." The inn keeper said with a smile.

Daichi smiled. "I am a pretty tough guy. In case you were wondering about her, Mara's been doing well."

"That's great to hear." The inn keeper said.

"Anyways, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find my friends. You know, the people that likely carried me here?" Daichi asked.

"Yes, your friends were quite worried about you. Let's see, Lee, Neji, and Shino left to pick up supplies. Naruto's and yours is 101, Lee's and Neji's is 102, Shino's and Kiba's is 103, and Ino's in room 104." The inn keeper replied.

Daichi nodded, "Thank you. I wanted to make sure what rooms they were in, so I didn't disturbed anyone."

Daichi turned around only to see someone he never heard coming. He was a man with short sliver hair. He was wearing crimson red pants, with a matching short sleeved shirt and and open, over shirt. On his back he carried a guitar adorned with seals.

The clothes and hair reminded Daichi a lot of Tenjo, and to a lesser extent, the two reminded him of Kakashi Sensei. Needless to say, Daichi was on guard even though the man was giving him a friendly smile.

"Hello, would you mind if we spoke in private?" The stranger asked.

Daichi raised an eyebrow. "Why do you wish to speak with me?"

The stranger said, "I believe we may have a common mission, and it'd do us some good to work together on it."

Daichi could tell he wasn't lying. "I'm open to a discussion. Follow me." He addressed the inn keeper. "Tell my friends to wait in mine and Naruto's room. I'll be back as soon as I can."

 _ **Behind the Inn**_

Daichi leaned against the building and crossed his arms. "Alright, let's drop the formalities. First, what's your name?"

"My name is Shiko Hatake and I am an assassin." Daichi's hand moved to his sword, but he made no move to draw it. "I assure you that I'm as much a friend of Tenjo as you are."

Daichi scanned Shiko's eyes before sighing and moving his hand away from his blade. "Very well. My name is Daichi Ryu. I'm a Chunin of the Leaf Village and clan head of the Fusion Clan."

Shiko chuckled. "I assure you that I already knew who you were the moment your friends brought you to this inn. You're starting to gain entries in the various bingo books after all."

"That's good to note, but not why we're here." Daichi stated.

Shiko nodded his head. "You're right. We're here for an exchange of information, so that we may know if we have a common enemy. I will shall start, but I feel there are some things you must understand."

"Very well, proceed and I shall save any questions, if I have them, for the end." Daichi stated.

Shiko nodded. "What you need to know is that the Hatake Clan split apart when the Hidden Villages were forming. We had received an offer to join the Leaf Village, but not everyone wanted this.

In the end, two group were formed. Group one were the Hatakes that joined the village and became Shinobi while group two remained what we were. Assassins. Village life did not suit them.

Anyways, my clan, group two, couldn't stay on this continent. They knew the other villages would constantly be after them to join their village, so they departed for the western continent where they could continue their assassin work.

For many generation, they lived a decent enough life. Our clan grew and we received a steady stream of mission over the years. Unfortunately, this peace was shattered by Tenjo Hatake. He was my best friend at one point…"

 _ **Flashback: Western Continent, 15 Years Prior…**_

Shiko Hatake was a young man with only his assassin skills to his name. He'd just finished a mission and was heading home. His village was hidden deep within a forest that was impossible to navigate unless you knew the place.

" _The first thing I'm going to do is get a drink at the tavern."_ He smiled. _"Maybe Tenjo will be there and we can catch up. It has been awhile since I last spoke with him…"_ Shiko stopped, he noticed smoke coming from the direction of his village.

Shiko took off running only to stop once he reached the village gate. The entire village was on fire. The bodies of his kinsmen were littered everywhere. Blood stained the very ground.

He ran into the village and began calling for anyone. "Tamiki! Kuzaku! Namine!" He stopped in the center of the village. "Please! Someone! Answer me!"

Shiko heard someone clapping and spun around to find that it was Tenjo. At first, Shiko was overjoyed that not everyone he knew was dead, but then he noticed the blood on Tenjo's clothing.

Tenjo continued to clap. "Very good Shiko. You're beginning to realize that all of this was my doing."

Shiko clenched his teeth in anger. "Why!? Why would you do this!?"

Tenjo chuckled. "It was one of my many games my dear friend. If I killed them, I could claim the 1st piece that would lead me to power. If they killed me, then I would never reach my dream."

Shiko was furious as he drew his daggers. "All of this was because you wanted power! Because you wanted that stupid key!"

"Correct my friend, and I've left you alive because I want you to partake in my next game. I plan on making my power absolute, so that I may shape the world as I see fit. You are the person that I've chosen to stop me. Which of us shall win?" Tenjo stated with an amused smile.

Shiko ran at Tenjo and stabbed his dagger into his ex-best friend's chest. Only to fall right through him.

Tenjo chuckled. "This is what all Shinobi call a clone my dear friend. I'm already long gone. Good luck."

With that, the clone vanished leaving Shiko alone.

Shiko gripped his daggers tightly as tears fell from his eyes. "I swear to each and everyone Hatake member, past, present, and future, that I will not rest until I've put an end to Tenjo. I will make him pay for what he has done to all of you."

He then stood up and made his way to the shrine. It was the only building that wasn't destroyed or on fire. He entered the building and knelt before the statue of their first Master Assassin.

He bowed his head. "I, Shiko Hatake, ask that the light guide me as I start down my path. I am the last true member of the Hatake Clan. May the light forever guide me until the day I die."

Shiko then stood up and took one of the medallions off the wall. Those words words were what you said and this medallion was what you got when you became a master assassin. He placed the medallion around his neck before leaving the shrine.

 _ **Back to the Present**_

Daichi looked at the ground. _"Reminds me of Sasuke except this guy isn't doing it purely for revenge."_

Shiko said, "It took six month before I managed to track him down to an old temple. It was the temple that came from the same legend as that key. 'Whomever acquires the 10 keys can unlock the temple that is said to hold a fearsome beast'."

 _ **Flashback, 14 Years and 6 Months ago…**_

Shiko walked into the now open temple dead set on killing Tenjo. He snuck around and soon came out a doorway entering a large room. Down below he could see Tenjo holding a scroll in his hands.

" _If the legends are true, then I can't just stand around waiting. I have to kill him now."_ Shiko thought.

Just as he was about to act, a man with long black hair, in a pony tail, came running into the room while coated in orange Chakra. He was also wearing the standard Jonin gear and a Leaf Village head band on his forehead.

He grabbed the scroll out of Tenjo's hands before running down a hallway. Tenjo gave chase, but not before smiling and waving at Shiko. The doorway exploded before Shiko could get the chance to give chase.

This left the assassin with only one option. It was clear that there had to be an alternative entrance that they could get out of, so he left the temple. He then spent 3 days looking for it. He managed to find it only to lose Tenjo's trail.

 _ **Present**_

" _My father was on the Western Continent? Just another thing he never told me. No, I can't focus on that. Focus on the story."_ Daichi pushed all thoughts of his father out of his mind.

"I spent 10 years following his trail around the western continent. There'd be times I'd lose it only to find another clue or lead. Then I found out he'd left for the Eastern Continent, so I boarded a boat following after hims.

I spent 6 months building up contacts over here and catching a a few of the weaker Shinobi from the Bingo Books I managed to get my hands on. Then one day I meet my first Sensei in the Land of Lightning.

She was an old woman who used to be a Kunochi of a small village on an island. She offered to train me in what she knew including this guitar I now carry. I accepted wanting to improve my skills. I spent 2 years with her at her home.

She lived outside a small village that we'd often visit. She was proud of me for picking up what she taught me. To this day, I still don't know what she saw in a guy like me. I'll never know since Tenjo killed her and destroyed that village.

"Let me guess, he felt that you were forgetting about his game, right?" Daichi asked.

Shiko took a deep breathe, "You are correct."

 _ **Flashback, 2 years prior…**_

Shiko couldn't believe it. Tenjo had struck again. He'd gone hunting, like usual, and was bringing what he caught to town, only to find it destroyed just like his first village.

At that point, he'd abandoned his catch and ran as fast as he could to his Sensei's home. He found it on fire. His Sensei was on the ground and still alive. He knelt at her side knowing that she'd die soon enough.

"Yuzu Sensei…" Shiko began tears welling up in his eyes.

His Sensei had a proud smile on her face. "Shiko, I want you to listen to me child. Can you do that?" Shiko nodded his head. "Shiko Hatake, you were my last and favorite student. You brought this old woman joy.

I want you to find your own joy once you are done with Tenjo. He went east. If you hurry, then you might just catch him. You can end this now." She chuckled. "I know you Shiko. You're not going to do that."

Shiko was crying. "No, I'm not. I'm going to stay with you until you pass Sensei. Tenjo can wait. I will find him someday and make him pay for all the pain and suffering he has caused."

His Sensei laughed. "That's my favorite student. Would you mind telling me about your old home one last time. I want a beautiful scene to be the last thing I think of. You're old home definitely fits the bill."

"Of course Sensei. My home was known as Mizu…" Shiko said.

He described his old home to the best of his ability. He told her about the forest, the village itself, and the friends he made until he closed her eyes. She was gone.

 _ **Present**_

"I decided, then and there, that I wanted to live my own live. I wanted to find joy like my Sensei wanted for me. I knew that would never happen until I finished what I started. Tenjo needs to die.

I've spent the last two years searching for him, but his trail has gone cold, until now. You came in with throwing knives embedded in you. Only assassins tend to use them, so you're my best lead." Shiko finished.

Daichi absorbed the entire story before nodding his head. He then explained everything that happen while leaving out some of the more personal details.

"We're both after him, so let's work together to take him down. Most likely this scroll I have can tell us where he is, and it's the last piece I need to formulate a strong plan. Someone like you will only be an asset." Daichi extended his hand.

Shiko shook it. "I'm all in."

"Good, then let's gather my friends and go over this scroll." Daichi explained.

Shiko nodded. "Sounds good. Lead the way."

* * *

LordSesshomaru: I've read and heard a lot about Itachi's death, and it seems as if he wanted to die. I think that his death was for the best, so yeah, I vote for him to not stay alive.

Quillion9000: I would like to answer your review by telling you a little about Itachi. You know, just to inform you about him a bit better. Itachi was a the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. He was 4 while the Third Shinobi War was waged. He witnessed death and destruction which turned him into a pacifist. When the Nine Tails attacked, he was responsible for looking after Sasuke.

He graduated the academy at 7. Age 10 took the Chunin Exams, alone, and passed. At 11 he entered Anbu. Tensions were high between the Uchiha Clan and the Leaf Village. Itachi was torn between duty to the village and his clan. He choose the village early on. Working to gather information and trying to stop the coup. Shisui could have stopped it with his Mankekyo Sharingan, but he was killed.

Then Itahci was forced to kill his entire clan. Depending on what version you read, there's a novel, anime, and managa, you'll get a slightly different story on how he killed and who exactly he killed. The novel has him kill the girl that loved him. No matter the version, he always killed his parent. He did it all for Konoha, but felt great guilt for it. He saw Sasuke as the only one who could punish him with death, thus he made himself out to be a villain to his own brother who he loved.

He joined Akatsuki, but still did what he could to protect his little brother. Some time into this he got a terminal illness, but kept himself going with medicine and sheer willpower, so that Sasuke could kill him. He became an obstacle for Sasuke to overcome, and a tragic hero. I also got a review that brings up a good point. Itachi's illness was never treated by a medical Ninja. So it would be something that could at least be prolonged or cured by someone like Tsunade.

Katara Tojiro: I vote for Itachi to live, but Izumi is dead.

Quillion9000: Fair enough. I'll just have to find someone else for Itachi to marry if I ever want him to have a kid for my version of Boruto.

EmeralGirl12: Itachi needs to live. I always thought that it didn't make much sense that he died. I mean he was super powerful and the Naruto universe has healers with amazing abilities. Even if he had a terminal sickness at the very least they could make it so he lives for longer than he did. I mean they have the Chakra Bite which can heal almost anything. Seriously, it healed Tsunade when she had her body torn in half so it should be able to prolong Itachi's.

Quillion9000: You know, I just want to share a funny Meme concerning his death. It goes like this, 'Itachi Uchiha is so badass that he killed himself'. Anyways, I agree that it is possible to keep him alive, but I'm leaving his fate in your guys hands. As well as Izumi's. The reason I aks these questions is because I want your input. I can honestly see the story progressing either way which is why I get input to produce the best story possible for all of you.

* * *

Still plenty of time to vote

Itachi living: Yes:2 No:1

Izumi Living: Yes:0 No:1

* * *

 **Should I let Itachi live or would you rather he be dead?**

I will say right now that the moment Itachi lives would be obviously during the time Sasuke went to fight him in Shippuden (I have my way this could play out.)

 **Should Izumi Uchiha, The woman that loved Itachi, be alive?**

(Yes, I know Danzo only allowed Itachi to keep Sasuke alive, but I already have a capable character that could have helped Itachi)


	94. Prepare: Assassin, Samurai, and Shinobi

I cannot believe what I've done. It took me the same amount of time to write this nice, long chapter for you guys as it takes me to write the usual length chapters. True, this chapter is all preparation for the attack, but it's a chapter worth reading in my opinion. It also appears as though I couldn't resist adding in more Shinobi. Basically, Daichi ends up with 20 people total to attack this base, and A group of 7 will be attack Tenjo's island base.

Why only seven? well Jonin level people don't need as may people as Chunin and/or Genin level people do. Also, I figured that I should do something really big for the last big mission of part 1 you know. Basically, Tenjo has no idea what's coming his way on this one. He messed with the wrong people, and made one to many mistakes. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **Daichi's Inn Room**_

Daichi walked into the room only to be immediately swarmed by his concerned friends.

"My eternal rival, I am glad to see that we will have many more challenges in the future." Lee stated.

"I'll be honest, I thought you'd bit it back there. I'm glad you didn't." Kiba said.

Ino gave a sigh of relieve. "Good, you managed to live. I was worried I hadn't done a good enough job."

So on with everyone saying something to that affect.

"I get it guys. It's great that I've made a full recovery, but we cant spend all our time focusing on that. We have a lot to discuss. Let's all sit down and recount what happened to us after we split up. Sound good?" Daichi asked.

"Will your explanation include the new person?" Neji asked weary of the new comer.

It will, but for now know that he is an ally." Daichi replied..

They spent a few hours with everyone recounting the battles they had. The other then explained that it was Tenjo who told them were to find Daichi. In return Daichi told them about his run in with Tenjo, his talk with Vonyss, and his talk with Shiko.

Shiko took it in stride figuring that now he'd managed to earn enough trust to here this unlike before when the Chunin was most likely still processing his story.

"That does explain all of those wound you had. This Tenjo person sounds like a real monster." Ino stated sounding rather dejected after learning so much about their enemy.

Shino added. "Tenjo's not our only enemy. He most likely has more Shinobi that the ones we killed or our allies faced. Not to mention, he most likely has more bandits like ones I faced."

"Geez, you guys are really bringing down the mood." Kiba stated after sighing.

Naruto stood up and got everyone's attention. "Hey, this is no time for mopping. It's true that the enemy is tough, but we're tougher than they could ever be. We'll work together, rescue our friends, and defeat Tenjo."

Daichi smiled as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto's right, all of this is just sharing information. None of it is meant to bring anyone down. Now, the only thing left is to read this scroll, so we can put the finishing touches on the plan I've been thinking of."

Lee was crying fake tears. "The two of you are just so youthful."

The other members spirits had been lifted as well. Daichi brought out the scroll and read it.

" _The game is simple. You have three weeks to deliver the scroll your father stole to me. I will be waiting at an old castle, in the Land of Bears, with a sizable army of trained bandits and skilled, Missing Shinobi. The coordinate are listed below._

 _If you get me the scroll, you win, and your friends will be free to go. If you fail to bring me my scroll, you lose, and I will kill your friend. There are a few rules you should be privy to._

 _Rule 1: You can't send for help from any of the Hidden Villages or Lords._

 _Rule 2: You are allowed to ask any Shinobi that you meet along the way for help._

 _Rule 3: Any new allies must abide by Rule 1._

 _I'll be waiting."_

"I take it we're not going to be giving him the scroll." Neji stated, knowing it would be bad if someone like him got his hands on the dragon it contained.

"That's Neji, we can't let someone like get his hands on something so powerful." Daichi smiled. "Of course, we're not going to abandon our friends either. We're going to find this scroll.

Then, I'm going to use my dragons to scout the elemental nations and surrounding islands. This way we can now where his main base is. From there, we'll come up with a suitable plan to take down his whole army."

"Okay, but where do you suggest we begin the search for this scroll?" Shino asked.

"It's evident now that my father hid many things from me, but looking back on it, he may have left me with at least a clue on how to start. You see, my old home has a basement similar to the the one that's in my current home.

Though this particular basement was locked by both a blood and Chakra seal. It's likely that the basement is still 100% intact. My father told me this, 'Son, this seal is very important. Only open it when you absolutely need to'."

"So it's likely that the scroll or a clue on how yo find it is locked within that basement." Kiba stated.

Daichi nodded. "It's the best lead I can think of. Though the scroll really isn't important to the plan. We're merely going after it prevent Tenjo from getting his hands on it. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if my dad already destroyed the scroll."

"Wouldn't that mean that the dragon would have been freed by now?" Kiba asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Actually it wouldn't. When a sealing scroll is destroyed, it's contents are destroyed along with it."

Daichi smiled at the surprised look Naruto got. Even Neji and Shino were somewhat shocked.

Shiko lightened the mood. "So when are setting out because I was hoping we could celebrate tonight."

"I'll be more than happy to celebrate once this is all over. For now, I want everyone prepared to move out in 1 hour." Daichi firmly stated.

Everyone left to prepare for their departure leaving Naruto and Daichi alone.

"Hey Daichi, are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned.

"I'm okay physically, and my mind is sound. I do feel a little emotionally drained though I'll fight through it. I know my father loved me. I'll just focus on that fact and take what comes in stride."

"I might not be the best at this sort of thing, not like you, but I'm here if you need to talk." Naruto said with a smile.

Daichi smiled and nodded. "I know man, and I'm grateful."

Daichi grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll be waiting down stairs." He held up his arm. "Don't take to long."

Naruto replied, "I won't."

 _ **Site of Daichi's old Home, Evening…**_

The group entered the clearing. The first thing they noticed was the deep pit filled with rocks. Daichi knelt before the pit with a slight frown.

Naruto walked over to Daichi and looked at the pit. "Is this where your father's buried?"

Daichi sighed as he stood up. "It is, and it appears someone's dug into into it."

"You're saying someone's taken your father's body?" Shino asked for clarification.

Daichi nodded as he turned away from it. "I doubt they were after the bodies of those Shinobi that attacked him. At the time, this is unimportant right now. We need to focus on the matter at hand."

"True, there is not much we can do about your father's body. Clearly he was taken away long ago." Neji stated.

The rest group now turned their attention to what used to be Daichi's old home. Now it was nothing but a burnt down frame with the grass around it beginning to grow once more.

Daichi walked through the doorway and stopped before a sealed hatch much like the one in his current home. "This is it everyone."

The group gathered around as Daichi cut his finger and let his blood drip onto the seal. He then had his Chakra flow into the seal. This hatch to open much like the one in the Uzumaki's old village.

"Naruto, Kiba and Shiko, you three are with me. The rest of you spread out over the clearing and keep watch just in case." Daichi ordered.

Neji, Lee, Shino, and Ino moved to do as he said. Naruto, Shiko, and Kiba followed him into the basement. When they entered, they saw a few scrolls. Some were marked with the Fusion Clan's symbol. The thing that really drew everyone's attention was a pedestal that held a single scroll.

"Shiko, is that it?" Daichi asked.

"It looks like the scroll Tenjo once held." Shiko replied.

Daichi walked over and picked up the scroll. He then opened it and looked at its contents.

He shook his head and chuckled. "This scrolls in my father's hand writing. It basically confirms that he destroyed the scroll and created this as a back up in case Tenjo ever came for him."

"Then it appears the only task left is to finish Tenjo off." Shiko stated.

Daichi nodded. "It appear so. You three head up and tell the others to make camp. I'm going to spend some time gathering and looking at these scrolls."

"You got it Daichi." Naruto said as he led the three of them up the stairs.

Once he was gone, Daichi began looking at the various scrolls. They contained special seals and formations that could be used by a Fusion Clan Member. Two of the scrolls contained the history of his father and grandfather.

Most likely they'd been made for future generations. Daichi resolved to write his own tail down as well. He even stumbled up a few summoning scrolls like the one Kakashi Sensei has for his dogs.

"It appears my father was a bit of a collector. The only problem is that I'm pretty set on summons, and my to my knowledge, small contracts like these only give you access to normal size animals.

Now I'm beginning to wonder if Vonyss' dragon forms is as big as The Great Beast King? Either way, I should still take them. There are people who could use a good contract." Daichi reasoned thinking of his sister and other students.

He took every scroll and sealed them away before joining his friends. The next day Daichi summoned some dragons and had them henge into birds. He then told them to scout out the Elemental Nations and some of the surrounding islands.

They were to report back to him, near the border of the Land of Bears, with any information concerning organized fighting force that weren't apart of any of the hidden villages.

 _ **Dungeon, 2 Day's Later…**_

Choji came to and found himself in a cell with Tenten, Hinata, and Shikamaru. All of them, including himself, had a seal on their arms. He also noticed that Tenten had a blank look on her face.

Choji was so confused that he didn't even register that he was hungry. "Shikamaru, what happened to Ion!? What's wrong with Tenten!? Where are the others!?

Shikamaru passed Choji some food. "Easy Choji." He passed him a tray of food. "Eat up and we'll explain everything."

Choji's stomach growled, and he gratefully at the food. During this time Shikamaru explained everything that happened. How what he hadn't known before had been shown to all of them by Tenjo.

"...It's a drag, but we're going to have to wait for the others to rescue us. As for Tenten, she's been like this ever since I woke up. Seems as though she's in a powerful Genjutsu, and we can't snap her out of it."

"At least it's not a hopeless situation. He let the others go, and they'll free us." Choji stated.

Shikamaru smiled slightly. "I agree. Things are only going to troublesome for him since he let so many of them go."

Hinata nodded her head. "Especially since he let both Daichi and Naruto go. Those two are really determined."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Heh, stubborn is more like it."

Choji smiled. "Yeah, those two really don't know how to give up. Until they arrive, we should try to help Tenten."

Their spirits were still high despite the situation they were in. They knew their friends would come for them. It was only a matter of time.

 _ **Lady Tsunade's Office, 11 Days Later…**_

Tsunade had just finished her paper work for the day, and was about to relax when Tosen appeared in her office. This wasn't the first time the lion had appeared in her office. It was the second.

She was hoping that the letter she carried was the plan he had to free the four captured Shinobi. The parents and Sensei's were beginning to grow restless. They could only wait so long before they took action themselves.

"Is that letter it Tosen?" Tsunade asked.

Yes it is. Daichi has confirmed the 2nd base of Tenjo Hatake and is ready to act." Tosen said after setting the letter down. "If you'll excuse me, I must be off. I have another letter to deliver."

Tosen disappeared from the room and Tsunade picked up the letter.

" _Lady Tsunade, the 1_ _st_ _set of coordinate listed below is for an island base that has to belong to Tenjo Hatake. From what my dragons report, there are 500 well trained men stationed there._

 _When you send a team to deal with them, please keep in mind the report sent by Shino on their capabilities. I'll also be asking for some help from other friends I've made. I'm planning on asking the Mist, Sand, and my family in the Land of Iron to lend aid._

 _I mean Tenjo already has a sizable force, so it stands to reason that our allies should be involved in destroying this army he's building. Anyways, I'd like to request the following people to aid us in taking down this second location._

 _Please send Genyumaru, Sasame, Yakumo, Sakura, Mizu, and Menma to the coordinates 2_ _nd_ _coordinate listed below. Those coordinates are for our camp. I also understand if you can't send everyone I've asked for. Just keep in mind that there's only one week left._

 _Signed,_

 _Daichi Ryu"_

Tsunade reread the letter before making a decision. "Shizune!"

 _ **Land of Iron, Ryu Household**_

Tosen appeared in Byakuya's study.

"Tosen, I take it you have another letter for me. It has been awhile since Daichi sent the last one." Byakuya said with just the barest hint of caring showing through his usual demeanor.

Tosen set the letter on the desk. "Actually, this ones more about a request for aid."

Tosen disappeared and Byakuya took a look at the letter. It explained everything about the current mission, and requested that he send people to the two coordinates listed below.

"I'm not sure what the Land of Iron's policies are concerning sending aid for Shinobi, but we have two bases that need to be attacked before they can become more of a problem than they already are. Any help would be greatly appreciated uncle.

" _There are some people that I can send. I'll send Renji to aid the group that will most likely be attacking the island while I'll send Toshiro to aid Daichi."_ Byakuya thought as he already moved to summon them.

 _ **Village Hidden in the Mist, Gate**_

Javo, a red dragon about the size of a horse like so many of his kind, yawned. It'd been awhile since he startled the Shinobi by suddenly appearing, but he'd calmed them down by telling them he came on behave of the Leaf Village.

Now he was just bored waiting for the request of his summoner to be accepted or denied. He will admit that it at least felt nice to see so many people look at him in wonder.

Eventually, the Mizukage herself appeared and came to stand before the dragon. She was momentarily shocked before recovering her composure. A couple of steps behind her stood Ao.

"So can the people my summoner asked for help him or not?" Javo asked.

"The letter has been read and we can see that this man could pose a threat to our village. Tell Daichi Ryu that the Mist Village shall send Akana to aid in the attack on the island while Kanja and Kenjo aid in the attack on the castle." Mei replied.

"Thanks, I'll be taking off now." Javo flew into the air heading back towards his summoner.

"To think that we would get to see such an old summon." Ao marveled as the beast flew off.

" _Old… to old for marriage…"_ Mei thought, bitter.

"Shut up or I'll kill." Mei whispered to Ao befoe walking away.

Ao was left frozen in fear.

 _ **Village Hidden in the Sand, Gate…**_

Kizen only had to wait a bit before Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Baki appeared. They were packed and ready to go.

"So I take it you 4 are offering your aid?" Kizen asked.

Gaara replied, "Yes, me and my siblings will help Naruto and Daichi. Baki offered to go and help attack the island."

Kizen nodded. "Very well, I shall inform my summoner and Naruto to expect you three."

She disappeared.

 _ **Tsunade's Office, Some Time Later…**_

It had taken some time for the people Tsunade requested to gather. Along with the group Daichi wanted for his attack, she'd gotten Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and Tayuya for the attack on the island.

She filled them in on the information Daichi provided. It was clear that the Sensei, the ones who had their students captured, were eager to go. After all, no one knew which base they were being kept at.

Now she was informing both halves what their jobs were. "Squad A is Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and Tayuya. Your job is to wipe out the force located at these coordinate on and island and rescue the captured Shinobi.

Squad B is Genyumaru, Yakumo, Sasame, Sakura, Mizu ans Menma. Your job is to meet up with Daichi and aid his team in wiping out the force located at the castle in the Land of Bears. If the captured Shinobi are there, then you are to free them. Am I understood by both squads."

"Yes Lady Hokage." Everyone stated in unison.

The two squads left the village heading in different directions.

 _ **Camp outside of the Land of Bears: 2 Day's Later…**_

The first to arrive were the Sand Siblings.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto happily said as he ran up to the trio.

Gaara nodded his head. "Naruto, it is good to see you again."

"Thanks for coming to our aid." Naruto happily stated.

Gaara had the slightest of smiles. "No thanks are necessary. I owe you and Daichi a debt, and this is merely a way for me to begin repaying said debt."

"Naturally the Sand Village couldn't stay out of a fight like this. If we did, then the Leaf Village could claim that they saved all the villages or something." Kankuro stated.

Kiba chuckled. "I'm still going to say it. I mean it's because of us that your villages knows about this threat. I bet without us, your village would have been doomed."

"Watch it mutt boy. The Sand Village could have easily crushed this threat if it came knocking." Kankuro confidently stated.

"So says you face paint." Kiba retorted.

Naruto led Gaara over the the fire pot and began making instant ramen saying that Gaara had to try it, Kankuro continued to argue with Kiba, and Temari walked over to Daichi who was sitting on a log.

"So is it really true that the Lazy Chunin got himself captured." Temari asked.

Daichi nodded his head. "For 16 days now. He was anything but lazy according to Ino. She says her team really stepped up and fought as hard as they could."

" _Just 5 more days left until the deadline."_ Daichi thought as he opened his note book.

Daichi had been thinking that he wanted to create his own jutsu, and had taken inspiration from reports, his own battles, history, and legends. There were stories of Shinobi that could fly, but no one with a Wind Nature knew how to do it. He figured inventing a jutsu like that would be a good step in becoming an SS ranked Shinobi.

 _ **Half a Day Later…**_

Daichi was sitting in a high tree where he could watch the whole camp. He watched as Naruto cooked more instant ramen for himself and Gaara. Gaara really seemed to take to it making Daichi wonder if all Jinchuriki loved ramen.

Lee and Neji were training together, Kankuro was working on his puppets in a tent, Temari was checking over her fan, Kiba was feeding Akamaru, Shino was staring to the north where they knew the castle was, and Ino was going over her med kit for the millionth time.

" _She must still feel guilty about Shikamaru ad Choji. I should talk with her." Daichi thought concerned._

Before he could make a move to do so, Shiko landed on his branch. "I saw a young man, fitting your cousins description, heading this way."

Ino was going to have to wait for now. "Thank you Shiko."

Shiko took off and Daichi went to stand by the entrance to the camp. It wasn't long until Toshiro, with his armor on his back, entered the camp.

He saw Daichi and smiled. "Cousin, seems you got yourself in another jam and need me to bail you out."

Daichi chuckled. "You are absolutely right. I need your sparkling personality. It's absolutely perfect for attracting the enemies attention."

"You're one to talk. It seems every time you take a mission, you attract all sorts of enemies." Toshiro stated.

Daichi held out his fist. "I'm glad uncle Byakuya sent you."

Toshiro bumped the fist. "Ah don't worry about it. All these fights you put me through have only given me a great reputation back home. This one's going to bring it to a whole new level."

The two of them laughed together.

"Anyways, you should go around and try speaking with everyone. Lord knows you could use more friends. Getting to know them before the battle is just a bonus." Daichi jokingly stated.

"If that guy in the green spandex is anything to go by, then it seems you could use less friends." Toshiro joked as he walked over to Lee.

With that done, Daichi made his way over to Ino and sat on the log across from her. She took a break from the kit to look at him.

Ino nodded her head. "Daichi, do you need something?"

Daichi noticed that she had bags under hers eyes. Clearly she wasn't getting much sleep.

"Ino, you've been sleeping, right?" Daichi asked.

"Of course I have." Ino quickly said as she got back to work on the med kit.

Daichi sighed. "Ino, I want the truth."

She sighed. "I've been sleeping just not as much as I normally would."

"You know you're not doing your team any favors by working yourself into the ground. This is like the millionth time I've seen you go over that med kit you made." Daichi stated with concern.

"This is all I can do. It's all I'm really good at. I'm not even that good at it. I had little to no idea what I was doing when I patched you up. I just… I don't know" Ino shook her head.

Daichi chuckled. "Ino, you read my letter, correct?"

"I did." Ino stated.

"Then you already know what I think. You're an excellent Shinobi, and you did what you could to help your team. You were just paired up with the wrong enemy." Daichi assured her.

Ino looked down. "I froze up when I say Muto. I could have done more."

Daichi smiled. "First Ino, we have hearts and feel emotions just as much as any civilian. I get it, it's hard to remember that when people tend to see us as nothing more than weapons for them to use.

You experienced and emotion, moved past it, and tried to help your team. Secondly, You can't let this one incident define you,. You can't live in the past. It's impossible to do so because the world is always moving forward.

Those that live in the past will never grow. They never truly live. Now, why don't you put the med kit away and go take a nap. We're going to need you at your best to help us rescue our friends."

Ino nodded and smiled. "Thank you Daichi."

She walked to one of the tents and laid down inside.

" _Hopefully she actually gets some sleep."_ Daichi thought as he got off the log.

 _ **2 More Day's Later…**_

Kanja and Kenjo enter the camp and were immediately greeted by Lee.

"Kanja, Daichi said you were coming. Come, let us have a spar. You're invited to Kenjo," Lee stated excited to battle both Mist Shinobi.

Kanja sweet dropped. She'd never hung around Lee outside of the fight and found it a bit overwhelming.

"We will be over after we have spoken with Daichi." Kenjo answered.

Daichi appeared with a smile. "You don't have to go to far to find me. It's good to see the two of you again."

"We did say we'd always help each other when we could. Though I will admit that I never thought we'd be contacted by dragon." Kanja replied.

Daichi chuckled, "I was named the Dragon Sage awhile back, but I only recently got the ability to summon them. Anyways Kenjo, would you mind helping Ino? I have her working with herbs, and you have told me you know a thing or to about them."

Kenjo nodded. "You got it. I did bring some herbs only native to the Land of Water. No doubt we can make some pretty impressive tonic and such to aid in combat." He addressed Lee. "I will join you for that spar later."

Lee grabbed Kanja's arm. "Very well. I'll just bring Kanja over to where Neji is. The three of us can spar with one another."

She looked at Daichi pleading for him to safe her. She didn't want to spar when she'd just arrived in camp.

Daichi sighed and placed his hand on Lee's shoulder. "Lee, mind taking Kanja to get some food before you spar. I'm sure she's hungry."

"Wise words my eternal rival. If she gets some food in her now, then we can spar more later." Lee stated with a smile. "Come Kanja, Kiba had prepared a great meal of meat." Lee stated happily.

He dragged her over to the fire pit.

"Now all we need are the reinforcements from the Leaf Village." Daichi said to himself.

"If that's all we're waiting for, then we won't have to wait long." Shino stated from behind Daichi.

Daichi nodded. "Thank you Shino. Would you mind going around and telling everyone that they have two hours before we get together and discuss the plan?"

Shino nodded and walked away. A few minutes later Genyumaru, Sasame, Yakumo, Sakura, Mizu, and Menma appeared in the camp.

" _Perfect. If you count Shiko among them, we have 12 more allies for the attack. That means we have 18 Shinobi, a Samurai, and an Assassin."_ Daichi happily thought as he walked over to them.

"I'm glad you've all arrived. You'll really make this battle easier than it would have been."

"No one could have have stopped me from coming Lord Daichi." Mizu stated determined.

"That goes double for me." Menma added.

Daichi was glad to have them in his clan.

"Of course, the Soshi Clan owes your clan a great debt. Not to mention we're also friends with not only your clan, but also the Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuga Clan. Even if the Hyuga Clan doesn't really see it that way." Genyumaru stated, referring to their council.

Sasame said, "I'll offer whatever skills I have if it means I can be of some aid."

"I can't just abandon my team when they need me." Yakumo stated.

Daichi nodded. "Genyumaru, Mizu, Menma, and Yakumo, you four go around and get to know the others participating in the attack. We'll be meeting in the center of the the camp to go over the plan in two hours.

Sasame, I would like for you to lend your medical skills to Ino and Kenjo. Help them with the herbs and med kits. Sakura, will join you in a minute after she tells me whatever it seems she has to."

The 5 Shinobi all nodded before walking away. Once they were a fair distance away Sakura attempted to punch Daichi, but he avoided it like he always did whenever she was angry with him. Actually, it was easier now that his speed had increased.

"Calm down Sakura." Daichi said trying to get his female teammate to calm down.

"You almost died you idiot. You had your chance to run, yet you choose to go after someone you clearly stated was stronger than you. What where you thinking?" Sakura angry asked.

Daichi dodged her next punch and hugged Sakura stopping her. "I'm sorry. I was just… The man forced us to play his game, and after I faced Raiga, I knew that there was a chance my friend were seriously hurt.

That thought clouded my judgment. I wasn't thinking clearly. I wanted to put him down. I'm sorry I made you worry, but I can't ever promise I'm not going to fight someone stronger than me. Know that I will always do what I can to come back."

Sakura hugged him back. "You better you big idiot. You have to many people that depend on you to live."

They parted and Daichi asked, "Where did you take Inari and Mara?"

Sakura nodded. "I took them to the Inuzuka Clan. Tsume and Maru were more than willing to watch them."

Daichi smiled. "Thank you Sakura, now would you please go and help with the med kit and herbs?"

Sakura smiled as well. "You got it Daichi."

Daichi walked away from Sakura to find either Mizu or Menma. Fortunately, he found Mizu staring towards the castle. His guess was that Shino pointed him in the right direction.

"So Mizu, how has Mara been?" Daichi asked concerned for his little sister since this was the first time he'd been gone form the village, for such a long time, sine they arrived.

Mizu game a small smile. "She really misses you. She'd been sleeping in your room half the nights you've been gone and has only been answering me and Menma with nods or shakes."

"You didn't tell her about this mission, did you?" Daichi asked.

Mizu shook his head. "We haven't sir."

Daichi sighed a breathe of relieve. "That's good. She would only have worried about me after hearing how close to death I was.. At the very least I want to be there when she hears the story, so she doesn't have spend time worrying about me so much."

"Lord Daichi, are you realy going to face this Tenjo Hatake again?" Mizu asked concerned.

Ever since he read about the man's strength, he had associated him with Kakashi Hatake's strength. It was easy to see why he was concerned.

"I'm not going to be fighting alone. I'll Shiko Hatake by my side. I'm confident the two of us can take him on. Though you can rest easy because I will escape if things go like last time." Daichi assured.

Mizu smiled. "It sounds like it won't."

Daichi smiled as well. "That's intention."

Mizu watched as his clan head walk away.

 _ **2 Hours Later…**_

"Alright Naruto, just like we discussed." Daichi stated.

Naruto nodded and walked until he stood before the gathered Shinobi.

"So Daichi asked me to come out here and speak to you before he discusses the plan. I'm not really sure why he wanted me to come out here, but I intend to speak from the heart." Naruto gave them all a goofy grin as he rubbed his head.

"I want to say that right now it doesn't mater where we come from because we are all friends. We are all one team with the same goals in mind. I don't know about you, but to me that is the most important thing. Thank you."

Daichi smiled as everyone couldn't help by clap. It was a simple speech, but effective.

" _That's why I wanted you to speak first Naruto. You may not see it, but your personality is one that makes people want to work together. That's one of the reasons I think you'll make a fantastic Hokage one day."_

Naruto went to stand with everyone else as Daichi came to stand before them. "I now want everyone to listen up as I go over the plan. First, me, Neji, Genyumaru, and Shiko, transformed to look like Naruto, will enter the base with the fake scroll.

Once inside the main building, we'll take out the bandits they have on us. Me and Shiko will head for the top, where Shiko's sure Tenjo will be, while Genyumaru and Neji make their way into the dungeon to free everyone that may be down there.

The rest of you will have your own job while this is going on. There will be 4 teams of four that attack the castle from all four directions. Now, I've discussed proper teams with many of you, and have come up with the best possible teams.

Each team has two front line fights and two support. Team one is Naruto, Toshiro, Kankuro, and Kenjo who will attack from the front. Team 2 is Lee, Mizu, Shino, and Sakura who will attack from the left.

Team 3 is Kiba, Kanja, Yakumo, and Sasame who will attack from the right. Team 4 is Gaara, Temari, Menma, and Ino who will hit the castle from the back. Neji and Genyumaru will join in with or without the rescued Shinobi. Any questions?"

No one had any. It was a solid plan, and the teams were well crafted.

"Good. The attack begins tomorrow night. You have until then to rest up and prepare." Daichi stated before walking away.

Eventually, everyone did the same.

 _ **Coast of the Elemental Nations**_

Akana was taking things easy when Baki came onto the scene. "Hey Baki, it's been awhile since I last saw you. In case you were wondering, you are the third person to show up. The other guy is that red head Samurai over there."

"I have a name you know." Renji said a little ticked.

Akana smile. "I know, I just enjoy getting a reaction out of you."

Renji turned away from him causing Akana to chuckle.

"It is nice to meet you Renji." Baki then turned to Akana. "I'd like to take this moment to thank you."

Akana raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"You helped me see the value in an alliance which only helped in reforming the one we had with the Leaf." Baki stated.

Akana waved it off. "I only said what needed to be said. Any meaning you took from it and subsequent actions are yours alone."

"Hey, I think the Leaf Shinobi are here." Renji calmly stated.

A moment latter, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, and Tayuya arrived on the scene.

"Hey Smoky, you owe me 200 Ryu." Tayuya said with an amused smile.

Asuma grumbled as he handed her the money. "Damn Uzumaki luck. I thought only Naruto was supposed to be able to win bets. Shouldn't have even bet in the first place."

"I want to say that you three are most youthful for agreeing to help us rescue our students." Guy stated with his usual demeanor.

"While I'm not opposed to doing that, I'm really here on the orders of Lord Byakuya. You want to thank anyone, you thank him." Renji stated.

"We can spend time thanking each other once we finish up with the island." Kakashi stated.

"He's right, we should head out." Akana stated.

"Come on you people really need to lighten up. Let's make this a competition. The person who kills the least number of bandits has to buy everyone else all they can eat for lunch." Tayuya joyfully stated before taking off.

Kakashi and Guy looked at each other. "I'm definitely going to get more than you my eternal rival."

"You can say that all you want. Only problem is that there's a difference between saying and doing something." Kakashi stated.

Guy and Kakashi ran across the water quickly passing Tayuya.

"Holy crap, I can see why their some of the best Jonin Konoha's got." Tayuya said as she tried to catch up with them.

"Well, I'm certainly not going be the one buying lunch." Akana said already running across the water and catching up to Guy and Kakashi. "Oh yeah, none of you are going to have to do it either. Red over there will most likely be the one to pay."

"I told you to stop calling me that you Mist Shinobi!" Renji angrily yelled as he gave chase.

"We might as well get going if we don't want to be the ones to pay." Asuma plainly stated before fallowing after them.

" _I swear that all my associates are a bunch of children sometimes."_ Kurenai thought as she followed after Asuma.

* * *

Still plenty of time to vote

Itachi living: Yes:2 No:1

Izumi Living: Yes:0 No:1

* * *

 **Should I let Itachi live or would you rather he be dead?**

I will say right now that the moment Itachi lives would be obviously during the time Sasuke went to fight him in Shippuden (I have my way this could play out.)

 **Should Izumi Uchiha, The woman that loved Itachi, be alive?**

(Yes, I know Danzo only allowed Itachi to keep Sasuke alive, but I already have a capable character that could have helped Itachi)


	95. The Attack Begins

Alright, it's back to the standard chapter format. It's also time for some action as well as setting up some frights for next time. I'll be the first to admit that the fights that I do have in this chapter aren't all that, but that's only because practically all of them are just getting started. Either way, I think this or next chapter will signify the end of the mission. Which means only two more story chapters left after that for Part 1.

You know what, I'm actually excited to begin Part two. You're going to see Daichi, Naruto, and Sasuke grow stronger. Well for the first few chapters that is. I mean, I will only be dedicated at most 10 chapters to training, but knowing me it'll be more like 5. Though training chapter will still happen from time to time. I have a most wonderful idea for Sasuke's training. Trust me, he's actually going to need to be just a touch stronger by the time Shippuden roles around.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Also, you get virtual brownie points if you can guess which two Daichi's asking for help from the battle field below.

* * *

 _ **Island**_

The group of Shinobi and a Samurai stopped to stare at the base. It had stone walls all around it, and they could see people all along the wall clearly searching for on coming threats.

"Alright, I can see a blind side at the right back angle. Once we're up that wall, I want us to separate into two groups. My group will fight their way inside and confirm weather or not The Leaf Shinobi are here. Does everyone got that?" Kakashi asked.

The Shinobi and Samurai nodded their heads. They then ran up the wall and immediately divided. Kakashi, Guy, Tayuya, and Renji went to the left while Asuma, Baki, Akana, and Kurenai continued straight.

 _ **Straight Path**_

Asuma and Kurenai jumped off of the wall and began assailing the bandits that had been running towards the wall. This left Baki and Akana to deal with the bandits that were running along the wall. A task that was easily dealt with.

"Blade of Wind." Baki's blade sliced threw everyone that came at him and Akana. "That's 10 down."

Akana jumped down from the wall and had his wires behind him. They forward and warped any bandit that came at him. Once they were caught, he sent electricity threw them.

"Conduction." Akana declared sending electricity threw the wire and kill all the bandits.

It was effective, but the amount of Chakra he had to use was to much. _"Not to self, use that technique sparingly."_

He still smiled as he took a food pill. "I've got 11."

Asuma and Kurenai were working together. She'd trapped the bandits in a Genjutsu, and he'd sliced through them with his trench knives coated in Wind Nature.

"You two have to step up your game. Me and Kurenai have 29." Asuma stated.

Akana retracted his wire and cut his hands open allowing his blood to flow freely. "If you insist, just don't go complaining when I have to drink blood mid battle."

His blood formed into twin swords and he jumped off the wall heading straight for the bandits. He made sure to be on guard so he he could dodge any attack thrown at him. After all, he needed all the blood he had.

"Well, that's a rare ability." Asuma commentated before he got back to work.

 _ **Left Path**_

Guy and Kakashi easily dispatched everyone on the wall before Renji or Tayuya got a chance to. Their group jumped to the ground where they were confronted by more bandits.

"I have 12 so far." Kakashi stated.

"13 for me." Guy shot back.

Kakashi threw 5 shuriken nailing the 5 bandits he intended to hit. "Make that 17."

"I will not be outdone by you my Eternal Rival. Leaf Hurricane." Guy declared taking out 4 more bandits. "17 for me as well."

The two rivals charged forward aiming for more bandits.

"Seems those two are busy for the moment. Come on tattoos, let's enter the base and see if they've got the captives." Tayuya stated.

She took off running with and irritated Samurai right behind her. "Why can't you Shinobi just use my name!"

They ran into the base leaving the others behind.

 _ **Inside the Base**_

Renji and Tayuya had just run into a group of 50 men.

Renji unsheathed his sword and walked ahead of Tayuya. "I'll stay here and deal with them, you take those stairs down. They most likely lead to the dungeon where you'll find your comrades."

"You're so brave tattoos." Tayuya said with a smile as she ran to the stairs.

"That's still not my name." Renji stated aggravated.

The men charged at him, so Renji tightened his grip on the sword and filtered his Chakra into it. The blade glowed green. He smiled as he sent slashes of wind that began to cut down the unsuspecting bandits.

 _ **Island Dungeon**_

Tayuya entered a pitch black. _"Whoever created this Genjutsu is mediocre at best._ She made the appropriate hand sign. "Dispel."

The darkness faded to reveal a young girl, around Naruto's age, wearing a black cloak.

"No! My Genjutsu is supposed to be flawless!" The girl complained.

"Maybe when it's used on bandits or people not well versed in Genjutsu. Unfortunately for you, I'm familiar with it from my time with that snake Orochimaru." Tayuya stated.

The girl drew a kunai and Charged at her.

"Adamantine Sealing Chains." Tayuya's chains shot forward and ensnared the girl.

"No, Lord Hatake said I would be able to beat anyone. My Genjutsu is unparalleled." The girl complained.

Tayuya brought the young Shinobi close and stabbed her through the chest. "I hate to break it to you, but I know several people with far better Genjutsu."

She dropped the girl who died soon after. It was at this point that Tayuya took in her surroundings. She was in a dungeon, but every cell was empty, and there was no way to continue.

" _So this means that castle in the Land of Bears has Blondie's friends. Though I suppose there could be another dungeon."_ Tayuya thought as she ran back up the stairs.

 _ **Inside the Base**_

Tayuya entered the 1st floor again to find Renji, Kakashi, and Gai finishing off some of the bandits. She couldn't be certain, but she was sure there were more than 50 bodies there

"That's 65 for me." Kakashi stated.

Kakashi moved his head band up revealing his Sharingan. "I think it's time we get serious."

"Alright my eternal rival. Lets." Guy stated.

The two ran off into the base leaving Renji behind.

"I'm starting to think those two have forgotten the mission." Renji commented.

Tayuya waved it off. "Nah, they just know we'll do the checking while they fight. That being said, we still need to rack up our own numbers if we don't want to every a lunch. Come along Windy."

She took off running.

Renji sighed as he ran after her. "At this point, I'm just going to accept that you and that Mist Shinobi aren't going to use my real name."

 _ **Outside the Base, Some Time Later…**_

"I got 100." Kakashi stated.

"I got the same which means we tied." Guy stated saddened that he hadn't won.

"I got 60." Tayuya proudly announced.

Asuma said, "Me and Kurenai got 90."

"I got 60." Akana said.

"55." Baki stated.

Renji grunted. "35."

"500 were reported to be at this base, and that is what our numbers equal. It appears we completed out mission though our students aren't here." Kurenai stated worried about her team.

Tayuya waved it off. "You're such a downer red eyes. They'll be rescued in no time. For now, we need to focus on something far more important. Tattoos owes us some lunch before we head back to our respective villages."

Renji sighed. "I suppose I did play the game, so it's only right that I abide by the rules. Come on, there's a restaurant in a nearby town that we can eat at."

Akana put his arm around Renji's shoulder and happily. "That's what I like to heard from the red haired Samurai."

Renji's head fell. "Why can't either of you call me by my name."

Baki and Tayuya followed them leaving the four Sensei's alone. Kakashi looked at them and noticed that they were a bit down.

He tried to reassure them. "There isn't much we can do now. The Land of Bears is a fair distance from here. No doubt by the time we'd get there, the fight would be over and our students would be safe."

Kakashi left his fellow Sensei to follow after the retreating group.

"I suppose he's right. There are a few Shinobi among the group I know will do everything they can to ensure everyone's safety." Kurenai admitted.

Asuma sighed. "I'm sure they'll be fine. We're probably just worrying for nothing."

"Yeah, Lee and Neji will free them with their youth!" Guy declared in his usual manner.

 _ **Castle, Night…**_

Daichi, Genyumaru, Neji, and Shiko disguised as Naruto walked up to the castle gates which led into the castle grounds. Daichi took note of the wall which looked to be in great condition. His gaze soon turned to the two bandits who were guarding the gate.

One of them pointed a pole arm at Daichi. "Are we to assume you have what Lord Hatake wants?"

Daichi produced the fake scroll. "I have it right here." The other bandit nodded his head. "Very well, follow me. I shall escort you to the top of the castle."

The gates opened only to allow the 4 of them in before closing once more. They entered the the courtyard to see 10 houses. It seemed as though this was more of a small village than a castle.

Every house likely contained sleeping bandits. Daichi took a look at the castle which seemed to be in the same condition as the walls if not better. The castle was also designed a little weird.

There was a large tower right on the middle of the castle that shot into the sky. Daichi had noticed it as they neared the castle, but it was only now that he took notice of it. The condition of the castle itself led to one of two possibilities.

Either the Lord of this land had little to no involvement, he was working with Tenjo, or he was working for Tenjo. Daichi decided to address this issue at a later date as they were led into the castle.

 _ **With Muto**_

Muto looked out the window as Daichi and his group made their way through the castle grounds. _"Looks like it's time for me to do my part."_

Muto had received a letter from Konoha with instructions to help Daichi as he saw fit. It was a change in plan, but not an unwelcome one. Muto drew a kunai and went around the room killing the 20 bandits before they even knew what hit them.

 _ **Inside the Castle**_

A few of the bandits, who weren't sleeping, had joined the group. All in all there were 8 bandits around the small group. Daichi nodded to Shiko.

He dropped his henge and threw 6 knives into the bandits heads while stabbing the remaining two with his hidden blades. It was over in seconds, and they never got to make a sound.

"Okay, the attack's going to begin soon. Neji, can you confirm if our friends are here or not?" Daichi stated.

Neji had his Byakugan activated. "They are below us as well as many bandits and someone who looks exactly like Daen Nara if Ino's description was accurate. On the top floor of the tower you'll find Tenjo."

"We better get going Neji if we want to free everyone. Good luck with your mission Daichi and Shiko." Genyumaru said.

Daichi nodded. "Same goes for you two. Don't go overexerting yourselves down there."

The group split into two, smaller groups and went to carry out their missions.

 _ **Castle, Few Minutes Latter...**_

Exploding kunai were thrown from every direction blowing up the walls. This caused the bandits to immediately spring into action. They ran from their homes and were immediately engaged by the 4 squads completely dividing their attention.

 _ **Land of Bears, With Shun**_

Shun and Sadai had run into a small scouting party from the castle.

"Halt! Why are you here scientist?" The leader of the scouting party demanded.

Shun pushed his glasses up. "I'm merely here to recover Iroha. Someone has come forward and is quiet interested him. They've offered me quite the payment for his delivery."

"Recover? That's funny, Lord Hatake said he found the guy in the forest. Looks like you should have kept better track of him. Now, why don't you leave before we make you." The leader stated.

Shun shrugged. "I tried to be civil. Sadai, if you'd please."

Sadai removed his large axe and vanished from the bandit's sight. He then appeared behind them and swung his axe cutting all 5 bandits in halve. They were dead before they could even react.

Shun smiled. "Thank you Sadai. Now let's continue onto the castle."

"Yes sir." Sadai stated.

The duo made there way through the brush only to hear fighting up ahead. Shun pointed to the trees and the pair jumped into them to get a better look at what was going on. What the saw were Shinobi fighting and taking down the bandits.

"Stick with me Sadai. We're going to stay out of their way and enter the castle." Shun ordered.

Sadai nodded his head. The two then vanished from the trees.

 _ **Room Below the Castle**_

Neji and Genyumaru entered yet another room. So far they'd met little resistance. Any resistance they did meet were swiftly taken out before they could act.

"Daen's coming up the stairs.." Neji stated his Byakugan active.

A moment later a tall, skinny man, with spiky black hair in a Nara pony tail, and black eyes came up the stairs. He was wearing a long sleeved, black shirt with matching pants.

He looked at the two of them angrily. "Leaf Shinobi, you're comrades of that boy that killed my friend."

Genyumaru cracked his knuckles as he stepped forward. "Neji, Hinata, the girl your supposed to protect, and Tenten, the girl you seem to like, are in that dungeon, correct?"

"They are." Neji normally would have denied he had any affection for Tenten; however, this was not the situation to do so.

Genyumaru smiled. "Then leave the Explosion Stylist to me. You go on a head and rescue everyone. We both know you have more of a motive in freeing them, and this guy is going to be fun to fight."

"Very well. Just give me my opening and I'll go. We'll attempt to hurry back and aid you." Neji stated.

Daen ran at them. Genyumaru ducked under his punch and landed a kick to his side. This kick was infused with wind, and sent Daen flying straight into the wall.

"Now's your chance. Get going." Genyumaru ordered as he charged at Daen who was already getting to his feet.

Neji nodded and ran to down the stairs.

"Explosion Style: Landmine Fist." Daen declared.

He nailed Genyumaru and sent him all the way across the room, but Genyumaru was far from done.

"Alright, that punch was pretty impressive, but you need to step up your game if you want a shot at beating me." Genyumaru taunted as he coated his bot his feet in wind.

"I'm just getting started. I'm going to make all you Leaf Shinobi pay for killing my friend." Daen angrily stated.

The two Shinobi charged at each other and began engaging in Taijutsu with neither getting a hit in.

 _ **Top of the Castle**_

Daichi and Shiko arrived at the top of the castle to find Tenjo staring out the window.

"It's glorious isn't it. My plan finally comes to fruition." Tenjo stated with turning to address them.

Daichi raised an eye brow. "What are you talking about?"

Tenjo laughed as he turned to face the new comers. "In truth young Daichi, You're only one of many people that have come after me over the years. Shiko is merely another. All this time I've waited for someone to give me what I wanted."

"What are you talking about you filthy traitor?" Shiko asked.

Tenjo just smiled and shook his head completely ignoring what Shiko said. "I'm talking about power. I already knew the scroll containing the dragon was gone. I also knew you'd retaliate. This game was nothing more than a means to an end.

As was this army I put together. It all started when I was a normal assassin. During one of my jobs I stumbled upon a tablet that listed several option for gaining power. I then promptly destroyed it, so no one could ever research how to stop me.

That scroll containing the dark dragon was merely the best option. The only option that didn't require human sacrifice and massive amounts of Chakra. It has been a few years now, but I finally have the necessary sacrifices and Chakra."

Daichi and Shiko did not like what they were hearing. Tenjo placed his hand on the wall and poured his Chakra into it revealing a seal. This caused that portion of the wall to open revealing a small, red stone.

Tenjo removed the stone and showed it to the two of them. "This stone is an ancient artifact. The only one of it's kind, and it was dormant until now. Until it had its fill of death and Chakra. Now I finally I have power."

Daichi was angry. "That's why you gathered your army!? You planned for them to die! They are loyal to and followed you! They're fighting because they believe in you! And In the end, you saw them as nothing more than pawns!"

"I'm not even surprised he'd do something like this. He killed my whole clan, and now I know it was only because he wanted them for their lives."

Tenjo chuckled. "You are both correct. Shiko, I took our clan mates lives because I wanted them to be apart of this stone. Now I'm just going to put their lives to good use.

Daichi, these men never meant anything to me. They were nothing more than pawns meant to die at some point. They were so easy to manipulate to. Though I will admit that the original dream they signed on for will still happen. "

"Daichi, we're going to take him out now." Shiko firmly stated as he drew twin daggers. He's save his guitar for when they needed it.

Daichi got into his lion's stance. "I'm with you."

Tenjo chuckled. "You just don't get it." The stone sunk into his skin causing crimson red Chakra to appear around him. "I've already won the game."

He then placed his hand on the ground causing a large seal to glow crimson red. This caused the tower to to shift and change. The roof opened up above them and the room shot into the air.

When it was done, the group was a few feet higher and the room had grown to the size of the arena for the final round of the Chunin Exams.

" _This Chakra's intense. I don't think we can win if it's just the two of us."_ Daichi knew exactly who they need to help bring this guy down. _"Shadow Clones Jutsu."_ The shadow clone took off running down the tower.

" _It's not like we can just run either. His Chakra is rising even now. If we don't stop him now, then he'll have the power he wants. He'll destroy the villages."_ He prepared to move. "Shiko, you know what we have to do right?"

"Hit him hard and fast. Am I to assume that clone of yours went to ask for help from the battle field?" Shiko asked.

"He's gone to ask the perfect people for help. The way I see it, we need unpredictability and straight power. Fortunately, there are two such people down there." Daichi explained.

"Plan all you want, but the moment you attack me is the moment this fight starts." Tenjo stated with a smile.

Daichi looked at his blades wondering if he should draw one. He decided against it for now. They were his last resort for a reason after all.

* * *

Slasher3321:Itachi and Izumi lives

Quillion9000: You're vote has been counted. Also, you're the first reviewer who's wanted Izumi to be alive. Granted, none of the other reviewers, except for one, has voted for her to still be dead. Still... Either way I feel as though I should clarify. If Izumi is alive, then she shall serve minor roles from time to time. I'm not completely sure she'll even get a fight scene.

At least Sado's got that to his name. Though maybe she could join the police force like him and become the Uchiha's representative. That's more of a thought than anything. If there's one thing I've learned about her, it's that she wanted to live a ive with Itachi. Anyways, I've rambled enough. Thank you for your vote.

* * *

Voting for this question closes at the end of this mission (1-2 Chapters)

Itachi living: Yes:3 No:1

Izumi Living: Yes:1 No:1

* * *

 **Should I let Itachi live or would you rather he be dead?**

I will say right now that the moment Itachi lives would be obviously during the time Sasuke went to fight him in Shippuden (I have my way this could play out.)

 **Should Izumi Uchiha, The woman that loved Itachi, be alive?**

(Yes, I know Danzo only allowed Itachi to keep Sasuke alive, but I already have a capable character that could have helped Itachi)


	96. The Attack Ends

So the fighting comes to a close, but the aftermath of this mission has yet to be seen. Also, just 1-2 more story chapters until this story comes to a close. I do plan on posting another chapter that will detail OC's used in this story as well as some information I put under them to help me keep them straight. After that there will be jutsu's from arcs and missions.

I hope you enjoy, and it's time to unveil the official results of Itachi's and Izumi's fates down below. Also the last question, in part 1, will be posted down below. Don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **Genyumaru V.S Daen**_

Genyumaru's hair streaks changed from green to purple. He then created lightning armor around his torso as Daen went for his next attack.

"Landmine Kick." Dean declared.

He kicked Genyumaru in the chest. While Genyumaru was sent flying, ran up Daen's leg. Genyumaru quickly recovered and formed lightning around his hands. He then cupped them together and swung his fist right into Daen;s chest.

"Lightning Hammer." Genyumaru declared.

Daen was sent straight into the wall of the building and the electricity would keep him stunned for a few moments. More than enough time for Genyumaru too appear in front of him and lay into him with a series of lightning infused punches.

Daen fought threw the pain and gathered his Explosion Style to his palms. He then pressed them against the floor.

Daen said, "Exploding Palms."

The explosions went off simultaneously and caused the floor to cave in. They fell down to the next level. Daen landed on his back while Genyumaru landed on his belly.

"Okay, I'll admit that was clever." Genyumaru knew that his ribs were bruised as he got up. "Almost makes me wish I'd have thought of that."

"That's the difference between us." Daen's backbone was definitely bruised. "I'm willing to go the extra distance if it means avenging my friend's death."

Genyumaru's hair streaks changed from purple to brown. He then coated his right fist in earth and slammed his palm into Daen's chest with all the strength he could muster. He definitely broke a few of Daen's ribs on that one.

Genyumaru appeared in front of him with his right leg now covered in earth. "You have no right to say how far I'd go to defend the Leaf Village or its people because those are the people I value above all else."

He slammed his foot down on Daen's chest. The bones caved in and punctured not only The heart but also the lungs. Daen Nara was dead and Genyumaru was left panting.

"I need to move on." Genyumaru said.

He moved as fast as he could heaidng for the dungeon, but his bruised ribs were slowing him down.

 _ **Bottom Floor, Dungeon**_

Neji exited the stairs to find three people. One was a young man, who was rather tall. He had very short, brown hair and wore a white lab coat over a black shirt. He also wore matching pants, shoes, and glasses.

The second was a tall, muscular man who had many scars. He wore light armor that was a crimson red and carried a great axe on his back. He had long blond hair that was tied in a pony tail.

The last of the three was unconscious and slung over the lager man's shoulder. He was a man with short black hair. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with matching pants and no shoes.

Neji did not know what to make of the situation.

Shun spoke before he could. "You have a choice to make. You can either fight us, or you can rescue your friends. Do note that fighting us isn't going to accomplish much. Especially when this young man is apart of Tenjo's group."

"What are you going to do with him?" Neji asked.

"Ask yourself, Do you really have the time to ask these questions or fight two people who are just going to leave now? Especially when you consider that a large battle is waging up above."

Neji's Byakugan looked past them into the next room where all the cells were. His eyes eventually focused on Tenten then on Hinata.

"Very well, just don't cause any trouble for the battle." Neji stated as he walked passed them.

A moment later the two of them disappeared with Iroha in tow.

 _ **Dungeon**_

Neji walked into the room and produced a set of keys he took from one of the bandits figuring they were the keys to the cells. He was correct as he opened the cell that contained Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Tenten.

All of them seemed to be in perfect health as they stirred except for Tenten who had a distant look in her eyes and she seemed really pale. She just continued to sit there while the others left the cell.

"Brother you came for us." Hinata happily stated.

Shikamaru rubbed his head and yawned. "Took you guys long enough. We had to sit in this cell for over two weeks. Troublesome."

"Hey, at least they came Shikamaru." Choji stated.

Shikamaru sighed. "I suppose so. Just over load these seals on our neck with Chakra, so we can use it again, and I'll let it slid."

"Do Tenten first. She's trapped in a powerful Genjutsu and hasn't been responsive the whole time." Hinata worriedly stated.

"Of course." Neji walked up to Tenten and placed his hand on her neck.

He then poured enough of his Chakra into it to not only override the seal, but also to release the Genjutsu.

Tenten's eyes cleared up only for tears to fall from them. "N-Neji?"

Tenten sounded rather drained.

Neji helped her t her feet and let her lean on him after seeing that she was unable to do so herself. "You're going to be fine Tenten, you were just trapped in a Genjutsu."

Tenten reflected on what she saw. "It was awful. You… Everyone. Turned there back on me. I was alone. In others I died again and again. You weren't there to help me."

As she spoke, Neji went around and overloaded the seals on the others necks allowing them to freely use their Chakra once more.

Neji reached a decision. "Right now, our original team and allies are engaging the bandits. You three, go aid them while I stay here with Tenten. It's clear that she's in no state to fight."

As he said this, Tenten closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Shikamaru nodded. "It's probably for the best."

"We'll make sure to come and get you once this is over." Choji affirmed.

Hinata said, "Stay safe brother."

"Same to you Lady Hinata." Neji said as he gently put Tenten on the ground.

The three Shinobi ran up the stairs and towards the fight.

 _ **Castle Grounds, Just a bit before the Tower Shot into the Sky.**_

The castle grounds were chaos. The 15 Shinobi and 1 Samurai were working together to defeat the bandits. It helped that they'd gotten the jump on them by attacking from all sides.

As per the plan, the front line fighters, Naruto, Toshiro, Lee, Mizu, Kiba, Kanja, Gaara, and Temari, were attacking the bandits first. If any survived, the support jumped in to finish them off.

In the chaos, it was easy for Muto to lend his aid from the shadows. Kunai and shuriken were flying at the bandits from various directions. They were so distracted by the immediate threat that they couldn't focus on the hidden threat.

It was at this moment that the tower, in the middle of the castle, shot into the air causing the chaos to momentarily stop as everyone turned to look at rising tower. It didn't last long as the bandits recovered.

Ino turned only to see a sword blade heading right for her side. She moved her kunai on reflex, but she knew it wasn't going to do anything against the approaching blade. Just as she thought she was down for, someone appeared right in front of her.

This person took the blade to his side and stabbed the assailant, in the chest, with a kunai. Ino blinked a few times before admitting that she was looking at Muto. He gripped his side.

"Lady Ino, are you okay?" Muto asked concern evident in his voice.

Ino nodded her head stunned from the events that unfolded. More bandits were charging at them., so Ino threw threw kunai hitting 3 bandits in the side. This slowed them down and allowed Muto to finish them.

He used his palm to slam them all into the ground. This caused the swords to dislodge itself and more blood to flow out than there had been. It caused him to fall to his knees and grips his side with both hands drenching them in blood.

" _Damn it. I have no idea what's going on, nor will I know unless I save his life."_ Ino thought as she ran to Muto's side and got him standing. She then allowed him to lean on her.

Ino looked at Gaara who was crushing the opposition with his sand. "I need to get this one off the battle field. Can you cover our retreat?"

"I can do one better. Temari, accompany Ino and make sure she gets back to camp with that young man. He may be able to give us insight into what this army was about." Gaara ordered.

Temari nodded. "Right, follow me."

"Lady Ino, just leave me and continue the fight." Muto stated.

Ino angrily replied. "No way."

She led him through the back wall with Gaara covering their retreat. Temari blasted away anyone that managed to get close to them.

It was at this moment that two slabs of earth moved aside letting more bandits flood the battle field. Naruto, Toshiro, Kankuro, and Kenjo joined Gaara and Menma. Kankuro had his puppet out, Toshiro's sword was glowing a light blue, and Kenjo with his tonfa out.

"We saw Ino and Temari leave with that man and figured you two could use our team to back you up." Naruto stated with a smile.

Gaara had the barest hint of a smile on his face. "We would appreciate it."

For the second time, everyone looked to the tower as they felt an influx of Chakra that was slowly growing.

"What in the world has my cousin got himself into now?" Toshiro questioned.

"I'm not sure what's up with Lord Daichi, but we have more pressing matters to deal with." Menma stated as he got read to play his Chakra Enhancing music

Kankuro made his puppet shoot poison mist at the oncoming bandits. "There right. We can't focus on what's going on when we're doing everything we can to beat these bandits back."

Naruto slammed a Rasengan into another bandit. "Yeah, Daichi's counting on us to do this, so let's not let him down."

The fighting continued with the Shinobi pulling out all their stops to beat the bandits. Soon Gaara's group was interrupted by Daichi's Shadow Clone who appeared in between them.

"Daichi and Shiko are in need of help and fast. That Chakra I'm sure you're all feeling is Tenjo." Daichi's clone stated.

"Who does Daichi want?" Toshiro asked concerned for his cousin.

"Naruto and Gaara. He believes the two of them will be the most help." The clone replied.

"If he needs us, then let's go." Naruto said determined.

Gaara pooled beneath the two of them. He then lifted them into the air heading for the top of the tower. "We'll leave this combat to the four of you."

The clone dispelled and a moment later Toshiro, Menma, Kankuro, and Kenjo were attacked once more forcing them to focus on the battle.

 _ **With Daichi and Shiko, Right after the Clone Left…**_

Daichi was slammed into the wall. He rolled away as Tenjo punched where he'd been and made a hole in the wall. Shiko appeared behind him and tried to stab him in the back only to be sent flying by a spinning kick.

Daichi ran over to Shiko. Both of them were bruised pretty bad since the fight started mere moments ago. Any damage they had done to Tenjo was already healed.

"I think I've figured out what we need to do. That stone he has must have a limit. If we keep this fight going and force him to heal then we'll have him beat. We just need to hit him with…" Daichi couldn't finished as he was thrown into the wall.

Shiko knew what Daichi was going to say. They had to pull out all the stops and hit him with everything that had. That would tax the stone since it was constantly increasing his power and would be healing his injuries at the same time.

Shiko jumped over Tenjo and drew his guitar. He then began to play a fast paced song causing a seal to glow purple. Tenjo rounded on him intent on stabbing him with his hidden blades.

Of course, he wasn't going to kill them yet because this was just to much fun. Before he could go to far, Daichi stabbed him in the chest with both his swords. The Chunin then jumped back as Tenjo attempted to swing at him.

"Lightning Style: Super Arrow." Shiko declared.

A giant arrow fired from the guitar and hit Tenjo dead on. The electricity sparked through him and conducted between the two swords. The attack finished, but Tenjo only suffered a few moments of stun before recovering.

It was at this point that Daichi tapped into Kenshi's Chakra. Oddly enough, there was no pillar of light. His form just changed into what it was when he last faced Tenjo. Though he did now have an orange streak in his dark blue hair.

He didn't focus on this instead he coated both his arms in Chakra, that was the color green, and charged at Shiko. "Dragon Multi Strike."

Tenjo was confident that he could handle Daichi, but he wasn't exactly prepared for Daichi's speed to be where it currently was. This allowed Daichi to lay into him with a flurry of punches.

He didn't let up in the slightest. He kept punching away pushing Tenjo back. He knew he was bruising and eventually breaking the ex-assassin's ribs. They'd heal only to be broken again. Blood started to trickle from Tenjo's mouth.

Daichi eventually had to empty his arm guards to continue the assault. Each attack pushed Tenjo farther and farther never giving him an inch to retaliate. This also put a physical strain on Daichi's body.

He had to keep his form up and he was becoming tired real fast from all the Chakra he was expending. Eventually he had the man up against the window, so he decided to take a risk hoping Kenshi's Chakra could heal him.

"I'm going to finish this!" Daichi declared as he tackled Tenjo straight through the window.

Both of them were sent hurtling towards the ground.

Shiko immediately acted by running down the outside of the wall hoping to catch Daichi before he fell. _"Damn it kid, do you have a death wish or something!"_

Daichi grabbed onto Tenjo who was just smiling as his ribs were already healed. The Chunin just began to lay into him with normal punches to the face. He was hoping that this would stress the stone enough that it'd break up them hitting the ground.

Before they ever hit the ground, Daichi was separated from Tenjo by sand.

 _ **Castle Grounds**_

The remaining Shinobi and a Samurai had grouped up. The bandits were starting to fall, but the whole group was tired and bruised. A few had even suffered injuries. Say what you will about these bandits, they were persistent.

Kanja swung Kubikiribocho cutting threw several bandits. Toshiro ran threw the crowd inflicting minor cuts that froze and disabled the bandits. This allowed Mizu to get in close though he could no longer maintain the Byakugan.

Lee joined him in the frontal attack. Shino's insects flew about draining bandits of Chakra. Kankuro was left using his strings to trip up the bandits as he no longer had enough Chakra to use his puppet.

Menma resorted to throwing weapons having no more Chakra to help or hinder with his ocarina. Yakumo had been using her Genjutsu, but she to had been reduced to throwing weapons as did Sakura and Sasame.

Kenjo and Kiba were the off out of the bunch. Kenjo was in the crowd of bandits swings his tonfa around while Kiba was swinging his claw gauntlets every which way. At this point, it was a battle of stamina.

"Does anyone have any Chakra left for some type of jutsu?" Sasame asked worriedly.

"None of us do. The best we can do is to keep fighting as we are." Toshiro stated.

Kiba was now standing with the group ready to continue the fight. "You guys sound so glum."

Shino, in his usual manner, said. "Kiba is right. We cannot afford to give up now. Why? We have friends who are depending on us."

"Well it would be nice if they could hurry up and arrive to aid us." Kanja tiredly stated.

At that moment, a large portion of the bandits were froze in place. "Shadow Possession Jutsu, complete. Go for It Choji."

"Human Boulder." Choji rolled in and smashed down all the captured bandits.

Hinata, with her Gentle Fist, disabled halve of the remaining bandits. Genyumaru tore through the last halve with punches a kicks coated in earth. Soon, every bandit was dead or to injured to continue the fight.

"Sorry we weren't here sooner." Choji stated.

Hinata said, "Genyumaru was injured from a previous fight and we had to patch him up."

Yakumo ran to Genyumaru's side. "Are you okay?"

Genyumaru gave his girlfriend a smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine after some rest. Though I think we'd like to know what that strange Chakra was that we felt before engaging these bandits."

"That was us." Naruto said with a goofy grin as he, Gaara, Shiko, and an unconscious Daichi came floating down on sand.

 _ **Fight With Tenjo**_

Daichi sat up and saw Tenjo was trapped in sand. He instantly knew that his back up had arrived.

"Sand Burial." Gaara stated.

The sand constricted around Tenjo crushing every bone in his body. Shiko jumped onto Daichi's sand pile as this happened.

"That's not going to be enough to finish him." Shiko quickly stated before Daichi got the chance to say anything.

Gaara noticed this fact as well and immediately took the whole group back to the top floor. He dropped all of them while still keeping Tenjo trapped. Gaara then lifted Tenjo into the air and slammed him into the ground.

Tenjo merely got back to his feet prompting Naruto to ask. "What's going on Daichi?"

Daichi got back to his feet as well. "Short version. Tenjo has a stone in him that heals him. It also continues to increase His Chakra. Hit him fast and hard, so we can break that stone and finish him."

Daichi picked up his blade and charged at Tenjo. Gaara trapped hi feet allowing Daichi to lay into him with a few slashes. Tenjo merely smiled as he grabbed the blade and brought Daichi in close.

He then slammed the Chunin into the ground breaking a few ribs on impact. Gaara moved him out of harms way with his sand.

Naruto grew angry and made his hand sign. "You're going to pay for that. Shadow Clone Jutsu"

10 Narutos charged at Tenjo. Tenjo dispatched them all, but they were merely a distraction as the real Naruto had worked on creating a Rasengan with another clone. Tenjo got ready to deflect Naruto, but Daichi appeared behind him. He grabbed Tenjo's arms and forced them behind his back keeping him in one place.

"Naruto, do it!" Daichi shouted before Naruto could have second thoughts.

"You're going to pay for hurting my friend. Rasengan." Naruto declared as he slammed the sphere of Chakra right into Tenjo's chest.

For the fist time the ex-assassin screamed in pain as the red orb broke inside of him. Both Daichi and Tenjo were forced into the wall causing Daichi to hit his head against and pass out.

Tenjo was still able to stand, but he looked disheveled and angry. "Impossible! All my hard work and it's ruined by three kids! This was meant to solidify my power! I was going to rule over all the villages!"

Shiko appeared before him and cut his throat with his hidden blades. He caught his ex-friend and laid him gently on the ground.

"Now this is your funeral." Shiko stated.

Tenjo gave one last gasp before dying. Shiko then grabbed his guitar and played music that brought images of life to Naruto's mind. The music caused a seal on the guitar to light up red.

"Fire Style: Flamethrower." Shiko declared.

Tenjo's corpse was set a blaze. Gaara used his sand to gather Daichi's unconscious body and the others together. Naruto looked at Daichi with concern.

"Don't worry, Daichi's definitely not dead. He just needs time to recover." Shiko confirmed.

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you're right. It'll take more than this to kill Daichi. It's just the kind of people me and him are."

 _ **Omake: Mara's Blood Test**_

(I realized that I forgot about Mara's blood test, so here's a short Omake. Takes pace a bit after Kakashi's trial.)

Daichi was in Tsunade's office because she wished to speak with him about his sister's blood results.

Tsunade said, "Daichi I'm going to cut to the chase. Mara's blood is similar to Yuichiro's, yet also different. Whereas Yuichiro has Uchiha and Hatake blood, Mara has Uchiha, Inuzuka, Sarutobi, and Hyuga blood."

Okay, so Yuichiro had 80% Hatake blood and 20% Uchiha blood. What about Mara? For that matter, can you tell me whose blood she has?" Daichi asked confused.

"The blood in her veins doesn't come from anyone you'd know if that's what you mean. As for the percentages, she has 30% Hyuga, Uchiha, and Sarutobi with the last 10% being Inuzuka blood." Tsunade explained.

Daichi nodded his head. "The similarities are there. It has to mean the two of them were created instead of born, but I have no idea how something like this is possible."

"Thank you for coming in Daichi. I just wished to get your perspective on this." Tsunade stated.

Daichi nodded. "No problem Lady Tsunade." He then left the room. _"It doesn't mater what her origins are. Mara is my sister and I will see her as such no matter what."_

* * *

EmeraldGirl12:Izumi lives. Sorry, forgot to put that in my other review. Itachi needs a reason for living other than to let Sasuke kill him. Having a person he loves still living( other than Sasuke) would give him a reason to live.

Quillion9000: Your vote has been counted.

* * *

Itachi lives: Yes:3 No:1

Izumi is still alive: Yes:2 No:1

They will live.

* * *

So there are only at most two more chapters left before Part 1's story comes to an end, and I only want to know two more things.

 **What was your favorite part about Fusion clan Shinobi?**

 **What was your least favorite part?**


	97. Departure

This is it guys. Part 1 has officially come to a close. I'm happy with how this part turned out. As I've said before, you don't need to worry. Especially now as Part two will be posted tonight. I've also decided that I won't post my OC information or jutsus. Honestly, it'll be to much work to edit all of it for a proper post, so this will be the last chapter for Part 1.

I hope you enjoy and that you'll indulge me by answering the final two questions for part 1:

 **What was your favorite thing about part 1 of Fusion Clan Shinobi?**

 **What was your least favorite thing about part 1 of Fusion Clan Shinobi?**

 _ **Side Note (In case you missed it): Part 2 'Fusion Clan Shinobi: 4 Year Gap' comes out today and picks up basically where this one left off (6/15/2017)**_

* * *

 _ **Camp outside the Land of Bears**_

Daichi's eyes cracked open and he found himself in a tent. He sat up and rubbed his head. He noted that he was both sore and tired. At least he found that he could still move about

" _At least I know Tenjo has to be dead. It's much to quiet for that lunatic to still be around."_ Daichi thought contently as he walked out of the tent.

The moment he left, Sakura, Naruto, and Toshiro came over to greet him.

Sakura was relieved. "Good you're awake."

Naruto slung his arm over Daichi's shoulder. "I knew you'd be fine. I mean, I worried in the beginning, but that's besides the point."

"Good job not dying." Toshiro said with a grin.

"Heh, the same could be said about you or have your forgotten your run in with the Tenro girl. Who may I remind you I beat." Daichi stated with a smile.

Toshiro chuckled. "Alright, you win this one. Come on, let's get some food in you."

"Yeah, there are a few things we need to catch you up on." Sakura added.

 _ **A Tent, With Muto and Ino**_

Muto had passed out the night before and Ino had treated his wounds. She never left his side afterwards. Now she leaned forward as he came to.

"La-Lady I-Ino?" Muto questioned.

Ino immediately jumped into the questions as she needed answers. "What was the point of all of this? Why did you attack my team only to save me last night? Why did you really fake your death?" Ino asked confused.

Muto looked at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Lady Ino. The village needed my services. The Third had received information on a growing group of bandits. I was asked to keep tabs on them. I faked my death so I wouldn't be hunted.

This way I could also avoid fighting Leaf Shinobi. I knocked that Nara kid out so I wouldn't have to fight him while you were a special case. I made it clear from the beginning that I would not harm my clansmen.

All these years and I never got close to him. Then Lady Tsunade sent me a letter telling me of the attack Daichi was planning. My mission became to aid all of you in taking down Tenjo.

You have to understand that your father knew about this all along, but he had to keep the secret. He had to make everyone think I was dead. Don't hate him Lady Ino. Just hate me more than I'm sure you already do."

Ino surprised Muto by hugging him. "I'm not saying that I necessarily forgive you, but I know people who've never had a family before or their distant with their family members.

I don't want to alienate a member of my family. I also understand what it means to be a Shinobi. I can understand why you had to do the things you did. Just promise me that you'll tell me if you have to do something like this again."

Muto hugged her back. "I can agree to those terms Lady Ino."

The two parted. "Good, now get some rest."

She left the tent to join everyone else. Well, those who remained. A good number of people had already set off for their respective villages.

 _ **Around the Food Pit**_

"...So the Sand Siblings, Kanja and Kenjo, and Team Guy have all returned to their villages. Team Guy left because Tenten needs to recover." Sakura had just finished explaining.

Daichi nodded his head. "I should have been quicker getting that information."

"Daichi, no one blames you for being late. We understand that you had to gather information to plan an successful attack." Hinata reassured.

"Well Shikamaru blames you, but that's just him complaining for the sake of complaining." Kiba assured.

Toshiro nodded. "Because of the information you gather, no one died. Sure that Tenten girl is going to need time, but I've heard that your village has people that specialize in the mind."

Ino joined them. "It's true Daichi. I sent a letter with them asking for my father to look at her himself. He'll do an excellent job repairing the damage done."

"We'll all help her move past this as well." Choji confirmed.

Daichi nodded. "I guess you guys are right." He then looked at Ino. "Ino, how long until we can set out for home?"

"It's going to be a few days and even then he'll only be able to move at a civilian pace. I'm thinking the rest of you head back to the Leaf while I help Muto back to the village." Ino suggested.

Daichi was about to speak until Shikamaru spoke up first. "The rest of you just head out. Me and Choji will stay behind and help them both back to the village. Even though it's going to be a drag."

Choji nodded. "That's right. We'll see them both back to the Leaf Village."

Daichi smiled, "You heard them guys. Tomorrow we all set out for our homes."

The group enjoyed some breakfast until Shiko appeared. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could borrow Daichi for a moment."

"Hey Shiko, I honestly thought you'd left already." Daichi stated happy he'd get to say bye to the assassin.

"I'll be leaving as soon as I'm done speaking with you." Shiko said.

"Right, then lead the way." Daichi said as he followed him.

 _ **Fair Distance away from the Food Pit**_

"What do you wish to talk about?" Daichi asked.

Shiko produced an envelope and gave it to Daichi. It had Kakashi's name on it.

"I wanted to know if you'd deliver this to Kakashi Hatake for me? We're both the last of our respective clan's and we at least share some blood between us. I thought it'd be nice to see if he'd be willing to write every so often, you know?" Shiko explained.

Daichi said, "You know, you could always come and join the Leaf Village. Then you'd be closer and could see your family."

Shiko shook his head. "I'll come a visit for sure, but village life isn't for me. In fact, I'm going to retire and build a house in one of the smaller lands I've come across."

Daichi took the letter. "I understand. I'll make sure Kakashi gets this."

Shiko then produced a medallion with the symbol of two daggers on the front. On the back of the medallion was a well crafted seal.

"That being said, you've done me a great service. You risked your very life to kill Tenjo. True, you may have done it for your own reasons, but I get a sense that part of it was for my sake." Shiko stated.

Daichi smiled. "You're not wrong. Most of it was for the sake of my village, but a small part of me did want to help you."

"That is why I want to give you this. It not only signifies that I consider you a friend, but I also put a seal on it. Should you ever need me, focus your Chakra into the medallion. It'll act in tandem with the seal I've placed on my own medallion.

Then you'll only have to wait thirty minutes for me to appear." Daichi took the medallion and put it around his neck. "Filter your Chakra into the medallion now so no one else can use it."

Daichi did as he was told and his medallion glowed dark blue then orange before returning to normal. "Thank you Shiko." Daichi stuck out his hand and Shiko shook it. "Good bye and good luck."

They let go and Shiko turned to leave. "May the light forever guide your way."

He jumped into the trees and was gone. Daichi smiled as he joined his friends and family around the fire pit.

 _ **Konoha: Fusion Clan Home, A Few Days Later…**_

Daichi, Mizu, and Menma walked into the house, after delivering their report on the mission to Tsunade, to see Hana, Mara, and Inari standing inside. Mara ran over to Daichi and hugged him.

"Big brother, I missed you!" Mara happily exclaimed.

Daichi hugged her back. "I've missed you to. It was quite the mission this time, and I promise to tell you everything later."

She let go of him and Daichi ruffled her hair affectionately.

He then looked at Hana. "Am I to assume you picked up my scent and brought them here?"

Hana smiled and nodded. "I figured it'd be a nice surprise."

Daichi smiled. "Thank you Hana. I'll have to make sure our next date is soon, but you wouldn't mind if we just relaxed at home, would you?"

Hana smiled. "Not at all. In fact, I made stew for you all to eat tonight and left it on your stove."

Daichi grabbed Hana's hand and chuckled. "Hana, I want you to join us. You are my girlfriend after all."

Hana blushed slightly and smiled. "Alright, I'll heat up the stew while you all take a seat."

Daichi kissed her on the check. "You're the best Hana."

Her blush deepened.

 _ **Ichiraku Ramen: With Team Seven, Night Before Naruto Leaves…**_

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Daichi were sitting down for one last dinner together. Word had come that Jiraiya and Kazamae would be returning to the village tomorrow. This also meant that Naruto would leave the village tomorrow.

"So this is it then. Tomorrow you're leaving Naruto." Sakura said a little sad.

Daichi chuckled. "I'll still be around Sakura, and I don't doubt that you'll be seeing a lot of me with the training I'm planning on putting in."

Sakura chuckled. "Knowing your track record, I'm certain of it to."

Naruto gave them all a goofy grin. "These next 4 years are just going to breeze by."

Kakashi, with a slight eye smile, said, "I'd best be going. Since this is the last time we'll be together like this, for awhile anyways, I think it's best to say this now. I'm proud of the Shinobi you three have become."

Kakashi vanished.

"I suppose the rest of us should get to bed to because tomorrow we all have training to attend to." Daichi stated.

"See you Old man and Ayame. I'll be back tomorrow, with Iruka, for one last bowl." Naruto called out as the squad walked out.

"Things will be quiet once Naruto's gone." Ayame sadly stated.

Teuchi smiled. "Yeah, but we still got our fair share of customers, including his clan, Daichi, and Daichi's clan, who'll come to see us."

 _ **Outside the Stand.**_

Sakura gave Naruto a hug. "Good bye Naruto."

"Good bye Sakura." Naruto stated.

The two parted. Naruto turned to see that Daichi had already left. Not knowing what else to do, he turned to the Hokage Monument.

 _ **Atop the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **'s Head, Some Time Later…**_

Naruto was looking out over the village for the last time and thinking back to everything he's done and experience. The missions, the people, and the Chunin Exams all came to mind.

"Hey Naruto." Daichi said.

Hinata asked, "Would you mind if we sat with you?"

Naruto turned and saw Hinata and Daichi and he smiled. "Sure."

Hinata sat on his right and Daichi on his left. For a while, they just sat there and looked out over the village together.

Daichi chuckled. "Hey Naruto, you remember the day we all became friends?"

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "How could I forget. I didn't have a lunch, so you gave me yours." He then nodded his head. "Then you knew Hinata was there and asked her to join us."

"We were the first friends any of us had. You two gave me courage." Hinata said fondly.

"We've been friends ever since even if we weren't placed on the same team. You two were the first friends I ever made" Daichi finished.

Naruto smiled and put his arms around them. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

The three of them remained like that for awhile before parting ways for the night.

 _ **Naruto's House, Next Morning…**_

Naruto grabbed his bo staff and put it on his back before his pack filled with books on sealing, jutsu scrolls, and proper staff technique scrolls. He then walked up to the picture of him and Team Seven.

He smiled. "I guess this is it."

 _ **Uzumaki Compound**_

Naruto stepped out of his house and found his clan waiting for him.

"You guys didn't have to see me off." Naruto said touched that they would do this for him.

"Can it Blondie. You know we're all going to miss ya." Tayuya said.

Sado, in his Police Force Uniform, nodded. "She's right. Thank you Lord Naruto for giving us a place to stay."

"I'll miss you big brother Naruto." Ayane sadly said.

Naruto smiled and gave her a hug. "I'll miss you as well. Do your best to become a great Kunochi."

"I suppose I'll miss you being around as well, but I will be focusing on growing stronger as well, Lord Naruto." Ayano said trying to maintain his cool.

Naruto patted his head. "I'm counting on all of you to grow stronger."

He walked away leaving his compound and heading for Ichiraku's to meet up with Iruka.

 _ **Tsunade's Office, With Shikamaru**_

Shikamaru gets told that he will be receiving a lot of missions in the future.

 _ **A Training Hall, With Sakura…**_

Sakura had just successfully healed a fish that jumped back into the water.

"Hey Sakura, you got a minute?" Ino asked from behind her.

Sakura turned to her best friend. "Ino, is something wrong?"

"It's like this. Muto's begun teaching me once again, but I'm worried that's not going to be enough. That last mission showed that I have a long way to, but it also showed me what type of Shinobi I want to be. Sakura, I want to become a medical Shinobi." Ino stated.

"Ino…" Sakura said.

"I know the training will be tough, but I'm will to put my all into becoming an effective Medical Shinobi. I know I'll serve my village better as one. Please, will you talk to Lady Tsunade about it?" Ino asked determination clearly in her eyes.

"Sure." Ino smiled. "But you know what this means, right? If you go through with this, your my little protegee from now on."

"Oh yeah, we'll see who's the protegee. You just watch because I'll leave you in the dust." Ino angrily stated.

"If anything's left in the dust, it'll be your ugly face." Sakura angrily retorted.

They stared each other down.

 _ **Outside Lee's Dojo**_

Lee and Tenten were engaged in a Taijutsu spar.

"I have to work much harder on all my skills." Tenten stated.

Lee asked, "Speaking of training your skills, have you made any progress on Genjutsu?"

"I know for certain that I'm not fit to cast them, but I have been learning how to dispel them. Kurenai Sensei has been a big help in that front." Tenten stated.

Shino, Kiba, Choji, Yakumo, and Genyumaru were watching their spar.

"Those two are really going at it." Choji stated.

Genyumaru nodded. "We all know the reason behind it."

"Yeah, they're training hard to keep up with both Naruto and Daichi. I haven't known them long, yet I know they're the Shinobi of this generation everyone's going to try to keep up with." Yakumo assessed.

"Very well thought out. You forgot to mention that the two of them will also be receiving training from Jiraiya and Kazamae. Arguably the strongest of the four Yonnin." Shino stated.

Kiba jumped to his feet and declared, "We won't get anywhere talking about it. The only thing we can do is train harder than ever if we want to keep up or beat them. In fact, I'm heading home to talk with my parents about stepping up my training."

"Kiba is correct. We should all go and see about increasing our training." Shino stated.

 _ **Hyuga Compound, With Hinata and Neji…**_

The two of them were engaged in a Taijutsu spar that Neji won when he had Hinata up against the wall.

Neji dropped his arm and turned away from her. "I think now's a good time for a break. After all, Naruto is going to leave soon. This is going to be the last chance you'll get in a long while to tell him how you feel."

Hinata shook her head. "No, I'd much rather train." Neji looked at Hinata. "I've already decided that I will tell him my true feelings once I'm a stronger Shinobi." She got into the Ripple Fist stance. "So let's keep training."

Neji smiled as he got into the Explosion Fist stance.

 _ **Fusion Clan's Home**_

Menma and Mizu were sparing against one another.

"Today's the day Lord Daichi begins his training." Mizu stated.

Menma nodded. "That's right, so we to must train hard and become worthy members of the Fusion Clan."

"We should ask him if he knows anyone who would be willing to train us then." Mizu stated.

"I'm currently without a team to train." Mizu and Menma turned to look at Kakashi. "If you want, starting tomorrow, I can train the two of you. Though you'll have to pass a test in order to receive any training from me."

Menma and Mizu bowed. "We would be honored Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi eye smiled. "Meet me at training ground 12 tomorrow at 7. If I were you, I'd make sure to have a good breakfast."

The Elite Jonin vanished.

 _ **Ichiraku Stand**_

Naruto and Iruka were eating ramen together.

"Listen up Naruto, you make sure to keep your focus out there and work hard. No goofing off, you hear me?" Iruka stated.

Naruto turned to him and gave him a goofy grin. "Don't worry about me Sensei. I'll go out and become super strong. After all, I do have a god kid to impress."

Naruto set down his chop sticks and got up to leave. "I'll be seeing you Iruka Sensei. Just you watch, I'll come back strong enough to be Hokage."

 _ **Atop a Roof facing the Gate out of the Village**_

Daichi watched as Naruto and Jiraiya left the village together.

" _Good bye Naruto. Hopefully our paths cross once I've become a Jonin."_ Daichi thought.

He then produced instruction he'd been given and took off to meet Kazamae at the designated place outside of the village.


	98. Sequel is Up!

As the tittle says, the Sequel is up. If you are a fan of 'Fusion Clan Shinobi' then search for the sequel 'Fusion Clan Shinobi: 4 Year Gap' or find it on my authors page. It continues the story of Daichi Ryu with a lot planned. I'm talking invasions, missions, training, Exams, and movie arcs done my way. Please go there and follow, favorite, and review.


End file.
